


Alex Suarez

by Misscar



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Cancer Arc, Character Death, Conspiracy, Dark Comedy, Dark comedy of errors, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Feels, Faye Somers lives, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Nico does not go to the dark side., Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic gun violence, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, References to Suicide, Romantic Comedy, Stalker Carlo, Surprise Children, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 235,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of his Brother's funeral, Daniel Meade meets a girl who completely changes his life. Her teeth are crooked and she's wearing glasses that actually resemble coke bottles but she's there for him during the dark days after his brother's untimely death. 18 months later she falls back into his life as his new assistant and she brings along a little 'surprise' that's going to alter everything again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Brother's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that is very heavily grounded in Canon. However, I am changing certain things for the sake of realism and plot purposes. For example I think that Alex/Alexis may have started embracing being transgender before faking her death. In addition, I wanted Daniel to not be completely clueless to what was going on with Alexis' struggle with her gender identity. Also, I decided that Daniel had to be doing something in the company other than making more work for the PR department. In this story Betty's mom died in November 2004 and Alex 'died' in January 2005.
> 
> The first part of the story begins at Alex's 'funeral' in winter 2005. It was originally just supposed to be a short prologue but for everybody to stay in character I needed to extend my original idea. The second part of the story begins in fall 2006 then becomes a rewrite of the first season.
> 
> Pairings: Betty/Daniel, Bradford/Claire, Bradford/Faye, Alex(is)/Jordan, Alex(is)/OMC, Marc/OMC, and Amanda/? (I'm willing to listen to any suggestion, regardless of gender, for her.)
> 
> Past Daniel/other and Betty/Walter
> 
> There may be other pairings as things go forward. I'm still not sure how far I'm going to take Amanda and Daniel's relationship. I love the two together as friends and I'm okay with the two having a sexual relationship as long as it leads him straight to Betty. However, Henry is staying in accounting.
> 
> Rated M for sexual situations, language, and mature subject matter such as suicide and cancer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty. If I owned Ugly Betty we would have had something much less ambiguous than Daniel following Betty to London.

This was the worst Dinner party ever probably because it really wasn't a dinner party. This was his brother's wake, of sorts. Maybe it was his mother's little nervous breakdown, he wasn't sure at this point. The only good thing was the food but he had no appetite. It disappeared when he saw the morbid pictures of his deceased brother everywhere. Alex would've hated this.

Daniel hated his brother because he was always perfect. He was the one that his father really loved and Daniel was just the family fuck up. He and Alex were always competing against each other whether it be for the girl or their father's affection and Daniel always felt lacking. He could never be Alex Meade, Paragon of perfection. Being Daniel just didn't cut it and at a certain point he just stopped trying. Negative attention was better than no attention at all.

But he loved his brother too. Alex was his best friend growing up, his only friend really. Most of their schoolmates only cared about him because he was rich and had the best summerhouse. Their dad was always away. No, let's be honest, his dad was always off sleeping around with other women. Because of that his mother was in and out of various rehab centers. When he was about eight years old, she spent an entire year at some center in South Dakota. They were practically raised by the nanny. Daniel thought of her as a mother figure until he was 14 and she took away his virginity. Then things got complicated.

Alex was really the only family Daniel had. He remembered playing dress-up together when they were six. His brother always loved wearing their mother's clothes and shoes. Also he did horrible things to her makeup. Daniel was usually his unwilling guinea pig. That seemed to be when Alex was most comfortable.

Daniel remembered Alex saving his ass when he pissed off the wrong guy in private school. He rescued Daniel when he was 18 and thought that it was a good idea to sleep with this girl who enjoyed handcuffs a little too much.

Daniel also remembered their summer together in Paris when he fell in love with a French hand model named Lucy. Alex was there when it all fell apart and Lucy said that she couldn't come back with him to America. She was the first woman that he ever really loved and it was a disaster. As they commiserated over alcohol, Alex said that she wasn't worth it and she obviously didn't care about Daniel as much as he cared about her. Alex also said that he was too good for her. His brother seemed guilty about something but Daniel wasn't sure what.

They knew each other secrets. Alex knew the real reason why Daniel fucked around. Daniel was just too jaded for another relationship. He loves sex he just hated the emotions that went along with it. He didn't try harder at Meade because their father would never care. He was the spare.

Daniel knew his brother's secrets too. For example Alex wore make up. Just foundation and lip gloss but Daniel knew that he did. Also Daniel is not 100% sure that all the pumps and dresses in his brother's closet belong to his long-term girlfriend Jordan. Daniel knew that his brother was bisexual or possibly even gay. His girlfriend, who Daniel wished was his, was probably just a means to please their father. Also, she was an extreme sports junkie and X-game winner.

Despite his reputation even he wasn't sleazy enough to try to sleep with a woman who just buried her boyfriend of two years (even if Daniel is half convinced that Alex also had a boyfriend for the entire course of their relationship). There have been casual hookups in the past that Daniel knew about. If you share an apartment with somebody for a few years you learn a lot about their sexual habits. He saw his brother making out with various guys enough that he was perfectly okay with it. However, Daniel was convinced that something else was going on this time. Alex has been so closed off in the last few months, as if he was hiding something big from Daniel. Maybe it was a serious boyfriend and Alex was terrified. Bradford Meade would never tolerate a gay son, so Alex tried to be straight which explained Jordan. Bradford has no trouble with the gay population in general several of his top editors were members of the LGBT community. But not his son, they had to be fucking perfect and carry-on the name.

Daniel wonders if that's what killed Alex. Maybe he kept doing these extreme sports things to get their fathers approval or maybe prove his own manhood. In the end it's what killed him. Alex didn't come back from his last adventure. The darker part of Daniel's mind wondered if the ski accident really was an accident. What if Alex wanted to die? What if he was just tired of everything?

The whole situation made him sick. He threw up when he found out his brother was dead. He didn't cry, He could not cry. He so badly wants this to not be real. He's been numb for days.

Then that could be the amount of antidepressants that his now ex fun buddy was giving him. He considered it pure luck that he was sleeping with a therapist when he found out that his brother died. Of course she decided that due to the current circumstances it would be best that they stop the sexual relationship. When he suggested that sex is what he needed to get through this, she referred him to a specialist that dealt with sex addiction. He hasn't seen her since nor has he called the number. Instead he decided to take some model named Bambi or some other Disney name to the dinner party from hell because nobody wants to be alone at a funeral even if it's being disguised as a dinner party.

The Memorial service was that morning and was horrible. Paparazzi were everywhere and his date kept posing for the camera. They may not have had a body to bury but it was still a sickening experience. He threw up twice before he even left his Apartment. His mom has been slightly sauced since they heard the news. He knew rehab attempt number 16 would be happening soon. His Mom is an alcoholic. He's known that for a long time. He knew what spa was a code word for by the time he was 10. Maybe Alex's death will be what gets her sober, although more than likely it will lead to something like cirrhosis of the liver or alcohol poisoning.

His father hid behind his normal society façade. He was more aloof than normal. The only person who could get any emotion out of him was his longtime Mode Magazine EIC, Faye Somers. She was just as heartless and cutthroat as Bradford, but she was the only one who could really reach his father when he went into ice code bastard mode.

At some point during the funeral services his mom got on stage and started talking about her lost children before she threw a shoe at Wilhelmina Slater. She was another heartless person at Meade publications and she was currently sharpening her knives to take over whenever Faye left. Of course everybody knew that Faye Somers would not be leaving Mode unless it was in a platinum hearse. The whole funeral disaster was currently being shown on repeat on Fashion TV. This was followed by scattering his brother's ashes at sea. He felt… Actually Daniel doesn't have a big enough vocabulary to express how the whole thing made him feel. Again, Alex would have hated this.

The funeral this morning was bad but tonight was worse. Somewhere in his mom's alcohol-based insanity she decided that the best way to deal with burying her oldest child, metaphorically at least, was to throw a dinner party. This dinner party included most of the editors at Meade publications. Just the fact that the dinner party was happening after a funeral was enough to make it awkward. The animosity between his mother and his father's friend made it worse. However, the situation that had the most potential for awkwardness/bloodshed was the fact that his brother's longtime girlfriend was sitting next to who Daniel suspected was Alex's longtime boyfriend, Jamie West.

Jamie was the creative director at Hudson, the magazine that his absolutely perfect brother started from scratch. Jamie was the one that brought Alex's vision to the page. They knew each other perfectly. Because Daniel was not the perfect child, he was basically a lonely 'editor' at the magazine who rarely got any assignments. His major purpose was to take prospective advertisers to strip clubs and the like. Things he wrote were rarely used. Despite that Daniel knew that there had to be something more going on between Jamie and Alex when they were behind closed doors. They were just in sync with each other. He knows from personal experience that the desk in Alex's office was the perfect height for someone to deliver special 'dictation'.

He was expecting an implosion any moment now and he was not disappointed. When his mother tossed a glass of wine at Faye and Jordan and Jamie started calling each other names as well as blaming one another for Alex's untimely demise Daniel decided to get the hell out of there. Actually, everyone did. His date Jasmine or whatever the hell her name is, was already out the door. He really should have brought the therapist or at least somebody with some common sense to help him get through this nightmare with minimal scarring.

He decided that the safest place to go was the kitchen. At the very least, there will be dessert and knowing his mother, alcohol. God, he needed a drink, badly. He assumed he would be in there alone because their waiter was currently trying to keep his mother and Faye from killing each other. Instead, there was this girl there with messy hair in the kitchen, arranging the tiny chocolate cakes that will probably not be eaten. Her glasses actually resembled Coca-Cola bottles and they were taped together. She handed him a piece a cake with a smile. The chocolate cake reminded him of Alex. When they were young and something bad happened, he would always give Daniel chocolate cake. For the first time since the entire thing began he felt like crying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was going to kill her sister. She was getting so tired of covering for her. Her day was turning into a complete disaster and it was all her sister's fault. At lunchtime today, her sister literally begged for her to take over her catering job tonight because she supposedly had to go to a parent teacher conference thing for her son Justin. It wasn't until later when she saw her sister getting ready that she suspected she was lied to. It was confirmed when her sister's coworker told her that she really called off for a hot date. Because of student loans and the extra money she needed to get her braces, Betty decided to work the catering job anyway.

On the way to the subway for the long trip into Manhattan, she saw her boyfriend of six months, Walter, making out with some unidentified girl. When she confronted him, instead of apologizing he said that he was only doing that because she wouldn't have sex with him again. The first and only time was right after her mother's funeral a little less than two months ago. She let it happen because she was drunk and just wanted to feel anything other than overwhelming loss. The whole thing was horrible and over in about two minutes. She lit a candle every day until her period came. She couldn't understand why everybody said sex was so great because she didn't really like it. But she liked Walter or at the very least she liked not being alone. As her sister said, girls like her don't get many chances or choices. However, she would rather be alone than with someone that cheats on her. She ended things immediately.

Things were miserable before she arrived at the property to find out she was working at a dinner party for a funeral. The death of her mother was still so raw. Even though her mother had been battling cancer for years, her death just before Thanksgiving was still jarring. She couldn't be sunny and happy during a time like this. She could not be around people going through the same thing. Because of this, she just dished out the food and stayed in the back. She was glad she was already in the kitchen when the fighting began. She wanted to leave but couldn't besides she needed to clean up. She wasn't surprised when one of the guests also joined her in the kitchen. The majority of the other guests were currently running out the front door.

Considering that she saw pictures of him on the mantle, when she was setting up, with the deceased she assumed that at the very least he was a relative. The fact that he came in, in mental daze confirmed that.

"Here," She said passing him one of the many chocolate cakes that were supposed to go out for the dessert course with the biggest smile she could muster.

"I came in for alcohol but this will do." He said tentatively taking a bite.

"Chocolate cake always makes me feel better." She said trying to be cheery.

"I can see." He said looking at her closely. This annoyed her.

"I'm not skinny like that girl you were sitting next to. I've never been a big fan of carrot sticks." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Or throwing up in the bathroom." He added as a joke. She wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"I wasn't going to say that." Betty said as she started to clean up the table.

"I am sure you are much too polite for that," He said pausing to look at her name tag.

Because she was pretending to be her sister for the night, it had Hilda on it. When he called her that name she chose not to correct him, instead she walked to the refrigerator.

"Trust me I know I made a mistake bringing her to this funeral, sorry, dinner party. I should have brought a date who was intelligent enough to take me with her when she got the hell out of here." The man joked as Betty handed him a glass of milk. She had the desire to laugh.

"It's not alcohol but I'm sure it will go better with the cake." She smiled at him again.

"I'm sure my mom has some red wine that will go really good with dark chocolate. Actually, I'm surprised you found milk in the refrigerator." He joked halfheartedly. "I'm also sorry for what I accidentally implied. You're not fat. My brother always says that I'm an asshole or rather he used to say that." The man broke off almost on the verge of tears, leading Betty to only drawl one conclusion.

"The deceased was your brother?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, Alex was the good brother. He was perfect and I was the one screwing around literally and figuratively. Now he's dead and I don't know what..." He broke off crying and then she quickly handed him a tissue.

"It's okay. I know everybody says this, and it's annoying, but I understand, sort of. My mom died two months ago." Just saying that made her want to cry too.

"I'm sorry." Surprisingly enough he sounded genuine. She has dealt with a lot of fake 'I'm sorry' is in the last few weeks.

"I won't say its okay because it's not. It will be soon but I'm not quite there yet. I've been playing Gone on repeat a lot." She said not knowing why she confessed this to a guy she didn't even know the name of yet, his first name anyway. She assumed that he was also a Meade.

"Well, Justin is dreamy." He joked.

"I prefer Lance." She said with a blush. Why was she telling him this? For some reason he made her feel comfortable.

"That doesn't surprise me." Mr. Meade said with a smile. "Was it sudden?" She frowned at his question, not sure how to answer. Even if it takes years, death is always sudden. "Fuck, I shouldn't have asked that. I know with Alex we weren't expecting it. I mean he always did extreme sports things but I always expected him to come home." His voice was broken once more.

"It's okay." Betty said taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was and it wasn't."

"That was helpful."

"It was breast cancer. She was first diagnosed when I was 10. She went into remission about a year later. It came back my last month of high school and this time it was stage four. Instead of going to the prom, I spent the night with my mom in the hospital." As the tears began to prick her eyes she found a tissue and a piece of cake in her hands.

"Thanks for the tissue but I can't have the cake. We are not supposed to eat any of the food and it's not like I should have a piece of cake anyway. I'm trying to cut down." She said halfheartedly.

"You're working for me so I can say if you can have a piece a cake and I think you need it. When we were little, Alex always gave me cake when I was sad."

"Oh," was her only response.

"Also, I didn't mean to say that you are fat because you're not." He said stammering again.

"Okay, I'm going to need chocolate to tell you the rest of what happened anyway." She said taking a quick bite. I expected her to get better even when it became stage IV. I still had hoped that something good would happen. I expected her to come home from the hospital and one day she didn't." Betty told him desperately trying to fight back tears.

"Despite knowing it was a possibility it was still a shock." Betty said just as her fellow worker walked in.

"The client just dragged his lush of a wife upstairs to sober up so I think it's safe for us to get the hell out of here." She said obviously not realizing that Mr. Meade was with her.

"Especially, because you just insulted the client in front of his son." He said sharply.

"I didn't see you there Mr. Meade." She quickly apologized.

"Mr. Meade is my father. I'm Daniel." He said crossing has arms over his chest.

"I apologize Mr. Daniel." She stammered.

"It's okay. You will make it up to me by allowing this wonderful woman to accompany me as you clean up." Okay she wasn't expecting that.

"I don't think she's that type of girl." Okay, she wanted to laugh at that insinuation. No guy would ever want her for that.

"That's not what I mean." Daniel said angrily.

"Fine, I really can't risk getting another bad report." She said quickly.

"I can't imagine why that would be a problem." Daniel said sarcastically.

Before she realized it she was in a town car headed towards an all-night pizzeria with a guy who she just met 30 minutes earlier. This is turning into a very strange night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pizza was another thing that he and Alex did together. It didn't matter if it was Harvard pizza or Manhattan pizza, it was their thing. Usually after a night of clubbing they would end up together at an all-night pizza place or at some after party in Chinatown. Before Jordan, there would probably be another guy or girl involved. For some strange reason he decided to share the experience with Betty.

That was her real name, Hilda was her sister that she was covering for because she had a hot date. During the long car ride in late-night Manhattan traffic he found out a lot about her including the fact that they were both the younger sibling. Betty knew her parents loved her but her sister seemed to get more attention especially when the condom broke on prom night. Thanks to that, she was not allowed to date until she was 18. Surprisingly enough he understood this woman probably better than anyone else. She understood him too. He can't believe he cried in front of her. There was just something about her that makes him feel that he could be himself with her.

This was what he needed after this horrible day. Okay the alcohol helped. Thank God for pizza places that serve vast quantities of beer. Also, it is beneficial to be with someone who didn't see him as the ultimate Playboy. Apparently, Betty was so busy with school that she did not have a chance to read Page 6, so for once his reputation did not precede him. For some odd reason he actually wanted to have this woman like him and not just for his last name.

They were now on the Brooklyn Bridge. It was the first time that he has seen the city from the other side. She talked about blizzards and how the city sparkled at this time the night. Then they started to talk about Alex and how he died. He started to cry again, a little. Seriously, how did she get him to respond like this?

"I'm not handling the whole thing very well. Part of me would like to pretend that he's just on some grand world toward and he will be coming home soon. Despite scattering his ashes this morning I want to believe that."

"I felt the same way when Thanksgiving came I pictured her making tamales in the kitchen like she always did. When she wasn't there that's when it really hit me. I don't think I reacted the best way either." Betty said blushing.

"I don't see you doing anything stupid. You don't seem like the type to get drunk and have sex by the Peter Pan statue. That's more my thing." He joked halfheartedly.

"Why do I have a feeling you'd have done that?" Betty said looking up at hand.

"Not yet, but it's on my bucket list." He joked again.

"No, I didn't do anything like that, although alcohol was involved. I just lost my virginity to my now ex-boyfriend. It was horrible and I didn't even…" She actually blushed. It was adorable, actually she was adorable.

Wait why does he like her? She's not his type. She's not a model or a size 0. But he doubted she would abandon him when he needed her the most.

"If you're old enough to have one, you're old enough to say the word orgasm." He said with a smile.

"I didn't have one, so I don't have to say the word." He was tempted to say something like, 'I could fix that' but he didn't want to scare her. The fact that saying that would not be a joke terrified him a little.

"Are you talking about that prick that you caught cheating on you today?" He asked.

"Same guy, girls like me don't have many options. He said he was cheating on me because I didn't want to have sex with him again." She said with annoyance.

"You mean girls with enough common sense to know how to avoid pricks like him and players like me?"

"I mean girls who look like me. In high school my nickname was 'Ugly Betty'." He was kind of shocked about that because she wasn't ugly.

"That uniform is not exactly flattering, but you're not ugly. You're just not supermodel pretty. You are real girl pretty. They're perfect pretty and you are imperfect pretty. You don't care that you're not perfect. I like that. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said sincerely.

"That's not what my sister says. Did you notice the teeth and glasses?" He was starting to not like this sister. She reminded him of Bradford.

"That's just the outside; it can be fixed with contacts and clear braces. I had braces in junior high." He lied about the last part to make her feel better.

"You made me feel a lot better than that skinny model I brought with me. I'll make a deal. You stop listening to your sister and I will stop listening to my father. You can do a lot better than some guy that cheats on you and I can do better than being the family fuck up." He told her of remembering all the times that his mom got completely wasted because of his father doing the same thing to his mother.

"I doubt it. Name one." She said skeptically.

"Two guys at the bar asked for your number." Of course, Daniel scared both guys away by grabbing Betty's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"It was probably just a joke. Thank you for getting rid of them." She said graciously.

"No problem. Okay, I would so sleep with you." Her initial response was to laugh until he said, "I am not joking. I know I can do better than your ex-boyfriend."

"Didn't you tell me you sleep with everyone and your last 'girlfriend' suggested that you see a therapist for sex addiction?" She actually did finger quotes when she said girlfriend.

"Yes, but I only sleep with pretty girls. Therefore, if I want to have sex with you, you must be pretty." He said using circular logic that probably will make no sense once he sober.

"How much beer did you drink?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure but I think some of the pizza toppings were soaked in alcohol." He said slurring a little.

"You're drunk."

"My brother's funeral was today. I can do anything I want, even this." That's when he kissed her. When he felt her respond in kind he came to the conclusion that she was definitely better than that model earlier and her ex-boyfriend was an idiot. Although, when the alcohol wore off he's not entirely sure that he will remember this but he hopes he does.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

Let me know what you think. Reviews make me set my alarm an hour earlier so I can work on this story before work.

Also, before I start getting reviews saying that this would never happen, just remember both characters are in a bad place emotionally, they are meeting each other outside an environment where a sexual relationship is taboo, and Daniel mixed antidepressants and alcohol. Also this is AU.


	2. Monday Morning Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time but the wonderful Teddy Bear is the beta for this story.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content and mentions of suicide.

Betty was half willing to let him do what he proposed. She has never been kissed like this before. It was like she could not breathe. Walter had no idea what he was actually doing. With Daniel it was different. Her heart was beating fast and her eyes were dilated. She had no idea it was possible to do stuff like that with the human tongue. She couldn't get enough of this. Her heart was beating out of her chest. This was the type of kiss that only existed in cheesy romance movies.

When they finally pulled apart, that's when she began to panic. Girls like her don't get guys like this even if they are drunk and in a really weird place emotionally. If it wasn't for the cold temperatures, she would assume that she was dreaming. This was probably only happening because of alcohol. If Daniel were sober, this would not be happening. It was best for her to put an end to this right now.

"It's really great-I mean it's really late-not that kissing you was not great, it was. You are really good. I'm sure my Papi is waiting on the porch with a shotgun." She joked even though she wanted to continue what they were doing. His fingers were currently sneaking under her shirt going towards her bra.

"They do that in Queens? I thought only dads in the South do that. That happened to me once in college. It was scary as hell. I don't want to do it again." Daniel said slightly rambling but his hands kept moving.

"I was joking but I really do need to go home. The public transit system gets pretty much unusable if I leave much later." She said looking down at her watch.

Being somewhat of a gentleman, Daniel offered her a ride home. Although, he wasn't much of a gentleman on the ride home and she is surprised that he didn't talk her into doing anything he suggested in the back seat. It took all of her willpower not to give in. Walter never tried this much for sex. Did she mentioned that Daniel's tongue was magical and an evil part of her brain wanted to find out if what he promised was even possible?

However, she did successfully make it back to Queens without having sex in the car, although she did give Daniel her phone number. She knew he would never call or at least not for what he almost talked her into doing multiple times. Daniel just needed someone to share his grief with. She knew that they were still both drowning in loss. She was a little bit better than him. That was mostly because she knew this was coming and had a few more weeks to process it. He was a bit of a mess.

"Where have you been?" Her sister asked sleeping on the couch in her date clothes. Betty wasn't sure if she stayed up all night for her or just got in herself. It was a tossup.

"That catering job that you had me do, just so you could go out, was for a funeral." Betty started still quite annoyed despite how things turned out.

"Hey, I did you a favor. That job was for the Meade family. I know you go on and on about their magazines all the time. I thought you could make some connections." Betty wasn't completely sure if she was being sincere or not. Also, she thought that her sister could be slightly intoxicated due to all the slurring.

"I did make a connection with the youngest son. His brother died in a ski accident and he did not take it very well. Lots of wine was involved. I had to help get him home." What she said was almost true and she really hoped her sister did not see her blushing.

"Was that before or after he gave you a hickey?" Her sister asked pointing at the mark on her neck. Betty did not remember that happening but Daniel's mouth was everywhere.

"I have a hickey?" Betty asked with a squeak as her sister gave her a mirror. True enough she had a giant hickey on her neck. She would kill Daniel if she ever saw him again. How was she going to explain this?

"Look, I get it. After you were done, you stopped off at your boyfriend's house. You should have called me so I could cover for you." Her sister said smirking at her. It would have been an easy excuse but Betty did not want to use it.

"I wasn't with Walter. Actually I'm never going to be with that idiot again because I caught him making out with some skank." Betty said annoyed.

"How can you break up with him like that? Welter is a good guy. I'm sure it was just some misunderstanding. There are not that many good guys out there especially for someone like you." Her sister said essentially defending her now ex-boyfriend's behavior. This made her upset. She hoped she could blame her words on alcohol but Betty probably can only blame the truthfulness of the words on the alcohol.

Daniel who didn't really know her gave her support and told her she did the right thing. He also told her how he wished his mother could be that strong, instead of turning to the bottle every time his father did that to her.

"I know I'm not pretty like you but I deserve better than a guy who makes out with another girl behind my back. Glasses can be changed and braces were invented for a reason. That's just the outside. I'm not going to limit myself anymore by what people expect from me." Her sister's mouth was opened in shock.

"Also just so you know it was the youngest son that gave me the hickey. It probably only happened because he really misses his brother and likes talking to me, but he showed me I can do better than Walter. I know you love me but I'm a grown up now." With that Betty disappeared to her room.

The next morning, when she wakes up with a headache she is sure the entire thing was just some crazy dream until she sees her cell phone with a text message from Daniel asking her if she was okay. She was starting to wonder if she should assume anything about Daniel Meade.

Her sister asked about Walter the next day but she ignored her. Thankfully, she was too drunk to remember everything that Betty told her about what happened the night before or maybe she did not want to believe it. Walter also showed up on her front door Sunday morning. Her sister tried to get her to talk to him. If nothing else his stocking made Betty realized that she was too good for him. That evening Walter called her about six times, she hung up every time especially when he blamed her for his behavior.

When her phone rings for the seventh time in 20 minutes she was tempted to toss it out the window (it was a Christmas present from Walter anyway) until she noticed the Manhattan number.

"Hello, Betty's phone. If this is Walter, I'm hanging up again." Betty said picking up the phone.

"So the cheating bastard keeps calling you?" Even though she only spent one night with the guy, she recognized his voice. It was Daniel.

"Unfortunately, yes. My sister thinks I should forgive him. Also, thanks to your tendency to use my neck as a chew toy, I had to answer very embarrassing questions from my sister. Fortunately, she had too much alcohol to remember my answers." Betty said sarcastically.

"What exactly did you tell your sister?" Daniel asked her.

"The truth but she doesn't believe me or she doesn't remember what I actually said. Maybe she just thinks it's an alcohol fueled dream. I don't know. She thinks that I went over to Walter's house after work, made out like horny teenagers before I found some other girl's underwear in the couch cushions and that's why I broke up with him."

"That sounds pretty detailed. I think she's projecting. What type of underwear are you wearing? Is it something scandalous?" She blushed at his questions.

"I'm not answering that." Betty squeaked.

"I'm guessing the cheating moron never introduced you to the joys of phone sex." Daniel said after a moment.

"I'm not going to have any type of sex with you? You still want to have sex with me now that you're sober? Are you sober?" She asked still surprised by Daniel's behavior.

"Yes. I don't want to give into my mom's favorite coping mechanism at the moment." Daniel said with a hint of seriousness.

"That's probably good. So did you call for another reason other than trying to have phone sex?" She asked trying to be serious.

"I'm trying to convince you to have regular sex." Daniel joked or at least she hoped he was joking.

"Daniel!" She said locking her door. She seriously hoped her 10-year-old nephew did not walk in on this conversation.

"Okay, I wanted to know if you prefer Tahiti or Puerto Rico?" Daniel asked her in a random way.

"For what, Daniel?"

"For me to hide until this mess is over with." He told her.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow. Also, the will reading is at four. That just makes it all too real. I can't do this." She can hear his panic.

"Yes, you can. Just take it one day at a time. Tomorrow will be better than today." She said repeating something that one of the cancer counselors told her after her mother died. At the time it seemed ridiculous but two months later it was starting to actually make sense.

"Is that what you did?" Daniel asked her.

"My mom's life insurance plan is going to go to pay her medical bills we will not even have enough money left over to get my braces once everything is settled. Therefore, I really did not have to deal with the will thing. But as for everything else, yes. Maybe work would be a good thing. It's best to stay busy. I was actually happy for finals last semester. I was so busy working on essay for my Race, Gender, and Orientation in the Media class I kind of forgot how overwhelming things were." She told him honestly.

"I think that will not work when I see my brother's office down the hall. He was my boss." She frowned at that. She remembered how hard it was to be home and surrounded by memories of her mom. How much harder would it be to be surrounded by her at work as well?

"Oh," because she didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not sure I can take seeing someone else in his office." Daniel told her honestly.

"Going back to work may not be a horrible thing. You can honor your brother's memory by doing the best job possible at a place he loved." Betty said trying to recapture her optimistic spirit.

"I did tell you that my number one responsibility was to get prospective advertisers wasted so they would buy more ad space." She vaguely remembered him saying something like that.

"I know you do more than that. I liked your article in November's issue of Hudson." She told him honestly.

"You read Hudson?" He asked kind of shocked.

"Ever since I was little I wanted to start my own magazine. Actually I read all of the Meade magazines except Mode." Daniel's response was to laugh.

"I don't blame you. Be glad you didn't have to meet either of the evil witches in charge of that magazine Friday night. You were lucky to be hiding in the kitchen."

"Actually, you're the only one I saw. Honestly, I may have Googled you last night but I have read your work before and it's pretty good. I did not realize you were the same Daniel. The series about gender constructs in advertising was pretty interesting." She said with a blush glad that he could not see her.

"That's one of the few good articles I have done that has actually made it to publishing. Also, I just like to say that the thing with the twins and the yacht was completely untrue." He joked but she could tell that he was slightly mortified.

"I kind of thought so. You seem too nice, other than the sex addiction, thing to be like that." She said remembering some of their conversation Friday.

"I'm not a sex addict." Daniel said defensively.

"You offered to give me a…" Betty cannot even say it. She went completely crimson when he offered to go down on her in the town car on her way back to Queens. Actually he offered to do a lot of things to her and most of it was obscene. That was probably when she got her hickey. It looked worse now than it did Saturday morning.

"Blowjob," he prompted. She went Crimson again.

"Yes along with other propositions." Betty said still Crimson.

"I don't know why you find that so outrageous. I told you your normal person pretty."

"No Just give it a few days. Try to get yourself into some routine. It will make it easier." Betty said ignoring his sexual advances again. She knows it's not real.

"Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Tomorrow is the first day of classes this semester and I'm also starting my new Job. But you can call me after the will reading." She offered knowing that he would need a friend.

"Okay, where are you working? I assumed that catering is not your calling."

"I've done it on occasion. But this semester I'm working at Westward animal hospital. I prefer not to give you a job description." She was cleaning up after the animals but it paid 16 bucks an hour so she took the job.

"That's not exactly in your field of study although it's probably better than catering a funeral." Daniel joked.

"Anything would be better than that. I like animals and the pay is good. I'm still saving up for braces." She had a feeling she would be saving up for her braces for the rest of eternity.

"There are a lot of paid internship at Meade publications. Some even have health insurance." Betty frowned when he said that.

"I applied for one last summer and the guy in HR told me nothing was available without even looking at my resume."

"I could still pull some strings." He said casually.

"If you did that I definitely would never sleep with you." She told him seriously

"So you're considering it now. I'm definitely more skilled than the moron and I can honestly say that you gave me the best kiss I ever had." Betty almost believed that Daniel was being sincere but it just cannot be possible.

"I'm not answering that. Good night Daniel." Betty said hanging up the phone.

As soon as she hung up her phone rang again. She assumed it was Daniel again so she did not even look at the number.

"Daniel despite what I accidentally implied earlier I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Who is this Daniel person?" Her ex-boyfriend asked.

"He's a much better human being than you." Betty said hanging up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after the disastrous funeral, Daniel was doing better. He was mostly sober for the weekend and he didn't break in to tears all the time. He also sent Bambi or whatever her name was away when she showed up at his apartment Sunday apologetic for abandoning him at the 'dinner party'. He shut the door on her even when she tried to kiss him. She wasn't Betty that was for sure.

Daniel called her Sunday evening during his mental freak out (and because he missed her). The thought of going into work Mondays scared the hell out of him but Betty talked him into showing up with her Betty wisdom. He was really starting to like this girl.

Today was also the will reading and Daniel wasn't sure he was going to survive without hitting a bar or losing the entire contents of his stomach. A crying jag was also highly probable. The reading of the will just made everything so final. Before Friday night, he was planning on being on a plane to somewhere warm and filled with alcohol to forget about this unpleasantness. However, that was what his father was expecting. He was tired of being that Daniel. He could never be Alex but then Alex could never be Alex. Also Betty's peptalk helped tremendously. Betty believed he could be more so he wanted to prove her right.

He arrived at the Hudson offices on time for once. The mood was somber. Everyone was wearing black. Alex's assistant Marisol had a box of tissues next to her desk.

No one had touched Alex's office. It was frozen in time exactly how his brother left it after the office winter spectacular, two weeks earlier. Was it only two weeks ago that his brother was standing in front of the staff making speeches about what they would be doing next year? Will any of that happen now? He was not even sure Jamie will stay on.

Daniel walked over to Alex's desk and grabbed a picture of the two as children. His father never liked it because it was of the two dressed in their mother's designer ball gowns. Alex always kept it on his desk.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Jamie said walking into the room and sat on the desk. Alex hated that.

"As far as I know I still work here. Although, I'm not sure if I feel like taking the guy from Atlantic Apparel to the Champagne room." Daniel said darkly. He was good with the advertisers. That was his special skill. Of course, they expected him to sell ads by flirting with the women and taking the guys to strip clubs. He could do more than that but no one expected it so he didn't try. Maybe it was time to try.

"I don't blame you." Jamie said with a slight shiver. "You still work here, at least until I'm no longer acting EIC and we find out who's taking over the magazine. Though, you usually don't show up before noon. I expected you to be on the first plane to somewhere warm that has vast quantities of alcohol and women. You didn't even make it through the dinner party."

"In my defense, I think everybody got the hell out of there after you and Jordan started screaming at each other. I just was nice enough to take one of the catering staff with me." Daniel said defensively.

"You know I hate her." Jordan and Jamie despised one another. Actually, Jordan has been trying to convince Bradford to get rid of Jamie when Alex refused to fire his creative director.

"I know why too." Daniel mumbled under breath. Judging by the expression on Jamie's face the man obviously heard him.

"I noticed the girl too. She's not your usual type." Jamie said obviously trying to get away from the subject of Jordan. "She looked cute in an 'I need to learn how to wear clothing that actually fits me' sort of way. But…"Jamie trailed off.

"You didn't expect me to see it?" Daniel prompted.

"Exactly, I mean you did bring Barbara to the funeral."

"I knew her name started with a B." Daniel mumbled to himself.

"The girl's name is Betty. No, she's not my normal type but she understood what I'm going through. Her mom died a couple of months ago and she has also grown up in the shadow of an older sibling. In her case, she was the good one who nobody paid attention to because her sister was a bit of a troublemaker. She got pregnant at 16. We talked for hours about everything. Sometime between pizza and the Brooklyn Bridge, I decided that running away is not a good thing. Okay, maybe she talked me into coming this morning last night. I think the best way to deal with this is to do the exact opposite of what everybody expects me to do." He couldn't stop smiling as he talks about Betty with Jamie.

"Good. I'm going to need you. I think you may be the only person who understands your brother's filing system. His assistant still hasn't found the last letter to the editor." For some reason, Jamie actually seemed sincere.

"It's usually in a folder labeled by the name of the bar where he worked on it." He answered honestly. His brother was notoriously crazy like that. Also, he did his best work at bars. The guy took his laptop everywhere.

"The scary thing is I know you're not joking about that. I'm glad you found somebody to talk to. Nobody saw this coming. I keep expecting him to walk into the room at any moment and yell at me for sitting on his desk." Jamie said staring out the window.

"I know…" Daniel started.

"I guess you would know exactly how miserable I feel right now, seeing as he was your brother. He should be here. We had so many things planned and now he's not…" Jamie's voice is shaky and he's not able to continue.

"No, I mean I know Alex wasn't just your friend." Jamie's eyes went wide.

"How much did he tell you?" Jamie asked as his eyes started to become moist with tears.

"Nothing, that's why I was suspicious, though, the fight with Jordan was a bit of a tipoff. Fortunately, I think my dad was too preoccupied with mom to figure it out. I've always known Alex wasn't quite the person that my father expected him to be but I still thought he was perfect. I still loved him." Daniel said honestly. There are things that annoyed him about his brother but the boyfriends were not one of them. (Okay, the cheating on Jordan thing was bad.)

"But he wasn't. No one's perfect. Yes, Alex was more than a friend. I'm not sure if I can do this. I actually drafted a letter of resignation." That panicked Daniel. Anyone else who took over this magazine would get rid of him even if his last name was on the front door. Jamie was one of the few that saw him as something other than the family fuck up. He wanted to stay here and do what Betty suggested.

"You can't do that. You and Alex created this magazine together. He would want you to take over." Daniel said with an odd mix of sincerity and bitterness.

"I'm not sure."

"I had the same anxiety last night and I called Betty. She suggested that the best thing I could do was honor my brother's memory by doing the best job possible."

"So that's why you arrived before noon?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Pretty much." Daniel told him with a shrug.

"Okay, then I'm going to put you to work looking over the freelance articles for next month." Jamie said going into EIC mode.

"Alex…" Daniel started to say but stopped himself.

"Yeah, well Alex is not here and we both know I'm better with the visuals. You did minor in English in college and that's where you got your highest grades." How did he know that? He blames Alex.

He had a 2.8 GPA in college and that was only because of extensive tutoring, his last name, sleeping with a few professors, and the fact that he earned straight A's in every single one of his writing or literature classes. It was what he was good at. He sucked at business but he could write and he could definitely proofread.

"Okay." Daniel said in defeat.

When he was surrounded by articles about manicures and that it was okay to wax Daniel completely forgot about the empty office down the hall from him. Maybe Betty was right, he could do this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was starting to wonder if $16 an hour was not enough to have to clean up after the adorable cats that scratched and peed on her. By the time she got home she smelled like a litter box. Thankfully, the only reading she needed to do for the next day she was able to do during the slow times. She just wanted to take a very long bath. Unfortunately, Walter was waiting on her doorstep with half dead flowers and a new battery for her cell phone. She turned it off after he started calling her nonstop after her little slip about Daniel. She wondered if she was going to have to get a new number. There was no way she was getting back with him.

Unfortunately, her sister invited him to dinner. However, when she told her papi everything that Walter has done in the last few days, her father threw an entire bowl of fresh pico de gallo at him. Justin took a cell phone picture with her camera. After another argument with her sister about how she wasn't going to be able to do any better than Walter, she finally made her way to the bathroom.

Of course,Justin forgot to cut her phone back off after he took the picture and it started ringing as she was getting undressed. This was becoming very annoying very quickly.

"Walter, I think my papi throwing salsa at you was a pretty good indication that I never want to see you again." She said in to the phone.

"What did the idiot did this time?" She heard Daniel say indignant on her behalf.

"He tried to apologize by giving me half dead flowers and a new battery. Apparently, he thought that I was not answering his phone calls because my battery was dead not that I did not want to speak with him." Betty said as she took off her pants.

"Yet, you turn your phone back on for me. I'm touched." Daniel said sweetly.

"That was my nephew, he took a picture. I'll send it to you." Of course because she wasn't used to the phone she may have accidentally took a picture of her in the mirror mostly naked. She was also completely unaware that she took that picture until what Daniel said next.

"I don't think that was a picture of your ex-boyfriend you just sent me. If you want to send me a naked picture of yourself, you didn't need to use a silly excuse. I find the snowman panties unbelievably sexy. And just so you know Bambi or Barbie from Friday paid at least $20,000 for breast like yours. I really stand by my assertion that you are real girl pretty and maybe even moving into porn star pretty." Maybe if she wasn't mortified, she would find what he said flattering.

"Oh my God, what did I send you?" She said checking the message only to see a picture of her topless in snowman panties. She could die.

"Oh my God, can you please just delete that picture?" She asked as she sent him the correct picture.

"If you let me see the girls in person I may be persuaded." Daniel offered and maybe for the first time she realized he wasn't joking.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." She said halfheartedly. Even her resolve was starting to wane.

"Not so certain anymore are you?" Daniel asked almost smugly.

"So why did you call?" She asked trying to get him on another subject.

"Apparently, so you can 'accidentally' send me semi-naked pictures of yourself. Although the idiot covered in tomatoes is a nice addition. I needed something to cheer me up. Seriously, after what I just saw you can do a whole lot better." Again she could tell that he was being sincere.

"My sister doesn't think so." She said with a sigh.

"Well my brother didn't believe in my editing skills but Jamie does, so that's why I've been taking over Alex's editing workload before we even knew who was taking over Hudson." Daniel sounded both happy and sad simultaneously.

"So who's going to be your new boss?"

"Myself and Jamie." Again that strange mix of happiness and sadness was in his voice.

"Your dad named you to be your brother's successor? That's so great. See, I told you your dad really does believe in you." Betty said excitedly.

"No, Alex believed in me or maybe he was trying to figure out a way to leave his boyfriend the magazine without tipping our father off to what was really going on. Although, considering what else was in the will, I don't think that was the case." Now, Daniel sounded a little bitter.

"I'm confused. I just thought that your brother ran the magazine for your father."

"It's complicated. My dad and his crazy accountants decided to do some 'special' accounting to keep his bank accounts padded. Basically to save money on taxes, he placed some of the magazines in our names. My mom owns Mode magazine and the food magazine. I think I own Player and Diversity Business but I'm not sure. Alex owned Hudson and Out in Business. Unfortunately, my dad didn't realize that his creative accounting allowed Alex to give over control of these entities to whoever he wanted after his passing. He gave the business magazine to Jamie out right. But he wants us to split Hudson. He gave me the house in Paris but the loft in New York goes to Jamie. He also left Jamie a declaration of love that caused my father to have chest pains." She couldn't tell what Daniel was thinking from his words but it probably was not good.

"Is he okay?" Betty asked with concern.

"I'm not sure but I really don't care at the moment." Now Daniel just sounded bitter. "All the money went to some charity for transgendered youth that Alex created with the help of dad's special accountants, so who knows if it's actually a charity."

"What about Jordan?" Betty asked remembering Daniel mentioning the girlfriend. Actually, Betty remembers reading an article about her. She thought that the woman was very interesting and a role model to girls like her.

Jordan received a full confession and an apology for him for using her to cover up his true self. He also left her his expensive designer shoe collection.

"Except for some of the tennis shoes I doubt she will be able to use any of it." Betty said still confused.

"Oddly enough Jordan has very big feet and they wear the same size high hills." Daniel did not sound like he was joking.

"I'm missing something."

"We all were." Daniel said taking a shaky breath "Alex is, was transgender. A couple of months ago, he told dad that he was going to go through gender reassignment surgery. My father's response was he'd rather have a dead son than a transgendered daughter. Alex gave him his wish." Daniel was crying at that point even if he was trying not to.

"Oh God." Betty said fighting the urge to fall down onto the toilet or use it for other purposes. "So it was …"

"Yes. Alex killed himself because our father is a judgmental asshole." She could hear Daniel's anguish. "The worst thing of all was the only person who was supposed to be there for the actual reading was our father but the assistant screwed up and we all heard his very final testament."

"Are you okay?" Really she shouldn't be asking that question because she knows the answer but she does anyway.

"Not really. I'm better than everyone else. Like I said, dad had chest pains and was taken to the hospital by one of his 'special friends'. I have no idea which one. Mom is most likely on her third bottle of Chardonnay and she wasn't even actually there. Jamie and Jordan have been crying nonstop even though we're at happy hour."

"You're together?" Betty asked kind of surprised.

"We thought it would be better to be completely miserable together." Daniel told her.

"Jordan and Jamie are not trying to kill each other?" She remembered what happened Friday night.

"They may be taking Jell-O shots off of each other at the moment." Again she did not think Daniel was joking.

"Isn't Jamie?" Betty was not sure how to ask that question politely.

"He is bisexual/pansexual or in his words 'a lover of good people'. I really don't know what's going on at the moment. Although, according to Marisol, my brother's former assistant, people to stupid thinks at times like these. Although, thanks for the pictures. I'm slightly less miserable now." He almost sounded cheery.

"Glad my spectacular humiliation can cheer you up during this dark moment." She said almost happy for her little accident now.

"You can cheer me up more Saturday. Before those two started 'morning' with each other, Jamie asked for my help cleaning out the loft here in New York." Betty thought this may have been an attempt to get her in his bed but she doubted it.

"I can help on one condition." She said.

"What's that?"

"See your mother. I think she probably needs you more right now than anything else, especially if your father's special friends are anything like Walter's special friends." She told him.

"You drive a hard bargain Suarez."

"I'll call you in a few days. I'm going to have to turn off the phone again."

"So, I'm not going to be able to repay your kindness by sending you a picture of me re-creating a certain scene from varsity blues?" Daniel joked.

"Good night Daniel. You can get through this. I know you're a strong person." She said trying to reassure him.

"I'm sober right now, so I almost agree with you. Good night Betty." Daniel said ending the call.

Afterwards, Betty took a longer bath than normal. She felt horrible for Daniel. He must be miserable. Although he couldn't be feeling that horrible considering what he sent her the next morning. When she checked her phone, she discovered a picture of him naked except for a strategically placed patch of whipped cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to let everybody know that I am keeping the canon element of Alex coming back from the dead as Alexis. I just thought that she would try to mess with her father's mind a little bit more. However, I will say it may not be exactly like it was in the show.


	3. I Think I Like (love?) this Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I re-watched A Tree Grows in Guadeloupe to get Jordan's characterization down because she is going to have a bigger role in this story than on the show. I discovered that she has the same last name as Betty's future boss. So, I'm going to play with that.
> 
> Sometimes Daniel uses the wrong tense in this chapter, this was intentional. He has yet to accept that Alex is actually dead (even though she is not really dead but he doesn't know that.)

It was 9:30 AM and he was actually at work that Wednesday morning. He skipped yesterday because he did what Betty asked him to do and actually went to see his mother. She was a mess and as predicted was slowly drinking her way through the family's extensive wine cellar. His dad's special friend also known as the biggest bitch at Mode decided to tell her exactly why she now only had one living son. The only consolation was she didn't burn an entire lot of magazines. He spent the entire day getting her into Sobriety Hills with the help of Marisol. The woman had connections.

He called his father to let him know that his wife was back in rehab but Faye picked up once and for all cementing in his mind that his father was fucking around with Faye Somers. Maybe under other circumstances he would find this devastating but what can top finding out your brother wanted to be your sister and he killed himself because their father was an asshole. Everything else is manageable.

Daniel did realize one thing he didn't want to be anything like his father. He did not want to fuck around with girls' hearts anymore. That made the days of screwing around a thing of the past. Therefore, most of his liquor collection is in the trash and he was actually at work again before noon.

Surprisingly, Jamie wasn't there yet. According to Marisol one of the other managing editors had to fill in for the guy one can blame him. Daniel just hoped Jamie would be staying around and did not turn in his letter of resignation. Daniel wasn't sure if Hudson magazine could survive without him.

Considering the pitying looks everyone was giving him, Daniel was sure most of the office knew that the skiing accident was no accident by this point. The rumor mill at Hudson was particularly vicious and second only to the one at Mode. Of course, his father's lawyers were making everybody sign a confidentiality agreement, including Daniel, about Alex's beyond the grave confession. He didn't sign his until after he told Betty about the entire mess.

Then again maybe they all know that his mother was in rehab again. He was sure that that would be public knowledge before lunch. Marisol couldn't even look at him this morning without breaking into tears. Considering how bad the morning was going he was happy to hear Betty's voice when she called.

"What were you thinking when you sent me that picture?" Of course, maybe he would have preferred her asking another question after not hearing from her for two days.

"Good morning to you, sunshine." He joked.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if my nephew saw that picture? He's always taking my phone." Betty said slightly panicky.

"If you were really upset you would've called me yesterday. Personally, I think you liked it and probably used it for private time." He whispered that last part into the phone. Because he was just a lowly editor, his office was only semiprivate.

"I tried but your phone was off." Daniel forgot about that. They took his phone away when he was with his mom at the treatment center yesterday. Of course, he didn't want to tell Betty that because he honestly wanted to avoid all conversations related to his , he wanted to avoid anything related to his entire dysfunctional family. Flirting with Betty was his only escape from everything. Well, that and actually doing his job.

"Seriously, is sex all you think about? How much alcohol did you drink before you sent that picture? If I was a different type of person, I would have my braces money and that picture would be on page 6." Her laugh told him that she was joking about that last part.

"Only a couple of beers and I trust you enough to know you're not that type of person. I think that's what I like the most about you. I know I can tell you anything and it won't end up in the tabloids. You're a good person." After knowing her for just days he knew he could trust her with just about anything.

"I think you're a good person too, despite almost everyone else thinking otherwise. Well at least, when you're not sending me pornographic pictures that my 10-year-old nephew could accidentally see. Seriously he's always getting in my things." He just laughed at her.

"I did that to Alex too. I was always reading his diary, sorry Journal." He said somberly. "I forgot about the nephew. Sorry. I needed to do something to cheer myself up after you know." He said as an excuse. Flirting with her did get his mind off of everything but he liked her a lot, before he had evidence on his phone that she was hiding a really fantastic body underneath everything.

"That's the only reason why I'm not completely furious at you." Betty said with a sigh.

"I thought that was because you liked what you saw." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Are you still trying to have sex with me?" She asked incredulously.

"Mostly because you haven't said yes yet," He quipped.

"So you like me because I'm a challenge?" He was kind of insulted by that insinuation but mostly on her behalf. Actually, he was upset at her sister and that idiot Wilbur or whatever his name is for convincing her that she wasn't worth the notice of others. Both had her believing that she was not pretty and therefore wasn't the type of person he would be into under normal circumstances.

"No, I like you because you're Betty." He said honestly. Again, she was different than anyone he has ever met.

"If it wasn't for you, I think I would be drowning in grief and alcohol somewhere in the Caribbean right now. You believe I can get through this so I'm actually trying. Instead, I'm proofreading an article about 10 ways to make your girlfriend call you God in bed and I threw a lot of liquor in the trash." He knows that everything he is saying is true. He would have left Hudson and would be currently working his way through his trust fund as quickly as possible. Instead, he was trying to get the next issue of Hudson out without giving into the desire to reach for the scotch that was no longer in his desk.

"Is that another line of yours?" Betty asked.

"No, actually that's the name of the article. He said with a laugh avoiding any reference to the first part he said. "Although it is about sex tips, I would be willing to try number six with you." He said referring to the thing about food sex. His usual type would not be into that sort of thing but he sure she would be. "You seem like a whipped cream and chocolate sauce type of girl."

"That's because I actually like food. I really should not have called you. I was concerned about you. You cannot be in that bad of shape if you're coming on to me like this. You're supposed to be working." Betty hissed at him.

"Yes and I'm asking you for help on an article. I'm not sure any of these things would work on a woman of your caliber." He smirked to himself.

"There you go again with the bad pickup lines."

"They are not that horrible." He said in his defense.

"Daniel!"

"I think I told you about the conversation I had with the therapist, sex and flirting are my favorite coping mechanisms." He told her trying to appear as if he was joking.

"That's what worries me. I'm not that girl you took to the funeral. You're the one that keeps telling me I should value myself." Really did she have to throw that back into his face now?

"No, you actually have two brain cells to rub together." He teased.

"Be serious!" She chided.

"I don't want to be my father. My family is a complete mess because of him. Yesterday, I drove my mother to rehab for the 1000 time because my mom had to bury her oldest son, a son that killed himself because my father cannot accept us for who we truly are. Also, the fact that the rumors about my father's sleeping around with various employees in a secret sex dungeon are most likely true cannot help anything." He explained.

"I'm sorry. I guess that was why your phone was off yesterday." Betty said with genuine sympathy.

"Yes. I only put it on long enough to tell my father what was going on. His fun buddy picked up. Now, I understand why my mom burned an entire shipment of magazines in 1986." He said darkly remembering the worst Christmas of his life. Alex was the only thing that got him through that.

"What?" Betty asked. Unfortunately, Jamie walked in at that moment.

"I will explain later. Jamie just came in and I have not seen him since Monday night. How about lunch this afternoon?" He asked a little desperate to see her again.

"I have classes and the kitty hospital. I don't think you want to have lunch with someone that smells like a litter box. Maybe we can do something Saturday before everything?" Betty suggested. That just made him smile.

"Okay, Saturday. Text me your address and I will pick you up at 10." He said grinning.

"It's a date - I mean - oh I'm hanging up now." Daniel's response was to just laugh. He was starting to lo-like this girl.

"I'm surprised to see you smiling. I assume that was your Betty." Jamie said sitting on his desk. It was an annoying habit of his that drove Alex crazy. Maybe, that's why he's been doing it so much in the last few days.

"She's not my anything. She's a new friend." Daniel said stammering a little bit.

"Friend is a very ambiguous word. You have been trying to sleep with her since Saturday and you showed off that picture she accidentally sent you." Okay, he didn't remember that.

"How drunk was I Monday night?" Daniel asked worried. Maybe it was a good thing that he got rid of most of his liquor.

"You were only drunk enough to send me a picture of you covered with whipped cream. However, I actually slept with Jordan." Daniel was shocked. Yes, he definitely made the right call with getting rid of the alcohol. He probably should have put Jordan and Jamie in separate cabs Monday night.

"I thought you hated her?" Daniel asked with his mouth still wide open in absolute shock.

"No, I was just in love with her boyfriend. It didn't mean anything. We were drunk and just furious at Alex. This was our way of getting back at him. After the ceremonial cleansing of Alex's apartment, I doubt that I'm going to see her again." Okay, now Daniel was glad that Betty was going to be there with him. He's going to need her to keep the two apart. Daniel wasn't sure what was more disturbing the two going at each other's throats or making out.

"I get it." He said remembering what Betty said about the whole Wilbur thing. Jordan was probably a better drunken mistake than that prick. Actually, just about anybody else would be a better drunk mistake.

"Yes, you are chasing after Betty." Jamie said almost smirking unfortunately it did not reach his eyes.

"I'm not -I don't-I haven't done the relationship thing since Lucy." He said honestly. He doesn't really know what he's doing with Betty. He just knows that he likes this girl. She's different. Maybe, just maybe, for her he may try again. She was good at making him try.

"It's been 10 years. It's time to move on." Okay Daniel had to repress the urge to roll his eyes.

"In 10 years, when you're happy with somebody else, you can tell me that. How do you know about the Lucy thing?"

"One time I asked Alex why you screwed around with every girl in Manhattan and he told me about this girl you met when you were 20. Although in his defense, he was completely smashed at the time." Jamie said sadly.

"Alex has a big mouth." He said forgetting to use the correct tense.

"Except when it really mattered, I wish he told me about what Bradford said to him." Jamie said darkly.

"Where were you yesterday? Marisol said you did not come in." He asked with concern.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jamie said raising an eyebrow.

"Getting my mom settled into sobriety Hills." Daniel said darkly.

"Good reason." Jamie said looking guilty.

"What about you, after your walk of shame?" He asked again.

"We burned at least $10,000 worth of designer dress shoes and half of Alex's suits." Jamie deadpan.

"I'm not sure if you're joking." He said.

"I am. Neither one of us has been able to go back into the apartment yet. I did throw a rock through the window." Okay, now that he believed.

"Well it is your house now or is Dad contesting the will?" Considering the lawyers were working overtime to clean up the mess that Alex's will made he wouldn't be surprised.

"He's not as long as I signed an agreement that says I will never disclose my personal relationship with Alex Meade or the real cause of his death. Considering how much I love your brother, it was an easy decision." Jamie said with one tear rolling down his cheek.

"So he bribed you?" Daniel was not surprised. It's the sort of thing Bradford Meade would do.

"In exchange for keeping quiet about what Alex did, I get to be the new EIC of Hudson." Jamie said with a sigh.

"You should just do what he wants because you deserve it." Daniel said honestly.

"I'm still half tempted to leave. I'm never going to be able to take Alex's office over. However, if I stay I want you to be my managing editor." Daniel was flattered but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here. He no longer wanted to be on the first plane to Tahiti but he wasn't sure he could deal with the ghost of Alex everywhere.

"Let me think about it." He said simply.

"Is that because you don't think you can do it? I think you can." Again he was glad Jamie was sticking around.

"It's not that. This is-was Alex's magazine. I'm about as uncertain if I can stay here as you are. Also I'm going to need to go to France to deal with things with the Château there. Mom is in rehab again and I think I need to be there for her. At least that's what Betty suggested. I just need to take it one article at a time right now." He told Jamie honestly.

"The old you wouldn't have dealt with any of this. I think this is the Betty effect. I haven't even met girl and I think I already like her." Jamie said smiling.

"I like her too." For the first time in years, he wasn't just talking about the physical type of attraction. He just liked Betty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What exactly did one wear to help a guy that you like, in an undefinable way, clean out his dead brother's apartment? Normally, Betty did not care at all about what she wore but her normal bright patterns and colors were not appropriate for such a somber occasion. She really wasn't sure what would be appropriate to wear to the restaurant that Daniel was taking her to afterwards. Half of her closet was currently on her bed. Betty has never done this before for a date and this was not a date (maybe).

"There really is a Santa Claus and he gave me my Christmas wish just a little late. I'm so happy that you're finally taking this important step in becoming a more fashionable you." Her 10-year-old nephew said smiling. "I can help you. I hope you're not planning to give any of this to charity that would just be cruel to the homeless." He said holding up a green and purple sweater with kittens on it.

"I'm just trying to find something to wear, not re-doing my entire closet." Betty said rolling her eyes. "Besides, I like that sweater."

"Yes but its two sizes too big and the wrong color. You have never cared before. Do you have a date with Walter? I think he's standing outside the house again." Justin asked. Walter still hasn't figured out after a week she is never getting back together with him to the point he was still following her and showing up at her house at very strange times of the day.

At least, her sister has backed off on trying to force her to settle for someone like Walter even if Betty was considering getting a restraining order at this point (at Daniel's urging). Unfortunately, she was trying to set her up with the meat guy down the street who is pushing 60. This was annoying.

"No, I don't think I really like him anymore." Actually, the more time she spends talking to Daniel on the phone and exchanging texts, the more she realizes that she never really liked Walter. She was just settling.

"I don't either. Besides you're much too good for him." Justin said supportively.

"Weren't you just salivating over the prospect of redecorating my closet?"

"That's just how you dress. You're a good person. However, I know you can do better than that." He said pointing to her little mermaid pajamas that her mother got her last year to match her comforter set.

"Mom got this for me." Betty said defensively.

"You'll be 21 in three months, should you still be wearing cartoon character pajamas? I loved grandmother but she wasn't the most fashion forward." Justin said sadly. He really did love his grandma and her mother so much. She knew that these last couple of months have been really hard on her nephew.

"Justin, I really don't care about what I'm wearing." She said defensively.

"Then why is most of your closet on your bed?" Justin said smirking.

"I met this guy." She started to explain.

"I knew there was a guy involved. Is this the one who sent you a naked picture? He looks a lot like Daniel Meade, the wayward son of publishing mogul Bradford Meade. He's also been on the 10 best dressed in Manhattan list for the last three years." She knew she should have deleted the picture but she had no idea how (and maybe a secret tiny part of her did not want to). Walter did not include the instruction manual with his Christmas present.

"That's because he is." That was when her nephew started squealing. For a 10-year-old boy, he was way too into celebrity gossip.

"Oh my God, he is a fashion legend. He was also Manhattan's most eligible bachelor of last year. Wait, why is he sending you naked pictures? More importantly why are you sending him naked pictures? I didn't need to see that. No one wants to see there aunt topless. Also is he the one that has been sending you text messages nonstop for the last three days? Some of them were not appropriate for a 10-year-old, such as myself, to read?" She frowned at that question and started to go completely scarlet. She really needs to start locking her bedroom.

"Serves you right for going through my things, I'm not going to talk about my love life with my 10-year-old nephew. Why were you reading my text messages?" She asked unbelievably annoyed with him.

"You have a phone and I was bored. It was much more interesting than reading your diary." Justin said with a shrug. "I will probably not do that again after what I saw. I may have nightmares."

"That's why you shouldn't go through my things. Is it that outrages that a guy on the best dressed in Manhattan list for how many years could be interested in me?" She asked annoyed after a moment. She was tired of everyone thinking that she only deserved the Walters of the world. Maybe she could have a Daniel Meade if she wanted a Daniel Meade. Not that she wanted Daniel in that way (maybe).

"Not really. I can see it. You're like an uncut diamond. If you let me make over your wardrobe everyone else will see it too. I've been researching Coco Chanel. I think her philosophy will help you a lot. Your outfits are always so busy." Personally, she thinks her nephew just wants an excuse to go shopping. He was the only 10-year-old boy she knew that would rather go to Macy's then a baseball game.

"So you believe a guy like Daniel Meade could be attracted to me?" She asked happy that at least someone in her family other than her father could see her true value.

"If he can see what I see, yes. But you don't exactly travel in the same circles." Okay, Justin did have a point there. If it wasn't for the funeral/dinner party she probably would have never meet Daniel Meade. That thought makes her sad for a moment.

"Remember two Fridays ago?" She asked Justin.

"When mom lied about having to go to a parent teacher conference on a Friday night, so you would take over her catering job?" Justin asked.

"You knew about that?" She asked slightly shocked.

"I know everything. I'm fabulous like that." He said almost taking a bow.

"Anyway, it was for the Meade family for the funeral of their son Alex. Daniel is having a hard time and I can relate. I've been helping him." She explained but Justin just nodded his head.

"So you guys are friends that send each other inappropriate text messages and photographs?" He didn't seem that surprised that worried her. Fifth-graders shouldn't know about that sort of thing.

"The photographs were an accident. I didn't know how to use the phone and Daniel sent me one in kind." She blushed.

"I don't think that photo was an accident." Justin said a little more excited than someone should be.

"Sometimes, I think the only way Daniel knows how to interact with a woman is to flirt with her. It's just what he does." She said trying to get away from things that were inappropriate for a 10-year-old.

"So you're getting ready for a date with him tonight at 8:30 AM?"

"Actually, he is picking me up at 10 and it's not a date. I told you his brother died and I'm there for moral support. I'm helping him clean out his brother'sapartment and we may go out to dinner afterwards." She explained to her nephew. However, he was already digging through the contents of her bed.

"Oh my God, I only have 90 minutes to get you ready for a date with Daniel Meade. You should've told me last night. We have no time to buy anything new. No wonder you were going through your closet like this." A sweater landed on her head as Justin started to panic.

"I told you it's not a date." She said as she pulled the sweater off of her.

"I may be only 10 but I know better. You're cleaning, so jeans would be best." Justin said right before he went straight for the other half of her closet. After he chose a nice outfit that consist of jeans and a sweater that Justin forced her to buy last month he started on her makeup and hair. She drew the line when he brought out tweezers and wax. Her sister was still sleeping so she wasn't around to ask questions, thankfully.

Of course, when 10 o'clock arrived it wasn't Daniel who arrived to her house in a sports car but rather a dark-haired woman that Betty remembered from last Friday although it was hard to tell without her crying. Considering what she now knew, she could understand why.

"Are You Daniel's friend Jordan?" Betty asked letting the woman into her house, trying to hide her disappointment that Daniel was not there.

"I think I preferred that to the woman who lost her boyfriend of two years in a freak skiing accident." Her voice was bitter and Betty saw her make finger quotes at the word accident. This really was a mess. Betty was just about to offer condolences when her nephew started squealing again.

"Oh my God, you're Jordan Dunne. I love you. How do you know Jordan?" Justin asked turning to her.

"How do you know who Jordan is? You're not into sports at all." She asked surprised.

"She's a fashion icon. She swam the English Channel last summer in a leather bikini. Also, Jordan has been named to Mode's top 10 best dressed athletes list for the last two years. You're the only reason why I even know what the X games are." Justin said excitedly. She should've known it had something to do with fashion.

"My uncle does own a fashion magazine in London. I had to pick up something." Jordan said graciously.

"You're one of those Dunnes? You don't sound British." Justin said slightly puzzled.

"I was raised here. My mom was kind of the black sheep of the family for getting pregnant out of wedlock and she decided that she'd rather be an entire ocean away from her family." Both she and Justin looked sad for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. She finished med school just to spite everybody. She's a top cardiologist at the Cleveland Clinic. She's the one who taught me to be fearless. Though, I may not be base jumping for a little while." Jordan said with a frown.

"I can understand after…" Betty started but trailed off realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Instead, she grabbed her purse and headed to the car, after telling Justin to behave himself, while his mom was still sleeping.

"So where is Daniel?" She finally asked as she slid into the passenger seat of Jordan's car.

"Daniel is currently trapped in a car with his father and mother in an attempt to get his mother back into rehab. Claire arrived at his apartment last night after escaping Sobriety Hills, now they're trying to get her somewhere else. He asked me if I would come get you." Okay, that was bad. Despite everything going on with his mom he still thought about her.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. There's no way I'm going to be in that apartment alone." Jordan said almost trembling. "Bungee jumping is less terrifying."

"I thought Jamie was going to be there- I guess that would be complicated." Betty said after a moment remembering what Daniel told her Wednesday.

"I guess Daniel told you a lot of what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"I know. I'm not one to judge considering what happened after my mom died with my now ex-boyfriend who also cheated on me."

"Sorry." Jordan said after a moment.

"Also, I met Daniel last week at the dinner party. I saw you and who I presume to be Jamie fighting with each other." Betty explained.

"I guess it was stupid for us to argue over who was more to blame for Alex's death. We are both equally guilty. Neither one of us could save him." Betty saw a tear running down her cheek as she drove.

"I really don't know what to say. If I say it's not your fault, you'll probably still blame yourself. I blamed myself for my mom dying and it was cancer. I know I hate it when people said 'I'm sorry' when they didn't mean it. Also, I can't say 'I know how you feel' because I don't think anybody does in a situation like this." Betty said with a sad smile.

"Jamie does." Jordan said with half a laugh.

"I was trying not to mention that." She said sheepishly.

"There's no point in being polite, this is not a polite situation. There are no words. They don't exactly make a card for your boyfriend committing suicide because he felt trapped in the wrong body and finding out that he's been cheating on you for your entire relationship with a guy that he's actually in love with. Wait, I'm not supposed to tell anybody about that." She said referring to the confidentiality agreement that Daniel told her everybody had to sign. Bradford Meade wanted to make sure nobody found out that his oldest son committed suicide.

"I already know. Daniel told me before signing. I'm sure I could make a card, maybe something with glitter and chocolate inside. Chocolate makes everything better." Jordan smiled at her joke.

"I don't want to talk about Alex right now. It's going to be bad enough when we pack up the apartment that we shared for the last year. I haven't been inside since it happened. I've been staying with some friends that live in Queens. " She personally thought it was bizarre that Alex left the loft to Jamie when he was living there with Jordan but she felt it was best not to ask about that.

"I personally want to know more about the woman that somehow managed to single-handedly not only get Daniel Meade to give up his favorite sport of women hunting but also get him to get over his crush on me." Betty blushed at that.

"I'm not that interesting. I'm 20 years old. I'm a third-year student at Queens College, majoring in Media and Marketing. Since I was six years old, I wanted to own my own magazine. You're a lot more interesting. Did you really swim the English Channel in a leather bikini?" She asked.

"Yes. Trust me you are a lot more interesting than you think." Jordan said before asking her a lot of different questions about school and her family. She laughed a lot during the telling her various anecdotes regarding her nephew, including him getting her dressed this morning.

Betty asked Jordan questions about her travels all over the world. She has actually visited every contenant. Betty also asked her questions about all the sports that she's done. Her favorite is base jumping. For example, in October she jumped off the new River Gorge Bridge for the third time with Alex. She was originally planning to jump off a waterfall in South America later this year but that's not happening now. Actually, Jordan said she wouldn't be able to jump out of anything for a while. It was the only time that Alex is mentioned during their conversation. After that, Betty quickly changed the subject to what it was like growing up with a cardiologist for a mother. She had a really interesting conversation with Jordan during the hour it took to get to the loft in Manhattan.

"Now, I know why he likes you so much. We have to do lunch. I'm going to be in New York for a few more weeks until I figure out what I'm doing next." She realized that for all her bravery Jordan seems almost as lost as Daniel was.

"Maybe next Saturday, that is if I don't have to work at the animal hospital. I really hope I don't have to." She said with a frown. Earlier she told Jordan about how much she really doesn't like her job at the animal hospital.

"I don't think I would want to clean up after very ill cats either." Jordan said smiling.

"It's not that great. I'm tempted to take Daniel up on his offer to help me find it internship at Meade." She says only half joking. At least that would be in her field of study.

"I'm sure he will as long as you thank him properly." She blushed at that.

"I don't want to get a job that way, not that I could. I'm not that type of person." She said not sure how she should respond.

"I didn't mean it like that, seriously anyway. I know the tabloids are a little horrible to Daniel and I did say his favorite sport is extreme dating but he's not that bad. Unlike a lot of my other friends, he's actually checked up on me in the last few days. If he was as sleazy as everyone thinks he is Daniel would have tried to sleep with me Monday night when I found out my boyfriend of two years killed himself." Jordan explained.

"He said even he would not hit on somebody who just lost her boyfriend." Betty told her.

"Though, that probably would've been better than what did happen." Jordan mumbled under her breath. "He has standards and I think he likes you." That revelation caused her to trip on the sidewalk.

"As a friend, girls like me don't end up with guys like that. Also there is the little sex addiction problem." She said as Jordan helped her get up from the ground.

"You mean girls with common sense and standards. Also he's gone cold Turkey. Thanks to you, Daniel Meade has been celibate for eight days and has not made a single appearance on Page 6." Jordan told her.

"Eight days?" She repeated raising an eyebrow.

"For him that's a record." Said a man that she vaguely remembered from the Friday before.

"You're Jamie, right, Daniel's boss?" She asked.

"I am, if I take Bradford's indecent proposal. Besides, I'd rather be known as that than the guy whose lover decided to kill himself because his father is a judgmental prick. I can say that because both of you already know." He spat out bitterly.

"I said almost the same thing." Jordan told him. "I thought you would be inside already." She said sitting beside him on the steps.

"Can't do it, I thought it would be easier when you got here and it's never going to be easy." Jamie explained.

"And now?" Betty asked.

"Still not ready."

"If it makes you feel better, we did not clean out my mother's closet for an entire month. You don't have to do this today." Betty said sympathetically.

"Yes we do. I want this apartment on the market as soon as possible. I can't…" Jamie was crying and surprisingly enough Jordan was handing him tissues.

"I think we passed a bakery a couple of blocks away. Chocolate cake makes everything better." She suggested.

"That's a good idea."Jordan said pulling Jamie off the steps.

"I think I like this girl." Betty heard him whisper as they started walking.

"I do too." Jordan added.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later they were in the living room trying to figure out what to do with Alex's extensive sports equipment collection. Okay, there may have been a half-empty bottle of wine and the remains of a very large chocolate cake sitting on the table. She has heard lots of crazy stories about Alex and Daniel over the last two hours including one about Daniel obliviously walking in on his brother receiving 'dictation' from both Jamie and Jordan on separate occasions. Unfortunately, it took her a few minutes to figure out what dictation actually was. She may have choked on a piece of also heard more about Daniel's 'dating' history than she ever wanted to.

"Don't get us wrong Daniel is not a horrible person. He just likes sex and hasn't found someone to settle down with especially after she we will not name." Jordan said slurring a little. She may have more wine than anyone else. She may have thrown all of Alex designer shoes out the window when she was packing her own things.

"You know about Lucy?" Jamie asked and Jordan just nodded her head.

"Okay, who is Lucy?" Betty asked kind of confused.

"The reason why Daniel's competitive sport of choice is fucking." Jordan explained.

"Or at least it was until he met you eight days ago." Jamie mumbled under breath.

"Alex was drunk one night and told me the whole sordid story. He and Daniel decided to spend the summer after Alex graduated college together in Europe. Daniel met this French girl. A beautiful hand model named Lucy whose mom and dad made Bradford seem like a nice person. They were the ultimate stage parents. He was completely in love with her and asked her to marry him." Jamie explained.

"And she said no." Betty suggested and the two just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Pretty much and ever since he has been sleeping his way through Manhattan until he met you." Although, the way he said it Betty knew Jamie was hiding something.

"It has only been eight days." She explained.

"My parents got married after knowing each other for three weeks. They've been married for 40 years." Jamie explained. "You are good for him. He would be a drunken mess without you."

"Or trying to get into my pants." Jordan added after a moment.

"Instead, he is dealing with his mother." Jamie said slightly shocked.

"Who is now in the wonderful hands of the doctors at Pine Crest." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Daniel, you're here!" Betty said running up to hug him. He deserved a hug after all the last few days. Instead, she found his lips on hers once more. Her mind went fuzzy again and she felt that spark again. Then his tongue entered her mouth and her heart froze.

"I'm sorry I am late." He said pulling away after leaving her breathless.

"It's okay. You had to deal with your mom." She really did understand.

"Yes apparently I missed chocolate cake, wine, and gossiping about me. So what horrible things did you guys tell my girlfriend?" Betty wasn't sure who was more surprised by that last word, her or Jordan and Jamie who were currently choking on their wine. However, she was starting to warm up to the idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Friday night, Daniel was terrified of seeing Betty again even though he really wanted to. Actually, he was terrified by the prospect of going out on a date with her. He didn't date. He 'hooked up' with random girls at parties or clubs, but he didn't date. The last time he dated anybody was in college and that resulted in him crying into his drink in an unknown club in France. He didn't want to go down that road again but he does not want to end up like Alex. Now, he was figuring out what type of first date a girl like Betty would like. The fact that he wanted something more than just convincing her to sleep with him scared the hell out of him.

Of course, his mother stumbling around his front door completely sauced, mumbling about South Dakota and lost children pretty much ruined his plans to find the perfect date or at least try to convince Betty to have phone sex. Alex wasn't there to play the role of the good son and his father was too preoccupied to care.

His mom slept on his couch as he tried to find a rehab center that would take her. He found one called Pine Crest, an hour outside of the city that specialized in grief counseling and substance problems. They agreed to take her after some begging on his part.

Jordan agreed to get Betty from Queens probably because she didn't want to be alone with Jamie and she was already in the borough. She refused to talk to Daniel about what happened with Jamie Monday or anything Alex related in general. Daniel was worried about her and not in an 'I want to have sex with her' sort of way as he was in the past. He always liked Jordan and maybe he was starting to see her as a friend. She was one of the few people who knew how truly screwed up everything really was. It would be nice to have one female friend that he hasn't tried to have sex with. He needed a real friend right now.

This trip to the rehab center was hard, made worse by the fact that his father decided to actually join him. Apparently his angry phone message was enough to get his father to actually do something. The drive involved his mom screaming and crying at Bradford the entire way. The drive back was worse, because at least before he could focus on his mother. Now he was the car with a man really didn't like at the moment.

"I'm pleasantly surprised you are helping your mother like this." He said it as if he expected him to do anything but. This is not surprising. However, he promised himself that he would do the exact opposite of what was expected of him by his father to get back at him for Alex.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice since you're busy drowning your regrets in Cognac and Faye Somers. I need to be a grown-up now. Thanks to you, Alex is not here. I'd rather have had a new sister, then a dead brother. Do you regret anything?" He asked after a moment.

"You don't understand." His father said staring at the road vacantly.

"Alex killed himself because he couldn't live up to your expectations and I have practically killed myself living down to the same expectations. I'm not going to do this anymore. I can't be perfect but I can be myself. That's what I'm going to do even if that means driving mom to rehab again." He said trying not to scream.

"Jamie feels that you should become a managing editor. It may be good for you." His father said avoiding everything he just said. This was typical. There family motto should be everything is wonderful when you're in denial.

"I'm thinking about it." He said vaguely allowing his father to change the subject. What was the point of getting in a shouting match at the moment?

"Are you planning to go to Rio?" His father asked. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You really think that little of me?" Daniel asked his father, he received no answer. "No, I'm not planning to run off to Rio or anywhere else." The 'because Betty won't let me' was left unsaid. "Though, I will have to go to France next month to sort out the Château, if mom is better. That may take a while."

For some reason he wondered if he could convince Betty to go with him. If Daniel needed emotional support to deal with everything in Alex's New York apartment, he would really need her for the house in France. Okay that was a lie, he needed her support but he really just needed her. If he hasn't been constantly calling and texting her for the last seven days he would probably be joining his mom at Pine Crest right now.

"You should take your mother with you. France would be good for her." His father said not looking at him.

"Being away from a husband who is screwing half of the staff would be good for her." Daniel mumbled under breath. His father said nothing in response. Thankfully, the uncomfortable silence was broken by Jamie calling when he neared the city.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago to help me clean out your brother's house with Jordan and your Betty. Instead, we are trying to hide your brother's wine collection from Jordan, who just threw about $20,000 worth of shoes through the front window." Judging by his tone Jamie really wasn't joking. Unfortunately, because he was driving, he had Jamie's call on speakerphone and his father heard everything.

"I should be there in about 20 or 30 minutes, depending on traffic. You should probably just give her the wine. At least, you guys are not fighting or doing other things." Daniel said referring to Monday night.

"Your Betty did not think it would be a good thing. Also, alcohol is what led to other things and Jordan has already had half a bottle with the chocolate cake." Jamie explained. Daniel was a little worried.

"She's not my Betty. I told you, she's just a friend that's gracious enough to help. Apparently, we need a lot of help." Daniel mumbled the last part under his breath.

"A friend that you send naked pictures to!" Jamie explained.

"Who is this Betty? What did you tell her?" His father asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will call back later." Jamie said, ending the call fast.

"I didn't violate your precious agreement." That was technically true because he told her before signing. "She is someone that has been helping me with everything. Her mother died a couple of months ago of breast cancer, so she has an idea what I'm going through." He explained with barely concealed animosity.

"You actually did go to a grief support group?"

"Yes, it's been helpful. I met Betty there. She's good at listening to me." It was not a complete lie because he and Betty sort of made their own support group.

"I thought that meant the same thing as 'Book club'." The man said referring to the excuse he gave his father two days ago when he avoided having lunch with his father as well as the word he uses on his schedule for leaving work early to 'hook up' with someone. Marisol was a genius when it came to creating excuses to avoid unpleasantness. Unfortunately, she was moving to another position in the company. Even she couldn't take dealing with Alex's empty office any longer. He knows they need to take care of it but no one has been able to deal with boxing up the things in there.

"Although, I didn't think you would be using it as a dating service." His father mumbled.

"The naked picture thing really was an accident." That was partially true on Betty side anyway.

"How exactly do you accidentally send someone a naked picture?" His father asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was in the bathroom when I called her Monday after everything that happened because I just needed to talk to her. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how to use her new cell phone." He said explaining everything to his father.

Actually, he talked about all the conversations that he's been having with Betty lately including her agreeing to help him with Alex's apartment if he helped his mother. Of course, he left out any details that will confirm that Betty knew what really happened to Alex. He also decided to bring up the former stocker bastard boyfriend just to make his dad feel guilty about the fashion bitch that will not be named. His dad suggested that he talked to the lawyers about the Wilbur problem.

"I think I want to meet this girl." He said when Daniel dropped him off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood outside the house for 15 minutes before trying to go inside. When he hears everyone talking about Lucy he knows he has to go in there. Kissing Betty was a nice incentive. It was just as good as it was last week, despite the fact that he was completely sober. Actually, it may have been better because of that.

Though, he didn't mean to say the word girlfriend. Apparently, everyone else was equally surprised so he decided to avoid that elephant as well. Thankfully, Betty kept things on track.

"They told me mostly good things. Did your brother really force you to sleep on the roof in your underwear when you were 12?" Okay, he really should not have left her alone with his brother's boyfriend and girlfriend. Apparently Alex is a blabbermouth in the bedroom.

"More than once." Daniel said giving her another quick kiss or at least it was supposed to be quick. Instead, he felt the kiss deepening and he lost his balance. Okay, they may have fallen on the couch.

At some point he thinks he hears Jordan say, "I'm starting to feel like pizza."

"Ken's is down the street." He heard one of them say. At that point he's preoccupied with Betty's tongue so he doesn't know who. Really, he doesn't understand why that Wilbur guy was screwing around when he had this.

"There are condoms in the upstairs medicine cabinet along with other supplies." Jamie yelled but he was too busy with her lips to actually hear him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it's safe to go back yet?" Jordan asked Jamie as she picked at her third slice of pizza. Three weeks ago if you told her she would be having pizza with the guy she suspected her boyfriend of sleeping with, she would say that you were crazy. Of course, that was before said boyfriend committed suicide by jumping out of a helicopter. Jamie wasn't horrible, and like she told Betty on the drive to Manhattan, he was the only person in the world who knew what this was like.

"Probably not, Daniel sent a text asking for some alone time. Even if I wasn't 100% sure they were engaging in sexual relations on our dead boyfriend's couch, I just can't go back there. Is it wrong that I just hope Alex would walk through that door telling us this is a big joke? It doesn't even feel like he's dead." He said somberly taking another drink of his beer. They were both trying not to get as drunk as Monday but she was already halfway there. She couldn't go through her dead boyfriend's possessions and pack up her own belongings sober, especially because of the circumstances of his death. Fuck Alex. She didn't know it was possible to love and hate someone simultaneously until this week.

"I feel the same way. Why the fuck did he not tell us? We could have supported Alex." She said angrily.

"I don't know. Despite all his daredevil antics, Alex has always been a coward, especially when Bradford was concerned. I should've made him come out to his father. Considering what happened…" Jamie said on the verge of tears.

"Bradford is the bastard in all this." She said handing him a tissue from her purse. She's gone through 20 boxes of tissues since Marisol called her in tears 13 days, three hours, and 22 minutes ago to tell her that her boyfriend was dead.

"He was terrified of not living up to Bradford standards. In the end, it's what killed him." Jamie's words were so true. She just hoped the same would not happen to Daniel.

"How long were you guys together?" She asked not wanting to talk about Bradford any longer. When this was a preferred subject of conversation, the situation was dire.

"We hooked up a couple of times in college. I was two years older than he was and we didn't meet until two months before I graduated. But he did help me get my foot in the door here at Meade. It got serious about three years ago when he asked me to help him create Hudson." Those words made her realize that she didn't know Alex at all.

"So I guess that makes me the other woman." She said bitterly, finishing off her drink in one go.

"We have - had an open relationship. Don't feel bad." He said trying to comfort her.

"You still hated me." She said looking up at him.

"You hated me and no, I never hated you. I was jealous but I didn't hate you. You were just the only one who had the potential to take him away from me. You were the only one that he was with where it was more than just sex or a means to pretend he was perfectly heterosexual." He said with genuine sadness.

"I didn't hate you I just wanted all of Alex. You were the only one who really has his heart. If Bradford was not such a prick and Alex came back as a girl, would you have stayed with her?" She knew in her heart that she would do anything to have Alex back even if it meant dealing with Alex as a female and letting her go. She would've rather had a female Alex as a good friend, then have no Alex at all.

"I loved- love Alex. Nothing else mattered." He was crying again and so was she.

"This is such a mess." She said grabbing another tissue.

"At least, something decent has come out of this horrible, completely fucked up situation. Daniel Meade has finally met a girl that made him want something besides a quick fuck." Jamie said almost laughing.

"I've known Daniel for two years and I've never seen him this happy before. Considering what a crappy 14 days it has been, I consider that a miracle." Jordan said as the tears began to subside a little.

"It's been a bad few days but it doesn't seem as bad when she's around. It's like I can breathe again and I'm starting to think that just maybe we can get through this." Jamie said and she agreed.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one who has noticed it. I asked her out to lunch next week. I like her. She's a real person." For her own sanity it was good to be around someone who wasn't offering fake condolences or asking her how she was every 30 seconds. All her other friends were fawning over her and completely oblivious to the truth. Thanks to her agreement with Bradford, she was legally bound to tell no one about Alex's suicide or the fact that he was in love with the guy in front of her.

"I like her too. I just hope he doesn't screw this up. He's already in a better place." Jamie said taking another drink of beer.

"We just have to make sure he doesn't."

"You want to play matchmaker?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"It would give us something to do. I need a distraction." She would do anything to keep from thinking about Alex.

"Well it would be better than doing each other. I'm in." Jamie agreed.

"It was a bad choice. Maybe, if Alex was not such a coward, we could have been friends." Jordan said wistfully. She didn't have that many friends that understood her.

"At the very least, we could have talked him into a threesome." Jamie said with a smirk. It's the first genuine smile that she has seen from him since this all began. Maybe, things were already improving.

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now caught up to what is posted on other archives. I hope to have a new chapter up by mid-February.


	4. Chapter 4: Tongues, Thai food, and Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or left kudos chapter.

Contrary to what Jamie assumed, she and Daniel did not need any of the ‘supplies’ from the upstairs bathroom. She did not let Daniel get that far. Okay, he got further than Wilbur-- she means Walter did, except for right after her mom’s funeral and they were together six months before she realized he was slightly deranged.   
Thanks to Daniel, she can now say the word orgasm because she finally had one. Actually, she had three. Daniel’s mouth was really skilled at other things than kissing. She didn’t know you could do that with the tongue. Apparently, the thing about a double orgasm that she read about in one of her sisters trashy magazines was not something made up to sell more magazines.  
She didn’t feel pressured to go farther, like she did with Walter. He may joke about it but Daniel was letting this go at her pace, which was unbelievably slow compared to what he was used to. Compared to Daniel, she might as well still be a virgin. She wasn’t ready for traditional sex but she wasn’t opposed to trying some of the other things that Daniel suggested, because at the very least she was curious. (Okay so she may have a slight fear of ending up like her sister, even though she loves her nephew which is why she was still hesitant now that she knew Daniel was serious.)  
Today she had her first encounter with oral sex. It wasn’t as creepy as she thought it would be. She actually liked it. Daniel didn’t make her feel stupid for doing something wrong or asking questions. He made her want to try new things and become comfortable with her own sexuality.She felt smug when she made him come with just her hand.  
“I wish I met you years ago? You are absolutely brilliant at everything you do.” Daniel said from the guest bathroom after cleaning up from there afternoon activities. Daniel was currently dressed in a pair of sweatpants that he kept at his brother’s house for emergencies. The pair of jeans he was wearing before were ruined and let’s just leave it at that. She was currently dressed in something they found buried deep in Alex’s closet that almost fit her, even if it was a bit long. Why did she have a feeling that this particular dress did not belong to Jordan?  
“Up until about four years ago, that would have been illegal in the state of New York.” She said just as he kissed her again. “Technically, I’m not even supposed to drink for three more months.”  
“Even though you had about three glasses of wine today.” He said smugly.  
“It was better me than Jordan. This whole thing with your brother is really hard on her and she’s having trouble dealing with everything.” Betty explained.  
“I won’t say anything to your dad. Sometimes I forget how much younger you are than I am because you are so much more mature than I am. Compared to me, you have been a grown-up for years. Where I still act like I am a college kid, forever on spring break. Betty, you helped your sister raise her son. You even gave up an internship at the Washington Post just so you could spend the summer with your mother.”  
She told Daniel about that when he was trying to convince her to let him find her a better job than clean up after sick cats.  
“They’re my family, it’s not a sacrifice. I know you’re a good person and would do the same. You’re not that guy that everyone thinks you are. If you were, Daniel, you wouldn’t be here helping Jamie and Jordan clean out your brother’s house. You definitely would not have driven your mom to rehab twice in the same week. If I thought you were the player of New York, I wouldn’t have done anything with you earlier, even if we did not do that.” She blushed, as images of Daniel between her legs flashed in her mind.To get certain inappropriate images out of her mind, she decided to start boxing up some of the things in the bedroom.  
“Actually, I don’t mind. I rather do what we did than what I did last week with Bambi. Even though we didn’t have ‘real’ sex, what I did with you was a lot more intimate.” Considering the fiery look that Daniel was giving her she knows that he means that.   
“You actually slept with somebody named Bambi?” Betty said pulling away.  
“I don’t know; that probably was not her real name. See I actually remember your name; therefore, what we did was more important.” He joked but Betty knew there was some truth to what he was saying.  
“The sad thing is I know you’re being sincere.” Betty said with a frown.  
“I know you are now very well aware of my crappy reputation which is why you don’t want to go any farther.” Daniel said with a hurt look in his eyes.  
“I also know that supposedly crappy reputation is because the last time you gave your heart to somebody she broke it into little pieces. Due to the fact the first guy I ever slept with cheated on me with some random girl because I didn’t want to sleep with him again, I am just as relationship shy.” Betty explained.  
“I really should not have left you with my brother’s widows.” Daniel said shaking his head.  
“I don’t think you can be a widow if you were never actually married in the first place. Also, in Jamie’s case, if he was married to Alex he would be a widower.”  
“You know what I mean.” Daniel said with a sigh.  
“Yeah, I do. So is it true that you have not had a real relationship since Lucy and you’re afraid to try again?” Betty asked.  
“It’s more complicated than that.”  
“Tell me.” Daniel explained the whole story of Lucy as they finished packing up the room. He cried a few times. She wasn’t sure if he was crying for the one that got away or his dead brother but she’s starting to think his tears are more Alex related than anything else.  
“She really did break your heart?” She asked him once he was done.  
“Pretty much.” Daniel said as he threw a bunch of things in one of the boxes.  
“Yet, for the last 10 years you have been letting her ruin your life.” She felt so sad for him.  
“You’re afraid to have sex with me because your last boyfriend cheated on you.” Okay, that accusation made her angry.  
“That’s not it. You and I come from two different worlds. Guys like you don’t ‘date’ girls like me. I had to have my nephew dress me this morning. I’m just waiting for my carriage to become a pumpkin again.” She tried to explain.  
“I think I like your nephew. He has good taste.” Daniel said trying to complement her. It did not work.  
“That makes me feel so much better.”  
“Betty, I don’t care what you’re wearing. Personally, I prefer if you’re not wearing anything.” Her response to that was to throw a pillow at him.  
XXX  
Seriously why does he always put his foot in his mouth around her? He’s always saying the wrong thing. If this was just about sex, he wouldn’t care, but this was about her. He hated hurting her.  
“Okay, that came out the wrong way.” He said going over to Betty. “What I’m trying to say is I like you. I really like you. I like spending time with you. I like talking to you. You are probably the only reason why I’m in this house and not at the bar down the street with Jamie and Jordan. I’m not going to disappear the moment that I get to come inside you. I will keep telling you this until you actually believe me.” She blushed again at his words.  
He really loved making her blush. Because she was near virginal, anything sex-related made her cheeks go this brilliant shade of pink. He enjoyed it. He almost enjoyed as much is making her scream out his name.  
“I’m not worried about that.” She said not looking at him, which of course meant that she really was worried about that.  
“Yes, you are,” he spat back.” Just to alleviate your other crazy fear, if the condom happens to break, I will not disappear.” The way she blinked told him that she was scared of that too. He can’t blame her because of what happened with her sister.  
“How’d you know me so well already?” She asked with acute expression. He loves the way her nose scrunches up sometimes.  
“I don’t know. Probably, the same way you know me. You know I’m half convinced that you dress the way you do to scare people away. It’s like if they can’t look past the crazy colors to see the real you, they’re not worth your time.” Again, she wasn’t looking at him, which told Daniel that he hit closer to the truth than she would’ve liked.  
“I dress the way I do because it’s what I can afford.” She said defensively. He did not believe her.  
“I’ve been told by Marisol that there’s this wonderful store called Target that sells designer styles at Wal-Mart prices. Apparently, they’re all over New Jersey and the other suburbs.” He joked.  
“Have you actually been into a Target?” She asked.  
“Not really. Designers usually just send me stuff. I do a lot of the fashion articles for Hudson.” He said with a shrug. He can’t remember the last time he actually had to go shopping for himself.  
“That must be nice.” She said sarcastically.  
“I’m not as spoiled as you think I am. After we are done here, I’ll let you take me to a Target. Let me tell you after spending several hours with my mom in ‘clothing museums’, it’s a miracle that I’m willing to go shopping with you.” Betty just smiled at him.  
“So you’re going to take me shopping at Target to prove that I can look good on a budget?” She asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m taking you shopping to prove that I want to spend time with you. I’m not Walter. You make me want to try something more than a one night stand. Getting you into a coat that doesn’t remind me of a giant blue marshmallow is just a bonus.” She rolls her eyes before he adds, “although, you are an adorable marshmallow.”  
“Despite that, I’m still not going to sleep with you right now. You’re still hung up on some girl who screwed you over more than a decade ago. You never really got closure with her.” She told him. He wondered if this was just another excuse.  
“I personally think closure is overrated. You try to talk with Wilbur about what he did to you and he completely ignored you your concerns. He tried to kiss you again.”  
“Actually, he is probably standing outside of my house again. He hasn’t figured it out yet.” Okay, that scared the hell out of him. He really didn’t trust that guy.  
“I’m worried about him.” Daniel told her.  
“He’s a jerk but he’s harmless. With everything going on I’m not ready to just jump into things. I just think we should take things slow.”  
“As long as we get to do what we did earlier I can deal with your definition of slow.” He said with a smirk as he tried to kiss her. That got him another pillow in the stomach.  
“You know, I’m starting to reconsider my assessment of your character.” Betty said with a glare.  
“You know you like me. I will make you a deal when I go to France in a couple of weeks to settle Alex’s affairs I will try to find Lucy and get this closure that you believe is so important.” He suggested, not that he actually was going to do that. Although now that he suggested it, Betty will probably make him go through with it. However, he may be willing to face her if it meant that Betty will come with him.  
“That will be good for you. You can’t move forward and you deal with the past.” Okay now he knows he will have to do it because Betty is just like that.  
“I will deal with my past, if you deal with your present and get a restraining order against Wilbur.” If she is going to force him to do something, he was going to get something in return.  
“Why do you keep calling my ex-boyfriend Wilbur?” She asked doing the cute scrunchy thing.  
“He’s too much of a bastard for me to bother to remember his actual name.” Actually, it was because he liked calling the idiot Wilbur.  
“I still think he’s harmless.” She protested.  
“He’s stalking you. You told me he tried to follow you into the restroom at school yesterday even after your father had threatened him with bodily harm. I’m worried and I’m going to be in France for a few weeks to deal with everything. I’m not going to be able to scare him off. I just want you to be safe. Though, you can always come with me?” He decided to use this as an excuse to convince her to come with him.  
“I can’t go with you. We’ve only known each other for a week.” She protested halfheartedly.  
“Jamie’s parents got married after three weeks. They have a much more stable marriage than my parents do. By the time I leave for Paris, we would have known each other for at least five weeks.” Daniel pointed out to her.  
“He mentioned the same thing. As much as I would love to go to France with you, if I could afford it, I have this thing called classes. Due to everything that happened with my mom, my grades dropped during the last two semesters and if I don’t get straight A’s this semester I may lose my scholarship.” He could tell by her expression that was a legitimate concern. He decided it’s probably best not to point out that he would be paying for everything.  
“However, to alleviate your worries I will get a restraining orderon one condition.” Why did Daniel have a feeling he was not going to like this condition?

“I guess Paris is not an option right now but it could be a reward if you get straight A’s this semester. An all-expenses-paid trip would be the perfect motivation. What is your condition?” He asked before she could object.  
“That we don’t go any farther than what were already doing. You still want to take me to Europe?” She asked him, slightly surprised.  
“I want to take you everywhere.” He said kissing her again.   
He successfully managed to convince her to have ‘Not sex’ twice before he had no choice but to drive her home very late that evening. Also, at some point they may have ordered Thai food. Due to all the ‘not sex’ they didn’t finish boxing up Alex’s apartment. Despite the fact that Jordan and Jamie never came back, they managed to get half of the loft packed up. Regardless of the fact they kept getting ‘distracted’.  
As agreed-upon, she arrived at his loft at 11 onSunday. She may have also given him a strange look when she saw the artwork in his bedroom. He’s going to have to get rid of it, if he ever wants to get Betty naked in that bedroom.  
Because neither he nor Jordan and Jamie could deal with Alex’s house again they opted to get professionals to clean it out. Therefore, Daniel made good on his promise to go to a Target with Betty to prove to her that she could dress well on a budget. (Okay, maybe he just wanted an excuse to buy her something other than snowman panties.)  
Because it was Sunday, they had to stay in New York due to the blue laws in various counties in New Jersey. They ended up at the Target at the Palisades Center because that mall also had several arcades, a bowling alley, an ice-skating rink, a Ferris wheel, and an IMAX theater. There was also a merry-go-round that Betty just had to force him to go on. It was good to just hang out with her without being followed by paparazzi. He wasn’t very recognizable in a baseball cap and non-designer blue jeans. He was sure none of them would ever think to find him in a Target picking out clothes for his new girlfriend. This day would be perfect if they would let him go in the dressing room with her.  
“I can’t let you buy all this stuff for me. There has to be at least $1000 worth of clothes in the cart.” She said looking at the grocery cart filled with clothes and other things that he picked out for her. If she thought this was all lot of stuff, he’s glad he didn’t take her into some of the more upscale stores in the mall.  
“The pants that you destroyed yesterday, due to your inpatients, probably cost more than everything in that card combined. Also, I did destroy most of what you were wearing yesterday, including the snowman panties. I’m just paying you back a little bit early for all the other things I plan to destroy.” He said holding up the cute black and white lace panties that he convinced her to get.  
“You wore pants that cost more than $1000 to clean your brother’s apartment?” She asked grabbing the underwear out of his hands and burying it under the new not puffy coat and other things he was getting her.  
“They were old.” He said as an excuse.  
“No wonder you think buying me $1000 worth of clothes is not a big deal.” She said incredulously.  
“You have probably saved me that much in therapy sessions.” He joked.  
“Fine, but I’m buying lunch and I’m paying for ice-skating.” She said in acquiescence.  
“I’m rich I can easily afford to get you some nicer things, especially at these prices. I can’t believe that coat was only $70. I had no idea Isaac Mizrahi was doing a diffusion collection. These are all really nice pieces.” He said enthusiastically. He was actually having fun dressing her up. He liked fashion but don’t tell anybody that.  
“But I don’t want you to think that I’m only with you because of that.”  
“I never would, although, I know you’re not going to give up, so let’s just go to the food court. I think I saw a Nathan’s in there. I don’t think I’ve had a hot dog in months. Let me pay for this and then you can get me a hot dog.” He said with a smile.  
“Deal.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

To be continued.


	5. Excerpts from the email accounts of Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. There’s going to be a time jump in this chapter. I would love to have more fluffy Daniel Betty dating time but the story is going to cover about 2 ½ years and well you saw how long it took me to cover a month and a half in Adaptation Mode Style. I don’t think you want to see what will happen if I write a 1 million words plus story. Of course, my favorite way to cover a lot of ground is an email chapter.

\----

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Why are you not answering your phone?

Time send: 1/16/2005 13:21:01

I was going to ask you about what happened with you and Betty last night but you’re not picking up. We didn’t get to talk earlier when you called about your brilliant plan to just get a cleaning service to finish everything up. I don’t think we are emotionally ready to go through Alex’s things. I still don’t know what to do with his office. Marisol said she would find someone to help.

Despite your snide comments, I did not sleep with Jordan again last night. However, she did sleep on my couch because I couldn’t let her go back to Queens that drunk. I may have slept with her boyfriend behind her back for nearly 2 years but I do have some morals. Also because I slept with her boyfriend behind her back for two years I sort of owe her something. That’s the reason why she picked up my phone this morning. Really, it is.

I’m sure you’ve got further with Betty, which is the other reason why I don’t want to finish cleaning up Alex’s apartment. I just know you two had sex on the couch. Just please tell me that you didn’t do anything stupid. She is not one of your usual fuck toys. You can’t just leave her and not call the next day. She deserves better than that. You deserve better than that.

I actually like this girl. She’s smart, compassionate, and she makes you want to try. Most importantly she makes you happy. Hell, she makes me happy and she helped keep Jordan’s self-loathing down to a minimum. For some reason Jordan is blaming herself for Alex’s response to your father being a prick. I can’t believe she’s taking it worse than me.Considering what your brother did we could all use a little happiness.

Don’t fuck it up.

\---

From: CameronHE

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Mr. Meade would like to have lunch on Tuesday

Time send: 1/16/2005 14:17:41

Mr. Meade has requested that you have lunch with him at 12 PM at Xavier on January 18. I would schedule the lunch with your assistant directly but I have been informed by your father that Marisol will be working for Ms. Somers effective immediately due to the sudden termination of Ms. Somers’ assistant. He said that he expects you there regardless of prior work commitments or your grief support group.

Helen Cameron

Executive Assistant

Office of Bradford Meade

Meade Publications

\---

From: Extreme_Jordan

To: MeadeDA

Subject: I did not sleep with Jamie again.

Time send: 1/16/2005 16:31:51

Honestly, I did not have sex with your brother’s boyfriend again. I just crashed on his couch. I’m sorry I hung up on you. I didn’t mean to but I had to throw up. Don’t say anything. I heard enough from Jamie this morning. I’m well aware that I need to stop drinking my way through this; otherwise, I will end up in the bed next to your mom. Seriously, why did Alex do this to us? Why couldn’t he just tell me that he wanted to

I’m thinking of joining a real grief support group but that would make this real (Also, thanks to that stupid agreement that your father made me sign I can’t exactly tell people that my boyfriend killed himself because he wanted to be her true self.) Part of me just wants to pretend this is not happening. Maybe, it’s a good thing you suggested getting a cleaning service because I just can’t go back into the apartment again. I’m just going to buy all new stuff for the new apartment that I am going to have to get eventually.

I got sick before I could ask how things went with you and Betty! Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid? Although, Jamie is 100% sure you slept with her already. I just hope you were there the next morning and still remembered her name. Alex told me all sorts of stories about you. He was always worried about you sleeping with the wrong person and getting some sort of STD.

I like Betty. She is sweet and a real human being. She’s good for you. You’re actually here and caring about something other than getting laid or finding the best party. I know you’re better than that. Now, it’s time for you to actually act like it.

# Actually, I think she’s good for me. She actually listens to me and doesn’t tell me that everything will be wonderful. Nothing is going to be wonderful for a long time but that’s what all my other friends are saying. They have no idea what it’s like to lose someone like this. I’m just going through the motions right now. But Betty understands that and doesn’t expect me to smile when I just want to cry. I hope you don’t have anything planned for next Saturday because I may borrow her for shopping or lunch or possibly apartment hunting. I will probably email her after this.

Please don’t scare her away because I need more real friends.

\---

From: Extreme_Jordan

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Do you have to work Saturday?

Time send: 1/16/2005 16:42:13

You probably don’t know more about your scheduled yet but I just wanted to ask if you’re available to hang out Saturday before Daniel schedules something. Although, if you woke up alone this morning I promise to punch him in the nose for you. Actually, I promise to kick him in the balls for you. I’m a professional athlete, I can make it painful.

What do you think about shopping and a trip to the hair salon? My treat, I heard that changing your hair is the best way to get over an idiot that cheats on you with some random skank. You deserve something for putting up with my crying and drinking yesterday. Actually, you deserve something for not going to the tabloids with what happened yesterday. You are a good person and most stores give me free things anyway. As somebody who grew up shopping at secondhand stores, I always thought it was ridiculous that stores give free things to people that can afford to shop there but not to people who actually need the stuff. I usually give my freebies to charity.

Now that I’m going to be furnishing a new apartment, I should probably take advantage of the situation. I have to get out of my friend’s house. I can’t take being around extremely fake people any longer. If you have any leads on a new apartment, let me know.

I think I just need a change or maybe a distraction. Do you think hairstyle therapy will work in the case of finding out that your boyfriend was in love with another guy and killed himself because his father is a prick? I might be willing to try anything.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Pictures from today and please say yes to Jordan shopping trip.

Time send: 1/16/2005 20:31:01

Hey, I know I just dropped you off at your house 20 minutes ago but I want to make sure everything is okay. I know we didn’t see Wilbur standing in front of your porch like a lost puppy but he was probably hiding in the bushes. I don’t trust that guy. I’m a little anxious that you have not picked up my last six calls to your cell phone. I worry about you.

I’ve attached a few of the pictures from today. You look so cute on the merry-go-round. That will be the new wallpaper on my computer at work but only because I can’t put the picture you sent Monday.

After checking my voicemail, I discovered tomorrow is a holiday for you. I could use some more quality Betty time. Do you want to do something tomorrow? I just found out my father is inviting me to lunch, or rather he’s forcing me to go to lunch with him to stay and I need more time with you if I’m going to avoid screaming at him in public.

In other bad news, Marisol has been reassigned earlier than we all expected. My father really is a sadist and he assigned her to be the wicked witch of Mode’s new assistant. After he fired her old one for letting the rumor mill know that Alex’s death was not an accident. However, Marisol was kind enough to tell me that her new boss was making her clean out everything that my father ever gave her. Marisol believes that he called off whatever was going on between the two but I’m just not that optimistic. I think my optimism died the day my brother did.

Also attached is an email I got from Jordan a couple of hours ago when I was trying to get you into something non-fluffy. Whatever she asks you to do, just say yes. I’ll even cover the shopping trip. I’m worried about her. Jamie’s worried about her. It’s like she’s drowning.

We can always meet up another time but I think she needs the Betty effect more.

I would love to actually see you during the school week, even if you said no to the club opening Thursday night. I’m sure we can come up with some midweek activity that will not interfere with your horrible job, that you are way to qualified for, or your school work. You know if you lose your scholarship, I can always pay for next year. It would be a better use of my money than drinking it away in Rio.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: Pictures from today and please say yes to Jordan shopping trip.

Time send: 1/16/2005 21:14:31

That’s sweet but you don’t have to. I don’t like you because you’re rich; I like you because you’re you.

Jordan wants to go shopping and get our hair done. I’m saying yes just because her email scared me a little and that was before I read what she sent you. Also if you really are her friend maybe you should spend some more time with her. You could take her to that club thing Thursday. I won’t even be jealous if I see you and her on page six together.

Thanks to spending the last few days with you I need to actually study. I also have another 30 pages to read from marketing class and I have to write two poems for my junior English class. I just found out that I’m going to be spending way too much time at the Cat Hospital next week. The other girl is on vacation and let’s just say Saturday afternoon is the only time I’m not working in the next week. I may be willing now to apply for other jobs if you have any suggestions, other than you asking your father to hire me for something at Meade publications.

The reason why you didn’t see Walter on my front porch was because he was inside my house with my dad. He was practically begging him to convince me to take him back as he fixed our television. I told him I was getting a restraining order and gave him back his cell phone. Apparently, he was using the GPS on the phone to track me and he knew we were at the Palisades Center. So that’s why I missed all your phone calls.

The good news is my dad literally threw him out of the house. He also threatened to call the police if he comes back.

Thankfully, because of what happened, he did not asked about the three shopping bags I brought with me. Justin knows that you took me on a shopping spree but I just told my sister the new stuff is from your brother’s closet. After I told her why your brother had a closet filled with women’s clothes, she stopped asking questions.

Also because of what happened I kind of let it slip that I’m sort to seeing someone from my ‘grief support group’. Okay I may have yelled that at my sister when she tried to convince me again that Walter was the best I could do. Walter thinks I broke up with him for you and I may have encouraged that belief a little. I may have also been yelled at by my sister a lot for that. She doesn’t even know you and she already thinks you are just using me for sex.

However, my dad is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You have been invited to Sunday dinner next week. He also wants to know if you have any food allergies?

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: Pictures from today and please say yes to Jordan shopping trip.

Time send: 1/16/2005 22:02:43

No allergies that I’m aware of. That was Alex.

Your sister has issues. Does she not see what I see? You’re really beautiful, especially without the blue puffy coat. (Not that I actually care what you’re wearing, because I prefer if you wear nothing at all. However, that does not mean that I’m only interested in you for sex.)

I would suggest that you burn anything else Walter gave you. Thanks for telling me about the phone. Unfortunately, I had the bad luck of talking with your ex-boyfriend the seventh time I called. He’s a delusional prick and you need to get that restraining order as soon as possible.

I’ll be happy to show up at your house Sunday. I don’t think I’ve ever done a meet the father dinner before. Although, maybe it would be best if you don’t tell anybody my real last name. I would like for your father to get to know me before he knows my reputation and brings out that shotgun that you joked about. I feel there’s some truth to that joke. I would say the same thing regarding your sister but I think she’s going to hate me no matter what. Again I’m with you because I like you. Sex is easy to find, nice people are not. Finding a nice person that you want to have sex with is really hard.

You’re right I should spend more time with Jordan. I will ask her in the morning to go with me to the club thing Thursday. I should probably spend more time with Jamie to although not at the same time. They both claim that they did not sleep together last night but I’m sure that they did.

No, I will not ask my dad to get you a job even though you seriously need to get out of that cat Hospital. That would require me to be on speaking terms with my father again. If he really did break things off with the wicked witch I may be willing to talk to him for your sake but I just don’t trust the man anymore. He did say that he wanted to meet you but I like you too much to subject you to his presence.

I will ask Jamie if he has any ideas. The man has a lot of connections outside of Meade publications.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: Extreme_Jordan

Subject: Re: Do you have to work Saturday?

Time send: 1/17/2005 6:21:01

I meant to get back to you last night but I sort of fell asleep on top of my computer. I spent the entire day with Daniel and no you don’t have to kick him in his special place for me. (That’s why I was up late doing homework.) He’s treated me a lot better than my ex-boyfriend did. We didn’t go that far. Okay, I let him go farther than Walter got except for right after my mom died. Actually, he did a lot better than Walter without doing that thing.

You don’t have to take me shopping, I would be happy to help you pick out new things for your new apartment. Although my nephew does keep telling me I should try something different with my hair. Actually, if we do go shopping he would want to come with us. He already likes Daniel because he added some ‘decent pieces’ to my wardrobe. I’m open to doing anything Saturday that doesn’t involve me cleaning up after cats.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

Subject: Re: Why are you not answering your phone?

Time send: 1/17/2005 7:11:13

If your new email address is anything to go by it seems that you took my dad’s indecent proposal. Good for you. You deserve this job for everything he’s put you through.

Sorry, I missed your call. I was at the Palisades Center with Betty and I didn’t get back till late. She made me go to a Target. I actually liked it but mostly because I got her in a coat that’s not blue and fluffy. Also she’s kind of adorable when you get her on a merry-go-round.

No, I did not have sex with her on Alex’s couch. I like her too and we decided to not go that far until I get back from France. The bastard ex-boyfriend really did a number on her. Also, I don’t think that it helps that her sister got ditched when the condom broke on prom night.

Unfortunately, I can’t convince her to go with me to deal with Alex’s European affairs. Because of everything that happened with her mom, she needs to concentrate on her studies this semester so she doesn’t lose her scholarship. (She refused to let me pay for next year.) Because, I actually like her I’m not pushing for more. See, I’m trying not to fuck this thing up.

According to her voicemail, Marisol found a company that will take care of the apartment. They will have it ready for the real estate agent to start showing by a week from Monday. She said that was her official last act as our assistant. After the wicked bitch of Mode’s assistant told everybody that Alex’s death was not an accident, Marisol said something she shouldn’t have to my father and he decided to punish her by making her the Dragon lady’s replacement assistant. Somebody named Marc St. James will be taking her place effective immediately because he told dad about what Ms. Somers assistant did. According to Marisol, Wilhelmina pissed off Faye and my dad. They decided to take away her assistant and Faye decided to replace him with her personal accountant’s daughter or something like that. The good news is he has been under Wilhelmina’s influence for less than six months, has interned at multiple fashion magazines, and has worked on fashion week before. What the hell are we doing for fashion week without Alex this year?

Betty is open to my suggestion to applying to any position doesn’t involve cleaning up after cats. Do you know of any possibilities outside of Meade? Unlike most of my friends, she doesn’t like nepotism. She was actually a little upset when I bought her a few things at Target. She keeps reminding me that she likes me in spite of the fact that I’m rich.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: Extreme_Jordan

Subject: Re: I did not sleep with Jamie again.

Time send: 1/17/2005 7:21:49

I believe that as much as you probably believe that I didn’t have sex with Betty Saturday. In my case, it’s actually true (under certain standards anyway). I promise not to ask Betty out Saturday, so you can borrow my girlfriend.

I know I’m not as calming of a presence as my Betty but I think I can be a good friend. I already don’t want to sleep with you; I think that’s a step in the right direction. I have to go to some big club opening Thursday and Betty said no because she has classes the next morning. Do you want to come? I think getting out will be good for you.

I know how you feel. Part of me would like to pretend Alex is still on some grand vacation and will be coming back any day now. I’m starting to accept that’s not the case but it is hard. I think it’s easier when I’m with you, Jamie, and Betty to accept reality without resorting to my friend Jack.

\---

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: I’m Impressed.

Time send: 1/17/2005 7:34:01

I’m not sure what I find more shocking the fact that you returned my email in less than 24 hours, you actually asked about fashion week, that you stepped foot inside a Target store, or the fact you did not have sex with Betty. I’m just glad that you’re not screwing this up. I think you can actually do this relationship thing. That French girl has screwed you over for far too long and you need to move past it.

I knew about Marc. According to your dad’s assistant’s assistant, Marquis, your dad decided to give us Marc because he wanted to hire somebody that you wouldn’t sleep with, in addition to awarding him for helping to keep the Alex thing a secret. Hopefully, because it’s been less than six months Marc hasn’t developed Stockholm syndrome yet. I have high hopes. Thankfully, he is actually qualified for this position and he showed up at my apartment this morning with coffee and bagels. He said he’s happy he’s allowed to have carbs again on a daily basis. The scary thing is, I don’t think he’s joking.

Even though today is technically a holiday we are having a pre-fashion week meeting. (Mostly because I refused to go to your father’s ‘we celebrate diversity’ brunch. If he really appreciated diversity Alex wouldn’t be dead.) 

We had to scrap half of what was originally planned so it would be good if you were there.Fortunately, we are not solely a fashion magazine so it won’t be as bad but Faye Somers annoyed the hell out of me for that little stunt she pulled with your mom. I want Hudson to be the talk of Fashion Week 2005.

Can you get me a copy of Betty’s resume? I already know she’s a very hard worker considering what she did at Alex’s place. She did most of the work Saturday. I’m not sure if I want to give her over to the competition. Regardless, I can probably hire her as a temp for Fashion Week.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

Subject: Re: I’m impressed

Time send: 1/17/2005 7:51:24

You are about the only one. I’ll be there in time for the meeting. You know if I wasn’t with Betty, I think I would sleep with Marc just to piss off my father. He really doesn’t know me at all. This means we will need to have the best fashion week ever. We should show up Mode by doing our own 10 designers to watch. We can probably use Marc to our advantage. I’m sure he was planning most of what Mode is doing for fashion week.

Attached is an old copy of Betty’s resume that I got from the HR database. She applied to one of the internship programs here last summer and was turned down. I don’t know why considering that she was twice as qualified as the person that we got up here with that food product name I can’t remember. He was an idiot.

However, I’m not sure if you can convince her to work here. She likes to get stuff on her own merit as I stated earlier. I told you I could barely convince her to let me buy her a few things at Target yesterday. I think that’s why I actually like her. Most people expect things from me but Betty does not.

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Now, I’m really impressed

Time send: 1/17/2005 12:31:01

I’m sure a few things in your mind were probably at least $1000 worth of stuff. Alex was the same way. You need to get out in the real world more. Just for that, I think I’m going to make you do a fashion on a budget article for the modern metrosexual businessman.

Why exactly did Alex have you only taking new advertisers to strip clubs? Your ideas were brilliant this morning. Though, we may have trouble with one of the designers that you mentioned. Your brother was good at pissing people off.

I read what you sent me. I’m impressed with Betty and it has nothing to do with you knowing her. This resume was not in the pile I was sent last year. I would’ve remembered. I’m going to ask HR what happened. If there were people like Betty available, I don’t know how we got stuck with that idiot Nick Pepper. He wasn’t even in my top three choices. I think Alex was mad at me that week and probably just hired the cutest guy available to piss me off.

\---

From: Extreme_Jordan

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I did not sleep with Jamie again.

Time send: 1/17/2005 9:41:45

Since my publicist said I need to make a public appearance it may not be such a horrible thing to go with you to the club opening. Will Betty be there? She didn’t mention anything about it in her email.

Although, she doesn’t like to take anything from anyone. I think that’s refreshing considering I think some of my friends are only friends with me because of the parties I can get them into.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: So about Sunday?

Time send: 1/17/2005 13:12:01

Glad to know you want to come over here Sunday. What is your mother’s maiden name? It will be easier for you if I use a name that is easy for you to remember.

My nephew already knows who you are but he promised not to say anything if I take him with me the next time we do a ‘shopping date’. I think he already likes you because you have good taste. He’s really into shopping and things like that. Last year he wanted to spend his birthday at Bloomingdale’s.

My dad agreed with you on the restraining order. Your lawyer friend contacted me this morning before Hospital duty and told me I need to go to Family Court because I haven’t filed charges against Walter yet. We are going to take care of everything tomorrow before classes. Considering Walter showed up where I worked today with half dead daisies, I really think I need that order. The lawyer agrees.

Thankfully my boss scared him away. I’m on front desk duty which is why am able to email you right now. I’ll call you tonight after work. I sort of miss my cell phone.

\----

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re:So about Sunday?

Time send: 1/17/2005 20:25:31

I miss your cell phone too. If you get something in a purple box tomorrow, it’s from me and not your crazy stalker ex-boyfriend. I can’t believe your nephew took the phone from you. Also I can’t believe he asked me about the naked picture or the text messages I sent you. Your present tomorrow will have special instructions about how to get rid of that stuff. Then again maybe I should reframe from sending those messages to you. What are your opinions on cybersex?

I’m glad that your dad didn’t walk into the room for a few more minutes. He seems nice. He’s also one of the few people that have offered sincere condolences about my brother. I’m looking forward to trying his cooking.

Your sister scares me. I can’t believe she asked me if we had sex yet. I’m kind of happy I could actually say no, technically.

I didn’t get to ask you how your day was before your family took over. That never happened at my house because it was just me and Alex. My dad was always busy most likely screwing Faye Somers and my mom spent a lot of time in rehab most likely to deal with the fact my dad was screwing Faye Somers.

The mood at Hudson is a little bleak. Thanks to Faye Somers now former assistant everybody knows that Alex killed himself. Thankfully nobody knows why.

We’re trying to focus on doing the best Hudson’s show ever. We are currently trying to find five designers that embodied the Hudson philosophy. This may be really hard without Alex. If your nephew has any suggestions let me know.

Are you sure you don’t want to come with me to Europe? Maybe it will be good for you to get away for a while. I’m really worried about that guy.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/18/2005 1:21:01

Sorry, I didn’t get to email you this morning. I had to leave really early to take care of the restraining order before class.  Things went okay at Family Court this morning. Your lawyer friend was brilliant. Walter should not be a problem anymore. I wish I could go with you but I already told you I can’t.

You must be desperate for ideas if you want help from my nephew.

How did lunch go with your dad?

\---

From: MeadeDA 

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

Subject: Re: Now, I’m really impressed

Time send: 1/18/2005 13:54:01

I really really hate my father. Sometimes, I don’t know how we are related. It’s true that he hired Marc just so I would act like a grown-up. It’s like he doesn’t see me at all.

Hey where were you today? Marc wouldn’t tell me anything.

I’m not sure how we ended up with that idiot either. If you want Betty to help out for fashion week I suggest you ask her yourself. Don’t try her cell phone because she had to change her number due to the stalker ex-boyfriend and my present hasn’t arrived yet. She had to physically get rid of the phone. The bastard was using GPS to find her and rather had one of the Nerd squad members at his work do it for him. Thankfully she now has a restraining order against the idiot. She did tell me about the guy showing up at her work. I think I would feel better if she was working somewhere else.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/18/2005 13:45:01

Badly, I did tell you that he hired a guy as Marisol’s replacement so I wouldn’t be tempted to sleep with him. Thankfully, the guy is talented. If I wasn’t dating you, I probably would do it just to prove my dad wrong. The only good thing that came out to lunch this afternoon was I found out that my dad is done with Faye Somers for good. Apparently, the thing she did with mom was too much for him.

Did you get my present yet? I miss hearing your voice.

Your nephew has good taste, so of course I want his help.

PS: You have not answered my question about email sex.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/18/2005 17:21:01

My sister sort of thought it was from Walter and threw it away. I heard it was a really nice phone. Sorry.

I’m sorry about your dad too. I don’t think he knows you at all. You are a good person Daniel Meade.

Justin is glad you think he has good taste.

Because Justin may ‘accidentally’ read these emails at some point I’m going to have to say no. It probably will be best to keep everything PG-13 until I get to see you again. Maybe I can wrap up things early with Jordan Saturday and see you before I go back home.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/18/2005 15:21:01

Saturday is good. There are a few things I want to show you that I can’t mention in this email due to the fact that your 10-year-old nephew will probably read it. What about lunch Thursday or Friday. Jamie is making me do an article about budget shopping. I may need your help. I should probably give you your new cell phone in person anyway to make sure your sister doesn’t throw it away again.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: Extreme_Jordan

Time send: 1/18/2005 18:21:01

Subject: Re: I did not sleep with Jamie again.

I don’t think I would consider people like that friends although I think a lot of my so-called friends are like that. Fortunately Betty’s not like that. I think that’s why I like her. She’s not with me because I’m Daniel Meade. She’s with me despite the fact I’m Daniel Meade.

Due to school work, Betty can’t join us. Also with her stalker ex-boyfriend wandering around I don’t think it’s good for her to be out someplace so public.

\--

From: Extreme_Jordan

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Are you okay with me going clubbing with your boyfriend?

Time send: 1/18/2005 21:32:01

Since I don’t have a new apartment yet, I don’t think I should go furniture shopping. You can help me pick out something.

Are you really okay with me going out with Daniel Thursday night? It would be nice to have a friend that is actually my friend and I don’t want to mess that up.

We are still going to have to talk about what you did with Daniel Saturday night. I heard he’s really good with his hands.

Daniel mentions some problems with your ex-boyfriend, is everything okay?

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: Extreme_Jordan

Subject: Re: Are you okay with me going clubbing with your boyfriend?

Time send: 1/19/2005 6:21:01

Yes. It was my idea that he invite you because I’m stuck dealing with Classwork. Also, it would be nice for me to actually have a friend. I was a bit of a loner in high school. Okay, I was a bit of a loner for most of my life. I don’t have that many friends or any of all. It’s hard to make friends when most your classmates call you ugly Betty.

I will be happy to help you look for an apartment. I kind of always dreamt about getting an apartment in Manhattan someday.

I really don’t want to talk about what’s going on with my ex-boyfriend. Let’s just say it’s not good and I will probably have to get a new phone number.

Also my nephew has a tendency to read my emails so I will not confirm nor deny the thing with the hands.

From: Extreme_Jordan 

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: Are you okay with me going clubbing with your boyfriend?

Time send: 1/19/2005 7:13:01

Sorry, about the problems you’re having with your ex-boyfriend. I hope things get better. I understand not wanting to talk about something and I won’t push.

I think you already have a friend in me. It’s good to have a second opinion when going apartment shopping in Manhattan. I had a friend who got completely swindled by some guy. Remember to always look at the apartment first before you rent it.

Kids can be so cruel. I was called a lot of nasty names too. I was raised by a single mom in med school and therefore we didn’t exactly have money for the latest school things. I was teased a lot for my big glasses and thrift store wardrobe. They weren’t laughing at the high school reunion last year. Being successful is the best revenge.

\--

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 13:21:01

Unfortunately, the restraining order is not working. He keeps calling the house and my sister’s cell phone. Fortunately because of the GPS thing and the need for the restraining order she’s no longer trying to convince me to get back together with him. We are going to get an unlisted phone number. I also think that’s the real reason why your gift went in the trash yesterday. She really did think it was from Walter. I don’t know about lunch. I’m supposed to be working. I’ll send you a message if I can get out of work.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 14:51:01

I think I figured out the new phone number thing when I got the disconnected message.

Maybe you should stay somewhere else for a few days. Preferably with a friend Walter doesn’t know about. I would be willing to let you stay at my house but my bedroom is currently being repainted. I decided that maybe a 30-year-old should not have a mural of the naked woman on his wall. I would be more than willing to share my hotel room with you.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 19:21:01

I think my Papi would hurt you for just suggesting it even though he does like you for helping us get a lawyer to deal with the Walter thing.

I really don’t have that many friends. Actually, I just have one and she’s kind of new. I wasn’t that popular in school because of how I look. I ate lunch alone a lot. I’m a girl from Queens, I will be fine. I have a whistle and everything.

 

Also thanks to Walter showing up at work today I’m going to have lots of free time. I got fired today. I also got hit with a purse repeatedly by an angry woman who was mad at me because her cat died. He was 15 years old.

\--

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 19:30:01

I’m sorry about the job. I know you hated it but I also know that working is important to you. However I think I found something that you would like to do better. Can you come by Thursday afternoon?

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 19:21:01

I have classes until seven. That’s why I said I couldn’t go with you to the club. But I can come by Friday. I only have one class and it is at 9 AM.

\--

From: MeadeDA 

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: I took care of the Walter problem.

Time send: 1/19/2005 19:39:12

Lunch Friday it is.

\---

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: Extreme_Jordan

Subject: Re: Are you okay with me going clubbing with your boyfriend?

Time send: 1/20/2005 6:21:01

Sorry, I didn’t get back to you yesterday. It was a bad day involving crazy ex-boyfriends and getting fired.

My mom used to say the same thing. I can’t believe you were teased in school. You’re so pretty now.

Sometimes, I can’t believe that Daniel actually likes me. I don’t think I told you about my sister trying to push me to get back with my ex-boyfriend until I had to get a restraining order. She kept saying things like I need to be realistic. I think she said the same thing when I decided to go to college instead of vocational school. She never encourages me to do more.

\--

EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Marc really is worth his weight in designer ties

Time send: 1/20/2005 9:10:01

Although, we will dearly miss Marisol, Marc is brilliant and not just because he found us a few good designers for the Hudson show. Somehow he found out why Betty’s resume wasn’t in the pile for the 2004 STARS program and there’s a good chance that the EEOC will be on our asses if this ever gets out. It seems that a certain HR person decided not to forward resumes of certain candidates to certain magazines because they did not match the ‘aesthetic’. However, in Betty’s case her resume wasn’t forwarded to anyone even though the Washington Post wanted her.

I’m handling it with the EEO office and there’s a pretty good chance somebody’s going to get fired. I don’t know if you want to tell Betty what happened. I prefer that she doesn’t know because I would like her to apply again after she graduates.I would like her to apply now. I think we can use someone like her. I would like to avoid scaring her off of working for Meade publications in general because of one idiot. I tried to call the home number you gave me earlier but I just got the disconnected message. I’m assuming it has something to do with her former boyfriend who you describe as slightly insane.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

Subject: Re: Marc really is worth his weight in designer ties

Time send: 1/20/2005 9:16:01

I think somebody may have a little crush.

Don’t tell Betty what happened. Her self-esteem is bad enough already. She’s already getting enough from her sister. This whole mess with her ex-boyfriend is really starting to get to her. Yes, he is the reason why you can’t call her. He’s also the reason why she will most likely accept your offer because he managed to get her fired yesterday. If you consider the fact that her mom died less than three months ago, it all may be a little too much.

Try her school email address QCSuarez_BR. Miraculously she never gave it to Wilbur so he’s not stalking her that way.

\--

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: QCSuarez_B

Subject: Job opportunity at Hudson Magazine

Time send: 1/20/2005 9:26: 01

A couple of days ago Daniel mentioned that you were looking for a new part-time job that doesn’t involve cleaning up after cats and Daniel manipulating his father to hire you. I have a couple of friends from college that are starting a new web magazine about fashion for women who are not a size 2 in the next couple of months that may be interested in you.

In the meantime, we could really use some help for fashion week. Daniel probably mentioned how chaotic it is. With Alex gone, we need all hands on deck. I saw how hard you worked last Saturday and we need someone like you. It’s not exactly a writing job but it’s probably better than cleaning up after cats. You probably can help Daniel work on his business guy on a budget piece. I am forever in your debt for getting him in a target. Can you try for a Wal-Mart next?

We can work around your schedule. The position pays $22 an hour and if you’re willing to stay on for a few months I may be able to work out dental coverage. I remember that you mentioned saving up for braces.

\--

From: QCSuarez_BR

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Did you just asked your friend to give me a job?

Time send: 1/20/2005 11:06:31

Thank you for talking to Jamie but I don’t want to get a job because we are dating and you want to have sex with me.  (Considering the way I dress, I probably should not work with any magazine in the fashion industry.)

It’s okay. I talked to my sister’s boss and because I did so well covering for her at your parents’ party she is willing to hire me. It pays less and therefore, I probably will not be able to get braces until right after graduation and that’s only if I get the bargain plan. But it’s okay, I will be fine.

\---

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: Did you just asked your friend to give me a job?

Time send: 1/20/2005 11:18:18

I can teach anyone how to dress, I can’t teach brilliance and you Betty Suarez are brilliant. Also it’s an alternative fashion magazine. You’re good at dressing to your own drummer.

I told you I was going to ask Jamie if he knew anybody who was hiring. Apparently, you impressed him so much Saturday that he wants to hire you and recommend you to his friend Ashley. He was furious when he found out that they did not forward your resume to him last summer. There was some computer mixup and we never got your resume. The guy we actually got was horrible and Jamie said he would have hired you if he saw your resume last spring.

Betty you should take the job. Knowing me has nothing to do with you getting the offer. You’re so good Jamie is willing to hire you even though he knows that I’m going to try to talk you into copy room make out sessions. Please say yes. I want you here.

\--

From: QCSuarez_B

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

BCC:MeadeDA

Subject: Re: Job opportunity at Hudson magazine

Time send: 1/20/2005 11:46:18

After careful consideration and a long phone call with my father, I accept your job offer for Hudson, though I should probably ask more details. That’s how I ended up working at the cat Hospital.  What will I be doing?

Thank you for the offer about your friend’s magazine but let’s just see how things go at Hudson for now.

\---

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Promise me you won’t try to have sex with your girlfriend in the copy room.

Time send: 1/20/2005 12:21:01

There’s no crush. I’m not your father. I only sleep with people on the job that I knew before working there.

My lover killed himself only a few weeks ago. I’m not going to be ready for a new boyfriend for a very long time even if Marc brought cupcakes. He’s going a little wild on the being able to eat thing. I think we got him out of Mode just in time but I probably should have him see a therapist anyway. Who knows what permanent damage Wilhelmina has done.

Also your girlfriend just accepted the position despite what she sent you earlier. Now, I have to talk to HR about actually creating the position. Considering we are covering up their ‘discrimination problem’ I think they will be willing to create a position with health coverage that will pay for your girlfriend’s braces. I knew that was a problem for her even without you forwarding me her email. She mentioned it three times Saturday.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Re: Did you just asked your friend to give me a job?

Time send: 1/20/2005 13:21:01

I’m glad you’re taking the job because unlike me you have actually earned this job. I’m so happy I’m going to get to see you every day.

\--

From: MeadeDA

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: re: Did you just asked your friend to give me a job?

Time send: 1/20/2005 13:21:01

I think I only said yes because I want to see you every day. I will see you tomorrow after I talked to HR.

\--

From: Extreme_Jordan 

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Don’t worry about your sister

Time send: 1/20/2005 17:44:41

Don’t worry about your sister. I don’t know her that well but I think she’s jealous of you. You need to do your own thing. Your mom sounds like she was a really good person. I think that goodness lives on in you.

I promise to keep an eye on your boyfriend tonight and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. He’s been well behaved since he has met you. You are a very good influence on him.

From: MeadeDA 

To: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA 

Subject: Thank you.

Time send: 1/20/2005 17:58:01

Thank you for extending the job offer to her. I forgot to say that when I forwarded her email to you. Also, thank you for arranging things so Betty will work here. I will not have sex with her in the copy room. What is your opinion on make out sessions in the steam room?

\--

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeDA

Subject: Re: Thank you.

Time send: 1/16/2005 13:21:01

As long as you do your job I don’t care. She should really help you on your shopping on a budget article.

\--

From: Extreme_Jordan 

To: QCSuarez_BR

Subject: Daniel was a good boy.

Time send: 1/21/2005 8:21:01

You’ll be happy to know that your boyfriend only drank one drink and spent the entire night talking about you. I now know about every single class here taking this semester. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Daniel light up so much. (He also told me what’s going on with Wilbur. Now I know why you don’t want to talk about it. Really, don’t pay attention to anything your sister says. I’m glad you suggested that I hang out with Daniel. It was good. He’s fun to be around when he’s not trying to sleep with you. Although I’m sure you believe the same to be true when he is trying to sleep with you.

Jamie was there with his new assistant. No, I did not have sex with him again. Something may have actually happened last weekend but I think we’re well on our way to just being friends who bonded over a very traumatic experience. Both Daniel and Jamie told me about you losing your job due to the moron.

I think you will do good at Hudson, at least temporarily. If it doesn’t work I can always use a personal assistant. My publicist has been suggesting it for years.

\--

From: HR_ Meade_publications

To: SuarezBR

Subject: Welcome to Meade publication

Time send: 1/21/2005 11:13:12

Welcome to the Meade publications family.

You will be serving as the personal assistant to Hudson magazine editor-in-chief Jamie Hunter.

Your position entitles you to full medical and dental benefits.

Click here to learn more about all the amenities entitled to Meade employees.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments make me give up sleep to write.


	6. Chapter 5: Don’t Listen to Marc, Mandy, or Your sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos.  
> Marc and Amanda make their appearance in this chapter because I love them both to pieces and had to get them in the story as soon as possible. Unfortunately, they are going to be a bit bitchy in this chapter because I have to write my two favorite characters, after Betty and Daniel, as close to their first season characterizations as I can. I’m surprised how different it is writing pre-series Marc and Amanda compared to writing post-series Marc and Amanda. There was definitely a lot of growth in those four years. However, the Betty effect should kick in eventually.  
> Some things in this chapter have been taken from the pilot episode and episode 3.2 but it’s going to be different.  
> The Hudson offices are going to have the same layout as the Mode offices but with some more masculine touches.

Monday, January 31, 2005

"Betty, please come out of the bathroom!" Daniel said pleading with his girlfriend on the other side of the door. She has been locked in there for the last 20 minutes since an incident with the glass doors of death in the conference room. Although, Daniel is pretty sure she was already crying when she ran headfirst into the conference room door.

According to the receptionist, that Daniel still hasn’t learned the name of, Betty may have accidentally overheard Marc and his best friend, that keeps hitting on him, talking about how shocked they were at the fact that Daniel was sleeping with the girl with the ugly teeth and crazy hair. Even after rejecting her several times, Amanda has yet to realize that he was not interested because of Betty. Until last Wednesday, they were sure he was a closet case and that Betty was his cover to keep up his happy heterosexual reputation. (This rumor may have started because someone may have overheard him telling Jamie that he would sleep with Marc just to piss off Bradford if he didn’t have a girlfriend.) Of course, they were wondering why he could not get a prettier person to act as his cover.

The receptionist also mentioned the fact that most of the office believed that he and Betty were having sex and that was why Jamie hired her. Considering this was Hudson, Daniel is not that surprised that this rumor was already going around, despite the fact that Betty has only been there a week and a half. Daniel could deal with those sorts of rumors (it is not like it’s the first time) if actual sex was involved. Unfortunately, they were still in the not sex stage. Right now Daniel was only happy about that because he could honestly tell people that Betty’s bedroom skills had nothing to do with her ability to get this job.

"No," the fact that he heard Betty sniffle broke his heart a little.

"Nobody cares that you ran into the conference room door. I think I have done it a few times myself. I may have been drunk at the time but…" he stopped when Betty cut him off.

"You’re not making me feel better," she said with a sad sigh.

"I thought making a fool of myself would do that." He said with a light laugh.

"It may be helping a little." Betty said after a moment.

"I thought so." Daniel said with a smirk.

"I don’t belong here. I’m just some girl from Queens who two weeks ago was clean up after cats to pay the bills. Half of the office thinks I’m only here because we’re sleeping together due to Marc walking in on us Wednesday."

So it only took him three days to break Jamie's no fooling around with Betty in his office rule. He couldn’t help it. Somehow Betty managed to convince a photographer that Alex pissed off a few months earlier to do a shoot just by sending him a sandwich from the old neighborhood. That called for Betty getting special "dictation" in his office. Of course, he’s not used to the new door and he forgot to lock it. Marc saw him going down on Betty. That ended the speculation about him being a closet case to be replaced with the thing about Betty getting her job on her back.

"Yes you do. In addition to getting us a brilliant photographer to do our first cover shoot post Alex you managed to come up with a use for Alex’s old office." Betty suggested that they should make Alex’s old office the new staff lounge. The old lounge will be converted into Jamie’s office. His father’s willingness to pay for the renovations out of the general budget was as close to an apology as they were ever going to get.

"Also you managed to convince upcoming menswear designer James St. Jimmy to do fashion week. Marisol and Marc could not do that after weeks of groveling due to my brother also pissing Mr. St. Jimmy off." Now that he was doing more than entertaining the advertisers at strip clubs, he has realized that Alex pissed off a lot of people in this industry. Actually, he was starting to wonder if his main job was entertaining the advertisers due in part to the fact that Alex had pissed off a lot of people.

"Marc doesn’t like me and that was before Wednesday even after I helped his friend with her ridiculous assignments from Wilhelmina." Daniel was sure she was blushing behind the door. She’s so cute when anyone brought up anything ‘not-sex’ related.

"I’m sure you haven’t realized this before but most people say nasty things to you because they’re jealous. Those people who made fun of your teeth and called you granny panties were angry that you had a 4.0 GPA. Amanda is Amanda and I think saying mean things is how she says that she likes you. Your sister is mad at you because you got to go to college on scholarship and she had to change diapers. Marc is utilizing the rumor mill because he’s frightened by you." Considering the apology and groveling that he has already received from Marc since Betty locked herself in the bathroom, Daniel was sure that was the case.

"I don’t believe you," she said with another sniffle. He hated the thought of her crying. He just wanted to hug her, which was why he got down on his knees and crawled under the door.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked backing away to give him room to get inside.

"If you won’t come out, I just have to come to you." Daniel said as he put an arm around her but Betty pulled away.

"What’s the real reason why you’re crying in the bathroom?" Daniel asked wanting to know why his girlfriend was so upset. She didn’t seem like the type of person to be easily hurt by gossip.

Friday, February 21, 2005

Betty was happy when she made it to school Friday morning without seeing her former boyfriend. Her dad threatening to kill him did no good, but her sister threatening to chop off his favorite part did. Of course, this threat was only made after Hilda caught him with the skank next door but Betty was just happy that her sister was being supportive.

Her marketing class seemed to last forever, mostly because she knew she would see Daniel afterwards. The same could be said for the train ride into Manhattan. It seemed to take twice as long as it actually did but at least she had time to read the first two chapters of the _Namesake_ for Junior English.

The meeting with HR was overwhelming but at least that snooty guy that would barely take her resume from last spring was not there. Actually, the woman was really nice and told her all about her new job. Technically, she would be Jamie’s personal assistant/intern and would be doing any special project that he assigned. Right now she would be working with Jamie’s regular assistant on logistics for Hudson’s Five to Watch fashion show. She was going to ask Daniel what that really meant. It probably involves catering but she’s not sure if models actually eat. But these were male models, so who knew.

She was a little worried when they gave her a new blackberry and laptop. She was sure that Daniel called in a special favor until the HR lady explained that because of her school schedule she was being given telework privileges. She would only be coming into the office, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesdays and Thursdays she would be working from home. She wondered what type of things they would have her do. She wondered if Jamie would let her do any writing. What would she write for a men’s magazine? Granted she knew more about Hudson than Mode magazine but she still wasn’t sure she could write anything for it. Betty just kept telling herself repeatedly that this will be better than cleaning up after cats especially when their angry owner’s start hitting you with her purse.

It took so long that Betty was scared she was going to be late for her lunch with Daniel. She had only five minutes to get up to the Hudson offices by the time everything was over with.

The place was beautiful although Daniel was right about the mood of the office. Everyone was very somber and dressed in black, except for the guy sitting up front wearing purple talking to another girl in a short cream dress that was a little inappropriate for the workplace. Betty smiled to herself when she hears the girl talk about how editor yummy was completely ignoring her despite his reputation as a man slut as well as the crazy/impossible assignment her new boss gave her. Betty was sure ‘editor yummy’ was a reference to Daniel.

"Marc you have to come back. I don’t think I can do this anymore. She scares me. I haven’t had a piece of bread since Monday. She gave my emergency chocolate to fat Carol. She wants me to give her Botox injections and I have no idea how to get that stupid crown thing for the April cover." The woman said on the verge of tears. Betty almost felt sorry for her.

"Snap out of it Mandy. You will go back down there and give her the Botox injections and you will like it and you will figure out a way to get the crown." The guy named Marc said sort of shaking her.

"But she hates me and she scares me. You’re my best friend. Getting to stare at the yummy editor is not worth ruining this." She said pleading most likely referring to her boyfriend again.

"Wilhelmina hates everyone." The man said putting an arm around her.

"I think she sort of didn’t hate you. She was furious when they took you away and she’s taking it out on me. All she does is talk about you." She said as she started to cry harder.

Betty was sure this conversation was going to keep going on and she decided that she needed to interrupt.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can find Jamie Hunter’s office?" As much as she wanted to know where Daniel was she should probably see her new boss first.

"Are you the before or maybe the in between?" The girl referred to as Mandy asked as her tears started to subside. "The outfit is ok, even if it’s from a diffuse collection."

"Thank you, my boyfriend picked it out." She said sort of blushing.

"But the only excuse for hair like yours is an all week sex marathon. Considering you started blushing when you mentioned your boyfriend picked out your outfit, I don’t think you’re that type of girl." Mandy said looking at her deviously.

"I’m sure that was the look her boyfriend was going for." She heard Jamie joke as he approached with Daniel.

Daniel looked like he was about to kiss her but she gave him a quick look. They needed to be professional. She didn’t want the entire office thinking that she only got her job because they were sleeping together, not that they were actually sleeping together but it was close enough.

"Amanda shouldn’t you get back to Dragon lady. I really don’t want her coming back up in an attempt to steal my new assistant." Jamie said sternly. Of course, by that point Amanda was making her way towards Daniel and placed an arm around him or at least try to. Daniel pulled away quickly and moved closer to her.

"Please don’t make me go down there. She scares me. I still don’t know how to get the crown thing. I would rather spend time around you and Daniel. You know I could have gone to the club last night. I’m willing to do anything involving alcohol." She said now trying to flirt with Jamie, instead of Daniel. The guy in purple was rolling his eyes.

"I promise Marisol will protect you." Jamie said putting an arm around her and leaving her to the elevator.

"What just happened?" Betty asked kind of surprised.

"That is Amanda, Marc’s sort of best friend and she is a little ... I’m not sure how to describe her except that she is Amanda. She was the receptionist at Mode until Monday after a series of events resulted in Marc moving up here and Amanda being promoted to his old job. I think I told you about Wilhelmina." Daniel explained.

"I think you called her an ice queen." Betty said remembering his angry rant on the way back from the mall last week.

"Don’t speak ill of my former boss, she’s not evil just high maintenance. Besides the ice queen of Mode is Faye." Marc said bitterly.

"I agree." Betty heard Daniel mumble under breath.

"According to Mandy, the divine Ms. Somers has known her since she was a little girl yet she handed her over to Wilhelmina as a beautiful sacrifice. I am the first assistant that Wilhelmina Slater has had for more than three months since she became creative director at Mode. She makes everyone do something nearly impossible like get that stupid tiara and nobody has ever been able to do it. If it wasn’t for her shoe habit Mandy would have left yesterday." The guy explained.

"I think that title applies to both women equally along with a few more derogatory ones. The only carbohydrates you were allowed to consume came from alcohol." Jamie said returning. "I admire you for being a good friend but can you please take her into Alex’s old office the next time she gets slightly hysterical. Please remind her that I’m not interested and Daniel actually has a girlfriend." Marc actually snickered at that.

"Yes, Mr. Hunter. Although, the girlfriend thing has not stopped Mandy before. Actually, the boyfriend thing has not stopped her before." Marc said with another snicker.

"It is Jamie. Also, I’m worried that Wilhelmina may be using her to spy on what we are doing for fashion week so please don’t say anything." Jamie told him with a sigh.

"Of course Mister—Jamie." Marc said quickly.

"So you’re not doing all the prep work for fashion week alone, I brought in Betty Suarez to help you. She’s a third-year student at Queens College majoring in business and marketing. She’s also going to be helping Daniel on a few feature projects." She smiled at that.

"You’re going to help me put together a fashion show?" Marc said looking at her dubiously.

"I assume that I probably will be helping you with things like ordering catering and putting gift bags together. I’m aware you have more experience than I do and I’m just here to help." She said trying to put the man at ease.

"If you knew anything about Fashion Week, you would know that nobody eats. You had to have your boyfriend dress you, who apparently has good taste for a straight guy." He said giving her a look that said you know nothing. Betty kind of agreed with him.

"Thank you." Daniel said putting an arm around her that instantly eased her fears. "Since, I’m the one choosing most of the designers, I think that’s a good thing.

"You’re dating her?" Marc asked as his mouth opened in shock. "That does explain her hair."

"They met at Daniel’s grief support group." Jamie explained using the same cover that they have been giving to everyone else.

"People do strange things after the death of someone close. I almost had sex with a girl after my dad died." Marc said with a shiver. Daniel just glared at him. Betty actually felt pains of sympathy for the guy.

"If it makes you feel better after my mom died, I slept with a guy who I now have to have a restraining order against." She said with a smile in an effort to be comforting.

"Slightly," He said shrugging. "Now I remember why your name is so familiar. You are that girl that the prick in HR would not let into the STARS program, despite the 3.7 GPA, because of her bad wardrobe. That guy has always had bad taste, which is why he never called me back. Like Mandy said your outfit is okay but the hair needs a gallon of moisturizer and some sort of styling product. Although, I’m guessing he’s responsible for that." He said pointing to Daniel who had his head in his hands. At this point, Jamie was furious and Betty was really confused.

"Also, I know the name of a good orthodontist and I’m assuming that Jamie was kind enough to get you dental." He said pointing to her teeth. Apparently that was the last straw for Jamie.

"I think we need to talk more about fashion week details in my office right now." Jamie said grabbing him by the arm. Betty could hear the screaming from the hallway as an asthma inhaler came out. The only thing she could make out was, "Do you want to scare all the competent people away to Isabella? I told you not to mention the HR thing," and "Just breathe; I can finish yelling at you once the medication kicks in."

"Daniel what is he talking about?" Betty asked Daniel in complete puzzlement. Thanks to the open layout of _Hudson_ most people were staring at her.

"What is your favorite food to eat when you’re having a bad day?" Daniel asked not answering her question.

"French fries, they are my go to food during times of stress." She told him.

"Okay, French fries it is." Daniel said as he instructed the receptionist to hold all his calls after he returned with his coat. She’s sure it’s a new office because there were boxes everywhere and he’s not sharing with two other people like he told her about before. Thanks to the Walter situation they haven’t really got to talk that much in the last week. She was very happy to have a blackberry right now.

On the way to one of the best French fry places in Manhattan, Daniel told her what Jamie would be expecting her to do. Not once did he explain what Marc was talking about until she had a very large serving of cheese fries.

"Daniel, just tell me what’s going on. I’m a little worried. The last time anybody refused to tell me something until I had food was when my mother died. I’m never going to be able to eat a Snickers bar again. You’re not breaking up with me?" She asked realizing that the whole situation was a little too good to be true. Mandy or whatever her name is seemed to be very interested in Daniel. She seemed more like the type of girl he would actually be in two.

"No, I’m still interested in being with you. If I thought that I could get away with it, I would take you back to my hotel room but you’re not into that sort of thing." Daniel said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah but that girl Mandy was into you and would go back to your hotel room. She called me the ‘before’, whatever that means." Betty said eating one of her French fries.

"As I said before Amanda is kind of like that. She flirts with everyone, even Marc. Let’s just say, he’s more Jamie’s type." Daniel said taking one of her fries as his fingers brushed hers again. He was taking her fries because he got a salad.

"Isn’t everyone Jamie’s type?" Betty asked enjoying the contact of his fingers.

"He doesn’t date the stupid or shallow. That pretty much rules out most of the people at Mode. Don’t listen to what Amanda said earlier. You’re pretty and don’t require airbrushing."

"What about what Marc said about me not being hired because of my wardrobe?" She asked and Daniel almost choked on his stolen French fry.

"I was hoping you would forget about that." He said taking a drink of his diet soda.

"I have an excellent memory."

"You have an excellent everything." Daniel said grabbing another one of her French fries. They were already in the habit of eating off each other’s plates after knowing each other for just three weeks. Actually, she thinks he only got a salad so he could take her French fries.

"Okay, Jamie asked me to give him your resume. I didn’t want to ask you, so I called a friend in HR and asked her to pull up the resume you submitted last summer. Jamie was impressed and wanted to know why we never saw your application. It turned out that there was somebody in HR who skipped out on EEO training. Despite how high your GPA was nobody received your resume for the program because the idiot decided to not forward qualified people because they didn’t look the way he wanted them to. What is your GPA now? I know you said you had some problems because of your mom being sick." He asked with genuine concern.

"3.46, I have to maintain a 3.5 to keep my scholarship. Are you telling me that I wasn’t hired because of the way I look. That’s illegal." She blurted out, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Very illegal and unfortunately you were not the only one. There was a guy from NYU with a 3.9 GPA and his resume was also put in the ‘round filing cabinet’ because he came to the interview in Birkenstocks and had dreadlocks. Another person’s resume was only sent to Diversity Business because she utilized a wheelchair." Betty didn’t know what to think of what Daniel was telling her. The fact that Daniel looked upset made Betty feel a little better.

"Does it make you feel better to know that the guy was fired after we found out what he was doing?" Daniel asked after a moment of silence.

"Just a little." She said taking another fry.

"The people that matter are going to see the real you. The people that don’t see how wonderful you are don’t matter." He told her trying to make her feel better but a part of Betty didn’t believe him. That part sounded suspiciously like her sister.

XXX

Daniel was so tempted to kill Marc and his friend for screwing with his girlfriend self-esteem. 10 minutes with her and they have managed to undo all his good work for the last three weeks.

"I think losing an internship opportunity matters." Betty said bitterly. He could sense that she was upset. He knew that Betty would be heartbroken when she found out what happened last summer. That’s why he didn’t want her to find out. Unfortunately, Marc screwed up.

"Yes and the Washington Post wanted you instead. Jamie wants you at Hudson now. You’re even getting to telework. I would love to do that." He said taking her French fries again. He only got a salad so he could still some of her food.

"Would you actually work?" She said as she grabbed a piece of chicken from his salad.

"With you, yes. Let’s finish lunch and then we can go back to the office so I can give you the grand tour and get you up to speed." He said with a smirk. He personally was tempted to give her a tour of the steam room but he doubted they would get to do anything fun. He wanted to kiss her right now but didn’t because he wasn’t sure Betty could handle being all over the tabloids. He saw her face when Marc expressed his shock over their relationship.

"I think Jamie mentioned something about helping you with a shopping on a budget article."

"It was originally supposed to be a Business wear on a budget article, but Jamie is thinking about doing a welcome to the real world/workforce issue in May for recent college graduates. So it may become an article about dressing to impress on your first job interview." Daniel explained.

"So it’s supposed to be dressing to impress the boss on a college student’s budget article." Betty said with a slight frown.

"Exactly and since you are the only college student I know I thought you could help. I can pick you up Tuesday after your morning lecture and have you back in time for your five PM class. You can take me to that Wal-Mart place that Jamie says I must go to. Why exactly did you decide to take a class that late?" He asked confused. Daniel never took really late classes or early ones for that matter, except for writing. Those were the only type of classes that he would risk his partying schedule for.

"Because it was the only time available and a lot of the classes at Queens College are designed for commuter students who work full-time. I’ll go with you but I personally think this is just some way for you to get paid to go out with me. That sounded a lot better in my head." Betty said after a moment with a laugh. His Betty was back.

XXX

When Jordan received a very detailed phone call with specific instructions not to make Betty self-conscious about her wardrobe or hair, she was 99.9% sure that Daniel Meade has finally found the one woman to take him off the competitive dating circuit for good. Personally, she felt Alex should have delayed his suicide long enough to see Daniel grow up. Unfortunately, if Alex didn’t do what he did, she wondered if she would ever see this side of Daniel Meade.

Of course, Jordan was sure that the changes in Daniel were more Betty related than anything else. She made him want to try. She had something about her that made everything seem possible. So with Betty by her side she found a two-bedroom in Chelsea and therefore took the first tentative steps in creating her post Alex life. She probably could have afforded something more extravagant but growing up the way she did, Jordan did not like to spend money unnecessarily. What’s the point of having a $20,000 a month apartment when you’re only going to be there one week a month, if that.

"I think that went better than I thought it would." Jordan said as they sat at the karaoke pizza place three blocks away. She loved pizza but usually couldn’t eat it when training. Due to the whole Alex thing, she hasn’t exactly been following her training diet.

"That guy almost tried to rent you an apartment with the shower in the middle of the living room." Betty said.

"Which is why I told you to always look at the apartment first, the one across was fine. Now that I have a two-bedroom, you can come visit until your little ex-boyfriend problem is solved." Betty mentioned something about him completely ignoring the restraining order when they were looking at apartment number four of the morning. Her mom had a similar problem with one of her former boyfriend’s and let’s just say there’s a reason why her mom was so eager to take a job in Cleveland besides the reputation of the hospital. Just like Daniel, she was a little worried about the whole Walter thing, which is why she decided to get a guest room.

"I’ll think about it." Betty said putting a slice of pizza on her plate.

"Thankfully, because we found something by 2 PM, we can still make the appointment with John Luke." Jordan said grabbing her own slice.

"I assume that he is your hairdresser?" Betty asked dubiously.

"Yes but he’s kind of a friend too. He’s been trying to get me to come in for my husba-boyfriend died hairstyling therapy session for a couple of weeks now." She said correcting herself.

She and Alex only discussed the M word one time at Thanksgiving before everything went down. She was forced to attend a very Mead corporate Thanksgiving at Bradford’s townhouse where everyone kept asking her and Alex if they were ever going to get engaged and Jamie managed to break a wine glass. She said she wasn’t completely opposed to getting married but Alex freaked out and disappeared for the rest of the night. In hindsight, Jordan couldn’t help but wonder if her words sent him over the edge. Was there anything she could’ve done to keep him from killing himself?

"You guys were together for two years. It probably felt like your husband did die. You’re kind of acting a lot like my dad except…"

"I keep having sex with my dead boyfriend’s boyfriend." She said taking another bite of pizza. Her trainer was going to kill her if she kept eating like this. At least, she had the good sense to order a salad and steamed vegetables. The most cardio that she’s had in the last three weeks has been sex with Jamie. It happened again last night and this time she wasn’t even drunk. Actually the whole thing made more sense in her sober mind because Jamie was about as close to her dead boyfriend as she was going to get.

"I’m not judging you." Betty said looking at her pizza. The strange thing was Jordan knew Betty wasn’t going to judge her.

"Even I know it’s not a good coping strategy. I’m sure a new hairstyle is a better way to deal with everything." Yes, having sex with Jamie was bad. Although, it was probably better than the drinking. She was currently proud of herself for drinking water with lemon instead of wine or beer. The sex with Jamie thing probably wouldn’t happen again mostly because Jamie spent most of the time ‘complaining’ about his new assistant who keeps stopping by with food at the strangest times. Maybe they could just do the conversations with out the sex. She was starting to see why Alex liked Jamie so much. Maybe if she realized earlier, they could have come to some sort of agreement and Alex wouldn’t be dead right now.

"Again, I’m not one to judge, remember Wilbur-- I mean Walter. Now Daniel has me doing it." Jordan’s response was to laugh.

"Maybe quality time with your friend/hair stylist will be good for you. You did invite me just for moral support and not because you hate my hair?" This question did not surprised Jordan at all. Sometime last night before they decided to use sex as a coping strategy, Jamie mentioned the whole incident with the girl who keeps hitting on Daniel and why he felt horrible about causing his new assistant to have an asthma attack.

"Is this about what Amanda said to you yesterday?" Jordan asked calmly.

"No—maybe—yes," Betty stammered out after a minute.

"Jamie said that Amanda is a nice person except she’s a little… Essentially she has not learned the fine art of self-censorship and its best not to take anything she says seriously." Jordan said as opposed to directly quoting Jamie and saying that Amanda is a "sweet bitch with a good heart that hasn’t yet learned that designer labels are not everything".

"So there is something wrong with my hair?" Betty asked and Jordan realized that Daniel had a right to be worried about her self-esteem.

"You’re a college student who works part-time. You should see what I looked like on a workout days when I’m training for an event. Right now, it is taking all my energy to just put on lipstick. I was a disaster the first few days after..." Jordan said remembering those dark days after Alex died. She didn’t even change her outfit for two days.

"I was kind of the same way. I may have borrowed a lot of things from my mother’s closet. The puffy coat that Daniel doesn’t like was actually hers." Jordan wanted to put her head in her hands. She was already writing Daniel a text message to lay off the puffy coat.

"It’s not that he doesn’t like the coat it’s probably more that it doesn’t fit your personality." Jordan told her with a smile.

"Daniel keeps saying that he would still like me if I was wearing a burlap sack but I don’t believe him. Have you seen Amanda or that girl he took to Alex’s wake? I can’t compete with that. Jamie’s new assistant keeps emailing me information on orthodontists and invisible braces." She said again looking at her pizza.

"Maybe Marc is just trying to be helpful and you are planning on getting braces anyway." Jordan suggested but Betty just gave her a strange look.

"Jamie says that Daniel isn’t at all interested in Amanda. There’s a better chance that he would sleep with Marc and that’s only because he’s really mad at Bradford. I’m sure Daniel told you the real reason why Bradford hired Marc." Betty’s response was to laugh.

"As for Bambi or whatever her name actually was, she completely abandoned Daniel at his brother’s funeral when he needed emotional support more than anything else. She also called his mother a drunken lush and a coldhearted bitch when Daniel was not around. You don’t even want to know what I overheard her say about Alex in the bathroom after we spread his ashes." It was all nasty and Jordan was personally glad that Daniel let go of the girl the next day.

"Trust me, that girl may belong on the cover of Mode but I have never met an uglier person. You can’t fix an ugly soul. I’m almost tempted to start singing TLC." She said remembering the song from college.

"I think the song _Unpretty_ was what got me through junior high." Jordan smiled to herself as she remembered they were in a karaoke pizza place.

"I think you need some TLC therapy." Jordan said getting up from the table and started to drag Betty to the sign-up area.

"You want to sing?" Betty asked.

"You told me that you love karaoke. That’s why you knew that there was a pizza place here." Jordan told her as they kept walking.

"That’s because I was planning to take Daniel here tonight." She said blushing. That right there was the only reason why Jordan believed that the two have not gone all the way.

"I don’t think Daniel’s planning to let you out of his hotel room." Jordan said with a snicker as she looked over the song choice book. Fortunately, Unpretty was available.

"I doubt that-- I’m not…" Betty stammered as her cheeks became the same color as her pink dress.

"The guy is painting his apartment for you. He would never do something like that for Amanda or anyone else for that matter. He likes you. You just need to believe in yourself and reciting the lyrics of TLC will help." She said dragging Betty to the stage.

XXX

At 6 PM Betty showed up to his hotel room practically bouncing with equally bouncy hair. It was a little shorter but still long enough for him to run his fingers through it. She looked good.

"I see that Jordan talked to you in to actually getting your hair done." Daniel said as he gave her a quick chaste kiss before letting her in to his hotel suite.

"It happened sometime during TLC karaoke/self-esteem therapy. I decided to try something that would be easier to take care of and John Luke gave me an entire tutorial on proper hair care." She said as she placed a giant bag from the salon on his coffee table. He assumed it contain lots of hair care products.

"TLC karaoke therapy?" Daniel said raising one eyebrow.

"Jordan made me sing the songs Unpretty and Video*," she explained as she sat down on his couch.

"I don’t think that is a TLC song." Daniel said sitting next to her as he placed an arm around her.

"No, we went through a lot of girl power songs. Also after a very angry rendition of Emotions, where I think Jordan finally broke through some of her anger issues with your brother, I did Bug A Boo. We may have worked on my Walter issues as well." She said with another blush.

"I would’ve loved to have seen that." He said smirking.

"Well if I didn’t take Jordan to the place I was going to take you tonight and you would’ve got to see that. I love karaoke." She said with that Betty bounce that he likes so much.

"We will definitely have to do that eventually but I think that’s more of a group thing. We can invite Jordan and Jamie there in a couple of weeks." Betty frowned at that.

"Won’t you be in Paris by that point?" She asked sadly.

"That depends on if my mom can get through a 30 day program without running again. My dad’s assistant Helen called to inform me that my mom was now in a new rehab center called Forest Hills after running away yesterday." Daniel said sadly. He wanted his mom to get better. He didn’t want to deal with her death too.

"I’m sorry," She said squeezing his hand.

"It’s okay. I don’t want to talk about it. Besides, I have to get you back to Queens in a couple of hours. We should probably have dinner." Marc was kind enough to get him reservations at a very nice Italian restaurant that wouldn’t be teaming with paparazzi. He wants to keep their relationship quiet for a little while. Betty was already having to deal with Wilbur stalking her, she didn’t need fashion TV doing the same.

"I thought you were going to show me some of those things that you couldn’t write because my nephew has a tendency to read all my emails."Betty said as she kissed him in a way that made him very happy that she was wearing a dress. Daniel was a little shocked at how aggressive she was being but he liked it. Just a couple weeks ago she was freaking out about him trying to have phone sex with her.

"Good plan. Although, I’m not used to girlfriends that actually eat but don’t you actually want to eat." He said reflectively pulling away.

"You know I’ve always wanted to try room service at a big fancy hotel." She said being bouncy again.

"Room service it is." He said as he returned to kissing her. Okay his hand may have been halfway up her skirt within 10 seconds. He was starting to enjoy this not sex stuff of her, especially when room service brought up with cream, hot fudge, and ice cream. She actually was into the human Sunday thing.

X--

Betty was hoping to sneak back into her bedroom when she got back to Queens at 11:30. Unfortunately, someone was waiting for her. Fortunately, it wasn’t her overprotective father or sister but rather her nephew.

"Where were you? I wanted to see your new hair. How long does apartment shopping really take?" Justin said half asleep from the couch.

"A really long time, especially when the person you’re shopping with is trying to avoid any neighborhood that reminds her of her dead boyfriend. Shouldn’t you be in bed?" She asked.

"Shouldn’t you or at least be studying?" He said crossing his arms.

"I will have you know I did most of my reading last night after I got home from Hudson." The new laptop was a godsend. She no longer had to share the old computer in the living room with everyone. Homework would be a lot easier now.

"Is that chocolate sauce?"Justin said pointing to the stain on her dress. She just hoped that he didn’t notice any of the other stains on her dress.

"Ice cream may have been involved at some point. You know I’m a messy eater. I came home covered in cheese sauce yesterday." Why did she let Daniel talk her into eating ice cream off of his stomach? Oh, yes, because a little tiny traitorous part of her mind was afraid that if she didn’t do something like that he would go straight for Amanda. It went pretty well despite her burning him with hot fudge. Apparently, Daniel likes a little pain.

"I’m 10, not three. I’m pretty sure that stain is not chocolate." Justin said with a shiver. "Also I don’t think the guy at the salon gave you aI-just-got…" Betty gave him the look. "I wasn’t going to say that word. I was just going to say just got out of bed hair."

"You’re too young to know that word." Betty said in horror. Her 10-year-old nephew should know nothing about sex.

"I go to public school in Queens. What do you think we talk about at lunch? Maria Martinez told me it’s possible to get pregnant without actually having sex sex because it happened to her sister. So you may want to be careful with those stains on your dress." Despite that being ridiculous, Betty was mortified. Betty was pretty sure her sister tried to say that’s what happened when she got pregnant with Justin.

"I don’t think I can get pregnant that way." She said with a blush as she just essentially admitted that she did certain activities with Daniel that led to the non-chocolate stain on her dress. "It’s probably not best to get your answers to your sex questions from Maria or anyone else other than your mom or grandpa."

"I’m sure I can get the answers to my questions from you because apparently you’ve been having a lot of practice." He said pointing at her dress again. "Did you have fun with Daniel?"

"I’m not answering that question. You are 10 years old." Betty said that first before remembering that Hilda got pregnant with Justin at 16 and maybe she shouldn’t just dismiss Justin’s questions because it made her uncomfortable. She really did not want to become a great aunt before 30.

"But if you have questions and you don’t feel comfortable talking to grandpa or your mom you can come to me." She told him sincerely.

"My friend Jake says it’s weird that I like shopping and said that I’m kind of gay." She frowned at that. She thought of Alex at that moment. Did people say that sort of thing to him growing up? Was that why he committed suicide and covered up his relationship with Jamie?

"Jake probably isn’t your friend if he says stuff like that. My new boss Jamie is pansexual and he’s a really great guy. Jordan likes to jump out of airplanes and swim across the English Channel and she dated Daniel’s brother for two years. What you like doesn’t determine who you are and who you sleep with doesn’t either." Betty explained, thinking that maybe she should take her own advice.

"Are we going to hug? Because you’re still covered in that substance I don’t want to think about." He said pointing to her dress again. Betty is never going to live this down.

"Not right now. You probably will want to hug me when I let you know that Daniel said that you can help us next week with the article he’s doing about dressing for success on a budget. There may be shopping involved." That’s when Justin hugged her despite his earlier misgivings.

"Thank you, thank you." He said quickly before he started staring at her neck. "Do you know that you have bite marks on your neck?" He said pulling away, slightly creeped out again.

"I don’t want to answer that question," she said blushing.

"You may want to wear a turtleneck tomorrow." Justin said with all too innocent of the voice.

"You threw away all my turtlenecks." She said referring to the purging that Justin did on her closet earlier this week. If Daniel did not take her shopping last weekend she wouldn’t have hardly anything to wear. (Considering she just found out she missed out on an internship because of her wardrobe, maybe it would be good if she started dressing more professional.)

Justin was kind enough to leave the little mermaid pajamas for sentimental reasons as well as a few other things from her mother. She would’ve been furious if it wasn’t for the fact that Justin was blackmailing her with the fact she was dating New York’s most fashionable bachelor. She wanted her father to at least know Daniel before he started threatening him with bodily harm.

"Because they were covered with snow people and Christmas trees. You have a couple of very nice black and cream ones in your closet that came from your boss Jamie with a card that said sorry Marc is an idiot." She smiled at that.

"The card also said that you’re probably going to need them if Daniel is anything like his brother. How would he know that if Jordan was the person dating Daniel’s brother?" Betty went scarlet at that before running up the stairs as fast as possible. That was one question she didn’t want to answer.

xxx

As much as he tried, Daniel cannot help but laugh.

"I think I did something like that to Alex one time." He was starting to see that the relationship between Betty and Justin was more like a big sister and little brother relationship then an aunt and nephew one.

"Daniel it’s not funny." She chastised. Daniel was just happy she wasn’t crying anymore.

"It is a little hilarious.You should’ve told me this last week. Although, I’m kind of worried that you pretty much just told me that we went as far as we did because you’re worried about me ditching you for Amanda or somebody like Bambi. I like you and we are going at this at your pace. No one has ever died of blue balls." He told her pulling her close to him. He wanted to punch out whoever was responsible for her seeing herself this way.

"I didn’t say that. I said I may have been a little bit more aggressive because of that. It was my sister that said I am only having sex with you because I think that’s the only way I will keep you. Actually she said it the other way around."Betty may have mumbled something else but he didn’t hear her.

Daniel is not surprised Hilda said something like that. Their first meeting did not go well at all despite bringing a television set. She kept bringing out the age difference and essentially accused him of using Betty as a quick fuck and she didn’t even know about his crappy reputation.

Obviously, Betty never told her sister what Wilber said after Betty discovered him screwing around on her but before he became obsessed. He was sure he was never going to have a very good relationship with Betty’s sister. That may be because when Betty wasn’t around he may have said something like, "Unlike your son’s father I’m not going to run away if the condom breaks, so stop acting like I will." Considering the icy glares he received the rest of the night, that was probably the wrong thing to say.

In contrast, Betty’s father actually liked him. Though, again that may have something to do with bringing him a television set. It was not a big deal because it was Alex’s and they were going to give it to charity anyway.

During their second meeting, just after he dropped Betty at home Friday after work and a quick dinner, Hilda called him several Spanish curse words that he still hasn’t looked up yet. The hostility was probably caused by the fact that she caught him making out with Betty on her front porch but that was no excuse. Let’s just say Daniel was happy that She and Justin met him in town Saturday afternoon.

"What exactly has your sister been saying to you?" He asked after a moment but Betty just stiffened in his arms and said nothing. "Regardless of what she actually said, I can tell you right now its complete shit. You need to stop listening to her, because she’s just jealous."

"Hey are you guys done having sex in here? I really need to pee." Daniel heard Amanda ask and he can’t help but roll his eyes.

"We are not having sex. Please stop spreading those rumors about us because they are not true." Daniel said opening the door and dragging Betty behind him. "Why are you not upstairs?"

"Kenny from accounting is sneaking into the ladies bathrooms again at Mode and Marc said I needed to bring up something from my new emergency supply of chocolate because we made the chubby one cry and his new favorite crush is mad at him." Daniel was sure she was talking about Marc having a crush on Jamie. He’s not really that surprised.

"I’m sorry for what you overheard me and Marc say even after you helped me get the tiara which Wilhelmina did not use." Amanda said giving her a box of very nice chocolate. "Your hair is much nicer now and the sex must be really good if you and Daniel are in the bathroom together. I shouldn’t have said it and I’m sorry but this doesn’t mean we’re friends. Also, I will stop trying to actively sleep with your boyfriend. Jamie is hotter even if Marc is so in love with him already. I wonder if they would do a threesome?" Betty took the box from her tentatively.

"Apology accepted and thank you for no longer trying to sleep with my boyfriend." Daniel personally thinks that Betty is only accepting the apology because she’s Betty. Daniel just wanted to know exactly what they said to send Betty hiding in the bathroom. He is sure there’s more to the story.

XXX

Friday, January 28, 2005

Betty was exhausted after a very long day of snide comments and whisperers, despite helping Amanda get a tiara for a magazine that was not Hudson in between classes the day before in addition to all her other duties. Jamie asked her to help because he was really tired of Amanda coming to his or Daniel’s office to cry. Betty recognized the curator* from the cancer ward and they were able to borrow the crown for the photo shoot for a large donation to the hospital in memory of the curator’s recently deceased daughter. The Museum will also be featured in an upcoming issue of Hudson which was Amanda’s suggestion. Despite what happened that day, all she could hear was people in the elevator talking about how she got her job on her back. Apparently, Marc told everybody about what he saw Wednesday. She was starting to realize that Meade Publication was as vicious as high school with just as much gossip.

She almost forgot about what everybody was saying about her during her very nice dinner with Daniel until her sister accosted her after she caught her making out with Daniel on the front porch and called Daniel several nasty things in Spanish that she is not repeating.

"He’s just using you. You’re just a means to get off to him. He’s only with you because you’re letting him fuck you." Her sister said harshly as she slammed the door to Betty’s room. At least, she was kind enough not to say anything until they were away from her father.

"Daniel is not like that." Betty said as she sat on her bed.

"Guys like him don’t go for girls like you." Her sister said something like that Sunday too and has repeated it multiple times this week. Jordan told her not to pay attention, but it still hurt to hear her sister say something like that. Jordan also offered Betty her new guest room just in case Betty was tired of dealing with her sister.

"You mean girls with bad hair and bad teeth? Obviously, I’m the ugly sister that nobody would be interested in as a person and therefore Daniel is only interested in me because I’m spreading my legs. Do you really think so little of me?" Betty asked trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"So why exactly did you come back home tonight and last Saturday so late? I’m sure you guys were just playing checkers." Her sister asked not answering her question or maybe in a roundabout way she did. That told Betty that her sister really did see her that way.

"It’s not that late. I had dinner with Daniel before he drove me home and I spent most of last Saturday with friends." It was sort of true. Daniel was a friend. Hilda’s response was to laugh.

"Justin may not have known what those stains were Saturday but I did." Betty almost said yes your son did know what those stains were but kept silent on the matter.

"I’m so tired of you telling me that I’m not worth somebody like Daniel. He is not who you think he is and I don’t have to settle because I’m not beautiful like you. The guy that you wanted me to go back to after I caught him cheating is the reason why we had to change our phone number. Despite the restraining order, I’m pretty sure I saw him staring out the next-door neighbor’s window when I was with Daniel on the porch. Daniel was the one who helped me find a lawyer to deal with the Walter thing." Betty said as tears pricked her eyes.

"And we both know how you’re expected to pay him back." She spat out bitterly.

"Daniel and I haven’t had sex and it wouldn’t matter if we did because I will be 21 in less than three months. I’ve been past the age of consent for a long time. Don’t hate him because of what you’ve been through. Just because the condom broke and Justin’s father is a horrible person, does not mean that you need to take it out on me." Betty said practically screaming.

"I’m trying to protect you because he will leave you the exact same way." Betty’s response was to walk out of her bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. She was so tired of this. She cried until her phone started to ring. She was hoping it was Daniel but it was actually Jordan. She quickly told Jordan everything. Jordan again reminded her not to listen to her sister.

"I do have my guest room setup if you need it." Jordan told her sincerely. Betty was seriously considering that especially in light of the fact she keeps running into her ex-boyfriend.

"I think that might be a good thing for at least a few days."

To be continued

*Because this takes place more than three years before the events of _Filing for the Enemy_ I figured it wouldn’t be practical for the tiara situation to play out the same way. That is why I decided that Betty and Amanda would deal with a different curator this time around.

A/N: Because I have a little less than two months left to finish Starfleet Family Values before the new film comes out I’m going to be putting this story on the back burner for a while. It may be a couple weeks before there is an update. I will try to get something out before I go on vacation but I will not make any promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know everybody would love more fluffy Betty and Daniel dating however the plot must go on. I’m trying to avoid getting bogged down with side stories like I did with Adaptation Mode Style. I already know the story will be well over 100,000 words but I’m trying to keep it under 300,000 words (Yes, I did write a story well over 300,000 words).In addition, I would like to get to the reason why this story has its title before we get to Chapter 10.

On a side note, I’m really trying to keep characters in character. After re-watching a lot of season one I realized that Hilda wasn’t exactly the most supportive sister in the world and she brought a lot of negative energy. At the core, I always thought this behavior came from two places: One she was jealous that her sister was living the life that Hilda assumed she would have had if she didn’t get pregnant at 16. The other thing is she’s trying to protect her sister because she doesn’t want her to go down the same path. Basically, her actions are coming from a place of love and fear, which can be a very dangerous combination.

The title comes from an old Eagle eye Cherry song.

Well we know I'm going away

and how I wish - I wish it weren't so

so take this wine anddrink with me

let's delay our misery

 

* * *

 

Chapter 7: Save Tonight

February 11, 2005

Betty stood in the Hudson offices raising her glass of champagne with everybody else after the successful completion of Fashion Week 2005. Everyone ignored the fact that it would be another two months before she could legally drink her champagne. Daniel said she deserved it because Hudson had the best Fashion Week ever and it was all because of her and Marc.

She could actually work with the man once he stopped making snide comments about her affinity for turtlenecks (Daniel enjoys biting way too much). Okay, they started to get along better when he stopped making her run around Manhattan looking for things like body milk and a specific brand of rice cakes for a certain egotistical male celebrity that will remain nameless that he just had to have or he wouldn’t do the May cover.She was starting to see that maybe Daniel was right and Marc was being like that because he was scared and a little insecure. According to Amanda Wilhelmina was always threatening to replace Marc all the time and he was a little afraid that Jamie would do the same thing. She didn’t understand why because Marc knew a lot more of what he was doing than she did. It was best if Betty constantly reminded herself that there was a lot she can learn from Marc.

She and Amanda have been –well they were not really friends but they were not really enemies either. It was kind of some weird mixture of the two things. It helped that Amanda wasn’t trying to sleep with Daniel anymore, even if she was still flirting with him. Amanda said that she couldn’t shut it off and proved her point by trying to kiss Betty. She would come to Betty for advice on how to do whatever crazy thing Wilhelmina asked and Bettywould go to her for help when the fashion aspects of her job became overwhelming (90% of the time). She was a lot nicer about it than Marc was.

Although, Betty was a little surprised about how much Amanda knew about what was really going on at Hudson and she didn’t even work there. She may act like she’s stupid but Amanda knew more than anyone gave her credit for. Amanda was really the only one who knew the real reason why she freaked out on Daniel nearly 2 weeks ago and locked herself in the Hudson bathroom. It was true that they were talking about her and Daniel at the front desk (she’s never going to live down the oral sex and Daniel’s office thing). This was in addition to their snide comment about her teeth. They were trying to convince Jaime to let him and Amanda kidnap her and take her to an orthodontist for her birthday.

However, the conversation quickly changed to Amanda reassuring Marc that her little panic attack the day before was for nothing because her evil friend showed up this morning and she didn’t need what he bought from the drugstore anymore. Betty instantly knew what she was talking about and panicked when she realized that her own monthly intrusion did not start that morning. It had only been a little more than two months since she slept with Walter and considering her sister didn’t realize she was pregnant for about three months. Betty knew firsthand that periods could be misleading. She didn’t want to be pregnant by a guy that was the reason why she was sleeping in Jordan’s guest room at both her dad and friend’s insistence. Her dad wanted her safe even if it meant moving in with a very new friend.

Her panic resulted in Betty going headfirst into the conference room door and hiding in the bathroom until Daniel reassured her that it was going to be okay. Her period showed up the next day, albeit a little light, confirmed that. However Amanda picked up on why Betty really was panicking and she was really grateful that she didn’t open the suppose box of chocolates that Amanda gave her in front of Daniel. It didn’t contain chocolate but rather condoms, a small bottle of personal lubricant, and a pregnancy test.

Her package was still in Betty’s desk completely untouched. Amanda doesn’t say anything beyond asking her if her rabbit died. Betty was kind of shocked by the question but she understood the reference and she replied that her rabbit was still perfectly healthy.Of course, Amanda asked this in front of Daniel who thankfully doesn’t understand the reference.

After the success of the Hudson fashion show, the rumors are starting to die down about her only getting her job because she’s sleeping with Daniel. Most people are taking her seriously. Okay it probably helps that she’s been too busy with Fashion Week and classes to really care about the rumors or anything else. She’s had worse things said about her, so Betty doesn’t know why she’s been so subconscious.

Because your sister is still saying those ugly things about you and Daniel, a certain treacherous voice in her mind told her. Fortunately this voice now sounds like Jordan instead of her sister. Her sister has yet to really apologize. The Sunday dinner with Daniel and Jordan the weekend before was a bit of a disaster filled with more snide comments and insults. Betty told herself that it really doesn’t matter because dad and Justin completely love Daniel even though her father knows he’s that Daniel Meade. At least that’s something. Her sister was just— acting like that word that Betty doesn’t like to say that Jordan has no trouble with. Her father said that Hilda was just trying to protect her but Betty is not so sure. Jordan said that fear and love makes people do really dumb things.

Betty was brought out of her thoughts by Daniel kissing her on the cheek. After the ‘dictation incident’ in his office and her hiding in the bathroom because of her sort of late period related panic attack they decided to lay down some strict rules for office behavior. The most affection that could be displayed inside the Hudson offices was a kiss on the cheek or caress of the hands. Even though the rumors are dying down she doesn’t want new ones to start even if a part of her wanted to do the thing in the office again. (Although, Daniel doesn’t know exactly why she was hiding in the bathroom he did agree with her idea that they wouldn’t do anything more than what they were already doing until she talked to her gynecologist about contraceptives.)

“You’re still with me.” He asked as he gave her a look that made her heart beat faster.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Between classes and Fashion Week, I don’t think that I have slept more than four hours a night.” She doesn’t mention the extra commute time. Betty will be happy when Walter finally gets that she’s not interested and she can go back to Queens (even if a part of her really does love being in New York). She’s spending way too much time on the subway right now.

“We don’t have to stay much longer. I know this is not your scene.” That was a little bit more wild than Betty expected. Amanda snuck up because apparently the Hudson party was more fun due to Wilhelmina not letting anybody have more than two pieces of cheese and was currently doing Jell-O shots off of one of the guys from marketing.

“It’s a little intense. Leaving may be good.” Betty said as she goes into her little cubicle to get her jacket and purse.

“The Hudson ‘Thank God we survived Fashion Week parties usually are a little crazy. Plus this is the real first party that we’ve had since…” Daniel trailed off and she knows that he was going to say, that this was the first real party that they’ve had since Alex died. He was getting better but dealing with his brother’s death but she knew from her own experience it was going to take time. She doesn’t even know how she managed to get through Thanksgiving and Christmas this year without breaking into tears.

“Do you want me to just drop you off at Jordan’s apartment?” He asked tentatively. When he first found out that she was staying there he suggested that she could stay at his apartment now that the renovations were completed. She quickly reminded him that her father really did have a shotgun. He never suggested that again.

“Actually, I’m kind of hungry and Jordan has returned to her training diet. I’m not even sure if the house has potato chips right now.” She didn’t exactly have time to be today when they were setting everything up and Jordan’s refrigerator was currently high-protein and low-carb (refined carbohydrates that is) because Betty hasn’t had time to get her own food.

“Yes, I saw Marc take a piece of fruit out of your hand.” Daniel said as they started to make their way to the elevator.

“He was trying to be helpful.” Betty said as an excuse even if she found it kind of annoying.

“I don’t like his version of helpful. Jamie thinks he needs to go to eating disorder rehab to counter program what Wilhelmina did to him. Are they still planning on kidnapping you for your 21st birthday to get pretty braces?” Daniel asked referring to Amanda, Marc and Jamie’s plan for her birthday. Apparently the two were successful in convincing Jamie that she should get ‘good braces’ for her birthday, no matter what.

“Pretty much, Jordan is even going to help. Apparently, this is my big group birthday present.” She’s only going along with it because it is a birthday present. Daniel’s response was to chuckle.

“Will you be here?” She said knowing he would be leaving soon for at least a month to deal with Alex’s European affairs, his mother, and Meade Publications business overseas. Daniel was actually excited about the fact that his father wanted him to get more involved with the family business. Although, overall he didn’t seem that excited about leaving her and Betty was secretly happy about that.

“I won’t miss your birthday even if I just have to fly in for that. 21 is a very important birthday. It should be fun. I heard making out with braces can be enjoyable. I also heard girls with braces give good…” Just than the doors open and several older ladies walked into the elevator and that was a good thing because she was already blushing.

“Though, you’re already really good at that.” He whispered in her ear just low enough for her to hear, as he kissed her neck. She went scarlet. The sweet old lady beside her just gave her knowing look before saying, “to be young and in love again.” As Daniel grabbed her hand she wished that statement was true but she was secretly scared that it wasn’t.

* * *

 

They were at some burger place a couple of blocks away and Betty was being unbelievably cute as she stole his French Fries. She was making sexy eating noises with every bite making him slightly uncomfortable and very glad the light in the restaurant was so low. The way she licked ketchup off her French Fry was almost obscene and she had no idea she was doing it. Before Betty he never really enjoyed the actual date part of ‘dating’ but he enjoyed talking to Betty about her day or just spending time with her in general. Justin stories were always interesting and Betty usually provided a reason for him not to automatically despise her sister. Betty was having so much fun that he didn’t want to bring down the spirit of the evening by talking about his mother but he didn’t have a choice. Daniel knew Betty would bring it up eventually and she did because Betty always asked about how his mom was doing.

“My mom got kicked out of another rehab facility.” Daniel mentioned casually as if he was talking about the weather or what designer Hudson was going to be featured next month.

“Again, isn’t that the fourth facility?” Betty asked frowning. Daniel personally felt like crying.

“Actually, it’s the fifth. Nowhere else will take her even with Marisol’s connections.” The reason why Marisol has been able to get his mom in to every decent rehab program on the East Coast was her cousin happened to be one of the top professionals for addiction recovery in the country. Connections can take you only so far when someone isn’t quite ready to get help.

“What are you planning on doing?” Betty asked as she grabbed his hand for support. He needed her comforting touch more than anything at that moment.

“We are trying a different approach involving a private sobriety coach and the chalet in France.” At this point he was willing to try anything because he already buried his brother, he can’t deal with burying his mother. As soon as he said the words Betty frowned and he knows why.

“When are you leaving?” Her voice is so broken that it tears as hard apart. It’s not like he wants to leave her. How did she mean so much to him so quickly? However it happened, she means the world to him but it’s his mom and he is conflicted. He wants to be with Betty and yet, he can’t let his mom drown.

“Tuesday,” he said practically whispering. “You told me that you never had a good Valentine’s Day and I want to make sure you have one.” Doctor Rodriguez suggested that they leave right away but he wanted to do something nice for Betty. He was also worried about how his mom will deal with another Valentine’s Day with her unfaithful husband, considering what the rumor mill (thankfully not the tabloids) has been saying about her Betty deserved a good Valentine’s Day. Considering he was leaving for a few months

“You don’t have to. Your mom should come first.” This is why he loves her because Betty is so selfless. Did he just say the L word? That’s when he started choking on his wine. He quickly felt Betty’s hand on his back.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked and he wanted to say no because I just realize that I’m completely in love with you but he doesn’t say anything mostly because he still coughing. However, he knows it’s true. How did this happen? He hasn’t been in love since Lucy and this doesn’t feel like that. He knew little things about her but not big things. The only reason why he knew how bad Lucy’s relationship with her parents really was is because Daniel had the misfortune of overhearing a conversation that he shouldn’t have.

With Betty he knew everything, even the real reason that she was hiding in the bathroom a couple weeks ago. It’s amazing what Amanda will confess to for a new pair Jimmy Choo. The thought of being pregnant with Wilbur’s child would send anybody hiding into the bathroom. That’s also why he can just tell how upset she was even if she was trying to smile. It didn’t reach her eyes.

“I know but I still want to give you this day. I wish I could stay but I can’t and I know you would not want to be with me if I was the type of person who completely ignored my mom at a time like this.” Her response was to kiss him.

“I know.” Betty said pulling away. She sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

“Are you sure you can’t come?” He asked her again running a finger over hers. He really did need her.

“Thanks to this guy I know I now have an internship at an up-and-coming men’s magazine, in addition to a full course load. I cannot exactly take two months off. Also the situation with Walter hasn’t been good for my dad’s heart and I need to be there for him. But I wish I could.” The way she looked at him told Daniel that this was going to be horrible. He really did not want to leave her behind.

They didn’t talk about him leaving again that night even after they arrived back at the apartment she was sharing with Jordan. Though, he did wonder if his upcoming departure was the reason why Betty let him sleep in her bed that night.

* * *

 

It made perfect sense to Betty that the day before Daniel was leaving her for an unspecified amount of time that it was a cold dreary rainy mess. Of course, it didn’t start pouring until after she got out of the subway and her coat could only help so much. This resulted in her being referred to as a slightly less than fashionable drowned rat by Amanda, who was hiding from Wilhelmina again. About the same she was covered in a nonfat soy latte. Considering Amanda’s expression, Betty was not entirely sure it was an accident.

“I know you’re not able to dress yourself in the morning without Daniel’s help but even this is too much.Really, a latte? You don’t need the calories, anyway.” Marc said shaking his head. “You’re supposed to be going to lunch with Jamie and one of the top photographers in the country in less than 30 minutes at one of the best restaurants in town. You can’t look like that.” Marc said pulling her to the elevators with Amanda running behind. They ended up in a part of the building that looked like Justin’s favorite fantasy. There were designer clothes everywhere. That’s when she saw a blonde woman with pins of her mouth working on a dress.

“What are you doing down here Marc? I thought that now that you’re no longer the working for vampire I wouldn’t see you again.” The woman said with a thick Scottish accent.

“As much as I miss your booze soaked company I’m not here for me. This is Jamie’s assistant and Daniel’s girlfriend Betty who unfortunately can’t hold her latte or her umbrella.” Marc said with pure sarcasm.

“She was the one who spilled the coffee on me.” Betty said pointing to Amanda accusingly as she hid behind a jacket.

“You’re Daniel Meade’s girlfriend? You don’t seem like his normal type.” She said looking at her slightly surprised.

“Yes, it’s a really shocking choice because she can strain a sentence together. Her and Daniel met in and their grief support group.” Marc said repeating the away on a legal in Maryland and no lie. “They both have an affinity for sending each other naked pictures. I really did not need to see that.” The seamstress just gave Marc a strange look. She wanted to hide under the rack of clothing herself. How exactly did Marc see that picture?

“It was a really good picture and her coconuts are huge. You have to be at least the D.” Amanda said actually grabbing one of her breasts before Betty could move away.

“We don’t have time for this. Betty has a meeting with Jamie in 25 minutes with a very temperamental photographer who is only doing the April cover shoot because Jamie’s special intern is from the old neighborhood. She needs to look presentable and we don’t exactly have anything in the Hudson closet that will work.” Marc said with annoyance.

“I don’t know, she might look good in a men’s suit jacket? Daniel will probably find that really sexy and there are a lot of things she could do with the tie.” Marc just closed his eyes for a moment as Betty blushed.

“Can you help or not?” Marc said giving her his ‘I’m so bored’ expression.

Just then an angry woman walked in the room. She yelled at the woman known as Christina, insulted Amanda before making her leave and called Marc a traitor which resulted in him pulling out his inhaler.

“Who was that?” Betty asked as she directed Marc to one of the couches. She was worried about him having another stress-induced asthma attack.

“The Devil’s understudy and Marc’s former boss, Wilhelmina. Satan herself is most likely unconscious in her office. She hasn’t been handling the fact that…” The woman stopped speaking at that moment.

“I know that Daniel’s father was sleeping with Faye Somers.” Betty said instantly realizing why she stopped speaking.

“Lay off Willie, this is a bad day for her too because of what’s going on with Nico’s dad.” Marc said defensively. “The Faye Somers thing is not a big deal. Everybody but Daniel knew that his father was sleeping with Faye Somers since you were getting your fashion advice from Punky Brewster. Sometimes I think you still are. Bright patterns just don’t work for you. There was a reason why that idiot put your resume in the round filing cabinet despite your qualifications.” She hated when Marc brought that up.

“She can wear whatever the hell she wants. Lucky for you, I have something from the spring collection that may fit. Christine said going to closet to pick out a beautiful spring draws in various shades of pink.

“Not exactly business appropriate but she looks good in coral and this is a business lunch.” Marc said please.

Five minutes later Marc was gone she was standing in the middle of the room as the seamstress was trying to make the dress work.

“You seem too nice to be one of them although I heard Hudson’s not as bad.” Christina said as she used two sided tape to take up the hem. Betty didn’t respond because she wasn’t completely sure what to say. Thankfully she was saved by Daniel popping in. He stared at her with wide-open shock.

“Marc said you had an incident with a latte but you look-- breathtaking.” Daniel said kissing her in a way that will most likely mess up her hair even more than what it already was.

“We said we would not do this sort of thing at work anymore after Marc told everyone about the incident in your office.” Betty said pulling away from him even though she enjoyed the touch of his lips.

“No you said we wouldn’t do that anymore and were not doing that technically. It’s okay. I doubt Christina is a member of the Mode rumor mill. If she was, everybody would know the devil of Mode’s real dress size.” Daniel quipped.

“Nobody would believe me. Off you go to the business lunch Cinderella.” Christina said pulling away.

“Thank you. I promise to bring this back afterwards.” Betty said quickly.

“Don’t worry about it it was the wrong size from mode.” You really look good.” Daniel said as he pulled her behind a rack of clothing for another kiss.

“I have to get back. I’m sure the car will be leaving any minute.” Even though she enjoyed making out with Daniel she knew she had a job to do.

“Actually, I’m taking the lunch and the reservations were pushed back to 2:30 because his plane was delayed due to the weather.” Daniel told her making his I’m not telling you something face.

“Why? The guy hates your entire family.” She had to listen to a very long tirade against the late Alex Meade and she talked to him on the phone Thursday to set up the meeting. Despite how much Daniel loved his brother, the man was far from perfect and she was starting to wonder if that’s what killed him in the end. She met Bradford Meade for a grand total of 30 seconds at Hudson’s fashion show and she could instantly tell that he demanded perfection from everyone.

“I’m trying to convince everyone that I’m not my brother or my father. Also Jamie has a 3 o’clock with John-Shawn and can’t do the meeting. Jamie does want me to take a more active role when I come back and I promise you I’m coming back.” Part of her wonders if he’s talking about Hudson or her. Maybe there is some part of her that thinks he’s not. Despite spending almost the entire weekend with Daniel she wasn’t ready for goodbye. She just wanted to make this day last as long as possible and getting to spend one extra lunch with Daniel would be wonderful.

“Besides it’s not fair that Jamie gets to show you off. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” The way he kissed her made her almost believed that and she could forget that he was leaving her for a little while.

* * *

 

A couple weeks ago Betty told him about her abysmal dating and Valentine’s Day history. The worst was 10th grade when the star basketball player asked her out to the Valentine’s Day dance only to pretty much humiliate her in front of the entire school. It was made worse by the fact he made out with her arch nemesis Cammy or Kimberly or whatever in front of her. There was also another Valentine’s Day where she was the only kid in the class who didn’t get a single Valentines card (that celebrated the holiday). Considering he was leaving the next day until at least mid-April he wanted to make sure she had one good Valentine’s Day. He went so far as to enlist the help of Jordan, Jamie, Justin, Amanda, and Christina. (Okay he wasn’t planning on using Amanda originally but he needed to find someone to help get Betty into the dress and Christina was willing to help just for the mere fact that his new girlfriend was not a size -2.)

Of course, it was all falling apart. The two dozen roses that were supposed to be delivered to her in the middle of her Junior English class ended up being delivered to the wrong Betty in the wrong Junior English class because apparently there are lots of Betty Suarezs at Queens College. He was just glad that Jamie talked him out of including anything obscene in the card.

He actually went to the trouble of going to Tiffany’s himself to pick out a necklace that fit Betty perfectly. Unfortunately, a picture of that was currently on Page 6 this morning. The first time he’s been in the tabloids in weeks and they got the story all wrong. Apparently, he was going ring shopping for his ministry girlfriend who most people suspected was his brother’s sort of widow because she has been the only one that he’s been photographed with in the last six weeks. He personally thinks it’s hilarious that everybody has seen him with Betty and yet no one has reached the right conclusion outside of Hudson (except for Amanda). They were together all the time at Fashion Week.

Of course Betty’s sister believed the tabloid reports and he had to deal with her showing up this morning to his office and threatening him with castration if he broke Betty’s heart. She only backed off when he showed her the locket that he got Betty with a picture of their mother inside. (Justin was kind enough to provide the picture.) Daniel sincerely hoped that gesture will convince Hilda that he’s not just interested in Betty as a quick fuck. Okay, he had to tell Hilda his entire plan for the day complete with carriage ride that will no longer be happening due to the horrible weather.

Of course, he didn’t want to run the risk of Betty seeing her sister right now because they were still not on very good terms which was why he asked Amanda to distract Betty and get her changed for their lunch date. Of course, he wasn’t expecting Amanda to pour coffee over her and Marc intervening to make sure Betty was ‘business’ lunch presentable.

Christina did a good job modifying the dress that he picked out for Betty (with Justin’s help). She looked good. Actually, that word was inadequate to describe how beautiful she was at that moment. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get on the plane tomorrow.

He convinced Jamie to pretend to schedule a meeting where he was taking Betty, only for Daniel to take her out for lunch so they could begin their Valentine’s Day date as soon as possible. Of course, he wasn’t expecting Marc Amanda and Betty’s sister to crash said lunch. He’s not sure if they teamed up to purposely to make him miserable or if this was some random accident. He was most annoyed with Marc because the man knew that this was supposed to be a lunch date with Betty and not an actual business meeting because he made the reservations. Unfortunately, he used the excuse of telling her that the guy’s plane still being delayed and therefore he had to cancel at the last minute. Being super nice she allowed a three to stay. He personally considered it a small miracle that Betty didn’t ask what her sister was doing with the Rosencrantz and Guildenstern of Meade publications. Though, that may be because he was distracting her with the placement of his hand under the hem of her skirt.

Daniel was pretty sure Hilda was going to stab him with a butter knife when Amanda told her about the incident in his office when Betty first started working there. Actually she also kind of looked like she was going to stab him with the butter knife when she found out about him spending the next few months in Paris. At least she did until she found out why he was staying in Paris. Apparently, taking care of an ill mother is enough to get him bonus points or for her to at least to stop glaring at him. He was sure that she would like him if she actually got to know him but Daniel did not think that was going to happened anytime soon.

To keep Betty from being pulled away from him by the others, he may have poured an entire bottle of wine on her. Because he only lived a couple of blocks away he brought her to his house to change. Though, Hilda kind of winked at him. That may be the closest thing to approval that he was ever going to get from her.

“Maybe we should have just gone the Jordan’s apartment. I’d doubt you have anything that will fit me.” Betty said fidgeting. It was kind of cute.

“Actually Jordan dropped off a bag this morning.” He said putting his key in the lock. Of course, he’s pretty sure that the black silk lace panties and the industrial sized box of condoms included were not bought by Betty herself.

“What?” Betty asked as she obviously saw that his apartment was filled with red flowers.

“Since this is our last day together until I get back I planed the perfect Valentine’s Day for you. You were supposed to receive flowers at school but apparently the delivery person got confused and gave your roses to the wrong Betty Suarez.” He said sheepishly. “Those are the backup roses.”

“There are three at my school. I’m Betty Rosa Suarez.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Well some other Betty Suarez got your roses. Also, even if you’re willing to pay triple the normal fee; you can’t do a horse drawn carriage ride in Central Park with torrential rain.” He quipped

“I always wanted to do that.” She looks slightly disappointed.

“Justin told me. He said it was on page 52 of your diary. We can try to do it for your birthday.” He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I really can’t keep anything from my nephew.” Betty said blushing and shaking her head.

“Not really. It’s amazing what he will spill for designer labels.” He joked again.

“Was my sister in on this too, because it’s kind of suspicious that she ended up at the restaurant? Was that supposed to be a date?” Okay, Betty did pick up on how clear that was.

“Yes, you never had a meeting with the photographer guy or at least you did not. They were at a restaurant on the other side of the city. Your sister was there because she made me tell her everything after she threatened me with castration. I have no explanation for Marc and Amanda whatsoever.”

“Do I want to know why she came to see you?” Betty asked raising an eyebrow.

“She believes things in the tabloids a little too well”. Betty’s response was to sigh.

“I knew we should have never told her you are that Daniel Meade. What were they saying on page 6 this time?”

“Apparently, I’m going ring shopping because I’m planning on marrying my dead brother’s former girlfriend.” Betty laughed as he pulled out the jewelry box from his pocket. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Daniel said handing her the trademark Tiffany box.

“You didn’t actually go ring shopping?” She asked slightly bewildered.

“No, of course not.” He said blushing. So he may have looked at the ring section a little bit but she was 20 and Betty flat out told him that the M word was off the table for a while. However, considering she was smiling Daniel is sure he made the right choice.

“This is perfect.” Betty said as she lifted the necklace out of the box and saw the picture inside. That’s when tears started to fall.

“I told you would have the best Valentine’s Day ever. Even with everything going on. We have the rest of the night.”

“Unfortunately, it’s just tonight.” Betty said with a sad smile.

“We’ll just have to make it count.” He said kissing her once more. Eventually, her wine soaked dress made it onto the floor along with the white snow person panties. He kissed every single inch of her body as if to memorize the curves that he would miss terribly in the coming weeks. Daniel also made very good use of the sensual body massage oil as he traced every inch of her skin and she eventually did the same for him.

Part of him wanted to go further than that so he decided to save that for Betty’s 21st birthday. Because he knew Betty was afraid of ending up like her sister they agreed not to have penetrated sex (because let’s be honest, what they were already doing was sex, even if it really wasn’t) until she was on the pill or something similar. The night really did go perfectly or at least it did until the smell of dinner caused Betty to throw up on his carpet. He blamed all the wine.

To be continued

 


	8. Chapter 8: All Good Things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Some of you are brilliant and have an inkling of what I’m planning. Those of you who are scared of where things are going don’t worry we will have a Daniel Betty happy ending (it just may take us 100,000 words to get there).   
> This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I wanted Betty and Daniel’s goodbye to be unspoiled by the drama that’s coming next. There will be drama. This is Ugly Betty, so expect nothing less.

Over the last couple of weeks, Betty has adapted to limousine rides and spending quality time in Daniel’s town car almost as if she was a princess. Yet on this morning, she couldn’t help but feel like Cinderella waiting for her carriage to turn back into a pumpkin. This last month has been something like a fairytale, complete with beautiful dresses and her almost carriage ride. She never thought that she would have a boyfriend who really cared about her to the point that he hung out with her nephew and tried to pacify her sister. Daniel even defended her from the idiots at Meade publications who said asinine things. Betty did not necessarily need him to defend her, because she was used to being bullied, but it was nice not to have to put up with the insults alone.  
Now she was scared that this fairytale was about to end. Daniel would be getting on a plane in a few hours and she just couldn’t help but feel that her metaphorical clock was going to strike midnight and she would be back to her pre-Daniel life with a boyfriend who didn’t appreciate her (i.e. he only wanted her for sex) and a job cleaning up cat urine. She just had the sick feeling that once Daniel was away from her the spell would be broken and he would realize that he didn’t belong with ayou are evil and all girl like her from Queens who could only afford to go to college because she got a scholarship.   
The fact that she felt like she would vomit at any moment on the way to her 9 AM class today did not make the situation any better. (Actually, she already did 10 minutes earlier and once really early this morning on Mrs. Meade’s shoes). Because Daniel was not sick from their gourmet dinner she assumed it was nerves or possibly his cologne. (She hoped it was just nervousness despite what Mrs. Meade said when she threw up on her.)  
“You getting sick was not what I envisioned when I planned out the perfect Valentine’s Day. I’m sorry. I’m never ordering from that restaurant again.” Daniel said handing her a soda that the driver just got for her from a nearby store. She already used the mouthwash from Daniel’s carry-on bag. Did she mention that he was dropping her off at school on the way to the airport? They were only about 15 minutes from Queens College at this point. Due to the events of last night or rather this morning she was kind of happy that Mrs. Meade would be arriving at the airport in a different car with her sobriety coach Marcy. Marcy was kind enough to retrieve Mrs. Meade this morning after the events of earlier.  
“It’s okay. This was still better than last year despite your mom showing up this morning and me getting sick all over her shoes.” Daniel frowned when she said that most likely remembering her story about the guy who asked her out just so she would write his essay for him last year. “I don’t think it’s the restaurant, anyway. You ate the same thing and you’re not sick. Also, I did throw up before taking the first bite of food the first time.” She said taking a drink hoping that her stomach would be settled by the time she arrived on campus. She would hate to think of the type of rumors that would start if she got sick in class.  
“Good point. Also, I’m sorry about what my mother said after you got sick on her shoes. She didn’t mean it and she really does like you anyway.” Daniel said looking slightly embarrassed. She was shocked that Daniel could blush considering the things he did to her before the sudden onset of nausea. (Even though it made her blush to think it, she is really going to miss his tongue.)  
Claire Meade showed up at Daniel’s apartment at 3:33 AM 'slightly' drunk and wearing a designer trench coat and nothing else. She was ranting about deceased children, bastard husbands, and lost babies in South Dakota. Betty’s response was to promptly regurgitate on her shoes, which probably cost more than Betty’s tuition last semester. Mrs. Meade’s response was, “Daniel, I thought you had better manners than this. You should’ve introduced me to your new girlfriend before you got her pregnant.” Daniel tried to explain that it wasn’t like that yet, but it was hard for Mrs. Meade to believe that considering that she was wearing one of Daniel’s dress shirts. (For some reason said dress shirt was now crumpled in Betty’s overnight bag.) In her defense, Daniel’s dress shirt covered more than the black lace lingerie that Jordan gave her to sleep in.  
“It’s okay.” Betty said blushing again. The encountered just made her slightly embarrassed (and made her a little worried about the Walter thing). Considering Mrs. Meade actually liked her, despite what happened, Betty is not going to let this worry her. They had a really good conversation once the coffee kicked in before Marcy came. “She was…”  
“Completely drunk.” Daniel finished for her when Betty was unable to come up with a polite way to say that. She just nodded her head in agreement.   
“I’m well aware that my mom is an alcoholic and Valentine’s Day is just bad for anyone who has a dead son and philandering husband.” Daniel said with bitterness.   
Daniel was mostly okay with Alex’s death now or about as okay as you can be a month and a half after your brother commit suicide. He can at least now talk about the man without his eyes glazing over. The situation with Bradford was still bad. Part of her hoped that Daniel’s time in Europe will give him time to let go of his anger but Betty wasn’t sure a reconciliation was possible. Daniel still held the man solely responsible for Alex’s death.  
“That’s why I wasn’t offended.” Betty said squeezing his hand. “She meant nothing by it. She was just joking. It couldn’t be true because I was really careful with Walter and it is not like I can actually be pregnant with your child.” Daniel’s eyes got wide for a moment but he didn’t say anything. She was glad for that. Even though she use spermicide and condoms with Walter she was still scared, which is why she’s been so cautious with Daniel. This was kind of stupid because she is sure Daniel actually likes her for reasons beyond sex, she’s just not sure why.  
“I’m just nervous.” She said after a moment.  
“Big test today?” He asked jokingly.  
“I hope not considering I spent most of the last three days not studying.” Betty said with a yawn. Between her Valentine’s Day activities with Daniel, getting sick, and keeping Mrs. Meade occupied this morning before her sobriety coach showed up Betty managed to get a grand total of two hours of sleep. She wondered if Jamie would be mad if she took a nap instead of actually working this afternoon. She was exhausted and she could legitimately call in sick because she was sick. Daniel did suggest that she stay home three times but she could not afford to miss class.  
“You’re leaving today and…” Betty started but she wasn’t sure how to finish that thought. How exactly do you articulate that you feel like this is all a dream that you will probably wake up from at any moment?  
“You’re afraid I’m not going to come back to you?” Daniel said it as a question. He really did know her.  
“Yes. I mean I still don’t understand what you see in me. My coworkers are kidnapping me to get good braces. Marc said the only reason why he hasn’t started a fashion disaster blog about me was because you threatened him with certain career death if he made fun of me again.” Daniel actually smirked at her comment. Why did she have the feeling that Marc wasn’t exaggerating?  
“I didn’t take it that far. Also, you are now dressing a lot more professional and you only have ‘I just got fucked’ hair after actual sexual activity.” That made her blush.   
“Is ‘professional’ a code word for ‘fashionable’?” Betty said ignoring his more sexually charged comment.  
“In the industry we work in, yes. Fortunately, you only work at a kind of men’s fashion magazine. I don’t think we are as bad as the devil that wears Dolce and Gabbana.” Daniel joked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“If it wasn’t for my nephew I would have no idea what you were talking about. Part of me thinks that my carriage is going to be a pumpkin again the moment you get on that plane. Maybe this is just some reaction to…” Betty was cut off by his lips, making her very thankful that she used the mouthwash earlier.  
XXXX  
She tasted like his mouthwash, which makes sense considering she used an entire travel size bottle after they had to pull over 20 minutes ago. He wanted to stay home sick with her but she was pretty much forcing him to get on the plane today even though he really didn’t want to. He wanted to memorize everything about this kiss because he already knew they were a mere two minutes away from Queens College and he would have to let her go until at least April. (At least, he hoped it was just April.)  
“Don’t listen to stupid people. I’m not using you as an Alex replacement or as a means to get over him. I don’t know how many times I need to repeat this but I’m with you because you’re you, crooked teeth and all.” She exhaled in relief at his words.   
Daniel could understand her fear because he was scared too. He was afraid that she would not want him anymore when he came back from France. Daniel was already pretty sure that there would not be anyone else. He was more afraid that she wouldn’t want him. It wasn’t easy being Daniel Meade’s girlfriend. The incident yesterday with her sister freaking out because of inaccurate tabloid speculation illustrated that. They have managed to avoid the paparazzi so far but that wouldn’t last much longer. He considers it a miracle that they haven’t figured out who Betty was to him yet. He didn’t want them to hurt her. He didn’t want this to all fall apart because he…  
“I love you.” The words were out of his mouth before he even realized they were out there. Really, he thought he was just saying that in his head but Betty’s physical reaction told him that was not the case.  
“No you don’t, but thanks for saying it.” He’s sure he’s heard that line somewhere before but said nothing about that. She made it sound as if she were joking. “Don’t say things you don’t mean just because you’re going away.” Now he could hear the hurt in her voice.  
“I meant it.” Daniel said in a whisper, as the car pulled into the parking lot closest to Betty’s 9 o’clock class. “I’ve never said those words lightly. Although, I know a lot of guys do.” He wondered for a moment if Walter ever said those words to her for the sole purpose of getting her into his bed.  
“Because you’re brilliant smile can get girls into your bed with much less effort.” She said trying to joke but her eyes told him that she wasn’t into it.  
“But not into my heart. I would never let any of these girls in my heart but you’re already there. How you got there, I’m not sure. I’ve spent years trying to keep everyone out and yet somehow you managed to look past my man-whore image and see me. No one has really seen me before. That makes saying goodbyes so hard. I’m not 100% sure I can live without you right now. I don’t want to leave mostly because you won’t ask me to stay even though you really want to. You’re too good for me.” He was rambling.  
“I don’t want you to leave but I know you have to. Your mom is a mess and everything,” Betty said now on the verge of tears. “You’re kind of like the best friend I’ve ever had.” Now she was crying.  
“But with make out privileges.” He joked trying to cheer her up.  
“Is it weird that I just like spending time with you more than the make out privileges?” She asked half smiling despite the tears.  
“I kind of like that too,” he told her as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He just held her for a few moments despite the fact that he was going to make her late for class.  
“I have to leave.” Betty said choking back a sob. He wanted to cry too.  
“I know,” He whispered. His heart was in his stomach. Actually, he felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. Maybe the dinner was bad the night before.  
“I’ll call you before my plane leaves.” He said not sure what else to say.  
“Okay.” Betty whispered as she kissed him one more time. It seemed to last forever but reluctantly she pulled away. For a moment, he thought he heard her say ‘I love you’ too but his mind was obviously playing tricks on him. It was purely wishful thinking on his part. He sat inside the car as he watched her disappear into one of the many buildings on campus. If anyone asked him later he would completely deny the fact that he cried almost the entire way to the airport even if he did send her text message.  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last few fluffy moments in this chapter because things are about to get bumpy. Just remembered this will be with a happy ending.


	9. Chapter 9: I Did Not See This Coming, But Apparently, Everyone Else Did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for the long lag between updates. I had been trying to focus on finishing Starfleet Family Values before my self-imposed deadline of May 17 and I had been pushing all other stories and new ideas to the back burner. However, I’m still a good three chapters from being done and I am now well aware I will not make the deadline without sacrificing the quality of that story, updates on this story, and the cleanliness of my apartment. Therefore, I decided to give myself a one-month extension and provide you guys with an update before the digital pitchforks are brought out. Once I’m done with Starfleet family Values, I’ll try to go back to updating twice a month.
> 
> This chapter takes place about 10 days after the last one.

 

“How is Paris?” Betty asked with a yawn as soon as she answered her blackberry. She knew it was Daniel because he was the only one who had this number that would call her at 4 AM because he completely forgot about the time difference. She has had a lot of 4 AM calls lately but it was worth it to talk to Daniel. Although, Jordan was rather mad at her and Daniel for all the late night phone calls, especially because she now had to wake up super early to meet with her trainer practically every morning.

“Paris is Paris. It is a beautiful city but I have not seen that much of it outside of several ordinary conference rooms. Those look the same in any country. I wish I was here under better circumstances.” Daniel told her sadly. According to the last exchange of text messages, Bradford was making Daniel do his dirty work at Mode Paris. He was currently there to replace the old EIC with the creative director and replace the creative director with her number two.

“I wish you were here with me.” He has repeated that sentiment to her 25 times since he got on the plane the day after Valentine’s Day.

“I wish I was there too but then I wouldn’t have gotten a perfect score on my media exam and my last essay for Junior English. Also I got to meet Leonardo DiCaprio last week.”  She told him excitedly. Although working at Hudson was cutting into her study time, she was getting a lot of experience that seemed more valuable than what she was learning in class. It definitely gave her some good material for her essay. Also, did she mention she got to meet Leonardo DiCaprio?

“You’re so cute when you’re a fan girl. I’m glad that you’re doing well in classes. I would suggest phone sex to celebrate but my mom is in the next room.” Betty just rolled her eyes.

“It is good to know that you have some shame.” Betty said jokingly. “How is your mom doing?” Betty asked with genuine concern.

She liked Mrs. Meade. They have talked on the phone a few times and she was always nice to Betty. She did keep asking Betty about her morning sickness and if she had gone to see a gynecologist yet. She kept on telling the woman that she was not pregnant but Mrs. Meade would not believe her.

“Well she’s not doing Jell-O shots off of random strangers.” Daniel said with a sigh.

“It’s that bad?”

“I forgot to tell you what happened when dad called a couple of days ago. It was bad. They got into some horrible shouting match where Bradford mentioned South Dakota and mom brought up how he was responsible for Alex’s suicide as well as how she found out about it. She managed to finish off an entire bottle from the chalet’s extensive wine collection before Marcy and I could stop her. She has been sober ever sense but that was probably because dad has not called back since that incident. I know a part of him loves her in some way...” Daniel started but he did not finish.

“But you don’t think that he loves her enough?” Betty asked him in almost a whisper.

“I don’t know what to think. Why does he keep cheating on her if he supposedly loves her? Why did they get married if he cannot keep it in his pants at all?” It was obvious to Betty that Daniel has been thinking about this for a very long time.

“I don’t really know Daniel.” Betty said sadly.

“Sometimes I think it would be better if she left him. She’s the only family I have left that actually cares about me and I don’t want to lose her to this.” Daniel told her with shaky breath, making Betty realize how hard it was for him to suggest something like that.

“Have you asked her why she stayed?” Betty asked after a moment.

“Not until recently. Other than you, there was not much to talk about when you're trying to avoid all conversations related to the suicide of a family member. I guess it's a bad sign when talking about your adulterous father is the easier conversation.” Daniel said only half joking.

“What was her answer?”

“She really didn't answer. She just started talking about South Dakota and my dad's old friend Hartley or someone that has not been by in decades. Maybe I should not have asked her this question after the wine cellar incident. Later on when she was a little more sober mom said it was because she loved him.” Betty wondered if Mrs. Meade really did use the past tense when describing her feelings for her husband.

“After everything he’s done to her, I am not sure how that can even be possible. I just think it was easier for her to stay.” Daniel sounded so heartbroken at that moment that she wished she could have hugged him. Unfortunately, Betty knew all too well what Mrs. Meade was feeling because of the Walter situation.

“I didn't love Walter but I thought I did at the time. Sometimes, I think I stayed with him as long as I did because I did not think I could do better. I did not see myself as being lovable. I wonder if your mother feels the same way.” She told him honestly.

“You're very lovable. I wish you were here so I can tell you how lovable I find you. Now I am completely up for phone sex right now even if the thought of doing something like that with my mom next door freaks me out just to prove that I find you extremely lovable and sexy.” Daniel said using his guaranteed to get your panties off in 30 seconds or less voice. If he were not in another country, said underwear would be off. Daniel Meade was a bad influence on her.

“I take back what I said earlier about you having shame.” Betty said shaking her head.

“I’m just trying to prove that you are very lovable.” She was sure he was smirking as he said this to her. “Amanda did say something about getting you a present that could be used for such an occasion.” Said gift was a pink vibrator that was hidden in Betty’s sock door.

“Yes, I got her gift and no I don't want to talk about it or use it right now or ever.” Betty said harshly because she was sure that particular gift really came from Daniel.

“Okay no more talk about vibrators or doing anything with that vibrator, since your screams will probably just wake up Jordan.” Daniel joked.

“Considering how thin the walls are, it’s possible. I know Jamie was over last night.” At least this time she mostly heard giggling and not her roommates screaming for a good reason.

“Are they still…” Daniel started to ask but obviously couldn’t come up with a polite way to do so.

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear those types of noises last night and Jamie is sleeping on the couch, which is why I’m trying to be very quiet.” Betty said whispering. She really did not want to wake up her boss on the couch.

“I guess that’s progress.” Daniel’s voice sounded as if he wasn’t so sure.

“Jordan has been sober for four days.” Betty said trying to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

“Has anybody convinced her to go to AA yet?” Daniel asked with concern. They were all worried about Jordan’s drinking problem.

“She doesn't think she's that bad.” It was more like Jordan feels like she cannot go to AA because she cannot be honest about the reason why she was drinking so much due to the confidentiality agreement. Of course, Betty wouldn’t say this because Daniel had enough reasons to hate his father right now.

“I think something else is going on.” Betty believed that it was not her place to mention the absence of tampons in the trash when there should be some and the very strange conversations she has overheard between Jordan and Jamie. Betty will not mention anything about her suspicions until Jordan said something to confirm it. The way things were going, she was going to have to give Jordan the pregnancy test that she got from Amanda.

“How is Jamie doing? I don’t trust him to tell me the truth.” Betty laughed at that.

“Okay. He is seeing a therapist that is making him write letters to Alex.” Betty said before explaining the entire thing.

“It’s still better than Jordan’s coping mechanism.” Daniel said sarcastically. Neither said, “Anything would be better than Jordan’s coping strategy.”

“He’s really throwing himself into the magazine. I think he is doing it to get back at your father for unknown reasons, now that he was starting to hate Ms. Somers a little less.” Betty told him without explaining why because even she didn’t understand how the animosity had decrease so much in the last few days unless the rumor mill really was right.

“Is he still oblivious to Marc? The guy has a humongous crush on Jamie.” Daniel actually giggled as he spoke.

“Yes, only because he’s not as overt about it. Now if he was trying to sit on Jamie’s lap like Amanda does on a regular basis maybe he would get a clue.” Daniel laughed at that.

“How is Amanda doing?” How are things with the devil’s assistant? I haven’t really talked to her since I helped her pick out her present for you.” She knew he was responsible for that. In their last conversation she told Daniel about Wilhelmina causing Amanda to cry hysterically after a little incident where Amanda accidentally let everyone (i.e. the press) know that Wilhelmina had a daughter who was a high school freshman.

“Only because Wilhelmina is in Zürich this week and Amanda is now working directly for Ms. Somers.” Betty explained.

“She didn’t give Marisol to the wolves? I can’t stand the woman because of what she did to my mom but she’s easier to work with them Wilhelmina.” Daniel said in a way that almost sounded complementary.

“If it makes you feel better, according to Amanda, it wasn’t Ms. Somers who told your mom about Alex.”

“Of course it was. She said it was my dad’s mistress that called her. It has to be Faye unless my father was sleeping with someone else.” That was when Daniel became quiet as he obviously got it. “Oh great, he probably was.” Daniel’s disappointment was audible.

“According to Amanda, there was another reason why Ms. Somers old assistant was fired and she broke up with your father.” Betty told him sheepishly leaving out some of the more inappropriate details that Betty never wanted to know about her boyfriend’s father’s sex life.

“You cannot always trust the rumor mill. According to the Meade rumor mill, I have a half-brother in South Dakota.” Betty was sure she heard some dishes fall in the background but she wasn’t so sure. It was too early for her to think coherently.

“You’re right.” Betty said yawning.

“Am I boring you?” Daniel asked her with his lost puppy dog voice.

“No, I’m just getting sleepy. Hey did you visit Lucy yet?” She decided to ask this question before she fell asleep knowing Daniel would be putting it off. A couple of days ago, Daniel ran into Lucy’s best friend Claudette at Mode Paris and she agreed to help Daniel get closure on the situation. Okay, it was Marcy that forced the issue but whatever worked.

“We are going today after another business meeting from hell. Hey, I just realize that it’s 4:23 AM where you are and you have to get up for class in two hours. I’ll call you in a few hours.” Betty knew he was purposely trying not to talk about the Lucy thing but she was half-asleep and so she didn’t say anything but good night.

* * *

 

Claire Meade seriously wondered whose brilliant idea it was to send her to the city of Vineyards with a sobriety coach to stop drinking. The smell of wine permeated the air and she has yet to find a restaurant where she couldn’t get a drink if she were allowed to drink. Half of the basement in the house where they were staying was actually a wine cellar. (They were not staying at Alex’s former Château because if they did she would just move into the wine cellar and never leave).

Therefore, Claire considered it a hard-fought miracle that she hasn’t touched a drop of alcohol since the unfortunate conversation with her husband where she discovered that Somers’ former assistant wasn’t calling on behalf of Faye when she called to tell her exactly what happened to Alex but rather she was hurting Claire for her own purposes, most likely to get herself her own rich husband. It turns out Bradford was also screwing her until he found out he couldn’t trust her and Faye Somers had the balls to do something Claire never did, she broke up with him. It was only appropriate that this discovery sent her straight to the wine cellar.  (Actually, it was Bradford bringing up her indiscretion with Cal Hartley to justify his behavior with Faye and her treacherous former assistant was what pushed her over the edge.)

Bradford has called her several times to apologize for his outburst but she can’t bring herself to pick up the phone or open the expensive gifts that kept arriving at the door. She cannot listen to his apologies because Claire did not know if forgiveness was an option anymore. Thanks to the bitch that he used to sleep with, she knew exactly how Bradford was responsible for Alex’s death. That was a sin greater than adultery.

How could he say such cruel things to their child? If Alex wanted to run around in dresses and wear lipstick, she wouldn’t give a fuck. She just wanted her child back even if he wanted to be her daughter. She rather have a live daughter than a dead son.

She has always been able to forgive Bradford for sleeping around on her because she knows what it’s like to be weak. She remembered her indiscretion with Cal Hartley all too well. The flesh is weak and it is easy to be seduced by a pretty face and beautiful promises. If Bradford could forgive her for that, she could forgive him for sleeping around with Faye Somers and whomever else he was screwing around with. (‘But did he really forgive you? He mentions it all the time,’ a voice in her mind questioned, that sounded suspiciously like that same voice that was telling her to add a shot of vodka or 5 to her orange juice.)

This was different. His words killed their son and she was not sure she can ever forgive him for that. How could she? She can’t even bear to look at him right now. Even though she loved Bradford, she fucking hates him too. So even though she surrounded by temptation at every turn it was better than being in New York and having to sit across the breakfast table from the man who killed her oldest child.

She wanted to drink. She wanted to get lost in the alcohol and forget about her dead son and asshole husband responsible for his suicide. The only thing stopping her right now was Daniel and her sobriety coach.

She hated rehab in general because it never did her any good. How can someone help her with her drinking problem when they did not know what it was like? How can they preach to her about resisting the temptation when they have never been tempted? When they have never had to deal with the world falling down around them and feel like her only salvation comes in a bottle that will make everything fall away?

Marcy was different. The first thing she told her when she led Claire out of Daniel’s apartment was, “if you want to drink there is nothing I can do to stop you. However, if you don’t want to die, and possibly take others down with you, than I suggest you find a reason not to drink. I almost ended up like you until I realized I didn’t want my other child to end up without a mother.”

Even though those words did not quite sink in at the time they did later on when she realized that Marcy wasn’t like all the other doctors that she’s dealt with. Not only was she a recovering addict, but unfortunately Marcy knew what it was like to bury a child. 12 years ago Marcy was out walking with her five-year-old daughter when they were hit by a drunk driver. She survived with several broken bones and a good year of physical therapy. Her daughter did not. Marcy’s best friend became her oxycodone. When she was high she didn’t have to think about her dead five-year-old. For two years, she was lost in the drugs until her 16-year-old daughter found her unconscious in the bathroom. Marcy has been clean for 10 years and helping others like Claire for the last seven. Marcy said her reason for staying clean was she didn’t want her daughter to find her in the bathroom again only this time she really was dead. Of course, Claire did not know about this story until after the wine cellar incident. It was the main reason why she hasn’t gone back because if Marcy can deal with everything without going back to the pills, she can deal with this without going to the bottle.

The other reason was Daniel and the fact that she didn’t want him to find her in the metaphorical bathroom. Two months ago, she didn’t think her youngest son cared about anything but partying and getting laid. She now knows that her son loves her otherwise he wouldn’t keep sending her back to rehab or giving up quality time with his girlfriend  to help her deal with this in France (the fact that Daniel actually had a girlfriend was slightly shocking).

She would like to blame the catastrophe that was Alex’s suicide for the changes that she has seen in her son, like Daniel’s willingness to play Scrabble with her when he can easily be at the best clubs in Paris. However, Claire Meade knew that it was the petite Hispanic woman that she met a week and a half ago was responsible for the new Daniel Meade.

Daniel’s usual flavor of the night would have either left the moment she crashed there evening or would have demanded that Daniel get rid of her as quickly as possible. Those women would not sit down and have coffee with Claire as she talked about her job at Hudson and her class schedule, but Betty did. In the last few days, she has even talk to her on the phone and Betty always asked Daniel about how she was doing.

Her memory of their initial encounter may be hazy but Betty only blushed slightly when she realized that Claire was only wearing a trench coat and quickly went over to Daniel’s closet to get her a set of workout attire. Overall, it was a pleasant experience despite the fact that the young woman threw up on her shoes. (Claire was 100% sure that Daniel already got her pregnant despite what they say otherwise because the particular cologne that Daniel now wears made her vomit up every single time she smelled it when she was pregnant with him. The fact that the girl was still throwing up a week and a half later confirmed this. Of course, nobody listens to an old drunk like her.)

In regards to this girl, Claire saw her son behave in a way completely different than he normally does. First, he actually knew this girl’s name. He also called her the next morning. Actually, Daniel has called her every morning, even if he hasn’t figured out that he was calling her in the middle of the night. Her son has never been good with figuring out time zone differences. He also knew about Betty’s life from the trouble she was having with her horrid ex-boyfriend to the fact that her mother died only a few months earlier. Again, Daniel actually talks to this girl instead of merely using her as a means to get off. During Marcy enforced board game bonding time the only thing Daniel talks about is Betty. Despite the fact that Daniel is dealing with Alex’s affairs in Europe her son actually seems happy. She knows Betty Suarez is responsible.

In one of these conversations he mentioned how hard Betty’s mom’s death was on the girl and how he did not want to go through that. She can’t help but wonder if that’s why Daniel was playing Monopoly with her even if he despised the game.

Actually, Betty made her son act like a grown-up or rather because Daniel cares about her, so he wanted to act like a grown-up. The old Daniel would have been spending his trust fund in Tahiti right now. The new Daniel was doing Bradford’s dirty work of installing a new EIC at Mode Paris. They were surrounded by French models for most of the day and yet Daniel focused on the business at hand. Claire believed that Daniel was finally applying himself because Betty can see the real potential in Daniel. He may not have Bradford or Alex’s killer instincts for business but he knew how to work with people and listen to what was needed and that was half the battle. Claire was proud of him.

However, the most telling was the way Daniel looked at this Betty girl. Despite the fact that she really needed to see a dentist and her glasses were held together by Scotch tape and a prayer, Daniel looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Claire has never seen a man look at a woman like that, not even her husband before he started sleeping around. She already knew it was love (although, that was mostly because her son has been celibate since arriving to the city of lights).

She was a little surprised, as Daniel really has not had an actual girlfriend since the mid-90s during the summer he lived in Paris with Alex. She was not a very good one, considering Claire was almost positive that she slept with Alex, in light of a certain phone call she received from a very guilty son when Daniel’s proposal was rejected. Her suspicions were confirmed two days ago when Jamie told her about Alex’s confession to him. She never liked Lucy. Mostly because the woman broke her son’s heart in 1 million little pieces and Daniel didn’t know about her sleeping with his brother. However, Claire was hopeful that maybe this Betty Suarez girl would repair the damage done by Lucy so many years earlier. (This would especially be necessary if Claire suspicions turned out to be true. The girl has been throwing up constantly for the last week according to Jordan, who stole the phone from Betty one morning recently.)

Of course, Claire did not exactly agree with Betty’s plan to heal that damage in the form of Daniel seeing that Lucy girl again. She never wanted her son to see that woman again. She did not say anything at first, because she personally felt it was impossible for Daniel to find her. As far as she knew, the girl disappeared from the modeling scene entirely after her relationship with Daniel. There was no way Daniel would find her without hiring a detective and she doubted he would do that just to make his girlfriend happy. Unfortunately, Lucy became a photographer who did a lot of freelance work for Mode Paris, up until a year ago, and was best friends with the new creative director, who unfortunately remembered Daniel from back in the day.

She tried to talk Daniel out of his little quest to see Lucy; unfortunately, Marcy overruled her. She actually encouraged Daniel to face the demons of his past. She also said that if Daniel was ever going to have a perfectly healthy relationship with Betty than he needed to do this.

That was how she found herself outside an old farmhouse in the French countryside trying to give her son emotional support the best way she could. Daniel called Betty twice before he could even bring himself to knock on the woman’s front door. (She would try to repress the fact that Betty agreed to perform oral sex on her son when he came back if he went through with this.)

The woman who opened the door did not match the pictures of the woman that her son slept with nearly a decade ago. Her eyes were gray and lifeless or at least they were until she started to glare at her friend. Her skin was ashen and she was wearing a handkerchief. Claire now had a pretty good idea why she has not worked at Mode Paris for the last year.

Claire’s French may just be good enough for her to order her favorite wine but Claire was positive that the young woman was cursing the Creative Director for telling Daniel about being sick and Daniel Junior. Considering the fact that there was a child sitting in the foyer with her dead son’s eyes staring at her with great alarm, Claire had a feeling that this was a very bad week to stop drinking. At the same time, she wondered if she found another reason to stay sober. It would probably be a good thing to live long enough to enjoy her grandchild, as well as, see the good man that Daniel was becoming. She just hoped this did not derail the progress.

* * *

 

Jamie realized that he has made a lot of bad decisions in the last couple years, including continuing a sexual relationship with the world’s biggest closet case while Alex was publicly dating a sports superstar who did not deserve what he put her through. Of course, now he had a therapist to tell him what these big horrible mistakes were. Sleeping with Jordan was another one of these really bad ideas. Nothing has happened for the last two weeks but considering Jordan was five days late the damage probably was already done. Because let’s be honest, when you’re drunk and grieving over your ex-boyfriend suicide, you forget important things like condoms and not sleeping with someone that you used to hate until said boyfriend committed suicide and left you and her alone to pick up the fucking pieces.

The good news was Jordan stopped drinking completely nearly 5 days ago. The bad news was she refused to take a pregnancy test. Jamie tried again last night but she refused and he was starting to become desperate. That was why he was standing outside Daniel’s office, which Betty has taken occupancy of since Daniel left for Europe a week and a half ago. (Apparently, Betty was more productive in a space that was previously occupied by her boyfriend.)

The only thing working in his favor was that Betty has been sick since Daniel left. Jamie believed it some weird separation anxiety thing that was sort of cute, as long as Betty didn’t throw up on his shoes again. However, the rumor mill, Jordan, and apparently Mrs. Meade were convinced that Betty was pregnant (which is supposedly impossible, if Daniel was telling him the truth and well Jamie just knows the man to well to think that he’s being truthful). Jamie found it deeply ironic that his—whatever can see the signs in someone else but not herself.

His plan was simple, because Jordan thinks Betty is pregnant, she is planning to ambush her roommate with Amanda for backup at the Hudson offices in 30 minutes with a bag filled with pregnancy tests. His job was to ask Betty to only agree to do the test if Jordan takes one too. In an effort to keep the rumor mill from finding out about this, he decided to give Marc an actual writing assignment to see how much potential his assistant actually had and to get him out of the office for the afternoon. Of course, he can’t ask Betty to do anything while she is talking on the phone with her Daniel bear.

“Daniel you’re never going to be able to move on unless you actually go speak to her. You’re already outside her door; you might as well knock.” Jamie is pretty sure that she was talking about Lucy because Daniel told him all about it. Jamie felt it was good for Daniel to actually meet with the woman to finally let go of everything. However, just in case, he did warn Claire about the whole thing with Alex.

“Yes, I will go down on you or whatever you call it when you come back if you go through with it.” Jamie couldn’t help but laugh at that which alerted Betty to his presence.

“You made me just say that in front of my boss. Jamie just walked in, I have to go.” Betty said blushing as she tried to end the call. “No, I don’t care if you caught him doing that same thing to your brother. Actually, I never wanted to know that. I’ll call you later.” Betty said as she ended the call.

“You didn’t have to hang up.” Jamie said walking into the room.

“Yes I did. Marcy, Mrs. Meade’s sobriety coach, was laughing in the background. I’m at work, I should be working. I just finished reading through the Fiction of the Month options for the June issue and have narrowed the options down to three that guys would actually like this time. I was just about to email it to you.” Betty said slipping into work mode easily. That was what he liked about her. She was going to go far in this industry.

“I’m sure there’s high amounts a gratuitous sex and violence in all of them.” Jamie joked.

“Not a lot, this is not Playboy.” Betty replied with a small smile.

“Thanks for getting that done so soon but I’m not here about that. I kind of need a favor.”

“Please do not ask me to separate the purple pieces out of your coleslaw again.” Betty said as her face fell. He remembered that particular incident of jealous behavior from Marc.

“That was Marc and if it makes you feel better Wilhelmina had him do that the first day and she doesn’t even eat actual food.” He said with a sigh realizing that he was going to have to talk to a certain employee about his jealousy.

“Not really.” Betty replied with a shrug.

“There’s no easy way for me to say this but I think Jordan’s pregnant.” Betty did not seem surprised at all when he said this. “You suspected it too?” He asked after a moment.

“I’ve lived with her for about five weeks and our trash can, should be filled with tampons again by now.” Betty said giving him too much information.

“She is five days late and still will not take a pregnancy test.” Jamie told her as he sighed again.

“My sister waited for two months to take a test and she didn’t tell anybody until she was about four months. I assume you want me to get Jordan to take one?” Betty asked.

“Actually, here is the thing, she thinks you’re pregnant.” Betty’s mouth dropped open when he told her that. “She is planning on showing up in 25 minutes to make you take a pregnancy test but I want you to make her take one instead.” Jamie said in a rush.

“What? Why?” Betty asked that in confusion.

“You did throw up on my shoes and hers. Also she doesn’t believe any Meade can go without sex for an entire month.” Jamie said rolling his eyes.

“Daniel is not who you think he is. Contrary to what you believe, the prerequisite event has not happened yet. Walter was three months ago and I haven’t missed that thing since then.” Betty said blushing. Sometimes, Jamie wondered how Daniel could date someone so innocent but the guy probably liked it and saw it as a challenge.

“That’s what my mother said eight months before I was born. Did you know that you can get pregnant without vaginal penetration? My mom did not.” Jordan said walking into the room as Betty’s mouth went wide open in shock again. Of course, part of that would be because Amanda just stole Betty’s glasses and stomped on them.

“Why did you warn her?” Jordan yelled at him just as Betty asked, “Why did you break my glasses?”

“Jordan told me we were doing an intervention. You have been backsliding since Daniel has left. Those green socks are an affront to the gods of fashion as well as your dreadful glasses. I’m not actually your friend but I can’t let you keep wearing those hideous glasses.” Amanda said in her normal Amanda way.  

“Don’t worry, Marc has scheduled you an emergency eye appointment in 30 minutes at some place a couple of blocks away. You’ll have new pretty glasses by lunchtime, even if contacts would be so much better.” If it were anybody but Amanda, Jamie would be shocked. However, nothing she does shocked Jamie anymore.

“This is not that type of intervention.” Jordan said with a role of her eyes. “Betty, I think you’re pregnant. You are throwing up all the time and you are always exhausted. You keep having headaches and your back hurts. Those are all signs of pregnancy. I know that according to you and Daniel, you have not had sex but that is only under the Bill Clinton definition. The walls in our apartment are extremely thin.” Jordan said bluntly.

“I’m not late unlike you. You’re what four days?” Betty asked.

“Actually, it’s been five.” Jamie said glaring at her.

“You were a day late last month. That was why I gave you that test. I guess you didn’t use it.” Amanda supplied causing both him and Jordan to open their mouth in slight surprise. Okay, maybe Claire Meade was not crazy.

“I didn’t because I’m not pregnant.” Betty said emphatically.

“I’m not either.” Jordan practically shouted back, giving Jamie a headache. He was sure the whole entire office could hear what was going on considering at least 15 people were staring directly at Daniel’s office.

“Okay, I can’t deal with this. You’re both taking the test right now.” Amanda said sternly as she grabbed the bag of pregnancy tests from the floor where Jordan through them earlier. “You drag your sort of girlfriend to the bathroom and I’ll take care of Daniel’s possible baby’s Mama.” Amanda said pushing Betty out the door.

“I’m not pregnant.” Jordan said again once they were out of the office.

“But you might be. You won’t know unless you take the test.” He said trying to get her to leave the office.

“I can’t be pregnant with the child of a man who left both of us because he couldn’t deal with life anymore.” Jordan said with tears running down her cheeks. It struck Jamie at that moment that he did not even consider that she could be pregnant with Alex’s child. It was possible. Alex hasn’t even been dead for two months yet.

“Considering that drunken people forget to use condoms, I think odds are in our favor.” Jamie joked but Jordan just glared at him.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s better. You and I are so screwed up right now.”

“I’m doing better. I’m seeing a therapist. I think you should come with me.” He couldn’t keep seeing her like this, so broken.

“Maybe I will.” Jordan said in resignation.

“We can do this.” Jamie told her as he grabbed her hand.

“I guess I have no choice.” Jordan said in acquiescence just before Jamie led her to the ladies room. Jamie was sure this whole episode would be over the rumor mill in a matter of minutes despite him purposely not having Marc there. He tried not to think about it as he waited in the hallway as conspicuously as ever.

The monotony was broken up by Faye Somers entering the Hudson offices and going straight for him despite the efforts of his receptionist to stop her. Unlike a lot of people he doesn’t completely hate Faye Somers or at least he did not anymore after he found out from Amanda that Faye wasn’t the one who told Claire about the whole Alex suicide thing but rather the other person that Bradford Meade was fucking behind his wife and mistress’s back. Unlike everyone else, he can understand what it was like to love somebody who could never love you publicly. Although, that still doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want-to be better than Mode in every way possible. There was nothing wrong with healthy competition.

“According to Marisol, my da—other assistant is up here taking a pregnancy test, instead of doing her actual job.” For the first time during their entire acquaintance, Faye Somers sounded something other than aloof. He would say that she was concerned but he could not tell because the Botox has practically frozen her face. Why would she be concerned about her accountant’s daughter? Although according to Amanda, they have known each other for a really long time and that’s why Faye Somers saved her from Wilhelmina the devil. Jamie really didn’t have time to think about it because Jordan ran out the bathroom in tears with Amanda standing behind her with a pregnancy test in hand. It was positive. Betty was slowly walking behind the two as if she was in a daze.

Unfortunately, Faye could also see the positive pregnancy test in Amanda’s hand.

“I’m too young to be a grandmother.” Faye Somers said before collapsing to the floor. Amanda was too busy with her boss to comprehend what was said. There was no way Jamie could have heard her right. It just can’t be possible, could it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who’s pregnant? Will Amanda ever piece together why Faye fainted? Will Claire ever get brave enough to leave Bradford? Why exactly is Wilhelmina in Zürich, if she really is in Zürich? More importantly, why is this story called Alex Suarez?
> 
> All will be revealed, eventually. Until next time, please review.


	10. Chapter 10: No Use Crying Over Broken Latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter.  
> Some people may have been upset about the cliffhanger in the last chapter but keep in mind that I’m trying to write as if this was an episode of Ugly Betty stylistically. That includes the use of cliffhangers. However, I woke up at 5 AM on a Saturday just so I can get you this chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> On a related note, the wonderful teddy bear has been the beta on this story since the beginning even though she prefers my Star Trek stories. For personal reasons, she will no longer be able to be the beta on this story. I need a new beta. Basically all you need to do is read through the chapter early and correct any homonyms. The good news is I’m getting a lot better at catching this stuff myself. So if you want the next chapter without major typos and as soon as possible please volunteer to be my beta. I’m not sure I’m willing to post a chapter that hasn’t been proofread by third-party anymore.

Daniel felt like he had literally been hit with a sledgehammer. The last time he felt like this was when he found out Alex was dead. It was like there was no air left in his lungs. Of course, unlike the Alex situation, he couldn’t deny this because the evidence was sitting in front of him with his dead brother’s eyes. He was a father or maybe an uncle and he was not sure why that possibility scared him more.

Maybe if he heard about his brother fucking his girlfriend before his death, he probably would have strangled the bastard. However, Alex was dead and there was no point in being angry anymore. It probably helped that Lucy kept crying during her confession. At least, somebody was showing contrition because he was sure Alex would not.

Under different circumstances, he probably would’ve been furious but it’s hard to work up righteous anger against someone who was dying. Lucy had stage IV breast cancer.  Thanks to Betty, he knew what stage IV breast cancer was like. He has seen pictures and listen to Betty explained the details of what her mother’s last few months were like. Because he was once in love with this woman he will not bother her with his anger right now because she’s not well enough to deal with it.

Lucy was furious that Claudette brought him here and at the same time she was relieved. As he said earlier, she had stage IV breast cancer. The situation with her parents was just this precarious as before. It was actually worse because she was no longer there personal piggy bank. She didn’t exactly want to leave Daniel Junior to the same people that saw her as nothing more than a commodity and Daniel understood completely.

However, she was upset because she wasn’t supposed to contact him thanks to her accepting a very indecent proposal from Bradford at her parent’s insistence. A month after the breakup Lucy found out she was pregnant and was sure that he was the father just because they had sex a lot more and she was completely drunk when the incident with Alex happened and she doesn’t even remember exactly how far it went. Because he was so pissed off at her for not accepting his proposal, he didn’t pick up the phone (although, Daniel really wished he did now.) She got desperate and ended up calling Bradford (Daniel doesn’t think he will ever be able to call the man father again). Bradford decided that illegitimate grandchildren would be bad for his perfect image and offer Lucy a truckload of money to make the problem ‘go away’. Lucy refused. However, when he threatened to make her untouchable in the magazine industry she agreed to keep the paternity of her child a secret and never contact Daniel about the baby in exchange for a decent size trust fund for Daniel Junior (that she purposely made sure her parents could never touch).

Daniel didn’t blame Lucy for taking the offer. He saw what Hilda had to go through to support her son by herself. She did everything from catering jobs to selling makeup out of the back of her car. Single motherhood was a hard life. He wouldn’t wish that life on anyone. Justin was such a great kid that Daniel can’t imagine why his father did not want anything to do with him.

Now the person that Daniel was fucking furious with was Bradford Meade. How the hell could the man keep his (or possibly Alex’s) child away from him? How could he pay to get rid of his own grandkid? It made Daniel physically ill. (There was a darker part of his mind that wondered if Alex knew that he had a child would he have stuck around, despite the fact that there sperm donor was an asshole.)

“This could just be some scheme to extort money. I know you guys are wealthy.” Marcy said on the long drive back. Maybe if DJ and Lucy showed up in Manhattan to tell him this, Daniel would think the same way but he was the one who found her. The shocked look on Lucy’s face could not be faked. DJ looked so much like Alex that it was painful. It was like looking at his brother’s ghost. Of course, pre-Betty Daniel probably would have saw things differently. He wondered if he would’ve run away or man up and taken care of his child. Now, he didn’t want to be anything like the man who screwed over Betty’s sister, even if he really did not like her sister.

“Bradford would not have given her a penny without getting a DNA test. He’s just that type of bastard.” Daniel said in absolute anger. He was shaking.

“You should just confirm it anyway.” Marcy said quietly.

“I’ll arrange something. I probably should talk to the lawyers anyway. This is going to be messy.” His mom said with bitterness and anger. She had other choice words regarding her husband during Lucy’s story. The word divorce may have been mentioned a couple of times.

“You’re probably right. How the hell am I going to tell Betty about this?” That was the question he kept thinking about all evening. He just knew that DJ would be in his life from now on and that was going to affect things with Betty. His girlfriend absolutely loved her nephew but how would she feel about playing stepmom to his kid.

“I don’t know.” His mother said quietly.

“I wouldn’t say anything to your girlfriend until you know for sure. There’s a good chance this kid may be just your nephew.” Marcy suggested. She was pretty much the voice of reason in this entire nasty mess.

“That really doesn’t matter. Alex is dead. I have met Lucy’s parents. I can’t leave my nephew with people like that. They only saw Lucy as a way to fatten their bank accounts. They started her modeling career when she was 9. She did not have a childhood. I’m not going to let them do that to my family.” He didn’t say anything about the drugs and parties they exposed her to at such a young age. His mom didn’t need to know about that.

“If he is Alex’s child, he will have a family in the two of us.” Of course, Daniel knew it that wouldn’t be ‘us’, it would ‘him’. His mom could barely take care of herself, let alone another human being.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself. Deal with the lawyers and the DNA test first.” Marcy said trying to get them to calm down.

“Hopefully, I can find one that isn’t in your father’s pocket. If your father manages to tear himself away from whoever he is screwing this week to actually call, I prefer you say nothing to him.” His mother said icily.

“That’s going to be easy to do because I’m not planning on speaking to that man again. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have a father anymore.” Daniel said angrily.

“That’s okay; I really don’t have a husband anymore.” That was enough to make Daniel wonder if his parent’s marriage really was over for good.

Daniel was tired of talking and decided to check his blackberry. Okay, maybe he wanted to exchange emails with Betty. Daniel knew he could not tell her about this but he needed a little Betty wonderfulness right now. Of course, he wasn’t expecting an email from Jamie that would make the situation even more screwed up, if such a thing were possible. There was no text in the message just the subject line: Jordan’s  
pregnant.

“Actually, we may have another problem.” Daniel said passing the blackberry to his mother.

“Fuck!”

xxx

Betty was pregnant at 20.

How did this happen to her? With Walter she used condoms and spermicide. Okay, with Daniel she may have been sloppy the first few times they did anything sexual but after the infamous dress incident the two always used condoms to cut down on messiness, if nothing else. She wasn’t even completely sure she believed Jordan when she said it was possible for Betty to become pregnant without actual sex sex. However, they were still careful, except for those first few times. Although, considering her roommate was literally sitting next to her waiting for the gynecologist to confirm that her life was going to change forever, maybe the condoms were bad.

Now this situation would be bad under normal circumstances but it was made worse by the fact that her sister was glaring at her and saying “I told you so every 30 seconds”. Betty had no choice but to call her sister to bring down her emergency glasses because of Amanda’s ‘intervention’. Because they could not get an appointment for a couple of hours, Betty did go to the optometrist down the hall (as a distraction, if nothing else) but her new glasses would not be ready for a week. That meant calling her sister and unfortunately her sister was already suspicious because Justin told her about all the throwing up that Betty has been doing lately. The fact that she had to deliver Betty’s glasses to a gynecologist office told her everything she needed to know. Hilda hasn’t stopped criticizing her since she arrived, even if she was holding onto her hand the entire time.

“Just shut up.” Jordan said after 15 minutes of listening to Betty being berated by Hilda. “Accidents happen, no matter how careful you are. I’m probably here because I couldn’t keep anything down for the first two weeks after my boyfriend committed—after my boyfriend died, including my birth control pills.” Jordan said stopping herself from telling Hilda the truth. Betty was starting to believe that Bradford’s confidentiality agreement was more detrimental to Jordan’s emotional recovery than anythingelse. How can you get over such a profound event if you are not even allowed to talk about it?

“I’m not saying these things to you. You’re not some 20-year-old who just threw her whole life away for a pretty guy who can’t even bother to be here.” Hilda said sharply.

“Yes, but I’m hearing the same thing. Daniel is my friend and a good person. You don’t know him. Daniel is not here because his daddy is making him take care of his dirty business including dealing with his alcoholic mother, the business affairs of his brother who did something I’m not legally allowed to tell you, and firing the EIC in Paris, that Mr. Meade was also screwing behind his wife’s back.”Jordan practically yelled at Hilda.

“He was sleeping with someone else?” Betty asked.

“According to Amanda, who heard from Marc, Bradford made an excuse to go to Paris every couple of months to hook up with the EIC over there. However she got tired of being his dirty secret and wanted him to divorce Daniel’s mom. His response was to send Daniel there to fire her.” Betty just shook her head.

“Okay, so maybe he has a good reason not to be here but will he stick around after he finds out your pregnant?” Hilda asked after a minute, raising the one question that Betty was afraid of the answer of.

“I know Daniel. Sometimes he’s an overgrown toddler but he is always there when you need him to be. It wasn’t like I was married to Alex but Daniel has been one of the few things that has gotten me through these last horrible weeks. He will do the right thing.” Jordan said in Daniel’s defense before whispering the last part under breath. “At least he is still alive to be here.” Jordan’s words were reassuring because Betty was terrified. They didn’t have sex. A part of her was almost positive that she was really carrying Walter’s baby. Would Daniel stay with her if she was carrying another man’s child, even if she got pregnant before they even met? She needed to talk to Daniel but she was afraid to.

“But you don’t know that,” Hilda told Jordan, breaking Betty out of her thoughts.

“No, I don’t. I grew up without a father. I’m well aware that guys run away. Even though my mom had to raise me by herself, she still finished med school. It is not the end of your dream; it is just taking an alternate route to your final destination.” Jordan said squeezing Betty’s hand for support.

“Before I got pregnant with Justin I had so many plans. I was going to go to college but that didn’t happen. Instead, I sell beauty products out of the trunk of my car.” There was something in the way her sister was looking at her that was almost as if she was implying that Betty will end up the exact same way. That look was upsetting.

“But I’m not you. You had a 2.3 GPA and spent more time making out with Santos than you did actually doing your homework. I’m not a 16-year-old who got pregnant because the condom broke on prom. I’m an almost 21-year-old college student who works full-time at one of the top men’s magazines in the country and I’m in a relationship with a guy that actually loves me. The situation is not the same.” Betty said more for herself, then for her sister.

“That just means you should have learned from my mistakes.” Hilda said bitterly.

“I did. That’s why I didn’t have sex until I was 20. Trust me, I wished that I never slept with Walter. I wished Daniel was my first because then I wouldn’t be here worried that I’m carrying the child of the guy I had to get a restraining order against. But it’s done. If I’m pregnant, that will not change. I just have to accept it.” Betty said fighting back tears.

“It could.” Hilda said in a whisper. She couldn’t believe her sister was suggesting that considering what happened with her and Santos. Justin’s biological father did not take the news that he was going to be a dad very well. He essentially demanded that Hilda get an abortion and her response was to knock him unconscious. They’ve only seen each other about three times since that incident. The man was the definition of absentee father.

“I can’t believe you’re even suggesting that. I can’t picture life without Justin.” Betty said angrily,

“I can’t either, I just—this is such a hard life. I wanted you to have it better than me. You’re the good one. Mom is gone and I’m supposed to take care of you and I feel like I’ve just failed miserably.” Hilda said crying, as she hugged Betty. Betty was crying too.

“But this just happens sometimes. My mother said there’s no use crying over broken latex. ” Jordan said after a moment.

“Your mother was a smart woman. It’s good to see you Jordan. Although, I wished it was under different circumstances.” The Doctor said before breaking the news that both pregnancy tests worked perfectly fine.

Jordan cried a lot, especially when she was told she was only about four weeks pregnant. That meant for sure that the baby was Jamie’s child. Betty was uncertain if Jordan wanted it to be the other way or not.

Betty was just kind of in a state of shock. The good news was she was only seven weeks pregnant and with the weird way they counted gestation that meant that she managed to get pregnant the first time she and Daniel did something. Surprisingly enough, the only thing her sister said was well at least we know the baby was not Walter’s. Because even if Daniel left her after finding out that she was pregnant, carrying Walter’s baby would be 1000 times worse. At least she actually loves Daniel.

Did she actually say love?

Okay, yes, she was in love with Daniel, maybe that was the real reason why she was so scared. What if he was exactly like Santos, despite what he has said otherwise? She was afraid to deal with that possibility.

By the time she actually got home she was emotionally exhausted and was thankful that her sister had to get home to pick up Justin. Her sister agreed to keep her mouth shut until Betty was ready to tell people and that wouldn’t happen until Daniel got back from France, because you don’t break something like this over the phone. She wanted to call Daniel despite the fact that it was after midnight where he was. She just needed to hear his voice even if she could not tell him this. She was scared and not sure what she was going to do next. She just needed him.

Unfortunately, she did not get a chance to because Daniel’s father was sitting in the living room waiting for Jordan. They weren’t even sure how he managed to get into the apartment. Apparently the Meade rumor mill works better than most people expected and he already knew Jordan was pregnant. Fortunately, no one suspected her situation. Basically he was there to offer Jordan a quarter of a million to make her a little supposed Alex problem go away by whatever means necessary.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. The baby is Jamie’s child. Did I ever tell you that Alex and I had a polyamorous relationship? We were both fucking Jamie, sometimes simultaneously.” She said kicking Mister Meade out of their apartment before the shocked expression fell off the man’s face. Jordan was literally shaking when she came back in.

“I can’t believe he did that. Oh wait; he’s the guy that convinced Alex that suicide was his best option. Yes, I can wholeheartedly believe that he would do something that cruel.” Jordan said with tears running down her cheeks. Betty’s reaction was to hug her.

“It’s okay. He can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. Besides the doctors said that you haven’t been pregnant long enough for the baby to be Alex’s child.” Betty said trying to calm her down.

“Even though I’m upset about the fact that I won’t have a little piece of Alex to keep with me I’m glad the baby is Jamie’s child. He only wants to hurt Alex’s child not Jamie’s.” Jordan said pulling out of the hug as she placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

“What about Daniel’s child?” Betty asked out loud absently.

“Fuck,” Jordan exclaimed.

“You think that he will do the same thing to me?” She asked with a hint of fear. She wasn’t ready to be a mom at 20 that this was her kid and she just knew that she would do anything to protect her child even from his or her own grandfather.

“I know he will. Bradford Meade is a ruthless man that only cares about appearances. You’re not the woman that he wants to carry Daniel’s child.” Jordan said softly and Betty really wished she was in Europe at the moment with Daniel by her side.

Xxx

Faye Somers hated hospitals. That seemed strange coming from somebody who has been under the knife as many times as she has. Of course, what she hated the most was waking up alone. Her friends were not really friends but rather followers. They did not care about her, only what she could give them. She had a sister who still lived in Puerto Rico that she still spoke to on occasion but that was it. Everyone else was either dead or she was no longer on speaking terms with.

Bradford will not be there. He never was even before their most recent break up. In the last few weeks, she has realized that there relationship was clandestine for reasons other than Claire Meade’s existence. Bradford cared more about appearances than her. He didn’t love her and never would. 

She would be waking up alone because she really had no one. That wasn’t exactly true but Amanda didn’t exactly know that she was family. That was a secret Faye was planning to take to her grave even if she ended up there tonight. 

For years she’s been accused of being a masochist, most recently from Marisol. She doesn’t understand why Faye has yet to put in her resignation, knowing full well what Bradford did to her. They weren’t really friends but they’ve known each other since high school when her last name was Sanchez. Her first act of masochism in regards to her daughter was hiring Amanda as the Mode receptionist. She could have gotten Amanda a job anywhere in the company but instead she put her at the receptionist desk that she passes 50 times a day. She pretended not to know her even though she made her various assistants report any Amanda related gossip to her immediately. She gave Amanda the job as Wilhelmina’s assistant because she knew that Amanda had potential if she actually tried and she knew that Wilhelmina would force Amanda to try. She did better than expected but that annoyed Wilhelmina. Faye couldn’t handle her creative director being nasty to her daughter, that’s why she made Amanda her other assistant.

Of course, she wasn’t expecting Amanda to waste that potential by making the same mistake she did. Her only thought before everything went black was maybe if she was actually there for her daughter, history would not be repeating itself. There was another part of her who wanted to see her granddaughter grow up. Of course, Faye Somers would never admit to something so sentimental. She was the biggest bitch in the fashion industry, she had no place for sentimentality.

She was vaguely conscious under a drug induced haze and not the fun drugs. She had a heart attack brought on by a combination of Bradford induced stress, years of anorexia, and finding out that she was going to be a grandmother before the age of whatever age she was pretending to be right now. She was lucky to be alive apparently.

She was shocked when Dr. McKenzie told Faye that her daughter was outside the room waiting for her to wake up. She didn’t even think to say that she did not have a daughter but that would’ve been a lie even if nobody knew except for a handful of people. Wilhelmina was in Zürich on a personal error and Marisol did not know that Amanda was the daughter that Faye gave up years ago. Did Amanda’s father say something? If the situation was serious enough Faye could see him breaking his promise to her. Of course, it didn’t occur to her that Amanda was lying as she explained 20 minutes later when she was actually allowed in the room.

“I figure you didn’t want to stay here alone and they only allow family to stay overnight when you’re in cardiac care. The nurse assumed that I was your daughter because we kind of look-alike and I didn’t say anything.” Amanda explained.

“Smart nurse,” Faye mumbled under breath so low no one else could hear her.

“Do you want some water?” Amanda asked after the silence became a word.

“I’m not allowed to drink anything, although, feel free to drink yourself. I’m sure water is good for babies.” She said not really remembering what she did when she was pregnant with Amanda except that she had to give up smoking and all recreational drugs. She pretty much repressed everything. It was too painful to remember.

“I’m not pregnant.” Amanda told her but Faye did not believe her daughter.

“I saw the test before I went out.” Faye said emphatically.

“It wasn’t mine. It belonged to my friend. I had to force her to take the test. Her sister got pregnant at 16 and it derailed her life. She’s kind of afraid that this will do the same thing to her, plus her ex-boyfriend was a prick of the insane variety.” Amanda said frantically making Faye believe that there was no friend.

“There are alternatives.” She suggested trying to calm Amanda down. She didn’t like seeing her daughter like this.

“You don’t know Bet-- my friend. She can’t even kill a fly, let alone a baby.” Amanda said correcting herself but Faye knew who she was talking about and it was that barely legal potentially pretty but badly dressed college girl that Daniel was currently screwing. If she was telling the truth that meant Bradford was going to be a grandfather again. The man will not be pleased at all. She was there during the Lucy fiasco. She was the one who convinced the young French girl to take the deal by telling her the story of Amanda and how sometimes a mother needs to do what’s best for her child instead of herself.

“There are other options besides that. There’s adoption.”

“I’m not sure she would do that either. What type of person gives up her child to be raised by a stranger?” Faye blames what she said next on all the drugs that were racing through her system.

“Me,” she said in the softest whisper imaginable.

“What?” Amanda asked in shock.

“I barely had the job as Mode EIC for 4 months when I found out I was pregnant. I slept with some guy with a Tweety Bird tattoo on his backside at Studio 54. I partied too much and I took too many drugs. I lived only for my job. I couldn’t raise a kid. I was not fit to. I found her a nice family in the suburbs to take care of her. Now she is a perfectly well-adjusted 20 something with excellent fashion sense. She would’ve turned out like Wilhelmina’s daughter if I’ve raised her. It was the hardest decision I ever made but it was for the best.” She said leaving out anything that would make Amanda realize that she was talking about her. Of course, she forgot that Amanda was not as stupid as everyone assumed her to be.

“Before you passed out you said you were too young to be a grandmother. You assumed I was the one that was pregnant. I grew up in the suburbs. The nurse said that we look-alike. You were always around when I was growing up and I never knew why. It wasn’t like any of my dad’s other clients ever came by the house. Was it me?” Amanda asked apparently putting the pieces together better than she expected.

“Yes,” she said in a whisper. Even if she was never planning for this moment she thought about what would happen if Amanda ever found out (more so in these last few weeks than ever before) but Faye wasn’t expecting the reaction she got. Amanda just ran away.

XXX

“Why are you here?” Alexis said as she opened the door to her apartment. The first step in her transformation was to start referring to herself by the female pronoun. The second step was using her new name Alexis. Bangkok was always a great place to disappear. She did not stand out in the city. She dressed as a woman most of the time now, although it would be a few more months of hormone treatments before she can begin phase 1 of her physical transformation.

“I thought you would want your new passport. I got the last name from your brother’s latest ‘girlfriend’.” Wilhelmina said handing the documents to Alexis. She looked inside to see the name Alex Suarez and frowned.

“I thought you would just send a messenger, not come all the way to Thailand. Also, I thought I told you to use the name Alexis.” Alexis said slightly annoyed. Alex did not exist anymore. Alex was Bradford Meade’s golden boy and that person died last Thanksgiving when he told his father that he wanted to go through gender reassignment surgery and the man reacted badly.

“You’re not female yet. Once your body matches your mind you can be Alexis but right now you need to be Alex. Also, plans change. Contrary to what you assumed your brother is not gallivanting off in Rio but working on becoming your father's new golden boy. If Danny keeps going the way that he has your name may go off the will sooner rather than later.” Wilhelmina said before going on to explain how Daniel was messing everything up and how Jordan and Jamie didn’t care about her at all now that they had each other. 

Alexis smiled to herself at Wilhelmina’s words because she knew Wilhelmina was lying to her. According to the therapy emails that she has been receiving from her lover, Daniel was in France taking care of firing another one of his father’s mistresses and Daniel wasn’t even on speaking terms with their father at the moment. He was upset to find out that her revenge for Bradford was seen by her brother, girlfriend, and boyfriend but it made them hate the man as much as she did and therefore it was worth it. At least now they knew who Bradford really was. It was enough to make Alexis very thankful she never gave up her blackberry and Jamie wasn’t mentally ready to close out Alex’s account. She now had a source outside of Wilhelmina.

She already knew not to trust the woman before she first approached Alex nearly 3 months ago with a solution to her problems. Wilhelmina’s dad was a senator and she had connections. She could come up with an entire new identity that would allow Alexis to leave Alex behind for good. All she needed to do was help Wilhelmina get control of Mode magazine. She didn’t trust Wilhelmina but as the saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and Alex hated Faye Somers for what she did to her mother. In light of the fact that Faye Somers actually broke things off, Alexis was not sure that the woman was as evil as initially thought.

Now she wondered if she made the right decision. Daniel mourned her. Her mother was a mess. Jamie and Jordan wanted her back regardless. (He never considered that they would agree to a three-way relationship if he asked). Of course, there was today’s confession that he was going to be an uncle and possibly a father. Alexis didn’t trust Wilhelmina and she was not sure how she would react when she finds out that there’s two new heirs to the Meade Empire. If nothing else she knew that she needed to keep an eye on Wilhelmina and that meant playing her game.

“What’s your plan?” Alexis asked.

“We may need to speed up your transformation and I need you to tell me anything I can use against your father.” Wilhelmina told her coldly.

Xxxx

It was 7:32 AM when Daniel called her. Maybe he was getting better at figuring out time differences. It didn’t matter because she has been up since 6 AM when Amanda showed up at her apartment crying. Betty had no idea why she was there but Betty cannot be mad at her for the glasses incident when she keeps crying like that. That’s what she told Daniel about when she tried to pretend that everything was perfectly normal.

“She broke your glasses?” He asked on the verge of laughter.

“She was helping. Okay, in her Amanda way she was helping. Apparently, I’m backsliding.” What she wanted to say is 'I was too sick and tired the last few days to care how I look because somehow you managed to get me pregnant without actual sex' but said nothing. Even if she was willing to tell him on the phone, it would be too absurd for him to believe her. She doesn’t even completely believe that she’s pregnant yet. She is still in the denial phase. Her father was going to kill her.

“Betty, are you still there?” Okay, apparently she got too lost in her baby related thoughts.

“I’m fine Daniel. I'm exhausted because a lot of stuff happened yesterday,” she told him with a yawn.

“I know, I got an email from Jamie.” Okay, that was not good. Would Jamie tell Daniel that he was going to be a dad in an email? She didn’t know Jamie well enough yet to know if you would do something like that.

“What did he say?” she asked tentatively.

“That Jordan’s pregnant,” Daniel told her quietly.Betty exhaled in relief at that moment.

“Yes, she’s pregnant. The doctor confirmed it yesterday but she’s only four weeks.” Betty only confirmed because Jamie already told him.

“That’s good. I’m sure Bradford would be furious if that wasn’t the case.”

“He was,” she said before thinking.

“What happened?” Daniel asked slightly scared.

“It’s not my place to tell. Talk to Jordan tomorrow,” she told him wondering if she already said too much.

“It wasn’t something along the lines of offering her money to get rid of her Alex problem?” Daniel asked.

“How did you know that?” How could Daniel have guessed something like that? Did the man do something like this before? With Daniel's reputation such a thing would not be completely outside the realm of possibility.

“It just sounds like something my father would do.” Daniel said in a way that told Betty he was lying.

“How did things go with Lucy?” Betty asked changing the subject.

“Badly,” Daniel said simply.

“What happened?” She asked with concern.

“Well to start with I found out that she turned down my proposal because she slept with my brother and she currently has stage IV breast cancer.” Daniel told her without inflection.

“I'm sorry.” She said not sure of what to say.

“I wish you were here.” He said with sorrow in his voice.

“I wish I was there.” She told him. Deciding what she should do would be so much easier if she didn't feel alone.

"Just promise me you’ll be careful around my fa- Bradford.” Daniel said correcting himself again. Obviously Mr. Meade did something so horrible that Daniel cannot even call him his father anymore. “Actually, tell Jordan to be careful too. I’m not sure if he will believe that Jordan is not pregnant with Alex’s kid without a DNA test.”

“You’re worried?” Betty asked.

“I don’t trust Bradford. If it were you in her situation, I would tell you to run.” She wondered if subconsciously he just knew what was going on.

“Promise me that if something similar happened that you’ll run away. Do whatever you have to.” He told her this in a way that made her think he already knew.

“I promise,” she whispered in reply.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and consider if you can be my beta on this story. Again, I really do need help.


	11. Chapter 11: Sympathy for and Advice from the Supposed Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to everybody who volunteered to be my beta. Cocodiva328 graciously looked over this chapter. Your support always helps me stay focused through computers that breakdown and all the other things that can go wrong when writing a story. Sorry, for the long lag between updates. It was a combination of finishing up one story and then my computer getting sick and going into the shop for a week to get a brand new hard drive. Starfleet Family Values is now done after three very long years. I am sticking to my four stories or less rule now. I’m also going to try to updates stories in a normal rotation, unless I get really blocked. So hopefully I’ll be able to update about once every three weeks (sooner, if I can get back to writing two chapters in a weekend).  
> This chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one.

Faye Somers hated being sick. Actually, she hated being weak or at least perceived as weak. Wilhelmina couldn’t get back from Zürich fast enough when she heard about the heart attack. According to Marisol, during her acting tenure as EIC, Wilhelmina completely got rid of everything planned for the May issue, with the assistance of her brand-new minion, Carlo Medina (that she poached from Isabella). Faye was well aware of the fact that Wilhelmina wanted her out by whatever means necessary. The bitch probably thought the heart attack was a gift from God, to provide her with the perfect opportunity to take over. Really, it was her own fault for training the woman so well.  Wanda, the daughter of her congressmen friend, was always ambitious but Wilhelmina, was the type of person who would literally crawl over a dead body to get what she wanted because that’s what Faye taught her.  The student was trying to become the master or maybe the student was tired of being under the master.

Wilhelmina wanted her out permanently and she obviously did not believe she could earn Faye’s job by being the best acting EIC ever. According to Jamie, Wilhelmina was trying very hard at the moment to become Bradford’s brand-new fuck toy. Apparently, Wilhelmina was under the impression that Faye became the youngest and longest running EIC of Mode magazine simply because she gave good head. She was good at what she did and not just in the bedroom. The then, 70 year old fashion magazine, was falling apart when she took over and Faye made it great once more.

Pre-heart attack, she would have cared about her former lover screwing around with someone else. Post heart attack, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Wilhelmina Slater could have Bradford. Both people were heartless individuals, who cared only about themselves.  Wilhelmina pretended that her daughter did not exist and well, Faye saw firsthand what Bradford did to both Daniel and Alex.  They were perfect for each other.

Her feelings for Bradford were starting to dissipate, now that she really saw him and she couldn’t believe that she let herself be used for so long.  The man couldn’t even be bothered to send her a get well card, let alone see her in person.  Even Clara sent flowers, even if the card said, the only proof that she actually had a heart was that she had a heart attack.  The only thing Faye got from her former lover and employer of nearly two decades was a call from his assistant asking when she would be well enough to return to work.  That made her resolve to never go back to Bradford; it was over for good this time.

She was supposed to stay out for eight weeks but she didn’t have time for that.  It’s been two weeks and Wilhelmina was already trying to take over the most important thing in her life and that was definitely not Bradford Meade.  As Faye stated earlier, Wilhelmina could have Bradford (as much as anybody could have Bradford), but Mode was hers.  A little heart attack wasn’t going to keep her from her magazine.

Some would say that she was just as heartless as Bradford and Wilhelmina but she did care about other things, chief among them was _her_ Mode. (Which Wilhelmina will only get control of when she was dead and in the ground.) The other thing was her daughter, who was currently avoiding her.  She hasn’t spoken to Amanda since she ran out of her hospital room 16 days ago.  She could understand.  There was a reason why she was planning to never tell Amanda.  She knew the twenty something would hate her for her choice and would never want to speak with her again.  

She expected cold indifference but she didn’t get that. The week that she was in the hospital, Amanda had her chubby little friend, bring Faye designer bathrobes, trashy romance novels (which were a secret guilty pleasure of hers), and updates on how Wilhelmina was destroying her magazine.  Considering that Faye was a major contributing factor to why Betty’s boyfriend was dealing with his lush of a mother in France, instead of spending time with her, it made Faye very aware that she was only doing this for her friend’s sake.  Betty seemed so nice that she was sure that Bradford would eat the younger woman alive if he knew that she was pregnant with his grandchild.  (Of course, when Betty somehow managed to get the Book from Wilhelmina, she wonders if the girl could survive after all.)  Yet, Faye did not believe that niceness would be enough to make Betty spend time with her without a push from Amanda.

There could be another reason.  Maybe she felt guilty for being the catalyst that triggered Faye’s heart attack.  It was her pregnancy test that sent Faye over the edge and resulted in giving Wilhelmina the perfect opportunity to take over her magazine.  However, for Betty to feel guilty she would have to know about the entire situation with Amanda.  She’s not sure Amanda told Betty this.  

* * *

 

After a week, her cardiologist finally allowed her to come home.  Her house was clean of everything she was not allowed to have and her fridge was filled with heart healthy food.  She assumed it was Marisol until the woman told her otherwise. Amanda was the one who arranged everything. Amanda even took care of Halston during Faye’s hospital stay.  That’s not something a person that absolutely hates you would do.  But when she tried to call Amanda to talk to her about this, she got her voicemail.  Faye was too afraid to actually leave a message.

Betty was still coming by with dinner daily.  Today, she actually came by with the Book, confirming in her mind that she needed to be back in the office tomorrow, if she could help it.  It was obvious to Faye that she’s only doing this because Amanda asked her to do so.

“You don’t have to be here.  I don’t even know why you’re here.  I think I said two words to you before…” she doesn’t finish.  They both know she was talking about the heart attack.

“Amanda is a friend and she asked me to come by.  Wilhelmina has her really busy.” That excuse was laughable.  Wilhelmina has already demoted Amanda back to her job as the Mode receptionist.

“Don’t lie, darling.  You’re not good at it,” Faye said directly.  “She’s avoiding me.”

“She is not really avoiding you.  She is worried about you but she is not ready to talk to you yet.  Amanda thinks you gave her up for the sake of your career.  That is essentially what her parents told her last weekend,” Faye closed her eyes a moment, not surprised that was what they told her.  That’s what she wanted them to think.

“I take that you know my biggest secret.  Amanda must be a good friend,” Faye said as she took a bite of the salmon dish Betty brought to her.  It tasted okay, although she wasn’t much for eating.  She preferred to get most of her calories in liquid form.

“She says we’re not friends but she comes by a lot.  Although, she did break my glasses,” Betty said, pausing as she pushed up her new more stylish frames on her face.

“She was doing you a favor,” Faye mumbled under breath.

“Amanda did not exactly tell me. She kind of broke down when she saw the adoption pamphlets that my sister brought over.  I mean…” the young woman said, trying to backtrack her words but it was already too late. Betty already gave too much away.  If this woman was trying to keep this pregnancy a secret, she was already doing a horrible job.

“You vomited on my designer slippers.  I am well aware you’re carrying the next heir to the Meade Empire.” A panic look fell across Betty’s face.  “No, I haven’t said anything to Bradford.  We are not exactly on speaking terms right now,” Faye said bitterly.

“He’s not on speaking terms with a lot of people.” The young one mumbled under breath.

“Bradford is a wonderful businessman and a horrible human being.” If it was anyone but this sweet naïve little girl, she would mention the fact that Faye had sex with a married man for more than two decades.  However, Betty said nothing.

“Nobody knows yet except for Jamie, Amanda, my sister, and Jordan.” Betty said looking up at  the wall.

“Is that because you’re still trying to figure out what to do?” Faye asked gently, remembering those panic filled days after she found out she was carrying Amanda.

“I’m keeping the baby,” she said firmly.

“They’re still adoption, even if your future child will hate you after she finds out,” Faye told her without eye contact.

“Amanda doesn’t hate you,” Betty said, trying to be reassuring.  “She’s just trying to figure out how to process everything.  I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“No, she hates me.” Faye said, closing her eyes. Sometimes, she hated herself, for what she did.

“Did you really give her up for your career?” Betty asked tentatively.

“You’re too young to realize this, but the world is not black and white. Nothing is ever that simple. I was never the type of person who should raise a child.  I took too many drugs and fucked all the wrong people.  I did not exactly have a family that would help out.  She was better off with the Tannins. I told Amanda this except for the part about the lack of family.” Faye said keeping her voice neutral.

“I’m not sure I am the type of person who should raise a child either.  I’m an almost 21 year old intern who is not even through college yet.  My sister is pissed and keeps saying I told you so every 20 minutes.  My father is going to kill me, if I ever get brave enough to tell him.  He was so disappointed when my sister got pregnant at 16.  I was supposed to know better than that but apparently I had no idea that you could get pregnant without penetration.” Faye raised an eyebrow at that comment.  “I don’t even know how to tell Daniel.  He’s supposed to be back in a week.” The young girl’s voice was tinged with panic.

“I think you’re in much better shape than you think.  Your family is angry because they actually care about you.  Both of my parents were gone by that point and I wasn’t speaking to my sister for most of the eighties.  Also unlike me, you didn’t get pregnant because you were so high you forgot to use a condom.  I needed a detective to figure out who got me pregnant and I still couldn’t bring myself to tell him about what happened.” Betty tried to interrupt her but Faye already knew what she was going to ask.  “Just so that you know, there’s no way Amanda could be your honey bear’s sister because Bradford did not start stringing me along for another two years.” As she said those words, she really did feel like a fool.  She was ashamed at all the stupid things she did to get Bradford to leave Claire and he never did. Instead, he just found new women to fuck around with. Bradford Meade made a fool of her and he was going to pay because no one made a fool of Faye Somers.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said almost sounding genuine.

“What are you apologizing for?” Faye spat out.

“I’m trying to be nice,” Betty replied defensively.

“That’s your problem.  Most people don’t respond to nice. I'm anything but nice. In my business, nice people end up with a Prada heel in their back.  If you want to keep your baby safe from Bradford Meade, you will keep that in mind.  You’re not some famous model like the last person your boyfriend got pregnant or a famous athlete like Alex’s girlfriend.  Bradford could easily make you disappear if you don’t do what he wants.” Faye told her sternly as she realized that helping this girl may be the only way to get Amanda to speak to her again.  

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked confused.

“Don’t worry.  Your boyfriend didn’t know.” Faye said, trying to reassure the young girl. There was something about her that made Faye want to be slightly less abrasive (other than the fact that she knew she needed Betty on her side).

“Didn’t know what?” Betty asked again.

“That Daniel knocked up his model girlfriend during his summer in Paris when you were probably still in the middle of your New Kids on the Block phase,” she said smirking.

“You’re lying.  She would have said something.  Daniel hasn’t mentioned anything about her having a kid and he went to meet with her two weeks ago.” Faye smile to herself.  Maybe God still cared about her after all and this was his way of paying her back for the heart attack.  She was going to use this for her revenge.  She was going to make sure Bradford’s family never forgave him for his many sins including fucking around on his wife with someone other than her.  They say nothing is more dangerous than a woman scorned and Bradford is going to learn that firsthand.

“Probably because Bradford made her sign a nondisclosure agreement.  The only thing that man cares about is appearances and illegitimate grandchildren from women who don’t meet his strict standards are problematic in his mind.” With those words, Faye began to tell her the complete truth about the entire messy situation in France including her own part and what happened. She didn't need to lie because sometimes the truth is better.

“Why are you telling me this?” Betty asked, obviously wary of her.

“Because, maybe, I don’t want that for you.”  

“I thought you told me you’re not a nice person. I don't think you're that altruistic.” She shot back.  There was definitely hope for this one.  

“I’m not.  I want my daughter to actually speak to me,” She said voicing the one justification that Betty would not find morally unacceptable. “You need to convince her that I’m not this horrible person that she thinks I am.”

“I’m not so sure of that.  I mean you have been sleeping with a married man for the last two decades.” Faye smirked at that.

“Maybe there is hope for you.  You seem like you trust everybody but you don’t,” Faye replied with a smirk.

“I’m from Queens.” That explained so much, Faye thought to herself.        

“So was I, once upon a time. You and I have a lot in common. I know you’re the reason why Amanda passed the tiara test.  Even at _Mode_ , we know about the great Betty.  You have potential.  I don’t want to see you waste it.”

“By having Daniel’s child?” Betty asked worriedly.

“By thinking you have to choose,” Faye shot back trying to keep her voice neutral. “I couldn’t be Amanda’s mother and be the EIC of a fashion magazine, that was only a few months from closing, if I couldn’t turn things around.  Maybe I chose the wrong thing but I still chose.  It’s not the same world now.  Maybe, I don’t want to see you end up like me.”

“So you are going to help me become you?”  she asked skeptically.

“I’m going to help you become you and you will help me get my daughter back.” Those motives were partially true.

“I can’t make Amanda do something that she doesn’t want to do. I'm not even sure if I trust you right now.” Betty replied doubtingly. It was better than a no.

“But you can talk to her.  Talk to Daniel and once you do, you will realize that I am your only hope of protecting the child that you're carrying from a man who has screwed over a lot of people, including myself.” After that, Betty quickly left the apartment, leaving Faye alone with her salmon dinner.  

* * *

 

Daniel really didn’t think his entire life would come down to the words on a sheet of paper. Yet, here he was in his hotel room with the results of the DNA test in his hands unable to open the envelope.  He still wasn’t sure what he wanted the results to be.

Daniel has been to Lucy’s house three times since the revelation that his father really was an absolute ass who was sure it was in his own best interest to keep DJ’s existence a secret from both his possible fathers.  He was a good kid who was holding up remarkably under the circumstances.  Daniel wanted to ask Betty for tips on how to help DJ get through this but he couldn’t figure out how to explain what was going on without telling her the entire messy situation.  

For the last couple of weeks, they have mostly talked about his meetings in Paris and the revelation that Amanda was the unfortunate spawn of Satan herself.  Daniel was really glad that he was too obsessed with Betty to even consider taking Amanda up on her offer, when his mother suggested that he take a DNA test to make sure Amanda was not his sister.  His father paid to have DJ disappear; he could see the man convincing Faye to give up Amanda by dangling the EIC position in front of her.  

Daniel found it odd that he was more freaked out over the possibility that Amanda could be his sister then finding out DJ was his son.  Finding out he had a new sibling, especially a sister, would change everything.  No matter what the test said, he was going to have to raise DJ when the inevitable happened.  The idea did not scare him as much as it should have.  He wasn’t so sure what Betty’s opinion would be.  

Every time he mentioned kids in the last two weeks, she would freak out. That may have something to do with Jordan’s pregnancy.  Between the morning sickness and having to contend with Bradford’s lawyers, anyone would be terrified of having a Meade child.  

Daniel's lawyers said it would be easier if DJ was his biologically (at this point, he’s pretty sure DJ must be a relative of some sort because he acts too much like Daniel and Alex for it to make sense otherwise).  Lucy was planning to sign custody over to him regardless (thus proving how bad her other options were in his mind) but it would be harder for her parents to fight him if he was the biological father.  

Of course, they wouldn’t be fighting him for DJ’s best interests but rather a share of the hefty trust fund that Bradford left for his only grandchild.  Lucy didn’t touch a penny of it. She invested heavily in tech stocks and had the good sense to get out before the bubble burst.  DJ’s trust fund was probably healthier than his but that was mostly because Daniel went through a lot of it very quickly before his girlfriend showed him the wonders of things like Target and Grocery shopping.  

He was worried about the upcoming custody fight.  He already had his horrible reputation working against him, along with the fact that he was the epitome of bachelorhood.  Being the uncle, instead of the father, would make the custody situation more problematic.  His lawyer was already suggesting marriage, if the DNA test points to Alex being the father.  His response was to laugh in the guy’s face.  Maybe, if he actually picked up his phone 11 years ago, he would have did that but that was before Betty and she was the only person he would ever consider marrying.  He didn’t love Lucy, even if DJ already had his heart.

Compared to what he feels now for Betty, he's pretty sure he never did.

Then there’s the fact that, if Alex turned out to be DJ’s father, that meant that not only is his mom terminally ill but his father committed suicide only a little more than two months beforehand.  Fortunately, because of Bradford, the world at large still believed it was a skiing accident.  That was the only thing Daniel was grateful to Bradford for.  He would never tell DJ the truth, especially if the man turned out to be his father and not just his uncle.  

What worried him the most was Betty’s reaction.  If he was DJ’s father, will Betty see him as if he were that guy who completely fucked over her sister?  It would hurt him if Betty saw him that way.  Then there was the fact that regardless of what the DNA tests said, he was going to have to stay in France indefinitely.  At a minimum, he would have to stay until the custody situation was straightened out.  The lawyers said that it would be easier if he was in the country.  

Then there was the fact that he didn’t want to uproot DJ from his life, if he didn’t have to. Claudette already told him he would have a place at Mode Paris, if he wanted one. That would probably require him to remember all the French that he forgot in the last 10 years, not that he knew much to begin with.  He did have an eye for style and Claudette argued that was more important than being able to speak the language.  

He wasn’t sure if Betty would want to do a long distance thing.  This month has been hard enough.  Surprisingly, he hasn’t been tempted by the models but he was worried about Betty.  She was 20 years old.  She had more important things to do than play happy family with a 31 year old man raising a 10 year old.  She was a beautiful woman, who could have any guy, now that she saw her true value.

He didn't think her moving to France was a possibility either.  She still had another year of school.  Also unlike him, she was actually close to her family and he was not sure if she would be willing to move across an ocean for some guy that she hasn’t even been dating for two months yet.  Maybe if he actually gave her the ring that he found in a French boutique shop a couple of days ago but she wasn’t ready for it.  He wasn’t ready for it.  He only got the ring because it reminded him too much of Betty to just let it sit there.

So, if everything was going to change regardless of what the test actually said, why was he still afraid to actually open the envelope?  The results of the DNA test arrived 30 minutes ago and he has been locked inside his room ever since.  Yet, he has not looked at the results.  Let's just say, he was grateful for his phone to ring, for reasons other than the fact it was Betty calling him.

“Did you just finish dropping off dinner to Satan?" he asked after her initial hello. "I don’t know why you’re doing that.  I don’t think she eats actual food, just the blood of the innocent.” Daniel was not exactly happy that his girlfriend has been spending quality time with the woman who destroyed his parents’ marriage.  Oh, who is he kidding, his father destroyed his parents’ marriage and Faye Somers was just one of the women that he screwed, both literally and figuratively.  

"Amanda asked me to. The woman just had a heart attack," she answered simply.

“You're too nice sometimes. It’s difficult for me to be sympathetic to the woman who purposely rubbed her affair with my father in my mother’s face for decades.  Thanks to her, I have to have a DNA test once I get back to make sure Amanda is not my sister.” Daniel said with annoyance.

“Would it make you feel better, if I told you Faye said, that she didn’t start sleeping with your dad for another two years and she really hates him right now?” Betty told him in a sweet voice.

“Thank you, God.”  Daniel said looking up at the sky before coming back to reality.  "How much does she hate my father?” Daniel asked.

“Enough to tell me this crazy story about your father blackmailing Lucy into keeping the fact that you got her pregnant a secret.” That revelation actually caused him to drop his phone.

“Shit,” of all the ways that Betty could have found out about this, he didn’t expect Faye Somers of all people to tell Betty the truth.  Why the hell did he listen to Marcy?

"Daniel, what are you not telling me?” Betty asked, after Daniel stayed silent for too long.

“Faye’s story is not that farfetched and she probably knows more about what happened then I actually do.  In addition to finding out my ex-girlfriend is extremely ill and cheated on me with my brother, I found out that she got pregnant when we were together."  That's when he recounted everything that has happened over the last few days.

"That’s consistent with what Faye told me.  Although, in her version of events she was the one who convinced Lucy to take the deal." He rolled his eyes at that part because he just doesn't believe it. Faye is not a nice person.

"Why did she tell you this, other than to get back at my father?” Daniel asked warily.  Faye Somers does nothing unless it benefits her.  The word altruistic is not even in her vocabulary.

“She wants me to help her with Amanda.” Betty explained.  Although, that doesn’t mean that what she wants is necessarily an evil thing.

"So I assume you got a DNA test?” Betty asked after things became too silent.

“The test results arrived about 45 minutes ago. I just haven’t been able to bring myself to open the results.” He told her honestly.

“What happens if DJ is your son?” Betty questioned. It was a question that he has been asking himself many times over the last few days.

“The same thing that happens if he’s just my nephew, I will take care of him.  You know I don’t like your sister because she hates me but I feel sorry for her.  That guy that got her pregnant was a complete asshole for not wanting to be in Justin’s life.  I don’t want to be the guy who flakes out on his kids.  And if it turns out he’s Alex's son, I have to step up.”

“You’re a good person, Daniel.” Betty said, as her voice broke, as if she was about to cry.  “If something happened to Hilda, I would do the same thing.”

“That’s why I have to do this.” In his mind, if he doesn't do this, he will never be worth Betty’s time.

“So, if nothing is going to change regardless, why are you so afraid to open the envelope?” Betty asked him pointedly.

“I don’t know, I’m just scared.  I wish you were here with me.” This would be so much easier if he wasn't alone.

“Me too.  Maybe it’s best if you treat it like a band aid,” Betty suggested.

“You’re right,” Daniel said as he just open the envelope.  A lone tear quickly rolled down his cheek as he read the results.

“It says that I am DJ’s father,” Daniel told her with a shaky voice and for the first time during the course of their relationship, he truly lied to her.  DJ was going to be his son no matter what, what did DNA matter?  DJ needed a living father anyway.

To be continued. 


	12. Chapter 12: How to Survive Breaking Bread with People That Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I really am going to try to update more than once a month. This chapter is late due to various issues involving the evils of email that I won’t get into. However, Heather AKA TMadison AKA DNBMeade did a great job getting this chapter back to me in only a few hours yesterday. I actually have the rough draft of the next chapter done and I’m just proofreading. I will proofread faster with reviews. 
> 
> I am now posting chapters to this community as well. To start at the beginning go here.
> 
> This chapter takes place in early April 2005.

 

 

“I can’t believe your father is inviting the evil one to Sunday brunch.” Daniel said, into his phone, as he changed shirts for the eighth time. He was meeting with Lucy’s parents to break the news that DJ’s father was back in his life. It was their lawyer’s idea, even if both knew it was going to be a disaster.

Lucy agreed with Daniel’s plan to let DJ and allow the world at large to think that he was the child’s biological father. Only she and the courts would know differently. He just hoped that they had enough time to get everything together… before she ended up like Betty’s mother.

From everything Lucy has told him about her parents when they were dating and now, he knew that tonight’s dinner would go badly, which was why he was text messaging his girlfriend pictures of himself wearing various shirts to get her opinion.

As Betty’s sister pointed out over the phone, they are only going to see him as the bastard who got their daughter pregnant; no matter what he was wearing. That’s okay because he thinks the two are leeches who are counting down the days until the cancer finally takes the life of their only daughter.

He wondered how they would react to the fact that Lucy would be leaving in a week to consult with various oncologists in the states. Although Jordan’s mother is a heart specialist, she knows people and his friend managed to get Lucy appointments with some of the top oncologists in the country. He knew the situation was bleak but he did not want DJ to deal with losing another parent, even if the young boy had no idea that he lost the first one to the horrible disease of depression.

At the same time, he had to be practical and do what was best for his son and that meant preparing both himself and DJ for a time when Daniel will be his sole caregiver. A few days ago, DJ and Lucy moved into the new house that Daniel was renting closer to DJ school. Betty actually suggested it (sort of), much to his surprise. She remembered how hard it was for her mom to take care of everything, when she was at her worse.

Telling his girlfriend about DJ was a good thing. First of all, he now had the emotional support that he needed to get through this. Second, Betty has a lot of experience with preteen boys even if her nephew sees fashion week as his personal equivalent to Disney World. Although, most importantly, she knows what it’s like to deal with a mom who is sick. She has definitely kept Daniel from putting his foot in his mouth around DJ. Actually, Betty has prevented him from saying stupid things to Lucy, as well.

Okay, Betty was beyond furious that he would be spending another two weeks in France before coming back to the states for a little while but she understood that he couldn’t just leave DJ. At least, she wasn’t jealous that he was spending so much time with his ex-girlfriend.

Although, it was mostly because Betty knew that he was only getting along with Lucy for DJ sake, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive her for what she did. If she didn’t sleep with Alex, Daniel wouldn’t be dealing with this mess in the first place, even though he loves DJ.

Of course, maybe Betty was okay with things because she was still under the impression that his time in France was only temporary. She still thinks that DJ and Lucy are staying with him at a hotel, not his new apartment. He hasn’t told her yet that he will be moving to France for at least the next year, if Lucy decides not to undergo treatment in the States. He hoped Lucy would consent to this, but he wasn’t sure if the woman wanted to be away from her friends.

His plan B was to convince Jaime to let him be Hudson’s Paris contributor, as he shadowed Claudette at MODE Paris.

Okay, his real plan B was to get his girlfriend to accept a year-long internship at MODE Paris or to accept a Meade Publication sponsored scholarship to study for a year at the school of her choice in France. He doubted that Betty would turndown such an opportunity. Besides, he didn’t like Betty under Faye Somers’ influence and according to Jamie, the woman was already trying to poach Betty for MODE. This would be the perfect solution.

“I know she was really mean to your mom but she’s trying. It’s not like she’s still sleeping with your father or even wants to be alone in a room with him. She just wants to be there for Amanda. Besides, I’m pretty sure Wilhelmina is the real puppy kicker among the two. She’s been really mean to Amanda and I think she’s…” Betty cut herself off mid-word but Daniel already knew what she wanted to say. Daniel had already been tipped off to Wilhelmina Slater’s latest scheme to take over the company or whatever the hell she was planning.

“Sleeping with my father?” Daniel prompted.

“Yes,” Betty replied simply.

“Betty, I’m not surprised by anything my father does anymore. Jamie got an anonymous email from somebody calling himself Alex Suarez about the fact Wilhelmina is screwing my father to get ahead.” Daniel explained. “Personally, I think it is her new assistant playing had games with an alias but who knows.”

“It’s possible. Faye doesn’t trust Wilhelmina at all,” Betty told him.

“That’s okay because I don’t trust her,” Daniel shot back.

“I know you don’t. I’m only helping her get to know Amanda better and that’s only because Amanda is my friend.” Betty told him for like the fiftieth time.

Daniel personally feels that she’s doing this because she misses her own mom so much and doesn’t want Amanda to miss out on time with her mother.

“What did she promise you in exchange for helping you get Amanda to speak with her again?” Daniel asked dubiously.

“A spot in the YETI program,” Betty told him a little too quickly. It was the toughest program to get into in the industry. It was also the fast-track to getting an editor’s job. He knew that Faye could easily get Betty into the program because she was the most respected editor in the business.

“It’s a good program. Although, you have to work at a magazine for a year before you can get in.” He told her slightly concerned, even if he knew Faye could probably circumvent that particular requirement.

“By the time I go through the program, I will have almost 2 years’ experience. I’m not going to go until after I graduate and the baby is born. I mean…” Betty started stammering.

“I get what you mean. You want to help Jordan out. I think that’s a good thing.” Daniel supplied quickly.

“Of course, that’s what I meant.” Betty said slightly nervous. “I also need to help you with DJ. How is that going to work with you being here in New York and him being in France? I know you don’t want to be like Justin’s father.” He really did not want Betty to ask that question.

“From what you’ve told me, actually meeting DJ puts me ahead of Justin’s father.” Daniel said, trying to redirect the conversation. He did not want to have the custody discussion now. He knew Betty would not like his answer, if Lucy does not want to seek medical treatment in the states.

“Did I tell you that Hilda and Justin ran into him at the grocery store yesterday and he pretended to not even know her or his son? Of course, this is after he showed off his new girlfriend.” Betty said, actually sounding angry, which was never a good sign.

“No but your nephew did email me about it. You know he’s still getting into your personal account.” Because of this unpleasant habit of her nephew, he’d been sending all the less appropriate emails to her Blackberry.

“I’m not surprised. Justin does like you and like you said his biological father is out of the picture. Trust me; I’m glad that you’re not like that. How’s this going to work? I mean…are you going to be in Paris a lot more or is DJ going to come here? I know he and Lucy are staying with you right now, but what about the long-term, especially with her being sick?” Betty said, asking all the questions that have been bouncing around Daniel’s mind for the last few days.

“She is considering getting treatment in the States. That’s why will be back in New York next week. But really, I don’t know how we’re going to do this. It really depends on how okay Lucy’s parents are with everything. That’s what this dinner is about tonight.”

What he’s telling her is not necessarily a lie, but it’s not the complete truth. He hates that he’s not being 100% honest with her, but he needs to do what’s best for DJ.

“I hope it goes well,” Betty tells him sincerely, just as her sister starts yelling at her to help with the cooking.

“I do too.” Daniel said as he exhaled. “Actually, I hope things go well for Amanda. I like her even if she is the spawn of Satan.” Amanda has been emailing him a lot, most recently to get his opinion on how to get Marc and Jamie together, even though Jamie knocked up Jordan. Though, it was weird that she has been sending him a whole lot of parenting books in the last few weeks. Considering how nosy Amanda is, she probably knows about DJ.

“You’re just happy that there’s no way she can possibly be your half-sister,” Betty said, with a laugh as Daniel could hear an annoyed Hilda in the background.

“You know me so well.”

“Where’s the second shirt? It makes your eyes pop. I’ll call you later.” Betty said, just as Hilda grabbed the phone and hung up on him. Again, he wasn’t that surprised. Hilda has been nastier to him than ever in the last few weeks, and they were not even in the same country.

An hour later, he was sitting through a very stuffy dinner; where he had to listen to Lucy’s parents call him various derogatory things in French. He may barely be able to order in French, but he does know all the curse words. They were not happy about Lucy going to New York to talk with other doctors and even less happy about Daniel, being back in his son’s life. That was probably because they would be losing their future meal ticket now. The dinner turned ugly quickly and poor DJ was there to hear all of it.

To keep himself from stabbing Lucy’s father with the dinner fork, he decided to start text messaging his girlfriend. It was more productive than staring daggers at the man in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, please explain why we’re having all your friends over here for lunch?” Hilda asked, as she cut up the tomatoes for the salad. Practically everything else was done. Her father was having way too much fun cooking for Ms. Somers. “They’re not here to help you break the news to…” Hilda started in a whisper, even though their father was on the phone with someone else in the other room.

It’s been a month and she still hasn’t told her father. Since she doesn’t live at home anymore, it’s a little easier to keep this secret from him. As long as she doesn’t throw up during this lunch, she should be fine (more like as long as her sister stays quiet about it she will be fine).

“I will tell Papi when Daniel gets back," she interrupted.  "It will be easier to do it together.” Betty told her sister, but she wondered if that was an excuse.

She really does not want to tell her father at all. He was going to be so disappointed in her. “My friends are coming over because Amanda would only agree to meet with her biological mom again if dessert was involved and it took place at a neutral location. Jordan is bringing Amanda over in an hour and Jamie agreed to bring Ms. Somers. Besides you know how dad loves to cook.”

Jamie and Amanda’s biological mom have called some sort of truce in an effort to take Wilhelmina Slater out. Ms. Somers is upset that she is taking over her magazine during her leave of absence.

Okay, she was really mad that Wilhelmina convinced Mr. Meade to not allow her to return to work until her doctor clears her. That means that Faye will not be going back to MODE until June at the earliest. Jamie is angry about the fact that she has used her new relationship with Mr. Meade to get Jamie’s budget cut by twenty percent for the next quarter.

Okay, Jamie is really upset that Wilhelmina was so mean to Marc when he was her assistant. Betty thinks that Jamie may have a crush on his assistant and is using the situation with Jordan as a way to avoid whatever was going on. Daniel completely agreed with her. Despite the problems with Mr. Meade, the weird thing was that both Jordan and Jaime seemed happy about the baby, once they got over the initial shock, at least it gave them something to focus on besides their Alex related grief. Maybe in some cases accidents can be a great thing, but not hers.

“I know. He’s been preparing for this now for days. Then again, so has my son. Justin has been running around the house, rearranging things for his idol for days. He cleaned his room **_voluntarily_** and he spent 30 minutes this morning picking out my outfit.” Hilda said rolling her eyes just as Betty’s phone chirped.

It was a text message from Daniel. Unfortunately, Justin has been playing on her cell phone again and has changed Daniel’s name in her address book to Sexy Meade. Actually that sounded more like something Amanda would do, especially because her own phone now refers to her as ‘She who needs Braces’.

_Sexy Meade: Is it wrong that I want to stab the grandfather of my son with a dinner fork?_

She started to type out her reply but her sister took her phone again.

“You’re supposed to be helping,” Hilda chastised.

“I am. I’ve been down here for the last hour and I think I have earned a break to respond to my boyfriend’s text message.” Betty said, taking back her phone.

"Of course, it is a message from Daniel, who is off playing happy family with the model girlfriend, while you are here trying to keep the fact that you are carrying his child a secret. He was supposed to be back last week but he’s not. Do you even know if he’s coming back?” Hilda asked bitterly.

She wasn’t planning on telling her sister about Daniel having a son in Paris but Amanda let something slip, in front of Hilda and she had no choice but to explain the entire situation.

There was also the fact that her sister liked to listen in on her conversations with her boyfriend and interrupted very private said conversations at the worst possible times. It wasn’t even like she told Amanda but Amanda knows everything. Hilda was okay with it at first until she ran into Justin’s father at the grocery store. She was pretty vicious to Daniel on the phone today.

“You know I don’t even think we are talking about me and Daniel anymore. You’re upset that Santos has a new girlfriend,” Betty said, realizing the real cause of her sister’s concern.

“No, I’m not upset about the girlfriend.” Hilda said this in a way that told Betty she really was upset. “I’m upset that he acted like he didn’t even have a son. I don’t want you to go through the same thing when the rich boy chooses the model over you.” Hilda said bitterly. It was obvious to Betty that her sister was jealous.

“You know I’m so tired of you thinking so little of me and of Daniel. Every time does something that shows he’s not as evil as you want him to be, you find another reason to hate him. I can’t believe you’re upset that Daniel is actually stepping up and taking care of his child,” Betty said incredulously.

“He’s not taking care of your child,” Hilda shot back with a hiss.

“Daniel does not even know. I have not really told him anything yet, at least not intentionally.” At that, Hilda forced her to tell her about the whole accidental thing earlier, because apparently Hilda wasn’t paying attention to that part of the conversation. Betty was kind of shocked by her sister’s response.

“You’re staying in school after the baby is born!” Hilda didn’t even say this as a question but as a shocked statement.

“Yes,” She didn’t even have to worry about the scholarship anymore because her internship at Meade Publications would cover tuition or at least that’s what Faye told her, when she agreed to help the woman reconnect with her daughter. The first part of that was lunch this afternoon.

“Babies are expensive. Don’t expect us to take care of everything just so you can be a schoolgirl. I didn’t get that option, and neither should you.” There was that jealousy again.

“Both Meade and the University of Manhattan have excellent daycare. Don’t worry, I will take care of my own kid.” For the sake of keeping the peace, she will not mention all the times that she had to babysit just so her sister could go out on a date. Actually, the only reason why she even met Daniel in the first place was she covered for her sister.

“But you go to Queens College, how is that going to help you?" she asked skeptically.

“I’m transferring. Meade has a relationship with U of M, where my time at Hudson can count as school credit and they have more online classes that I can take.” She agreed to switch schools, when Jamie pointed out that it would be easier for her to balance everything, if she went to a school that would allow her work at Hudson to count for school credit. Queens College would not do that. Because of the company’s relationship with the University of Manhattan, she was able to get in, even if her grades were a little lower than usual right now. She was already enrolled for the summer program. Technically, her fall semester will be credited as an internship even though she knows part of the time she will be on maternity leave. This way, she will get some school credit and she will only be graduating a summer later than originally planned.

“You’re transferring? Have you even talked to Papi about this?” Hilda said with annoyance.

“Yes and I think it’s a good idea,” her father said, walking back into the room with phone in hand. She had talked to her father about this without mentioning the baby but she really hasn’t talked to Daniel. He knows that she was considering switching schools, but she did not give him the details, that may explain why she is getting emails about various programs in English at various schools in France. “It’s a better school and her job will pay for most of it. Your boss really thinks you have a lot of potential, no matter what.”

“Jamie said that?” She had no idea that Jamie talk to her father other than the conversation they had over the phone, when her boss explained the benefits of Betty switching schools.

“Your other boss, the one I’ve been sending you dinners for. She called a few minutes ago to see what type of wine she should bring.” This explained who her father was talking to.

“She shouldn’t be drinking,” Betty said, before she began worrying about what exactly Ms. Somers told her father, especially because they switched the Spanish. Her father usually did that when he didn’t want her to know what he was talking about. Her parents did that a lot when her mom got sick and when they found out Hilda was pregnant and that worried her.

“Neither should you,” Hilda mumbled, before adding, “Because you’re not 21 yet.” Her father then sent her out of the room to help Justin, which gave her time to text message Daniel back. It also got her out of the room before another argument in Spanish broke out.

_Betty: Don’t feel bad. I kind of want to do the same thing to my sister._

* * *

 

After two hours in the dreadful company of DJ's other grandparents, Claire came to two conclusions. First, she would rather be in the company of the woman who was fucking her husband behind her back for nearly two decades because she appeared to be a more decent human being.

Second, she really wished she was drunk right now. If she was forced to spend another minute in their company, her thirty-six days of sobriety would be completely undone. They were intolerable.

The worst part of the evening was DJ saw everything firsthand, including when they vowed to fight Lucy's decision to sign over custody of DJ to Daniel. She wondered how her grandson could sleep so peacefully, in front of her after what happened at the highly unpleasant dinner. She was personally surprised there was no property damage.

DJ was such a sweet boy. She was starting to get to know her grandson better now that Lucy and DJ were staying with her, Daniel, and Marcy. Lucy was not healthy enough to take care of herself and her son, and this way, she would not have to deal with her dreadful parents.

They were completely dreadful. Lucy’s parents only seemed to be concerned with getting access to their grandson’s trust fund, not the health of their only daughter. At dinner, they didn’t even bother to ask Lucy how she was doing. They even seemed disappointed that Lucy was seeking alternative treatment options. Again, it was enough to make her want to drink again.

But she would not. DJ deserved a non-evil, non-crazy, grandparent and despite the alcoholism, she seemed to be the most qualified. She needed to stay sober for him. Unlike Lucy’s parents, at least she cared about the child. Claire knew they were only going to fight Daniel for custody of DJ for one reason and one reason only, and it had nothing to do with their grandson and everything to do with his multimillion dollar trust fund.

Even if he did help create this mess in the first place, Bradford was currently too caught up in Wilhelmina Slater’s cleavage to see anything beyond his own ‘needs’.  Claire was well aware of Wilhelmina’s latest attempt to overthrow Faye as EIC. Marisol always had the best gossip. She was looking forward to her return to New York to inform the woman that she controlled MODE, not Bradford. If she thought Wilhelmina could do a better job than Faye Somers, Claire would have given the job to her years ago.

She didn’t care about Bradford. Not anymore, not after what he did to Alex and DJ. It was over. She knew she would have to talk to the man when she returned to New York next week and she was not looking forward to this. She was uncertain he could say anything to her that would convince her not to serve him with divorce papers. She was not sure there was anything worth saving between the two anymore. This last month showed that if she wanted to survive long enough to see her grandson grow up, then she could not stay married to Bradford. The constant infidelity and the pressure of living up to his standards are too much. She couldn’t do this any longer.

She was better in France. She wasn’t surrounded by the memories of her dead son and her husband’s unfaithfulness. Here, she had a grandson who loved her and Daniel. Even helping sort out the problems at MODE Paris helped her stay focused on her sobriety. Coming here was the best thing for her and not just because she found DJ. She's starting to think that she found herself again in this country.

When she was sure DJ was asleep, she walked into the living room to see Marcy and Lucy quietly chatting in French, as Daniel sat oblivious on the couch, most likely text messaging his girlfriend. She wondered if Daniel would have acted like this in high school, if they had text messaging when he was 16. Daniel seemed like the epitome of a teenager in love.

She wondered what they could possibly talk about for the last three hours, considering she knew for a fact that there was one thing that Betty was not telling her boyfriend. Again, Marisol always did have the best gossip and Faye’s daughter easily caved under the promise of a pair of Prada shoes. She was personally hoping for a granddaughter this time. She also hoped that Bradford would stay so focused on Jordan, with her expert legal team, that he completely overlooked the woman that was actually carrying his grandchild.

Because she needed to talk to her son about the problem of Lucy’s parents before she spoke to the lawyers in the morning she resorted to something that she hasn’t done since Daniel was in high school. She actually pulled his phone out of his hands.

“You can talk to your girlfriend later. We need to decide how were going to handle the other grandparents before I meet with the lawyers in the morning," She told him in a way that was very reminiscent to scalding.

“I’m ashamed I’m related to them both,” Lucy mumbled, under breath in heavily accented English that she barely understood.

“They make Bradford seem nice and considering he was responsible for my brother’s … For my brother hiding the fact that he has--had a boyfriend by also having a girlfriend simultaneously that’s saying something,” It almost seemed like Daniel was going to tell her about what really happened to Alex, but he stopped himself. (Also like her. He was still having difficulties referring to Alex in the past tense.)

“There’s no need to call the lawyers in the morning. Lucy and I both knew this was a strong possibility. We are prepared for it and so are the lawyers.” Daniel said stoically, before channeling his teenage self.  “Can I have my phone back?” Claire’s response was to roll her eyes.

“I’m not even talking to Betty right now, but Justin. She’s currently throwing up in the bathroom and I would like to see if she's okay,"

She gave him his phone back. She wondered if he figured it out yet. Actually, she wondered if she should tell him. "If it makes you feel better, her dinner with the devil of MODE probably went worse. Amanda tried to make a run for it twice before Jamie bribed her with a pair of Milano Blahniks. Faye and Amanda have spent most of afternoon only talking about shoes.” Apparently, he hasn't figured it out yet.

Lucy and Marcy were laughing at that. Maybe, under other circumstances, she would have too but she understands what Faye is going through probably better than anyone else in the room. At the moment, Claire thinks Faye is braver than her. At least, Faye stayed in Amanda’s life. Faye was also brave enough to tell her and wanted to have a relationship with Amanda. Claire abandoned the little boy that she named Tyler and never even thought of trying to contact him until January, when she lost Alex. Faye never missed a single important moment in her daughter's life even if Amanda never realized that.

“I still think dinner with my parents was much worse.” Lucy told the group.

“That is not possible.  Jordan and Marc got in a food fight over Jamie resulting in food covering every surface of the house and Betty throwing up in the bathroom. Also, according to Justin, his mom and Betty have been fighting all afternoon. Actually, they’ve been fighting for the last two weeks. She made some weird comments about betting not being able to drink the wine that Faye brought because of me and Betty ended up throwing a dinner roll at her. Okay, maybe that’s what really started the food fight.” Claire seriously wondered how oblivious her son was sometimes.

“Your girlfriend wins.” Lucy said quietly.

“I told you it was worse. And I didn’t even tell you about the fact that Faye is now flirting with her father. Justin was just telling me about how they keep whispering to each other in Spanish. Although the only words he can make out are baby and grandfather,”

She personally blamed her drinking when she was pregnant with Daniel for him not picking this up. Even if she didn’t already know that he got his girlfriend pregnant, she would know now.

“It’s better than her flirting with your father.” She heard Marcy mumble under breath.

During the last few weeks she has told the sobriety coach the entire sordid story about Faye and her husband. Marcy was the one who made her send flowers after phase heart attack. She said it would be cathartic. It was enough to allow her to have a short five minute conversation with the woman to find out her role in the DJ fiasco. It was harder for her to hate the woman who helped protect her grandchild for reasons Claire understood in a way no one else would.

 

“Your girlfriend is pregnant.” Lucy was more observant than Claire gave the woman credit for. She also had a tendency to be very blunt and that was not a good thing in this instance. This resulted in Marcy choking on her water and Claire dropping her own glass, hard enough to break it.

“That’s not possible.” Daniel spat out as if he was saying that more to himself, than Lucy. “We have not—we are going slowly. Her last relationship ended badly in a ‘we had to get a restraining order’ sort of way. Actually, we met the day she caught him sleeping with somebody else. I don’t want to push her.” Considering the look that she was giving Daniel, it was obvious Lucy did not believe him.

“Don’t look at me like that. You don’t know me anymore, Lucy. I do not think we ever really did know each other. I didn’t think you were the type of person to screw my brother, but you did.” Daniel said sadly and Lucy looked away in shame.

“Daniel when I met her, she threw up on my shoes. Faye’s heart attack was triggered by Amanda and Betty holding pregnancy tests," Claire said as she decided it would be better if this came out now.

“That’s not possible, we haven’t had sex,” Her son said defensively.

“Really, Daniel, I know you too well.” Claire said dubiously.

 “If you came anywhere near her vagina, it’s possible.” Marcy said bluntly.

“We use condoms, except for those first few times. Really, I don’t want to be having this conversation with my mother, her sobriety coach, and my ex-girlfriend.” Daniel said, as if he wanted to flee the room.

“Considering you already have a 10-year-old, you’re aware that’s not foolproof.” Marcy shot back as Lucy looked away as if she was trying not to say something.

“I know that.” Daniel snapped.

“But she may not tell you anything if she’s not sure the child is yours.” Lucy said sadly.

“Well, unlike some people, Betty believes in monogamy.” At that moment, Lucy said something in French that she could barely understand. The only thing she sure of is that the equivalent to the phrase ‘I’m sorry’ was in there somewhere.

“Didn’t you just say she was dating some other guy up until you guys met in January? What woman would want to tell her new boyfriend that she’s pregnant by her ex-boyfriend that she had to get a restraining order against? She definitely would not do it over the phone. You’ve been gone since Valentine’s Day.” Marcy prompted.

Claire would think the same thing if it wasn’t for her conversation with Betty’s friend, Amanda (because Jordan and Jamie would not tell her anything until after she already knew). The baby was definitely Daniel’s.

“I think I need to get back to New York now,” Daniel said, as if he finally got it.

 

To Be Continued

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13: Amanda Tanen (Somers) has a big mouth and horrible timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. You are receiving a very quick update because I actually started writing this chapter before I got the last one back from proofreading. An update this quickly will probably never ever happen again. I planned for this chapter to be longer, but when I started writing it I felt that these scenes needed to be isolated.
> 
>  
> 
> Some plot points have been borrowed from the season three episode, “Crimes of Fashion” and Tim and Chloe are borrowed from the Season One episode, “Lose the Boss”.

 

* * *

 

“You do realize that the entire office believes that you’re bulimic now?” Amanda said, as she sat on Daniel’s couch, absently looking through the last issue of Hudson.

She was technically there waiting for Jordan to show up so they could go to lunch. Jordan had an interview with _Sports Now_ , the Meade Publication, which was equivalent to _Sports Illustrated_ , and was located just two floors above Hudson. Considering the fact that Bradford Meade has requested a DNA test as soon as possible to prove that Jordan was not carrying his grandchild, Betty was surprised that he was letting Jordan interview for a special correspondent’s position.

Due to the baby Jordan has decided that it was better for her to cover extreme sports instead of participating in them. The more cynical side of Betty believed that this could all be a ploy or some means to manipulate Jordan. According to Daniel, he did keep Lucy employed at _MODE_ Paris for several years, until she got ill. Betty couldn’t help but wonder what will happen to her when Mr. Meade finds out about her pregnancy.

The whole situation worried her enough to make Betty wonder if her nausea was caused by something, other than the baby. Betty quietly sipped on a ginger ale as she proofread the freelance articles for the June issue with Tim Brad and Chloe Voight on the cover, while she tried not to think about the disastrous shoot from yesterday.

Jamie allowed her to be the gopher for the shoot and things went badly, which is why she has proofreading duty until she gets out of the throwing up at unusual times part of her pregnancy. She purposely believed Jamie chose the most mistake laden articles possible for her to review to get back at her.

“That’s because you started that particular rumor.” Betty said. She begrudgingly looked up from her computer screen. She wanted to get it done before they left for lunch, which was unlikely because of Amanda distracting her. Amanda has been around a lot lately, mostly to avoid Wilhelmina.

“You threw up on Tim Brad.” Amanda said pointedly. “I had to come up with something believable to counter the pregnancy rumor. You know that if Daddy Meade hears that from the rumor mill he is going to know who got you pregnant.” Betty knew that she was right, but she doubted it would help.

“I don’t think anyone will believe that because I can’t zip up my pants anymore.” She has mostly been wearing dresses the last few days. She knew she was going to have to go maternity shopping soon, but that will make this all too real. “I did not throw up on Tim Brad. I almost threw up on Tim Brad. He was really nice about it.” Betty said sheepishly.

“Same difference and he was nice about it because Jamie told his handlers the truth and everyone knows he loves children, including the unborn.” Amanda said, giving Betty her 'you’re absolutely crazy look'. “I don’t think he noticed you at all. He was too busy staring at his costar. They are so fucking.”

“He’s married, to someone else.” Betty said, giving up on getting any more work done. Besides Jordan should’ve been there at least five minutes ago, unless she stopped off at Jamie’s office first. The two have come to some sort of arrangement since the great Sunday brunch debacle. That meant that Jamie and Jordan were making out on her couch again but this time sober and she and Amanda were taking Marc to Boy Town Friday, so he can completely forget about his inappropriate crush on his boss.

“Your point?”  Betty didn’t have time to respond to Amanda’s flippant comment because that was when her dad walked into her office carrying one of those individual ice cream cakes from his favorite specialty store. The last time that her dad got her one of those was when he broke the news that the chemotherapy wasn’t working anymore and that her mom wanted to spend what time she had left at home.

“Whether you doing here?” she asked worriedly.

“I had a job interview in the city and I thought I would stop by. Your boss, Ms. Somers enjoys my cooking and because her doctor wants her eating regularly now she hired me to be her personal chef.”  This was not completely surprising because her dad and Ms. Somers really hit it off at brunch Sunday. Also, she has been very complementary of his food.  Actually, she will only eat the stuff that her dad cooks.

“Faye doesn’t eat. She never did when she came over for family dinners when I was little. She does like alcohol,” Amanda said thoughtfully. “Actually, so do I. Why didn’t I see this stuff before? She was always more interested in me than all my parents other friends. Why didn’t I see it?” Amanda asked no one in particular.

“Remember that she had a heart attack a month ago and needs to take better care of herself now.” Betty mentioned softly trying to steer the conversation away from the sensitive subject of Amanda’s biological mother. Her friend was still having trouble adjusting to that revelation. She was now out of the denial phase but now she was firmly in the anger phase. This may explain the dinner roll that she threw at Ms. Somers.

“It was your fault that my mom had a heart attack.” Betty would be happy that Amanda referred to Faye, as her mother, if not for what she said next, “If she did not see me holding your pregnancy test, the heart attack would’ve never happened. If the heart attack did not happen, I would have never found out that my beautiful perfect life was built upon a lie. Because of you, I have to deal with the fact that my old _family friend_ is my mom who never wanted me. Thanks a lot Betty. I’m going to go raid Jamie’s emergency stash of Godiva that he keeps for his baby’s mama.” At that Amanda walked out of the room completely oblivious to what she just did to Betty.

Betty had no idea what to say to her father. She was just thankful he wasn’t screaming at her yet. Instead, she just sat back down in her chair as her father handed her the ice cream cake.

“I already knew.” Her response was to eat half the cake in one spoonful.

“Did Hilda tell you?” Betty asked because she knew her sister would rat her out. She has been so angry with Betty, especially since she found out about Daniel having a son that was Justin’s age.

“You threw up twice Sunday and maybe your sister is not that discrete.” He said, as an afterthought. Betty was sure he was referring to her alcohol reference when they were preparing dinner.

“Are you disappointed in me? I made the same stupid mistake Hilda did and I should know better. I mean, I love Justin and I can’t picture the world without him, but maybe Hilda would be in a better place if she didn’t get pregnant at 16,” Betty said, practically rambling.

"But you’re not 16. There’s a big difference between 16 and 21. If you’re old enough to drink, you’re old enough to have a child.” Betty knew that did not come from her father because she’s heard it several times over the last few weeks, during her one-on-one training sessions with Ms. Somers.

“You got that from Ms. Somers. She has mentioned it several times to me. She doesn’t want me to think that having a child right now is going to be the end of my dream. She and Jamie have been working on a way for me to be able to work at Hudson and possibly later on Mode and still finish school almost on time. That’s why I’m transferring to the University of Manhattan.”

"She’s a smart lady.” Her father said thoughtfully.

“She’s made a lot of mistakes, like sleeping with Daniel’s father for two decades.” That last part was mumbled under breath.

"But she has learned from those mistakes and so have you. Actually, a smart person learns from their mistakes, but a wise person learns from the mistakes of others. I know you will not end up like your sister. The problem was not your sister getting pregnant at 16; it was that she gave up and allowed the situation to define her completely.” She remembered saying something to Hilda like that in anger when she first found out she was pregnant. “At least, I know that you’re having this child with someone, who is not going to be like Santos.” She was sure that he was referring to the Daniel and DJ situation.

“That’s the reason why Daniel is taking responsibility for DJ. He thinks that Justin is a good kid that deserves better. You probably hate him now.” Betty said worriedly.

“I like him better than your last boyfriend,” her father said surprisingly.

“Because having accidental illegitimate children that you’re taking care of is still better then stalking and cheating,” At those words, she quickly looked around to see Daniel standing in front of her. She immediately got up from her desk and kissed him.

Okay, she may have forgotten that her father was in the room until he started coughing.

"Sorry Mister Suarez, it’s been a while," Daniel said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I was young once," her father replied, with a nod.

“It was supposed to be another week,” Betty said as she gave him another quick kiss.

“Yeah, well, mom found out about Wilhelmina and Jordan was able to get Lucy an appointment with one of the top oncologists in the country tomorrow, so we came early. It’s not like DJ is unhappy that he’s going to have to miss a few more days of school.” Daniel told her with a smile.

"How is Lucy doing?” her dad asked with genuine concern.

"She is taking it one day at a time. DJ and her friend Claudette said that she’s in better spirits than she has been in months. I think it has something to do with the fact that she no longer has to worry about her parents getting custody of DJ, if she’s not able to fight this.”

Nobody looked at Daniel at that moment because both she and her father are well aware that Lucy may lose this battle. Betty was most afraid of that and not just because she’s worried that she will lose Daniel, if he has to become a full-time father. She doesn’t want another child to lose a mom like she did. Maybe deep down, that is why she’s helping Ms. Somers with Amanda.

“How exactly did your mom find out about Wilhelmina?” Betty asked because that was a much more pleasant subject, then talking about sick moms with cancer. Everything is still too raw. She really hopes Lucy does beat this because at this point, Betty isn’t sure she can survive watching this again.

“She emailed mom a picture. Though, I’m pretty sure Marisol tipped her off beforehand because she didn’t even bother to throw her BlackBerry at the wall. The good news is, she is still sober.” Daniel told her ominously. Betty was just happy that Mrs. Meade had not returned to her previous destructive behavior. Her child deserved one grandmother, at least.

“Is this the same lady who’s trying to take over Ms. Somers job?” Betty just nodded her head. Okay, that explains what the two were talking about in Spanish at brunch. "She does not seem like a very nice person."

“She’s not. Then again, neither is Faye. At least, Wilhelmina rubbed it in my mom’s face in private and not on the cover of the December 1986 issue,” Daniel said bitterly. She did not have time to tell him how much Faye has changed since her heart attack because at that moment Amanda came back into the room.

“I’m still mad at you, but I can’t get in to Jamie’s office because the door is locked and the blinds are shut. I think that’s why Jordan is late. Do you have any chocolate? All I could find was the cheap stuff in the bottom of Marc’s desk. I don’t even know where he is either,” Amanda interrupted.

“I may have bought you an entire box from Paris, like you asked. It's downstairs in the car,” Daniel told her.

"You’re back and you brought me French chocolate." Amanda said, hugging him. “Are you back early because Betty finally told you that she’s pregnant?” She was expecting Daniel to freak out but he said nothing.

“You know I always wanted to try the MODE cafeteria. Justin says they have something called a Kate Moss.” Her father said dragging Amanda away.

“But I want my chocolate,” Amanda complained.

"I will get you a chocolate sundae," he said pulling her out of the room again.

"But they don’t serve ice cream in the MODE cafeteria, they barely serve food." Amanda protested.

“Then, we will go somewhere else.” Her father said just as Amanda’s phone started to play some weird song. However, Betty already shut the door. She really did not want to have this conversation now.

“You really are pregnant?” Daniel asked her in a tone that told her he wasn’t as shocked as he should be.

“You already knew.” Betty accused because that was the only thing that makes sense.

“Lucy suggested the possibility after I told her about what happened Sunday. That, may be the real reason why I am here right now. The thing with Wilhelmina and the doctor’s appointment were really convenient. While I’m here talking to you, mom is visiting Bradford, upstairs.” She would like to ask him about that but she knew she could not take the cowardly way out of this conversation.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked on the verge of tears and he just wrapped an arm around her.

“Don't cry. It's okay.  I'm not going to leave you and I'll be with you every step of the way. I can't be mad at you for getting pregnant by your stupid ex-boyfriend, when you’ve been so good to me about DJ. This just means DJ has a new much younger playmate.”

That’s when she realized that Daniel was under the impression that it was Walter that got her pregnant. It made sense. Technically, she and Daniel never had sex. Technically, she and Walter did, even if she enjoyed what she did with Daniel a lot more (and she actually had an orgasm).

She was just about to correct his assumption when Amanda walked into the room again.

“Okay, it turns out that Jordan wasn’t having sex in Jamie’s office. That mean Scottish lady that will not let me borrow shoes from the closet found her unconscious in one of the stairwells. They’re waiting on the paramedics.”

At that they ran out of the room, she didn’t have time to think about correcting Daniel’s assumption because she was too worried about Jordan to think about anything else.

* * *

 

Claire isn’t that surprise that Bradford’s assistant tried to stop her from walking into his office. She has known that a meeting with Jacob White was code for a midday 'liaison' for the last 15 years; that alone made her realize that she was making the right decision. It didn’t hurt her at all to walk in on Bradford and Wilhelmina post coitus.

“Don’t bother covering up,” she said harshly. "You have nothing that I haven’t seen before, especially because most of it came out of the catalog. He’s your problem now.”  At that, Claire threw the divorce papers at the man she used to love.

“I want a divorce,” she told him, coldly. The words were cathartic. This was her first step in moving forward.

“Claire,” he called out, trying to grab her hand.

“Don't try to talk me out of this. I need this to be healthy. Do you really think you can convince me otherwise after I just found you fucking this Faye Somers wanna-be?” Claire said icily and she looked directly at Wilhelmina.

“I’m nothing like Faye Somers.” The woman shot back.

“No, you’re just screwing her leftovers.” Claire told her venomously before turning her attentions back to Bradford. “It’s over. It’s been over for nearly 20 years since the moment I saw Faye holding that music box on the cover of MODE. There’s nothing you can do that can change my mind this time. You have done a lot of horrible things to me over the years but you killed my son and you concealed my grandchild from me. I will never forgive you for that. I’m tired of living in the bottle.” Claire shouted, barely able to keep her tears from falling. She would not let him or Wilhelmina see her cry. They did not deserve her tears.

“Don’t blame your drinking on me,” he retorted, harshly. “You’re well aware; we have an open marriage that you yourself have taken advantage of.” She wanted to laugh at that. The only reason why she slept with Cal was because Bradford was already fucking around. “What Alex did was not my fault. What grandchild are you talking about?”

“Did I mention who I ran into in France?” She asked with fake innocence that cause Bradford’s face to fall instantly.

“I assume you’re talking about Lucy. I did it to protect Alex. He was just starting out. He didn’t need a kid. I also didn’t want Daniel to know that his girlfriend cheated on him and got pregnant by his brother. It was better, if I just made it go away.” Claire was confused by those words. Daniel told her that DJ was his son, despite the fact that he looked like Alex’s clone.

“What are you talking about? Daniel said the DNA test told him that DJ is his son.” Before Bradford could respond, Wilhelmina interrupted.

“As much as I enjoy this little family drama, I do have a 2 o’clock. I am running a magazine now.” Wilhelmina said, as she put her bra and dress back on.

“Enjoy it while you can, because Faye will be back very soon.” Claire said smiling.

“I don’t know. There’s been some talk of making her an ambassador. Condoleezza adores her. Maybe, she wants to retire and spend more time with her recently discovered daughter.” Claire wanted to laugh at that. She knew that if it was Faye’s choice alone, she would not be leaving, except in a body bag.

“You think screwing the boss will help you get that job but it will not. Your snugly bear may own Meade Publications, for now, but I already own MODE. When I’m done with you, Bradford, you’ll be lucky to have two nickels to rub together. I used to love you, but now I don't even know if I ever knew you. I don’t think it’s possible to love a man with no heart.” With that, she left before the tears could fall or she found herself in the brandy.

 

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking news according to the email accounts of Alex Suarez/Alexis Meade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know everyone was ecstatic with the double update. In other good news for you, I can’t update two of my Star Trek stories until the movie is available on digital download, so I can re-watch certain scenes over and over again to get everything perfect. That means for two weekends in a row, I will be working on this story. If I update four times in August, I think some people may faint. (It could happen with encouragement.) However, we are at a very critical point in the story and it’s probably best for me to just keep writing.
> 
> I decided to check up on Alex/Alexis in this chapter, due to a comment by Heather, that she gave me during the beta process for the last chapter. I wasn’t sure how to really cover all the ground necessary in this chapter but her comment gave me a wonderful idea.  
> Warning: This is a hard chapter but considering the major themes of the story are cancer and suicide, I hope that everybody can handle what will happen next. If you have a hard time watching the season four episode Blackout this chapter may be hard for you.  
> 

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeAB

Subject: Everything is so complicated

Time sent: 4/10/2005 22:21:01

 

Dear Alex:

 

I miss you and I still hate you. Why did you kill yourself?

 

I guess I should catch you up on all the wonderful things that are going on now that you are among the dead. Your father is now screwing Wilhelmina, or rather, she screwing him over. Because let’s be honest, a woman like Wilhelmina, is only screwing a guy like that for one thing. Faye actually loved your father, but only God knows why. Now she wants to stab him with the dinner fork.

 

I didn't need to be tipped off by someone calling him or herself, Alex Suarez, to know that Wilhelmina is trying to screw her way to the top. She's too obvious about it, especially because she already used her evil powers to get my budget cut. I’m now teaming up with the devil to take her out. I just survived dinner with Faye Somers and realize she’s not as evil as I thought she was. Her, I can work with.

 

Of course, your brother's baby's mama is upset about the whole thing because Alex was the top name on her baby list, but now she is a little unsure if Daniel will still want that. She’s just the sweetest girl in the world. She’s like liquid sunshine and she’s totally in love with your brother. She despises that Daniel is in Europe but she doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t want to be selfish. She was planning to name her child after you, not that you deserve it but because she knows that it will make Daniel happy (or at least before the strange e-mails started). He really misses you even if he is now distracted with his new son, DJ.

 

I miss you too. I still love you. Although, thinking back on it, you were always kind of a prick, a very selfish prick. But you were always good at giving head and therefore I was pretty much able to forgive you for anything.  I probably still would be able to, if you were still alive. I don’t know, if I can forgive you for not being strong enough to tell Bradford to go fuck himself. Seriously, Alex, why the fuck did you kill yourself? I wish you could actually answer this email, but the dead can’t do that.

 

So, Jordan's good, despite the fact, you screwed her over, probably worse than me. I think being pregnant has given her something to focus on. She’s gotten to the point where she’s looking forward to mommy hood and baby shopping. She’s happy.

 

She's also looking into a new career path because her current career doesn’t work well with pregnancy. I have a friend at _Sports Now_ and I convinced her to let Jordan interview for a special Correspondence job. (Surprisingly enough, your father is not trying to stop it. After the skiing accident, that wasn't really an accident, I’m not sure Jordan is in a good place emotionally to do base jumping right now, even if she didn't get pregnant. The baby is just a convenient excuse that will allow her to take some time off without losing her sponsors.

 

As for my relationship with Jordan, it's complicated. I like her, maybe even more than that. I kind of wonder why we never thought about doing a threesome. It would've been the perfect solution. I don't even think she would have that much of a problem with you losing your dick. We would have stayed with you, despite your decision to transition, if you would have just given us a chance. Why did you not trust us?

 

The only problem with Jordan is that I wonder if I’m only with her because I miss you. She is kind of my last connection to you. Betty, a.k.a. the mother of your future niece or nephew, kind of suggested that in the sweetest way possible, after she almost threw up on my shoes at a very Suarez brunch today. She doesn’t want me to hurt her friend and roommate. Okay, she doesn’t want me to hurt Marc either, even though sometimes, he’s a real prick to her. He kind of reminds me of you. I like that sometimes.

 

Marc is my assistant and he is wonderful. He is capable and works just as hard as Marisol except that he doesn’t need to leave at five every day to pick up the kids from daycare. He’s snarky and brilliant. He also has a mom that really reminds me of your father. I can tell him things that I can only tell you in these emails and Jordan.

 

I'm just not sure I'm ready to move on to another guy. Jordan said that she really didn't care about it, after she and Marc got in a food fight at the Suarez house. I blame baby hormones.

 

I don’t know, if I want to put Jordan through what you put her through, even if she consents to it. According to his best friend, Amanda, a.k.a. Faye’s daughter, Marc doesn’t do serious. Usually, I don’t either except for you, even if I said, we were just fucking around. The thing is there’s a baby involved now and it just makes everything more serious. I cannot fuck around now that I have a child on the way.

 

I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I just wish you were here.

 

Love always, Jamie

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeAB

Subject: So… Jordan and I have come to an agreement.

Time send: 4/12/2005 20:21:01

Jordan and I have decided that we should just give up the pretense of trying to only be friends. She also wants me to talk things out with Marc. She’s forcing me to do it during her interviews, so she can bug me about it afterwards. I think that’s why I like her so much. Seriously, why did we not do a threesome? This is so much more productive than all the fighting.

 

Your brother will also be around for the chaos. Daniel called yesterday in a complete panic because he finally figured out that Betty is pregnant. The bad news is that he thinks it is her ex-boyfriend's child.

 

Considering that your father is driving us crazy with the lawyers about Jordan's pregnancy, I kind of wish it was the ex-boyfriend's child, or I would if he wasn’t a crazy stalker, I saw him hanging around the neighborhood Sunday but I didn’t say anything to Betty. She doesn’t need the stress. Either way, it's kind of a mess. I did not correct Daniel’s assumption because it wasn't really my place to say anything. I will leave it to Betty. I think I need to bring alcohol and chocolate because tomorrow is going to be a ' _fun_ ' day.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: Breaking news: Jordan Dunne found unresponsive at Meade Publication- New York headquarters.

Time send: 4/13/2005 13:12:10

Jordan Dunne, known more for swimming the English Channel in a leather bikini and the recent death of her longtime partner, Alex Meade, than her athletic abilities in recent months was found unconscious in the headquarters for Hudson, a magazine that her deceased boyfriend created two years previously. Alex Meade died during a skiing accident earlier this year. According to eyewitnesses, Dunne was unconscious and bleeding when discovered in a stairwell one flight away from the Hudson offices. She was taken to Manhattan Medical Center. Her condition is currently unknown at this time. Of course, what we want to know is why was she in the Meade building in the first place? Could this have anything to do with the looser clothing that she has been wearing recently?

_[Click for the latest update on Dunne’s condition]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: News Update: Jordan Dunne in serious condition but stable. Police investigating.

Time send: 4/10/2005 15:21:01

Extreme athlete, Jordan Dunne is currently in stable but serious condition at Manhattan Medical Center (MMC), after falling two flights of stairs, according to unknown sources. However, MMC has yet to comment. It has also been reported that Daniel and Claire Meade, the brother and mother of Dunne’s recently deceased boyfriend, Alex Meade, were seen rushing to the hospital to be by her side. According to eyewitnesses, Daniel, along with a woman only referred to as Jordan’s roommate accompanied a still unconscious Dunne to the hospital.

The biggest surprise was her deceased boyfriend’s best friend; new Hudson EIC, Jamie Hunter rushed to the hospital and has not left Jordan side. This is surprising considering reports that the two did not like each other prior to Alex’s accidental death in January of this year. However, there have been multiple sightings of the two together throughout Manhattan since the death of Alex. Was Dunne at Hudson to visit Hunter?

_[Click here for photo gallery: Jordan Dunne and Jamie Hunter]_

According to a source close to the incident, the NYPD do not believe this was a mere accident and are investigating. Why would anybody push sweet Jordan down a flight of stairs?

 

_[Click for latest updates]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: Breaking News: Claire Meade files for divorce

Time sent: 4/13/2005 15:35:13

This seems to be a bad day all around for the Meade family. In a surprising, yet, not unexpected move, Claire Meade has filed for divorce from her publishing mogul husband, Bradford Meade. Rumors of infidelity on the part of Bradford Meade have followed the couple for decades. Reportedly, Claire Meade has been in and out of substance abuse treatment numerous times during the course of their marriage; most recently in Paris. However, a source close to the couple has stated that the death of their oldest son in January was the final nail in the coffin of their disintegrating marriage.

Claire Meade had no comment on her pending divorce as she rushed to be by the side of her deceased son’s girlfriend, who is currently in stable but critical condition after being found unresponsive near the Hudson offices.

_[Click for latest update on the Meade divorce]_

_[Click for latest updates on Jordan Dunne]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeAB

Subject: I really fucked up this time

Time send: 4/13/2005 20:35:13

Jordan lost the baby. She’s a mess. I’m a mess. I want to cry. I want to break something. I don’t know.

God, I wish you were here. I feel so alone right now, Alex. I need you so much and you’re gone. I lost you. I lost our baby. I almost lost Jordan too. I don’t know how much more I can take. I think, I now understand why you did what you did.

This is all my fault. If I just went upstairs to meet Jordan after her interview, this would’ve never happened. She wasn’t feeling well this morning anyway but I convinced her to go on to the job interview. I said I would meet her afterwards and go with her to lunch with Betty and Amanda and then tell her all about my conversation with Marc.

Instead, I got distracted with Marc. Like blow job distracted. I know Jordan was expecting me to talk things out with Marc but I don’t think she was expecting that. It was a mistake. I realized it was a mistake when Amanda broke into my office and told me about Jordan. All I could do was think about her and our child. She was the only thing I could think about.

Don’t you hate realizing you’re in love with somebody when you are about to lose them? I do not know how much more of this I can take and now I have to deal with uncomfortable police interviews.

The thing that annoys me the most is Wilhelmina and her new minion are in the waiting room playing it up for the cameras. The bitch doesn’t even know Jordan. I’m positive that it is either her or daddy dearest, that are responsible for Jordan’s little _'accident_ '. The bitch is a dead woman.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: Breaking  News: Jordan Dunne miscarried: but who was the father?

Time sent: 4/13/2005 20:55:31

Jordan Dunne has suffered a miscarriage, due to falling down two flights of stairs in the Meade Publications headquarters after an interview for Sports Now, according to an unknown source close to the investigation. This is surprising because most people did not even know that Dunne was pregnant. According to another source close to Dunne, she was only two months pregnant and waiting until the end of her first trimester to go public. However, anybody with basic math skills can assume that the child she was carrying was not that of her late boyfriend Alex Meade, unless in vitro fertilization was utilized; although, that would explain the presence of Claire and Daniel Meade at her bedside.

Since the death of her boyfriend, Jordan has only been seen publicly in the company of the brother of her deceased lover and his business partner and friend, Jamie Hunter. Could either of these men have been the father of her now deceased child?  Considering the fact that a crying Jamie was spotted outside MMC, being comforted by Daniel Meade and Jordan’s roommate, Bethany Sanchez that seems highly plausible.

_[Click for latest updates on Jordan Dunne]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: News Update: Jordan Dunne was pushed down the stairs.

Time sent: 4/14/2005 01:21:13

According to anonymous sources with the NYPD, surveillance footage has been uncovered showing that Jordan Dunne was pushed down the stairs by a masked individual wearing an Armani suit and purple shirt.  However, the police have not issue an official statement, regarding any possible suspects.

_[Click for latest]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeAB

Subject: I really fucked up this time and apparently, I am taking Marc with me

Time sent: 4/14/2005 4:21:13

Amanda just called and she was in hysterics because the police just picked up Marc because he matched the image of the guy, who pushed Jordan down the stairs. I knew it was all a set up. Even, I thought it was odd that Bradford was letting Jordan interview for anything at Meade Publications, despite my contacts. Then, there was the fact that Christina had discovered Jordan in the stairwell. Nobody takes the stairs at Meade unless the elevator is broken, except Jordan. It just all seems too suspicious. It had to be Wilhelmina or Bradford. I could see Wilhelmina setting Marc up for something like this assuming that he would not have an alibi. She is still angry about losing her assistant to me.

The only problem is to get Marc out of jail; I’m going to have to come clean. Considering the fact that everything about this mess has ended up on celebrity TV within 30 seconds, this means I’m going to have to come out publicly. God, even the surveillance tape has already made the web. Maybe, it’s time for me to stop living in my glass closet. It killed you. Besides like I give a fuck about any confidentiality contract I signed with Bradford Meade to play it completely straight, he can go fuck himself.

The bastard or his wicked girlfriend killed my child and I will do anything in my power to screw them over. It’s not like I really care about going public; I just don’t want to put Jordan through this. I hate seeing her in pain. This is killing me right now. She is still crying about the baby. I don’t know how to make it better. Even Miss Betty Sunshine, doesn’t know what to do and that’s a bad thing; telling her about Marc will just make it worse. However, I can’t let him go to jail for my mistake.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: Breaking News: Arrest made in the attempted murder of Jordan Dunne.

Time sent: 4/14/2005 4:22:45

Marc St. James (birth name Marcus Weiner) was arrested in connection the attempted murder of Jordan Dunne. He is the assistant of Jamie Hunter, who according to reports is someone who is very close to Jordan, and could have possibly been the father of her now deceased unborn child. According to another source at Hudson, St. James was obsessed with Jamie Hunter and was in an altercation with Dunne over the weekend about Hunter.

_[Click to read more]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

From: EIC-Hudson- HunterJA

To: MeadeAB

Subject: Jordan is the most forgiving person in the universe.

Time sent: 4/14/2005 6:43:19

Jordan doesn’t hate me for what happened. She did slap me afterwards, probably because I tried to kiss her. She’s mad at me but she doesn’t blame me. Actually, she only blames your father. With Jordan’s blessing, Faye and I are currently trying to get Marc out without my sexual orientation becoming the focus of this mess, instead of the search for the man who killed my child.

At the same time, Jordan is currently trying to convince Betty not to tell Daniel that the baby is his. Jordan is convinced that if Bradford finds out sweet little Betty will be the next one 'falling' down the stairs. It would kill Jordan completely if something like that happened to Betty too.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Subject: Breaking news: Daniel Meade has new girlfriend and no, it is not Jordan Dunne.

Time sent: 4/14/2005 7:03:13

Unless Daniel Meade is juggling two girls at the same time, Meade is not the father of the child the Dunne lost yesterday. Meade was spotted in an intimate embrace with the young woman, outside of Jordan’s hospital room. There’s video and it’s not very appropriate for work.

The only suspect in the attempted murder of Dunne, Marc St. James is still in custody at this time.

_[Click for exclusive NSFW video]_

_[Click here for exclusive interview with Wilhelmina Slater about her troubled former assistant]_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Time sent: 4/14/2005 11:43:41

Subject: Breaking news: Hudson EIC is Gay and the father of Jordan Dunne’s lost child????

In a stunning press conference this morning, Jamie Hunter of Hudson magazine announced that he was the father of Dunne’s unborn child. The two have been in a relationship since the death of Alex Meade earlier this year. However, an unknown source states that the relationship started before that time with the full consent of Alex because the three were all dating each other.

Hunter also stated that it was impossible for St. James to have pushed Dunne because Hunter was with him at the time of the incident. According to an anonymous source, St. James and Hunter were found in an ‘ _intimate embrace’_ when Hunter was notified about Jordan’s accident.

When question directly about this incident, he admitted that it was true. Hunter also stated  “Yes, I have sex with men sometimes. Is that any of your business? No. Does it affect my ability to put out a good magazine? No. Does it have any bearing on the fact that someone tried to kill Jordan and successfully killed my child? No. Who I’m (expletive) doesn’t matter. It should never matter more than an innocent life that was taken much too soon.”

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Time sent: 4/14/2005 14:33:34

Subject: News Update: Suspect in the attempted murder of Jordan Dunne released

Due to the testimony of Dunne’s deceased baby’s father, Jamie Hunter, Marc St. James has been released from police custody. There are no other suspects at this time.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

From: celebrityTV_news_now_alerts

To: Alex_Suarez

Time sent: 4/14/2005 17:45:34

Subject: Breaking news: Alex Meade’s skiing accident was no accident.

After the attempted murder of Jordan Dunne which led to her miscarriage, it has come to light that her longtime partner Alex Meade, did not die accidentally on the European slopes. It was actually a suicide. According to sources familiar with both Alex and Jordan, Alex committed suicide after coming out to his family about his sexual orientation, his plans for gender reassignment surgery, his three-way relationship with Jordan Dunne and Jamie Hunter, and being bitterly rejected by his alcoholic mother Claire Meade. The source also said that Jordan and Jamie have been haunted by the loss of Alex but were trying to get on with their life by finding a new third and starting a family together. The source also suspects that St. James, who was initially arrested for attempted murder of Jordan, was supposed to be this individual.

_[Click to read more]._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Alexis hated tabloid journalism in general but this was worse than usual and she just knew Wilhelmina was responsible. Why else would she have things twisted around so that her mother was credited with what her father did instead? Thank God that Jamie was still sending her emails. It would have been worse if she found out about Jordan’s miscarriage from the press or Wilhelmina.

 

She still cried when she read Jamie’s words about the baby. Alexis also cried every time Jamie said that he wished she was still around or when he told her that he didn’t care about the gender reassignment surgery. Jamie’s emails were Alexis’ lifeline to the life that Alexis thought she could leave behind.

 

Again, it was better finding out from Jamie, instead of sifting through the lies of the press and Wilhelmina. Alexis cannot help but roll her eyes at the fact that the headline said Jamie was gay even though they reported about Jordan’s pregnancy. She wasn’t exactly happy that her revenge on Bradford was now public knowledge (especially with the twist most likely added by Wilhelmina. That was only going to hurt his family and lovers.

 

Jordan and Jamie don’t need this. They just lost a child. Alexis doesn’t want to think about that loss. She never wanted children but the possibility of being the biological father of Jordan’s child did not scare her as much as it should have. She was even disappointed that the baby turned out to be Jordan and Jamie’s child, but only for a second. A little child with Jordan’s eyes and Jamie’s nose would be beautiful. Actually, she suggested something like that to her plastic surgeon. (Fortunately, Jamie’s nose looks like Kate Winslet, so she had a built-in lie, if anybody asked. She’s probably going to go with Jordan’s boobs, instead of eyes because the doctor said that’s one thing that she’s not going to be able to change.) The first stage of her physical transformation will start in a few weeks now that Wilhelmina found a doctor in the states that has no problem beginning her physical transformation process without her living as a woman full time for a full year.

 

She was back in New York; part of it was because Wilhelmina wanted her close by probably to control her more easily. She couldn’t exactly go off to Thailand every few weeks now that she had control of Mode, at least temporarily. The other argument was it would be easier to go through gender reassignment surgery in the states.

 

Alexis is there because she didn’t want to be half a world away from Wilhelmina, especially now that the woman was screwing her father, just to get ahead. She sold it as setting Bradford up to completely ruin his reputation, when it came out about his philandering ways.  Alexis knew better, that’s why she chose to warn Jamie and Daniel about it using her new alias of Alex Suarez. In that same vein, it would be easier to undermine Wilhelmina’s evil plans, if they were in the same time zone. That was the real reason she came back.

 

After reading about Jamie suspicions, Alexis was more wary of Wilhelmina than usual, even if she wasn’t convinced that Wilhelmina was the one who had Jordan pushed down the stairs in the first place. In Alexis’ mind, that had to be her father. On the other hand, she just knew Wilhelmina is responsible for this latest smear campaign because her fingerprints are all over it. Alexis did not trust Wilhelmina anymore and that was before she started fucking her father just to get ahead. Wilhelmina was only out for Wilhelmina, and therefore, it made perfect sense that she was the anonymous source that was spilling Meade family secrets to celebrity television because it would further her own goals. She just needed to prove her suspicions; that meant calling Wilhelmina and she was all too willing to own up to her role in it.

 

“I don’t even want to know how making this public helps your ridiculous plan to get back at my father or get Faye Somers’ job permanently. Don’t tell me it wasn’t you because you’re the only one who knows half of this stuff. You have practically confessed already. What were you thinking?” Alexis yelled into the phone. She was tired of playing Wilhelmina's games today.

 

“It was an necessary evil to help discredit your father.” Wilhelmina said claiming responsibility for it. “Carlos was the one who leaked everything to the press. It’s amazing what one can find out when you’re screwing the illegitimate spawn of Faye Somers.” Alexis is angry with Wilhelmina's words but she said nothing. She wanted to kill Wilhelmina’s slimy assistant. She has met the man twice since she has taken residency in Wilhelmina’s upstate home and both encounters were less than pleasant.

 

“Besides, what did you care about Jamie’s name being dragged through the mud? He moved on to your ex-girlfriend and my ex-assistant.” Wilhelmina added with bitterness to twist Alexis to her way of thinking. Alexis said nothing that could betray her true emotions. She couldn’t afford to let Wilhelmina see the truth.

 

“I don’t care but I don’t see the point in hurting other people including my brother and my mother. That seems to be the only thing your new plan has done. Now that Jordan has miscarried, you don’t have to worry about a new heir to the Meade Empire, even if there was never anything to worry about. Just go back to the old plan.” Alexis suggested trying to sound as petty as possible to hide her hurt. She would not show Wilhelmina Slater her pain because she would not show Wilhelmina Slater any weakness; such actions are fatal, where Wilhelmina Slater is concerned. Alexis had too much to lose right now.

 

“Except now there’s the problem of your drunken mother trying to take over the company.” Alexis wanted to cheer at that. She cried with joy when she read the news alert about her parents divorcing, despite the fact she wondered, if her supposed suicide was what finally convinced her mom to leave.

 

“Are you worried you can’t get the job on your own merits with her in charge?” Alexis question.

 

“I’m much more qualified than Faye Somers simply because I’m not drunk half the time or obsessed with the goings-on of our receptionist. Unfortunately, your mother hates me.” Wilhelmina told her in a clipped tone.

 

“Because you’re fucking her soon-to-be ex-husband,” Alexis mumbled under breath but she was sure the receiver still picked it up.

 

“She allowed Faye to stay on despite their differences because she’s good at her job,” Alexis said smugly.

 

"But she’s not. She’s only still there because of me. I’m the only reason why that magazine is still relevant,” Wilhelmina said thinking way too much of herself. Even Alexis knew Faye was good at her job and she hated the woman. “I would be better suited for Mode. Unlike her, I don’t have to pretend I’m under 50.”

 

‘No, you just pretend you’re under 40,’ Alexis thought darkly.

 

“Regardless, you probably should’ve thought of that before you decided to start sleeping with my father to gain control of MODE,” Alexis quipped.

 

“You should of told me that your mother owned MODE magazine,” Wilhelmina said angrily.

 

“That would not have helped. You’re not her type.” Alexis shot back sarcastically.

 

“Yes, she’s not your Jamie.” Wilhelmina said icily. “It doesn’t matter because despite the fact you hate that thing between your legs, it still good at what it does. Apparently, you have a child with your brother’s ex-girlfriend.” Wilhelmina’s words were shocking. It couldn’t be true. Jamie doesn’t lie, but Wilhelmina always does.

 

“Daniel Junior is Daniel son, not mine.” Alexis said out loud before she realized her mistake; not once before has Wilhelmina mentioned DJ; the fact that Daniel has a son is not public knowledge yet or at the very least, it wasn’t something Celebrity TV was talking about.

 

“How would you know anything about Daniel’s little French boy?” Wilhelmina asked accusingly.

 

“Your assistant mentioned it.” That was not a complete lie. The man did say something about it, most likely to get additional information out of Alexis but it did not work.

 

“Well, according to your father, your brother is fully aware the child is not his and he is still planning on raising him.” That revelation shocked Alex.  Despite the fact that Alexis screwed him over, he was still going to take care of his child. Her brother really did love her and she has hurt him in so many ways;  most recently by faking her death. What did she do?

 

She made the wrong choice. Jordan and Jamie miss her. Jamie was so screwed up he was screwing his assistant. He can’t even think about poor Jordan. Daniel misses her. If he could forgive her for sleeping with his girlfriend, so much so that, he was taking care of a child created from one lapse of bad judgment, than surely he can accept that Alexis wanted her outside to match her inside.

 

 “No matter,” Wilhelmina started coldly. “We still can’t go back to the old plan, despite Jordan’s fall down the stairs, due to the unfortunate fact; your brother is taking care of your child. At the very least, it provides your father with the new option to take over his Empire, if he still has an Empire, when your mom is done with him. At worse, it proves that, maybe, Danny boy is not the drunk fuck up, everybody assumes him to be. Such a waste of a good tragedy here,” Her words caused Alexis concern. Why was Wilhelmina so blasé about Jordan’s miscarriage? It was almost like she was angry that the tragedy could not be used for her own purposes. Why would she feel that way unless… Was Jamie right?

 

“Did you have something to do with what happened to Jordan?” Alexis asked before she could think better of it.

 

“You know I hate getting my perfectly manicured hands dirty. Sometimes bad things happening to the right people are gifts from God. Besides, if I did have anything to do with it, why would I tell you?” Wilhelmina said as she hung up the phone. She should’ve just said yes. Alexis was now sure that Wilhelmina Slater was responsible for the death of Jordan and Jamie’s child. Unfortunately, her plan backfired because of DJ and her mother finally getting the balls to leave Bradford. He realized, in that moment, that Wilhelmina Slater will do anything to get ahead even sleep with Bradford or have Jordan pushed down a flight of stairs. She only cares about herself. Alexis didn’t care about what she did to Bradford because the man deserves to be used for what he did to Alexis’ mother but her greed killed an innocent baby. What would she do if she found out that Daniel’s girlfriend was three months pregnant?

 

Daniel is taking care of her child that means Alexis needed to take care of Daniel’s child. It was the least she could do. That meant that Alexis was coming out sooner than expected and it was time for Alex Suarez to pay Jamie a visit. Her anger had a new target. Wilhelmina Slater was going down.

 

To Be Continued.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise, we all fall in love with assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Look, it is a miracle. I updated four times in August. However, for me this is a short chapter. It just felt like the right place to break.

 

“What exactly do you get someone who had a miscarriage because they were forcibly pushed down the stairs?” Betty asked Daniel, as she held the baby teddy bear in her hand at the drug store, down the street from the hotel, where they were staying to avoid the paparazzi.

 

They were planning to visit Jordan that afternoon, after she spent the morning getting to know DJ. (She was already half in love with her boyfriend's son and hope their kid would be as adorable). She wanted to do something for her friend to get her mind off the baby and the whole mess with Jamie’s public coming out the day before but she wasn’t sure what to get. (They were trying to forget that somebody leaked the truth about Alex’s death. They were denying it but people will believe what they want to, especially when it’s the truth.)

 

“I suggest a game or something. Even I know it’s inappropriate to get something that says, ‘ _congratulations, it’s a girl_ ’, considering what happened.” Daniel said causing her to quickly put the teddy bear back on the shelf.

 

 “I have a guy at Tiffany’s. I can call him to pick something out. They’ve been kinder worried. I haven’t been calling lately. I think the last thing I bought there was your Valentine’s Day gift.” Daniel said with a shrug. Thanks to Justin’s love of all things celebrity, Betty knew all about why Daniel used to be a regular customer at Tiffany’s.

 

“However, this is perfect for you.” Daniel grabbed the bear again.

 

Even though, he was still under the misconception that this baby was Walter’s, he was unbelievably excited about it. He was a lot more excited than she was, that’s for sure but maybe the whole DJ situation helped lessen the shock. Then again, it is easier to be excited about a child that is not yours. Her heart is still broken about Jordan and Jamie’s baby. She’ll never forget the haunted look in Jordan’s eyes when she was told that she miscarried.

 

“I do not know if we are having a boy or a girl.” She did not mean to say ‘ _we_ ’ but it slipped out. Jordan asked her not to tell Daniel that the baby is his yesterday because she is convinced that Daniel’s father was responsible for her falling down the stairs. Betty had her doubts because why would Mr. Meade come to the hospital to check on Jordan, if he was the one who pushed her down the stairs in the first place.

 

“Then we are just going to have to get one of each. I can splurge, you do have a birthday coming up and I don’t think we can do the traditional drinking till you puke thing that we did on my 21st birthday. I’ve also been told that the braces ambush is on hold until after the baby is born.” Daniel said either not picking up on her use of ‘we’ or not caring.

 

“Probably not but the puking will happen anyway.” She said thinking about the horrible morning sickness. Okay, she was trying not to think about the fact that she cannot get her braces until after she delivers.

 

“I’ve been trying not to think about being pregnant. Okay, it’s more like I stayed so focused on everything that is going to change that I didn’t think about anything positive. Now because of what happened, I feel so guilty. Her pregnancy was an accident but Jordan wanted her baby so bad and she lost it. I was so upset about being pregnant and I’m still pregnant. It isn’t fair,” Betty said starting to cry because she knew that if she was in Jordan's place; she would be just as devastated by the loss of her baby.

 

“Don’t feel guilty. You were not the one who pushed Jordan down the stairs,” Daniel said putting his arms around her.

 

“But I should have checked the stairwell or something when she didn’t show up on time. Instead, I was having some silly conversation with Amanda about Tim Brad.” She told him still crying on him.

 

“Jamie said that you threw up on him,” Daniel joked.

 

“Considering everything going on, he had time to tell you that?” Betty asked incredulously.

 

“I was trying to distract him from everything. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, it’s understandable that you were not exactly thrilled at first. I mean, you are carrying the child of a guy who keeps showing up at your house, despite the restraining order.” She groaned when Daniel mentioned her former boyfriend. She knew that as soon as she started being visibly pregnant, it was going to get worse. She is sure that he’s going to assume that he is the father just so he can have some sort of claim on her. “Thankfully, there will be enough Betty in there to offset his stupidity.”

 

“He’s not coming around as much now.” Daniel just gave her a funny look at her words, as if he already knew that she was lying.

 

“Okay, it’s more like I’m not around Queens that often now and I’m planning on avoiding it for the rest of the pregnancy. I don’t want him to know I’m pregnant,” she told Daniel.

 

“Normally, I would say the father has a right to know after what happened with Lucy but in this case, I can make an exception. He’s very creepy.” Daniel actually said this with a shiver.

 

“I agree with you and that’s what I’m trying to tell you. Daniel, it could be your baby. Actually, it’s really likely. We fooled around a lot. Apparently, it is possible to get pregnant without--penetration, at least that’s what my gynecologist said.” Betty finally told him denying Jordan’s wishes. She wanted to protect her baby but she just couldn’t lie to him, even by omission.

 

“We didn’t have sex.” Daniel said nonplussed. “I know you rather have me be the father than the crazy idiot. I would rather be the father then the crazy idiot or I would be, if I wasn’t sure Bradford had something to do with Jordan’s accident. Now, I’m scared that he is going to hurt you, no matter what.” The last part was said in a whisper.

 

 

“Even in light of that, I still rather it be you. As my sister has pointed out so many times, you and I were not as careful, as we should have been and the one time with Walter actually involved condoms.” She said trying to convince him of the truth.

 

“It only takes one time and condoms are not foolproof. Besides, it would not even matter what we did, if you were already pregnant. I mean Lucy and I slept together a whole lot more than she and Alex did and…” Daniel started before he stopped abruptly.

 

“That’s not the same thing considering you are DJ’s father-- unless you’re not his father?” Betty asked raising an eyebrow. That’s when Daniel directed her to the back of the desolate drugstore.

 

“Don’t tell anybody, especially DJ. He deserves a real father and not a guy who killed himself because life got too hard; especially now, that everybody knows that he killed himself, despite the fact, we are denying it. It’s even worse now because the big-shot Doctor friend of Jordan’s mom says there’s nothing they can do for Lucy because it has metastasized. She has a year left, maybe.” Daniel said fighting back tears. “I’m here and he’s not and I’m not sure how much longer Lucy will be with us. He needs a parent.”

 

 

“You lied to me?” Betty asked angrily as she pulled away from him. That was really the only thing she got out of Daniel’s confession.

 

“Not exactly--okay, yes. But it was for a good reason. Only Lucy and my father know the truth. Apparently, he has always known and that was the real reason why he tried to pay Lucy off, so the incident would not destroy my relationship with Alex or divert his attention from being the perfect son,” Daniel said bitterly.

 

Maybe if she wasn’t so angry at him she would have hugged him again.

 

“Jordan wanted me to lie to you and tell you that the baby was Walter’s but I didn’t do that even if it might be best for my child because I love and trust you. Obviously, you don’t feel the same way about me,” Betty said running out of the store without a second look.

 

Thirty minutes later, she ended up in Jordan’s hospital room with Easter candy from the gift shop as she tried not to tell Jordan about what an idiot Daniel was. She lasted only about thirty seconds.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Marc was just happy to be out of jail before he had to put on one of those horrible yellow jumpsuits. The color did absolutely nothing for him even if it meant a very uncomfortable car ride with Jamie. Amanda hugged him, Betty’s father was feeding him fattening food that will go straight to his hips, and Jamie wouldn’t even look at him. Not the night before and not today, when he came over to speak with Ms. Somers. They were at Amanda’s biological mother’s house because his apartment was currently surrounded by paparazzi. The whole thing wouldn’t be so bad if the divine Ms. Somers’ scary little dog did not try to pee on his bed this morning.

 

Okay, actually the worst part was the voicemail from his mother. Jamie’s public coming out yesterday had the misfortune of outing him, as well. If the fact that he tried to start something with a guy, who was involved in a weird relationship with someone that he got pregnant, did not prove how much of a masochist, he really was the fact that he called his mother did.

 

His mom essentially saying that she had no son was 1000 times worse than his time in jail or the interrogation by the police. Okay, the fact that Jamie found him made the whole thing worse.

 

 

“Well, at least, you brought wine, even if it is not noon yet,” Marc said referring to the glass that was offered to him.

 

“Amanda said that you were talking to your mom and well, I thought you could use this. It’s 5 o’clock somewhere,” Jamie said repeating the overly use phrase.

 

“I don’t think wine is going to help but tequila might,” Marc said taking the glass anyway and drinking half of it in one drink. He would need it to talk to Jamie right now. “Should I be saddened by the fact that my mom is more upset about me being gay than the possibility that I may have purposely tossed a pregnant woman down a flight of stairs?”

 

At that moment Jamie gave him a very sad look.

 

“My grandmother was like that. If she were still alive, she probably would be damning me to hell right now. I’m sure she’s rolling over in her grave anyway,” Jamie quipped before becoming serious. “I’m sorry. Faye and I were trying to get you out of jail by whatever means necessary and I really didn’t stop to think of the other consequences. I had no idea that Wilhelmina’s minion was slipping things to the press.”

 

It hurt him that the woman that he idolized for so long would sell him out like that, but Marc is really not surprised. Six months with Wilhelmina taught him that Wilhelmina only cared about Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina would have pushed Jordan down the stairs herself if she had something to gain from it.

 

“Wait, how do you know that?” Marc asked after a moment. He knew that Jamie was very good at staying one step ahead of MODE.

 

“Marisol knows everything and the idiot made his anonymous phone calls when she was in listening distance,” Jamie snickered.

 

“Amateur,” Marc mumbled under breath.

 

“She’s going to come back for a couple of weeks until Faye is back at MODE.” Marc knew all about the great Marisol. Everybody at Meade Publications knew about Marisol.

                                   

She was a legend among assistants because she was a career assistant. She wasn’t like Marc, who was just using this as some stepping stone to the next part of his career. Also, she is probably smart enough not to accept a blow job from her boss, who is kind of in love with someone else and still mourning his boyfriend’s death. The woman who is twice his age would never do something that foolish and that’s probably why she is still employed and he’s not quite sure about his own status.

 

“Are you firing me?” Marc asked in concern.

 

“Of course you’re not fired. Do you really think I need a sexual harassment suit right now? Jordan is still not speaking to me and probably won’t anytime soon, I have a 3 PM meeting with Bradford to talk about yesterday’s press conference and considering the fact that I’m pretty sure; he’s the reason why I lost my child, it is going to be _fun_. Last night, I had to deal with my mom screaming at me because she found out about her first grandchild dying on television. I really have 99 problems; I don’t want you suing me to be one.” Jamie said in exasperation. In that moment, Marc could see how exhausted Jamie really was. In the last two days, he lost a child and was forced to come out to the press when he never wanted to do that.

 

“I wish my mom cared enough to yell at me,” Marc said trying to be comforting in a weird way.

 

“It’s not always a good thing,” Jamie replied with a put upon smile. “You still have a job. You’re too good at what you do. You’re brilliant. You’re wasting your talents just being my assistant.” Okay, that complement coupled with Jamie’s winning smile (that seemed to be real this time) made him feel a little less miserable. “I just--I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be around me for the next couple of weeks. I thought, maybe, it would be a good time for you to take a paid vacation without actually having to use your vacation days.”

 

“Because you blew me and then blew me off for Jordan?” Marc asked scoffing.

 

“More like I figured out I fell in love with her when I thought she was going to die,” Jamie whispered.

 

“Oh,” he said not completely sure how he should respond.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m a prick. I cannot expect you to get my coffee when I screwed you over like this,” Jamie’s words were heavy with regret and sorrow.

 

“You don’t have to be like this. It was just sex. It did not mean anything.” Marc said trying to be strong. Normally that’s the case. He doesn’t do relationships. Anonymous fucks are what he’s best at. He doesn’t fall in love but Jamie is different. Unfortunately, Jamie is very screwed up right now.

 

 

He cannot even be mad at Jordan because if it wasn’t for their thing in Jamie’s office; she would not have lost her baby. He didn’t actually push her, contrary to the video file Marc still felt like it was his fault. The fact that he was kind of having sex with her boyfriend at the time just made him feel worse. That’s why he never told the cops about his alibi.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t that way on my part,” Jamie told him in a whisper.

 

“Oh,” Marc said again practically speechless.

 

“I do like you, it’s just between the Alex situation and Jordan, I’m pretty fucked up. Now with the baby…” Jamie started to cry at that moment and it was instinctual for Marc to hug him. He blames Betty for making him so prone to hugging.

 

“With everything going on, I think we both can use time away, especially with the paparazzi everywhere; thanks to Wilhelmina.” Jamie said Wilhelmina’s name like a curse word. “I can’t leave because Daniel is still not back full-time and my new creative director, Mo, doesn’t start until May. Faye has a house in Puerto Rico and she wants to take Amanda to meet her sister on the island. I think Amanda could use a friend and Faye agreed to pay for you to go with them. You guys would be leaving the day after Betty’s birthday. Marisol will cover for you until you get back. After that you can either stay on as my assistant or work with Ms. Osborne, when she comes on board from Isabella. I really do want you to focus more on the creative side of the business, because I think that’s what you do best. I want you to stay at Hudson, but it’s your choice.” Surprisingly enough Marc can hear something sincere behind Jamie’s words.

 

“That’s a step down,” he said absently referring to becoming the new creative director’s assistant.

 

“You would not be her assistant but rather her apprentice. She’s bringing her own person for that.” Instead of getting fired, he was getting a promotion and an all-expenses paid trip to Puerto Rico, if he wanted it. At least professionally, he’s coming out of this ahead. Emotionally, he’s not sure. It would be easier if he could hate Jamie but he cannot.

 

“I do love the Caribbean,” Marc said after a moment deciding to go along with this for now for Amanda’s benefit if nothing else. “I don’t think Amanda can spend that much time around her birth mother without supervision. Amanda agreed to this? What exactly happened while I was in jail?”

 

“Surprisingly a lot, considering you weren’t even there for 24 hours. When you were arrested, Amanda went directly to Faye to get you out after calling me in tears and cursing me out. Ms. Somers then threatened to blackball me from every single male fashion event in the world, if I didn’t get you out. Don’t worry; I was going to come get you out regardless.” Jamie said with a laugh and Marc was shocked. He was also happy that he had someone like Amanda. His mom didn’t care about him but he had Amanda, it was something.

 

“I guess that made Amanda more okay with having Faye as her mom.” Marc said in a daze still slightly shocked.

 

“It was probably the fact that Faye punched out Carlo Medea, after she found out from Marisol that the guy only had sex with Amanda to uncover dirt for Wilhelmina. That’s how the press found out about you and me having sex and I had no choice but to come out completely on national television and apparently outing you to your mother in the process. I’m really sorry about that.” Jamie apologized again.

 

“Okay, that was just too low.” During his tenure with Wilhelmina, he did a lot of things of questionable morality but he would never do something like that; the fact that he used Amanda and was responsible for Marc’s mother now hating him, made Marc hate Medea just a little bit more. The guy was obviously a brown nosing stuck up little prick.

 

“It’s okay. Faye actually hit the guy?” Jamie just nodded his head in agreement. “Why didn’t Wilhelmina use that to get Faye arrested?” Marc asked because he knew Wilhelmina wanted Faye out by whatever means necessary. Getting the woman arrested for assault was definitely a good option.

 

“She did especially because the whole incident happened in front of a room full of cops. Then Faye told the cops exactly why she attacked Medea and they were halfway tempted to arrest him instead. Charges were dropped all around because of certain other things that Medea leaked. Bradford would have been very unhappy to discover Wilhelmina’s connection to it.” Marc snickered at that just as Jamie’s phone began to play something that sounded suspiciously like a Backstreet Boys song. They never would have worked out because their tastes in boy bands were too different, regardless of the fact, the man was completely in love with two other people.

 

“I got to take this because it could be the hospital.” He said answering the phone because of course; Jordan comes first. After a few minutes the phone wordlessly fell out of his hand before he collapsed on the nearby couch. Marc's instincts took over and he quickly picked up the phone. He knew Jordan was supposedly out of the woods but hemorrhaging was still a possibility. Something being seriously wrong with Jordan could only explain that type of reaction.

 

“Hello, this is Jamie Hunter’s assistant. Can you please tell me exactly why my boss almost fainted? Did something happen to Jordan?” Marc asked into the phone.

 

“I think you would know more about her condition than I would.” The voice was familiar, despite being a little higher in tone than usual. It would have to be familiar considering Marc had a crush on him for a very long time. But it just couldn’t be possible, could it?

 

“Who are you?” Marc asked.

 

“Someone who thought that they could walk away from everything and everything would be okay. I have since learned that, it’s impossible to walk away from the people I love especially my brother, former boyfriend, and girlfriend.” The sincerity in the person’s voice told Marc that this was not a joke.

 

“Mr. Alex Meade I presume,” Marc said still not believing it.

 

“It is Ms. Alexis Meade now; although I’ve been going by Alex Suarez lately. Tell Jamie to meet me at our place tonight at nine. He knows what I’m talking about.” At that moment, the phone line went dead.

 

To Be Continued.


	16. For the Sake of Absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know the last chapter was hard because we are getting to some of the difficult parts of the story, but remember I promise a happy ending, for the characters I like anyway. So expect good things for Jordan, Betty, Daniel, Amanda, Justin, and Marc. Everyone else, we will see. I am also now taking requests for what character you like to see die.

 

 

Jamie wondered if anybody saw him shaking, as he walked into the Meade Publications building. He cannot even look at the stairwell. He wondered if he’s ever going to be able to step foot in this building and not think about the baby that was lost. He was currently fighting the urge to throw up as he made his way to the Hudson offices. His mother said that time heals all wounds. She would know because she’s suffered two miscarriages and a stillborn child. He was her miracle baby.

He didn’t want to be here, but he had no choice. Not only did he have a meeting with Bradford, the devil, at 3 o’clock, the book closed in three days for the May issue and he did not want to put that type of responsibility on his managing editors. Ryan and Nikki were good, but this is his baby, the only baby he still had. He needed to stay busy. It was better than dealing with Marc, Jordan, and “Alex” or whoever the hell the person actually was who called him about two hours earlier.

He tried not to think of that. The man sounded like Alex, but it was impossible. His boyfriend was dead, and whoever called him, was one sick asshole. Marc and Faye said they would take care of it because he had too much to deal with right now, to handle the possibility that somebody was impersonating his dead boyfriend, most likely for extortion purposes.

Okay, Faye actually suggested that the person was probably trying to lure him to the Central Park Zoo at 9 PM for the sole purpose of blowing his brains out, although not in those exact words. It probably pointed to his mental instability that he is letting Faye take care of anything when he despised the woman, just months earlier.

Marisol bringing him espresso and a sandwich, as he walked off the elevator is about the only thing keeping him from crying right now or possibly passing out. (Even looking at his office makes him feel guilty and dizzy.) She normally has a personal rule about getting him a coffee but apparently, she saw that he was a complete wreck, who has only gotten about two hours of sleep in the last two days. He doubted he would get any more sleep anytime soon. He would be staying at the hospital with Jordan, even if she did not want to see him right now.

So, he really did not need Wilhelmina Slater showing up to his magazine with a suppose condolence gift fifteen minutes before he had a meeting with the man who most likely had his girlfriend pushed down a flight of stairs; especially because he’s almost positive that Wilhelmina had something to do with it. The wicked witch has connections and according to Marc, a list of special people who can get things ‘done’. At the very least, Jamie knew she was responsible for the press now knowing way too much about his personal life.

A part of Jamie hoped that Wilhelmina had enough morality or at least the decorum not to use the death of his unborn child to fuck with him. However, the cute baby teddy bear complete with diaper and boilerplate condolence card was classic Wilhelmina and once again proved that she had no class or heart whatsoever.

When she said she was sorry for his loss, he wanted to punch her and that was before the snide remarks about Marc. This is a woman who sent her only child off to boarding school because she can’t be bothered to actually be a mom. What does this woman know about losing a child?

“It’s too bad that you can’t take any time off right now to deal with your loss.” Wilhelmina said with complete insincerity, only enhanced by the fact that the Botox kept her from showing any emotion whatsoever.

“Well, you know how it is when you have to close a magazine in three days by yourself. Well, actually, you don’t, since you have only been in charge since Faye had her heart attack.” Jamie replies smugly.

“Yes, we’re all lucky that I am around to back her up. Soon you will have your own backup with Bradford bringing Ms. Osborne on early,” Wilhelmina told him with her classic ‘I’m fucking with you’ smile.

Monique Osborne was not exactly his first choice for a creative director, even though she already had a decade of experience in the business. She was Bradford’s choice, most likely because he was a “friend” of her mother. Rumor has it that that’s how she got the position at Wedding Bell at the age of 16 and still became a managing editor at Isabella after spending a little time in mental health rehab, after her husband died.

He shouldn’t hold it against her because he knew Daniel was a lot more capable than anyone gave him credit for but he was still worried. As far as he knew Monique was young, a child of the Upper Eastside, and who despite her hard work ethic had a history of sporadic behavior, including the Valentine’s Day meltdown of 2003 and punching out Wilhelmina at Fashion Week, two months ago. Actually, her punching Wilhelmina out at fashion week made him okay with her being hired.

“Monique is starting early?” Jamie asked. This was his first mistake. One should know never to show weakness in front of Wilhelmina Slater. She is like a lion waiting to pounce on the weakest gazelle.

“I guess Bradford forgot to tell you. It’s for the best that she’s willing to start early. I mean with all the bad publicity from what happened to your poor Jordan I’m sure Bradford will see that you need a break. I’m sure Monique will be able to take over, temporarily of course.” The way Wilhelmina said, “temporarily” it really meant permanently. Jamie really did not have time to put up with Wilhelmina’s head games.

“It might be good to have a break for a little while but I know that I will always have a place to come back to since I actually own Hudson.” For a just a second something flashed in Wilhelmina’s eyes. Obviously, her Honey Bear never told her that he was part owner. “Also, I didn’t have my assistant leak the real cause of Alex’s death to celebrity TV. You remember what happened to the last person who started talking about that, and Bradford was sleeping with her too.” She was about to say something snide until he stopped her with those words.

“As much as I appreciate your condolences, I have a 3 o’clock with your Honey Bear probably to discuss how best to use Monique Osborne,” Jamie said, leaving a annoyed Wilhelmina behind. God, he hated that woman.

  
XxxxXxxxXxxxX

  
Daniel walked into Jordan’s hospital room armed with pizza, French fries, Godiva Easter candy, and something from Tiffany’s. The jewelry and pizza were for Jordan. The fries and chocolate were for Betty. Actually, he had something from Tiffany’s for Betty to because he just knew he needed to grovel. Lucy had helped him pick out really good apology presents for being an ass, when she broke the news that she wanted to spend her final months at home.

This meant that he would be in France for those final months, at least. He couldn’t resent her for that choice. Since she got sick a couple of years ago, she hasn’t had many choices. She should at least have the right to die, where she wanted to, even if it screwed up things with Betty, more than they already were.

However, that meant he was not only apologizing for being in complete denial about the slight possibility that he may have got Betty pregnant without actual sex, but for the fact that he’s going to be in Europe for the duration of her pregnancy. He knows that the baby could be his. Marcy gave him enough information on “virginal pregnancies” for him to know that he fucked up when it came to protection and there’s a chance he could be responsible for Betty’s morning sickness.

It’s just that, if this baby is his, it will complicate everything. He can’t leave his son/nephew with Lucy’s parents. They are horrible people. But he can’t keep DJ away from his mom, not when she doesn’t have much time left. Then, there was the fact that his father, more than likely paid to have one possible grandchild’s Mama pushed down a flight of stairs. He couldn’t take it, if that happened to Betty.

At the same time, he doesn’t want to be away from Betty. These last few weeks have been miserable. With a baby on the way having her move to France with him isn’t practical. She needs her family for emotional support, if nothing else.

If the baby is Walter’s, he can easily make the decision to go back to France to take care of DJ and come back every month or two to see Betty. When he says that it is an easy decision, he means it feels like he would be ripping out his heart in two because Baby Betty already has his heart. It would kill him, but he could do it.

But if she is carrying his child, he doesn’t know what he would do. He would need to be there for Baby Betty/Daniel, but DJ needs him too. He always resented his father for putting Alex first and he doesn’t want to do that with his own children. Baby Betty/Daniel was going to have an aunt and grandfather that loved him or her already, along with a Mommy that was warming up to the possibility and a Daddy who loved him or her to pieces. DJ had a grandma and grandpa who saw him as a paycheck, another grandfather paid a large sum of money to make him go away, a mom who is dying, and him. In reality, DJ only had him. No parent should have to choose between his kids.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He really doesn’t care about DNA, in regards to DJ or Baby Betty. He already loves Baby Betty and wants to do everything in his power to keep the baby safe. He’s scared, especially with what happened to Jordan. A dark part of his mind is sure it was his father who was responsible for her little accident. If the baby is his, Betty could end up the same way.

If the baby is Wilbur’s child, then the bastard will try to use it to get to Betty. The guy is nuts and completely obsessed with her. The restraining order really isn’t doing anything to deter his obsession. Daniel already had his lawyer trying to find a way to extinguish the idiot’s parental rights without him finding out about the baby. He can protect Baby Betty from Wilbur but he’s not sure how to protect Baby Betty/Daniel from Bradford Meade. This terrified him.

“If you’re here to grovel to Betty for being an ass and lying to her, you are either two hours too late or about three hours too early. She had a class that she couldn’t miss.” He was mentally going over Betty’s class schedule, at Jordan’s words, and he was not entirely sure that was actually true but he kind of deserved it. He knew Betty was furious at him.

“So she told you what happened at the drugstore earlier today?” He asked tentatively.

“You mean that incident where she told you that you are the father of her baby, despite me begging her not to say anything to you, and you completely flaked on her?” She phrased it as a question, even though she knew full well that was what he was talking about.

“I did not completely flake on her.” Jordan just gives him a look at his defensive words. “Okay, maybe, I reacted badly. I already got screwed over by a paternity test recently, when the odds were really supposed to be in my favor. Maybe, I just don’t want to get my hopes up again, especially when we really didn’t have sex. I already love Baby Betty and if I start to believe that little miracle is my child and it turns out it’s not, I think it will destroy me.” Jordan gave him a sad look at his words.

“That’s what I thought. I told her that during the middle of her angry rant. Maybe, she would have gotten that point, if she knew what was really going on, instead you purposely kept her in the dark. Because you lied to her about the whole DJ thing, she thinks that you don’t trust her,” Jordan’s voice was not scalding but it might as well be. He feels like a complete ass.

“It’s not that I don’t trust her, it’s just…” Daniel stopped mid-sentence, unsure how to articulate exactly how he feels.

“You’re terrified,” Jordan supplied for him.

“Yes. DJ’s great. He’s so much like Alex, it’s scary. He is the only piece I have of him left and I just can’t let anybody take him away from me,” He tried to explain but doesn’t know how.

“I get it,” she tells him with a sad smile. “You fall in love with your child, the moment you know that they exist. And then because of either a DNA test or a stupid fall down the stairs, it’s taken away from you, along with part of your heart.” Daniel could actually hear the tears in her voice.

He wanted to say, ‘I’m sorry’ but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what to say. Everything is just so completely and utterly fucked up. Instead, he just grabbed her hand.

“I brought you pizza. The doctor said it was okay.” He finally stammered out after a moment, gesturing to the box on the side table.

“I should probably go back to my training diet. There’s no need for me to not compete anymore.” Daniel just stood there, not sure what to say.

“Look, we have to talk about it. I was pregnant and now, I’m not. The only person I’m sure didn’t push me down the stairs is Marc. That’s only because Jamie was giving him a blow job at the time. Oh, fuck it.” She said, gesturing for the box of pizza. He quickly handed it to her and she ate half a slice in seconds.

“I saw the press conference,” he said sympathetically. That was a disaster; according to Marisol it was Wilhelmina’s brand-new minion, who spilled everything to the press. Thankfully, the guy didn’t know about DJ.

“Yes, but the press conference did not include the part where he tells me about the whole Marc thing after he admits that he’s completely in love with me. Why do I keep falling in love with assholes?” She asked on the verge of tears. Daniel really had no idea what to do.

“Here, you can have Betty’s Easter candy and the French fries,” He said as he gave her more food.

“You popped for the chili cheese fries, and the Godiva bunny. You really do love her.” She joked, swiping one of the French fries.

“Yes,” he said, grabbed one of the fries himself. “I can’t speak for my brother and Jamie but I’m just really good at doing the wrong thing. Okay, I am really great at saying the wrong thing. I’m not sure what to do right now.”

That’s when he explained everything from the horrible grandparents to the real reason why he was scared. They were both convinced that Bradford was the one who had her pushed down the stairs. He also told her about how it terrified him that he would not be able to protect Betty, DJ, or the baby. By the end of it, the French fries were gone and both of them had started crying at least once.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Jordan held his hand again.

“Thanks a lot.” He replied almost sarcastically.

“I mean, I’ve been doing everything possible to keep the baby safe and I was undone by a flight of stairs and probably, a hit man.” She tried to pass this off as a joke, but it fell flat.

“That was most likely hired by my father, and it’s probably a small miracle that Betty didn’t end up the same way. Why do my kids have such screwed up grandparents? I have to be in France, at least until the custody situation is straighten out. If you consider how screwed up Lucy’s parents are, that’s not going to be settled until Baby Betty is in pre-K. I can’t be in two places at once; even if I wanted to.” He told Jordan, almost on the verge of crying again, which is something he doesn’t want to do. He doesn’t like being this vulnerable.

“I hate to say this, it may be better, if you’re in France,” Jordan told him in a whisper.

“What?” Daniel asked kind of in shocked.

“Okay, maybe it’s the medication talking, but I need you to hear me out. Bradford only freaked out about the baby I was carrying because he thought it could be Alex’s child. Your father is going to be worried about your kid, not Wilbur-I mean Walter’s kid. Great now you have me calling him the wrong name,” Jordan said, giving him an annoyed look.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Daniel asked still confused.

“If you’re in France taking care of DJ, he’s not going to think Baby Betty is your child,” Jordan suggested.

“Are you crazy?” He spat out, without even thinking. “Betty told me that you were trying to convince her not to tell me.”

“I don’t know. They do have me on a ton of antidepressants at the moment, but that’s mostly because I lost my baby and my boyfriend in the span of about four months.” In that moment Jordan sounded defeated once more. For a woman as strong as her to sound like that, it was unnerving.

“That was probably a poor choice of words,” Daniel said as a way of apologizing.

“Probably. You have two kids to keep safe, mostly from their various grandparents. You have to do what you have to do. My suggestion is focus on the little stuff like getting a DNA test to prove to yourself that Baby Betty is yours; despite the fact that the gynecologist is pretty sure the baby is yours,” The last part was directed at him with a very dark look from Jordan.

“The lawyers said the same thing. If the baby is mine, I need to set up a trust and maybe, get a restraining order against my father,” He mumbled the last part under his breath.

“I would consider doing that anyway.” Jordan mumbled under her breath.

“If the baby is not mine, we are going to need to terminate Wilbur’s parental rights and start adoption proceedings as soon as possible.” He told her absently.

“You really do love her and she isn’t just a quick fuck to you?” Jordan asked almost happy.

“Yes, I do,” Daniel told her looking her directly in the eye. Her response was to smile at him. It’s the first true smile that he has seen from her since this nightmare begun.

“Then, the next thing you’re going to do is get down on your hands and knees and beg Betty for forgiveness. I don’t think the French fries will cut it. Although, the adoption papers probably will, but again, the gynecologist is pretty sure the baby is yours,” Jordan told him snidely.

“I did stop at Tiffany’s before coming here,” He said, showing her the giant bag from the store. He only brought a couple of the things with him. Everything else will be delivered to Betty’s apartment along with a box of chocolates and two dozen daisies. Nigel suggested long stem roses, but he knew Betty would prefer the daisies.

"You did not get her an engagement ring, did you? Because the proposing just because you may have got her pregnant thing might just get you slapped right now,” Jordan told him in all seriousness.

“Of course not,” There is no need to let Jordan know that he bought an engagement ring weeks ago in Paris long before he knew about Baby Betty. Jordan went straight for the blue bag that he dangled in front of her with several blue boxes inside.

“I bet Nigel is a very happy man right now.” He probably was considering Daniel bought one of every single thing they had in the baby collection to show Betty that he was committed, no matter what. However, if Jordan opens the box that says ‘baby’s first curl’ Daniel’s not sure what reaction he will see from the woman in front of him.

“One of those boxes is for you.” He reached into the bag to get her present before she breaks out into tears because she opened the wrong box.

“So you got me an ‘I’m sorry you had a miscarriage' present from Tiffany’s? I didn’t know they actually have gifts for all occasions,” Jordan joked but once again the smile did not reach her eyes. There was no humor there.

“I got you a charm bracelet. When you’re feeling better you can pick out whatever you want, Nigel will take care of it for you.” He handed the box to her.

“Why is there a pair shoes on here?” She held the bracelet up.

“When we were little Alex was always wearing mom shoes around the house. The charm made me think of him.” Daniel told her wistfully.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Bradford sat in his office with brandy in hand. He needed it for this conversation with his deceased son’s boyfriend. He doesn’t like being around Jamie because it reminds him of how badly he screwed things up with Alex. If things were different, the man in front of him would have probably ended up his son-in-law, especially if Alex actually went through with gender reassignment surgery.

If he could take back what he said, he would. He had too much brandy and wasn’t thinking straight. After dealing with having a dead son since January, he realized that he would have preferred a living daughter. There’s not enough brandy to take away the pain of knowing that he was the one solely responsible for Alex’s death. It’s something that he will take to his grave.

When he first found out about Jordan being pregnant he felt that, maybe, he was given a second chance and maybe, a piece of Alex still existed in the world that he could at least visit from time to time. He did not by the lie that they told him about Jamie being the baby’s father.

The two hated each other too much for the two to have had a sexual relationship, prior to Alex’s death. Of course, Jamie and Jordan both despise him for the role he played in the death of their lover, and therefore, would easily join forces to punish him by whatever means possible, including keeping his grandchild from him.

He already lost DJ. Lucy’s only condition in their agreement was that he had no contact with DJ; that possible relationship was already poisoned before the DNA test actually confirmed the existence of his first grandchild.

At his lawyer’s suggestion, he utilized the Solomon technique to find out if her claims were really legitimate. The result was she actually did loved her child and she wasn’t just using the child to get money from him. Of course, the situation with her parents was entirely different.

  
Contrary to what Daniel accused him of the day before, he only did what he did because he did not want his sons at each other’s throats, due to one temporary indiscretion on Alex’s part. Daniel would never forgive Alex for sleeping with the woman that he thought he was in love with and had gotten her pregnant, or so he assumed. Years later, he realized that Daniel was a much better person than he thought, through no fault of his own.

Too many times he has done what he thought was best for his children, only to realize that he was completely wrong. Alex was dead. Daniel would probably never speak to him again for multiple offenses from being responsible for Alex’s suicide to hiding DJ from him.

Because of that, he is now sure that Daniel will never even allow him in a room with DJ. Worst of all, Claire served him with divorce papers. Worst of all, his second chance at having a grandchild was gone.

Despite all the security measures in place, somebody had broken into his building and pushed the mother of Alex’s child down a flight of stairs. He should’ve never suggested that she interview here. He assumed that a nice job at Sports Now would be safer than bungee jumping. It was another decision that he would regret. Sometimes, he wondered if the only good decisions he ever made were solely relegated to the business realm.

“Look, let’s just get this over with. I know you don’t want me to be here and I don’t want to be here. If you’re going to fire me and replace me with Monique Osborne, can we please just get it out of the way? I would rather be at the hospital with Jordan anyway.” His words were surprising, well, not all of them, but especially the last part.

“I was informed that she slapped you the day before.” He took another slow drink of the brandy.

“Most people don’t take it well when you confess your love at the same time you inform the person you slept with somebody else. Although all things considered, you’re probably well aware of that,” Jamie said in a way that would probably get any of his other editors fired.

“Look, what’s going on between me and Jordan is none of your concern.” Under other circumstances, he would mention that as the public face of Hudson magazine his personal life was Bradford’s concern. However, considering the icy glare he was receiving. He was well aware such comments would be in poor taste, if nothing else.

“I’m pretty sure you or your girlfriend paid to have my girlfriend pushed down the stairs, so our baby would go bye-bye. Really, there’s nothing left for us to talk about, but business. So let’s talk business. Wilhelmina informed me that Monique Osborne is coming on board early.” The accusation did not surprise him. He heard similar from Claire and Daniel. He cannot repeat most of what Daniel said to him in polite company. Almost every other word was an expletive.

“I had nothing to do with what happened to Jordan.” He said defensively.

“That’s a fucking lie. You have been nothing but trouble since you found out about the baby. It was not even Alex’s baby, so there was no need for you to worry about your precious family image being tarnished, due to the existence of another illegitimate child. That’s all you ever cared about.” Jamie practically screamed at him.

“That wasn’t why. You were keeping my grandchild from me. Do you expect me to believe that you were the father? You would do anything for Alex, even pretend to be the father of his unborn child, if it was necessary. I know that you loved him that much.” He took another drink of brandy to hide the emotion in his voice. “You and Jordan hated each other too much for me to believe that all three of you were in a relationship together.”

“Well, things aren’t always what they seem. We were not trying to keep your grandchild away from you, even though you deserved it. You killed Alex.” Jamie actually said in tears. The last time he saw Jamie cry was at the will reading at the point in the video were Alex confessed that he was in love with Jamie.

“I know that. Don’t you know how many times I wish I could take back what I said? I know I said the wrong thing. I’m sorry. I’m sorry he’s dead but I had nothing to do with what happened to Jordan. I would not kill another piece of Alex.” A lone tear slid down his cheek.

“I believe you, but I don’t think I can ever forgive you.” Jamie said walking out the door.

To Be Continued  
Author’s Note: I know everybody was looking forward to the confrontation with Alex in this chapter but with everything with Bradford, I felt it was just too much drama for one chapter.


	17. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. There seems to be a consensus that Wilhelmina Slater should be on the chopping block. In all honesty, she’s been a little horrible in this story or at least it seems that way. 
> 
> She’s actually one of my favorite Ugly Betty characters. She’s normally not as evil as everyone assumes her to be but I’ve always felt that was because Marc has kept her from going off the deep end. He is the closest thing she has to a conscience. He keeps her from doing the really evil stuff, like actually murdering people. I always wanted to explore what would happen to Wilhelmina, if Marc was not there. At the same time, I wanted to see what would happen, if Marc and Faye Somers came under Betty’s influence earlier (or at all in the case of Faye Somers). This AU isn’t just about Daniel and Betty hooking up. It’s about examining what happens when you change one little thing.
> 
> Also, I introduced Monique into this universe for reasons beyond the fact I did not want to create another character when I have a perfectly good one to fill this role. She has a very interesting purpose in the story. However, she will be confined to the background, most of the time.

“I brought ice cream,” Jamie said, as he walked into her hospital room. Everyone has been bringing her junk food in effort to make her less miserable. Even her mom asked their old housemate, who now works out of this hospital, to bring her an ice cream sundae and her mom is a cardiologist. Did they really think ice cream and chocolate were going to help her get over losing her baby?

 

She had nursery and color schemes already planned out in her head. There’s even a fucking pair of baby boots in her dresser that she just had to pick up last Saturday for a child that will now never get to wear them. None of this is going to make her feel anything.

 

She felt numb inside. Her heart is sick. When they told her that there was no heartbeat, everything fell around her. It was like when she found out Alex died. The whole situation with Jamie and Marc made everything more complicated than it absolutely needed to be. It didn’t surprise her because this is her life and she has a history of falling for morons and getting screwed over.

 

“Ice cream really isn’t going to help.” She told him with a sad smile. She wanted Jamie with her and she didn’t want Jamie with her. She was mad about the Marc thing, even though she told him to talk to the guy. Okay, what she was really mad about was Jamie said that he loves her and then he told her about the Marc thing. She’s gone down this road once before. She’s not entirely sure she wants to do it again.

 

“I know, but I knew I couldn’t come in here without something. Besides, I need the ice cream just as much as you do.” Jamie said, took a bite of one of the giant ice cream sundaes that he brought.

 

Jordan knew that Jamie had a meeting with Bradford today. Daniel mentioned something about it before he left to grovel at Betty’s feet for his earlier mishap or at least prepare for groveling at Betty’s feet. Just a normal meeting with the man could incite binge eating. Present circumstances could make you want to wash your chocolate down with a bottle of antidepressants or vodka, possibly both.

 

“Since you are here and not being bailed out by Amanda or her mother, I assume that you did not punch the bastard out.” She says with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

 

“It was a near thing, but that was only because he apologize for Alex.”

 

Okay, she didn’t believe that. Bradford Meade doesn’t apologize. He is just that big of a bastard.

 

“He said he didn’t do-that he did not push you down the stairs.”

 

“Of course, he did not, he paid somebody.” She told him with bitterness.

 

“That’s not what I mean, Bradford said he had nothing to do with it at all and that means no hit man,” He clarified.

 

“I doubt that,” she mumbled under breath. “Of course, he could have just said the wrong thing to his well-connected girlfriend and she took it the wrong way and started making phone calls to her special friends. That kind of makes sense considering that whoever arranged for my little accident set-up Marc to take the fall for it. She still furious at you for taking her favorite minion and turning him against her. I could see her doing it. See, this way, Bradford gets me out of the way and yet doesn’t have to get his hands dirty.” She told him almost on the verge of tears. She was such a mess.

 

“Okay, I’m glad I went with ice cream, because apparently somebody already brought you pizza.” He said, pointed to the pizza box and other trash from Daniel’s visit earlier in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

 

“I’ve already had ice cream too. The woman who shared a house with us when my mom was in med school came by two hours ago with a fudge pop, although it was sugar-free.” She told him deciding that, maybe, it is best if they stop talking about Bradford. If her blood pressure goes up again they were never going to let her out of this horrible place. Her mom knew too many people who worked at this particular hospital, she probably trained half of the cardiology department. The woman could arrange for her to stay in the hospital for days if she wanted to.

 

“That’s not the same thing.” Jamie told her with a little frown.

 

“The pizza was from Daniel. He came by looking to grovel to Betty because he managed to put his foot in his mouth when they were trying to pick out there _‘I’m sorry you lost your baby because some overbearing sociopath arranged for you to be thrown down the stairs’_ gift.” She said in a joking way. She knew that Jamie could see right past it. She’s never been able to fool him, even when they supposedly hated each other due to the Alex situation.

 

 

“She finally told him that the baby was his and he reacted badly?” Jamie asked also knowing Daniel way too well.

 

“Pretty much. Although, badly in this case was refusing to acknowledge the possibility that the baby could be his, as he started picking out baby trinkets from Tiffany’s for Baby Betty.”

 

She should also tell him about the fact that their lover had a 10-year-old son, as a result of screwing his brother’s girlfriend behind his back over a decade ago and  that Alex never knew about. She knew that to be a fact because Alex was baby-phobic. The one time she had a pregnancy scare Alex completely freaked out and started hyperventilating until the test came out negative. It was kind of funny, but Jamie was absolutely calm when he found out she was pregnant. He also cried for an hour when he found out she lost the baby. She didn’t want to think about that. Everything was just too raw.

 

“That’s just so Daniel.” Jamie said after a minute.

 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off somewhere sucking off Marc again?” She said with a little too much bitterness. It wasn’t like the entire thing surprised her. She knew there was something there. She also knew that whatever was going on between her and Jamie had to change, especially if they were going to bring a kid into the world. Now that there was no child, what was the point?

 

Yes, he said that he loves her, but so did Alex and he spent the majority of their relationship screwing Jamie. Actually the bastard was in love with Jamie and then started sleeping with her. God, this whole thing was so messed up that they gave her a headache.

 

“I pretty much told him that despite how great he is, I’m just too fucked up for a relationship right now, especially because I sort of fell in love with someone else.” She doesn’t look at him when he says that because she cannot bear to. “I’m giving him time off to chaperone a very Somers family reunion in Puerto Rico. I hope his presence can prevent bloodshed or alcohol poisoning. They’re leaving after Betty’s birthday party next week. I may invite my photographer friend, Cliff to the party because Marc needs to meet a guy who’s not a prick.” The fact that Jamie had planned to set up his sort of ex-boyfriend/assistant with someone else shows that he was serious.

 

“Afterwards?” Jordan asked tentatively.

 

“In an effort to avoid a sexual harassment suit, I am giving Marc the choice of still being my assistant or being the apprentice of our new creative director when she starts next week.” Jamie explained.

 

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to be on board for at least another month.” Jordan said in confusion.

 

“That was the plan. However, Wilhelmina being the bitch that she is, broke the news in the worst way possible and implied that the woman was being brought in early to take over my job. Bradford denied that but the guy is a prick.” Jordan nodded her head in agreement with Jamie statement.

 

“Of course, Wilhelmina would spin things that way. There’s a reason why I smacked her last fashion week.” Said woman was carrying several back issues of various sports magazines and something that suspiciously look like a video game console. “She’s such a bitch. The Grinch had a bigger heart when he was being the dick that stole Christmas.” The woman looked familiar. Jordan remembered seeing her at fashion week a few times and at a few other parties. Jordan is pretty sure she may have dated a boy band member, but she can’t remember which one, maybe Lance.

 

“Monique Osborne, I presume.” Jamie said with half a smile.

 

“The one and only, much to my father and Wilhelmina’s chagrined. Bradford called me earlier to let me know that he had a really bad meeting with you and felt it would be better if I talk to you directly about starting earlier than planned. Let me just reassure you, I’m not trying to take over your job. I don’t want it. I’m just trying to make things easier for you and I brought provisions because hospitals can bore you to tears after a while,” she said, placing the things on Jordan’s end table.

 

“How did you get in here?” Jordan asked because the security guard in her room had been pretty good about keeping reporters and the such out. If she really did not want Jamie and her room, he would have been kicked out already.

 

“My bastard sperm donor is on the Board of Directors at this hospital. Although, he sometimes forgets that he sired me with the babysitter, his staff has no trouble pulling some strings for me, especially when I bring chocolate chip muffins.” She said, handed Jamie one of said muffins.

 

“This isn’t the right time to talk business.” He said, took a bite. “I’ve had a very bad couple of days. I can’t do mind games right now. I already had to deal with Wilhelmina trying to make it sound like you were being brought and to take my job, due to my little indiscretion.” His voice sounded so wary in that moment.

 

“Come on, that would be ridiculous. You’re good at what you do and if you’re good at what you do people will overlook a little craziness, especially after the last few months you have had. Two years ago, I had a major meltdown at the Valentine’s Day wedding of aging pop princess, Lindsay Snow and her future ex-husband, which was so bad it made Entertainment TV, a household name. Every time I end up in the papers that incident gets brought up, and yet I’m still a creative director, well before, I hit 30.”

 

She remembered this because she was actually at the wedding, although Alex did not go with her because they were barely together at that point. She used to be friends with Lindsay’s now ex-husband before she found out he was just as screwed up as  Lindsay. Monique was covering the wedding for Wedding Bell. She remembered that the writer went off when she saw the woman accused vehicular manslaughter, in the case of her husband who died just under two months earlier was one of the bridesmaids. Monique left the socialite and future reality television star, Ivana Gardens with a broken nose and several bruises.

 

“I’m sure there’s footage of you on the Internet of being pulled off the rehab repeat offender and Fashion Queens of the Upper East Side star by a two Backstreet Boys.” Jamie snickered.

 

“It was only Brian because I think AJ was cheering me on. We were both in a weird place. I still find it deeply ironic that I almost ended up getting more time for punching her out. Then she got for killing my husband.” There was a touch of bitterness in her voice. “Thankfully, my lawyer was smart enough to ask for a new judge that wasn’t in the back pocket of the little princess’s daddy.”

 

“Look, I’m not really here to talk business. More like convince you, it’s a good idea for you to take some time off. Once you give me a couple of days to settle in, I think it would be good for you to go someplace quiet without the stress of the everyday falling down on you. That’s the only way you can make yourself strong enough to deal with it again. I’m telling you this as somebody with experience in the sort of thing. There is probably not a better person in the universe right now that understands how you feel more than me. I’ve been in a very similar place and past experience, including the great Valentine’s Day meltdown, have taught me that maybe it is a good idea to take a step back. Maybe if I took some time off to deal with my Jamie’s death I would not have punched out a hotel heiress.” Monique actually sounded like a person who probably does have some idea of what she’s going through. Even if she never suffered a miscarriage, she did lose a husband.

 

“I can’t. Daniel is dealing with baby mama drama from multiple babies’ mamas and Marc needs to lay low after everything,” Jamie said, shook his head no.

 

“It’s just a magazine,” Monique told him flippantly. You need to take care of yourself and your girlfriend right now. Let me take care of the magazine.”

 

“I can’t.” Jamie said in a whisper.

 

“But maybe you should. Maybe, I haven’t exactly been in your shoes, but they were pretty similar. I buried my husband before my 25th birthday. I also buried a child, metaphorically at least. I went through seven months of pregnancy and labor and the only thing I had to show for it was a container filled with ashes and the scars from my hysterectomy.” Okay, maybe this woman knew exactly what she was going through. It was the first time since they told her that she felt as if things really could’ve been worse. They stopped the bleeding and her uterus was still intact. She could have another child, the woman in front of her could not, and yet, she was still standing there in front of her.

 

“Yes, you need to keep going, but you need time to regroup. I promise to hand the magazine back to you in the same shape or better, when you come back. Just think about it.” She left the room just as quietly as she walked in.

 

“I think you should let her take over for a little while,” Jordan told him in a near whisper.

 

“Why?” Jamie asked her.

 

“Because you need to be away from there for a while. Because I’m tired of being in this hospital room alone. I need you right now and I think we both need to be out of Manhattan. My mom has a really pretty house on the lake. She wants me to come home for a while and I want you to come with me.” She said grabbing his hand.

 

“I thought you hated me?” Her response to his words was to kiss him.

 

“I never hated you.” She said pulling away, thinking that maybe, they couldn’t get back what was lost, but they could rebuild.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“You’re not Jamie.” Alexis said, after she walked up to a guy wearing Jamie’s favorite designer jacket, only to see Jamie’s new assistant and suspected boyfriend, in front of her. Wilhelmina has been rubbing the possibility in her face for the last few days. That made her decision to go to Jamie so much easier.

 

“What gave it away? The lighter skin tone or the fact that I didn’t punch you out immediately for impersonating my dead ex-boyfriend. Do you really think that he was going to show up here after dark, to be taken to the cleaners or cut into little pieces?” Marc practically yelled at her.

 

“I’m going to go with the fact that you have an asthma inhaler in your hand.” She said pointed to the device.

 

“Stress makes my asthma act up,” Marc said as he actually took the inhaler.

 

“So, Jamie sent you complete with asthma inhaler; instead to deal with a possible blackmailing serial killer instead of taking care of it himself. That’s not the Jamie I know.” She said to the man.

 

“More like we had to remind him that Jordan would completely fall apart, if she lost him too. Someone already tried to kill her and succeeded in killing their child, it is only logical that somebody may actually be after him.” Faye Somers said coming out of the shadows. She is pretty sure the woman was holding a Taser. Her holding the Taser did not surprise Alexis. The fact that she was there at all did, unless she suspected that Wilhelmina had her hands in this entire mess.

 

“Okay, now this is the Jamie that I do know,” She mumbled under breath because the man was that reckless sometimes.

 

“Look, I have nothing to do with what happened to Jordan or their baby. I love both Jordan and Jamie very much and I couldn’t hurt either one like that. However, I know who did. That is why I need to talk to Jamie.” She explained to the two.

 

“Yet, if you’re telling the truth, then you let both believe that you were dead, so that you could do this. Not that you don’t look lovely.” Marc added quickly.

 

“No, she does not. You’re overdoing the makeup and you need to wear dresses that accentuate your body,” Faye said in her normal abrasive way.

 

“I’m still pre-op,” Alexis said defensively.

"That's no excuse," Faye shot back.

“I couldn’t keep living as Alex. It wasn’t me. I just didn’t think that Jamie and Jordan would want me around anymore as Alexis. Bradford did not.”

 

“The man is an ass hole, but that still doesn’t prove anything, except maybe, you’re really good at reading the tabloids.” Faye spat out bitterly, which surprised Alexis considering the woman followed her father around for the last two decades, hoping that he would finally leave her mother.

 

“It only took you about 20 years of screwing him behind my mother’s back to figure that out. By the way, congratulations for finally realizing that he was never going to choose you over his own selfishness.” She told Faye. Alexis never really liked the woman but the fact that she was trying to keep Jamie from doing something stupid, as well as, dumping her father did make her less hostile towards the woman, but only marginally so.

 

“I’m still not convinced your Alex, or rather, the transgendered woman formally known as Alex.” Marc said evenly.

 

“Fine. Ask me something that Alex would only know.” She suggested with annoyance.

 

“I could ask you about that thing, Jamie does with his tongue when he gives a BJ but that would just be cruel.” The man said, as Alexis just rolled her eyes.

 

“He is really good at that. Who do you think taught him that?” Alexis said smiling, as Marc’s eyes went wide.

 

“Please stop.” Faye said glowering at both.

 

“What did you say to your father, the first time you walked in on us together?” Faye asked, purposely choosing something that would never be public knowledge.

 

“I hope you use a condom because I don’t want any half siblings. Mom’s too good for you and I hope she takes you to the cleaners in the divorce.” Alexis said, repeating the words verbatim. She was 20 at the time. The incident made her stop seeing her father as perfect. It also gave her the strength to acknowledge that she was attracted to Jamie.

 

“She’s Alex.” That’s when Faye Somers walked up to her and slapped Alexis in the face.

 

“Do you have any idea what the fuck you put your family through? Your mom has been in the bottle for the last few months, along with your ex-girlfriend. She only stopped because she accidentally got pregnant during the really bad choice condolence sex with your ex-boyfriend. Now she lost that baby because your father, as I said earlier, is an asshole, which probably arrange for that ‘accident’ to happen because his lawyer suggested it. That’s what happened with Lucy, fortunately, Sal only suggested offering her a large sum of cash for an abortion and not hiring a hit man.” Faye’s words were laced with irritation. She had no right to.

 

“Please don’t be so holy. Do you know what you did to my family? My mom’s recent rehab trips could also be traced to you. Actually, most of her time at the ‘spa’ in 1987 can be traced to you. So don’t you dare lecture me about what I did to my family because I am well aware I completely fucked up.” She said, trying not to actually cry in front of this woman.

 

“I’m well aware of my many sins.” Faye said looking directly at her. “One of those sins is currently complaining about me to my new personal chef.”

 

“You got a chef? When did you start eating?” Alexis asked slightly shocked.

 

“After I had a heart attack, I decided that I couldn’t keep living on the blood of the innocent and vodka. Almost dying can give one a lot of perspective. Then again, maybe faking your death can give you just as much perspective.” Faye spat at her with a bitter expression.

“Okay, ladies, can we please stop this right now? Obviously, there’s a reason for you coming back from the dead right now. Why are you here?” Marc tried to get the two women to calm down.

 

“Two words, Wilhelmina Slater. She wants to take over MODE magazine, by whatever means necessary, even if that means screwing the man that sired me or pushing my ex-girlfriend down a flight of stairs, or convinced me that the only way I can ever be myself is to fake my death.” That last part was whispered.

 

“Can we please do the somewhere else, preferably where there is alcohol? I think I’m going to need it to hear Wilhelmina’s latest scheme to get me out of the way. I’m also not used to standing up this much anymore.” Faye suggested.

 

“Amanda says you’re not allowed to drink but I know a place.” Marc says, leading them out of the park.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I should use this baseball bat on you,” Hilda said opened the door of her sister’s Manhattan apartment at a little after 11 PM. Considering what happened to her roommate, Hilda wasn’t going to let her little sister be completely alone and pregnant in her apartment, especially when she was no longer on speaking terms with the guy who got her that way. Therefore, she was sleeping in Jordan’s bedroom and easily heard the knocking at the front door, before her sister had time to wake up.

 

“I deserved that. I see that Betty told you about the drugstore incident.” Daniel walked inside the apartment, despite her trying to keep him out.

 

“Oh, she sure as hell told me what you did. I can’t believe that you deny that Betty’s baby is yours,” Hilda screamed at him.

 

 

“It wasn’t quite like that. It was not like I ran away into the night, never to be heard from again.” Thankfully, Daniel did not, unlike the ass hole that got her pregnant. They were both thinking it. He was right. Santos would have never shown up here.

 

“Also, in my defense, we never actually had sex in the traditional sense of the word, and I just had to deal with the fact that my dead brother managed to get my girlfriend of four months pregnant the one time they fucked around behind my back.” He was right there too. It was not until this moment that she actually believed her sister’s protestations that she never had actual sex with Daniel. But unlike her sister, Daniel had no reason to lie about this to her. “So you need to forgive me for thinking it was almost impossible for Betty’s baby to be mine, even if I wanted the child to be mine.” He stopped there; practically shocked that he said those words.

 

“You want the baby to be yours?” She asked tentatively, almost in shock herself. Due to her own experiences with getting pregnant at way too young, she doesn’t quite believe him.

 

“The timing completely sucks and my father is probably offing the mothers of all his suspected grandchildren, but yes, I want Betty to be pregnant with my child.” He told her, looking her directly in the eyes. “I’m just afraid to want something to only find out that it wasn’t mine again.”

 

“She told me about DJ. I should smack you for that,” She said not sure she should be sympathetic or angry, she decided to be both simultaneously.

 

“You of all people should know that that it’s better for DJ to have a living father instead of one that felt suicide was the only way out.” Daniel told her defensively.

 

“Because of what Santos did to me?” She shot back.

 

“I wasn’t trying to bring that out,” Daniel said in a low tone.

 

“That will be a first,” Hilda scoffed.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that I was such a complete dick to you.” His apology actually sounded sincere.

 

“Don’t apologize. You are right. I was putting my own stuff on Betty. I didn’t want her to end up like me and unfortunately, you reminded me too much of my wealthy ex-boyfriend, by Queens Standards, anyway.”

 

“I’m not your ex-boyfriend.” He said quietly.

 

“I’ve realized that now. Santos doesn’t even want to take care of his own child, let alone someone else’s. You will take care of Betty’s child?” She asked.

 

“Even if it turns out to be Walters. I’m already talking to my lawyer about setting up a trust fund,” he explained.

 

“Babies need more than money. Are you going to leave my sister for your first love? You almost married that woman. You’re planning on raising a child with her.”

 

“First of all, I’m in love with your sister. I’m not going to leave her, especially for somebody who slept with my brother behind my back. I’m going back to France for DJ, not Lucy. I owe that to Alex. He’s my son, I can’t let him go through everything alone.” Daniel was crying at this point. She can’t believe that he is actually crying. It’s not something that she expected of him, but she really doesn’t care.

 

“So you’re leaving my sister to be pregnant alone with your child. Just when I think you’re not a bastard, you prove me wrong.” She screamed at him, just about to push him out the door.

 

 

“Fuck, the situation is not that simple. Lucy has stage IV breast cancer. Yesterday, the doctor said that she has… maybe, six months.” She stopped her actions, instantly becoming deflated.

 

“The oncologists said the same thing to mom. She lived for another year.” She told him trying to be helpful, but she knew the harsh reality all too well.

 

“I’m sure your mother fought as hard as she could because she didn’t want to leave you or your sister behind. Lucy is so tired and her parents are not making it any easier. It’s like they’re counting down the days until she dies so they can get DJ, along with his multimillion dollar trust fund. I tried to convince her to do treatment here, but she doesn’t want to. She wants to die in France. She actually said that. She’s resigned to it.” She put her arm around him at that point. She remembered having that conversation with her mom a year ago.

 

“Mom hated the hospitals in the end. She didn’t want to die there.” She told him in a whisper. “Unfortunately, she did. It was a simple infection that did her in.”

 

“DJ wants to be—no… he needs to be with his mom. But she can’t…” Daniel stopped unable to explain everything.

 

“I remember. I was 16 when mom got sick the first time. She was so tired. She couldn’t do anything. Betty had to clean up her own room and I did laundry. Dad had to take care of everything else. Then I got pregnant and there went college. Somebody needed to stay home to take care of mom and Justin. When the cancer came back, it was worse. I was doing everything in the end. I started doing the catering jobs because it meant I could be home during the day.” She doesn’t think that she has ever said those words out loud. No one knew the sacrifices she made just so her sister could have all the chances that she did not.

 

“Your mom was lucky to have someone like you. Lucy only has me and her friend Claudette right now,” Daniel said sincerely.

 

“I get it. We all make sacrifices.”

 

“It doesn’t always have to be that way. You can go back to school now.” Daniel suggested.

 

“I can’t afford to. Unlike Betty, I wasn’t lucky enough to be knocked up by somebody, who will at least support me financially, if not emotionally.” She does not mean to sound bitter, but it slips out anyway.

 

“It’s not like I want to leave Betty behind. I don’t want to, even if Jordan thinks it would be better if I was in France,” Daniel explains defensively.

 

“What? Why?” Hilda asked slightly confused.

 

“She thinks my father had her push down the stairs because he was convinced that she was carrying the next heir to the family fortune. She thinks it’s less likely to happen to Betty if I’m in another country.”

 

“I thought the baby was Jamie’s?” Hilda asked still confused.

 

“Yeah, well, my father is a dick. Jordan is convinced that if I’m not here, he won’t go after her.”

 

“And what do you think? What do you want to do?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to leave Betty alone, but unlike DJ, she really wouldn’t be alone. I mean, you are about to go after me with a baseball bat for her.” He pointed to the baseball bat still in her hand.

 

“I still might.” She mumbled under breath.

 

“What would you do in my position? If this child was the only thing you had left of your sibling who you love dearly, what would you do?” He asked her in all sincerity. She would like to say that if she was in his position, she would leave her sister’s child to be raised by the evil grandparent’s, but she can’t. If the only thing she had left of Betty was her son. She would do anything to protect that child. She would be just as conflicted. She knew what she needed to say now.

 

“I think you should go to France.” Those words came out of her mouth in a whisper.

 

“What?” Daniel asked.

 

“You’re right. DJ and Lucy need you more than Betty and the baby right now. Betty has a support system and Lucy does not. That doesn’t mean, I don’t expect you to figure out a way to fly back for every major checkup, but I will take care of the little things like midnight snack runs.” The light seemed to come back into his eyes when she suggested that.

 

“Will you keep her safe?” He asked.

 

“She’s my sister, of course I will. However, that does mean that you aren’t throwing her the best 21st birthday party ever before leaving. You’re going to need to give her a really big present.” She stabbed him in the chest with her finger.

 

“I was already planning on it. Now we just have to get her speaking to me again.”

 

“Breakfast in bed. It always works.” She suggested before allowing him to sleep on the couch for the night.

 

“Thank you.” He told her.

 

“I’m doing this for my sister, but if you break her heart. I will break your skull.” She said, going back to Jordan’s room to sleep.

 

When she woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, she found her sister sleeping on top of Daniel. Apparently, the breakfast in bed thing was not needed.

 

To Be Continued


	18. Cinderella’s Crushed Slipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. So, I wanted to let everybody know that I have gotten away from my original summary for the story, but I decided not to change the summary until a little bit farther along to avoid spoilers. When you start writing sometimes, you discovered that what you wanted to do will just not work with the characters and you end up going in a different direction. That’s what happened with the story. 
> 
> There is going to be a very big time jump in this chapter. This chapter is rated M for a very D/B reason. Despite that, you will want to throw shoes at me for this chapter. However, think of it this way, the time jump allows us to get to the good parts faster.

When she was little, Betty always wanted to be a princess and have the perfect princess birthday party, complete with carriage ride and her very own Prince Charming. Maybe, that explains her fascination with all things Disney. She still had Little Mermaid and Princess Jasmine bed sheets; although, they were now in her closet because a woman about to have her first kid, probably should not be sleeping on Little Mermaid sheets, especially when her boyfriend of three months was currently taking her bra off with his teeth as part of the private portion of her 21st birthday celebration.

 

The public part of her birthday occurred two days ago, when her sister and Daniel miraculously work together to throw her and Jordan, a joint birthday/congratulations you are out of the hospital party. There was ice cream cake and her father’s signature tamales.

 

It was a great party; even if the party took place at their apartment in Manhattan instead of her childhood home, mostly in an effort to avoid Walter. It was a great party because all her friends were there. Just the fact that she actually had friends to attend her party this year made this the best birthday party she has ever had.

 

She has never had so many presents before, even Ms. Summers gave her a gift. She arranged for her to have time with a personal shopper at one of the top maternity stores in Manhattan for a proper wardrobe befitting of a future editor. Justin’s birthday gift was that he was coming with her to make sure she chose the correct outfits.

 

She was kind of surprised to see Amanda’s mother at her party. She probably only came for the tamales and the flan, even if she was starting to become really good friends with Betty’s dad. She and Amanda managed to eat an entire tray of Flan by themselves, despite Marc reminding Amanda that it would go to her hips.

 

Marc was actually almost nice to her during the afternoon; even, if he did get her a copy of the MODE Style Bible for her birthday as sort of a gag gift. She blames that on the fact he spent most of the party in a corner talking to Jamie’s photographer friend, Cliff. They were supposed to go to some Hitchcock film Festival in a couple of weeks when Marc returned from Puerto Rico. The whole thing made Jamie happy and less guilty about the incident in his office the day Jordan lost the baby.

 

Daniel got her the other half of the baby collection at Tiffany’s to go with the part she received after he put his foot in his mouth at the pharmacy the week before. He promised that she would get her real present from him on her actual birthday when he kissed her good night.

 

It turns out that her real present was her fairytale fantasy, most likely provided to him by her sister or nephew. The whole thing began with two dozen roses being delivered to her at school and the arrival of Christina of the MODE closet with a gorgeous blue dress that thankfully concealed her baby bulge nicely. Betty was sure that under normal circumstances, Amanda would have been there to offer fashion advice but she was currently in Puerto Rico meeting her aunt for the first time.

 

However, via text message Amanda said she really did look like a princess, especially with the hairstyle that her sister gave her this morning. Hilda was still sleeping on Jordan’s couch with a baseball bat now that her roommate was going to be in Cleveland for the next couple of months recovering from everything.

 

After her Princess makeover, Betty was driven by Daniel’s town car to Central Park. He actually had a carriage ride planned. As she cruised around Central Park in the carriage with Daniel by her side, she really did feel like a princess. She always wanted to do something like this. He actually had a picnic waiting for her with food from some of the best restaurants in Manhattan, including a raspberry chocolate tart that was extremely inappropriate. That was mostly because Daniel felt it was best to lick the chocolate off her fingers with small children around. For a moment, she completely forgot about the fact that Daniel would be moving to France for his son. (What did DNA really matter?) Yes, he was going to be back every single month and be there for every single appointment but he was still going to be in another country until the adoption was finalized or Lucy...

 

She didn’t want to think about that. She was still dealing with the aftereffects of a mother’s death herself. So, she’s kind of shocked to find what looks suspiciously like an engagement ring in the bottom of the picnic basket.

 

“You’re not asking me to marry you because I’m pregnant?” She asked because it was the first thought that popped into her head. She knews that she was carrying his baby, but he’s not completely convinced yet, mostly because of the disaster with DJ. She’s not ready for this. She was completely not ready for it. She was not ready for the baby either, but this is so much more.

 

“This is not a proposal. Well, it is but I’m not asking you to marry me,” Daniel said, pulling the princess cut diamond out of the box. It was an old ring, but it was beautiful.

 

“Then why are you giving me something that looks suspiciously like an engagement ring? I won’t marry you just because I’m pregnant.” She said firmly. She loved him but she wasn’t going to be a cliché.

 

“This is why I like you.” He smiled. “Any other girl in Manhattan would expect that if they were possibly carrying my child. Good thing, I’m not asking you to marry me. Just so you know I got this weeks before I knew anything about baby Betty.” She exhaled at his words.

 

“You did?” Betty asked him tentatively.

 

“I saw it in some boutique shop in Paris and I knew it belonged to you. Think of this as a symbol of what I’m promising you.” He took the ring out and moved to her hand. “I promise to love you, even though I will be in France. I promise not to screw up or do stupid things. Most importantly of all, I promise to come back to you.” He told her sincerely, as tears started to form in his eyes.

 

 

“Okay.” Betty allowed him to put the ring on her finger; although, not on her ring finger.

 

Of course after that, she was very thankful that she went with a black satin sheets that Amanda got her for her birthday. Fifteen minutes after they arrived back to the apartment, she was on top of said bed with naked Daniel straddling her.

 

Her bra was in pieces on the other side of the room, along with one of the few pieces of underwear that still fits her. It kind of surprised her that this was the first time that she had seen him without any clothes on it all, considering the fact that he’s the reason why she cannot fit in most of her underwear.

 

Daniel’s mouth was on her collar bone. His left hand was playing with her belly button as his right massaged one of her breasts. They were already becoming fuller and more sensitive because of Baby Betty.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Daniel asked her from above.

 

“Yes,” of course she said it as a multiple syllable word, complete with a moan.

 

“You don’t have to just because I’m going to Paris,” Daniel said, roughly against her throat.

 

“I don’t want to think about Paris. I just want to think about you right now. Besides, I’m already pregnant. What’s the point of waiting anymore,” She said, as she pulled him up for a kiss. She was more confident now than before, but he pulls away.

 

“Wait, is this safe? I don’t want to do anything that will hurt the baby.” He said, as he runs his hand over her stomach again. She just smiled at him and complete reverence.

 

“The doctor said it was fine. Just make love to me,” she told him.

 

“Okay,” He said, just before showing her that Walter was completely incompetent and you can have a double orgasm during regular sex.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

August 5, 2006

 

“How is Alex?” Daniel asked her as soon as she picked up the phone.

 

This was how their phone calls usually start now. It’s safe ground to talk about baby Alex. It kind of scared Daniel how the easiest thing for the two to talk about was the child that she had by her scumbag ex-boyfriend, who she named after his dead brother.

 

Even though, Betty broke up with him because the evil bitch Wilhelmina started some stupid tabloid fueled rumor about him screwing around with Claudette. She still named her son after his brother. It was another reason why Daniel was still completely in love with her, despite the bizarre state of their current relationship.

 

It was a completely ludicrous story considering Lucy’s best friend was a lesbian and Daniel was completely in love with Betty and always would be. He tried to explain to Betty that the reason why he was spending so much time with the woman was she was teaching him how to be a better editor and helping him take care of Lucy during those last few months.

 

She said that she believed him, but she still decided that it was better if they were just friends while he was in France and she had said no to him about adopting Alex.  She said a long-distance relationship was just too hard with everything else that they were both dealing with.

 

Perhaps in a way, she was right. Even though, he didn’t love Lucy, like he used to it was killing him to watch her die and it also killed him to watch DJ lose his mom. When Lucy finally lost her fight three weeks ago, Betty sent flowers, and they spent the whole night talking as he cried. He was really not in place for more, except for her.

 

Compared to the mess that was Lucy’s death, baby Alex was an easier subject. He was adorable, even if he threw up on Daniel when he got to see baby Alex in person last Thanksgiving.

 

Mercifully, Alex Christopher Suarez looks nothing like his sperm donor who thankfully moved to Baltimore before baby Alex was born. Jamie assured him that the idiot was long gone and could legally not get his hands on Alex. This made Daniel feel a lot better.

 

Daniel was convinced that in her warped Betty mind that she felt that she had to end things, when it turned out that the ass had super sperm and once again, Daniel was really disappointed by a DNA test. He told her he didn’t care, but she felt like it was too much and just broke down in tears.

                                                                                                                            

Everyone including Betty’s father just said it was probably pregnancy hormones and just to give her as much space as possible. Fifteen months later, they are still not back together.

 

Because he was a complete masochist he called Betty at least once a week because he really couldn’t go that long without talking to her, especially during these last few weeks post-Lucy.

 

They usually talk about baby Alex or DJ. Right now, DJ-related conversations were off-limits because he did not want to remind her of her own mother’s death a little less than two years ago. His son was not taking his mother’s death well, and let’s leave it at that.

 

Sometimes, they talk about his mom. It surprised him that was also a more pleasant subject for conversation. She’s been sober for sixteen months, became CFO of Meade publications post-divorce, and is in the process of creating the Marcy’s Place rehabilitation center with the help of the Hartley Foundation.

 

He tried not to think of why his mom was partnering with the Hartley Foundation for anything or the fact that he now has his surprise half-brother Tyler in his life. That in itself was one of the unpleasant subjects for conversation that they constantly avoid. He had lost one brother and found out that he had another one, because neither of his parents believed in fidelity. No wonder, it was so easy for Betty to believe the Claudette lie that Wilhelmina sold to the press.

 

Sometimes, they talk about their parents’ equally horrible choices in significant others. Okay, he could take that back because Daniel never thought that he would say this, but he definitely would prefer Faye Somers to Wilhelmina Slater, mostly because somehow being around Betty Suarez and the Suarez family in general, has made her human again.

 

She’s still a total bitch in the fashion world, but she does smile every once in a while. Baby Alex has his Tía Faye wrapped around his little finger. Faye also has Justin completely spoiled with designer clothes, paying for him to go to an ultra-posh private school, and leading him hang out at Mode after school.  Daniel is convinced she’s planning to make the 12-year-old her heir apparent.

 

She was also paying for Amanda to go to design school and already paid for Hilda to complete cosmetology training. With her help, Hilda already has a few celebrity clients for her own business. The single mom was now happy that she could afford her own apartment in Manhattan.

 

Even though, his father was smart enough to break up with Wilhelmina, after his mom served him with divorce papers; the wicked witch somehow managed to get herself back in his good graces and convinced him that a trip to Tiffany’s was in order.

 

The wedding was scheduled for November and Daniel was still trying to figure out a way to get out of going. She was horrible. She was only nice to DJ and her own daughter, Nico, when the cameras were rolling. He didn’t even want to remember the circus that she turned Lucy’s funeral into.

 

They went to dinner afterwards and his father actually paid more attention to the teenager then Wilhelmina did. That does not surprise Daniel because he even gave her an internship at MODE Paris.

 

Okay, Daniel has a better relationship with Nico then her mother had with her, but that’s because she was now his intern and unofficial translator. His French was better but still horrible. They got along great because they both despised Wilhelmina. Sometimes, Daniel felt like Wilhelmina only invited her daughter to these family gatherings in France to prove to Bradford that she was not the heartless monster that everybody knows that she was. He doesn’t even want to think about his mom’s love life post-divorce. See, this was why Alex is the only safe subject to start the conversation with today.

 

“Driving me absolutely crazy by crawling all over the apartment and playing with Amanda's shoes, when I’m supposed to be finishing my finals project. Alex don’t eat that,” Betty said, chastising the almost 11-month-old, who ended up being born at September fashion week last year.

 

Betty had only one more semester to go after this. Currently, she and Amanda were sharing the job as Jamie’s assistant, along with Jordan’s former apartment. They had successfully (miraculously) been living and working together for the last year now that Jordan and Jamie now live together in the townhouse that she once shared with Alex (the deceased), along with their new girlfriend, Alexis.

 

Daniel had decided that it was in his best interest not to comment on the fact that the two have a girlfriend with a name similar to their dead ex-boyfriend, who looked so much like a Meade, that Daniel considered asking the woman to take a paternity test, just in case she turned out to be another Tyler. They met for the first time in person when Jordan, Jamie, and Alexis came to help him with Lucy’s funeral.

 

“Is he chewing on Amanda shoes again?” Daniel asked because he’s heard this story before, but mostly from Amanda.

 

She loved her almost baby nephew, except when he was trying to eat her designer shoes. Amanda was where he got his best Betty-intel. She was also the one who kept most of the idiots away from Betty for him, including Tyler’s flaky player half-brother Matt Hartley and some creepy guy in accounting name Harry or something. Daniel went through half his cell phone minutes with Betty when his mom dropped that particular surprise on him.

 

He paid back the favor a month later, when Betty discovered that her dad was dating again in the most traumatizing way possible by catching him in the act with his new girlfriend.

 

Amanda agreed to help him with this because he bought her shoes and this is how she get some of her best hookups. Thankfully, Amanda and the half-brother fizzled out quickly. Thanks to Faye and his mother, teaming up to make that implode as quickly as possible. Tyler was currently hanging out with Matt in Canada for the sake of brotherly bonding.

 

Amanda was currently hooking up with the guy from accounting that she swears looks like one of the guys from the Harold and Kumar movie.

 

“Yes, and he always goes for the Milano Blahnik. I’m taking him over to Alexis's house for babysitting,” Betty told him, as she is most likely was trying to pull the shoe out of baby’s hand.

 

“Justin would be so proud that you know what Milano Blahniks are,” He said with a chuckle, deciding not to tell her that his brother, Alex did the same thing growing up.

 

“I live with Amanda Somers and the soon-to-be Junior Creative Director of MODE lives across the hall with his fashion photographer boyfriend, I had to pick up something.” He was still practically giddy over the fact that Faye and Jamie’s creative director Monique Osborne have spent the last fourteen months training Wilhelmina’s former assistant to take over her job. In two weeks, he would take over for Wilhelmina’s current number two, who was leaving because she doesn’t want to stay with MODE now that her ex-girlfriend is getting married. The only thing that would make this more wonderful was, if Marc was going to be slipping into Wilhelmina’s job when she was fired, not because she was taking a new role in the company after she becomes his stepmother.

 

 “I don’t count Cliff, even if he is a fashion photographer,” Daniel added.

 

"You’re probably right. Marc chooses most of his outfits, according to Amanda," she said with a laugh.

 

"You also forgot to mention Faye. She is going to be your stepmother soon.” Did he mention that the person that Betty saw her father having sex with was Faye. She found the two on the kitchen table of Faye's house and has been unable to go into that room ever since.

 

Four months ago the relationship became public due to one of Wilhelmina’s attempts take over Mode. She was expecting a huge backlash over Faye shacking up with the 'help'. Instead, people love the fact that the wicked witch of MODE magazine found true love with a widower, who lost his first wife to breast cancer.

 

Now, everybody was looking forward to the fairytale wedding, everybody, but probably, Betty.

 

"It’s kind of hard to forget,” Betty said with a sigh.

 

“I thought you were okay with the wedding?” Daniel asked.

 

“I am. I don’t hate Faye. She’s been really good to me. Baby Alex loves her. She pays for most of the rent on this apartment, so I can concentrate on school, my internship, and Alex. She’s even apologize to your mom."

 

“I don’t think ‘I’m sorry I fucked your idiot husband’ really counts is an apology, but whatever,” he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"It’s just part of me thinks it’s a little fast. Mom hasn’t even been dead for two years,” Betty explained sadly.

 

"You know that Faye is never going to replace your mom," Daniel told her already knowing the real reason why she was so ambivalent about the wedding. "I mean she won’t even let baby Alex call her Nana."

 

“In her defense, she doesn’t let Amanda call her mom in public. She doesn’t want to think of herself as being old enough to be anybody’s grandmother,” Betty stated with a laugh.

 

"Because that will mean she would have to admit that she’s over 50," Daniel quipped.

 

"True,"

                                                                                                                   

"Are you sure you don’t want me to be your plus one? I’m already going to be in New York because mom wants to spend some quality time with her grandbaby before school starts.” Daniel asked.

 

The truth was that Faye invited him to the wedding and wanted him to be there for Betty. It was all part of her post heart attack making amends thing. He still didn’t quite get it, but he doesn’t always understand why Faye does what she does most of the time.

 

"I don’t think that’s a good idea," Betty stammered.

 

“It’s just two friends, going to a wedding together,” he told her in his defense.

 

"Not really friends, though," Betty told him quietly. “I have to go Amanda just walked into the room and she’s not happy with Alex.”

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

 

“You should just tell him the truth,” Amanda said picking up baby Alex up from the floor. Her future step-nephew was adorable when he was not trying to eat her shoes. “I know you still love him. Also, anybody with eyes knows butterball is a Meade.”

 

Amanda was one of the few people who knew that Wilhelmina Slater, that horrible mean bitch, paid Betty’s doctor, a ton of money to switch the DNA test to make sure her honey bear would not have any more grandchildren to leave his company to. That was after she terrorized Betty into breaking up with Daniel. Of course, Amanda did not know this part of it until Hilda found her diary last week.

 

“I can’t do that and don’t call my baby butterball,” she said grabbing the designer baby bag that Amanda forced her to get.

 

“He is like going to be my nephew soon, so I can call him whatever I want. Wilhelmina can’t hurt you anymore. Butterball is safely here and happily eating my shoes. Lucy’s gone and Daniel has full custody. Also as soon as Mommy Faye marries Papi, she cannot threaten you with his deportation,” Amanda explained simply. She's still could not get why Betty was still so afraid. It wasn't like Wilhelmina's schemes ever actually worked.

 

“11-month-old’s are still fragile. Lucy’s parents are still suing Daniel for custody and what if Wilhelmina makes it sound like our parents are only getting married to fix the immigration thing,” Betty told her in a near panic.

 

"That is the only reason why they’re getting married, well, right now anyway. Yes, they love each other. However, Mommy Faye wanted a bigger wedding but you know…" Amanda said with a shrug.

 

“Look, let’s just not talk about it. I know, Wilhelmina will make good on her various threats, if I get involved with Daniel again. It would kill him if he loses DJ,” Betty whispered.

 

“But he should know that Alex is his son,” Amanda argued back.

 

“I think he would hate me more when he finds out,” Betty mumbled under her breath.

 

“Why you didn’t lie to him, the evil bitch did,” she said in annoyance.

 

“Amanda, it’s…” Betty started but was cut off by her phone ringing.

 

“Justin, slowdown… No, I’m not watching TV right now. I’m getting ready to take Alex over to Alexis and Jordan to babysit, so I can spend the rest of the day working on my project for finals.” Jordan and Jamie’s girlfriend, Alexis Summers (no relation), absolutely adored baby Alex and would babysit for Betty most of the time, because she’s independently wealthy and she runs some blog about transgendered woman that she can do from home, while taking care of Alex.

 

“I can watch butterball,” Amanda offered. She likes butterball and unlike Betty, she wasn’t taking summer classes, unless you count her mandatory quality time with Christina and Cinnamon, one of the Mode stylists.

Unlike Betty, she had a boyfriend, or rather, a regular sex life. Although, if you been having sex exclusively with the same guy for like a month, does that count as having a boyfriend?

 

“Hey, I can watch butterball,” Amanda said a little upset .

“The last time I let you babysit unsupervised you put vodka in Alex’s milk,” Betty said with slight annoyance.

 

"It was just a few drops. He’s teething, and if he inherited that mess, it is going to be really painful.” Amanda said pointing to Betty’s invisible braces. They were better than the bargain-basement things that Betty’s old orthodontist would have given her, but they were still braces.

 

“He’s going to need a little alcohol, if he ends up with your teeth.” Amanda added in her defense, as her roommate looked at her as if she was insane.

 

Betty has given her that looked a lot in the year that they have lived together. They moved in together because Betty needed a roommate and Mommy Faye found out about her losing her apartment, due to her shoe problem.

 

Betty handled the things like paying the bills and groceries and Amanda handles the other stuff like doing laundry.  It’s the only household chore she likes to do because it involves making clothing prettier.

 

She also enjoyed organizing, as well as coordinating butterball’s wardrobe, and decorating the house. She worked part time at Hudson with Jamie when she is not taking design classes. In addition, Mommy Faye provides her with a small stipend to support her shoe habit. The arrangement usually works out fine, unless Alex is trying to eat her shoes or Betty gave her that ‘are you crazy?’ look like she’s giving her right now.

 

“Just turn on Channel 4,” Betty said pointed to the TV in their living room.

 

“I don’t like Channel 4. The guy always wears the ugliest suits, it is worse than what you did before Daniel’s intervention,” Amanda said, picking up the remote.

 

“It’s not-- just go to Channel 7. I don’t care," she sighed.

 

“Fine,” Amanda said, turning on the TV, only to see a really familiar building. She was sure that she had gone to a party there.

 

"Hey, isn’t that where they had the last Meade corporate Thanksgiving?" Amanda asked.

 

“That was an editors’ only party and we were there because Jordan was away visiting a friend that was in the hospital and Daniel didn’t want to be anywhere near his father without reinforcements. That’s Mr. Meade’s townhouse. Claire let him keep it in the divorce because she said it had too many bad memories.” Betty said just as the doors to the mansion open and you could see guys and horrible blue uniforms carrying a body covered in white out of the townhouse.

 

**To** **Be Continued** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The time jump was necessary for storytelling purposes. I’m sure you’re probably deciding who deserves a shoe to the head more me or Wilhelmina Slater. Think of it this way, the time jump means that you did not have to deal with several chapters of Daniel and Betty being apart. Now, we get to jump straight to getting our favorite couple together once more. Hopefully whoever was under the sheet will not be a problem.  
> I’m taking your guesses as to who was under the sheet at the Meade townhouse.


	19. Chapter 19: The many sins of Alexis Summers and Bradford Meade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Suarez
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. A lot of you were okay with the time jump because it did spare us lots of Betty/Daniel angst, but there will be a few flashbacks moving forward to fill in some of the blanks. This is going to be one of those chapters. I apologize in advance for the lack of Betty/Daniel fluffiness, but the plot comes first.

 

* * *

**Cleveland, Ohio (or rather one of the suburbs) July 2005**

“Why the fuck did you not tell me that the person you met with in April was actually my ‘not as dead as we all thought’ boyfriend?” Alexis heard Jamie screamed at Faye from the booth where she was hiding.

Faye wanted to prepare Jamie before the meeting. They also chose a public place to prevent a scene. Obviously, it wasn’t working. Maybe, Jamie would be freaking out less, if Marc was there, but the man was too busy with his new boyfriend and his YEIT application to come to Cleveland for this. Marc said that they were still friends, but it was complicated. To Alexis, that pretty much sums up all relationships with Jamie.

“Well, first, there was the fact that in April, you just lost your unborn child because Wilhelmina most likely had Jordan pushed down the stairs.” Faye said icily. The police have found the person hired to attack Jordan and the man was facing attempted murder for hire charges. She also became the case that everybody mentions in Albany as they tried to pass feticide legislation. However, the police have been unable to connect Wilhelmina to the incident because the source of the guy’s money was essentially untraceable. “You already had too much to deal with.”

“Good point, but it may have been easier to deal with everything if I knew Alex wasn’t dead.” Jamie shot back with pain in his voice.

“Then there’s the fact that Alexis fell for one of Wilhelmina's schemes and was essentially trapped.” Faye continued in anger. The woman has yelled at her numerous times for believing anything Wilhelmina Slater has ever said to her, including the fact that everyone in her family would hate her for her decision to transition.

“And what scheme was that?” Jamie asked with a mixture of annoyance and skepticism.

“That it would just be easier on everybody if Alex Meade died.” Alexis said, getting up from the booth behind to sit next to Faye. She looked very different than she did in January now that she had breasts and her facial features now look slightly more feminine, even if she did have Jamie’s nose. As soon as she took off the glasses, Jamie knew that it was her. There was this look of pain in his eyes that Alexis knew she was responsible for. She hated that.

“Well, it wasn’t,” Jamie whispered.

“I realized that now,” Alexis said, with her voice, almost breaking. “I wasn’t exactly thinking straight after hearing my dad say that he would rather me be dead than for me to live as my true self. Wilhelmina convinced me that everyone else would feel the same way, and she was the only one that could help me.” Just for a second Alexis saw something like empathy in Jamie’s eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it came. “After she heard the entire exchange with Bradford, she promised me a new life. I was desperate. So I made a deal with the devil.”

“What did you have to give her?” Jamie asked quickly. Alexis wished she asked that question when this all began. She just needed a way out of being Alex Meade, so badly that she really did not calculate the true cost. She explained to Jamie, Wilhelmina’s original plan to take over Mode magazine by having Alexis come back from the dead to take over the company once she had Bradford arrested for tax evasion or one of the other illegal things that the man was doing. She also explained how Daniel becoming a better man and Jordan becoming pregnant completely changed everything.

“The old plan would not work anymore because Bradford adjusted the will naming Daniel his successor when he went off to Paris to help take care of mom. That’s when she told me that she started seducing Bradford for the sake of discrediting him.” Alexis spat out with disdain. She did not believe the lie then, and she really does not believe it now.

“Claire, falling off the wagon so spectacularly was your fault. Losing you killed her. If it wasn’t for DJ and Betty’s baby I think she would still be freefalling,” Jamie told him in a bitter voice.

“I know that.” Alexis screamed on the verge of tears. She would like to blame the hormone treatments, but that would be a lie. The guilt has been slowly eating her from the inside for months now. It feels like she’s about to explode. Faye stays quiet next to her because maybe a part of her feels just as responsible.

“In that case, you will be happy to know that she has been sober since her last little slip up after walking in on her soon-to-be ex-husband fucking your partner in crime.” In their entire acquaintance, Jamie has never given her a look as hateful as the one he is giving her now. She deserved it.

“She is not my partner in crime. She hasn’t been sent she moved on to plan B where she started fucking my fath--Bradford and paid for someone to push Jordan down a flight of stairs. I don’t want to have anything to do with someone who thinks it is okay to hurt you or Jordan in any way.” The name was whispered so softly that she almost wonders if Jamie heard her at all.

“So you know for a fact that she killed my child?” Jamie’s voice broke as he spoke.

“It is nothing I can give to the police. Since I’m a dead woman, it’s not like I can testify against her. She all but confessed to it the day after it happened. She expected me to be happy about it. For months, she has been trying to convince me that nobody actually cares about me, and you and Jordan were fucking behind my back the entire time. But I knew better because I have the real story.”

“How?” Jamie asked her.

“I read every single letter you wrote me. Your therapy letters save me from becoming her pawn completely. I know I fucked up Jamie. I am here because I realize that I can’t let Wilhelmina get away with it.”

“Okay,” Jamie said simply.

“Why are you here now if you were so trapped with Wilhelmina?”

“Alex Meade died May 5 of complications of plastic surgery,” Faye said smirking.

“That doesn’t surprise me considering you are an expert at faking your death,” Jamie said bitterly. Alexis deserved that.

“It wasn’t exactly that hard to convince the doctor to play along,” Faye continued. “For one thing Alexis had a lot more money at her disposal. Bradford’s ‘special accountants’ are indispensable for that reason alone.”

“The incident wasn’t exactly investigated because it’s hard to prove that you killed someone who is legally already dead,” Alexis added. “Especially because Wilhelmina paid the surgeon an obscene amount of money to do the surgery anyway, despite his concerns for my health.”

“So where have you been for the last two months?” Jamie asked.

“Recovering from a successful breast augmentation and nose job. I really do like Puerto Rico this time a year.” Alexis explain.

“You do have a nice tan,” Jamie said offhandedly.

“I also now have Jordan’s breasts.” Alexis said pointing to her chest as Faye rolled her eyes beside her.

“I don’t know, they are a little bigger now. It was one of the side effects of…” Jamie doesn’t finish, and Alexis grabs his hand. She is shocked that he doesn’t push her away.

“Unfortunately, there were unintended consequences of Wilhelmina losing her favorite minion.” Alexis looked at Faye darkly as she spoke.

“You mean the thing she did with paying Betty’s doctor to switch the paternity results and threatening her dad and your boyfriend with deportation.” Jamie said out loud in this was the first time she heard about the deportation thing. However, Amanda told her about the paternity test being switched when she came to Alexis is hiding place in New Jersey to give her one of her makeup lessons.

“He’s a nice man,” Faye said defensively. “He cares about his daughters and his grandsons, including the one that’s not even born yet. He actually cares about me.”

“I’m sure you find that refreshing compared to the monster you use to date.” Alexis mumbled, referring to the man who sired her. She doesn’t even like calling him father, he doesn’t deserve the title. He never did.

“I am the first one to admit that Bradford has made a lot of mistakes, but he did end things with Wilhelmina to try to fix things with your mom. Also, I really do believe that he wanted the grandbabies.” Jamie said in defense of the man which completely shocked Alexis. The only nice things that Jamie ever had to say about Bradford Meade in the past usually revolved only around his business skills and usually those were backhanded compliments.

“I’m sure Wilhelmina thought that too, which is why she has conveniently removed the grandbabies one way or the other. She’s desperate. A desperate Wilhelmina Slater is a dangerous Wilhelmina Slater.” Faye said cautiously. “I don’t trust her to just stop at deportation threats in an effort to keep your brother away from his girlfriend’s child.”

“You know if you weren’t dead you could be the one in France taking care of DJ and Daniel would be here, and Betty would not be so vulnerable to the wicked bitch.” Jamie said in an accusing tone.

“Do you really think the French courts are going to turn over custody of an 11-year-old boy to a transgender woman in the middle of transition? Especially with Lucy’s parents fighting for their little trust fund grandchild. Daniel is the better choice.” It shocks her to say that. A year ago Alexis would not even consider Daniel responsible enough to take care of a pet let alone an actual child, but she trusted him, probably more than anyone else to make sure DJ would be okay. Besides he needed a dad, not another mom.

“You may have a point. But you owe him so much,” Jamie told her.

“I know. That’s why I’m here to protect my nephew, my own child, and to take Wilhelmina Slater down by any means necessary,” She said, looking Jamie directly in the eye.

“Is that the only reason?” Jamie asked.

“No, but I’m not sure you’re ready to forgive me. I’m not sure you ever will be.” Alexis said, looking down at the table.

“I don’t know, but Jordan is going to kill you,” Jamie said in all seriousness.

“I know.”

* * *

 

July 2006

“I can’t believe Wilhelmina actually used the funeral of the mother of Bradford’s grandson to announce their engagement.” Jamie said as he sat down on the couch between her and Jordan. “Although, you do have to hand it to Claire for not punching her out every time the woman flashed her engagement ring in front of her.”

This funeral has been a disaster from very uncomfortable meetings with family members who don’t know her to Wilhelmina using this solemn occasion to broadcast the fact that she somehow tricked Bradford into marrying her. Alexis wondered why she even came. Jordan and Jamie were Daniel’s best friends, and it made sense for the couple to be there, especially because Betty couldn’t be there, due to classes and Alex. As far as Daniel was concerned she was just their secret girlfriend that the public knew nothing about and the nice woman who babysits Alex. Daniel had no idea that she is his sibling. Then again, there are a lot of things Daniel is unaware of such as the fact that Alex is his son.

The public story, or rather the version that they told their friends was that Alexis started dating Jordan and Jamie in January. The truth of the matter is that they started rebuilding their relationship last July after her confession. That night she followed Jamie back to the beach house where Jordan was recovering from the miscarriage. She was simultaneously slapped and hugged. There may have been angry wall sex that became makeup sex at some point, but not that day. There was a lot of therapy involved, and thankfully, Marisol’s cousin was very discrete. Jordan even stayed with her when she went through phase 2 of her transformation. It was a lot easier to go through everything, when she had someone with her.

“I’m not. This is Wilhelmina Slater. What do you expect from a woman who…” Jordan stated.

“You can’t choose just one evil thing, can you?” Jamie asked with a smile as he placed his arms around both Jordan and Alexis. At least in Europe, they could be a little bit more affectionate with each other in public.

“Not really,” Jordan said with a shrug.

“Can we just include everything that falls under the heading of trying to take over Faye’s job?” Alexis suggested.

“I am personally going to go with her manipulating Bradford into marrying her,” Jamie said. “I don’t think he’s taking Faye getting married very well, and this is his reaction.”

“Or mo-Claire dating Cal Hartley,” Alexis almost said mom in public. It’s hard for her to think of her mother as Claire, it’s even harder for her to say it out loud. Mom still didn’t know that she was among the living, and she would hate for the woman to find out because she overheard something at this farce of a funeral.

“I don’t think the revelation about the secret love child was doing him any favors either.” Jordan added with a snicker.

In her defense, Alexis was going to tell her mother everything before she went under the knife for phase 2 and then she found out about Tyler by watching CNN and was a little upset that her mother kept the Tyler thing a secret. Let’s just say she felt a little less horrible about pretending to be dead because of that particular bombshell.

“I still think it was Faye marrying Mr. Suarez that convinced him to propose, but it was mom and Cal Hartley that led to him dating her again.” Daniel said as he placed his arms around Jordan to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Loneliness makes people do really strange things.” Jamie said just as he hugged Daniel too.

“And unfortunately in my father’s case that strange thing is marrying Wilhelmina Slater. I’m so glad you guys came.” Daniel said, pulling away from Jamie.

“I wouldn’t let them not be here. You need your friends at a time like this.” Alexis said after a moment. Daniel just looked at her quizzically. She wondered if Daniel recognized her. Wilhelmina has not, and she sees the woman on a weekly basis. However, Daniel has known her his entire life. Jordan and Jamie tell her that the eyes give her away every time.

“Daniel, this is Alexis.” Jamie says as Alexis extends her hand for him to shake.

“Yes, Alex’s favorite babysitter. Betty talks about you all the time. You’re such a big help for her.” Alexis is sure Daniel doesn’t bring up the fact that she’s dating Jordan and Jamie because they’re in public.

“It’s nothing. I’ve recently discovered I love kids, and Alex is adorable.” She loves her time with Alex. Sometimes being with her nephew is the best part of her day and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. She didn’t think that she would be good with kids at all, but she was actually great at it.

“Children are all great when their adorable and not talking yet, but when their upset 12-year-old boys, it’s a mess.” Her brother said, gesturing to the upset child sitting in the corner. He really does look like the ghost of her former self. She hasn’t even tried to talk to her son yet. She doesn’t feel like she has a right to. As far as Alexis’s concern Daniel is DJs father, and she will just be the girlfriend of his father’s two friends. Even that fact is difficult for most 12-year-olds to get. Betty’s nephew has already asked a lot of interesting questions over the last six months.

“He lost his mom. This is going to be hard for him. You just need to be there for him. Lucy was a very remarkable woman, and I’m sure that both you and your son are going to miss her a lot.” Alexis said as she closed her eyes as she remembered the beautiful and carrying woman she met 13 years ago.

She regretted sleeping with Lucy because she broke Daniel’s heart. Even though, she doesn’t really know her son, except for secondhand anecdotes from Betty, Jordan, and Jamie, she does not regret DJ’s existence. Perhaps the real reason why she was here was to say her own goodbyes to Lucy.

“You knew Lucy?” Daniel asked, and Alexis realize that she said too much.

“We ran around in the same circle,” Alexis responded cryptically.

“You’re not one of Claudette’s ex-girlfriends, are you? I don’t think she can take anymore drama today.”

“No, I never dated Claudette.” Alexis said with a laugh. If only Daniel knew how much drama the truth could bring to this already dreadful funeral. “Like you, I’m a trust fund child and spent a lot of my childhood in Europe before I found myself. Now I’m a blogger and run a charity for transgendered youth in New York City. I think you need to spend quality time with your friends instead of chatting up some stranger. I’m going to let you three catch up.” Alexis said excusing herself from the couch. Daniel needed his friends, not her.

For almost a moment, Alexis wished Daniel knew who she really was, but this wasn’t the time or place. Unlike Wilhelmina Slater, she didn’t need to be the center of attention. However, she did need alcohol, especially when she looked over to see her mother now hugging DJ in the corner.

With her mother and Jordan’s trouble with the drink, Alexis knows that she should avoid the bar. She knows that she really should avoid it when she sees Bradford with glass in hand drinking the same drink he did the night that he destroyed the last bit of respect and love that she ever held for him. She tried to walk away, but he saw her. Also, if she was going to have to talk to the man at some point today she should have a drink. Even though she was at the Meade offices regularly, she rarely saw Bradford. Because Jordan was Jamie’s public significant other Alexis did not even have to worry about running into the man at the annual Black and White ball or a very corporate Thanksgiving.

“Your Alexis, Jamie’s…” He stops not exactly sure of the polite way to ask that. That unnerves Alexis because Bradford Meade is anything but polite.

“Girlfriend,” Alexis said. She sat down next to him. “Although, I really think of myself as Jamie and Jordan’s girlfriend,” She added, just before ordering something very strong from the bartender and perfect French. For some reason, Bradford couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Of course. Jamie says that you also run a charity for transgender youth.” The fact that Bradford knew about her charity work shocked her. The fact that he cared at all was just as unnerving.

“Yes, I am the founder and chair of Alex’s house.” The idea for the charity came from a conversation with Betty about how she wanted to make things better for others like her, and she didn’t think the blog was really making a difference. For some reason, Bradford actually seemed engrossed when she told him an edited version of this conversation. She also told Bradford about her goal of creating a safe house for transgender youth in New York by 2008. She wanted to make sure nobody ever felt as alone as she did especially if they were rejected by their family.

Her charity was a safe subject to talk about, and if she can convince him to make a donation all the better. She is perfectly happy taking the money of any rich person that will give it to her. Of course, the subject became unbelievably unsafe when Alexis made the mistake of asking him why he was so interested in her charity.

“I’m sure you heard the tabloid reports about the death of my oldest son.” Bradford said as he took another drink.

“He died in a ski accident.” Alexis said, giving the original cover story.

“And I’m sure that despite the confidentiality agreements, your lovers told you that it was no accident.” She hates herself now for that video. It was such a mistake, and it was one thing that was the hardest for Jordan and Jamie to forgive her for. Sometimes she’s not even sure if they really have forgiven her for that.

“We have a very honest relationship. It’s the only way this thing is going to work. Jamie and Jordan did choose a name for my charity.” Alexis told him truthfully.

“Then you know I said a lot of things to Alex that that I shouldn’t have. I wish I could take it back now, but…” He stopped there unable to finish.

“This is my card. I think Alex’s House can benefit from being the beneficiary of this year’s Black and White Ball. This isn’t the place to discuss this, but when you get back call my assistant to set up a meeting.” With that, he finished his drink and left, leaving Alexis to stare at the card in bewilderment. What happen to the man who told her that he rather have a dead son, then a living daughter?

* * *

 

August 2006

There were some days where her namesake absolutely drove Alexis crazy. She loved her nephew when he wasn’t throwing mushed carrots or Cheerios at her. Jamie and Jordan were at some dreadful business dinner that Alexis is glad she doesn’t have to do any more. Betty was probably passed out in a library somewhere. Finals were slowly killing her.

Alexis doesn’t mind because it means quality nephew time. Usually she shares lots of stories about dressing Daniel up in their mother’s Bob Mackie dresses or all the other thing she did to torture her brother growing up. Alex just smiles and giggles at her and Alexis feels a little less horrible for her role in keeping Alex away from his dad. However, the Cheerios now covering her hair have pretty much alleviated that residual guilt.

As she started to remove the cereal from her body the doorbell rang. Because she doesn’t trust Alex not to cover the kitchen with more cereal and baby vegetables she picks up the toddler to open her door. She is shocked to see Bradford standing there. The man rarely came to visit her when she was still Alex.

“If you’re here to see Jamie, he is not here right now.” She said, barely opening the door. “Jordan and Jamie are out to dinner trying to convince Brian’s Boutique to buy six pages in the next issue of Hudson. The idiot enjoys looking at Jordan’s cleavage just a little too much, so I expect that they will be very successful.” Alexis said in slight annoyance. This was one of those times when she’s glad she is not the public significant other. She would be halfway tempted to break the man’s fingers if he even tried anything with her, but then again Jordan probably would be too. That’s probably why she loved the woman so much.

“Jamie is very good at what he does, and it’s because of him, Hudson is only second to MODE and only, by a very slim margin.” Bradford said, praising Jamie.

“That’s the healthy competition between him and Faye Somers.” She said with a smile. Jamie and Faye really did respect each other now mostly because they both love fucking with Wilhelmina.

“Jamie and Jordan will probably be gone at least another hour. I can have him call you when he gets back. It must be something bad if you’re here in person. We didn’t lose Leo for the November cover?” She asked worriedly. It had to be something very bad for him to be here in person.

“No. I ’m actually here to speak with you.” Bradford said, taking a step inside the townhouse. “You never contact me about Alex’s House working with Meade Publishing.”

“I felt it was better if I worked with your business partner, Claire Meade.” For half a second Bradford’s eyes closed as she referred to her mom as merely his business partner. She is well aware that the entire divorce was a very painful thing for the man.

She chose to work with her mom because it was less painful being around her, but only marginally. At least three times during the course of their hour-long business meeting, he wanted to tell her that Alex was not dead, but rather sitting in front of her as Alexis Summers.

“I know, but this was something that I wanted to work with you directly on.” He told her for reasons Alexis did not quite understand. Bradford was never that into the more philanthropic aspects of Meade Publishing.

“As long as we get to help young people who really need it, it really doesn’t matter,” she told the man.

“You’re right. Claire is very impressed by you. She reads your blog regularly. She finds it refreshing and believes we can use somebody with your perspective here at Meade Publications.” Alexis was pleased that her mom actually likes her blog.

“Like a monthly article for Out in Business or Diversity Business?” Alexis asked, referring to Meade’s two niche business magazines. She wasn’t as good of a writer as Daniel, but it sounded like something she could do. She did miss the publishing world a little. “How do you feel about this?” However, she wouldn’t say yes until she was sure that Bradford would be comfortable with her working for him even if he did not know who she really was.

“I think she is right, and I would like more from you than just a monthly article. Meade Publications is planning on launching a new women’s magazine called MYW in January. We originally planned for acclaimed writer Sofia Reyes to become the EIC of the project, but there was an incident and both Claire and I no longer believe she is truly qualified for the position.” Bradford said cryptically, but Alexis gets all the best gossip from Marisol and Amanda and already knew what really happened.

“You mean her trying to sleep with Claire’s boyfriend’s son, who just recently got out of rehab for sex addiction, for the sole purpose of getting publicity for her latest book.” That little fiasco was all over the news last month before Tyler decided to take Matt to Canada.

“Essentially, that is what happened. Claire and I would like you to consider taking over for Sofia Reyes.” Okay Alexis wasn’t expecting that. As far as the man knew she was grossly under qualified.

“I run a little blog. I don’t have any experience with the magazine industry.” That statement was true only as applied to Alexis’s history, but he didn’t need to know that.

“I know that’s not true. For example, I know that you helped Jamie with the April issue of Hudson when it was destroyed by a computer virus.” It was a Wilhelmina introduced computer virus, but Bradford did not know that. It was meant only to cripple MODE, but it managed to get both magazines instead. The only reason why she was helping Jamie was because Jamie loaned out Monique and Marc to Faye just to guarantee that Wilhelmina would not win the latest round. “I also know you’re already assisting Jamie and Monique with Hudson’s 10 designers to watch for September fashion week.”

“That’s just helping out my overstressed boyfriend,” Alexis said innocently. When things went to hell at Hudson, she was always willing to help out. Besides, the less work that Jamie had to do, the more fun private time Alexis had with both her boyfriend and girlfriend.

“Unlike our original candidate, Sofia Reyes, Alex, you have also launched a magazine before.” If she was holding anything but her nephew, she would have dropped it to the floor. She almost felt her knees go out. He knows. How the hell can he know?

“You know who I am?” She asked, shaking, just as Alex started to cry. Wordlessly, Bradford took the boy from her arms. The way that he looked at Alex everything just snapped into place. “You know everything?”

“Just because it seems like I didn’t care that did not mean that I did not pay attention to you and your brother. I was always very involved in you and your brother’s life. I knew about Jamie, and I knew about Betty, as well as the fact that Alex is my grandson. You don’t think it’s a coincidence that Betty earns the same amount of money as any full-time assistant and is entitled to perks that most editors don’t get or her dangerous ex suddenly got a new job in Baltimore?” Bradford’s words shocked the hell out of her. She couldn’t believe he was that aware of everything. “However, I still don’t understand why she switched the paternity test.”   
She was also pissed.

“If it was actually Betty who switched the test I would say it’s because she doesn’t want money or anything else from you. But it wasn’t Betty who did it. The only thing she really wants is Daniel to be here with her, but she can’t have that because of that wretched bitch that you are about to marry. She threatened to have Betty’s father deported if she stayed with Daniel or even lets him know that Alex is really his son. I guess she’s afraid of another grandbaby taking another piece of your broken empire.” Alexis shouted at the man.

“Alex,”

“That name only belongs to your grandson now. Your Alex is dead, Bradford.” Alexis said bitterly as tears started to street down her face. “You killed him by trying to make him into your imperfect image. Honestly, I don’t give a fuck if you believe me or not. I don’t need your approval anymore; I’m a lot happier without it.”

“Alexis,” Bradford said softer this time.

“I think you need to leave.” She said grabbing Alex from his arms. “I need to finish feeding Alex and I promised Betty I would try to give him a bath before she gets back from the library. He really is as bad as Daniel when it comes to bath time. Just let me be Alexis right now. She’s a better person than Alex was anyway.” Alexis said through her tears as she held baby Alex closer to her.

“Okay,” He said leaving her house without protest. When Jamie and Jordan showed up 30 minutes later after the world’s worst business dinner she told neither about the fact that her father knows that she is not dead.

She tried not to think about it at all until a text message from an unknown number showed up a few hours later.

You’re right. It’s over. I’m sorry, little bug.

She is sure it was from Bradford because he was the only one who ever called her ‘little bug’ and he hasn’t done that since she was five years old and he screamed at her for running around in her mother’s designer gowns.

Alexis made the mistake of letting Jordan use her cell phone to check on Betty when she doesn’t arrive to the house on time that morning. The message is still up for Jordan to see. That’s when she tells her girlfriend everything. She wasn’t allowed to keep anything from Jordan or Jamie. It was a part of the conditions for her being allowed back into their life.

“Are you sure it was Bradford that texted you last night? I’m not even entirely sure he knows how to use his cell phone.” Jordan joked and Alexis had to agree with her. She was the one who had to show him how to use his first blackberry.

“If he did break up with the wicked bitch, it will be all over fashion TV with her new minion spinning everything to make her look better,” Jamie said, referring to the newest host of fashion TV Suzuki St. Pierre. By breaking the news about Faye secret relationship with the chef at Wilhelmina’s request he was able to get his own TV show on the network.

Alexis was hoping to see the happy news of her fat-Bradford finally ending things with Wilhelmina once and for all. Instead, there’s footage of a body being brought out of her childhood home. Her eyes are starting to blur, but she can still read the words on the screen. Her heart stopped. It can’t be true. It’s not true. That’s when Jamie received a call from Marisol and Jordan gets one from Betty. She doesn’t even listen because everything around her has gone blurry. The word heart attack was mentioned but Alexis knows better. Her father was perfectly healthy last night when he held his youngest grandson and offered her a job knowing full well who she really was. He listened to her when she told him what Wilhelmina really did to Betty so much that if the text message was to be believe he ended things last night.

“That fucking bitch,” was the only thing Alexis said as she collapsed to the ground in shock as she comprehended what really happened. In her heart she knew this was no accident. Wilhelmina Slater murdered her father, she was sure of it.

To be continued.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Suzuki his job earlier than in canon because it’s just easier on me if there is a regular Fashion TV reporter. At least I gave a good reason for him having the job sooner in this reality.


	20. Chapter 20: Stages of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Compared to the last chapter, there is a bit more Betty/Daniel goodness this time around. Also, they never gave Nico’s age during season one, so I’m going to assume that she was about 16 or 17 at the time.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a conversation between Ignacio and Faye in this chapter. Although I wrote it in English my personal theory is that this conversation probably took place in Spanish. However, by the time I was born my family mostly spoke in English at home and my Spanish is horrible. I'm a lot like Betty in that respect.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“I never thought this day would come.” Claire said as she sat in the limo next to Faye Somers, right after she identified her ex-husband’s body. Faye came with her because she said that nobody should identify their ex-husband’s body alone. She happened to be in the middle of a breakfast meeting with the MODE EIC when her former housekeeper called her to explain why Bradford never showed up.

 

“You mean sitting next to me in a limo without a fight breaking out,” Faye joked. Claire almost cracked a smile, almost.

 

They weren’t friends, but they didn’t exactly hate each other anymore. Claire just didn’t see the point any longer. They just had the misfortune of falling in love with the same man and believed his promises for way too long. Thankfully, both had enough common sense to get out before that unhealthy relationship killed both of them.

 

Now that Bradford was only in their lives in a professional capacity Claire realized that the two had a lot in common. They went to the same AA meetings, as well as the same support group for birth mothers. Faye was the one who gave her the name of the detective that found Tyler for her.

 

But it wasn’t just that they were from the same circle or that they work together, Claire had a begrudging respect for the woman sitting beside her. She had to respect any woman who could outsmart Wilhelmina Slater, without even trying.

 

Now that woman was the real enemy, especially for what she did to the mother of Claire’s youngest grandson. Being protective of Betty and Baby Alex was another thing that she and Faye had in common. Despite the fact, she despises the word Faye really did see herself as Alex’s other grandmother, even if the wedding was still a few weeks away. She would do anything for that child.

In a weird way, it made sense that Faye was with her on this dark day because other than her, no one knew Bradford Meade better than Faye Somers. Claire felt that the woman has just as much of a right to be there as she does.

 

She doesn’t know what to think of the fact that, despite the divorce, she is still listed as his emergency medical contact. Maybe, just maybe, Bradford was smart enough to realize that the only reason why somebody like Wilhelmina Slater was marrying a man 20 years her senior, is for the money. Therefore, it would be best to put somebody in charge of his medical well-being that would not pull the plug just to get her inheritance faster.

 

“I always expected to die first. I took too many drugs and had sex with too many people. I’m surprised I survived the 80s with only an unplanned pregnancy and not a single overdose.” Faye explained.

 

“Tyler and Amanda are much better than any STD,” Claire tried to joke, but her heart wasn’t into it.

 

“I didn’t expect to outlive Bradford, either. In my case, I always assumed I would be done in by alcohol poisoning. It was a near thing after Alex di--after last year.” She says correcting herself. She doesn’t like to talk about January through April 2005, especially after meeting “Alexis Summers”.

 

“I am personally surprised you haven’t broken into the bar that Bradford keeps and all his town cars. Even I want to break into it right now.”

 

“I can’t do that, and neither can you. I can’t go back to that. Even though part of me will always love Bradford Meade, but I left because being in love with him was slowly killing me. That first drink is a slippery slope, and I have too much to deal with right now,” Claire told her shaking. She wanted a drink more than anything else, but she had too many people counting on her.

 

“I understand. A part of me will always love Bradford, but it wasn’t healthy.” Faye said actually grabbing her hand. Two years ago, she was completely convinced that Faye Somers could never show anything remotely close to decent human compassion. Of course, Faye Somers post-heart attack was a very different human being.

 

“Although, it was still better than his relationship with Wilhelmina. Part of me thinks that if I never served him with divorce papers, he would still be alive right now. If Wilhelmina did not specifically paid to have him off.  Then, he died because he stopped taking his heart medication because it interfered with his Viagra.” Claire told her with a snicker. She needed somebody to blame, and Wilhelmina seem like an easy target, especially because Claire was well aware how unscrupulous Wilhelmina Slater could be.

 

“I doubt it. She would’ve waited until after the ceremony, unless he already changed the will.” Faye commented snidely.

 

“I’m surprised we didn’t see her at the coroner’s office.” Claire remarked, harshly.

 

“That’s because, according to Marisol, she is already pretending to cry on various news programs.” Faye told her.

 

“I’m not surprised. Meade Publications will need to put out a statement to counteract anything Wilhelmina said. Also, I’m sure I have about 100 calls from the lawyers that I need to return. I should call Daniel and Jamie, so that he can break the news to Alexis. God, there’s too much. I don’t know what to do. What do you do when someone you love and hate dies?” Claire said, almost on the verge of tears and therefore did not notice the very strange look that Faye was giving her.

 

“It’s okay. Betty will call Daniel. Marisol will handle the press, the lawyers, and various other vultures. Monique will take care of the other editors. Jamie already knows, and he will take care of Alexis…” Faye said before she realized exactly what she said.

 

“Wait, why do you think Alexis needs to know about this? You know, don’t you?"

 

“A mother always knows her children.” Claire answered simply. “How do you know?”

 

“She contacted me when she realized that Wilhelmina was just using her.” Faye answered cryptically. “How long have you known?

 

“January,” she said simply. The first time Jamie introduced her to Alexis Summers, she just knew. A part of her always felt that Alex was still with her; now, she knew why.

 

“And you haven’t confronted her about this?” The editor asked her with a confused expression.

 

“She’s happier as Alexis Summers, and there never was the right time to bring it up.” Claire answered, but she knew that was an excuse. A part of her was afraid to confront Alexis because she was afraid of being rejected by her daughter. It was easier if they kept things professional.

 

“This is definitely not the right time.” Faye snickered back.

 

“Bradford called me last night. He said we needed to talk about something important, and it needed to happen in person.” Bradford sounded very distressed when he called her last night but told her he would not explain anything until the next morning. Now, she was never going to know why he was so upset.

 

“I got the same phone call,” Faye told her quietly, just as she noticed that the driver was going the wrong way.

 

“We are supposed to be going back to the office.” She complained.

 

“No, we are not. Marisol, Monique, and Bradford’s assistant will take care of all the work stuff. We are going to go back to my house and have a nice lunch. If that doesn’t work we can go to a meeting, but you’re not going to the office today.” Faye said forcefully.

 

“Okay, we go come to your house.” She said in acquiescence because she wasn’t ready to say out loud that her husband was dead even if it was to a room filled with strangers at an AA meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for coming with me to New York.” Daniel said to Nico, as the driver through her luggage into the trunk in the dark of night. Daniel can’t believe that he was on his way back to New York for his father’s funeral. Ninety percent of the time, he hated the man because of the Alex situation and everything that went on with his mom and the divorce (of course, finding out about Cal Hartley made him a little more willing to let the Faye Somers thing go). But he did not want him dead. He already lost Lucy and his brother Alex in the last year and a half. He couldn’t deal with more funerals and dead family members.

 

By some miracle, he did not find out about it by watching CNN like everyone else. Betty called him. At first he was happy that Betty called him twice in one day, despite the fact that he was on his way with Nico and DJ to supervise some photo shoot for the November cover. Then Betty told him the news, and his phone absently dropped from his hand, he was in such shock. He couldn’t breathe, how could the guy whom he talked to just the day before be dead. It just didn’t make sense.

 

Being the world’s greatest intern/assistant, Nico picked up the phone from the floor of the car and spoke to Betty. Even though, she looked on the verge of tears herself. She took control of everything, including calling Claudette to take over the shoot and arranging for transport to New York. Also, for some reason she decided that she was coming with him to the funeral. So less than six hours after Betty’s initial phone call, Daniel was at the ultra-posh boarding school that Nico attends to pick her up for a funeral he didn’t want to attend.

 

“I’m supposed to go to New York this week anyway to see my sperm donor and trophy wife number four. You’re going to need somebody to babysit DJ while you’re at the funeral and me being back in Manhattan will just piss Wilhelmina off, so it’s a win-win situation for both of us. This beats the alternative.” The teenager tells him with a smile. He thinks it’s sad that she rather be at a funeral than be with her father.

 

She is right that DJ can’t take another funeral, just a month after losing his mother. DJ was not particularly close to his grandfather. Daniel has only let Bradford see DJ a handful of times and that was only because his father paid off Lucy’s parents to keep them from challenging the adoption. That was the only reason why he allowed Bradford to be at her funeral. But despite everything, he knew this was going to be hard on DJ. DJ hasn’t said a word to him since Daniel broke the news. Daniel hoped that having his friend Nico around would make it easier on him.

 

“Yes, she hates anybody realizing that until recently, the guys that she dated were closer to your age than hers,” he said bitterly.

 

God, he hated Wilhelmina Slater, even more than before. Since news of Bradford’s death broke, she has been on every single news channel crying about her dead fiancé. She has even managed to make the international news. Daniel was sure that she’s only upset because Bradford kicked the bucket before the wedding and she probably wasn’t going to get a damn thing unless the will had already been changed.

 

“What do you mean recently? I bet she’s already screwing her assistant if she wasn’t doing it before your…” She started to say before he stopped her.

 

"I know you hate her, but don’t talk about your mom that way. Because someday, she’s going to be gone and you are going to wonder what was the point of hating her so much.” Daniel told her not even sure if he was really talking about Wilhelmina. That was when Nico actually hugged him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“It’s okay. I overreacted. I’m just…” Daniel started to babble.

 

“No, I’m sorry your dad died. He was pretty good to me, better than most of the people Wilhelmina has dated over the years. He actually acknowledged that I existed, for one thing.” Nico told him bitterly.

 

“I think he did like you, sometimes, more than me.” Daniel interjected.

 

“Don’t say things like that. I know Mr. Meade did a lot of bad things, but at least, he actually loved you. That’s more than I can say regarding my egg and sperm donor.” She pulled out of the hug.

 

“I don’t know about that. He never actually said the words to me.” He told her quietly.

 

“Wilhelmina says the words to me all the time, usually when they are cameras around, but I’d don’t think she ever meant them. He came all the way to France for Lucy’s funeral. He offered a truckload of money to get her parents to go away. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

 

He wasn’t supposed to know about the deal that Bradford struck with Lucy’s parents. Unfortunately, the man told Wilhelmina who was angry about it, and she said something about it in front of Nico, during her time in Paris last month. Of course, Nico told him.

 

“The thing is, I don’t think I ever said the words to him. I said so many horrible things to him.” Daniel opened the door to the limo.

 

“I don’t think it matters. I’m sure that he knew anyway.” Nico said just as they slid inside the car for the long ride to Charles de Gaulle.

 

* * *

 

 

Faye Somers’ life has been unbelievably surreal for a very long time. Fashion shoots with models dressed as angels hanging from the ceiling will do that to you after a while. However, she never thought that she would be sitting in her living room a little before five in the morning planning the funeral of her former lover as his ex-wife slept in the guest room with her grandson in her arms, a grandson that she just happened to share with Claire.

 

Betty was already on her way to LaGuardia to pick up Daniel when his flight arrives at 6:45 AM. Daniel needed her more than anything else, and therefore, Faye suggested that Alex spend the night at her house. Claire was happy to have her grandson with her. (Yes, the woman knew that Alex was her grandson because grandmothers apparently know there grandchildren anywhere.) In an effort to not have to deal with this mess with a drunk off her ass Claire Meade, Faye invited the woman to stay or rather her fiancé did.

 

“Do you prefer the Armani suit in charcoal or slate?” She asked, as soon as she heard her boyfriend walk into their living room. She finally convinced him to move in with her six months ago. It made the most sense with both daughters now living in Manhattan. It was actually nice to have someone there to bring her sandwiches and force her to go to sleep when she was working at three in the morning. Right now, she hopes that mug in his hand is coffee for her. If she can’t have alcohol, coffee is definitely the next best thing.

 

"This is why I let my grandson pick out the suits for the wedding.” Ignacio said as he placed the cup beside her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She loved kissing him. She could always tell how much he cared about her from the way he kissed her.

 

"It’s for Bradford. The funeral home people will need to know what to dress him in for the funeral as soon as possible. It would beseech my reputation, if he was dressed in anything that was less than perfect. What do you think of yellow for the shirt?” She said, taking a drink of the coffee he brought her only to discover that it was actually hot chocolate. It was good hot chocolate made with actual milk, but it was still hot chocolate.

 

“I think maybe you should go to sleep for a few more hours. You can work all this out when Daniel gets here. You do not have to do everything tonight.” He said as he closed her laptop.

 

“It’s better, if I do this now. I am not as attached to Bradford as Daniel and Claire. It’s not going to be as painful for me to decide what cascade he should be buried in. Daniel just had to do this last month for Lucy. He shouldn’t have to do it so soon for his father.” Faye told her fiancé as she tried to open the laptop once more, but he stopped her.

 

"I know from firsthand experience that it’s hard to plan the funeral for someone you love. Don’t do this to yourself. Marisol, Monique, Marcy, and Jordan have all volunteered to help with planning the funeral." He said, taking the seat beside her.

 

"I love you,” she said, kissing him again. “Not some self-centered man who kept leading me on for 20 years, until I realized that nothing was ever going to change. For the last year and a half he has only been my boss.”

 

"But a tiny little piece of your heart still belongs to Bradford Meade, just like a part of my heart will always belong to Rosa. That’s okay,” his words were punctuated with a kiss to her temple.

 

"Yes, but Rosa actually loved you. She defied her mother and left her homeland for you, to protect you. Bradford couldn’t even be bothered to acknowledge me outside of a board meeting. I was so sure that he never loved me until...” She stopped herself there.

 

"Until what?" As soon as he asked, Faye knew she would tell him everything.

 

"You know that I woke up when Amanda called a couple of hours ago?"

 

"Yes, and you have not been back to sleep since. Is everything okay with Amanda?” he asked with concern. Her fiancé treated her daughter like his own daughter. She loved that about him.

 

“She’s fine. Amanda, Jamie, and Marc were running around Meade publications last night or rather this morning trying to find Bradford’s will because Alexis is convinced that Wilhelmina had Bradford killed because he broke up with her a few hours before his housekeeper Margarita found his body. I said that she would only do that if Bradford already changed his will to something that will entitle her to a piece of the Meade Empire. Jamie went with Amanda and Marc to find proof while Jordan stayed with Alexis.” She explained.

 

Ignacio already knew who Alexis really is. She had no choice but to tell him because Alexis was at her house a lot during the fall of last year. Of course, the other reason why her fiancé knew was because they have no secrets. She knows what he really had to do to get Rosa out of an abusive marriage and he knows what she had to do to keep Amanda safe as a baby.

 

He even knows the identity of Amanda’s biological father, when she has not yet got the courage to tell Amanda that she somehow got pregnant by a closeted soap opera star who was too high to realize that she had breasts. She was waiting until after the wedding to drop that particular bombshell.

 

“Why is Alexis concern?” He asked with his arms wrapped tight around her.

 

"Please, this is the woman who tried to have you deported three times, thankfully I know more people at Homeland security than she does.”

 

"I assume it’s more than that."

 

“Yes, it’s more than that. Last night --I guess at this point, I should say two days ago Bradford had a meeting with Alexis and offered her the position of the EIC at MYW as an olive branch of sorts, and to tell her that he knew that she’s his daughter. She said a lot of things she shouldn’t, including telling him the real reason why Daniel doesn’t know Alex is his son before promptly kicking him out. A couple of hours later, he sent her a text message saying that he ended things with Wilhelmina. A few hours after that the housekeeper finds his body. It can't be just a coincidence.” Faye Somers knows the woman formally known as Wanda better than anyone else, she was even Nico’s godmother. Once upon a time, they used to be friends of a sort. She could see Wilhelmina doing this for the right reasons.

 

"So Alexis believes that Wilhelmina had him killed?” Ignacio asked.

 

"Yes, but if that was the case it didn’t do her any good. Amanda called to say that they found the will and even if Bradford died after the wedding, Wilhelmina would have only received 10% of his stake in Meade publications. However, because of the way he wrote the will, because the wedding has not happened yet that 10% goes to the trust fund that he set up for Wilhelmina's daughter and my goddaughter Nico, along with enough money for her to pay for her tuition to go to any Ivy League school in the country. He even named me the trustee, not Wilhelmina.” She already knew that Wilhelmina was going to be angry as hell about that particular stipulation. Then again, she’s probably going to be mad that Bradford left her daughter a trust fund, just like he did for his two grandsons.

 

“However, Wilhelmina still gets to become EIC of MODE, which is what she wanted in the first place.” She felt it wasn’t her place to tell Ignacio who will be Wilhelmina’s co-EIC. Besides, she wasn’t sure if Daniel would be willing to move to New York anyway even if she would actually be okay with him taking over her Magazine.

 

"You’re losing MODE?" He asked, with concern.

 

“Yes, and no. He left me 10% of his shares of Meade Publications, as well as, naming me CEO,” she told him in a whisper.

 

“Oh,"

 

“He never left his wife for me, but he’s leaving me his company and I don’t know what to make of that.” She tells him, still whispering, and he just wraps his arms around her tighter as she allowed one tear to slide down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t have to come,” Daniel told Betty the moment that he puts his arms around her. It was so good to have her in his arms again. She was standing outside of the airport beside a limo in a beautiful blue dress. It was the greatest sight in the world. “Don’t you have a toddler and a final paper to work on?”

 

“Alex is spending time with Papi and Tia Faye and I think, Amanda is working on some special project with Jamie but she wouldn’t tell me. That gave me lots of time to work on my paper, besides you need me." Betty said, giving him a wonderful smile, complete with clear braces.

 

"DJ is barely standing upright and I haven’t slept in about 30 hours. Can we please finish this in the car? I’m sure that both DJ and I will pass out the moment we hit the seat and then you two can make out the entire time without worrying. I promise not to tell my bitch of a mother that you’re making out with Daniel. Besides her Sugar Daddy is dead, so it doesn’t matter anymore.” Nico said, handing her bags off to the driver. He sure that Faye was the one who made Betty take the limo to pick everyone up. Faye was unbelievably protective of her future stepdaughter.

 

“You brought Nico?” Betty asked confused.

 

“Don’t listen to anything she says. I’m sure, it’s just sleep deprivation.” Daniel tells her.

 

“I’ve volunteered to come. Besides, if the show that she’s putting on for the press is true, she’s going to want her loving daughter by her side.” Nico said in pure sarcasm before instructing DJ to get in the car in perfect French. Daniel is just happy that he understands what she said.

 

Okay, Daniel is just happy that she didn’t make snide jokes to DJ about him and Betty in French. At least he doesn’t think that she did. You think after more than a year and a half in France, his French would be better.

 

“She came with me to help take care of DJ and to avoid visiting her fat…” He started to say but he choked on the word.

 

Great, he can't even say the word when he’s not even talking about Bradford. Betty just wraps her arms around him tighter and kisses him on the cheek. Of course, he moves just a fraction and he kisses her on the lips instead. It felt so good, like coming home. He wished it was under very different circumstances, but he didn’t care.

 

“I’m not going to tell you that everything will be okay,” Betty said, pulling away. “But we will get through it.”

 

“Okay,” he said as he felt her hand wrapped around his as she pulled him into the car. Her touch was the only thing keeping him grounded right now.

 

* * *

**_Two Days Earlier_ **

 

“I think you should come back to New York.” Bradford said almost as soon as Daniel said hello. Sometimes he wonders why he even answers his father’s phone calls now.

 

“We had this conversation at the funeral and as much as I would really like to be in the same city as Be-- mom and maybe Tyler, DJ is not ready to leave Paris.” Daniel almost said Betty but thankfully he corrected himself at the last moment. “Lucy has barely been gone a month. He’s not ready to move away from here yet.”

 

"DJ is more resilient than you think. It’s also time for you to take your place here.” His father said almost arrogantly.

 

“Of course, that’s why you called. I’m already a managing editor at Mode Paris. It’s not like I’m off wasting my trust fund by doing body shots in Rio.” Despite the language barrier and a lot of help from Nico he was actually doing really good. Okay he can read French a lot better than he can speak it.

 

“Yes, but I want you to come back to New York to be the editor-in-chief of Mode US.”

 

“What? Wait, you’re kicking Faye out, now? Is this because she finally had enough sense to let go of you for good, and marry a decent human being?”

 

"I’m happy that Faye has found somebody.” His father said in the same voice Daniel used the last time Betty told him that she had a date. His father was not happy at all. He was downright miserable.

 

"So you’re showing that happiness by firing her. That’s really big of you, Bradford," Daniel said with pure sarcasm.

 

"I am showing how happy I am by making her CEO of Meade publications. I want you to take over Mode."

 

"Are you dying?” he blurted out because that was the only logical reason he could come up with for Bradford Meade telling him that.

 

"I just felt that I need to take a step back, but I will still serve on the Board of Directors. Wilhelmina suggested it, she wants us to spend more time together.” Daniel wanted to tell his father that Wilhelmina suggested it probably because she was the one who wanted to become CEO, but he wanted to get through this conversation without it deteriorating into a shouting match. “She will be your Co-EIC."

 

"Okay, you’re giving the woman that you completely fucked over the keys to your empire. Either you’re still in love with her or you don’t trust me at all to handle your legacy. I’m not sure which possibility annoys me more.” Daniel told him in annoyance.

 

“I trust you to take care of my legacy, but you have your own legacy to worry about. You have a teenage son that just spent the last three years watching his mother die of breast cancer. Daniel Junior should be your main priority. He needs you more than the company does.” Daniel heard his father say over the phone. Daniel wished that video conferencing was more widely available, because he’s almost sure the person on the other line is not his father. He needed visual proof.

 

"Okay, that is absolute bullshit coming from you. You were never around growing up. The only time we ever saw you was when we were paraded around for some company gathering such as the Black and White Ball or the Mode charity softball game. I think I rather stay in Paris. Unlike you, I am a real father.” Daniel said harshly.

 

“Yes you are, more than I ever was. That's why you need to come back to New York for Be…” Daniel heard his father say, just as he hung up the phone. He just couldn’t deal with the man today.

 

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21: Double Shot Margaritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I should apologize for the long wait between updates. I had some serious writer’s block/writers depression on this chapter, because it is crucial for the rest of the story. Heather helped a lot with this chapter. Without her I don’t think this chapter would have ever got out. So please let us know if you like it. Remember, reviews make the writer happy and a happy writer writes more.

 

 

“When Nico said that her not crazy aunt would let me stay at her place in the Hamptons for a few days, I didn’t think she was talking about you.” Daniel said in total shock as Monique Osborne, better known to Daniel as Jamie’s number two, opened the door. They did know each other because he occasionally did some articles for HUDSON in Paris, covering Fashion Week. He had emailed the woman on occasion. Although, they’ve only met in person a few times. Who wouldn’t be familiar with the woman who slapped Wilhelmina Slater at NYC Fashion Week 2005? Of course, if they were related that would explain some things.

 

“Then again, if I was related to the most evil vindictive woman on the planet, I would refuse to acknowledge our relationship.” Daniel quipped.

 

 If he hadn’t hated Wilhelmina before the revelations of the last few hours, Daniel now wanted to strangle her with his bare hands. He didn’t think it was possible for the woman to be any more depraved. Yet, she managed to prove him wrong.

 

“Come on in before your son falls asleep on my front porch.” She said as she opened the door to let him into the large house.

 

 DJ had essentially cried himself to sleep in the car on the long drive. This was because he was physically exhausted after spending the entire day with baby Alex, Amanda, and her boyfriend Kenny. It was their mission to distract DJ from the fact that Daniel was burying his grandfather. Daniel was glad DJ wasn’t there for the fiasco- _that was his father’s funeral._

 

The only good thing that could be said about it was nobody got arrested and that was probably because his now ex-friend, Jamie, was smart enough to push him into a limo before he punched Wilhelmina Slater out.

 

By the time, he arrived at Kenny’s apartment to pick up DJ, Daniel just wanted to go back to France and forget about his so-called friends and family, who have flat-out been lying to him for the last two years. He was already calling Nico to arrange a flight back to Paris and for her to pick up his things from Betty’s apartment, before he even managed to get a cab.

 

However, every time he mentioned the word France, DJ would freak out but he won’t exactly explain to Daniel why he didn’t want to go back there. This only made Daniel more paranoid and caused him to come up with a dozen different scenarios. Everything from his grandparents trying to kidnap him to his teacher being a pedophile.

 

Considering the reaction that he has been getting from DJ, it had to be that bad. Therefore, Nico, being his wonderful assistant/intern, had suggested a nice drive to the Hamptons to clear his head and it would give him time to adjust to everything.

 

“No one would want to claim being related to that family.  Nico’s biological aunt is serving, at least one more year, in medical confinement for murdering her boyfriend because she was convinced he was screwing his assistant. For a while, I was sure that Nico was going to turn out like a clone of Wilhelmina, but these last few months you have been a good influence on my pseudo-niece. That’s why I’m happy to open my home to you, even though, it’s well after midnight.”

 

“Okay by your use of the term ‘pseudo’, I assume you’re not actually related to Nico by blood.” Daniel said as he gently guided DJ to the couch, where he promptly fell asleep again. He really hoped that DJ stayed sleeping because he could not handle more crying.

 

“Not by blood, but probably by marriage eventually, if Mercedes and I cannot talk our mom out of marrying the senator.” Now Daniel knows her sister because they were at the same boarding school at some point. Actually, there’s a chance that Daniel may have slept with her sister, but Daniel really doesn’t remember.

 

“Marriage?” Daniel asked, once he stopped trying to remember if he slept with Mercedes Windom-West in high school.

 

“My mom is engaged to Nico’s grandfather. They’ve been together for almost 2 years. A couple of months ago, my mom almost got a clue and ran the other way when he proposed at some charity event months ago because she didn’t want to be the ‘senator’s wife’. Unfortunately, Wilhelmina brought Bradford, as her date, because she, like myself, was forced to make an appearance. I have no idea what your father said to my mom but she’s still with the senator.” She said shaking her head.

 

“Yet, you still welcome me and DJ into your house after that?” Daniel asked incredulously.

 

“Technically, this is my mother’s house, but she never uses it. So, it’s really not a big deal. I’m going back to the city tomorrow anyway, now that the photo shoot is done.” Monique said with a shrug. “Nico said that her mom completely screwed you over and you need a couple of days to regroup.”

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Daniel said mildly hoping that Nico did not provide details. He shouldn’t be mad at Betty for what happened. It wasn’t her fault, but in a way it was.

 

“I’m guessing that isn’t exactly what happened.”

 

“Not really.” Daniel sighed wondering if Vivian Windom-West kept a fully stocked bar on the premises like any good Upper East Side socialite, that is not 12 stepping it.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m kind of used to completely fucked up families. My biological father knocked up the babysitter. When my mom found out, she kicked him out of the house and kept me in the divorce. I found out that the whole ‘adopted from Africa’ story was a complete lie at 9, when I was helping my sister with her family tree project.”

 

“At my father’s funeral, I found out that my brother who died nearly 2 years ago, supposedly of suicide by extreme sports, is now my sister. My mom, my father, my father’s ex-girlfriend, her fiancé, and my two best friends all knew and never said anything to me. Actually, my two best friends who happen to be dating my sister formally known as Alex. She even came to Lucy’s funeral, yet said nothing.” Daniel said in a soft, but hard voice. He was trying not to yell because he didn’t want to wake up DJ.

 

Considering the absolutely shocked look on Ms. Osborne's face, Daniel can at least tell himself that not everybody knew that his brother now sister was back from the dead.

 

“You win. I will go get the Bourbon. No forget that we are doing margaritas.” Monique said dragging him to the bar.

 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

 

**17 hours earlier**

He wished he could stay in bed with Betty this morning, her naked body on top of his and her arms wrapped around him tightly. He had only gotten to experience her waking up on top of him, post lovemaking, a couple of times before the break up, but it was his favorite way to wake up.

 

He’s not going to explain how he ended up falling back into her bed that first day back after a very long day of making funeral arrangements and meeting with the police. He didn’t want to see this as more than his best friend/ex-girlfriend helping him with his favorite coping strategy during this absolutely miserable point in his life. He’s going to be going back to Paris before classes start again and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up that may be, just maybe, Betty would be willing to try again. If sex is what she’s going to give him, he was willing take it because he’s that emotionally needy.

 

Since the breakup, the only person that Daniel has been with had been his right hand. He had tried to date once at the insistence of the MODE Paris EIC, in the hopes of securing an advertiser. DJ sprayed her down with silly string and that was the end of Daniel, trying to date. DJ only liked Betty anyway, which proves the kid has good taste. It was for the best anyway, because his heart wasn’t into it.

 

Therefore, he wanted to cherish every moment he had with Betty between classes, Alex, DJ, and funerals. He wanted to just lie in this bed with her, especially considering the fact that Amanda and her boyfriend Kenny had DJ and Alex for the day. Alex’s regular babysitter was unavailable for reasons unknown and Hilda was working today, but Betty was okay handing Alex over to Amanda, as long as her soon-to-be stepsister had her accountant boyfriend with her.

 

Even though, accountants were supposed to be responsible, he was still a little wary and wished Nico was available like originally planned. Nico was too busy dealing with her mother kissing her ass and wanting her by her side to make the grieving almost-widow sound bites look more authentic. So, she was not available to watch DJ during the funeral. Although on the bright side, this meant that Nico would be at the funeral for him.

 

The only thing, he knows about his father’s will so far was that Nico was in there and apparently, Wilhelmina was not. That explains why Wilhelmina is actually acting like Nico’s mother, for once. Nico expected her mother to contest conservatorship of the trust as soon as Bradford’s will enters probate.

 

 

The fact that his father had included Nico and not Wilhelmina made Daniel wondered if maybe his father wasn’t that big of a bastard after all. Oddly enough, that revelation made the events of the day harder to deal with and made Daniel want to stay in bed with Betty.

 

Instead, Betty forced him to get out of bed and dressed for a private family breakfast/wake at Betty’s father’s house. (There was lots of kissing and shower sex, but he was still forced to get up.) It took him a few moments to remember that Mister Suarez already lived with Faye in Manhattan and they wouldn’t be going to Betty’s old house in Queens. He kind of missed the place. Of course, the handmade quilt made by Betty’s mom when she was in the hospital covering Faye’s $20,000 designer couch, told him that this was just as much, Mr. Suarez’s home, as it was Faye’s. Actually, it made Daniel realize that Faye actually has a home now.

 

He could smell Mr. Suarez’s cooking the moment they stepped off the elevator. He would be happy to taste Mr. Suarez’s food again, if it wasn’t for the fact this was another event to remember his dead father. He barely survived yesterday’s public memorial service. He doubted that today’s private funeral/burial and editor’s wake will go better, especially because they had to invite Wilhelmina. Nico promised that she would keep her mom away from the family breakfast, but Daniel still half expected Wilhelmina to be sitting on Faye’s couch drinking orange laced champagne.

 

Instead, he was happy to see just Jordan drinking a glass of what looked like homemade hot chocolate. They had about two minutes yesterday to talk to each other at the public memorial service. Daniel was too busy shaking the hands of his father’s fake friends to actually have time to talk to his real friends. Maybe, this is why Faye suggested that they do something for just the family and the real people who loved/hated Bradford Meade.

Betty quickly left him with Jordan on the couch so she could help her father prepare the rest of breakfast.

 

“Why is it that I only see you guys at funerals?” Daniel said as Jordan wrapped her arms around him.

 

“It’s what happens when you live in another country. I only see my uncle at funerals, unless I’m covering some sporting events in the country.” After the miscarriage, Jordan decided to retire or mostly, retire. She was still planning to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge in the spring, but she mostly covers sports for her job at Sports TV. She was now their extreme sports analyst. In addition, she does a monthly column for Sports Now that profiles female athletes.

 

“I heard with your extended family that it’s probably for the best.” Daniel quipped.

 

“Yes. Despite the fact that my mom is one of the best heart surgeons in the world, there’s still upset about her having a child out of wedlock. It’s absolutely ridiculous.”

 

“How do they feel about you having a boyfriend and girlfriend?” He doubted her conservative family would be okay with that.

 

“They don’t know and I am never going to tell them. My mom is okay with it, and that is what matters. Most families are not as accepting as yours.” All things considered that statement scares Daniel because his family is not that accepting, especially compared to Betty’s family. Jordan’s family must be absolutely awful.

 

“Did you bring DJ today?” She asked in an effort to change the subject. “I want to see him before you guys go back to Paris.”

 

“No, it’s too much. We took him last night to say goodbye in private, but he’s not ready for another funeral, especially one where there’s paparazzi everywhere. I’m just glad they don’t know about Betty, otherwise the paparazzi would have been camped out there.”

 

“That’s true.” Jordan said sadly as she took another drink of hot chocolate.

 

“We are going to be here for at least another week to settle my father’s accounts or at least for me to find other people to settle my father’s accounts. I want to do some fun stuff while we are here. He wants to go to Coney Island again.” Daniel said with a soft smile, as he remembered when he and Betty took DJ their last time. Of course, Betty could not go on any rides except for the carousel because she was pregnant. Even then, she had to sit in one of the seats.

 

“We were thinking of taking Betty and Alex to Six Flags to celebrate surviving finals this Sunday before everything happened. Maybe, we could still go and it would be nice to have somebody to go on the roller coasters with me. Alexis and Jamie hate them.” Jordan said with a smile.

 

“I do love roller coasters and I understand not having somebody to ride with. Alex hated them when we were kids. I never got it because he liked all sorts of crazy stuff.” It seems strange that after two years, he could think about his dead brother without the urge to cry. Maybe in two years, he will be able to think about his father without the urge to cry. He doubts it, but anything is possible. Obviously, Jordan is not in that place because she just looks away.

 

“You’re right. Six Flags would be good. I think DJ would like that. Hey, speaking of your boyfriend and girlfriend. Where are they?” He said in an effort to avoid awkwardness.

 

“In one of the bedrooms with your mom. She is not— she’s not taking this very well.” Jordan told him in a whisper.

 

“Is she still sober?” Daniel asked worriedly realizing it was highly probable that she was completely wasted by this point.

 

“Yes, but that may be because Faye doesn’t keep any alcohol here except for cooking wine and just to be on the safe side Mister Suarez threw that out.” Jordan whispered.

 

“God,” Daniel sighed. He remembered Alex’s funeral way too well and did not wanted repeat of that fiasco. The only good thing that came out of that was meeting Betty.

 

“I think both me and Faye have gone with her to at least two meetings each in the last three days.” It was a little strange to think that Faye Somers was actively taking a part in keeping his mom sober. Last time around, she was another reason for his mom to get as wasted as possible. He would love to know how the two women became friends but he is a little afraid to discover the answer to that.

 

“At least it’s better than last time.” Daniel said, giving Jordan a sad smile. “I better go help.”

 

“They are in Alex’s bedroom.” She said pointing to a long hallway. Daniel was pretty sure that the room with the glitter encrusted dinosaur on the door had to belong to Alex.

 

“Should I find it odd that Faye gave Alex his own bedroom?” Daniel asked.

 

“She spoils that baby so much.” Jordan said, just as he started walking to the room.

 

The door was lightly cracked allowing him to see the conversation inside. He was just happy his mom did not have a bottle of something alcoholic in her hands. However, the fact that she was crying with her arms wrapped around Alexis Summers was just as disturbing.

 

“Whether you’re my son or my daughter, you will always be my child and I will always love you. I knew it was you the first time I saw you. A mother always knows her children.” He heard his mother say as she kept crying. It was in that moment that he realize exactly why Alexis Summers looked like she could easily be his sister, it was because she was.

 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Daniel choked out in a state of shock.

 

“Tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated, Danny.” No one but Alex called him, Danny. That was when he realized that Alexis Summers was the reincarnation of Alex Meade.

 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

 

**The Present**

“I’m personally surprised you didn’t pass out.” Monique poured his drink after he told her everything involving finding out that Alex wasn’t that dead after all.

 

“So am I. There was lots of cursing and maybe, it was a really good thing that Faye Somers; soon to be Faye Somers-Suarez, now has a completely dry house.”

 

“Because going to your father’s funeral completely wasted would be bad.” She joked.

 

“However, you are free to drink that now.” She handed him the Margarita, which he promptly started drinking, even if mango margaritas reminded him of Betty just a little too much. That was her drink.

 

“I think what hurts me the most is, he-I mean she didn’t trust me enough to let me know.” Daniel told her after he finished drinking his first Margarita. “I cried for him-her. I picked up the pieces that he left behind. Jordan and Jamie were so broke after it happened. I just…” Daniel really doesn’t know what to say. Despite the alcohol, he really doesn’t want to tell a casual work acquaintance something so personal, such as the fact that he was worried that they were going to take DJ away now that his biological father was not dead.

 

“Whether she’s your brother or your sister or she goes by Alex or Alexis she is still your family and she hurt you. It’s okay for you to be upset.” Monique said trying to console him.

 

“It’s not even that.” He said taking a deep breath. “I mean, I know Alex -- I mean, Alexis, I mean the person who I grew up with no matter what her name is. I’m just -- mom knew and she never told me. My father knew and he’s the most oblivious man on the planet. I mean, the only person close to me that did not know was Betty and even I think that’s only because she never met Alex.” Daniel said slightly annoyed.

 

“I doubt that that was actually the case. Also, I’m sure Betty would have told you, regardless.” Daniel responded with bitter laugh at her words.

 

“I don’t think so. Remember when Nico said I was here because I found out her mom completely fucked me over?”

 

“Yes, although, she was a little cryptic at the time. She also asked me if I knew any good lawyers that specialized in emancipating minors.” That doesn’t surprise him.

 

“I don’t blame her for wanting a familial divorce. At the editor’s wake that you managed to get out of because of the Hamptons' shoot, Nico and I found out that her mom basically blackmailed Betty into breaking up with me for the sole purpose of keeping me from adopting her son.”

 

“Which was most likely for the purposes of keeping Bradford from having more people to leave money to. She’s such a gold digger.” Monique said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. “You know I think you should drink this straight.” She said pouring him a shot. “Tell me everything. I’m going to need all the details before I start trying to find Nico a good lawyer.”

 

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

 

**Nine Hours Earlier**

“I know you’re mad at me, Daniel.” Jamie said the moment Daniel was abandoned outside the ladies room by Nico and Betty at the excuse for people to get drunk and complain about his father.

 

Honestly, he thinks more people are here for the free drinks and the food, then to remember his father. For multiple reasons, he’s happy that Faye was in charge of this and his mother was at the spa with her daughter. He just couldn’t deal with that right now, especially if his mom started drinking.

 

Funerals were bad under normal circumstances. The fact that he wasn’t talking to his mother, his two friends, and their girlfriend, who turned out to actually be his brother, who instead of committing suicide by ski accident actually decided to have a sex change instead. Maybe, he would be happy about the fact Alex was not dead, if he did not feel so betrayed. It felt like everybody knew but him.

 

Betty was barely able to talk  Daniel into coming to the funeral and the editor's wake. Even his father knew that Alexis was a new identity for Alex, it’s so much so that Alexis Summers was in his will. That hurt a lot, and he was actually surprised he managed to keep the anger out of his eulogy.

 

“And I’m sorry but it wasn’t my secret to tell. Alexis has a lot of things in her past that she needs to deal with at her own pace, and this was one of those things.” Jamie said as an apology but Daniel really didn’t want to hear it. Betty and Nico protected him, for most of the day’s festivities, but as soon as he was alone, Jamie corner him.

 

“You have no idea how I feel right now. You lied to me. I was there for you and Jordan when everything was falling apart. Was that all fake?” He asked trying to keep himself from yelling. Okay, a part of him wanted to cry.

 

“No.” Jamie told him looking him directly in the eyes. “I’ve only known the truth about Alexis since July of last year, when Faye brought her to the house in Ohio. Trust me, you’re handling this better than Jordan and I did. Jordan slapped her.” Jamie’s voice was still icy.

 

“So you’re saying that Faye knew before I did?” Jamie just nodded his head.

 

“She knew before I did.”

 

“That is just fucking wonderful.” Daniel mumbled under his breath. “Did she help him – her with the transformation? That doesn’t even make sense. They hated each other back then.”

 

“It's complicated.” Jamie said, taking a deep breath. “Look, just come over tonight. We will order good pizza and I will pick up some decent wine because we’re going to need it for this conversation.”

 

“We’re going to need something stronger than wine and should we even drink with Jordan around?” Daniel had too many recovering alcoholics in his family. He was tempted to talk things out with his friends. It’s easier for him to forgive Jamie and Jordan then his brother or sister or whatever.

 

“She will be fine. She’s okay if you have a beer or glass of wine around her. She’ll have pizza and maybe some chocolate truffles. I just rather not have this conversation when Wilhelmina Slater or her minion Carlo, are in eavesdropping distance.”

 

“Why?” Daniel agreed but wanted to know why.

 

“Because she’s the reason why Alexis Summers exists and why your brother did what he did.” Jamie said cryptically.

 

“And that’s probably for the best considering Wilhelmina is in the bathroom with Betty. She walked in right before Betty did."

 

"Shit! You left Betty alone in a small room with Wilhelmina, the devil!” Jamie said opened the door to the ladies room or rather the lounge that came before the actual restroom, before Daniel had time to tell him that Nico went inside to protect Betty. Nico was there, listening at the door to her mother and Betty arguing. She quickly signaled for the two guys to be quiet.

 

“You were supposed to stay away from him, but the moment he comes back, you’re already on his Dick. I hope your father likes Mexico this time a year.” He heard Wilhelmina say angrily.

 

“That threat does not work anymore. My future stepmom has just as many connections as you do and she really does want her husband to stay with her in this country. Also, she really doesn’t like you.” Betty shot back.

 

“Yes, but there’s still Daniel Junior. It would be a shame if Daniel were to suddenly lose custody.” Daniel’s heart stopped at her threat. She really was that evil.

 

“Daniel will be back in Paris soon because of DJ. We’re just friends. Daniel is having a hard time dealing with his father’s death, and I’m helping him through it. I have not gone back on our deal, not that it matters anymore because your fiancé is dead. It’s not like it will matter at this point if Daniel decides to adopt Alex.” Betty shot back, leaving Daniel confused.

 

_What was she talking about?_

 

“What deal?" Daniel whispered to Jamie, but he didn’t answer.

 

“Friends who are obviously fucking each other. You two have been very obvious. It matters because I don’t want Daniel back in New York. The only thing I got from Bradford was MODE and I’m not going to let your little boyfriend take it from me. Even your little brat was in the will.” Wilhelmina yelled and now Daniel really wished he knew more about the will but he didn’t want to worry about money things until he absolutely had to.

 

“I’d don’t know what you’re talking about.” Betty said, sounding confused.

 

“Just keep Daniel out of New York and DJ will get to stay with his father. Otherwise, I’m sure DJ’s grandparents would love to have him back, especially with the extra money that Bradford left him.” Just as she said the words, Nico and Jamie pulled him back outside the restroom. They barely avoided Wilhelmina seen them inside of the lounge.

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Daniel.” Wilhelmina said to him in the most fake voice possible as she passed by him. He literally wanted to strangle her. God, she was such an evil person. “I was so looking forward to becoming your stepmother.”

 

“I’m sure you were. I on the other hand was only looking forward to Nico becoming my stepsister. She deserves at least one family member that treats her like a human being.” He said, just as Betty exited the room. She looked like she was crying or rather about to cry.

 

“This is a funeral. No snipping at each other, save that for the will reading tomorrow.” Jamie said, as he pulled, both Daniel and Betty to the town cars downstairs in the garage.

 

“I have tried to be a good friend to you and keep quiet on various things, but after this morning fuck up with Daniel finding out about Alexis in the worst way possible, I can’t do this anymore. The ladies room was not as soundproof as Wilhelmina assumed or maybe that was part of her wicked plan. I don’t know, but we’ve heard her threatening you, or rather, threatening you again. I think it’s time to tell Daniel the real reason why you broke up with him.” Jamie demanded as soon as they were safely inside the car and Betty just broke down in tears.

 

Daniel hated seeing Betty cry. He always had, even if he was mad at her like right now. As the tears flowed she told him everything. Essentially, when Daniel was dealing with the DJ situation in Paris, Betty was alone dealing with Wilhelmina. The wicked bitch did not want Daniel in New York or for him to adopt Alex. Basically, Wilhelmina threatened to have her father deported and make it impossible for Daniel to get custody of DJ, if she did not break up with him. However, the thing that made Betty comply with Wilhelmina was when she reminded her how easy it would be for Betty to fall down the stairs just like Jordan. By the time, Betty was done telling him everything he was shaking.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered.

 

“I needed to protect you.” Betty explained with her voice breaking.

 

“I can protect myself and you, as well.” He told her angrily. “I’m not afraid of Wilhelmina Slater. Intimidation only works, if you allow yourself to be intimidated.”

 

“I’m sorry I— I love you and I know how much you love DJ and I couldn’t let anything happened to Alex— he’s my baby.” Betty choked out between sobs.

 

“But you did not trust me to protect you.” Daniel whispered, because he said the words any louder he would scream at her. He was furious. He was hurt.

 

“You were dealing with DJ and Alex’s death and,” Betty started but Daniel did not want to hear her excuse.

 

“Let’s not even talk about that, any of it.” Daniel said, just as they pulled up to the apartment of Amanda’s boyfriend.

 

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Betty started but he didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t take being betrayed by Betty, one more time.

 

“Betty. I don’t want to hear anything else right now.” He said getting out of the limo. “I want to go inside and grabbed my son and make plans to get on the first plane back to Paris. It’s obvious that you don’t want me here.” He told her, coldly.

 

“I do want you here. Look, you need to know…” He slammed the door, leaving Betty in the limo alone. Thankfully, she did not follow him.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

“I think you should have listened to her.” Monique told Daniel after he was done with his story. She heard most of it before from Nico when she called in tears earlier from picking up her bosses things from his girlfriend’s apartment. However, Nico’s version did not include what happened in the limo.

 

Her version did included the fact that Wilhelmina Slater paid to have a DNA test forged. Sometimes Wilhelmina is like a bad Bond villain and she basically spilled the details of her evil scheme to Nico who told Monique everything.

 

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Daniel asked and she was half tempted to say Alex’s but thought better of it

 

“I do know Betty and she does love you. There is a picture of you hidden in her desk. It’s kind of cute.” Monique joked or at least try to.

 

“That does not make up for the fact that she lied to me.” Daniel tried to pour himself another shot but she decided it was time to cut him off. Instead, she went to the refrigerator to get him a bottle of water.

 

“I don’t mean to be playing devil’s advocate but you have to see things from Betty’s perspective. She’s 21 and pregnant by some crazy asshole, which according to you, didn’t leave her alone until your father paid for him to disappear.” Monique said, not wanting to accidentally tell Daniel that he really was the father of Betty’s baby. She doubted the man could take more. Besides, she doesn’t want to be the one to tell him, and neither does Nico.

 

“Yet, I don’t even know why he did that.” Monique just shook her head. All the signs were there that Alex was obviously his child but Daniel kept ignoring each one of them Honestly, Monique wanted to shake him.

 

“I think you do, but you’re not ready to admit it to yourself.” Monique mumbled under breath before handing Daniel the bottled water.

 

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that, she was scared. I mean, this was right after what happened with Jordan. Look, it’s been a long day. You buried your father, you welcomed your sister back from the grave, and you discovered that your almost future stepmother cock-blocked you via blackmail for the sole purpose of inheritance. Drink the water and we can talk about it more tomorrow. There is a guest room on this level that you can sleep in tonight.” She says, gesturing to the room.

 

“That would be good because I don’t even want to try to get DJ up the stairs.” Daniel said, taking a drink.

 

“Especially with all the alcohol you have consumed in the last hour. We can talk in the morning or rather later today. Don’t worry about Nico, I will send her a text message to let her know you’re safe. I’ll even do it in French, because Wilhelmina won’t be able to understand it because she can’t read the language.” Of course, what she neglected to mention was Nico was now at her godmother’s house.

 

“As long as you don’t tell anyone I’m related to by blood or polygamist relationship where I am, then I’m okay with that.”

 

“Drink your water Daniel.” She said leaving him behind for the night.

 

To Be Continued

 

 

 


	22. Please, not the Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. We are really getting to some of the more "fun" parts of the story.

 

‘Monique Osborne is a goddess.’ Daniel thought to himself when he woke up to the site of bottle water and Tylenol. On top, there was a little note that said:

 

_I know you’re going to need this. I’m heading back to New York now because my boss, who will not be named, needs my help because one of our underlings completely fucked up and we lost the subject for the November cover and MODE has already taken custody of Marc. But if you need to talk to somebody who did not completely fuck you over, call me._

 

_P.S. My hairstylist and her son are staying over in the guest house, so you may run into her in the kitchen. I owe her a favor for being willing to take over as the hair and makeup person for the shoot on such short notice. Be nice_.

 

He throws the note on the bed and consumed half the water and the Tylenol before even making it to the bathroom.

 

He really tried not to think about Betty in the shower. He was still angry with her. As DJ’s father, Daniel understood why she did what she did. There is not a thing that Daniel would not do for his son, both of them, and that included walking away from Betty. It would be his last choice, but he would do it. If you think about it, moving to Paris was just that.

 

Even though Betty would not allow him to adopt Alex, there is this part of him that just knows Alex is supposed to be his. He just felt it the first time he held Alex. And bad DNA test results and lack of adoption papers will never change what his heart felt for Alex Suarez. If Betty told him what was going on, he probably would have agreed to breaking up, at least, publicly if that was their best option to keep Alex and apparently DJ, as well as, her father safe. The fact that she was making the sacrifice for DJ, made him feel -- conflicted and maybe just a little bit more in love with her.

 

However, Betty didn’t trust him enough to tell him the truth. She made the decision to end their relationship without talking to him or examining their other options. That’s what hurt him the most, and yet, he still couldn’t hate her.

 

So even though he was still furious at her, she was still the subject of his early-morning shower jerk off. Actually, because he was furious at her was probably the main reason why she was the subject of said morning jerk off. It wouldn’t be the first time that he used anger because some part of him may just be a little masochistic.

 

Also, because he was a masochist, he checked his voicemails and emails simultaneously once he’s dressed for the day. Okay, he was checking his messages because even though, he dropped off the grid he was trying to be a responsible adult, and he was hoping that his lawyer got back to him about the whole “Alex really isn’t dead” situation and how it will affect DJ’s adoption. (Also, while he’s looking for the lawyer’s message he goes to DJ’s room because he just needs to make sure he’s safe.)

 

He currently had 49 messages and not a single one are from his overpriced lawyer, which is extremely annoying. There are also no emails from the extremely overpriced lawyer. That’s enough to make Daniel consider getting a new extremely overpriced lawyer to handle the custody thing. For what he’s paying the woman and her staff, she should call him back immediately, even though Daniel may have called her slightly drunk the second or was it the third time.

 

The only slightly lawyer related message is from Faye letting him know that the will reading would not be happening since the woman was smart enough to know that it would be a really bad idea to put him, his mom, sister, and Wilhelmina Slater in a room together right now, which was just asking for somebody to get arrested, especially given the fact that they all hated Wilhelmina enough to put away their personal grievances and join forces to strangle her. There was also a message from her daughter, Amanda. Considering that Amanda was Betty’s best friend, roommate, and soon to be stepsister, he decided to skip over that message for now.

 

He also had three from his big boss in Paris and thankfully, they were all work-related asking him to come back early. Those messages were promptly ignored. Seriously, he was here to bury his father, and she’s calling him about work. Daniel wondered if he had the authority to fire her now.

 

There were four messages from Nico and were basically  filled with expletives directed at her mother, as well as her asking him to call her back so that she can know that he really was okay. He sent her a quick text message because he was just a little too hung over for an actual phone conversation.

 

_I’m fine, just your pseudo-aunt makes really good margaritas. But at least she’s kind enough to provide Tylenol and water in the morning. DJ is still sleeping, but I’ll have him call you._

 

There were probably a dozen messages from Betty. He listens to the first one, which was basically her in tears asking for him to call her back. He almost did, but he doesn’t think that he can actually get through a phone call without getting pissed off. It’s just not possible right now. He saved the rest of the messages without actually listening. He’s too hung over for something that emotionally involved.

 

There were four voicemails each from his mom, Alexis, and the lovers. Daniel deleted all of these without listening. He just couldn’t take hearing their voices right now. It just made their lies hurt just a little bit more. Maybe in a few weeks he can be happy about Alex not being dead. But not today.

 

There’s even more emails. Everything from his mom and Jordan are immediately trashed. Stuff from Jamie is put in a separate file because there may be work stuff in there, but he can’t bring himself to look at the messages right now. The email from Alex -- sorry, Alexis, almost gets trashed as well without being read but the subject line of “I’m sorry. And no, I’m not going to take DJ from you", makes him read the message.

 

* * *

 

_From: Alexis_Summers_

_To: MeadeDB (Mode Paris)_

_Subject: I’m sorry. And no I’m not going to take DJ from you_

_I’m sorry. I’ve been saying those words a lot over the last few months. And honestly, I understand if you don’t even read this far. You have every reason to hate me for what I put you, mom, Jordan and Jamie through. Trust me, Daniel, I realize that I fucked up by faking my death. At the time, Wilhelmina had me convinced that no one would miss me and thinking my death was the only way for me to ever be myself._

_I hated being Alex Meade. I hated being in the glass closet. I hated being in a body that didn’t feel right. I actually thought about killing myself more than once. I think if Wilhelmina didn’t suggest what she did, I would have. I think I tried to explain this to you yesterday, but you didn’t listen to me. Okay, it was more like you were not ready to listen to me. I don’t blame you._

_I think the thing your most upset about or maybe the most worried about is if I’m going to take DJ from you. DJ is your son. And it’s not just because we both know that courts would never give custody of a child to a transgender woman who faked her own death rather than grow up and face everything like an adult. (We are not even going to address my polyamorous lifestyle because we both know that would be just another strike against me.)_

_You were the one who stepped up and took care of DJ, even when the DNA test said that you didn’t have to do anything. You’re the one who has been with him through this horrible year of watching Lucy die. You have held him when he cried and have taken care of DJ when he’s been sick. You will always be his dad, and I won’t take that from you. At best, I was a mere sperm donor. I’m not father material or mother material for that matter. That’s all you. If Jamie and Jordan finally decide it’s time to try to get pregnant again, I’ve already decided that their kid would just see me as Aunt Alexis._

_I would like to be DJ's Aunt Alexis if you’re willing to let me be in his life in any capacity. Baby Alex already sees me that way anyway. Now you just need to work on making Betty my sister-in-law. Call her. You guys need to work this out._

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel rolled his eyes at the last part. Of course, Alex would add that in. New breasts, but same old asshole. Alex loved to get involved in his personal life, when he wasn’t trying to fuck Daniel’s girlfriends.

 

He doesn’t reply. He’s not ready to. There’s too much heavy stuff in there like the fact that Alex really was suicidal. It just makes him angry that Alex never told him about this stuff when she was going through it.

 

He’s just about to back up and listen to Amanda’s message when DJ actually woke up. Despite being somewhat hung over, Daniel realized the importance of actually making breakfast for DJ.

 

Of course, the moment he walked into the kitchen he saw Betty's sister standing at the stove cooking something that sort of looked like an omelet, but it was all scrambled. The moment he smelled the eggs, he felt like he was going to throw up and barely managed to make it to the half bathroom off the kitchen before he did get sick.

 

“I think there’s mouthwash in there.” He heard her say at the same time that the exhaust fan kicked on in the kitchen.

 

“Why do I have a feeling you decided to make eggs this morning because you still hate me?” Daniel asked actually finding the tiny bottle of mouthwash.

 

His relationship with Betty’s sister was actually better now than it was in the beginning, but that probably has something to do with their truce. Okay, it may have something to do with the fact that Daniel pretended to be her rich boyfriend last Thanksgiving, when Justin’s sperm donor tried to make her feel horrible. Daniel hated the guy, especially because he made Justin feel horrible for not being into basketball and other traditional ‘boy stuff’ (when he actually bothered to acknowledge that he had a kid).

 

“More like it’s one of the few things I can cook that are not cupcakes.” She said, in all seriousness.

 

“Betty says you also make a good quesadilla.” He joked after he spat out the mouthwash.

 

“However, I think Pillsbury sticky buns will work better.” She said as Daniel heard the sounds of her rummaging around in the kitchen.

 

“Although, you’re probably going to need my hangover special.” Just as he walked out of the room something red in a glass was passed to him. Thankfully, the kitchen no longer smelled like eggs.

 

“I’m assuming this has alcohol in it?” He asked tentatively taking a drink.

 

“Just a little.” Those words resulted in him taking another drink.

 

“Is your sister here?” He asked tentatively because if Betty was here he was grabbing DJ and getting the hell out of there.

 

“No,” She answered as she pulled a baking sheet from one of the many cabinets. “She still in Manhattan with Amanda crying because you haven’t returned one of her 20 phone calls after you accidentally found out that she left you against her will because of the bitch.”

 

“It’s only been 12.” Hilda just smiled at his comment as she started lining the tray with sticky buns.

 

“No, she doesn’t know that you’re here.” She said after a moment.

 

“I assume she would be accosting me with apology coffee if she did.” Daniel said, taking another drink.

 

“Monique told me not to tell her where you were before she left for Manhattan this morning. My son loves you, so I didn’t even have to bribe him to keep quiet.”

 

“Justin is here?” She just nodded her head. “Wait, why are you here?”

 

“Monique said she was going to explain what was going on.” She said, putting the sticky buns in the oven.

 

“She said that her personal hairstylist was staying in the guest house with her son as a ‘thank you for saving the Hampton shoot’ gift. I guess she was talking about you."

 

“Yes. I’m very thankful since I missed everything that happened yesterday, even if I’m probably going to be yelled at by my sister when I get back for not being around to babysit. Even under Kenny’s supervision, Alex ended up covered in blue paint.” She said, passed him her phone so he could see the cute pictures of baby Alex covered in paint. Maybe he should just be glad that his son is only breaking out in tears after spending a day with Amanda.

 

“You’re not going to tell me to call your sister?” He asked as he passed back the phone.

 

“No. I didn’t talk to her for a week after I found out she kept this from me. If I knew that the bitch was blackmailing my family, I would’ve ripped her weave out.” Knowing Hilda as well as he did, he could see her doing this. She was very protective of Betty.

 

“I would have loved to have seen that.” Daniel chuckled. “How did you even find out? I doubt that she would’ve told you.”

 

“Wilhelmina’s flying monkey Carlo has a big mouth and said the wrong thing to Marisol. Faye and Marisol are old friends from the neighborhood and therefore, Marisol tells her everything. They confronted Betty at a family dinner, and I found out that my parents came here illegally after my dad killed my mom’s first husband, who apparently thought it was his duty to beat the hell out of his wife. Also, sometime during this crazy confession, Faye asked my father to marry her and I don’t think it was for immigration reasons.”

 

“Sorry,” Daniel choked out not knowing what to say.

 

“Don’t apologize. Besides, your family secrets are worse than mine,” she said, sitting beside him with a cup of coffee waiting for the cinnamon buns to get ready.

 

“I don’t know, nobody died.” Daniel said with a shrug.

 

“At least not anymore, apparently. Is it true that your brother came back from the dead as your sister?” She asked, taking a drink of the coffee.

 

“How do you even know about that? Just please tell me this is not all over fashion TV.” He said putting his head on the table.

 

“My almost stepmother is Faye Somers. She knows everything.”

 

“Good point. I’m not even that mad about the sex change. I mean, I’ve known that Alex wanted to be Alexis for almost 2 years now. I’m a little bit more upset about the fact that she decided it was better to pretend to be dead than to actually talk to me about this.”

 

“Do you need a little bit more alcohol in that?” She asked, pointing to his glass.

 

“No. I need to be somewhat sober for when I tried to talk to DJ about why he doesn’t want to go back to France.”

 

“Because his grandmother and aunt are here?” Hilda supplied.

 

“I don’t even-- could we not mention my family for the rest of this conversation, at least, that branch of it. I need a little time to adapt to the latest batch of deep dark Meade family secrets.”

 

“Okay, I promise not to talk about any of your family members other than DJ. Did you think to ask Amanda what happened?” She suggested.

 

“No, when I arrived I was still mad about Betty and Amanda was in the bathroom with Alex. Now, I guess she was trying to make him not blue.”

 

“No, she left that for my sister. She was trying to get the blue handprints out of her hair. Kenny sent me pictures of that.”

 

“I guess I should call her,” he said grabbing his Blackberry. He’s known DJ long enough to know that his son was not going to tell him anything useful. It’s been over a month, and they still haven’t had a very meaningful conversation about Lucy yet.

 

Of course, when he calls, he got Amanda’s very inappropriate voicemail about her not being able to come to the phone because she and Kenny were most likely already cumming.

 

That’s when he remembered that Amanda left him a voicemail earlier. He quickly cued up the message as Betty sister continued to drink her coffee.

 

_"Daniel, I’m sorry, but I kind of told Kenny that DJ is not your biological son and apparently DJ overheard our very private conversation. We’ll talk about it when you pick up DJ."_

 

“That conversation never happen,” Daniel said as soon as Amanda stopped speaking. “That explains why my 12-year-old is freaking out.” Daniel said, just as he was about to exit out of his voicemail. However, he heard Kenny start to speak.

 

_“You should also apologize for accidentally referring to Alex as DJ’s brother in front of the kid.”_ He heard the accountant say to Amanda in the background.

 

_“It’s probably best if I don’t say anything about that. Daniel doesn’t know that Alex is h…”_ At that moment, Hilda ripped the phone out of his hands and threw it down the garbage disposal.

 

“Why did you do that?” He asked in complete shock.

 

“Probably because she didn’t want you to find out the truth about Alex until I arrived with the DNA test.” He heard Faye Somers say from the doorway.

 

“Seriously, did you have to do that? Vivian Windom-West is going to be furious that you broke her garbage disposal.” Hilda just responded by shrugging.

 

“I thought you didn’t tell anybody I was here?” He asked Hilda with a glare.

 

“My step mom doesn’t count,” Hilda shrugged again.

 

“Look, just read what’s in the folder and then I will fill you in on everything Amanda almost told you.”

 

“What’s this?” Daniel said, eyeing that folder dubiously.

 

“Alex’s paternity test.” Faye answered simply.

 

“I don’t need to look at another test. The last one I took said that I was not Alex’s father. I don’t need to go through that heartbreak again.” Daniel told her pushing the test away.

 

“That was the test that the bitch fixed to guarantee that she would get a bigger slice of the pie once she convinced your father to give her another chance and put a ring on it.” Hilda spat out bitterly. “We didn’t figure that one out until Betty went in labor prematurely, and we didn’t even know it because her gynecologist was on the evil one's payroll. We could have lost Alex because of that lie.”

 

“What?” Daniel asked confused.

 

“Just look Daniel.” Faye said using the tone that made her the most feared woman in the fashion industry. He felt like he had no choice but to look when she spoke to him like that. Daniel has read enough test results in his life to understand immediately. With 99.99% certainty, Alex Suarez was his son. As he lost consciousness, his only thought was Wilhelmina will pay for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I decided to end the chapter here because the conversation between Faye and Daniel needs to be its own chapter. 
> 
> Please be kind and review.


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know it’s been a little while, but I had to finish my other Ugly Betty story. Also, this is a major chapter in the development of the plot and characters and unfortunately I ran into a bit of writer’s block. Thankfully, Heather kept me focused.

Betty walked into the MODE offices wondering exactly how Marc talked her into being his new assistant. He asked her the day after the will reading a week ago (a reading that Daniel did not show up for) once they knew for sure that Marc would still be replacing Wilhelmina as Creative Director at MODE.

 

Okay, maybe, ask wasn’t in exactly the right word. It was more like he begged her, and Faye felt it would be good for her to be at a magazine that did not remind her of her ex-boyfriend. In reality, she didn’t think that would work because everything about Meade Publications reminded her of Daniel.

 

Okay, it was more like her new stepmother of exactly 2 days did not want to leave her magazine in Wilhelmina’s hands without people she trusted making sure she did not destroy the magazine, especially with September fashion week just around the corner.  Plus, considering she was still upset with Jamie for telling Daniel about the Wilhelmina thing, it was best that she found employment elsewhere, even if it meant working under the woman who completely ruined her relationship with Daniel.

 

Okay, she was really mad at Jamie for not telling Daniel that Alex was not really dead. She may have said some things to her boss that she shouldn’t have the first day back in the office after the funeral.

 

And she may have through a cup of coffee at him, but it was ice coffee. (He forgave her because even he felt he deserved to be pelted with coffee for not telling Daniel.)

 

In the end, it really wasn’t her choice, Faye was in charge of Meade Publications now, and she wanted Betty at MODE; therefore, Betty would be at MODE. She was also sure that this may also be her punishment for the coffee thing (or more like not telling anyone, including Daniel what Wilhelmina was doing to her and trying to handle everything on her own).

 

Marc was one of her closest friends, sort of, when he admits that he actually was her friend. However, she doesn’t know if she can work for somebody who emailed her an outfit guide for the next week, so that they could color coordinate. She was personally shocked that Marc didn’t show up at her apartment this morning to make sure that she was following the guide.

 

It really didn’t matter if she followed the guide this morning because Alex spilled orange juice on her. She would change as soon as she had time to put on her backup outfit. (Yes, she now carried a backup outfit for herself and Alex after she realized that when he got dirty she usually got dirty. He was unbelievably messy.)

 

She was currently wearing a poncho she bought on the way to the office to cover the stain until she had time to change. Alex also broke her glasses on the subway ride here, and they were currently being held together by duct tape because no self-respecting mother of a one-year-old leaves the house without duct tape.

 

She wasn’t exactly as fashion hopeless as she was before Alex was born. She was Faye Somers stepdaughter and most of her closet was now filled with designer labels. And thanks to Amanda and Justin’s tutoring, she knew who most of those designers were (at least the ones that design menswear). But MODE made her uncomfortable, she didn’t look like a MODE girl, and she never wanted to be that way. Exposed ribs were not sexy.

 

Even though she subscribed to the Alex Suarez workout plan of chasing her now mobile toddler around the apartment, she was still a size 10 and at least 20 pounds heavier than every other woman in the office. Other than a few interns, she was also probably the only one wearing braces, even if they were the invisible type. She had at least another year to go. (She was very thankful that Alex inherited the good teeth from his aunt.)

 

So, it really didn’t help her self-esteem to have the receptionist Chloe asked her if she was the before for their mommy makeover issue (She blames the poncho covering up the orange juice stains). She felt slightly better, when Chloe started trembling after Marc informed her that she referred to Faye Somers-Suarez’s stepdaughter, as the before.

 

“I knew I should’ve stopped over this morning. I’m burning that thing as soon as I get it off of you.” Marc said as he ushered her into his office. The room was still in complete disarray with half unpacked boxes everywhere. “But Cliff told me not to. Okay, he distracted me with a…” at that moment she covered Alex’s ears and gave Marc a glare that instantly shut him up.

 

The reason why Alex was with her this morning was she wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with her regular babysitter. She had trusted Alexis Somers with her child, and the woman has been lying to her for months. It really would have been nice to know that her son was being watched by his uncle, who came back from the dead as his new aunt. Because of this, Alex would be spending his days split between her office, Tia Faye’s office and the daycare.

 

“Please don’t say what your boyfriend did to you this morning in front of my child. Besides, I looked fine when I left the house. But then I made the mistake of drinking something with Alex in my arms. I bought this from a street vendor to cover up the orange juice stains until I had time to change. Besides Justin said ponchos were in this year.” She told her new boss in a slightly annoyed tone.  She had a feeling that she and Marc would never have a traditional boss/assistant relationship.

 

“Not ones that say ‘I love New York’ in gigantic leathers that might as well spell out ‘I’m a tourist, please rob me’. I’m not surprised my favorite future fashionista is to blame.” He said grabbing Alex out of her arms, allowing Betty to strip off the offensive poncho. “You look fabulous, but your mom is a mess.”

 

“I have a backup outfit.” She said pulling the red blouse out of her bag.

 

“It doesn’t match me, but it’s better than being covered in orange juice and wearing that ridiculous poncho.” He said, just as she took her orange juice cover blouse off. Considering how often Marc saw her breast-feeding she had no trouble changing in front of him.

 

“Do you have your backup glasses or contacts? I assume that Alex also broke your glasses.”

 

“Amanda said she would bring them to me later, maybe. She’s mad at me for not trusting her with Alex this morning.” Betty told him.

 

“You know that she is my platonic life partner, but even I would not leave a small child with her. She told a grieving 11-year-old that his dad was not his biological dad. But at least, an 11-year-old can call you if she does stupid things.” Marc told her, causing Betty to frown before she realized who he was talking about.

 

“She what?” Betty asked outraged and worried for DJ.

 

Daniel decided it was better for DJ not know that Alex was his biological father. He didn’t want DJ to have a man who rather kill himself, then deal with the world as his father. Now that they know that Alex became Alexis Summers instead she wondered how this will affect everything. Poor DJ.

 

“Yes, she told Daniel Junior that he was not Daniel’s son, or rather he overheard her tell Kenny this. His reaction was bad, and Daniel’s was worse. Daniel cursed her out for hours. I’m surprised your BFF didn’t tell you this?” Marc explained.

 

“Daniel is still not speaking to me.” It hurt her to say this to Marc.

 

She hadn’t spoken to Daniel since he left her in the town car in tears after she had no choice but to tell him that Wilhelmina blackmailing her. He has not returned a single one of her calls, emails, or text messages in the last 15 days. He missed the will reading and her father’s wedding, and she knows for a fact that Faye invited him. Her only date for the wedding was her almost one-year-old son. He did make an absolute adorable ring bearer in his custom-made Ralph Lauren suit.

 

Nico would not tell her where Daniel was. Actually the teenager cannot even look at her without going off on a rant about her mother. She has been staying at Faye’s house whenever she can get away from her mother, which was unfortunately not very often. Nico wasn’t even sure whether Daniel was in the country because the last time Wilhelmina caught her talking to Daniel, her phone was tossed out the window.  

 

Daniel’s mother wasn’t an option either because he wasn’t speaking with her either.  At this point, Betty was desperate to get a hold of Daniel and she was forced to call Claudette. The woman told her nothing.  In fact, she pretended not to speak English and hung up on her immediately.

 

In hindsight, Betty realized that she should have told Daniel everything that was going on, including the discovery that Wilhelmina forged the DNA test. By hindsight, she means her sister yelling at her for several hours after she returned from her mini-vacation in the Hamptons. Except now that she was ready to tell Daniel everything, he was nowhere to be found.

 

“I meant Amanda, but I guess she’s your stepsister now. I don’t blame Daniel for not speaking to you though, you did keep Baby Fashionista a secret.”

 

She was too busy putting her shirt on to respond to Marc. Unfortunately at that moment, the woman responsible for putting her in such an awkward position walked into Marc’s office, without even bothering to knock. Surprisingly enough, Nico was with her wearing the biggest fake smile possible and an outfit that complemented Wilhelmina perfectly.

 

“Underneath the orange juice and breast milk stains, there might actually be something there, if you lost 30 pounds.” Wilhelmina said harshly. “You know, just because Marc got his job on his knees doesn’t mean you have to. Although you already spread your legs for Danny boy, so I guess it’s too late for you.”

 

Betty quickly pulled down her blouse. She doesn’t care if Marc saw her naked because it’s almost like changing in front of Amanda or her sister. Everyone else was different. For a split second, it almost looked like Nico was ready to throw the bottle of water in her hand at her mother, but she never did.

 

“Actually, Jamie was the one on his knees, not that it matters.” Marc hissed in response. “My ability to do things that I can’t say in front of Baby Suarez has nothing to do with me getting this job. Despite what you think, I know I earned this job by working my stylish little behind off. In contrast, you got your current position by doing men who need little blue pills, who were lucky enough to die before the long walk down the aisle.” Marc quipped. For just a second, Wilhelmina almost seemed surprised by the bar, but her face became still once more.

 

“You know I can still fire you.” Wilhelmina said in the harshest tone possible.

 

“No, you cannot. If the editor in chief could fire the creative director without it being approved upstairs, you would have been gone a long time ago. I make those decisions, and Marc stays. I need somebody down here that knows what the hell they’re doing, so my magazine doesn’t fall apart.” Her stepmother said actually smiling. She knew Faye wasn’t happy about having to postpone her honeymoon because Wilhelmina couldn’t wait until after Fashion Week to formally take over as the new EIC.

 

“I can still get rid of her. She has no business working at a fashion magazine. Really, duct tape?” Wilhelmina took the broken glasses off her face and threw them in the nearest trashcan.

 

“People in ugly glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, Wanda. Don’t forget that, unlike you, Betty and her son own a percentage of this company. In a matter of speaking, she’s your boss, despite your best efforts.” For some reason, Wilhelmina became instantly chastened at Faye’s words.

 

“Alex?” Her stepmom asked simply, well aware of the mess that Alex can make when he wants to. The toddler managed to put chocolate handprints on Faye’s one-of-a-kind Vera Wang wedding dress an hour before the wedding. Thankfully, Christina can work miracles.

 

“Yes.” She answered simply.

 

“Your dad thought it would be a good idea for me to keep a backup pair, just in case. Fortunately, I ordered you something non-hideous.” She said before turning to Wilhelmina.

 

“Look, I don’t want you here. Like Marc, I think the only reason why you have this job is because you were screwing Bradford and somehow convinced him to put you in the will. For now, I’m willing to honor his last request, but if you even think about firing my stepdaughter, you will be the one in the unemployment line. Do we understand each other?” She glared aimed directly at Wilhelmina.

 

“Perfectly,” Wilhelmina left the office, but Nico stayed behind.

 

“I will have Marisol bring down your good glasses. However, I expect everyone in the conference room in five minutes.” Faye took Alex from Marc before leaving the room. She knew better than to interrupt grandma/grandson time between the two, even if Faye hated the word ‘grandma’.

 

“Why are you trailing behind mommy dearest like Holsten?” Marc asked harshly as Betty finished getting dress.

 

“I was worried about that too, especially because I’ve had to listen to you complain about her for the last two weeks. I thought you were…” Betty stopped speaking then because she’s not exactly sure how to word the fact that Nico wanted nothing more than to be completely separated from Wilhelmina Slater.

 

“It’s a long story, and we have to be in the conference room in four minutes. It’s just a means to an end.” Nico said before leaving, and Betty followed behind her because it’s probably going to take that long to get to the conference room without wearing glasses.

 

She would like to blame her lack of glasses on running into the conference room door. However, she’s pretty sure the site of Daniel sitting in the conference room with Alex on his lap was the major contributing factor.

 

**Two Weeks Earlier**

 

“I’ve would pour you a drink, but considering your mother and half-brothers history, I don’t feel like enabling a future potential alcoholic.” Faye handed Daniel a cup of Mister Suarez’s signature hot chocolate. It always worried Daniel when Faye Somers was nice to him so her returning to bitchy form was probably best, even if she was currently plying him with hot chocolate and fresh brownies.

 

The last couple of hours have been spent reconciling himself to the fact that Alex Suarez was his biological son and Wilhelmina Slater went through great pains to keep him away to…

 

Actually, he’s not even sure what Wilhelmina has been trying to keep him away from or why. He doesn’t want to think about it. He’s too angry at everyone. Wilhelmina for her scheming and Betty for not bothering to tell him that Alex was his after she discovered the truth, even if she was under duress.

 

Actually, he was mad at a lot of people for not telling him. Okay, so Wilhelmina was blackmailing Betty to keep her mouth shut, but Jamie could have said something  His mom knew, and she did not say anything either, but that was starting to become a theme with his mother. She accidentally got pregnant by the guy she was cheating on dad with, go hide in South Dakota until you give birth and never mentioned it again until you sprang the surprise child on everyone nearly 25 years later. Your oldest son comes back from the dead as your oldest daughter; don’t say anything until your middle child walks in on a very important mother/child moment.

 

Then, there’s the fact that his new sister found it easier to fake her died then to tell him that she wanted to undergo gender reassignment surgery. What’s wrong with him that his family doesn’t want to tell him the truth?

 

His family truly sucked at honest communication, but at the very least Amanda should’ve said something. They talk to each other at least every other day, and she never told him anything, until she accidentally blabbed the entire thing on his voicemail and Faye had to come up to clean up her mess. Finding out any other way would have been better than that. Amanda told her boyfriend of only a few weeks, but she didn’t want to tell him. That hurt.

 

After he regained consciousness, he went back upstairs to grab DJ for father-son bonding. Okay, he wanted to get out of that place as fast as possible before he found out any more bad news from Faye. Daniel took DJ to hide on the beach hoping that by the time, he returned he won’t have to deal with this -- _revelation_. Daniel knew that there were things that he had to deal with. Now that he knew that Alex was his child he just wasn’t ready for it. He just wanted a few hours without responsibilities to figure out what his next move will be. Except it’s hard to run away from everything and everyone, when one of those things you are responsible for keeps glaring at you.

 

DJ was furious at him for keeping the fact that Alex (the formerly deceased) was his real father/other biological parent a secret, even if it was to protect him. It was brought to his attention in the most sarcastic way possible that what he did was no different than what his mother Claire did regarding the Tyler and Alexis situations. Okay, Daniel realizes it wasn’t that dissimilar from what Betty did either, and he did not need his child to point that out to him. Daniel could understand DJ’s point that it was a lot more painful to find something like this out from a near stranger by accident than from a trusted family member.

 

The morning or rather afternoon consisted of vast amounts of groveling and Daniel buying DJ lots of guilt presents. Daniel was starting to think of it as taking a page out of the Bradford Meade parenting handbook. When you make your child feel absolutely miserable by lying or ignoring him completely buy him things. The 11-year-old was now completely sugar stoned on chocolate, hard candy and ice cream and had several shopping bags filled with things from all the shops catering to the obscenely rich. By the end of it, DJ is mostly convinced that Daniel was not going to leave him with a woman that he barely knows who happens to be his other biological parent (the whole ‘your biological father is now a woman’ conversation required an extra cone of ice cream with extra whip cream and sprinkles.)

 

DJ was worried that now that Daniel had a biological son in Baby Alex that  he was just going to leave DJ behind. Daniel had to spend a lot of time explaining the concepts of adoption and families of choice. According to the French courts and his lawyers, DJ was Daniel’s son legally and that wasn’t going to change now that they were aware Alexis Summers was DJ’s other biological parent. Daniel was pretty sure he told DJ that he loved him more in the last 12 hours than Daniel heard those words from his parents during his entire childhood.

 

Although, despite DJ’s worries about being left behind, he didn’t want to be away Alex. He actually liked the idea of a baby brother. Okay, there may be an entire bag of two-year-old appropriate toys purchased by DJ for Alex during their ‘I’m sorry I lied to you’ shopping spree. DJ was less upset now that he secured Daniel’s promise that they were not going back to France. Actually, that’s the only thing Daniel is sure of right now. He may never be able to be in a room again with half of his family, but he was going to be in his son’s life, no matter what, both of them. (The fact that Betty wasn’t on the list of people that he wanted to avoid completely for the rest of his life was something he did not want to examine too closely.)

 

They don’t arrive back to the Wyndham-West summer home until late, mostly because he hoped that they would be gone by that point, and he wouldn’t have to deal with-- the fact that he didn’t even question anything. Daniel feels as stupid as everybody always assumed him to be. All the signs were there, but he never questioned the validity of the DNA test or anything else.

 

Just the mere fact that Betty named her son after his, at the time, deceased brother should have made alarm bells go off. Alex looks nothing like Betty’s ex-boyfriend. He would like to blame the fact that they never had penetrative sex before Betty conceived Alex for ignoring all the obvious signs, but he knows better. They had a lot of unprotected sex (at least that first time), even if he never came inside of her. He felt completely foolish, and he doesn’t want anybody to point that out to him.

 

But DJ was crashing due to way too much sugar, and he was too freaked out earlier in the day to grab their luggage and check into a hotel. Therefore, Daniel had no choice but to go back to the Wyndham West house. He was hoping that everybody was gone. Instead, he walks into see every member of the Suarez family, but Betty crowded around the very large kitchen table. When he says every member that included Alex, who was at the time, throwing Apple slices at his cousin Justin. Before he had time to run out of the house, Mr. Suarez put him down in a chair and started feeding him and DJ.

 

The food was good, although DJ may have fell asleep sometime around the fourth bite of food. Okay, he may have also been responsible for feeding baby Alex, which felt good, but a little weird.

 

After he survived the most surreal dinner of his entire life and convinced baby Alex to sleep, Faye pulled him into Vivienne Windom West’s personal study and started giving him brownies and cocoa, which was enough to freak anybody out. If she didn’t make the bitchy remark about alcohol, he probably would’ve ran out of there. It would’ve been too surreal otherwise.

 

“I have a lot of things to think about and chocolate is more conducive to that.” Daniel said as he took a tentative drink of the chocolate. It was actually quite good. “Are these special brownies?” He kind of needed something to mellow him out, and he probably wouldn’t wake up with a hangover with pot brownies.

 

“Unfortunately no but these are pretty good without anything extra. I’m going to have to do an extra hour on the treadmill tomorrow to fit in my wedding dress.” Faye took a bite of her own brownie. Daniel believed this is the first time he’s ever seen her eat something this caloric.

 

“I know I already RSVP, but I don’t think I’m coming to the wedding many more. I don’t think I can deal with Betty after.” Even though he was still kind of in love with her and she understands that she was under duress he just can’t see her right now. Maybe in a few weeks, he can be around her and they can start working through this but not today.

 

“I understand, but you should probably be more forgiving. I still haven’t told Amanda’s father that he is her father and Amanda is almost 25. Once we had the Wilhelmina situation handled I have every confidence that Betty would have told you.”

 

“Why haven’t you contacted Amanda’s father?” Daniel asked because it was easier to ask that question, then anything related to why no one told him about Alex, including a woman who was supposed to be in love with him.

 

“Because he’s some closet case soap opera star who was so stoned at the time he didn’t even realize I had breasts. I’m not even sure how much cocaine we did that night, which is the reason why we can’t have pot brownies now. Sobriety sucks sometimes, but it’s the price I pay for the life I have now, and it’s worth it.” Faye explained taking a drink of her chocolate.

 

"I think I like this version of you better."

 

“That’s probably because I’m not fucking your father behind your mother’s back anymore.” She quipped.

 

“I wasn’t going to mention that.”

 

"Even when under the influence, I realized that was a mistake. Look, in some ways the situation is completely different. I actually had to hire a detective to find Amanda’s birth father. He was some random hookup that I didn’t care about. Betty actually loves you.”

 

"She has a very fucked up way of showing it." Daniel said in annoyance.

 

“If she didn’t care about you Wilhelmina’s blackmail would not have worked, and you know it.” There wasn’t anything that Daniel could say in response to that. He knew that Wilhelmina was using the fret of Daniel losing custody of DJ to keep Betty under her control. If Betty did not care about him, a fret like that wouldn’t work.

 

“We all do stupid things to protect those that we love. I gave Amanda away. I was planning to never let her find out that I was her mother because I thought it was better for her. Now that I’m watching Alex grow up, I wonder if I made the right decision.” Faye said.

 

“At least you got to be there for the last year. I barely found out in time for the first birthday party.” He hoped he got to the point where he could be in a room with Betty before the birthday party. He may have missed the first steps, but he wasn’t missing anything else.

 

“It wasn’t that she was deliberately keeping Alex away from you for no good reason. The wicked bitch was blackmailing her. A lot of people think I gave Amanda away for the sake of my career. That was never read it. I’m a drug addict and alcoholic and I always will be. I’ve just been having a good few months lately. I could barely stay clean during my pregnancy. I gave Amanda away because I wasn’t healthy enough to take care for myself, let alone a baby.” The unflappable Faye Somers almost seemed on the verge of crying. This was almost as unnerving as her being nice.

 

“You did what you had to do. I mean, unlike mom with Tyler, you actually watched Amanda growing up. I mean, she told me that you took her prom dress shopping.” He remembered talking about those little things with Amanda when she first found out about the adoption.

 

It was also in that moment that Daniel realized that he didn’t miss out on this year with Alex. Betty and everyone else constantly sent him video files, 90% of them of Alex using Amanda’s very expensive shoes as a pacifier. He even talked with Alex on the phone. At least once a week, even though the 11-month-old usually doesn’t say more than ‘Da’ or ‘ma’.

 

“Someone had to do it.” She said almost smirking, forcing Daniel to return to the conversation at hand.

 

“But if I didn’t overhear her conversation with Wilhelmina, I still would have no clue what was going on. I mean did she think that I couldn’t take care of Alex.” Because even though Betty has kept him in Alex’s life, she didn’t want him to be Alex’s dad.

 

“Daniel, she thinks you’re a wonderful father and she has told you that hundreds of times. You took in a child that wasn’t yours, and you have given him everything. DJ adores you. The problem as my future stepdaughter has the unfortunate trait of thinking that she has to do everything on her own, including protect her family. Despite what you think otherwise you are her family.” Faye said, handing him another folder. Considering the last one held the DNA test of doom, Daniel’s not sure he actually wants to open this.

 

“I think Wilhelmina killed your father for her dream job and a piece of the Meade pie.” Okay, now he really does not want to open the folder because even though he knows better, he’s expecting to see photos of Wilhelmina standing over his father’s bloodied body.

 

“That was a non sequitur. Also, I’m pretty sure you mentioned this sometimes yesterday during the wake.” Daniel told her, slightly dazed.

 

“It’s all connected to why Wilhelmina doesn’t want you here and why Betty had a very good reason to try to protect you and Alex at all costs. Also, that was your mother. I know better than to let Wilhelmina know that I’m on to her.” Okay, she may be right about that. Despite being sober this time, his mom spent most of the day cursing Wilhelmina’s existence when she wasn’t trying to explain why she didn’t tell him that Alexis Summers was his sister.

 

“It doesn’t really matter who said it if there is no proof.” Daniel shot back.

 

“My niece Rufe is a detective for the NYPD. And she gave me everything in that file there.”

 

“I thought you only have a sister?” Daniel asked realizing thanks to being really good friends with Amanda (when she doesn’t say the wrong thing in front of his 11-year-old) he knows way too much about his father’s former mistresses’ personal life.

 

“I’m reconnecting. Now that I’m clean and sober and marrying a nice guy, I am no longer the black sheep of the family. They’re calling your father’s death a heart attack, but that can be faked. According to your father’s nosy neighbor across the way, Wilhelmina was the last person to see your dad alive. She left the apartment a few hours before the maid showed up.”

 

In front of him were now witness statements and surveillance photos from the house on the corner. For some reason, his father refused to upgrade the security system. A camera with have been a really good thing.

 

“You’re convinced she just made it look like a heart attack?” Faye just rolled her eyes at his question. “If she was really going to kill dad off for the MODE job or whatever, don’t you think she would’ve waited until the wedding? Right now Nico is getting her share of the pie.” He has no trouble whatsoever believing that Wilhelmina Slater killed his father for money and power. Daniel thought she would’ve waited until she could reap the most benefit out of it.

 

“Not if your father broke up with her that night.” That’s when Faye recounted Alexis’ final conversation with their father as well as calls that Faye and Claire received right before Bradford’s death.

 

“My theory is that Wilhelmina wanted my job so her first method was convincing Alex that she could only be herself if she faked her death and that Wilhelmina would help her for a price."

 

“And that price was helping her take over.” From his conversation, yesterday with Alexis, he had a feeling that this was what happened.

 

“However, Betty being introduced into your life made you less flaky and more likely to take over the reins of Meade Publications, therefore making Wilhelmina’s original plan no longer feasible.” Daniel was tempted to say something about the fact that his father did not believe in him (or that Betty did not change him that much). The fact that his will named Faye president instead of him, made that quite clear to Daniel.

 

“Please, I was only named president of the company out of some miss place guilt and the fact that Bradford knows you don’t have time to run the company with a toddler and a preteen. Okay, he realizes that you rather spend time with DJ then be stuck in that dreadful office.”

 

“That may be true.” Daniel said, realizing that he doesn’t want to be president of the company.

 

“Her next attempt to get my job was working her way into your father’s bedroom.” She practically growls.

 

“Which worked so well,” Daniel said annoyed. There was an unfortunate part of his mine that was happy his father did not live long enough to have the actual wedding. Unfortunately, Bradford still left Wilhelmina MODE on a silver platter.

 

“Not at first. As soon as your mom served him with divorce papers, Wilhelmina was out the door. They did not get back together until the week after your father—oh, fuck she arranged that on purpose.” Faye said, putting her cup down so hard on the table that she cracked the cup.

 

“What are you talking about?” Daniel asked her confused.

 

“Your father did not crawl back between Wilhelmina’s legs until he found out I was dating Ignacio by catching us -- on the date. Wilhelmina obviously…”

 

“Arranged for him to see you on said ‘date’.” Daniel finished for her. It seemed like something Wilhelmina would do. Also, he was pretty sure date was a euphemism for something that he does not want to know about, due to the stuttering.

 

“You're very observant, which is surprising.” Faye said almost smugly.

 

“I'm not that stupid." He said defensively, even if he missed all the signs that Alex was his son. "For a while I have believed Wilhelmina was using your upcoming nuptials to convince him to finally marry her and put her in the will.” Daniel told her.

 

“Which makes perfect sense. Of course, everything fell apart when Bradford found out what she did to your Betty, but fortunately for her, he dropped dead before the will was changed.” Faye said bitterly. It made sense. It was the perfect motive.

 

“But why is she still fucking around with my relationship with Betty? Why did she switch the DNA test? I’m not piecing this together.”

 

“Do I have to explain everything?” Faye asked with a sigh before continuing. “First of all, Bradford was a much easier mark when we were not on speaking terms with him.”

 

Daniel thought back to Lucy’s funeral weeks ago and Wilhelmina’s attempt to make them feel like one big happy family. His father was lonely and missed his family and Wilhelmina obviously took advantage of that void.

 

“So basically with me off in Paris, it was easier to convince a lonely divorcee to marry her gold digging self?” Daniel asked already knowing the answer to this question.

 

“Yes,” Faye answered simply.

 

“Then why not just send me to Paris with Betty and Alex? Why go through so much to keep me away from my son?” Daniel is having a really hard time understanding Wilhelmina’s motivation.

 

“There is more for her to inherit from her sugar daddy if there are fewer pesky grandkids to split the money with.” Just the mere thought of Wilhelmina keeping him away from his son for something as stupid as money made him sick. But if she was willing to kill for the Meade money, then she would obviously be willing to keep a father away from his son.

 

“Be happy she did not hire another hitman to push Betty down the stairs.” At that moment, she placed another report in front of him.

 

About the same time Daniel found out that Alex was supposedly not his child, the police found the man who tried to kill Jordan. The police described him as a thug for higher. Although instead of accepting cash, he was paid with a dress that Jackie Kennedy wore on the cover of MODE during the 60s. The report in front of him from Faye’s private investigator points to the fact that the courier who delivered the dress to the hitman was paid in cash by a guy matching the description of Wilhelmina’s sycophant Carlo Medea. Unfortunately, the courier was deported to Honduras before a lineup could happen. However, in Daniel’s mind this was enough to connect Wilhelmina to what happened.

 

No wonder, Betty was so afraid of the woman. She really did try to kill Jordan for the sake of money. (She also had the witness deported.) If she did it once, she would easily do it again. Daniel now had the sick feeling that she already did and that victim was his father.

 

“If that’s what she wanted she could have had it. I really don’t give a fuck about the money.” He really didn’t care. Being DJ’s father has taught him that some things are more important. Besides he prides himself on being nothing like DJ’s grandparents who were money loving vampires. Even though he was furious at Bradford for a number of things, Wilhelmina could have every single penny if he could spend another day with his father. She could have everything if he could have these last 11 months with Alex back.

 

“That’s because you understand that some things are worth more than money, Wilhelmina does not. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be sucking up to Nico now only for the sake of getting her hands on the money that Bradford left for her. She would still be effectively ignoring the child otherwise. She always has.” Faye said bitterly.

 

“Which is why Nico wants to be emancipated."

 

"You know, Wilhelmina won’t let that happen. The official will reading hasn’t even happened yet, and she’s already scheming on how to remove me as the administrator of Nico’s trust." Faye's words did not surprise him at all.

 

"When did this become about the money for her?" Daniel shook his head. “I thought this all started because she wanted your job. She has that so why is she going after Nico’s trust fund?”

 

“Sometimes money and power are the same thing to some people. Wilhelmina doesn’t care who she hurts. She has heard a lot of people I care about in her campaign to get my job. My grandson, and my stepfather and a man I loved very much, even if I know he never stopped me.”

“Unfortunately, she finally got what she wanted.” Daniel said with another sigh. He wasn’t brave enough to address her statement about Bradford, and he knew she was talking about Bradford. From dinner this afternoon he knew that Faye loved Betty’s father, but Bradford Meade will always mean something to her.

 

“You know I don’t give up that easily." She said with a smirk.

 

"I know. It took you nearly 2 decades and a heart attack to give up on my father." Daniel joked, even if he probably should not considering her earlier statement.

 

"If I knew Wilhelmina was going to take advantage of that I probably would've tried harder, but it doesn't matter now. You and I are going to pay her back for her cruelty by making sure the bitch gets everything she deserves and nothing that she wants.” Faye said smirking as she placed a copy of Bradford’s will in front of him. She purposely highlighted the section regarding his father’s last wish that he and Wilhelmina be made co-EICs of MODE US.

 

“What are you planning?” Daniel asked slightly worried.

 

“You and I are going to bring Wilhelmina Slater down to her knees.”

 

To Be Continued


	24. Plausible Deniability is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. I had to do other grown-up things, and that impeded my writing time. 
> 
> Next month does not look good, either. My mom is having surgery on April 1, and I'm going back home to take care of her for a couple of weeks. Then when I get back my coworker is going to be on vacation, which means my hours are going to be not fun. So I apologize in advance, especially because we are starting to get to some of the key parts of the story.

 

 

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Betty asked her stepmom now that they were alone in her office. She had just announced that Daniel and Wilhelmina will be taking her place as editor in chief of MODE magazine.

Okay, her stepmother led her back to her office to get her glasses because Marisol was unable to come down to MODE to give them to Betty personally. Apparently, there was a situation that only the senior administrative assistant could handle.

Although, she couldn't see because she just got her glasses back, Betty was sure Wilhelmina was frowning the entire time her stepmother spoke about the year Daniel spent studying under the French master of fashion as a managing editor at MODE Paris and acting director of European operations for Meade Publishing. Betty knew that Faye consider Claudette to be the real visionary at MODE Paris. Betty could hear the scoffing and backhanded comments from Wilhelmina as Faye continued to praise Daniel, but ignored her.

Betty was certain her stepmother was doing this on purpose because there was no love lost between the two women, and that was before Faye found out about Wilhelmina threatening her now husband with deportation. Nothing that Faye was saying was untrue, just slightly manipulated. Daniel mentioned that Bradford had taken advantage of Daniel's location to keep a closer eye on European operations.

Because of Daniel, the London EIC could not hire her incompetent lover as her creative director. The new managing editor at MODE UK had sent him chocolates as a thank you present. As a favor to Lucy, Claudette made sure that her godson would always be well taken care of and it was her mission to teach Daniel everything she knew about the magazine business.

Regardless, it was obvious Wilhelmina was unhappy that she would have to share her magazine. The sound of Wilhelmina's hills stomping on the titles as she yelled for Carlo and Nico to follow her out as soon as the presentation was over also made it quite clear. Of course, Marc got video, which means that she will get to see the whole thing tonight, now that she can see. Justin probably already sent her the YouTube link.

Wilhelmina also wanted to see Betty in her office, to most likely, threaten her again for not being able to keep Daniel out of New York. However, Faye whisked her away to get her glasses instead, but not before reminding Wilhelmina of their earlier conversation. Betty doubts that Wilhelmina will threaten her again now that her stepmother knows.

"Of course I knew that Daniel was going to be taking over. I'm the CEO of this company now. I know about all business decisions. Bradford and Claire have been grooming him for this position for years. Did you think his time at MODE Paris was just something to do between appointments with the oncologist?" Faye said sarcastically.

"I know that." She told her stepmom.

Betty knew that in the last year that was true, but she found Claire more at fault for that then Bradford. Even Faye took a more active interest in developing Daniel into somebody who could run a magazine. Before that, not so much.

Before Alex died, Daniel said that everyone, including Bradford just let him coast by. He wasn't expected to be anything other than "a fuck–up", so he didn't try. His father had Alex to live up to the family legacy, which explains why Alex faked her death, and decided to become Alexis. Because of that nobody bothered to develop Daniel's natural skills, except for maybe, Jamie. But with Alex gone and a child to take care of, Daniel had to develop the skills he needed to run the family business quickly.

"Daniel told me about his tutelage under Claudette. I was also there at the will reading, and I know it was Bradford's last wish for Daniel to come back to New York to take over MODE US. It's just that Daniel has not returned any of my calls and…" She stopped there, not sure how to explain what she was thinking to her stepmom.

"The day after he found out that Wilhelmina was blackmailing you into breaking up with him, I found him sulking at Vivian Windom-West's Hampton compound. He was furious at you." Faye explained.

_Why did she keep this from her? Deep down she knew why, the first man she ever loved hated her and it was all her fault._

"I'm aware of the fact that he hates me." She told Faye bitterly. Daniel didn't even look at her this morning. Even without glasses, she could tell he was too busy whispering to his assistant, who according to Marc, looked like Amanda's long-lost fashionably challenged twin. He was also too busy with Alex. The toddler was currently with his 'Uncle Daniel' because Betty did not have the heart to take her - no, their son away from him.

"Oh, he still loves you. He probably always will." Faye told her with a sad smile. "Real love is one of those things that doesn't go away very easily, even when the other party is an ass. But you betrayed his trust and he needed a little time in the Hamptons to lick his wounds. Now he's ready to deal with you and the monster."

"Wilhelmina was…" She started to say in her defense, but Faye cut her off.

"She blackmailed you. I get that. He gets that. It's what she does. We're not mad at you for making the decision that you made because it kept everyone safe. We are upset that you made that decision on your own." It wasn't even the first time she heard this argument from her stepmom. At least, the woman wasn't screaming at her this time.

"She told me not to say anything." Betty said weakly. This is the first time she told anybody this.

"Of course, she did." Faye grabbed a strawberry from the bowl of fruit that she keeps in her office. "None of us, including Daniel, would be upset with you if we didn't care. We care about you."

"Okay," she answered simply not sure how to respond.

"Just give Daniel a little space to deal with things and he'll come back to you eventually. Even if he doesn't realize it yet you two are going to be connected for the rest of your lives. Although, it may be in your best interest that he knows sooner rather than later." It wasn't the first time her stepmother gave her a gentle push to tell Daniel the truth, nor would it be the last until she had this conversation with Daniel.

"That's going to be difficult to do since technically he is now my boss." Betty sighed before things started to click into place. "You knew about this before you've reassigned me to MODE?"

"You know I don't do anything without a reason, darling." Faye smirked at her. "It's going to be a lot harder for you to lie to him when you have to see him every day." And there was another not-so-subtle hint for her to tell Daniel about Alex.

"He's already not speaking to me because I didn't tell him about why we needed to end things. He's going to hate me forever for not telling him about Alex." Betty said nervously, and Faye just shook her head.

"He's not mad about the lying, he's mad about…" Faye started to say, but she stopped herself.

"You know I'm not even going to tell you. This is between you and Daniel and you have to work this out yourselves. The first step is for you to talk to each other. You are not a little girl anymore. Betty, sometimes you have to work things out for yourself."

"Didn't you just yell at me for trying to do everything myself?" Betty asked incredulously.

"Your relationship problems with Daniel are very different than Wilhelmina blackmailing you." Faye explained.

"Wilhelmina blackmailing me is the reason why I have relationship issues with Daniel. If she never switched the DNA test, then we wouldn't be…" Betty started to say in her defense, but the Meade CEO cut her off again.

"You two would still be trying to navigate a long distance relationship and all the problems that come along with it. Lucy wanted to die in the country of her birth, and DJ's grandparents were going to make the custody procedure as horrible as possible. Even if you are still together, Daniel was stuck in France for the duration." Betty knew Faye was right.

Even if Wilhelmina did not intervene, they would've been separated by an ocean anyway. Maybe now that Alex was a year old, and she was almost ready to graduate she would move overseas to be with Daniel, but it wasn't feasible during the pregnancy.

"Sometimes I think Lucy died sooner because the custody fight took all her energy." Betty confessed to Faye in a whisper.

"I'm sure you're right." Faye said an agreement before something just dawned on Betty.

"How can they be okay with DJ being here now? Are they going to try to take DJ away now that Daniel's moving to the states for work?" Betty asked not sure if her stepmom would have an answer to her questions.

"When they were extorting Bradford to keep DJ under wraps when he first learned of his grandson's existence. I may have made a recording or two. Last week when I had to make that emergency trip to Paris before the wedding, I may have stopped over and reminded the grandparents what could happen if such a recording were made public. Now they're perfectly okay with their only grandson receiving an American education." Faye smirked the entire time she spoke.

"You blackmailed them?" Betty asked, not surprised. She was well aware of her stepmother's questionable morality. She did have a 20 year-long affair with her son's grandfather.

"That such an ugly word." She took a drink of water. "I just reminded them not to mess with my family because unpleasant things happen to those who mess with my family."

"I'm just your stepdaughter." Betty said, shocked not expecting that reaction from a woman in front of her.

"You're more than that. You and Alex are my family just as much as Amanda and your father are. I protect my own." She said fiercely.

"You're planning something against Wilhelmina, aren't you? That's why Daniel is here." Betty asked as the pieces started to fall into place.

"It's best that you have plausible deniability." Faye told her before reminding her that she had a lunch meeting with the lawyers and Betty was supposed to be accompanying Marc on a business lunch with some photographer they were trying to get for the December issue. She quickly left, so she would have time to take Alex to daycare and was silently hoping that Daniel already handed Alex off to Marc or his assistant.

* * *

 

Betty left her office only about five minutes before Nico arrived. She was shocked that her goddaughter was still able to make their lunch meeting to discuss her trust fund without Wilhelmina following behind her. She was sure Wilhelmina would want to exert as much control over Nico as she could. The one good thing Bradford did was name her trustee of Nico's trust fund. Maybe he wasn't completely blinded by the way Wilhelmina made him come. She would never know because he wasn't alive for her to ask him.

"I see you were able to come without Dragon mommy." Faye remarked dryly as Marisol showed her into an office that had once been Bradford's. She had the room renovated from top to bottom, but she still cannot forget the many time she was with him in this office. Faye can remove every trace of him from this place, but not from her mind. It was as if he was haunting her. It hurt her to think of why this was now her office, more than it should, considering she now had another man's ring on her finger.

Faye tried to push the thought of her dead former lover out of her mind as she focused on the girl in front of her. She was wearing another matching mother-daughter outfit that was not a teenager's style. Her smile was obviously fake because it did not reach her eyes. It seemed obvious to Faye that spending so much time with Wilhelmina was detrimental to a teenager.

"She thinks I'm taking a math placement test. She hates getting involved in any of my school stuff, or anything else for that matter, so she let me come alone." She smirked and yet it did not reach her eyes. They were as dark and cold as her voice.

"Was she aware that you were already taking calculus classes in France?" Faye asked already knowing enough about Nico to instantly know that was a lie.

"Wilhelmina knows very little about my life, academic or otherwise." Nico spat bitterly. "It's how I can tell that her current interest in me is anything but genuine. If she cared about my well-being, she would have accompanied me to the school or at least give me something more than a dismissive wave. She's too focused on taking Daniel down to care. I left Wilhelmina and the lovestruck Carlo to their planning. He is so following her around like a lost puppy."

Everyone was aware of Carlos unnatural affection for Wilhelmina. It worried Faye because a man that obsess with a woman would do anything for her. He was dangerous.

"Well, that just works to our advantage. After we meet with the lawyers, Marisol will bring us take out from your favorite restaurant." She said trying to cheer the girl up, but it wasn't as easy as when she was a little girl. Back then it only took a custom-made Barbie outfit to make her smile.

"That would be good. The only things Wilhelmina has in her refrigerator are expired yogurt and celery sticks." The scary thing was she knew Nico wasn't joking. Faye was once like that before her bulimia induced heart attack

"You do not have to do this." She said worriedly. Daniel warned her that this would be too much pressure for the 16-year-old, but she didn't want to listen.

"Just say the word and I will have the lawyers draw up your emancipation papers. I'm sure for the right price your sperm donor would have no trouble signing." It was a sad state of affairs when Wilhelmina was Nico's more involved parent. When the man left Wilhelmina for a younger model, he left Nico behind, as well. Faye can count on one hand the number of times the teenager has seen her father since then.

"We stick to the plan." Nico told her firmly. "It's working. When Wilhelmina was ranting about her plan falling apart because Daniel didn't stay away from New York, despite the break up with Betty, I told her that Claudette and I where the real force behind Daniel's good work at MODE Paris. I expect her to be calling the French creative director any minute now." Nico told her with a smirk. At least this one seemed genuine.

Claudette was one of Daniel's closest friends, and when he told her about the threats that Wilhelmina made against DJ she was willing to do anything she could, including bad mouthing Daniel to her former American counterpart. Claudette would convince Wilhelmina to underestimate Daniel's abilities which would lead Wilhelmina straight into their trap.

"Ms. Somers-Suarez, Mr. Carraway and his associates are here to see you and Ms. Slater." Marisol interrupted over the intercom before she could voice her concerns that maybe this was too much for the 16-year-old. There was just something in Nico smile that reminded her too much of Wilhelmina, and that worried her just a little.

* * *

 

**Five days earlier**

Daniel was finally back in New York after his week of hiding out in the Hamptons. The time away gave him a chance to adjust to everything going on. He wasn't ready to talk to his mother, his sister, his friends, or Betty yet. However, he was ready to do his part in bringing Wilhelmina Slater down to her knees. Part one was coming back to New York permanently, so that she wouldn't have sole control of MODE.

This went easier than he thought it would. There was a beautiful for bedroom loft in Faye's building for sale that was the perfect house for DJ and him. It helped that it was only two floors away from his youngest son's grandparents. It would make visitation very easy, even if things were still strained between him and Betty.

DJ was excited about living in America and being close to his Uncle Tyler, Uncle Matt and Grandmother Clare, even if Daniel was not. _(Don't even ask him how Matt ended up with an "uncle" title, but it probably has something to do with the fact that Tyler's brother speaks fluent French)._ He wasn't ready to meet "Aunt Alexis" yet, and Daniel wasn't going to force the issue ever.

DJ also enjoyed spending time with his baby brother. Because Betty was no longer on speaking terms with her babysitter due to Alexis's lie, Betty's father offered to take care of Alex this week since he took it off for the wedding. In reality, Daniel was the one taking care of Alex, as the man did last-minute wedding things. He loved the time he got to spend with his two boys, even if they were not to leave the apartment right now.

For the sake of the plan, no one can know that he's back in New York or that he knows the truth about Alex. Because the paparazzi were stalking him to find out all the juicy details regarding his father's death, it was best for him to stay inside.

They needed him taking over Mode to be a surprise so Wilhelmina would not have time to make sure that did not happen. Faye just came back from Paris after she made sure that Wilhelmina couldn't use DJ's grandparents as a means to get him to go back. A messy custody fight would keep him from taking his post at MODE US.

He was worried about DJs grandparents making it impossible for him to leave France, but Faye convince the couple to back off. He doesn't know how Faye did that, and he's not going to ask. He was already well aware it was in his best interest to have plausible deniability. He's already well aware Faye Somers soon-to-be Suarez could be unscrupulous if she needed to be.

In addition, spoiling Wilhelmina's fun by taking his position as her co-EIC, they were planning on digging up as much dirt on Wilhelmina as possible in hopes of proving that she was the one who killed Bradford and Jordan's unborn child. Currently, Faye had her accounting team going through all the accounts with a fine tooth comb and Christina was doing an inventory of the closet to find other things like that Jackie O dress, used to pay for the man who tried to kill Jordan. In addition, Daniel's assistant was going to be an undercover NYPD detective. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she was Faye's formally estranged niece.

Detective Ruth Sanchez looked so much like her cousin that it was unnerving but according to her and Faye, and she was very good at her job. Again, Daniel is not surprise that Faye had enough friends in the NYPD to get this operation set up. He was fine with an undercover detective working as his assistant. Considering somebody was killing off members of his family it might be a good idea to have someone sitting in front of his office with defense skills.

However, there was one part of the plan that Daniel was not happy with. Nico was planning to get close to her mother in an effort to expose her treachery and give her false information to help the cause.

"I don't want you to do this. Being around her is never good for you. Also, this is a woman who most likely had her fiancé killed after he broke up with her so she could get her hands on MODE. What's to say that she won't do the same to you?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"I already have a target on my head. I might as well do some good. I have to do this. Wilhelmina doesn't trust people easily. It's not like she's going to spill all her secrets to Officer Ruth over there." Nico said pointing to detective Sanchez.

"I'm well aware of that. However, unlike you, I'm a trained officer that has done undercover work before. You are a 16-year-old girl; you don't know how to handle yourself in these situations. I agree with Daniel. It is just too dangerous. I don't think we should throw her into the lion's den. At present, we already suspect Wilhelmina of murder and attempted murder."

"I'm already in the lion's den. I was born there. I have money and power that she wants. It's probably safer if I pretend to be on her side. " Nico said sharply.

"If it wasn't for Carlo boasting to Marisol, we wouldn't have anything. I am our best shot at finding anything on her. I'm not going to be safe from her until she is locked up in jail or sharing a padded cell with Aunt Rhonda. So it's in my best interest to make sure she gets there sooner rather than later."

Everyone in the room knew she was right. Nico would be brought into this regardless, the best they could hope for was to control the damage.

"If it becomes too much we are pulling you out and we will think of something else." Daniel said in acquiescence.

"I want to take Wilhelmina down, but not at the cost of you."

"Well, at least somebody thinks I'm important." Nico said sadly. Those words just gave him another reason to hate Wilhelmina.

* * *

 

**The Present**

After her meeting with Faye, she went downstairs to get Alex from Daniel so she could take him to daycare. Instead, she watched the two playing around in his office until Marc dragged her away. She couldn't bring herself to cut his time with Alex short and she knew Daniel would take better care of Alex than probably anyone else.

Okay and maybe she wasn't ready to speak to Daniel in person. She didn't dare risk him telling her that he hated her. He just seemed so happy with Alex, that it made her feel 1000 times worse.

Instead, she just sent him a text message telling him to let Marisol know when she needed to take Alex to daycare so he can get on with his work since Betty would be out of the building for the next few hours. Fifteen minutes later, he messaged her back for the first time since his father's funeral.

Daniel M: That's okay. I can take him down before Wilhelmina gets here. I don't want the Dragon editor to make him cry.

Betty S: Okay. I can also add you to the list of people who can pick Alex up. If that's okay?

Daniel M: I would like that.

**To** **Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25: Wicked Schemes of Mice and Faye Somers-Suarez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Suarez  
> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who gave well wishes for my mother. Her surgery went well. As predicted, I wasn’t able to work on any new material when spending way too much time in hospitals. However, I wrote the draft of this chapter before I left and managed to proofread it on the train back to DC.

On his first Monday as co-EIC of MODE US, Daniel was going over ideas for the December issue with Marc in the office that was formerly occupied by Faye Somers. Yes, it was disconcerting to now occupy an office where he’s pretty sure his predecessor had relations with his father, but Wilhelmina hated the fact that he had this office. Because of that, Daniel was willing to do anything to one up Wilhelmina, even if it means occupying an office that he finds slightly creepy or pretending that he still had no idea that Alex was his son. Besides, Lysol can deal with a multitude of sins.

 

Mind games were pretty much a normal part of his stint as Wilhelmina’s co-EIC. He knew that going in. He expected nothing less of a woman who blackmailed a scared 21-year-old into breaking up with him by threatening the life of her unborn child. However, Daniel is certain that she never expected him to fight back.

 

Wilhelmina was supposed to be there to criticize every single one of Marc’s ideas and completely undercut Daniel’s authority. But according to Nico, she was terrorizing the accountants for refusing to pay for her Botox injections. Amanda’s boyfriend was wonderful, especially when he had the brilliant idea to have the most uptight member of the numbers people audit Wilhelmina’s expense account for the last three years. Nico was kind enough to make sure this meeting could only happen during this time slot. At least this way Daniel could talk to Marc without his former boss glaring at him.

 

Daniel was also happy for the reprieve from the games and always having to be on mentally. For the first 48 hours Wilhelmina was trying to be nice to him, Okay, Wilhelmina tried to trick him into doing a dominatrix and leather filled shoot for Fabia Cosmetics in the guise of trying to help Daniel find his footing at MODE. Daniel did not fall for it at all. In addition to Faye’s warning, he was used to these sort of games after more than a year in Paris and recognized it right away because Claudette and the big boss had been playing it for months.

 

Claudette and the Paris EIC pretty much hated each other because she refused to let Claudette take any time off to spend with Lucy during the last few months. Worst of all she did not let Claudette leave a shoot early so she could be with Lucy when she passed. Honestly, the woman barely allowed Daniel to leave, and that’s only because his mother is technically the woman’s boss. As a result of her lack of compassion, Claudette has been subtly sabotaging her work by suggesting silly ideas or feeding the woman bad Intel about potential advertisers.

 

Because of Claudette, he can recognize what Wilhelmina was trying to do. Unlike his former big boss in Paris, Daniel knows enough to realize he’s being lied to. He knew all about the car crash, and, therefore, knew that Wilhelmina’s original idea would be a disaster and at best, something more suitable for the pages of Player. After more than a year at MODE Paris, he was well aware that her proposal for the shoot was completely wrong for MODE and Marc agreed with him. That led to the end of the fake niceness and the first of many shouting matches between the other EIC. Daniel and Marc came up with something else that fit more with what the cosmetic company needed.

 

In the end, their idea was scrapped because Alex managed to escape the daycare and was caught playing around with the makeup right before the presentation. Considering Alex is just starting to learn to walk he thinks that Amanda may have helped her nephew get to their floor, but he has no proof. Fabia loved the idea of mother and baby playing around with the makeup.

 

Marc also had the idea of using cute babies for January’s New You Makeup Makeover section, because who doesn’t love cute babies covered in blush (except for the poor person in charge of cleaning upset baby). They even got fame baby photographer Margarita (the woman only needed one name) to do the issue. Margarita never does Fashion magazines after an infamous incident with a certain Vogue EIC sometime during the 90s. She finds the genre overly pretentious, but she was willing to do it for the chance to photograph Faye Somers-Suarez’s grandson for her 2007 baby calendar. Wilhelmina was not happy with either of these coups. In addition, Betty was not entirely happy that her child was becoming a baby model but went along with it for the sake of the magazine.

 

After the photo shoot disaster, she switched tactics and started pumping Nico for information about Daniel’s weaknesses. However, Daniel’s secret assistant was only giving her harmless information or deliberately misleading her. Wilhelmina was trying to get on Nico’s good side, due to the fact the 16-year-old now held a 5% stake in Meade Publications and Bradford left her a sizable trust fund (low 7 figures) and they decided that they should use that to their advantage.

 

Daniel was worried about Nico spending so much time around a woman, who obviously only sees her as a piggy bank. She insisted that she would be their inside woman and nothing he could say to her would convince her otherwise.

 

That meant that he and Nico would be having minimum contact with each other for the foreseeable future. Daniel understood, but DJ was not happy about losing his best friend. It was another thing that made him feel like the world’s worst parent.

 

It was hard losing another friend, even if it was only going to be temporary. Things with him and Jamie and Jordan were still complicated. They went with him to Coney Island Saturday to help secure advertisers for MODE and Hudson, but Daniel was positive that the whole thing would have descendent into absolute chaos without DJ and the advertisers playing buffer.

 

He loved them both, it’s just they did not trust him with the Alex or Alexis secrets and he wasn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t know how to express what he feels right now. He wants his friends back, but everything is just so complicated and his emotions are still raw.

 

He’s still not sure if the Betty situation was better or worse, although it was equally complicated, just maybe in a different way. They were talking by text message and work-related emails, but that was about it. He doesn’t know what to say to her, and he wasn’t even sure anymore how to start a conversation with her that’s not about work or Alex.

 

But the truth is, they’re not even talking about Alex, at least not in the way they should. Daniel is sure that she knows that he knows that Alex is his son, even though he’s playing dumb for Wilhelmina. It’s obvious that she does because she made him one of Alex’s emergency contacts at daycare and she will let him spend time with Alex whenever he wants.

 

She even allowed him to take Alex to Coney Island alone last weekend. Of course, she didn’t ask to come with him and he didn’t invite her. It was probably for the best because it would have just made things too awkward, despite the advertisers being there.

 

But they haven’t sat down and had _that_ talk. For all, he knows she could still be under the impression that he’s completely clueless about Alex. For the past week, he’s been playing the role of “Uncle Daniel” in front of Wilhelmina perfectly. It’s imperative to the plan (and more importantly, for Alex’s safety) that Wilhelmina still think that he was unaware of Alex’s paternity.

 

Wilhelmina’s manipulations were another thing that they were not talking about. Okay, honestly they were avoiding each other. If she entered the room, he left. Even the night that Faye invited both over to dinner, Betty had plans with her friends Tim and Chloe and couldn’t be there.

 

The most time they spent together was when they were trying to convince Margarita to work with MODE. That almost turned into a disaster when Daniel almost blew up, but Alex saved the day with his cuteness. In the end, Margarita agreed to work with MODE because she saw how much they loved their son and each other (in addition to wanting to photograph Faye’s grandson). Neither, he nor Betty corrected her.

 

In a way, he was glad that Betty had classes this afternoon and would not be with her boss for this meeting. Okay, even though Ruth was not an actual administrative assistant she was smart enough to schedule this meeting with Marc when Betty would not be present. For her last semester, Betty had afternoon classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and would be leaving the office by 1 PM each day. Daniel is pretty sure most of his meetings with Marc would be happening when Betty was in class for the foreseeable future.

 

Daniel found it a little weird that he was getting along so well with his creative director. Just like everyone else close to him, Marc knew for over a year that Alexis Summers was the person formally known as Alex Meade. Maybe it didn’t hurt so much because he and Marc only had a professional relationship. Technically, he was Daniel’s assistant for a few weeks before he moved to France.

 

Then maybe it was a case of ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend. They both wanted to take Wilhelmina down by any means necessary and the only way to do this was to work together. Marc was smart and knew what he was doing. He was also very blunt and pointed things out when Daniel did stupid things. Today’s stupid thing was pulling Alex out of daycare so he could sit in on their afternoon meeting as soon as Betty was gone for the day (Alex preferred to eat lunch in his office, anyway).

 

“You do realize that that if you keep pulling baby Suarez out of daycare for “Uncle Daniel” playtime, even Wilhelmina is going to figure out that you know that you are Alex’s father.” Marc gestured at the toddler playing in the corner, post-lunch.

 

“You know that I know?” Daniel asked incredulously and Marc gave him this look as if he thinks he’s an idiot. Although he sees that look a lot less lately, he remembers it from the pre-DJ days very well.

 

“Everybody but Betty and Wilhelmina know that you know that Alex is your child. The shallow half of the office thinks that you’re keeping the child on the down low because Betty is not supermodel pretty. The other half of the office that has worked with Betty thinks that she is keeping it a secret, because she doesn’t want people to think that she got her job on her back, even if anybody that knows Betty knows that is not the case. Thankfully for you, Wilhelmina severely underestimates your intelligence and is convinced you are a bleeding heart, who adores babies because you feel guilty for missing his own son’s early years.” Marc snickered. Apparently, Nico was doing her job well.

 

“Betty still doesn’t think I know?” He ignored the Wilhelmina thing. He doesn’t care that Wilhelmina Slater thinks that he’s stupid. He did get straight A’s in all his writing classes (even if he’d barely bothered to show up for any other classes). That assumption of hers can be quite useful.

 

“She lets me hang out with Alex whenever I want. I am one of his emergency contacts. Are you sure?”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. I am also an emergency contact for baby fashionista. Betty is very trusting.” Marc shrugged.

 

“You’re also her best friend and her boss.” Daniel said pointedly.

 

“We’re not friends.” Marc denied.

 

“Okay, we are friends but she is more Cliff’s friend than my friend. Okay, we’re friends.” Marc finally acknowledged. “I don’t know how it happened but once the little churro gets a hold of you she doesn’t let go.”

 

“She’s like that.” He said with a smile.

 

“At this point, I think it’s just pure denial. She expects you to yell at her for keeping Alex’s paternity from you. The fact that you turn a section of your office into Alex Playland doesn’t exactly correlate with this idea she has in her mind.”

 

“I have not turned a part of my office into Alex’s Playland.” He says defensively. Marc just points his hand at the collection of stuff animals lining the floor.

 

“Those are DJ’s toys.” Marc just gave him a look at that.

 

“Well, DJ did pay for most of them. He likes having a little brother.” Daniel told him with a shrug as he heard a commotion outside his office.

 

Look, I don’t care if Mr. Meade is in a meeting, Ms. Slater wants him to sign these right away.” He heard Nico said a little loudly.

 

“She is calling her Ms. Slater.” Marc asked incredulously.

 

“Probably because it beats the alternative,” Daniel said as he opened his door.

 

“Nico is always allowed in.” He told Ruth quietly, so no one else would overhear.

 

“Not if Betty is in there, I’m too young to walk in on something like that.” Nico smirked as she walked into his office. Daniel quickly shut the door before behind her.

 

“There is nothing like that going on with me and Betty.” He told her defensively.

 

“At the moment, anyway.” Marc said pointing to Alex and Daniel just rolled his eyes.

 

“Which is just a shame because maybe if you guys were doing something in your office, we all would not be exposed to all this sexual tension.”

 

“Nico,” Daniel admonished.

 

“Just because I’m 16 doesn’t mean I am innocent. I’m only six years younger than your girlfriend and only four years younger than her when you’ve got together and made that adorable little heartbreaker.” She said this in a way that made him feel like a dirty old man.

 

“Why are you here?” Daniel asked as he crossed his arms.

 

“I thought you were supposed to keep your distance from Danny boy, otherwise mommy dearest will get angry.”

 

“Hiding from Carlo.” She said with a shiver as she sat on Daniel’s desk. “He is so creepy. He’s making me track down lavender goat’s milk and almond baby butter for Friday’s shoot.

 

“I didn’t even think that particular pop superstar/supermodel ate food.” Daniel said incredulously.

 

“None of the Models eat Daniel, at least in this country.” Marc said with a shake of his head. “You were spoiled by the French models. Those are beauty treatments. Deidra from makeup can help you out.”

 

“Duly noted,” she smirked. “Wilhelmina is okay if I hang out with you now. Actually, I think she’s planning on making me your assistant again. Carlo is threatened by my presence.”

 

“Which explains why he is sending you on a wild goose chase for obscure beauty products. Really, you would think that he would come up with something more creative.” Marc remarked.

 

“I doubt that’s the only reason she is making you my assistant again.”

 

“I may have convinced her that the wonderful Ruth is the secret of your success and without her, you would fail miserably.” Nico smirked and Daniel wasn’t surprised at all.

 

“She never did look over your portfolio of work from MODE Paris?” Marc asked dubiously.

 

“No. I’m not even sure she’s familiar with your writing work from Hudson.” Nico confirmed as she got up from Daniel’s desk.

 

“So she’s planning on you being her double agent?” Marc asked dubiously.

 

“Exactly. Although I think at this point it’s a triple agent. I’m okay because I get to play with Alex now.” She said walking over to the one-year-old. At this point he was willing to do anything that would get her away from Wilhelmina, even for a little bit.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

“You can’t be serious. You were the one who started claiming your little plastic surgeries as business expenses. I learned that trick from you.” A furious Wilhelmina Slater told her as she sat with her, Claire, and Harry or something from accounting. Honestly, she couldn’t bother to remember.

 

The only member of accounting she knew by name was Kenny and that was because the man was sleeping with her daughter. Other than his pension to sneak into the ladies bathroom because it’s cleaner and he is a little germ-o-phobic, she has yet to find fault with the man. Unfortunately, she was working with Harold or something, because it would be too obvious to Wilhelmina if her daughter’s boyfriend were the one auditing the MODE accounts.

 

Honestly it doesn’t even matter because all the infractions were real. They knew it would be because she’s known for years that Wilhelmina has gone over budget because of creative accounting. Unfortunately, she could never say anything. At first, it was because Wilhelmina threatened to go to the press about Amanda. You could convince her to do many things if you put Amanda at risk. It was one of the reasons why she is probably the least mad at Betty for not telling anyone about being blackmailed. (Oh, she was angry, but mostly at Wilhelmina.)

 

Once she knew about her affair with Bradford, she used that. Faye never cared if Claire knew the truth. Actually, she wanted her to know the truth. Maybe part of her felt that if Claire knew what her husband was doing; she would actually leave him. She did eventually, but not until a little French boy stole her heart and made her realize that she had to stop drinking and she couldn’t do that if she stayed in a toxic marriage with Bradford. However, Faye did not want anyone to think that she got her job on her back. She earned MODE through blood, sweat, tears, and giving up her only daughter to be raised in suburbia without her.

 

Once, Amanda knew the truth and she lets go of Bradford for good, Wilhelmina was the one with her hooks in him. At that point, it didn’t matter if Wilhelmina was putting her Botox on the company card, because Bradford would paid for it regardless. The man never gave you his time or his affection, but he had no trouble giving expensive gifts. The fact that he left her Meade Publications was testament to that.

 

“The only time I have ever billed Meade Publications for plastic surgery was for rhinoplasty after a certain model who will remain nameless broke my nose during a photo shoot.” Faye defended herself.

 

“In her defense, she did find out that you were sleeping with her husband.” Claire jested.

 

“That’s no excuse. You never broke my nose.” She joked back.

 

“I prefer hair pulling.”

 

“Can we please get on with this? I have a dinner meeting with DLS Lingerie.” Wilhelmina said looking at her watch impatiently.

 

“I hope you’ll be able to do that on a $400 budget unless you want to use your own money. The magazine world is changing and we can’t afford these special purchases and $2000 champagne lunches.” Faye explained.

 

“That $2000 champagne lunch resulted in years’ worth of advertising from A+juicy Apparel.” Wilhelmina said defensively as she got up from her seat.

 

“Yes, and yesterday, Daniel convinced Bryan’s boutique to buy twice as many pages with a trip to Coney Island with the kids.” Claire pointed out with a smile.

 

“You can do a lot with $400.” The boring accounting remarked.

 

“You cannot even buy decent wine for $400.” Wilhelmina shot back.

 

“You have your own money for that. We do pay you enough,” Faye said dismissively. “Any other big purchases will need to be approved by either Daniel or myself.”

 

“We are supposed to be equals,” Wilhelmina practically screamed.

 

“Well, until you can prove that I can trust you with the money, Daniel is in charge of the budget.” As she said those words, Faye was very happy that her stepdaughter taught Daniel the value of money. If it weren't for her, he would be as bad as Wilhelmina. At that point, she dismissed both Wilhelmina and Harold, but only he left.

 

“We both know what this is really about. There are better ways to trim the budget. For example, we can get rid of some of our support staff. Marc and Daniel don’t actually need their own assistant. They are practically joined at the hip anyway.”

 

“I believe we had this conversation last week, Betty stays.” She said angrily.

 

“I didn’t mean Betty. You know what they said ‘last one hired, first one fired.'” Wilhelmina smirked.

 

Faye was not surprised. She was expecting this actually, although not this soon. Faye was purposely having Nico feed Wilhelmina false information. The biggest thing was to convince her that Ruth was a fashion genius and the reason Daniel was succeeding at MODE.

 

“Besides, Nico misses working for Daniel. I’m sure she can fill in when Betty is in class or nursing.” Wilhelmina’s voice is dripping with false innocence. “In her mind she was smiling at the words. Phase two was already a month ahead of schedule. She was sure it would take weeks before Wilhelmina would put Nico back with Daniel as her personal spy.

 

“No, both Marc and Daniel need their own assistant.” Claire told Wilhelmina without prompting from her.

 

“However, I think Nico working with Marc and Betty is a good ideal. It will be a learning experience for her.”

 

“Actually, I think it would be better if she works with Betty and Daniel.” Wilhelmina suggested. “They did single-handedly convinced, Margarita to shoot our Baby Love Issue.”

 

“We are not calling the January cover that.” Faye said annoyed. “Also, I don’t think it would be good for Betty to work with Daniel right now. Things are delicate.”

 

“Then she will just have to get over it. This is my magazine.” Wilhelmina said finally leaving her office.

 

“Find, do whatever you want,” She said with fake acquiescence. However, as soon as the door was shut, Faye was smiling.

 

“You set her up?”

 

“Of course I did. You know my stance on making Wilhelmina miserable. On the plus side, Daniel and Betty do good work together, even when they’re having interpersonal problems.”

 

“They also make beautiful grandbabies.” Claire remarked wistfully.

 

“Yes and I would like a few more 5 to 10 years from now.” Faye quipped.

 

“The fact that they’re not speaking to each other except through text messages, that doesn’t seem highly probable.” Claire said sadly.

 

“That’s why I maneuvered things this way.” Faye smirked. “Now they have no choice, but to talk to each other.”

 

“You truly are evil. I’m glad we are now on the same side.” Claire smiled at her.

 

“Me too,” Faye said, realizing that it was good to have a friend in the woman who used to be her rival.


	26. Show Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter.

It was Friday and Daniel was worried because, for the last week, Wilhelmina had been unusually quiet. Not once has she criticized one of his ideas during staff meetings or with advertisers. She allowed his idea for the December cover to go unchanged. Wilhelmina didn’t even complain when Daniel significantly slashed her budget for the November cover or refused to reimburse her for the thousand dollars that she spent an alcohol wining and dining the representative from DLS lingerie, especially because they didn’t buy any advertisements (if they bought any advertisements he would have reimbursed her). She didn’t even complain when Nico started spending more time in Daniel’s office and even went out for pizza with him and DJ the night before. 

She didn’t say anything when Daniel stated emphatically that they were sticking to Faye’s original plan for September fashion week. They could make a splash in February, but he didn’t have the energy to redo anything just days before. Daniel was not looking forward to another Fashion Week. He just reminded himself that New York Fashion Week is nowhere near as insane as Paris Fashion Week. Besides, he also had to get a birthday present for Alex and he barely had time, as it was. He wasn’t adding more work just to satisfy Wilhelmina’s narcissism. 

Right now, Wilhelmina sat quietly as Marc broke the wonderful news that Betty managed to convince Tim and Chloe to allow baby Elizabeth to make her media debut on pages of MODE with all proceeds going to the Elizabeth Chloe Foundation for breast cancer research. 

“How exactly did she get this interview and photo shoot?” Wilhelmina asked after listening quietly to Marc’s announcement. “I bet it was step mommy dearest and she’s using you as a shill.” By Wilhelmina standards, that was being nice, which had Daniel petrified. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. 

“Our fearless CEO had nothing to do with this. It was all our little Betty.” Marc said smiling. “Our little Churro is BFFs with the fabulous Chloe and her recently stolen boyfriend, she had dinner with the couple just last week, despite the fact that they’re laying low since the early birth of the baby and convince them to do our magazine.” 

So, apparently, when Betty skipped a very family dinner to have dinner with her friends Tim and Chloe and spend time with their new baby apparently, it was that Tim and Chloe. Daniel was a little shocked that Betty forgot to mention she was friends with two of the hottest celebrities around. 

“I wouldn’t say we’re best friends, we just bonded over the fact that both of us lost our mothers to breast cancer. Although my stepmom did not specifically arrange this, if it wasn’t for her, I probably wouldn’t have ended up at so many charity events with Chloe.” Okay, Betty’s genuine modesty was adorable. 

“She threw you a baby shower.” Marc said pointedly. 

“Wait, she threw you a shower?” Daniel questioned. “You never told me that.” He wanted to say ‘you never tell me anything’ but it was best not to say something like that in front of Wilhelmina now. They were all still pretending that he didn’t know about Alex. Daniel refused to be the one to end the farce. Maybe part of him was still hoping that Betty would tell him the Alex Suarez truth. 

“Yes I did. I even sent you pictures and video. You just didn’t recognize Chloe without makeup wearing jeans and a T-shirt.” Betty said, slightly annoyed. 

“You didn’t say she was Chloe Voight.” Daniel said. By this point, Daniel should get used to Betty not telling him stuff. It felt like he didn’t know the woman he was in love with at all. She kept too much stuff close to the chest. 

Yes, he still loved her but he was also highly annoyed with her. 

“To me, she’s just Chloe.” Betty shrugged and to Daniel that made sense. He was never Daniel Meade to her, just Daniel. That was one of the things he found most enduring about her. He could see Chloe discovering the same thing. As a fellow celebrity, He could see how that could be intoxicating. 

“Anyway, I told her about Alex doing the shoot for January with Margarita, so the paparazzi will stop stalking me to get a picture of Faye Somers’ grandson and they thought it was a good idea, especially when I said that mode would be willing to give a large donation to the Elizabeth-Chloe Foundation in Elizabeth’s name.” 

He smiled to himself at that last part, of course, Betty would always be thinking of other people. Then he frowned, realizing that his child was going to be even more of a target when people found out that Bradford Meade’s son had a child with Faye Somers’ stepdaughter. The vultures will never leave Betty and Alex alone. 

“They named her Elizabeth. That’s so pedestrian.” Wilhelmina remarked, coldly. “I expected something more creative from a woman who exchanged vials of blood with her first husband.”

“Well, they wanted to name her Chutney, but I reminded them any child they had would be subjected to bullying regardless because of who they are and it may be best not to give her a name that would lead to more. They decided to name her after Chloe’s mother instead. Okay, they decided to name her Elizabeth after I told them about being called Ugly Betty and granny panties from junior high onward.” 

“I bet you can’t wait for your high school reunion. I’m personally doing your reunion outfit.” Marc said with a smirk. “As much as I enjoy a good hilarious celebrity baby name, you did that child a huge favor because now she doesn’t have to change her name the moment she turns eighteen. That alone grants you godmother of the year status.” Marc quipped before continuing. 

“There is another condition for granting MODE this exclusive is that Betty oversees the entire thing because they trust her judgment.” 

“I’m sure once we explained that it would be in their best interest to have a more senior person overseeing the shoot, such as myself…” Wilhelmina started, but Marc cut her off. 

“Let me rephrase that.” Marc said forcefully. “If Betty is not in charge, Tim and Chloe will not do MODE. Betty is the only reason they’ve agreed to be in the magazine in the first place. Two of the biggest stars on the planet are essentially doing this as a personal favor to Betty.” 

“So, because everybody loves Betty were getting the exclusive of the century as long as the fashionably challenged one gets to be in charge?” Wilhelmina asked impatiently. 

“Essentially, yes.” Marc said simply not upset that he will have to take a step back from such an important photo shoot and interview. 

“It’s fine. Betty’s good at what she does and I trust her judgment.” Daniel said, supporting Betty. He knew she would do a good job. 

“Of course you would stick up for her.” Wilhelmina mumbled in French. Apparently, he was much more fluid in the language than he thought he was. 

“How long do we have to prepare?” Daniel asked. 

“Two months. They don’t want to do it until the week before Thanksgiving. Faye already invited Tim and Chloe for Papi’s Thanksgiving spectacular. We figured it would be best just to do it all around the same time. Also like Alex, Elizabeth was a preemie and well it’s not good for her to be around so many people just yet.” 

“It would be perfect for the baby love issue.” He was pretty sure Wilhelmina was being sarcastic. Although one could never tell with Wilhelmina because the Botox has frozen her face. 

“Actually, we may be able to use it in the December issue. We don’t want to sit on something like this for too long.” Wilhelmina started to give him the look but stopped herself. This was not going to be good. 

“Regardless, I think this is a major coup for young Miss Suarez.” Okay, now Wilhelmina was saying something nice about Betty, which had Daniel worried. He just knew something bad was going to happen any moment now, which was why he was glad Alex was in day care 20 floors away and DJ was in school. 

“This leads into my next announcement. Now normally I would wait until after Fashion Week to make a major personnel change like this, but because Betty managed to land the baby Elizabeth exclusive I believe she deserves to be rewarded. Faye and Claire have accepted my proposal to move Betty to the position of Daniel’s assistant.” 

‘And so it begins.’ Daniel thought to himself. He also wondered why his mom and Faye agreed to the move. Daniel and Betty were barely able to be professional and that was mostly because they could avoid each other. Okay, it was mostly because they were or rather, Betty was functioning in complete denial and Daniel just wanted to spend time with his child. 

“Don’t worry, Roof you’ll be working with me.” Okay, that explains why they said yes. If Rufe worked directly for Wilhelmina, it would be much easier for her to keep an eye on the woman and maybe find the smoking gun to connect her to Bradford’s death. After weeks of trying, they still have nothing conclusive. 

“Now just to make things fair, Carlo has volunteered to work with Marc.” Considering the slightly angry and surprised look on his face, it was obvious that Carlo did not consent to anything. 

“Nico will also help out, since Betty has other responsibilities,” Daniel is not at all shocked that Wilhelmina is placing Nico in his office to watch him. Faye expected it eventually. Although, maybe a part of Daniel was hoping that the woman wasn’t as evil as Daniel assumed and would not misuse her child like this, but he was wrong. 

“Betty is in classes a few days a week and we all know that it’s a full-time job taking care of Daniel’s son. She could use all the help she can get.” So this is what she was planning. As soon as she said the words Daniel just smiled to himself. At least, he wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. However, Betty looked petrified. Also, it looked like Megan was halfway ready to text message the tabloids. Daniel hated that woman and wasn’t at all shocked that she was planning on selling out his son to make a couple of bucks. 

“Okay, meeting over.” Daniel said, quickly. “Everybody out of the conference room unless you happen to be my co-EIC or are my new assistant. Also, if Megan or anybody else in this room for that matter even thinks about telling the tabloids about Alex, I will -- actually, I’ll just let Mrs. Somers-Suarez take care of it and you know how protective she is of her grandson. She still being sued by that reporter she knocked out last month.” Daniel said taking Megan’s blackberry from her as everybody, but Wilhelmina, Betty and Nico left the room. Actually, most were running by that point. 

“Nico, why are you still here?” Daniel asked turning to the teenager. Despite their complicated relationship, Daniel did not want to start cursing out her mother with the teenager in the room. 

“You said for everybody to leave except for Ms. Slater and your assistant. As of about five minutes ago, I am your assistant again when I am not taking classes online.” She took out her cell phone to check the time. 

“This is not a conversation — I…” considering the look that Nico was giving her if he said any variation of ‘you are too young to hear this’ it would just turn out badly for him. 

“This is going to take a little while and I’m supposed to be leaving to get DJ and Justin from school. Can you please call the school, and let them know I’m going to be a little late picking the boys up? Actually, I’m going to be very late.” He said looking at his watch. The editor's meeting already went twenty minutes over. 

“Maybe, you should call my mom and see if she can get Justin and DJ.” He didn’t exactly want to ask his mom for a favor, but he did not have a choice at the moment.   
“She’s on her way to Paris to yell at your former boss and as you know Faye is stuck in meetings until 7. I could go get Justin and DJ myself.” Nico volunteered. 

“Unfortunately, they won’t let anybody under 18 pick him up, especially someone not on the list and they wouldn’t let me put you on the list.” Daniel informed her. 

“What about Papi?” Betty suggested. 

“Unavailable.” That’s how Daniel ended up agreeing to pick up Justin and bring him to Mode for the afternoon in the first place. 

“I have the list, I’ll find somebody.” Nico shrugged, walking towards the door. 

“I could go get him.” Betty volunteered in an obvious effort to get out of there as fast as possible. Actually, she was already out the door. 

“She can find someone else. There’s lots of people on the list.” He said putting an arm on Betty’s shoulder to keep her from leaving. 

“Isn’t this touching. If you need a family moment I can come back later.” Wilhelmina snickered and looked impatiently at her nails. 

“I was trying to get your daughter out of her because, unlike you, I don’t feel the need to embarrass you publicly.” Daniel said as he shut the door and lowered the blinds. 

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX  
Betty was petrified. For weeks, she has been trying to figure out how to tell Daniel about Alex in a way that would not result in him hating her forever and then Wilhelmina did it for her in the worst possible way. She’s sure that as soon as she gets out of this meeting everybody who didn’t know that Alex was Daniel son would know. The MODE rumor mill was vicious that way. Half the people in this office already thought that she had her job because she is Faye Somers stepdaughter. She doesn’t need them to think that she slept her way to the top, as well.

She was surprised that Daniel didn’t look angry. Actually, his initial reaction was to smile. She’s not even sure how to interpret that. When Hilda told Justin’s father about being pregnant his reaction was - his reaction was the reason Betty was completely terrified when she found out she was pregnant in the first place. This is not the reaction that Betty was expected. 

However, as the door was closed Daniel looked furious. Now this was the reaction that Betty was expecting from the beginning. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for Daniel’s anger, but it never was directed at her. 

“What the hell were you thinking announcing our personal business like that in front of the entire office?” Daniel screamed as soon as the blinds were successfully closed. 

“I thought you had a need to know that you had personal business with Ms. Suarez.” Wilhelmina said coldly and Daniel just started laughing. Betty wasn’t expecting that reaction. 

“Oh Willie, you didn’t think I knew?” Daniel said mockingly. “You don’t think I can keep up with you? I know all your plays. I know you think I’m some lost idiot child, but that guy died when his brother did.” 

As far as everyone else knew, Alex Meade was still dead and Alexis Summers was the illegitimate transgender daughter of Bradford and one of his former secretaries. Betty knew it was necessary to keep the charade up with everybody, but especially Wilhelmina. Although, honestly Betty cared more about the fact that Daniel already knew Alex was his son. 

“Personally I would love if you would leave my child out of your schemes to take over. Because the only thing it accomplishes is making a lot of people angry with you. I mean threatening a scared 21-year-old with the life of our unborn child in an effort to keep me out of the country so it would be easier to get your hooks into Bradford. You expected that to work?” Daniel asked cynically. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wilhelmina said nonplussed. 

“Of course you don’t. But I’m not stupid and I had a second DNA test ordered the moment Alex was born a preemie. If he was Wilbur’s child, he wouldn’t have been in the neonatal intensive care for two weeks. The DNA test thing was too obvious. I mean we would have figured it out eventually when Betty was 6 weeks late, if nothing else. Really, this has to be your worst ridiculous scheme ever, but it’s better than what you did last time.” 

“Sometimes I think you’re as delusional as your mother.” Wilhelmina said walking towards the door. 

“Whatever you say Wilhelmina. I don’t talk about the fact that your sister is in a psychiatric hospital because she killed her ex-boyfriend or about the implosion of your marriage to Nico’s father, so I preferred if you leave my kids out of whatever little head games you want to play. Alex and DJ are off-limits. Do we understand each other?” Daniel asked, looking directly at Wilhelmina. 

“Perfectly,” Wilhelmina said as she grabbed the door. “I’ll just leave you two to make out then. I’m sure the table will support someone of her weight. One would think you would have lost the baby weight already.” 

“God, I hate her.” Daniel mumbles as soon as Wilhelmina was gone. 

“You knew?” She asked angrily. She’s been worrying for the last year how to tell him and he already knew everything. “You knew everything and you never said anything? I had to deal with Wilhelmina’s mind games alone for nearly a year for no reason.” Betty was yelling at him at this point. “Do you know how much I’ve agonized about telling you?” 

“Yet, you never told me, not about the fake test and not about Wilhelmina threatening our child.” Now this was the anger, she was expecting from the beginning. “Do not get overly self-righteous on me right now. You knew for the last year and you never told me.” 

“Actually, it’s only been 11 ½ months, but so have you.” Betty spat back. 

“I just lied to Wilhelmina to keep her off balance. Despite how obvious it was, I didn’t figure it out maybe because I was too busy dealing with Lucy. I don’t know. Maybe I was afraid to accept something that I wanted so badly. Unfortunately, I found out the Alex truth from your stepmom after Amanda accidentally told my 11-year-old that not only is Alex his little brother, but I’m not his biological father.” It is at that moment that Betty realized that she never considered how this would affect DJ and she should have. 

“Marc told me about that or rather the last part anyway. Is he okay?” She asked with genuine concern. 

“Not at first. He was a crying mess and I had no idea why until I accidentally overheard Amanda’s voicemail. So actually, I found out Alex was my son from Amanda.” 

“I’m sor…” Betty started, but couldn’t get the words out 

“You don’t need to apologize.” 

“I want to.” She whispered as Daniel grabbed her hand. 

“Not right now. We are not ready for apologies, especially when you don’t completely understand what you did wrong.” That last part was whispered that Betty still heard Daniel. 

“Okay, but why didn’t you confront me earlier? Why didn’t you…” Again, the words were caught in her throat. She didn’t exactly know how to articulate everything she has feared for the last few weeks if not months. 

“Part of me would like to say it was because it was better for Alex’s safety if Wilhelmina assumed I was just another clueless trust fund baby for as long as we could keep up the charade. Now I think I was trying to avoid this confrontation.” Daniel said sitting on the edge of the conference room table. 

“So you hate me?” To her surprise reached out his hand and guided her to sit beside him. 

“I don’t hate you.” Daniel said putting an arm around her. “I don’t think that’s possible, even after this.” 

“I thought you would,” She whispered into his chest as tears started to fall. 

“I’m sure Wilhelmina assumed the same thing.” Daniel started to joke, before his face became serious. “That fucking bitch. This was just another trap and we almost walked right into it.” 

“You mean she wants us to not be able to work with each other?” Betty asked worriedly. 

“Possibly or maybe she assumes I will get so angry that DJ and I will be back on the first plane to Paris and she will have her magazine back.” Betty’s entire body tensed at the suggestion.   
“Even if I were upset and confused right now, I’m not leaving.” Daniel said actually, kissing her on the forehead. 

“You’re not?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Look, even if I wanted to DJ wouldn’t let me. He threw a fit at just the possibility of being away from his new baby brother.” Daniel’s words made her feel even worse about keeping Alex from DJ. 

“I’m sorry-I didn’t think about DJ and I…” She was cut off by Daniel’s fingers to her lips. 

“Look, we can talk about this stuff later, tomorrow even. Wilhelmina expects us to be so distracted by our personal issues that I let her step in and take over the magazine. But we can’t let that happen. She hurt both of us and I refuse to let her take anything else, including MODE.” Daniel said forcefully. 

“You’re right we need to focus on other things right now. Also, I’m not entirely sure who Nico got to pick up Justin and DJ, so we probably should have over to the school.” Betty said getting up from the table. 

“I’ll go. I’ll even bring Alex with me, he could use the sunshine.” Daniel said, standing up. 

“I’ll go with you because we still need to talk about this. We need to make up a visitation schedule and…” Daniel pressed his fingers to her lips again. 

“Tomorrow is going to be the last day of sanity before pre-fashion week craziness begins. Breakfast tomorrow at that cute diner two blocks from your apartment? I’ll bring DJ you bring Alex.” 

“Okay,” by the time she answered him, Daniel was gone. 

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

After arranging for someone to pick up Justin and DJ that will probably result in Daniel wishing he could fire her, Nico made her way back to her mother’s office to pick up her computer and other things so she can move into. Because she couldn’t stand working next to Carlo Wilhelmina set aside a portion of her office for Nico to work from. She just had a desk in the corner, but it gave her a place to do her class work. 

After much negotiating or rather arguing between her mom and Faye, it was decided that Nico would be doing online classes this school year, along with her internship at Mode instead of going back to France. She prefers this. None of her real friends went to that overly pretentious school anyway and this way she would get to see her friends more than twice a year at breaks. She was a grabbing a few things from under her desk, such as her favorite pair of Tenney shoes that her mother hated for her to wear when Carlo and Wilhelmina ran into the office. 

“You’re making me work for him without even asking?” Carlo said in a tone that was as close to yelling as anybody would use on Wilhelmina. At that point, Nico decided it was best for her to sit under the desk until this was over. 

“You forget, I’m your boss. What I say goes” Wilhelmina told him forcefully. 

“And before that, Marc St. James had my job. I was his replacement. Now you want me to work for him.” Obviously Carlo was unhappy about his demotion. 

“Yes, and within two years he has my old job. I only work with the best and I need you to help me get him back on my side.” Wilhelmina told him. 

“It might be possible if you stop antagonizing him.” Nico thought to herself. 

“I don’t think that’s possible, he hates you. Besides, you don’t need him. You have me.” Carlo told her. Nico could sense a hint of jealousy in his words. 

“Then, I want to know what he’s doing, and you’re the only one I trust to get that information. The Tim and Chloe thing caught me off guard. I didn’t even know the legacy was godmother of the most sought out child in the celebrity universe right now. I need to know stuff like this.” Wilhelmina almost yelled. 

“If you knew in advance, you would have made sure that you were the one in charge.” Carlo suggested. 

“Now, Daniel Meade’s baby’s Mama is in charge of the most important shoot that MODE has had all year. I need eyes and ears in the enemy camp. The Betty situation should keep Daniel occupied for a while, but I need you to keep an eye on Marc.” 

Nico rolled her eyes. She obviously doesn’t know Betty and Daniel as well as she thinks she does. Things may be awkward but Nico had full faith that they would still be able to get the job done solely for the fact that Daniel refused to let Wilhelmina takeover his magazine. 

“You know I would do anything for you. You just have to ask.” He closer to Wilhelmina.   
“There is one good thing about me no longer being your assistant.” Carlos said going in to kiss her mom. But she pushed him away. Carlo looks very upset. Nico was happy for this because that may have induced vomiting otherwise. 

“Why are you pushing me away now? You said that we couldn’t be together anymore because I was your assistant but now that I’m not…” Okay, Nico may vomit, anyway. She did think her mom had better taste than that. The man made her skin crawl. 

“Just because you report directly to Marc now doesn’t mean anything has changed. Sleeping with you was a mistake. I was lonely because Bradford and I just broke up because he was trying to put his marriage back together again. It was just sex.” Wilhelmina said coldly. 

“It’s always just sex with you. I didn’t expect anything else. But at least, it was good sex. You never cared about Bradford. You were just with him to get ahead. He was just another part of your brilliant plan.” Carlos said trying to put an arm around her but Wilhelmina pulled away. 

“I wouldn’t say that. If nothing else, Bradford was a very good friend. That man cared more for Nico than her actual father. He put her in his will. In contrast, I have yet to see a penny from my former husband since I caught him with Nico’s fifteen-year-old babysitter. I even have to put his name on her Christmas presents. In addition, I’ve been working very hard these last few weeks to make sure he can’t touch what Bradford gave her. He wasn’t perfect but at least Bradford never fucked the underage and he took care of his family.” 

Okay, that was something that no one ever told her. She knew that her dad did something bad to trigger the divorce, but that was… Nico doesn’t even know how the process what she just heard. (Although, coughing probably wasn’t a good reaction.) Also, she wasn’t expecting her mom to talk about Bradford so fondly, especially because she most likely killed him. 

“I’m not ready for another relationship and I don’t want you to be a fuck buddy. That arrangement isn’t conducive to the work environment.” 

“But you’re not my boss anymore now that I’m working for Mr. St. James.” Carlo tried to kiss her again. 

What is with this guy? 

“Even though drunk and drunker have essentially clipped my wings, I’m still EIC of this magazine and I can’t be screwing around with the assistance.” Wilhelmina said rebuking him again. “That’s Daniel’s job. He’s probably screwing her on the conference table as we speak.” 

“I’m going to need to call the cleaning crew.” Carlo quipped. 

“Don’t think of this as a demotion, but as a special project. I already told you that I need you to keep an eye on Marc. I wasn’t expecting him to get something like the baby Elizabeth exclusive. He’s good and I want to make sure that he doesn’t have my job in two years. If you care about me, you’ll keep an eye on him. And then once I have control of MODE, you will have his job.” 

“That’s not necessarily the reward I want, but I’ll take it,” Carlos said leaving. 

“So how much did you hear?” Wilhelmina asked walking over to Nico’s desk and pulling her up. For a moment, Nico was worried. It wasn’t like she was purposely spying on the woman, well, no more than usual. 

“I was trying to get my tennis shoes before I move into Daniel’s office. Unfortunately, I now know my mom slept with her creepy assistant post breakup with Mr. Meade who was like the only decent boyfriend you’ve had in the last 10 years. I also found out my sperm donor destroyed our family and your marriage by screwing my babysitter, my underage babysitter. I’m older than her right now. Also I am not even important enough for him to send gifts to. It’s enough to make me raid Betty’s chocolate stash.” She said with a shiver. 

“How long did you know I was there?” Nico asked once she composed herself as her mother looked for her desk. 

“Not soon enough to know not to say anything about your father. That’s something I never wanted to do know.” Her mom sounded sincere as she spoke. “Here,” Wilhelmina handed Nico a box of French chocolate. 

“If you’re going to eat something that calorie laden it should be something good. Betty’s chocolate drawer is probably stuffed with Hershey bars.” Although what shocked Nico the most was Wilhelmina had one of the chocolates. She also drink entire glass of wine, but that wasn’t surprising at all. 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to whoever guesses the identity of the person picking up Justin and DJ.


	27. You Can’t Choose Your Family; You Can Only Choose to Love Them Unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I just want to confirm that Wilhelmina did not know Nico was in the room until she started coughing in the last chapter. So, anything she said before that point was not said merely for the purpose of manipulating Nico.   
> Also, thank you to everybody who accurately guessed who Nico called. Your names will be at the end of the chapter. However, start reading to find the answer.

Alexis wondered how bad the situation was when Daniel’s assistant, Nico, called her and asked her to pick up DJ and Justin from school. According to the text message, she just received from her boyfriend, Jamie predicted that police were involved. Alexis believed it’s mostly because Jordan was on assignment in the Midwest somewhere and Jamie was trying not to strangle the head of Atlantic Apparel,who doesn’t like the fact he has a ‘friend’ who just happens to be transgender. 

Considering, she hasn’t seen Baby Alex since the funeral, Alexis was pretty sure she lost her babysitting privileges. Okay, she was pretty sure she lost all babysitting privileges after Betty cursed her out and told her that she would never trust her with Alex again. According to Jamie, Alex had been at daycare ever since, even though Alex does not like it and spends most of his time with his Daddy Daniel or Grandma Faye. In the light of that, Alexis was shocked that Daniel put her on the list of people who could pick DJ up from school. 

She and Daniel have yet to sit down and talk about DJ, without lawyers present and she wasn’t expecting this at all. Honestly, she has spoken with her brother, maybe three or four times in the last month and two of those times involved lawyers and trying to figure out how the sign away the parental rights of somebody who was legally dead. Daniel’s lawyers hated her right now and Alexis is certain Daniel was of the same mind. The fact that Daniel trusted her to pick up DJ in an emergency gave Alexis hope that maybe someday, he will forgive her for what happened. 

Alexis was equally surprised that she was still on the list of people who could pick up Justin from school. Last school year, because she was Alex’s main babysitter she picked up Justin a lot from his ultra-posh junior high, when his mother or Faye were too busy. He liked to help her with the graphics for her website and blog. She also put in a special appearance when close minded classmates called him a certain F word because Justin prefers fashion week to football. It was her mission to make sure that Justin did not have to struggle the way she did. 

However, Alexis has not spoken to Hilda since her father’s funeral and honestly, she was convinced that Betty managed to turn the whole family against her. But according to Nico, she was on the list for both and there weren’t any other options. She was also less than ten blocks away and would not even need to take the subway. 

DJ didn’t even look at her when she walked into the classroom, which Alexis was completely expecting. Alexis had only spoken with her son/nephew twice since the young boy found out the unfortunate truth from Faye’s big mouth daughter, and even then it was only for a mere minute or two. Daniel said that he wasn’t ready to spend time with her and Alexis wasn’t going to push the issue. 

On the other hand, Justin hugged her, once they managed to convince the teacher in charge that she was DJ’s Aunt Alexis and Justin’s designated babysitter. It took a while, and Alexis would not be shocked if there’s a big article on page 6 tomorrow about her being Bradford Meade’s secret illegitimate daughter. 

She’s still not sure what to think of the fact that Bradford created a cover story that allowed her to keep up her identity as Alexis Summers and yet still allowed her to take her place as a Meade. Considering all the hateful things he said to her, she doesn’t understand why he did this. Unfortunately, she never will, because he is not around to ask. 

“I thought Uncle Daniel was coming to get us?” Justin asked as they waited for one of the Meade town cars to pick them up from outside the school. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Justin referred to Daniel as his uncle. 

“According to Nico, her mom told the entire office that Alex was his kid and now they’re talking it out.” Alexis explained in an effort to be honest with DJ and Justin. Her ‘nephew’ was never going to trust her, if all she did was lie to him. Thankfully, the car arrived just at that moment, and they were too busy getting inside the car to ask too many questions. 

“So that means we have time for ice cream? I don’t think we want to arrive at MODE until they’re done screaming at each other.” Justin suggested. 

“You don’t eat ice cream.” Alexis quipped, but maybe Justin had a point. When she was growing up Alexis hated to watch her mom and dad fight with each other. The fight before her mom stint in South Dakota rehab was the worst. And yes, she knew about the Cal Hartley indiscretion back then, but like everyone else, she had no clue whatsoever about Tyler.   
“Yes, but I think DJ may need junk food.” Justin whispered in her ear as he sat next to her considering that Justin was probably one of DJ’s few friends at school, he probably knew everything.   
“We can do ice cream.” She said getting in the car. 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX  
Twenty minutes later in ridiculous New York City traffic, they arrived outside the ice cream place two blocks away from the MODE offices. This was her favorite place because all the ice cream was made in-house. Alexis had loved this place as a kid. She remembered Bradford taking her there after a horrible day in the office. She would always ordered the mint chocolate chip and he would get strawberry and Alexis would always take a spoon of his ice cream. It felt weird being here without Bradford. This was their place. 

She sat down with her waffle cone trying not to think of the last time she was here with him. It was three years ago, when he was once again trying to convince her to marry Jordan and give him many grandchildren. Now it was more likely that Jordan would marry Jamie and Bradford already had a grandchild by her that he neglected to tell Alexis about. 

DJ reluctantly sat down next to her as Justin was still searching for something that would not completely wreck his diet. DJ was eating a cone of the mint chocolate chip. The whole thing was surreal. 

“So you like mint chocolate chip too? Alexis asked trying to find something to say to DJ. She wished that Justin would pick something and then come to the table because this was going to get awkward quickly. 

“So you’re my—“DJ trailed off not knowing what to say and Alexis can’t blame him. She’s been reading a lot of advice books for transgender parents, but this particular situation wasn’t covered. 

“Whatever you want me to be, but Aunt Alexis is my preference. Daniel is your father.” Alexis echoed her words from that email she sent Daniel weeks ago. 

“Because you didn’t want to be my father?” DJ asked with tears practically shining in his eyes. 

“It’s not about that DJ," Alexis explained with a shaky breath. “It’s not that I didn’t want to be your father. It’s that I didn’t want to be Alex Meade. I never felt right in that body. I just felt like every time I looked in the mirror the person staring back at me was wrong. Being Alex was killing me and I couldn’t take it anymore.” She tried to explain, but she’s not sure if this is something an almost 12-year-old can understand. Most adults have difficulties with it. 

“So you pretended to die to become Alexis?” DJ asked. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Alexis sighed. “I didn’t know about you until afterwards. At that point, I felt it was better for everybody involved that Daniel became your adoptive father.” 

“Why? Because you didn’t care about me?” DJ asked her in a broken voice. 

“No, it was because I do care about you.” DJ just gave her this look as if he did not believe a single word that she said. 

“It was better that way. I’m not sure what the French courts would think of somebody who preferred faking her death then dealing with everything. Daniel was a better option and I wasn’t willing to risk the French courts giving you to your grandparents. I care about you too much to let that happen.” Alexis told him with tears in her eyes. 

“They don’t care about me.” DJ made eye contact with his ice cream. “Father loves me.” 

“Of course he does. Daniel has always had such a big heart.” Alexis told him with a sad smile. 

“Yes he does.” DJ still would not look at her as he spoke. 

“I, on the other hand, am way too much like Bradford. Daniel is better for you. He is your real dad and I’m not going to take that away from you. DNA doesn’t matter. If you want me to be your Aunt Alexis I will be. If I’m just your father’s flaky sister that you occasionally have to deal with on family holidays, then that’s what I will be. If you want me to be that woman who is dating her dad’s friends, I will be. If you never want to see me again, then that’s okay too.” She closed her eyes as she spoke those words, hoping that DJ would not feel that way. 

“I don’t know what I want, except I don’t want the last option.” She smiled just a little bit at his words. 

“I guess that’s progress.” Alexis said just as Justin sat down at the table with a scoop of reduced sugar chocolate sorbet. For the moment, Alexis was being ignored, which gave her time to send an SOS text message to her boyfriend.   
xxxxxxxx   
Thanks to a certain text message he just received from Jamie, Daniel pushed Alex’s stroller as fast as possible to the ice cream parlor that he spent a good portion of his childhood at. Seriously, what was Nico thinking when she asked Alexis to pick up DJ and Justin? He was just thankful that Jamie sent him a text message about it. 

He was expecting screaming, crying and the throwing of food when he arrived. When DJ was upset he had a tendency to lash out and anybody in the vicinity suffered the fallout. Instead, he walked in on the scene of his sister and son talking about his classes this semester as Justin sat there checking his phone for the latest entertainment news. 

“I’m surprised you’re here. I didn’t think Nico was that desperate.” Daniel took a seat next to his sister. However, Baby Alex was already reaching out for her. It was at that moment that Daniel realized that his youngest son was much more familiar with his sister than him. It made sense because Alex had spent so much time with Alexis. 

“You were the one who put Aunt Alexis on the list of people who could pick me up from school.” DJ said indifferently. Oddly enough, it was Hilda that convinced him to put Alexis on the list in case of an emergency. However, he wasn’t expecting a last-minute deep and painful conversation to be classified as an actual emergency. Although the fight between Megan and fellow editor Divine that occurred immediately after may have. An actual desk was destroyed. 

“Also, she got us ice cream.” DJ said as he took the final bite of his cone. 

“Well, you can never go wrong with ice cream.” Daniel told his son. “Especially here. We used to go here all the time with your grandfather Bradford.” Daniel explained. 

“Usually, after he did something stupid,” Alexis said sadly. 

“When wasn’t dad doing something stupid?” Daniel shot back. 

“How did things go with Aunt Betty?” Justin asked after things got a little too quiet. 

“I’m not having this conversation with my son’s twelve-year-old cousin. So does this place have Mississippi mud pie ice cream?” Daniel said nervously. Coffee flavored ice cream was necessary at times like these.   
“I don’t know why you love coffee flavored ice cream so much.” Alexis said shaking her head.   
“Because it combines two of my favorite things together.” 

“Please tell me what happened. Mom needs to know in case she needs to yell at Aunt Betty for being an idiot again. Really she could've told you about baby Alex months ago.” Justin told him with a sigh. 

“Did everybody know that Alex was my son, but me?” Daniel asked putting his head down in his hands. 

“I did not.” DJ quipped. 

“Technically, you did. It’s fine. Justin, your aunt and I are having breakfast tomorrow to work out the specifics. Although don’t mention that to your mom until tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Of course I won’t say anything to her until later. I think you could also use some ice cream.” Justin said, getting up from the seat and grabbing DJ’s hand. “We will get you something with coffee in it and maybe, the vanilla ice cream or mango sorbet for Alex.” 

“Can Alex have ice cream now?” Daniel asked with concern, as the two boys left the table. 

“Yes.” Alexis answered quickly. “He’s been drinking regular milk products for a couple of months now, so there’s no risk of allergy. Technically, you’re supposed to wait until the child is one-year-old. But this is close enough for a couple of bites.” 

“It’s just slightly disconcerting that you know more about my son’s allergy history than I do.” Daniel grabbed his son back. 

“I told you with lawyers present why I did what I did. I was just doing the best I could to protect DJ and Alex.” 

“I know. Considering what Wilhelmina most likely did to Jordan, you probably made the right call.” Daniel admitted reluctantly. 

“The right call would have been to tear out her still beating heart before she got her hooks into dad.” Alexis mumbled under breath. 

“I’m not sure that’s possible because I’m not even sure she has a heart.” Daniel quipped, and Alexis laughed. “On an intellectual level, I completely understand why you did what you did, but I’m still jealous. You were there for more of Alex’s first year of life, than I was.” 

“Would it make you feel better to know that I made videos and told Alex all sorts of stories about us when we were kids?” 

“Marginally, you do know that they’re not going to come back for at least twenty minutes.” Daniel told his sister. “I’m sure they’re expecting us to talk things out.” 

“Probably,” Alexis sighed. “I’m personally surprised they did not take Alex with them.” That’s when DJ came back to the table for the sole purpose of taking Alex with him. There went their buffer. 

“So I saw you guys talking when I came in.” Daniel said after the silent got uncomfortable. 

“Yes, your son has a crush on his history teacher and about four girls. Justin, on the other hand, keeps talking about his friend Chris and his great sense of style.” Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Chris is a boy, right?” Alexis just gives him a weird look. 

“Oh, come on Alex, I figured out you are bi or whatever by the time, I was twelve.” 

“I think that was because you saw me, going down on Billy or Bobby or whatever, that one time in high school.” 

“I figured it out before then. That was just confirmation.” Daniel said with a shiver. 

“I didn’t even figure it out before then. Justin hasn’t figured it out yet either, so just don’t say anything. He’ll get there when he’s ready.” 

“I’m not going to.” Daniel shook his head. “So did you and DJ talk about…?” Daniel wasn’t even sure how to phrase this question. There was no very polite way to ask, ‘Did you talk to my son about the fact that you’re his biological father, sort of?’ 

“Our genetic family connection, a little,” Alexis said playing with a napkin on the table. “He doesn’t want me to disappear. That’s more than I expected.” 

“I don’t want you to disappear either.” Daniel whispered. 

“I’m not planning to.” She said, taking a drink of her water. “So what is really going on with you and Betty?” 

“We are going to need alcohol for that conversation. Honestly, I have no idea what’s going on with us. I don’t hate her, but…” Daniel trailed off, uncertain of how to articulate how he felt. 

“You don’t trust her.” Alexis supplied for him. 

“Exactly. Unfortunately, there’s a lot of that going around.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alexis actually sounded sincere. 

“Let’s not talk about it right now. That’s another conversation that requires alcohol.” Daniel groaned. 

“Fair enough. It’s going to take time for you to work things out with Betty. Just whatever happens, don’t sleep with her yet.” Daniel just rolled his eyes at that comment. 

“I’m not planning on it.” Alex just gave him the look. 

“I’m not.” Daniel told her defensively. 

“What happened right before dad’s funeral?” Really, Daniel should not be surprised that his sister knew about that. He told Jordan and of course, Jordan told her girlfriend. 

“I was in a really bad place emotionally.” Daniel defended his actions. 

“Exactly. And you’re still in a really bad place emotionally. You have a tendency to use sex when you’re upset.” 

“Considering, I was celibate for most of my time in France, I resent that.” Daniel told his sister, slightly annoyed. He was never that person, that everybody assumed him to be, and he was slightly upset that Alexis still saw him that way. 

“That just proves your new sexual drug of choice is Betty and only Betty. I’m actually kind of proud of you.” Alexis said with a broad smile. 

“I really hope the kids cannot hear you right now.” Daniel groaned. This is embarrassing. On the bright side, if he had any doubts that Alexis was still Alex on the inside, they were gone. 

“They are twelve-year-old boys. Remember, what we were like when we were twelve?” Daniel remembered that all too well. Daniel is pretty sure he made it to second base by that age. He was 14 when he went all the way and in hindsight, he wasn’t ready for it. 

“I was hoping they would turn out better than us.” Daniel said sadly. 

“They are less spoiled than we ever were. DJ actually asked if he could have a waffle cone.” 

“Money was tight when Lucy was sick and she refused to use a single euro from DJ’s trust account. 

“I am sorry.” Alexis said from out of nowhere. 

“I thought we already said we were not going to have apologies until alcohol was around.” 

“I’m sorry for a lot of things, not just that. Actually, what I most sorry about is not trusting you.” Alexis confessed. 

“It’s kind of the same thing. It would have been nice to know that my brother wasn’t dead, she just decided to become my sister and decided to fuck with dad in the process. I blamed myself for your suicide.” Daniel admitted. 

“I know and am sorry for that as well, but I’m the most sorry for not trusting you with who I really was. I should have told you about being in love with Jamie and dating Jordan to make Bradford happy.” Alexis told him sadly. 

“I thought you loved her as well?” Daniel asked confused. 

“I did, I still do. Otherwise, I think she would have left me a long time ago. But in the beginning I chose her because she was the type of woman dad wanted me to marry and have kids with. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this. Back then, I just…” Daniel cut her off. 

“You thought that when I found out I would act like dad? You know I’m nothing like that.” 

“I know that now.” Alexis sighed again. “I was just letting my fears and Wilhelmina screw with my head. I did miss you. I do miss you. I do love you, even when you’re being an asshole.” 

“I think that applies more to you but I feel the same way. Daniel said squeezing his sister’s hand. “Should we tell them it safe to bring the ice cream now? I’m going to have to go back to the office at some point to face Wilhelmina the Dragon. I hate the week before Fashion Week.” 

“Poor baby,” Alexis said with a mock pout. “They should probably bring you a double. Oh look, there they are and apparently your son knows that you prefer ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.” Daniel couldn’t help but grin when Alexis referred to DJ as his son. It felt good. 

“Shut up Alex.” He threw a napkin at her. 

“You know you’re the only one who can get away with calling me that.” Alexis pouted. 

“I know.” Daniel smirked at her. Maybe, things were not perfect with him and Alexis but they were getting better. And if he can get here with Alexis, figuring out everything with Betty should be easy, right? 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize to everybody looking forward to the Betty and Daniel conversation. Alexis and Daniel took over this chapter, but it needed to happen. This is just as much an Alexis and Daniel story as it is a Betty and Daniel story.   
> The plan is for Betty & Daniel fluff in the next chapter. I’m also now taking guesses on how long Daniel and Betty will go without having sex. Right now where in early September. I’m tempted to make a poll. 
> 
> The people who guessed that Alexis was the designated person to pick up Justin and DJ are as follow: SlytherinQueen020, summer121, ninarj, msmhawkins, and fraserschick.


	28. Unsolicited Advice, Diners, and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I’m glad that you liked the Daniel & Alexis bonding. I feel that the Alexis & Daniel relationship is just as important as the Betty/Daniel relationship in the story. I know a lot of people feel that the title for this story was always about Daniel and Betty’s son Alex Suarez, but the title reflects the 2 most influential people in his life Betty and Alex when the story begins. They later give the name to the new very important person in Daniel’s life, his second child, baby Alex.

“You’re not wearing that,” Amanda and Justin said simultaneously. 

Why exactly did she tell her sister that Justin could stay over last night? Oh yes, just because her love life was very, very complicated, it didn’t mean that her sister couldn’t have a good night, even if it was just as complicated. Her sister is currently dating someone that she met through work during the Hampton shoot a few weeks ago. She’s not ready for this guy to meet Justin just yet. First of all, she’s not sure this is going to be anything serious. Second, Justin may have a tiny itty bitty celebrity crush on the guy, and it would just be too much this early in the relationship. 

Because of that Justin spent the night and therefore is at her apartment at 7 AM to watch her completely panic about what to wear to breakfast. After desperately going through the entire contents of her closet during the last thirty minutes, Betty finally decided to wear her favorite sweater and loose drawstring pants. It was a little chilly outside anyway, even though it was only mid-September. 

“What’s wrong with this? It’s comfortable.” And considering how uncomfortable the conversation with Daniel is going to be, she, at least, wants to be physically comfortable. Besides, it was one of the few outfits she had that didn’t show too much cleavage. It was also something that was not a business suit. As a supposed early graduation present, Betty’s stepmother gave her several custom-made business suits. However, she didn’t want to meet Daniel as if she was dressed for work. It would just confuse things more than they already were. 

“You cannot wear a matching outfit and I’m not changing Alex.” Betty just rolled her eyes at that. There was a 90% chance that Alex may not even make it to the restaurant in that outfit. The almost 1-year-old was good at ruining outfits. 

“Also, it doesn’t show your boobs.” Amanda shrugged, as she grabbed another blouse for Betty to try on. Although, blouse may be the wrong word, bra may work better. 

“The lack of cleavage may be good because yesterday I heard Alexis and Daniel talking about you, and Alexis pretty much told him to not to have sex with you until he figured everything out. However, this is over doing that.” At this point, Betty wanted to bury her head under the stack of clothing lying on top of her bed. Her nephew was too young for this sort of conversation. 

“Daniel was talking about our sex life with his sister? In front of you?” Betty asked incredulously. 

“No, we were getting ice cream, or at least pretending to and we overheard the entire conversation. We were trying to get the two of you to work things out. Try this outfit on.” He passed Betty her favorite pair of jeans and a plain purple T-shirt. 

She’s not surprised that Justin is trying to play familial matchmaker because he’s done it before. Although she is a little surprised that DJ was participating. Because things have been so complicated with her and Daniel these last few weeks, she has no idea how DJ is handling knowing the truth about Alexis. She doesn’t know a lot of what’s going on in Daniel’s mind right now. Even after the breakup and Daniel being in Paris, they still talk to each other all the time. She hated that there are only talking about work stuff right now. She missed the days where they could stay up till 3 AM on the phone talking about anything. Now they were in this weird place, and she stood in her room completely unsure of what to wear to a supposedly casual breakfast or how to act around Daniel. 

“I already tried on that outfit.” Betty sighed. 

“No, you tried on the jeans, but not with this shirt. You want casual but not too casual.” Justin corrected. 

“Maybe I should just cancel. I can’t do this.” She crashed onto the bed. 

“Yes, you can.” Amanda sat down next to her and put an arm around her as she spoke. 

“At least Uncle Daniel wants to be in Alex’s life. Santos doesn’t give a fuck about me.” Justin said bitterly. 

“Don’t talk like that. Also, you’re not supposed to curse at all, especially when Alex is around.” She admonished her nephew. “He is still your dad.” 

“He’s the guy who was too dumb to store his condoms properly. He didn’t even want to spend time with me until I had a rich grandmother. Alexis has more right to that title than he does, and she just wants to be in DJ’s life any way he will let her.” Justin said bitterly. 

“Biological fathers are overrated. Daddy Suarez and Daddy Tannen are so much better.” Amanda added. 

“This conversation is not helping me.” Betty sighed. 

“We’re not supposed to help you. We’re supposed to be dressing you.” Amanda pulled her off the bed before placing another outfit in her arms. “Try that.” Amanda then pushed her into the bathroom to change. 

“I’m just trying to say I don’t know why you’re so worried about this. Daniel adores Alex. He’s not Santos.” Justin told her through the door. 

“What if he hates me? I mean yesterday he said he didn’t hate me, but…” She trailed off as she started getting dressed. 

“He said something similar to Alex; so therefore, he couldn’t just be saying it to make you feel better. Everything will be fine.” Justin tried to reassure her. She hoped the preteen was right. 

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Daniel was nervous, which explains why he managed to pour two cups of coffee on himself before Betty and baby Alex step into the diner. He’s almost positive DJ sent a picture of the entire thing to Justin. He would be happy his son was making other friends besides Nico, if they won’t gossip with each other all the time. All they do is text each other. 

Thankfully, Betty walked into the diner pushing baby Alex’s stroller before he could spill a third cup of coffee. She looked beautiful in jeans and a T-shirt. She’s also wearing the locket that he got her when Alex was born. It was the only necklace she would wear, other than the one her mother gave her before her death. She also managed to walk straight into a table. Alex started to scream, and everybody in the place started staring at her. 

“Sorry, we’re late,” Betty said apologetically, as she grabbed Alex in an effort to try to calm him down. 

“It’s fine.” He folded up the stroller. 

“It’s just that Alex-- there was some orange juice-and.., “Betty said nervously over Alex still screaming. 

“Just breathe Betty and that goes for you to, baby boy.” He took Alex. Thankfully, Alex stopped crying. 

“That’s easy for you-- I mean, I know you’re not going to be Santos bad,” she slid into the seat next to him. “But what if you try to-he even likes you better than me.” Okay, he was worried. One she was practically hyperventilating. Also, he’s pretty sure she’s convinced that he will take Alex from her, but he’s not sure, because she is no longer speaking in complete sentences. This was weird behavior, even by Betty’s standards. Finally, she managed to knock his cup of coffee all over her and him. Thankfully, he switched to ice coffee after spilling the second cup. 

“It will be okay,” he squeezed her hand quickly. “DJ, could you get a towel from our server.” He tried to get DJ away from the table. He hoped she would calm down once DJ was gone. 

“Betty, I don’t hate you.” He stroked his thumb against her palm. “Just calm down. This is just breakfast right now. We don’t even have to talk custody stuff. I just want to be able to spend time with my son and DJ wants to see his brother. We should probably do that stuff with the lawyers anyway.” 

He knew Betty would not screwed him over, but the entire Lucy situation taught him that lawyers can be very useful in situations like these. 

“I don’t want to get the lawyers involved. I’m just-- you should hate me. I kept Alex from you and…” He couldn’t even hear the rest of what she was saying, because the crying started again. 

“I think we had this conversation yesterday,” Daniel said as DJ came back with a towel, and he started to clean up the ice coffee. “I don’t hate you. It’s impossibl…” His words were cut off by their server arriving with more towels, but not more coffee. The man refused to give him anymore. Considering Alex’s tendency to spill stuff everywhere, that’s probably best for safety reasons. 

He ordered blueberry stuffed French toast, pancakes, hash browns, and other breakfast things that he knew Betty liked. Breakfast junk food may be one of the few things that will get her to calm down. Okay, he’s wishing he could give her some alcohol or some sort of sedative right now, but its breakfast. 

“So how many different outfits did you try on this morning?” DJ asked, as soon as their server left, which was slightly inappropriate. 

“Only-- how do you even know about that?” Betty raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Justin sent me a text message. He said you were really nervous.” At that point, she mumbled something about noisy nephews, and Daniel felt that was the understatement of the millennium. 

“Justin and DJ are best friends.” Daniel explained. “They kind of tell each other everything. Also, I’m pretty sure they conspired yesterday to get Alexis and me on speaking terms.” He joked. 

“That was all Justin. Although, Aunt Alexis seems interesting.” Daniel was really glad that DJ felt like that. 

“Justin does stuff like that all the time. He was the one who got me talking to my father again after I found out about the wedding. I did take it as well as I should have, and Justin tried to help.” That was a gross simplification. Daniel is somewhat shocked that Betty and Faye get along so well at work. 

“I’m happy that you and Alexis talk things out. I know how much you care about her.” She smiled at him. 

“We’re doing better, but it’s still hard to be around her. I mean she lied…” Betty smiled when away right then making Daniel realize that he said the wrong thing. “I mean-- when do you think our server will be back with our breakfast?” Daniel stammered out before changing the subject entirely. 

“A while,” Betty told him, allowing the subject change to happen. “I’m happy that you and Justin are friends.” And she was trying to move it to one of the happy, safe subjects. 

“Justin never had a lot of friends back in Queens,” or maybe not. 

Daniel knew exactly how horrible the kids were to Justin in Queens. He knew the stuff that even Hilda didn’t know. He was the one who pretty much begged Faye to put Justin into private school and let him hang around Mode whenever possible. As soon as he was old enough, he will be officially made an intern. Daniel didn’t want him to turn into another Alexis, even if he now knows the entire thing did not actually end in suicide. The fact that Alexis believed she had to fake her death just to be herself, was nearly as horrible. 

“Justin says, not much is different. The classroom is still filled with the pretentious and obnoxious. Most of my classmates are nice to me because of who my father is, most don’t speak to DJ because he is --I don’t know how to say in English, nouveau riche,” Daniel felt that wasn’t the only reason for the teasing. Also, ‘nouveau riche’ is probably one of the nicer things they’re saying. DJ told him about how the scholarship kids are treated, and it’s not good. 

“We use that term here as well,” Betty said with a frown. “But it’s good that he has a friend in you.” 

“So how are classes going? How happy are you that graduation is just around the corner?” Daniel asked. 

“After everything that’s gone wrong in the last 4 ½ years. I’m just happy that I’m getting to this point.” Betty answered with a relieved smile. It seemed like Betty was finally starting to calm down, which was a good thing. That made Daniel smiled. 

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

After bumping into furniture, spilling Daniel’s coffee, and bringing up something that DJ doesn’t want to speak about breakfast got better. Betty only felt a little guilty when she saw that instant bond between the two brothers. She could instantly tell that DJ loved Alex. She only felt slightly miserable when she saw Daniel light up whenever baby Alex was around. But it went well, and they were planning to do a joint family dinner sometime this week during the fashion chaos. 

After breakfast, they went to Central Park to talk details while Alex and DJ made good use of the petting zoo. They agreed that they could do this amicably without lawyers, although Daniel still wanted to pay some sort of child support. She kept telling him that she doesn’t want any money from him, but Daniel, being Daniel wouldn't accept any in this regard. 

This doesn’t surprise her considering all the clothes that Daniel bought her when they first started whatever this thing is between the two of them. She just doesn’t want Daniel to think that he can throw money at this, and it will just go away. 

However, she realized that Daniel really does want to take care of his son. They agreed that Daniel could pay for daycare and half of her rent, but that was it. She wouldn’t take a penny more. Although he was allowed to give Alex anything he wanted to, within reason. That really wasn’t that much different than what Daniel had done before he knew Alex was his son. Even though, his grandma Faye spoilt Alex like crazy half of her son’s toys still came from Daniel. 

Of course, when Betty arrived home she was accosted by Hilda and was forced to tell her all about it. Betty wasn’t sure what to make of her sister’s stands on the entire thing. She was so against Daniel in the beginning, and now they were kind of friends. Betty’s not entirely sure when that happened, although it probably involves the fact that they both have children around the same age. Her sister still felt Betty should take more money, despite that. 

Okay, she also felt that Betty needed to keep her distance, and there was a lot of yelling when she found out about the funeral sex. She is a grown woman, with a child. She’s also on the happy hormone pills. If she wanted to have sex with Daniel, she would. However, Betty knows this is not the right time. 

Of course, big sister does not believe things this morning stayed completely platonic, despite the fact that they had two underage chaperones with them.

Okay. There may have been one tiny extremely chase kiss in Central Park, but it was Central Park.

Betty was positive the phone ringing in her apartment was Hilda calling her to grill her about what happened again. Betty was beyond angry that Justin told his mom about the whole thing when she came to pick him up this morning. She was even matter that her sister waited for her to return to the apartment. 

“Seriously Hilda, you have no right to tell me not to sleep with Daniel, especially because I allowed Justin to sleepover while you were with your news celebrity client probably doing what you don’t want me to do. I am 22 years old, and I can do what or rather who I want. Seriously, I can’t believe you’re sleeping with that guy from the Hamptons. Technically, you met him on the job.” As soon as she heard laughing, she realized that Hilda wasn’t the one calling her. 

“Alex said practically the same thing yesterday--girl Alex, not our Alex. The name change thing is confusing.” Daniel sighed. 

“So your sister is sleeping with celebrities too. How do Jordan and Jamie feel about that?” Betty joked. 

“Well, Jordan is still an extreme sports legend, even if she’s technically retired. I meant about us sleeping together. Not that I-- wait, what celebrity is your sister sleeping with?” 

“I can’t tell you.” Hilda literally swore her to secrecy. 

“Can’t or won’t. He is not married?” Daniel sounded worried.

“No.” 

“Wait you said they met at the Hamptons? He’s not Hudson’s November cover is he? The ex-boy band guy?” 

“I cannot confirm, nor deny that.” She smiled into the receiver. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“That’s not what you said this morning.” She quipped. 

“You’re always fun when you’re chasing our almost 1-year-old around small farm animals.” Daniel shot back. She has so many pictures from today. It was a good morning. 

“I’m exhausted and I still have to study.” She also had a paper to work on. It wasn’t due for a few weeks, but with Fashion Week and Alex’s birthday coming up this would be her last chance to work on it for a while. 

“I could take Alex tonight.” Daniel offered. “We did talk about that this morning.” 

“We didn’t talk about anything.” Okay, they talked a lot about custody but not about her and him. It’s all confusing. 

“We did agree that I will take care of Alex the evenings you have classes and Saturdays. Today’s a Saturday.” Daniel said pointedly. 

“But it’s the Saturday before Fashion Week. Also what happens after that? School is only going to be for a few more months, and then…” Betty started to ramble again. 

“Stop speaking and start breathing,” Daniel told her. “We will reassess it then. We don’t have to figure out everything tonight. 

“I just wish we could figure out something.” Betty mumbled to herself hoping the phone would not pick up what she just said. 

“Okay, so after we left the park, DJ dragged me to FAO Schwarz.” Daniel started. 

“I don’t think any actual dragging was involved. You like that place is much as he does.” Betty told him with a laugh. 

“Very true. But anyway, DJ wanted to get something for Alex’s birthday, and I just realized that I have no idea what we’re going to be doing.” Just the fact he said, “we” made her smile. “Just please tell me my mom is not throwing some huge extravagant party with people that Alex doesn’t know and their annoying parents. I would like to spare my son that type of birthday.” 

Daniel told her all about the Meade family parties, and she doesn’t want Alex to have that type of childhood either. Actually, she met Daniel at a Meade family party and to be honest, meeting Daniel was the only good thing about that. Although technically it was a wake, so she’s not sure it counts. 

“Your mom is invited, but that’s it.” She reassured or at least she hope she was reassuring Daniel. Things with his mom have been complicated since Daniel found out about Tyler. The Alexis situation just made it worse. 

“That doesn’t make me worry less. I can see your stepmom doing something similar.” Betty laughed at that. 

“Birthdays are sacred in the Suarez-Somers household, even if Faye wanted to do something like that, it wouldn’t happen.” 

“She doesn’t?” Daniel’s questioned. 

“Birthdays are sacred for her too. Every year until Amanda was fifteen or sixteen, she would drive up to the suburbs and take her out for ice cream or manicures or something, just so they could spend the day together.” 

“As much as I’m now aware that my father’s former mistress was not who I thought she was, I still find this really surprising.” 

“She’s nothing like her public persona, that’s for sure.” That he’s not sure, she could that handled her father marrying someone like that. But her stepmother has been really good to her and Alex. Betty could not ask for a better mentor, if nothing else. 

“If you guys want to do something like that, that’s okay with me. I was just thinking of having some cake. Besides Alex is a little scared of clowns and his only friends are from the daycare or rather the only kids that he actually likes their parents don’t even celebrate birthdays. I can’t throw a party for Alex’s friends that they can’t attend, so we are probably going to do something else in October for the non-horrible daycare of kids.” 

“That’s so you,” Daniel said with a laugh. “Something small with cake and ice cream would be fine. As long as DJ has an excuse to get Alex a really big birthday present.” 

“A party is not a prerequisite for a gift.” Betty shrugged. 

“That’s very true. Can I add anyone to the guest list? I would like Alex to be there. I know you’re mad at her, but she’s my sister.” 

Betty wasn’t that mad at her-- okay, Betty was very mad at her, but it was a very complicated type of anger. Maybe, part of Betty felt like if Alexis revealed herself earlier Daniel would not have had to go to France to deal with the Lucy situation. At the same time, she knows that Daniel would be lost without DJ. Maybe in the end things worked out the way they needed to. 

“I was mad at her on your behalf, but if you guys are back on speaking terms, then I guess she can be there. Alex does miss his Aunt Alexis.” Betty has had to deal with multiple tantrums because she now has Alex in day care. 

“We are almost on speaking terms, but not quite. She wants to go out tonight, but I’m not sure DJ is ready for that much quality time with ‘Aunt Alexis.' Also, I think we need to be somewhere with lots of alcohol.” 

“He can come over here.” Betty offered. 

“You don’t have to. Besides, you have homework. Maybe I can take the kids out somewhere instead.” Daniel suggested. 

“No, you need to spend time with your sister and DJ needs to spend time with his brother. I think I would hate having to spend so much time away from Hilda.” She said sadly. 

“Even when she’s being overly hypocritical?” Daniel asked. 

“Even then. DJ can keep Alex occupied, and I can work on my essay.” Justin did that sort of thing all the time, although, in his case, it was usually playing dress-up. 

“If it is going to help you do your school work. I guess it’s okay.” Daniel said, just as his phone began to ring. “Oh great, Wilhelmina is calling me.” 

“I just let you…” Betty started. 

“I have rather speak to you. If it were important, Nico would have called. She’s probably trying to change who covers what show. Her and Monique are covering some of the same shows and…” 

“She is not happy.” Betty finished for him. 

“She’s never happy unless she is kicking puppies.” 

“That’s the number one reason why I won’t get Alex’s own dog.” Betty joked. 

“But that would make a good birthday present.” Daniel practically begged. She couldn’t believe he was actually being serious about the dog thing. 

“He’s one, Daniel.” 

“So that’s a no on the puppy? Daniel asked his voice filled with hope. ” If she remembered correctly, Daniel really wanted a dog as a kid but Bradford said no. 

“Only if the puppy lived at your house,” Betty told him. “I’m sure DJ would like a dog.” 

“I think DJ has a slight dog allergy. He had to take a Benadryl just to be at your stepmom’s house.” Daniel said sadly. “Okay, so puppy is out. Why do you get a one-year-old?” 

“I have no idea,” 

“I guess we’ll figure it out together.” Betty wondered if they were still talking about birthday presents at this point. 

 

To Be Continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, reviews make the writer happy. Happy writers write faster. In the meantime check out some of my other stories. I've recently started doing stories for Agents of SHIELD and Avengers.


	29. Chapter 29: Alex, do Not Read this until you’re at least 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or review the last chapter. I do love writing Daniel acting like an idiot around Betty. Even though Daniel was supposed to be a ladies’ man on the show, is it just me or did he always act stupid around women?
> 
>  
> 
> So the reason it has been so long between updates is I had to take my computer into the shop on June 23 and I still do not have it back. Thankfully, for you guys DocsToGo now has an iPhone version and the iPhone voice recognition software is doing much better than my old rickety computer from six years ago that I keep as a backup.
> 
>  
> 
> The format for this chapter is a little experimental but honestly, I wonder why I haven't done diary excerpts from Faye before in the story. I mean diary excerpts are really the only way we know anything about her on the actual show.

 

 

Dear Diary:

I survived my first Fashion Week as CEO of Meade Publishing with rave reviews. I also survived without giving into the temptation for champagne or Coke. I nearly did give in when Wilhelmina started being Wilhelmina at one of the shows. I was expecting it to be less hectic, and it wasn’t it was just a different type of insanity.

 

It felt strange not being at every show representing MODE but I did enjoy being the face of Meade. It felt good to throw the fact that I actually own the company I am working for in Anna’s face. It also felt good to show off my husband and grandson to the woman. Finally, I’m doing better than her.

 

Daniel did a good job, at least a good enough job to convince everyone that he actually deserves the MODE EIC position, and he's not there just because of his last name or only to piss Wilhelmina off. Daniel managed to make the show his, despite the short notice. His time in Paris was well spent. He was even able to keep Wilhelmina from successfully sabotaging the MODE and HUDSON shows.

 

Thankfully, Osborne managed to keep the carnage down to a minimum afterward. It would just be bad if Wilhelmina and Daniel got into a fight, in public anyway. At one time, I very much dislike Vivian's youngest daughter, mostly because I was screwed over by her father quite literally sometime during the late seventies. However, Osborn is very much a force to be reckoned with and thankfully, nothing like her mother or father. If Alexis continues to refuse to take over MYW, Monique may be the next in line. We are considering moving her there anyway for the number two position, at the very least.

 

She has done a wonderful job at HUDSON. She also turn Marc into one of the best creative directors I has ever seen in just a matter of months. She’s good and unlike, Wilhelmina she doesn’t try to use her familial connections to get ahead. Osborne made her own way.

 

I hope tomorrow to convince Alexis to take the EIC job at Alex's birthday party. However, I am worried about so much of Daniel’s family being together in one place. Claire and I get along fine now, but I'm not sure if all of Alex's family can truly get along for long periods of time, at least not without calling the cops.

 

Ignacio is going all out for baby Alex's first birthday, even though Betty and Daniel said they just wanted a small party with family. The living room is already covered in crate paper and half the stock of Party City.

 

I wish that my husband would have consulted me on the color scheme or at least talk to Justin about it. I love the color orange; I really do. It's the reason why it's the color of MODE. I can see it as the new black, but I do not want my living room covered in orange and blue streamers. Especially a bad shade of orange. Also, balloons and sparkles are already everywhere. Glitter on every surface. The party is not even until tomorrow and our apartment already looks like a crate paper nightmare.

 

I love my husband, and I know he's just excited, but I'm very thankful that there won't be any members of the press here. This would completely ruin my reputation. Even if I am no longer the EIC of a fashion magazine, I still must be fashionable at all times in public. I really should've expected something like this. I was there for Betty's birthday in April and Hilda's birthday in June. I am planning Justin's next birthday to prevent this crate paper nightmare from happening again. The teenager will appreciate it.

 

Ignacio is currently in the kitchen working on the birthday cake. I offered to have the bakery down the street do it, but he just has to do it himself. It's going to be two tiers with buttercream and a model of Alex and Holston made of fondant.

 

I think I am going to go distract my husband now. He needs a break, and I need sex.

* * *

 

Dear Diary:

Today was Alex's first birthday party. In many ways, it was a complete disaster. Holston and Alex managed to completely destroy the cake that Ignacio made a half an hour before the party. He also completely destroyed the outfit I was wearing. Fortunately, because this was a party for family only, I was dressed comfortably in jeans and a cardigan. When we were together, Bradford told me that Daniel did the exact same thing as a child, so I shouldn't be that surprised.

 

 

Thankfully, when your name is Faye Somers-Suarez you can get a bakery to deliver a backup birthday cake with little effort and on extremely short notice. Of course, MODE will be covering said boutique bakery in the next issue but it's a small price to pay to make sure that my Grandson had an actual birthday cake.

 

Unfortunately, we should've got two cakes. The second cake ended up in the face of Claire's now ex-boyfriend Hartley. The idiot said something stupid about Tyler when Claire expressed her remorse over never being there for any of their son’s birthdays. Claire responded by throwing the entire birthday cake at him. From there, the entire thing disintegrated into a full out food fight. I never did have a chance to talk to Alexis about taking the job at MYW.

 

My white couch is now covered in chocolate cake and horrible blue frosting. It will never be clean again. My husband is happy about it because Ignacio has been trying to get me to get rid of the white furniture since he moved in and now he gets his wish. We are going to have to renovate the entire living room. Although considering how messy my grandson is, I'm actually shocked this did not become necessary earlier.

 

Actually, the most surprising thing of the day was that Wilhelmina was not the one who ended up with an entire cake in her face. The woman actually showed up to the birthday party. Granted, she said that she was only there to drop off Nico, but I don't believe her (shockingly, she stayed for hors d’oeuvres). She brought Alex a teddy bear that the one-year-old refuses to put down. I'm going to have to get an exact replica to replace it, just so I can get rid of the thing. I don't trust Wilhelmina at all. She probably bugged the damn thing. The only thing that made her presence tolerable was Wilhelmina did end up covered in chocolate ice cream during the food fight. Those images are my new wallpaper for my work computer.

 

It was also at this party that for the first time I realize that Bradford is really gone. He should've been there at Alex's first birthday party. I'm currently staring at a picture of me, Ignacio, and Claire surrounding baby Alex as he opens many presents, and I can't help but feel that Rosa and Bradford should be in that picture. The whole thing made me hate Wilhelmina just a little bit more because even though I don't have any proof yet I know she is the reason why he's gone.

 

Guilt over Bradford I understand because he was my lover for a very long time but how I feel about Rosa is something different entirely. If Rosa was still alive, I don't think that Ignacio and Alex would be in my life. I’m not sure if I want to imagine what my life would be like right now. Maybe, I would've been dead. Maybe, I would have crawled back to Bradford after a week or two. I don't know. Except I know that my life is better now that these wonderful people are in it. I don’t want to go back to the life of the lonely socialite/businesswoman that I had before.

 

Now that I am a happily married woman with a man who really does love me, I realize how toxic my relationship with Bradford really was but that doesn't mean that I don't love him and that I wish he were still alive. Alex should get to know his grandfather. The man wasn't a complete bastard he just had trouble letting people know how he felt about them. A lot of trouble.

 

I hate the fact that I now know he actually loved me because of something he put in his will. How dare that bastard tell me that in a video that his lawyer gives to me after his death? Why couldn't he tell me that he loved me before? Why did he give me his company? Why did he ask me to look after Alex, DJ, Daniel and Alexis? I don't know, and the bastards gone and I can't...

 

This morning I received another one of those videos from the lawyers. The disc contained a special video message for Alex. I cried, and Daniel ended up crying on Betty's shoulder after he did quite a bit of property damage. Actually, Betty “consoling” Daniel was one of the few good things that happened during the party. I really wish they would just get it together.

 

Honestly, it was a miracle nobody got arrested. I'm just glad that we decided to have a dry party. Imagine how chaotic this family get-together would have been if alcohol was served. It would have been the Alexis’ wake all over again.

* * *

 

Dear Alex:

Your daddy is so sorry that your first birthday party became a chocolate and ice cream filled disaster. For your second birthday you, me, mommy Betty, and DJ are going to find a nice quiet Chuck E. Cheese like place and celebrate alone. No extended family whatsoever, especially the crazy ones.

 

The scary thing is your Aunt Alexis was probably the most well behaved person at the party. I was expecting things to be awkward between us, but it was really good. She even brought your brother DJ a present because she didn't want him to feel left out. Alexis said she always got jealous of me at my birthday because she never got anything herself, and that was why she stole all my gifts. I'm not even kidding about that. Your Aunt Alexis and I have lots of issues--beyond her becoming your Aunt Alexis and her faking her death to do so. I love her but sometimes I really wanted to strangle him-her.

 

The Alex/Alexis thing is confusing. What pronoun do I use to describe your aunt back when she was still your uncle? I figure that question is beyond your one year of experience. I'm an adult and I still don't always know how to deal with your Aunt Alexis.

 

You're probably wondering why I'm writing you this letter, but it's kind of hard to explain. Today at your birthday party your grandfather Bradford's lawyer dropped off a video that he filmed before he died. It was a message about how much he loved you and loved me and was proud of me and hoped that I would get to be a part of your life when Betty was ready to tell me the truth. I lost it. I owe your Grandma Faye a new television, and I cried into your mom sweater for nearly an hour. I was a complete mess. It was a horrible thing for your grandfather to tell me how much he actually loved me in a video that I was only meant to see once he was dead. I don’t want it to be like that with us.

 

Then Amanda told me about all these letters that Faye always wrote to her on her birthday. I think she told me about it to make me feel better about your grandfather Being a --Word I can't say to a one-year-old. I don't really know. Your Aunt Amanda is weird sometimes. It didn't work because at least Amanda got to see the letters before Faye died. The entire conversation got me thinking maybe I should write you one of these letters but the difference being that you'll get to see it before I die, I hope. With Wilhelmina as a business partner, who knows? I’m pretty sure she's the reason you only have one grandpa.

 

So, I'm planning to tell you this all the time but I do love you. I know I wasn't there for the first few months of your life, at least not all the time but, I've always love you even before I knew you were my biological son. I always wanted you from the first moment I held you. It was even before then. The first time I placed my hand on your mother's stomach I knew I would love you for the rest of my life.

 

Your mom loves you too, enough to give me up, enough to do anything to keep you safe. Maybe I'm still mad at her for doing that but I get it and if our positions were reversed I would've done the same thing. I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. If you really think about it, I left Betty behind for DJ, so I would do anything for my children.

 

I don't know what's going on with me and your mom. I love her. I really, really love her but sometimes, I don't know what I'm doing. I mean when we first met we had this easy relationship where I could tell her anything but now there's so much baggage and so much bitterness, and I just want us to go back to where we were before, but I just don't know how to get back to that place. I'm not even sure it's entirely possible. It's not just the two of us anymore. We have you and DJ to think about.

 

After watching your grandfather Bradford’s video we kind of... Okay, your way too young to know what your mom and I almost did in Grandma Faye's guestroom, but if your cousin Justin did not show up--yeah we would've done something that we're not ready to do yet--Something that you better not due until you're at least 17, according to the laws of the state of New York. It's just when I kiss your mom all I want to do is something your way too little to know about.

 

Normally, I'm better at controlling that sort of thing but your mom--I love her so much and when I'm around her, I can't think. I just--this is why things are so confusing between us. We're going to figure it out because you deserve better than a mom and dad who are acting like 12-year-olds. That is what your cousin Justin told us when he walked in on me taking off your mom's...

 

He said most of the kids in his class are more mature than us. I have to agree with him.

 

I completely agree with Justin because as I was getting ready to leave after the party from hell I may have said something to your mom about... Okay, was a complete di—donkey to her. I asked if she was planning on telling me that you were my son before your first birthday. Your mom got really quiet, and I started yelling and I've already sent your mom an apology basket of flowers. I just hope that maybe your mom will be speaking to me tomorrow morning at work.

 

On a positive note, at least things are better between me and Betty then things between my parents where when I was your age, but that's mostly because monogamy was a foreign concept to my parents.

 

Betty and I were able to come up with your perfect birthday present before we started acting like farm animals and preteens. It looks like you enjoyed your new fish or rather aquarium. We were going to get you a dog, but DJ is allergic. Your brother has named most of them for you, but we saved one for you when you're older. You seemed pretty excited about it before your birthday party erupted into chaos.

 

Again, sorry about the birthday party, but I'm pretty sure you had fun rolling around and cake and ice cream on your grandmother's favorite white couch.

 

Another positive is at least you don't have to worry about Hartley becoming your step-grandfather. I never thought I would say this but Faye Somers is a much preferable stepparent or step grandparent. Although just between you and me, I preferred that she became your Step-grandmother through Grandpa Suarez and not just because of what it would have done to my family. Faye deserves someone better than your Grandpa Bradford.

 

I mean it's not that I'm happy you're never going to really get to meet him because even though he was a bastard he had some good points. It's just I don't think your grandfather really knew how to love people. I mean he showed that he loved us with things and money, but he never said the words out loud, not when it really mattered, and now he's gone and I'm writing you this letter because I just want to make sure that you know I really do love you despite everything.

 

Also unlike with my dad, my love is unconditional. I will still love you even if decide that you want to follow your Aunt Alexis' footsteps and become another Alexis or decide to get a bunch of tattoos and join the circus, or whatever normal people do to rebel against their parents. I just did a lot of pills and gave a lot of random guys hand J--I don't care what you do as long as you're happy. (Although, it would be nice if you can avoid the drugs. The other thing is okay as long as you do it with someone you actually care about and not just to piss me off).

 

I will love you no matter who you turn out to be. Please remember that.

Love, your dad

* * *

 

Dear Diary:

I usually don't write twice in one day, but I felt like I needed to write again after the conversation I just had with my youngest stepdaughter. Before leaving, Betty and Daniel had a rather heated argument about her not telling Daniel about Alex being his son despite being under extreme distress. She was crying because she still feels guilty about keeping Daniel from Alex even for just a few short months. The whole thing made me think about Amanda's father and how the man still doesn't know about his daughter.

 

Amanda asked me again about him last week, and I was unable to answer her. It makes sense that she's mad about it and the fact that this was Alex's birthday weekend just made things worse. Birthdays have always been a complicated thing between me and her. I was there for every single one, even though she didn't know that I was her birthmother. I know part of her is still bitter and angry that I kept the truth from her for so long. Now she's angry that I won't tell her who her father is. The whole thing came out again at Alex's birthday party after the baby Daniel argument. Of course instead of throwing food at me, she consumed an entire tray of tamales.

 

The truth of the matter is I'm afraid to tell her the truth. I'm afraid that Amanda will love her father more than me. I'm afraid that he won't love her, and he will not want anything to do with her. During the break up, Claire's Bradford placebo said something to that effect about Tyler and Matt through an entire bowl of punch at his father after the cake. Really why did we invite Matt to this party? It was probably because Betty is nice to everyone.

 

Also, Justin's father wanted nothing to do with him until I was in the picture. A rich grandmother makes everything better. Now he comes over every once in a while and makes snide comments about Justin not being manly enough. Who the fuck gave him the right to decide what's masculine? He wasn't around. He has no right to say anything like that. I gave Amanda up for adoption, and I was around more than he was. Hell, I even paid for her school and most of her clothes. That prick never pay child support until I got my lawyers involved.

 

Maybe, I'm afraid Spencer will be the exact same way but it's not my choice. I would be an absolute hypocrite if I kept this from Spencer after berating Betty for the last year to tell Daniel the truth. I hate hypocrites, and I don't want to be that type of person. I don't want to be who I used to be. I want Alex, Justin, and Amanda to respect me, to look up to me. For that to happen, I have to tell Spencer the truth.

* * *

 

Dear Spencer Canon:

You may not remember me, but my name is Faye Somers-Suarez although the "Suarez" part of my last name is a recent development. On a hot Spring night in1981, we shared a Coke field encounter at studio 54. You may not remember, I barely remember it actually, but the thing I remember the most is your Tweety Bird tattoo and the fact that you were shocked that my breasts were real. Apparently, in the days right before the AIDS epidemic we were too stoned out of our mind to consider using a condom and the result was a beautiful young baby name, Amanda born nine months later.

 

She will be 25 in January and is the executive administrative assistant to the EIC of HUDSON magazine. She's also a student at the University Of Manhattan School Of Design, and I'm happy to say that she got in without the entire world knowing that she's my daughter. She's brilliant when she focuses although sometimes her designs can be a little bit on the flaky side but she's getting there. She is also in a committed relationship with a nice young accountant named Kenny who I actually like and would be perfectly okay with it if became my son-in-law several years from now.

 

I can't take any credit for the good things that she's done. I was a complete mess back then and could not raise a child. I'm an addict even though I’ve been sober for the last 15 months. I'm addicted to Coke, alcohol, and fashion. Then I didn't think I was strong enough to stay sober enough to actually raise a child. Being a working mother was an abstract concept especially being a single working mother, and I was just named EIC of Mode, being the youngest one in the history of the company. I wasn't fit to be a mother, so I found a loving couple from Long Island, who couldn't have a child. They loved Amanda as if she was their own flesh and blood. They gave her everything I couldn't and I will be forever grateful for how well they took care of her.

 

They also allowed me to be in her life. Unfortunately, Amanda had no idea who I was to her. For a long time, Amanda just assumed I was some cool family friend who took her out for ice cream or hot chocolate on her birthday and bought her designer prom dresses.

 

Then a year and a half ago I had a heart attack and I almost died. Because of that I decided that I needed to change my life, and that meant making Amanda, a bigger part of it. I'm glad I did because I truly do love my daughter.

 

At this point, you may be wondering why I am having my attorney give this letter to your agent after so long. I'm not asking for money. I have more than enough. I own a large share of Meade Publishing and my husband is a professional chef and is currently in talks for his own Food Network show. After some interesting conversations with my stepdaughter, I realized that I have no right to keep you away from your daughter even though I fear your reaction.

 

I hope that you would want to come to know the beautiful, intelligent young woman that I love so much. If you don't want to then that's your choice and I will just make something up, so Amanda doesn't know the truth. However, if you do want to be a part of her life we will make arrangements for you to meet her.

 

I'm sure part of you may doubt my story. My reputation precedes me. Up until my marriage a month ago, I had a reputation for being sexually promiscuous and slowly making my way through the male and female populations of New York. There was a time during the late 70s when that was very true, however, a lot of that is just talk. In the last five years, I've had sex with three people. My current husband, my former boyfriend Bradford of nearly two decades, and my former girlfriend, Sheila.

 

That night at Studio 54 was the first time I had sex with a guy in two months. After that encounter, I slept with no one else until four months after Amanda's birth. It is possible that you're not the only man in New York with a Tweety Bird tattoo and maybe, the private detective I hired to find you was completely wrong. We can have a DNA test done. I preferred to do it without Amanda's knowledge because I want to protect her. If you would like to do this please contact my attorney. The information is at the bottom of the letter.

 

But let me just say in closing Amanda is a wonderful person, and I hope that you want to get to know her. She’s one of the best parts of my life now.

 

With Sincere and Truthful Regards

Faye Summer-Suarez


	30. Chapter 30: Tricks and Treats: Part One A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I’m glad you all enjoyed the format so well. So on July 12, I found out my computer was not repairable, and I ended up getting a brand-new computer, thankfully insurance cover the majority of the cost. Also, I had the good sense to make a copy of all my stories before sending the old one off to be repaired.
> 
>  
> 
> There’s a time jump in this chapter in an effort to avoid repeating the mistakes of Adaptation Mode Style. The chapter starts on Halloween about a month and a half after a very dysfunctional Alex Suarez birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: other non-Betty/Daniel relationships containing Betty and/or Daniel. Don’t worry it’s going somewhere good but this may remind some people of the alternate universe chapter from Gossip Mode Style. Considering that was where I got the idea to do this story from, this makes total sense.

 

 

**Halloween 2006**

 

“Good news, room service brought ice.” Monique was dressed in her tattered Princess Ball gown currently covered with blood and other fluids. She was supposed to be Cinderella (the Brandy version from a few years ago) except her Prince charming punched out Betty’s date before she could even find out the poor guy’s name. She has no idea what could cause such a strong reaction, but it’s Daniel. She shouldn’t be surprised at all. She knew from the beginning that this scheme was going to backfire spectacularly. Right now, boss one and boss two asked her to take care of Betty’s date and convince him not to sue or go to the press.

 

“Did they bring any bourbon for that ice?” The guy looked up at her. Monique was pretty sure he was going to have a black eye in the morning. She felt horrible for what happened, but this is what she gets for being part of this game to get her friend together with her bosses stepdaughter. No job is worth this.

 

“I knew I forgot to order something. Maybe some will come up with the first-aid kit that I asked for.” She smirked. “Hopefully, the ice pack will work for now.”

 

“Thank you.” He said taking the ice from her. “You can go back to your boyfriend who punched me now. I’m sure he’s going to need ice as well.”

 

“Daniel was never my boyfriend. We were mostly work colleagues until he came back a couple of months ago. Now we are friends. Besides, he is Betty’s problem now.” She was so yelling at Daniel later for acting like a territorial toddler, but she is letting Betty have the first crack at him. “Boss one put me in charge of taking care of you.”

 

“Didn’t I see you guys kissing earlier?” The guy scoffed despite his bruises.

 

“We are friends with make out privileges. Although that particular incident was for show.” The guy just snickered at her.

 

“Hey, you probably don’t even know my name. So don’t laugh, because you don’t know me.” She said with mock annoyance.

 

“I know who you are. You are Monique Osborne formally Wynn-West, society darling and creative director at Hudson Magazine.”

 

“You know who I am but you don’t know me.” Monique said defensively. “I’m not a society darling, I’m an old shame. My corporate shark biological father knocked up the babysitter. It’s just lucky for me that my mom-- adopted mom but she’s my real mom didn’t feel like punishing me because my biological father couldn’t keep it zipped. So she divorced him and decided to take his illegitimate daughter, me, in the settlement.”

 

“I knew that too. But I was trying to be polite.”

 

“I don’t see the point because no one else is, and you really don’t seem like one for holding your tongue.” Monique scoffed. “I’m more than what the tabloids say I am.”

 

“I know that. I’ve delivered to your office before. Your favorite is Prosciutto, spinach, and mozzarella with pesto on Ciabatta bread. You can’t have anything with mayonnaise because it makes your mouth swell. However, you were really nice that one time someone messed up your order even though you had to break out the EpiPen. You also prefer kettle chips, giant dill pickles, and diet root beer.” She was impressed that he remembered her.

 

“The fact that you know my usual lunch order, and I don’t even know your name makes me feel as snobby as my half-sister Mercedes. I absolutely hate feeling like my sister.”

 

“It’s Gio and it wasn’t your fault I was punched out before introductions.

 

“No, that would be Daniel.”

 

“I only remember you because you usually give a $10 tip for a $15 order.” He quipped. “I don’t think that something your sister would do. I also remember you specifically because you’re hot and the reason why every restaurant in a 2 mile radius now knows not to bring any food containing mayonnaise to the Hudson offices. I also doubt your sister would be willing to take care of the deli guy after your date punched him out and ran away with his date.”

 

“I don’t even think Mercedes is eating bread this month. Also, you’re more than just the deli guy even though, I really like your sandwiches. For example, you can keep up with my snarky comments.” She decided it was best to ignore the hot common, for now.

 

“It’s not that hard. Unfortunately, your favorite is not my recipe. Someday, I’m going to have my own Deli but right now I’m just trying to save up money to do that someday which means accepting some very strange jobs.”

 

“What did Faye offer you to participate in this farce?” Monique asked knowing boss one too well.

 

“Enough money to start my own place in exchange for escorting her stepdaughter to this Halloween nightmare. I said yes. She is one of my best customers.” Gio confirmed her suspicions.

 

“You should just be happy that she likes your food. The only other food that she eats comes from her husband.”

 

“The guy that just opened Rosa?”

 

“Yes.” In just a few months, Rosa has become the hot and trendy restaurant in NYC. Probably because despite her new position Faye Somers-Suarez still determines what’s trendy.

 

“I love their Malay sauce,” Okay this guy was definitely a foodie. She liked that.

 

“I think the chicken sandwich appetizers contain the sauce. I asked Nico to bring up some food, the good stuff from the party, not something off of room service, since I felt bad about Daniel being a complete dick to you.” Okay, maybe she’s rambling a little bit around him but whatever.

 

“You’re too kind.” Gio smirked at her.

 

“However, since you also received a bribe for getting involved with the Betty/Daniel drama I don’t feel as horrible as I did earlier.”

 

“What did you get?” Gio asked cynically.

 

“The EIC position at MYW and all I had to do was smile for the cameras and give Betty an incentive to figure things out with Daniel before it’s too late.” Actually there were other reasons but this guy doesn’t need to know that right now.

 

“Well, considering they’re in another room together… maybe, your plan worked. She seems like the hate sex type. What is going on with those guys? Did they used to date or something?” Gio asked.

 

“Wait, you don’t know?” He shook his head, and that just made Monique even more irritated. “See I knew I should have took over from Faye. If I were in charge, you would not have a black eye right now or at the very least you would know why.” Monique quipped. “Also I would have given you full disclosure on the tele-novella that is Betty and Daniel before asking you to get involved.”

 

“Tele-novella?” Gio raised a swollen eyebrow at her.

 

“Definitely tele-novella. Daniel and Betty met about two years ago at the wake for Daniel’s then brother who is now back from the dead as his sister, but that’s not relevant for this story.”

 

“How is something like that not relevant?”

 

“I guess it’s relevant to why Daniel had to live in Paris for a year and a half to take care of his adopted son who is really his biological nephew but we would need another three or four hours just to discuss that drama.”

 

“He moved to Paris?”Gio asked, confused.

 

“Let me just start from the beginning. So Betty ended up being part of the catering staff at the most dysfunctional wake ever because her sister completely flaked on her. On the way to the catering job, Betty found out her boyfriend of a very long time was screwing their skanky next-door neighbor Gino Gambino or whatever.”

 

“I know that girl, most of Queens knows that girl. I think she tried to sleep with me once.”

 

“Thankfully you were too smart to actually follow through with it.”

 

“Although you would be a different story,” He smirked at her. Gio was so flirting with her which was fine with Monique.

 

“So the two met at the wake and hit it off. Betty and Daniel became instant friends or maybe a little bit more than that. But because of what the ex-boyfriend did to her, Betty was afraid of relationships, in addition to not wanting to end up like her teen mother sister, she wouldn’t sleep with Daniel but she would do everything else which still led to baby Alex.” She gave him the Cliff Notes version.

 

“How do you…” Monique cut him off with two fingers to his lips.

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to. Just accept that it happened, and there is a 13-month-old to prove it.” Gio responded by kissing her fingers.

 

“Alex… I know about. Faye told me that it was really hard for her stepdaughter to meet nice guys because she has a one-year-old, and she needed somebody to accompany her to various professional outings such as Meade Publications first annual Halloween ball. However, she neglected to mention that the father was still in the picture.”

 

‘No…what Faye really neglected to mention was that she specifically created the Halloween Ball just to force Betty to have a date.’ However, Monique decided it would be best not to tell him that. She was trying to avoid litigation and things were going well so far.

 

“Daniel was never out of the picture, unless you count the time when he was completely unaware of the fact he was Alex’s father. Of course, that wasn’t his fault. First he was in Europe taking care of his son DJ. Then there was the Wilhelmina problem also known as Satan the diva.” Monique told him instead.

 

“I think I know who you’re talking about. She’s the one who orders the turkey sandwich with no bread, no cheese, and no turkey.” Monique laughed at that.

 

“That sounds like Wilhelmina.” Monique shook her head. “The scary thing is I know you’re not joking. I’m not even sure where to begin the messy Daniel Betty thing. It’s really not even my place to tell you these things. Besides I think, it would take me at least 100,000 words just to scratch the surface of that story.”

 

“Try.” Gio told her as he placed a hand on her thigh. “I would really like to know why he punched me out.”

 

“That may take years. I better order some alcohol.” Monique pulls away from his touch reluctantly to order room service because she wasn’t going to ask a 16-year-old to bring her liquor.

 

“There’s no way the story can be that complicated.” Gio scoffed again.

 

“Daniel left for Paris to take care of his illegitimate son that his father hid from him, because DJ’s mom had terminal breast cancer and her parents were leeches that shouldn’t be allowed to take care of a puppy. She died this summer. Of course, Daniel doesn’t find out that he has a son until he shows up at her door to get closure on the relationship so he can build a future with Betty. Unfortunately, it turned out that DJ is actually his nephew and not his son because Lucy slept with his brother who was presumed dead at the time. Daniel got custody of DJ but to get custody of DJ he had to move to France because Lucy’s parents make my shark of a father look like a good person. Now this all went down when Betty was pregnant with Alex. Of course Daniel didn’t know that Alex was his son because Wilhelmina switched the DNA test and blackmailed Betty with the life of her unborn child and the deportation of her father to keep her from telling Daniel, the truth. What makes matters worse is a couple months before this Daniel’s friend Jordan was pushed down a flight of stairs, for reasons only known to Wilhelmina Slater, and had a miscarriage.”

 

“Okay, it is that bad. Maybe you should have them bring a bottle or two.” He said handing her the receiver.

 

“Told you so.” She said just before placing an order for some decent scotch and something from the dessert menu with lots of chocolate.

 

“And this Wilhelmina woman is not in jail?” Gio asked when she put the receiver down.

 

“Her daddy’s a senator.” Monique said as she laid back down on the bed next to him. This time she also kicked off her shoes. They are cute, but she couldn’t take wearing the hills any longer. “He is also about to become my stepdad in about two months.”

 

“I can tell you’re not looking forward to that wedding.”

 

“It’s going to completely ruin Christmas for me which is quite a feat considering that my husband was killed in a drunk driving crash on Christmas.” She quipped.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said giving her hand a squeeze.

 

“It’s okay. It’s been a couple of years and on the bright side this will give me a new horrible memory to associate with December 25.”

 

“That’s a positive way to look at this.” He smiled at her.

 

“The only other positive thing I’m getting out of this family corporate merger is Nico as my niece. The scary thing is that Wilhelmina is the good daughter. His other daughter is currently in a psychiatric hospital after killing her boyfriend.” Gio just shakes his head.

 

“Let’s stick with one dysfunctional family story at a time.”

 

“I’ll try.” She tells him with an all too sweet smile. “So my future stepsister managed to completely screw up Daniel’s relationship for the sole purpose of taking Daniel’s daddy to the cleaners or to the wedding chapel depending on your point of view. Thankfully, Bradford realized what she was really doing and may or may not have been preparing to break up with her. But before the breakup Bradford turns up dead. Daniel comes back to deal with everything and he finds out he has a brand-new sister.”

 

“Which would be difficult for anybody to take.” Gino interjected.

 

“Daniel handles it by sleeping with Betty again despite how screwed up their relationship is. Then at the funeral he finds out the whole Wilhelmina thing and goes to hide in the Hamptons for a few weeks. After he comes back, he pretends not to know the truth about Alex and so Wilhelmina pulls a Wilhelmina. In the end, Betty and Daniel are in love with each other but Daniel is mad at Betty for keeping the truth from him. He may have said something stupid at their son’s first-birthday party last month. Faye got desperate and brought out the big guns, which is where we come in.”

 

**3 ½ weeks earlier**

“Okay, why are you sulking? Monique asked sliding into the seat next to Daniel. They were both 15 minutes early for their working lunch with the bosses in one of the private dining rooms at Rosa.

 

“Betty is having lunch with Harrison from accounting.” Daniel told her as he downed his entire drink in one go.

 

“Okay, I know most of the accountants by name, and I don’t think there’s a Harrison, there’s a Henry. He wears these ridiculous glasses and too many layers for somebody who used to live in Arizona.”

 

“That’s him.” Daniel frowned.

 

“I swore that Faye scared him away last summer.”

 

“Apparently it didn’t work.”

 

“Telling a guy that the girl you want to sleep with father killed a guy in Mexico, and that’s why he can’t go back always works.” Monique joked. Yes, Faye actually told the guy that.

 

“Especially considering that it’s true.” Daniel mumbled under breath. “I think she still mad about Alex’s birthday.”

 

“That was weeks ago. Are you sure that you haven’t done anything stupid since then?” Monique asked sure something else happened.

 

“I don’t think so. I even got her flowers.”

 

“That Alex tried to eat.” Faye said taking the seat across from her.

 

“At least they were edible flowers.” Daniel quipped.

 

“According to Nico, she only said yes to the accountant because you’re having lunch with Monique.” Faye told both.

 

“Okay, that’s ridiculous. It’s a business lunch.” Daniel told her with annoyance in his voice.

 

“What about Friday night?” Faye asked.

 

“Grief support group.” Monique started to explain. I’m the group leader, and I am convinced Daniel to start going after the whole hiding in the Hamptons thing.”

 

“I was not hiding in the Hamptons.” Daniel said defensively.

 

“Yes you were hiding in the Hamptons. Wait, how do you even know about that?” She asked turning to Faye.

 

“DJ told Justin, who told Hilda, who convinced Betty that Daniel has moved on and she should too.” Faye explained.

 

“She thinks we are dating?” Both Monique and Daniel asked simultaneously.

 

“No, she thinks you guys are sleeping together.” Faye corrected.

 

“Why?” Monique asked because Daniel was still in too much shock to do so.

 

“Because Nico was listing your group therapy sessions as ‘book club’.” Monique just started laughing at that.

 

“What’s so ominous about ‘book club’?” Daniel asked finally finding his voice again.

 

“Book club was Jamie’s code for afternoon sex with Jordan and your…”Monique started to explain the Daniel cut her off.

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I know that my sister and Jamie have been together since before she was even my sister, but I just don’t want to know details, especially related to their lunch habits.”

 

“I completely understand. Look after this business lunch, I will explain everything to Betty…” Monique started to offer, but Daniel would not let her finish speaking.

 

“No.” Daniel answered emphatically. “Let Betty think whatever she wants. If she wants to have lunch with Harrison or whatever that’s fine with me. I’m tired of playing these games. She’s the one who broke up with me, so she doesn’t have the right to be mad if I’m dating someone else.”

 

“But we are not actually dating.” Monique pointed out. She did not want to be dragged into this, any more than she had to be.

 

“But you could be.” Faye seriously suggested. “It may be a good thing.”

 

“What?” Daniel asked.

 

“I thought you wanted Daniel to be your step son-in-law?” Monique asked slightly shocked.

 

“I want my stepdaughter to be on amicable terms with her son’s father. Which they’re doing a really good job of. You and Betty are doing great work together. This may be the best winter cover since I was on the cover.”

 

“I didn’t get to see a copy.” Daniel snared. “Mom torched several cases and went to South Dakota for rehab. Although, I guess now it would be South Dakota for Tyler.”

 

“I was a bitch, and I was trying to get your mom to leave Bradford but I went about it the wrong way.” This would probably be the closest Faye Somers-Suarez would ever come to apologizing. “I’ve gotten much better at manipulating people.”

 

“Yes it’s hard to tell when somebody is screwing you over if they look like an unassuming grandmother.” Daniel Sniped. “What do you want Faye?”

 

“Did you read this morning’s the Suzuki Report? Or maybe today’s Page Six?” That’s when Faye handed Daniela red folder. It only takes Daniel a few seconds of browsing to get upset.

 

“Okay, when I’m sleeping around they talk should about me and when I’m not sleeping around they’re still talking.” Daniel said annoyed as he slammed the folder on the table.

 

“Read paragraph 2.” Faye said reopening the folder and pointing to a specific paragraph.

 

“It was college and that was probably directly related to fighting with Bradford.” Daniel said in his defense after reading. “How did anybody find him or anyone else? The only one who knew anything about that was Alex. I barely remember the guy’s name, and that’s because he was one of my tutors.”

 

“Which Alex?” Monique asked even though she wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about, at least not until Daniel passed her the article. Honestly, she’s not that surprised.

 

“Both actually, although baby Alex is too young to realize it yet.” Daniel confessed reluctantly.

 

“And that would be how Wilhelmina found out about it.” Faye explained.

 

“What?” Daniel asked shocked.

 

“That private letter that you wrote Alex was found by Carlo because he’s just evil that way. Carlo showed the letter to Wilhelmina.” Faye explained.

 

“Carlo is supposed to be working for Marc. How do you even know this?” Daniel asked in irritation.

 

“Yes, technically Carlo is working for Marc and he is doing such a good job at it that Marc has been scheduling most of his own meetings.” Monique quipped. “Were friends. Or rather I’m friends with his boyfriend. Cliff and I have known each other since college. We dated for a while.”

 

“Before he realized that you had the wrong parts?” Daniel asked snidely.

 

“Cliff is-- you know what none of your business Mr. I-fucked-around-with-everybody-in-college.” Monique snapped right back.

 

“According to certain anonymous sources…” Faye started.

 

“You mean Nico.” Daniel interrupted.

 

“It could be Marisol. She knows everything.” Monique added.

 

“Okay, according to Nico, Wilhelmina managed track down one of your college ‘friends’ and gave the information to Suzuki.” Faye finished.

 

“Who is the last person who should be running stories about other people’s sex lives considering he’s hiding a wife in New Jersey.” Monique told the others slightly annoyed.

 

“Wait, how do you know this?” Daniel asked giving her a strange look

 

“I’m friends with his wife.” Faye looked impressed, but Daniel was doing an impression of a fish. “Daniel don’t be so shocked. He used to do freelance articles for Hudson under the name Brian Wu. You’ve met him before.”

 

“I’m impressed. You really do know everyone and everything.” Faye complemented. “Unfortunately, it’s too late to use that particular piece of blackmail. Now, it’s time for damage control.”

 

“Damage control?” Daniel asked annoyed. “I really don’t care if the public knows that I screwed around with guys in college. It’s no big deal. Although, I think I might have to talk to Betty about this, specially the accusations about Jamie.”

 

“That we all know are completely false. What happened to not justifying your relationships to her?” Monique asked almost laughing.

 

“This is…” Daniel started, but Monique cut him off.

 

“You being a lovesick puppy,” Monique accused.

 

“Children, focus!” Faye actually slammed her hand down on the table. “As a proud member of the LGTB community I don’t really care about that. However, I do care about what Wilhelmina is really trying to do.”

 

“Which is?” Monique asked.

 

“Trying to get you out of my old job.”

 

“She’s doing a really horrible job of it.” Daniel quipped. “So how exactly does her uncovering the fact that I fucked around with a couple of guys in college going to give her that?”

 

“Especially considering that Daniel is the EIC of a fashion magazine.” Monique interjected. “Daniel being something other than a Kinsey zero is practically expected. It’s the reason why Byron created Suzuki.”

 

“Wilhelmina’s main goal is to make you uncomfortable or rather she wants to destroy your relationship with Betty so badly that you’ll be on the first plane back to France. So she does things like leak your youthful indiscretions to the press and convincing the idiot from accounting to chase after Betty again.” Faye explained extremely annoyed.

 

“Which is not going to happen.” Daniel said emphatically, as if he was insulted that anybody would think such a thing. “Does she really think I’m going to leave Alex behind just because things with Betty are difficult?”

 

“That’s what her ex-husband did.” Monique interrupted. “I know that Nico told you how bad things are with her dad. He didn’t even realize that she didn’t show up this summer until the news broke about Bradford leaving her a lot of money.”

 

“So she thinks all men are her ex-husband?” Daniel asked flippantly.

 

“Probably and he really was a complete dick.” Faye sighed.

 

“So what’s damage control?” Daniel asked, most likely realizing that he will have to go with whatever Faye was planning.

 

“I have another lunch in ten minutes with an old friend from my Studio 54 days in this room and you two are going to relocate to one of the more paparazzi friendly tables. Then you and Daniel are going to carry on as if this is the best date ever.” They both just stared at her for a moment in shock. Neither should be surpri sed at all that Faye is suggesting something like this.

 

“I have arranged for somebody from Fashion TV to come by. In addition, there is a club opening tomorrow that you too will go to together. Actually are about ten public events that you will accompany each other to over the next few weeks culminating with an appearance together at Meade publications first annual Halloween costume ball.”

 

“You want us to pretend to date?” Monique asked recovering first.

 

“I knew there was a reason why we were considering you for the EIC position at MYW.” Faye gave her a very predatory smile at that point.

 

“Being part of a high-profile relationship may make receiving a position like that of little bit easier. It would definitely help Daniel. People are starting to think your recluse or worse they are starting to suspect the truth about Alex. Monique, you remember what it was like growing up in the press?”

 

Actually, what she really remembers is her first grade classmates asking her if her father really did sleep with the help. And that was before the Internet. Imagine how much worse it would be now. She would hate for another child to grow up under that type of scrutiny.

 

“Bringing Alex into this is a very low blow.” Monique grout.

 

“Which is why he’s the first thing Wilhelmina always goes to. He’s the only thing that could ever really hurt Daniel and Wilhelmina knows that. Personally I’m shocked she has not revealed that particular tidbit to the press.”

 

“Even evil has standards.” Monique shrugged, and Daniel seemed to agree.

 

“You can’t dangle the MYW carrot in front of her. I thought Alexis was the main contender for the new magazine. That was in Bradford’s will.” Daniel told their boss.

 

“She was --actually she still is but the launch date is in January and she still saying no. Either we come up with a plan B or we are going to be forced to go back to the original choice.” Faye said with disdain.

 

“Sophie something right?” Daniel asked, but Monique just rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re horrible with names. It was Sofia. She was in the elevator with us earlier. She was flirting with you.”

 

“The woman who practically undressed in there?” Monique nodded her head in confirmation. “I really wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Because you were staring at her boobs.” Monique pointed out annoyed. “Wait, why do I have to pretend to be Daniel’s girlfriend? Why can’t Betty be his pretend girlfriend to keep the various pariahs away? I mean they’ve already slept together and keep making out at random times.”

 

“That hasn’t happened since Alex’s birthday party and that was weeks ago, so things are…” Daniel defended himself. “If I have to have a pretend girlfriend I’d rather it be you. Things are less complicated with you.”

 

“Things are less complicated between you and your sister, then between you and Betty and she used to be your brother, in addition to her impregnating your first love.” Monique quipped. “If I do this, will I get the EIC job even if Alexis changes her mind?”

 

“If she changes her mind, you will be co-EICs because I have to honor Bradford’s last wishes, but it will still be your magazine.” Faye promised.

 

“Okay, let’s go play with the paparazzi.” She said grabbing Daniel’s hand and dragging him and to the main part of the restaurant. Unfortunately, she ran into her mother’s country club friend Spencer Canon, which met her mom would be calling about this before the fake date was even over.

 

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

 

“Did she call you?” Gio asked her as soon as she finished her story. At this point, they were both lying on the bed with the food spread out as a picnic between the two now that room service and Nico’s care package arrived, courtesy of room service. He kept feeding her different things. Gio was really sweet. No wonder Faye chose him. Under other circumstances, this probably would’ve been the best date she had in two years.

 

“15 minutes later.” Monique laughed. Spencer also called her later that day asking her lots of questions about Hudson and Amanda, mostly Amanda. Spencer told her he was doing research for a new role, but Monique had a feeling something else was going on.

 

“Did you just tell her the same crazy story you told me?” Gio said holding out one of the many hors d’oeuvres for her.

 

“No, she wouldn’t believe me. Also, she is less worried about me now that she thinks I am in a serious relationship again after years of being a young widow.” Monique said literally before eating out of his hand. “Seriously, no more food after this.”

 

“I barely believe you and you know she’s just looking out for you.” Gio said as he ran his thumb over her cheek to get rid of something stuck there. She felt a shiver up her spine. The last time she felt like this when a guy touched her was her last night with her Jordan before he died.

 

“But you do believe me.” Monique smiled at him. “And trust me if I knew everything that was going on I probably would have gone back to Isabella. This whole crazy scheme was some master plan to get stupid and stupider to admit that they are still hopelessly in love with each other and for them to kiss and make up at the Halloween ball that was specifically created for that purpose.” She is really mad that she missed that particular meeting of the Betty Daniel conspiracy group. She blames her mom for making her have dinner with the Senator and Willie instead that day.

 

“And you pretending to date Daniel relates to this how?” Gio asked now moving the mostly empty containers to one of the tables in the room.

 

“Wilhelmina promised Sofia her magazine back if she gets Daniel eating out of her palm.” There was also some plan for total public humiliation, but Monique wasn’t supposed to know that part of it.

 

“And your purpose in being there was to scare her away?” Gio asked as he laid down next to her again

 

“Exactly. You were brought in for the same reason. Faye felt you were a lot safer than…”

 

“Egg salad?” Gio supplied for her.

 

“Oh God, that’s perfect for him. He is such an egg salad. He’s just so boring and predictable and has a tendency to make me break out in hives.” They were both giggling at that point.

 

“And I’m supposedly safer than that?” He asked slightly offended.

 

“You’re not secretly still dating a girl from Arizona.” Monique quipped.

 

“Okay, so I’m less of a dick but I’m not safe.” Gio got just a little closer to her at that point. Actually his lips were only millimeters from her. It was at that moment that she realized this guy was definitely anything but safe.

 

“Definitely less of a dick. You’re one of the few guys I’ve been able to talk with for hours and just talk.” Talking to him was really the best part of this disaster of a party.

 

“If you want me to grab your ass I will be perfectly amenable to it. I could also help you get out of that dress.” She felt his fingers graze her zipper.

 

“The dress is now covered in your blood. The least you could do is help me out of it.” That’s when she kissed him. The moment his lips touched hers she knew that she was completely lost to this guy she just met for the first time a few hours ago, and she did not care. She hasn’t been kissed like this in years. It felt good and yes he did help with the dress. Unfortunately, Nico walked into the room when he was helping her with said dress but she doesn’t realize that happen until later.

 

**To be continued.**

So the universe got the wrong (right) couple together but it will all work out in the end.


	31. Chapter 31: Tricks and Treats: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Also, I love that so many of you love the pairing of Monique/Gio. I knew that when I decided to bring Monique into the story that she would eventually end up with her soulmate, I just figured it would happen at the end of the story. But when I came up with this storyline I felt he was perfect. First of all he’s one of Betty’s perspective love interest that I actually liked. Therefore, it made perfect sense that I used him to make Daniel jealous. There are plans for Monique and Gio later in the story. 
> 
> So I’m sorry this chapter is short (content wise) but I have family coming to visit, and I figured you would want an update now instead of waiting at least two more weeks for me to produce something.

Jordan hated parties or at least, she did now. In her previous extreme sports celebrity life, she loved parties. Okay, she despised being followed by the paparazzi and having her every move documented but she loved spending time with her friends, her real friends (not her entourage). She loved the taste of alcohol on her lips, free-flowing drinks and other things. She even enjoyed the food when she wasn’t training. 

But that was before Alex and the miscarriage. Before realizing that alcohol became her greatest coping mechanism. Before rehab and the summer on Lake Erie where she and Jamie began to rebuild their lives together. Before she slowly allowed Alexis to join that new life. Before she went to two AA meetings a week and had her sponsor on speed dial for moments when she felt tempted. Jordan knows she can’t be that person anymore, and now parties were something to be avoided. 

A party swarming with paparazzi and being surrounded by friends who are still upset about her keeping the Alexis truth a secret was definitely going to be a temptation and a stressor. It would be an even bigger temptation because the rest of her girlfriend’s dysfunctional family would be there. She only survived baby Alex’s birthday party without turning to drinking because Faye had the good sense to get every single drop of alcohol out of the apartment, beforehand. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option at the First Annual Meade Publications Halloween Ball. 

Despite the fact that the hostess of this party was a fellow alcoholic, Jordan knew the liquor would be very free-flowing and opted to stay behind as the designated babysitter. Okay, she wanted to get back into Daniel and Betty’s good graces and therefore, she was watching the kids so that Operation: Get Betty and Daniel Together could go on without the children there to play buffer. (Besides, she had another good reason to stay liquor free or at least, she hopes she did.) 

Jordan knew she would have more fun watching ridiculous movie musicals and eating pizza with Alex DJ, and Justin anyway. At the bare minimum, she had more in common with Justin and DJ then most of the shallow socialites populating the ball. Also, DJ was her girlfriend’s nephew (biological son) and it was more important than ever to get along. Jordan also loved spending time with Baby Alex. He was super cuddly and did not judge her for dating her Aunt Alexis and Uncle Jamie (or for not telling him that Aunt Alexis used to be her Uncle Alex). 

Contrary to what everyone thinks she’s not upset that Baby Alex is here and her baby was not. Yes, the birthday party last month was hard which was why she is eternally grateful for the fact all the liquor was removed from the premises. She doesn’t even want to think about how much worse the party would’ve been if alcohol was allowed. However, she wasn’t going to take that out on the sweet baby in front of her. It wasn’t his fault that Wilhelmina Slater is an evil, vindictive bitch. Her heart was healing to the point where three months ago she went off that happy hormone pills, and they were just seeing where things went. 

Jordan and the boys were watching ridiculous musicals to placate Justin, who was really upset that he wouldn’t get to see all the celebrities attending the event downstairs in person. Apparently watching from the window of their suite, wasn’t good enough for the almost teenager. She doesn’t get why Justin is so upset about that. Jordan has met very few New York socialites who are not complete asses and Justin already knows Monique. She is the only tolerable one. In Jordan’s opinion, kids were better company and Alexis promised to bring her up some of the dessert selection. The food was the only reason to go anyway. 

Alexis was better-suited for the role of the socialite girlfriend, even if she had to pretend to only be Jamie’s friend. She loved ball gowns and 5 inch heels. More than Jordan ever did. This may explain why pre-op Alexis was the one who usually picked out Jordan’s outfits for these events. In retrospect, this should have been the first sign that Alex wanted to become Alexis. It’s a shame that she didn’t see it at the time. Alexis really did look great dressed as Princess Jasmine even if she ended up wearing a wig because she refused to go back to her real hair color. Jamie chose the couple because Aladdin was the only Disney Prince that actually looked anything like him. 

Considering how much Alexis loved this sort of thing she really wasn’t expecting her girlfriend to be back before 10 PM. The party really didn’t start to 8 o’clock anyway. Therefore, it was shocking to see her back at her hotel Suite at 8:59 PM. This was way too early for an Alexis in socialite mode to be back unless something bad happened. 

“Okay, what happened? Did Faye forget to un-invite Victoria Hartley?” Victoria Hartley has been extra evil in the months since Tyler’s existence became public knowledge. Because she and Matt now work together at the same magazine, she knows that Matt told his mom that he would come out as bisexual if she did one more horrible thing to Tyler. Jordan could easily picture Victoria Hartley saying something stupid to Tyler and Matt retaliating by making out with his new boyfriend in front of the paparazzi just to piss her off. From there it would dissolve into complete anarchy. It would be best if the two did not attend the same social events for the next decade. 

“I personally took care of it myself. I couldn’t risk it.” Justin called out from the couch. 

“That probably would’ve been less violent.” Alexis quipped. “My idiotic brother…” 

“Was being your idiotic brother.” Jordan finished for her. “I assume we are talking about Daniel and not Tyler.” 

“Of course, it was Daniel. Tyler is better behaved.” Alexis snorted. 

“What did father do?” DJ asked slightly worried. 

“Pretty much kill any chance of Betty becoming your step-mom anytime soon.” Alexis said plopping down between Justin and DJ. DJ unceremoniously passed the popcorn to his aunt. 

Personally, Jordan was just happy to see DJ and Alexis sit with each other without extreme awkwardness. Considering everything that’s progress. She understands why it may take a while for DJ to be okay with Alexis. It took her a while to forgive her for faking her death and everything else. But she’s glad that she did let go of that bitterness because they wouldn’t be where they are now. 

“We’re going to need specifics.” Justin requested practically bouncing. “We can’t fix things unless we have specifics.” She smiled sadly at Justin’s innocence. He’s too young to realize that some relationships can’t be fixed. Jordan is sure that Daniel and Betty could fix things, but she’s not sure if they will. She’s not even sure if they know how to fix things. 

“I would ask for a drink first but I know this is a dry zone especially because of…” Jordan quickly cuts Alexis off with a kiss. She doesn’t want Alexis to jinx things. She doesn’t want to lose another child even if it’s just due to a false negative on some stupid stick that she urinated on yesterday. When they broke apart, Jordan handed her girlfriend a slice of pizza instead. 

“I have found that pizza works better but there’s more carbs involved.” She joked. 

“Not that I care. Keep the slices coming. I might need a whole pie.” Alexis quickly started eating. 

“That bad?” Jordan asked as she started to rub gentle circles on her girlfriend’s back. 

“It was beyond bad. Let’s see first he makes out with his pretend girlfriend, in front of God and press.” Alexis snickered as both DJ and Justin put their heads down in frustration or annoyance. 

“And Betty of course.” Jordan added snidely. She was already rolling her eyes. 

“That was the whole point.” Alexis sighed frustratingly. “Danny is not happy about the new boyfriend and things just went badly.” 

“I’m 12 and I know the jealousy thing doesn’t work. Does he know that Grandma Faye paid the guy to take Aunt Betty out?” Justin asked. 

“Of course he didn’t, which led to him acting like a testosterone-laden teenager.” Alexis sighed as she began the rest of the story.   
XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

41 minutes earlier 

Alexis was thankful she was assigned to a table with her boyfriend’s assistant and her accountant boyfriend. At least they wouldn’t ask stupid questions regarding the fact that she is transgendered (or about her being a secret love child of Bradford Meade and some unnamed alleged mistress). If one more person asked her about what happened to her dick when she decided to become Alexis, she is going to punch them out no matter who they are. She’s pretty sure that was the number one thing on the list not to ask somebody who’s transgender. 

She has also been getting variations up “who were you before you became a girl?” If she wasn’t going to spill that information to Fashion TV, she definitely wasn’t going to tell some stranger at a party. One guy also asked what pronoun he should use but at least he asked. The worst of all was the one person who asked her if Bradford’s decision to hide her existence until after his death had anything to do with the fact that she wasn’t a real girl. Jamie literally had to drag her back to the table before she utilized her martial arts skills on his ass. It was enough to make you wonder why she decided to be openly transgender even if no one knew she was Alex in her previous life. 

“Damien from Player is a complete asshole. Just ignore him.” Kenny said placing a glass of wine in her hand. 

“Which explains why he’s at Player.” Alexis remarked just before the wine touched her lips. 

“Please, his boss is my ex-boyfriend. Not everybody there is like that.” She forgot about that but then again she usually forgot about everybody Jamie dated when they were pretending that they were not in love with each other and just fucking around. They were delusional about that sort of thing. Then again the player EIC probably knew about Alexis screwing his then boyfriend, and this may be some sort of revenge. If anybody was going to recognize her, it was probably going to be the Player EIC. 

“So he’s just a dick?” Kenny asked taking a drink of his own wine. 

“He did try to grab my ass earlier.” Amanda said nonchalantly as she finished her shot. 

“Ok, I’m so going through his expense report with a fine tooth comb.” Kenny said glaring at the guy. 

“Like that’s going to do anything. It’s not like they have to take advertisers on $400 dinners like we do at Hudson or even Mode. We could just tell Tyler, but we are trying to avoid a physical altercation at this ball.” Jamie joked, but he knew better than to do something like that. Faye would give his budget to Wilhelmina just on principle if Jamie did something like that. 

“Last month, he tried to pass off the purchase of a life-size poster of a halfway naked woman and some videos that look suspiciously like porn as business expenses. Trust me to find something, and I will make Damien miserable.” Kenny smirked. 

“If that doesn’t work let me handle it.” Faye said taking the seat next to her daughter. 

“Is his body going to end up in the river or something like that?” Amanda asked worriedly. Alexis would find it thing entirely possible. Faye was very protective of her children, even her stepchildren. There was a certain pop star that was currently getting skewered because he treated Hilda like a dirty little secret. 

“Baby, I’m not Wilhelmina.” She smirked as she took a sip of her sparkling cider. 

“Which means that could happen, but we will never find the body” Jamie quipped. “Just keep that in mind when dating this one.” He quickly pointed to Amanda, who happen to be dressed like Ariel from the Little Mermaid, sort of. The bottom of her dress looked like your typical ball gown in aquamarine chiffon. However, the top was essentially very strategically placed clamshells. The ensemble also came with a Sebastian purse. The outfit looked interesting if nothing else, which means Amanda designed the dress herself. 

“Speaking of what happens when people make me upset, you and Alexis need to be a little less in love with each other unless you want to amicably breakup with Jordan and suddenly start dating her best friend. I do not have the energy for a tabloid scandal right now, one that I’m not causing anyway.” Faye remarked. 

“Daniel was making out with his fake girlfriend earlier. Shouldn’t you be saying something about that?” Jamie shot back slightly annoyed. 

“Except for certain pockets of the Deep South most people would not find Daniel and Monique’s relationship inappropriate.” Alexis was half tempted to mention that those same pockets of the Deep South would probably find their relationship just as offensive even without Jordan being involved. She was born with a penis and dating a biracial pansexual. However, Jamie kicked her before she said anything. 

“However polyandry…” The CEO trailed off pointing to the couple. 

“Is seen as something that happens in Utah that people don’t talk about.” Kenny remarked. “Everybody in accounting knows what has been going on between Jordan, Jamie, and Alexis since before Alexis was actually Alexis. We are just really polite about it.” Alexis is not surprised that the accountants know this. The accountants know everything. 

“See, it’s not a problem.” Jamie said as he grabbed Alexis’ hand. Faye just rolled her eyes. 

“Do you really think this plan of yours is actually going to work?” Alexis asked looking out her oldest brother (and yes it still feels strange to say that) who looked seconds from pouncing Betty’s date. 

“Well, it’s a better idea than sending Betty on a wild goose chase to find Daniel’s watch that he allegedly left that some random girl’s apartment.” Faye said as she glared at Amanda. Alexis was there at the meeting of the Betty and Daniel conspiracy group when Amanda suggested that. Having Jamie’s current creative director pose as Daniel’s girlfriend to keep certain other vultures away from him was the ‘sensible’ alternative (said vulture tried multiple times to get Daniel’s attention, but she was easily deflected by Monique at every turn). 

“I still say it was a brilliant idea. Jealousy always works. I was perfectly willing to be one of the girls.” Amanda’s explanation led to a very upset boyfriend. 

“But we are dating,” Kenny said incredulously. 

“Daniel is bi, at least a little.” Amanda said with a shrug. “It’s not like it would be a problem for him. I know you think he’s cute.” 

“This is why she is sitting with us.” Jamie mumbled under breath. 

“Trust me if you met Amanda’s adoptive parents you would understand--actually you should meet Amanda’s other parents…” Faye started to say just as another man who was not her husband walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He seems very familiar with her. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The man said pulling away. 

“You should know I would be right here with my daughter Amanda and her boyfriend, Kenneth Kim.” Faye pointed to both using the accountants real name. “Kenny is the best accountant we have at Meade publications. And Amanda is following in my fashionable footsteps although she prefers the design side of things.” The man quickly extended his hand to both. 

“I am Spencer Canon. I’m an old friend of Faye.” Who is definitely not a threat to Mr. Suarez considering Spencer Canon is more likely interested in Mr. Suarez rather than Mrs. Suarez. 

“You’re on that soap opera the young and the board or the bold and the crazy.” Kenny said enthusiastically. 

“I don’t think were very bold but quite crazy.” The actor replied with a laugh. 

“My mom loves you. She tapes like every single episode. She can’t wait till Dr. Carter and Dr. Warren get together. She constantly talks about their sexual tension.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen because I’m not sure if ABC daytime is ready for one of their premier soap operas to be anchored by two non-heterosexual characters.” Nor would they be very happy if the star said soap opera happened to come out. However, that part went unsaid. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Kenny snorted. “There is this one show during ABC primetime where they won’t let one of the gay characters kisses boyfriend. What is the name of that show? Plain Ja…” His words were cut off by Betty’s date landing on top of their table with Daniel falling right on top of him. They barely managed to pull away before the table collapsed. Really she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Jamie and I could start making out right now and I don’t think it will be as big of a scandalous as this.” Alexis snarled, pointing to her brother who was now involved in an all-out fistfight with Betty’s date. She was so not breaking up this fight. Besides it looks like Daniel was winning. As she has learned recently lifting a toddler really builds up upper body strength.   
“All I wanted was more grandchildren.” Faye said looking at the scene in complete horror. 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The present   
“Uncle Daniel punched out Betty’s pretend date?” Justin squealed. Alexis just nodded her head in agreement. 

“And managed to break two tables. That was after they started going out at it like four-year-olds. Although I must admit Daniel’s fighting technique has improved greatly since we were children.” Alexis snickered. 

“Who won?” DJ asked enthusiastically, and Jordan couldn’t help but glare. 

“Probably the table. Betty and Jamie are currently accompanying Daniel to the emergency room. It looks like he broke his arm.” Alexis looked like she was about to laugh but was trying desperately not to. 

“Your brother is a complete idiot.” Jamie shook her head. 

“This never what happened if they let us on the planning committee.” Justin mumbled under breath. Jordan agreed with him. 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

“You know if you just accepted the position of the EIC at MYW this wouldn’t be a problem?” Jordan said to her girlfriend an hour later she was putting Baby Alex to sleep in one of the bedrooms. 

About 20 minutes ago, she received a text message from Betty stating that she was going to be at the hospital for a while because Daniel needed x-rays and asking, if she could keep Alex for the night. Betty is a nicer person than her because if Jamie or Alexis did something like that, she would just leave them at the hospital to deal with it by themselves. She definitely would not have accompanied either idiot to the hospital. 

In light of the fact that Alex would not be going home tonight, they felt it was time to get the toddler to sleep in one of the bedrooms of the suite. Jordan was lying down beside the toddler hoping that it would help Alex calm down. So far it was working. 

“Jamie said the same thing. Faye said the same thing. Mom said the same thing. Even Tyler said that.” Alexis said as she laid down beside Jordan and placed a hand on her abdomen. 

“Your half-brother is very smart sometimes.” She kissed Alexis’s forehead. 

“I know that we wouldn’t have to be dealing with Sofia if I took the job but I just don’t want to deal with people questioning my ability to run the magazine because I’m ‘not a real woman’.” Alexis explain finally telling Jordan the real reason why she keeps saying no. 

“People won’t think that. You’re a good magazine editor. That’s what you should be doing.” Jordan tried to reassure her girlfriend. 

“People already think that. People said a lot of not so nice things at the ball today.” Alexis sighed. 

“Who cares what they think. You’re better than them. Skills are the only thing that matter.” 

“I wish that were true,” Alexis said sadly. “With Monique taking the position, I’ve been thinking about asking Jamie if I could come back to Hudson.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Jordan smiled. “If things go the way we want them to tomorrow, it would probably be best if Jamie wasn’t doing everything on his own.” 

“They will.” Alexis kissed her cheek. 

“I’m just scared. I don’t want to get my hopes up. I don’t think I can deal with another loss pregnancy.” Yes, this time they were actively trying to get pregnant, but she was terrified. What if her body wasn’t meant to carry a child? 

“If it turns out to be a false negative. We will just keep trying. We could also do in vitro.” Alexis placed an arm around her. 

“I did make you make a deposit before phase 2 of your transformation for a reason and DJ is cute. He could use more biological siblings, even if technically, they will be his cousins.” 

“I think you and Jamie will make cuter babies but we will do whatever we need to do to get you pregnant and keep you that way.” Jordan couldn’t say anything to that because she was already half-asleep. 

To be continued 

“


	32. Figure It Out, Stupid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I’m sorry for the lack of timely updates a lot of my other stories were in a very crucial place which meant I had to do double chapters. Then things kind of went crazy at work in it took me over a week to proofread this. However, I am almost done with another story so I should be having more time to concentrate on this story. 
> 
> On the bright side at least I got out the last part of the Halloween chapters before we hit Halloween. Here’s hoping the Thanksgiving stuff will be done before Thanksgiving.

“You have no right whatsoever to hit my boyfriend.” Betty yelled at Daniel, as the cabdriver made his way to her apartment. She asked to be dropped off first because she’s halfway tempted to break Daniel’s other arm. 

Daniel did break his arm. Fortunately, it was a clean break that would not require surgery. However he probably won't be able to carry Alex until after Christmas. He deserves it for being such an idiot. 

“Especially when I'm not even dating the guy. But even if I was actually dating Gio, you still had no right to hit him.” She actually had to hold herself back from smacking his damaged arm. 

"You especially don't get to do it when you're making out with my ex-boss. Do you know how much Monique has gone through in the last few years? She doesn't need her boyfriend to be acting like that." Betty was having a hard time trying to decide who she was more embarrassed for her or Monique. 

She liked Monique. They were almost friends but not quite. However, she did buy Alex a giant teddy bear and wrote Alex and original children’s book called the illegitimate child’s guide to the Upper East Side. Alex may be way too young to understand what was written there but Betty found it helpful.

"We're not dating.” Daniel said defensively, although he was a bit groggy. Most of his words were slurred together and have been for the last half an hour. They gave him the good drugs. “Apparently we're not dating just like you and you know Gio or whatever were not dating. But I don’t believe you. He had his hands on your ass. Where did you pick him up? Boyfriends “R” Us." At that Jamie put one hand on Daniel’s mouth and wrapped the other one around her wrist to keep her from doing something she shouldn’t.

"Okay, we're going to blame that on the pain pills. Just shut up, Daniel. For the sake of your son, stop talking. You guys have a kid together. You don't get to break up and go your separate ways. You two are going to have to just learn to deal with seeing one another with new people. This may take a while because apparently you guys are shit at it right now." Jamie yelled. The cabdriver upfront was chuckling to himself.

"They remind me of me and my first wife after the divorce."

"Did you punch out your ex-wive’s new boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, when she started dating other people again?" Jamie asked sarcastically. 

"No but she interrogated my first girlfriend afterwards.” The driver said as he pulled in front of her apartment complex. “It got better eventually but it still took a while.”

"See perfectly normal." Daniel shrugged and Betty just open the door to the cab and got out. Jamie was right she was going to have to deal with Daniel for the rest of her life and she couldn’t afford to do more stupid things. She’s already done enough to completely ruin their romantic relationship, she doesn’t want to completely derail any chance of stability they still have. Alex deserves better.

"Can you watch this one for a few minutes while I walk her upstairs?" Jamie asked as he handed the guy a generous tip.

"Sure, I understand. Things are always complicated right after the divorce." It was odd to hear someone talk about her and Daniel as if they were a divorced couple but in a way that fit. She just didn’t want to see things as being that final but if he was with Monique then that’s how things were. At least, Monique would make a good step mom. Much better than that fake Sofia. Why did Betty ever believe her book?

"We were never actually married.” Daniel corrected the guy. “I just got her pregnant, not that she told me. Well, she did but she didn’t. Did you know that you could get somebody..."

At that Betty slammed the door of the cab to drown Daniel’s voice out. It's moments like these that she wish she was still working at Hudson or at the very least still working for Marc. The only reason why she accompanied him to the hospital was she felt like it was part of her job. Otherwise, she would have just let Jamie handle it. She is not sure she can handle being with Daniel right now. 

"I'm sorry that my sort of brother-in-law is a dick." Jamie said following behind as she unlocked the front door with her access code.

"It's okay. I should've known that we can't do normal...” Betty side as she walked over to the elevator. “Daniel is just being so ridiculous. He's dating Monique."

"Maybe you dismissed what he said because he is pretty high on Percocet and whatever else they gave him but Daniel and Monique are not dating." Jamie explained just as the elevator showed up.

"No…they're just sleeping together.” Betty angrily pressed the button to her floor. Because if Daniel and Monique were not dating, that left only one option and she did not like that option at all. 

“Which is part of the reason why I am not happy with Daniel right now. You know how Monique is. She acts like she's strong but she’s just as human as the rest of us. You and I know that she has not dated anybody seriously since her husband died, unless you count the Backstreet Boy.”

“I don’t even think she counts the Backstreet Boy. They are friends now.” Jamie quipped.

“I feel like Daniels taking advantage of her." Betty stepped out of the elevator and Jamie started to laugh. 

“No one takes advantage of Monique Osborne. You know that."

"That's very true." Betty said reflexively as she searched in her purse for her keys. Really she just wanted to get in the house and not have this conversation. “I just thought Daniel moved beyond just sex relationships.”

“I know you probably won’t believe me but they’re not having sex." Jamie explained and he’s right she doesn’t believe him.

"When you say not having sex you mean like you and Jordan were not having sex or like how you and Marc were not having sex? You do remember I lived with Jordan during that phase?" Betty asked sarcastically still looking for her keys. If she doesn’t find it in a minute she’s going to have to see if Marc and Cliff were back from the ball. It was 2 AM so they probably were but they were probably doing something that she didn’t want to interrupt. She doubted that Amanda was there. To be a good roommate, she usually slept over Kenny’s house.

"No, I mean like Suzuki not having sex with his fake boyfriend because if he did sleep with the guy, his real-life wife would cut off his dick. She’s a friend of Monique’s and she is scary as hell." Jamie handed a set of keys to her. She forgot that Jamie still had a set of keys from before. She let him keep the keys in case Alexis ever needed anything when she was babysitting Alex.

“What are you talking about?" She asked just as she opened the door only to see lots of fabric lying on the floor. Apparently, Amanda did not finish her dress until the last minute.

"I don't have enough time to explain it with a stoned Daniel waiting downstairs." Jamie pointed to the window.

"Try. Besides, I still need to make sure I actually have my keys before you leave." At that she poured her baby bags/purse on one of the couches. Still, no keys to be found.

"Okay, here is the three minute version. Wilhelmina wants Daniel back in France, leaving her to take over. Wilhelmina offer to bring Henry from accounting’s girlfriend to New York if he played you. Step-mommy dearest found out and was pissed, so she found a nice guy to scare the bastard away, so she wouldn't have to worry about Henry from accounting." She remembered finding it odd that Henry was suddenly interested again after he stopped returning her emails but she didn’t think anything about it at the time, at least not until last week.

“I knew there was something weird about the way he was interested in me. I caught him and Charlie making out a week ago after he asked me out for sushi. I just had no idea that Wilhelmina was involved."

"Your response?"

"I punched him." She smiled.

"This is why you're brilliant."

“Apparently not that brilliant. So you're saying Gio was hired to date me?" She asked slightly annoyed. This was reminding her way too much of what her sister did to get her a prom date.

“There’s nothing sordid about it. The guy was hired to be your escort, which is perfectly acceptable in high society. I’ve done it before, especially when I was deep in the closet.”

“Don’t you mean when Alex was deep in the closet?” Betty retorted. 

“Not like that. You need a date for work function that you couldn’t get out of, especially because you are the boss’ stepdaughter, and Faye found somebody to accompany you. This is no different than when you function as my escort.” Jamie may have a point there.

“That doesn't make me feel better my stepmom had to pay someone to go out with me. Especially considering the fact that she didn’t tell me she was paying the guy. I thought it was a real date. I thought everything for the last week was real. Things like this do not build ones self-esteem; especially, if you spent your entire childhood being called granny panties and the ugly one." She went back to going through the remnants of her purse. Maybe she left the keys in the bag that she gave Jordan earlier. That seemed to be the only logical explanation.

"Daniel punched out your fake boyfriend. I think that shows that you are desirable. Actually that was the whole point of this ridiculous scheme."

"To make Daniel jealous?" Betty asked incredulously. Why would anybody be jealous over her? Yes, she dressed better now and the invisible braces were making a real improvement but she was still a 22-year-old single mom from Queens even if she now lived in Chelsea.

"Maybe. Probably? Who knows? Your stepmom’s mind is strange. It's a very mysterious place."

"I don't even think Dad understands her half the time.” Betty sighed. “What does this have to do with Monique?"

"Did you meet Vivienne Windom-West tonight?"

"I think she was the only socialite who wasn't nasty to me because I have a one-year-old." Faye said that everybody was nasty to her because Faye slept with most of their husbands (and a few of their wives) at one point or another during the old days. Betty wasn’t entirely sure she believes that.

"She wouldn't be. She’s not like everyone else because at one point she did live in the real world. She married well, divorced even better, and created her own empire in the aftermath. Because of the inherent nastiness of the Upper East Side she’s very protective of Monique. At the same time she expects a lot out of her." Jamie explained.

"What does this have to do with anything?” Betty asked confused.

“I guess I'm not explaining it right, due to the sleep deprivation. Besides, I probably should get down there before Daniel starts regaling the cabdriver with tails of what happened. Let’s try again tomorrow or better yet talk to Monique about it." Jamie said making his way to the door.

“Daniel will be fine for a few more minutes. I may not be able to sleep tonight if I don’t have an idea of what’s going on. So far the only thing I know for sure is my stepmom is involved in all this.”

“Okay, long story short, the reason why Monique is pretending to date Daniel is to protect him from that crazy woman who kept on accosting him all night. Actually, she’s been doing it for weeks.” Jamie said as he stood by the door, ready to leave at any moment.

“Sofia Reyes?” Jamie just nodded. “I used to love her book, until I realized that everything in there was completely useless." Thanks to working with Faye and Monique, she had a more realistic idea of what it takes to be a successful businesswoman.

“She also didn’t write any of it. She was originally tapped to be the EIC of MYW. Then, Faye figured out she was a fraud and Bradford decided to give the job to Alexis instead, therefore breaking the original agreement. Alexis doesn't want to do the job for reasons that she won't tell me." Jamie seemed frustrated.

"She's afraid that others won't take her seriously because she is not-- was not born a woman and it would bring negative attention to the magazine." Betty explained.

"She told you that but completely neglected to mention anything like that to me or Jordan." Now Jamie seemed angry.

"She didn’t --it wasn't quite like." Betty stammered trying to pacify Jamie.

“So how exactly did you find this out?"

“It’s not necessarily that she told me this but rather I overheard her telling someone else this. Actually, I heard her screaming this at somebody who…" Betty stopped not sure how to explain the encounter.

"Some idiot said something to her at the party?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Jamie responded by giving her a sad look. 

“Regardless, Alexis doesn't want the job. However, if they don't get somebody else they will be contractually obligated to give her the job especially because she's playing with Wilhelmina. Basically the fraud is completely fucking up your relationship with Daniel so he will go back to France with his head between his legs and both women can take over their respective magazines in peace.”

“Don’t you mean being played by Wilhelmina.” Betty snickered. She wouldn’t be surprised at all if Wilhelmina did something like this.

“You're learning young grasshopper.” Jamie smirked.

“Faye Somers is my stepmother.” Betty shrugged.

“Yes and your stepmom made a deal with Monique in exchange for protecting Daniel from the vulture she would get MYW and mommy Windom-West will stop trying to set her up with every single eligible man in the Metro that makes at least six figures.”

“So this is all about the magazine?” Betty was confused and annoyed at that point.

“Maybe? Who knows with your stepmom involved? Only God knows her motivations.” Jamie snickered.

“I am confused.”

“I know. So am I.” Jamie kissed her cheek.

“I'm going to take Daniel home before the meter gets into the triple digits.” Jamie laughed. “Also I will check to see if your keys are in the cab as well.” Jamie said handing his own key to her.

“That’s probably for the best. If I see him again right now I may…”

“Break the other arm?” Jamie supplied for her.

“Probably maybe. I don’t know what we’re doing half the time.” Betty pouted.

“It takes time.” Jamie opened the front door.

“How did you fix things with Alexis?” 

“I love her and love covers a multitude of sins.”

“So you just forgive her because you loved her?” Betty asked for clarification knowing it couldn’t be that simple.

“No, we worked through the pain and kept working on it because we love each other. That's why she came back. Alexis was convinced that we didn't care but ... We will bring Alex over in the morning.” Jamie finished not wanting to give too much away. She understood. 

“That's probably best. I'll see you later. Text message me if you find my keys. They might be in Alex’s baby bag.”

“I promise.”

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX  
Daniel would like to blame the vast amounts of pain pills and probably earlier alcohol for telling their driver Carl all about the entire Betty fiasco from accidently getting her pregnant to Wilhelmina trying to fuck him over so he will go back to France. But it was probably all him. He needed to lament to somebody and most of his friends were tired of hearing this story. Even Monique. Actually, Monique would just tell him sad stories from her childhood which would just make him even more frustrated/worried.

“If it were me I would get rid of that evil woman that you're working with.” Carl suggested from the front of the car.  
“I can't.” The will makes it impossible at this point unless they catch are doing something illegal. They’re working on it but they still have nothing directly connecting her to Bradford’s murder. “At least not yet, I’m just happy my dad died before they got married.” 

“I’m sure she would have made a horrible stepmother.” The cabbie remarked.

“She barely can function as a regular mom. At least that’s what Niko, her daughter said. Niko was like the only good thing that was going come out of that union but…I really try not to think about her.” 

Daniel realized that he does his best work when he doesn’t try to compete with Wilhelmina and just let her do her own thing. Thankfully he has enough skills to not fall for most of her ridiculous schemes. He doesn’t know where he would be right now without Jamie, Claudette, and Faye’s patient tutoring.

“Except she keeps screwing up your life, if your story is anything to go by.”

“Daniel is an unreliable narrator.” Jamie said as he slid in beside him. “Wilhelmina Slater is not screwing up your life, you are.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Daniel asked slightly annoyed. The door must’ve been open for a while but Daniel didn’t realize it. Surprisingly, it wasn’t freezing for being the middle of the night in October or actually November at this point.

“Just long enough to know that you were talking about Satan the diva.” Jamie sparked before giving the driver Daniel’s Upper Eastside address.

“You cannot blame other people for your stupidity. You’re the one who went with Faye’s plan to make people forget about your college indiscretions.”

“That’s not why…” Daniel started to interrupt but Jamie would not let him.

“Don’t argue otherwise we both know what’s really going on. You're also the one who punched out Betty's escort.”

“I realize that was stupid.” Daniel yawned. He really wanted to go to sleep right now.

“Then why did you do it?” Jamie asked exasperated.

“I may have had a little too much champagne.” ‘Because I don’t like the idea of anyone else touching Betty.’ However, he knew better than to say that out loud even if he was under the influence of the good drugs.

“You think.”

“He probably did it because he still in love with the girl.” The cab driver called from up front.

“Even the guy who you have known for less than 30 minutes can see the obvious. I just wish you two would get your shit together and figured out what the hell you want from each other. Because guess what, it’s not just about you and Betty. This is about Alex. Marriage is temporary. Children are forever.” Considering the last year he spent with Lucy, Daniel knew that was very true unless he wanted to be like Justin’s sperm donor. Daniel never wanted to be like that.

“I told him all about what was happening while you were stuck up there. What took so long? Did you run into her new neighbor that Jesse guy?” Daniel did not like Jesse. The guy was way too flirty.

“You are unbelievable.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “You guys are not together therefore you don’t get any say in who she gets to date unless that person is a complete dick to Alex.”

“That is…”

“Please don’t tell me that’s what you’re doing because we both know better. However, to keep you from freaking out Betty couldn’t find her keys but thankfully I still have her spare. I need to check the cab before we leave. Also, Amanda told me that Faye put the fear of daddy Suarez in him by mentioning that he supposedly killed a guy in Mexico, after Jesse made one too many passes at Amanda.” Jordan snickered.

“That's not a…” Daniel almost corrected Jordan’s false assumption but decided not to. “Never mind I’m just glad they scared him off. I don’t trust the guy.”

“Daniel, I say this as your friend and the guy sleeping with your sister. You need…”

“I don't like thinking about that. I didn't even like thinking about that when she was still my brother.” Daniel interrupted. The cabdriver turned around for a second to give Daniel a strange look.

“My sister is a trans woman. Jamie and she have been off and on since college when she was still my brother or should I use ‘he’ in that case. I don't know. I'm shit with the pronouns. It's too fucking weird, especially because I thought she was dead but she just lost…” Daniel tried to explain.

“They gave him some good drugs.” The cabbie remarked.

“Sure, something like that.”

“Actually it's really…” Daniel felt Jamie putting his hand over his mouth again.

“Be quiet, your big mouth has caused enough problems in the last six hours.” Jamie chastised.

“I didn't say anything.”

“Yeah, I don't buy that considering Betty told me everything that you did when you were being x-rayed.” Jamie berated. At least his friend did not mention any of his specific stupid behavior. “Look, you have two choices here. Let go of Betty and get yourself to a place of friendship where you two can co-parent and be in each other’s lives…”

“Yeah, Carl said something about that when you were taking too long. Right, Carl?

“Actually my first name is-- you know what keep call me Carl for the rest of the night.”

“I'm sure your actual name is too hard for him to pronounce right now.” Jamie mumbled under his breath.

“It took a while but me and my ex did get to a good place where we were able to spend time with each other.”

“But I bet it was just for the sake of the kids, right? I don't want that.”

“Then you’re going to want to take the other option which is to forgive her for not telling you about Alex and start building things back. I mean it's obvious that you love her. The first thing you did when you arrive back to the states was sleep with her again.” Jamie snorted.

“That was not--it wasn't like…” Daniel stammered.

“Again, don’t speak. You're too high for coherent thoughts.” Jamie snarked.

“Why are we having this conversation right now?” Daniel asked slightly annoyed.

“Because I'm hoping that some part of that brain of yours will remember this in the morning and remember how awful you feel and how scared you are of losing Betty forever. Do you really want to go to Faye’s house for the next 17 years to pick up Alex because you can’t take being in the same room as his mom?”

“Not really.” That was Daniel’s worst fear.

“Then grow the fuck up and get your shit together.”

That's kind of the last thing Daniel remembered hearing. He's not sure if it was because Jamie actually stop speaking or if he just passed out at that point. It was probably the second option.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Betty was very thankful that Daniel decided to call in sick. Actually Jamie called in sick for him. Apparently, he needed at least 24 hours to get used to dealing with the pain killers. She wished she could've called in sick too just so she could avoid the press outside but she couldn’t. The paparazzi outside of the main offices was ridiculous. They kept asking her crazy questions about the love triangle between Monique, Daniel, and the deli guy. Suzuki could not even remember her name, he didn’t even remembered that she was Faye Somers’ stepdaughter. Maybe, Betty should just be happy that they completely forgot about her.

“They didn't completely forget about you. Step mommy dearest threatened Suzuki with castration if he said anything nasty about you and Daniel Junior, both Daniel Juniors. I’m sure she threatened the rest of the press similarly which is why they’re spinning things the way they are."

“I doubt that.” Betty grabbed another cracker.

“The press would be gossiping like schoolgirls if it wasn’t like that. You’re the talk of the Mode cafeteria.” She knows that. That was the entire reason why she was having a lunch of cheese crackers with Marc instead of venturing anywhere else.

“That's probably because everybody here knows that you and Daniel have a kid together. And as a child who had to deal with celebrity newsmagazines documenting her every move, it's probably best that they don't know. Monique said as soon as she walked into Marc’s office. “I come in peace with sandwiches and a salad for Marc, since he is not having carbs today.” Monique quickly put the bag of food on the table and started handing out food to everyone including cookies. Apparently, Marc did not consider that a carbohydrate today.

“I'm used to them talking dirty about me. Let them." She knows certain people like Megan believe she’s only working here because of her stepmom and she and Daniel used to sleep together (although that’s not the term Megan used).

“I still think they're doing this more because I am not the type of girl who has two guys arguing over her as opposed to Faye being extremely protective." Betty said grabbing one of the sandwiches. The turkey and sun-dried tomato with pesto aïoli was her favorite.

“Well she did pay...” Marc stop speaking when Betty glared at him. 

“Okay don't take it that way. Your step mom paid for a nice guy to take you to company functions to protect you from other guys who wanted to sleep with you for really stupid reasons. Also in Gio’s defense, he was under the impression that you knew he was being compensated.”

“Yes to protect me from guys who wanted to sleep with me just to help Wilhelmina get Daniel out of the company. Also, it doesn’t help that Gio didn’t know.”

“Okay, that's not exactly what’s going on. Also he knows that which is why he sent the sandwiches as a peace offering.” At that Betty dropped her sandwich.

“I’m not hungry anymore.”

“That’s a first. Mo why are you on a first name basis with the deli guy? Maybe, the paparazzi are onto something. There was that shot of the two of you leaving the hotel quite disheveled this m…” At that, Monique shoved a cookie into Marc’s mouth. 

“Actually… Don't you have a meeting with Wilhelmina in five minutes?”

“Yes.” Marc said pulling the cookie out of his mouth. “Why couldn't she be too hung over to show up?” 

“Because your supposed assistant follows her around like a lost puppy and make sure she didn’t get overly dehydrated.” Monique joked.

“Either that or she sold her soul a long time ago for decent alcohol tolerance.” Marc sniped as he left the office.

“Okay! Now that Marc is gone maybe we can talk.”

“I don’t feel like talking. I think you should take your guilt sandwiches and go.” She said handing the food back to Monique.

“Don’t be like that. You have to eat especially because you’re still breast-feeding and cheese crackers don’t quite cut it.” At that she takes the sandwich back. She really needs to speed up the weaning process.

“I’m only doing this for Alex.” She took a bite. It really was a good sandwich.

“That’s because you’re a good mom.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way.” She mumbled under her breath.

“You’re trying to do the best that you can even with Wilhelmina screwing with you. I know it’s not easy and I don’t want to make it harder for you. You should know that Faye did not ask Gio to help out simply because she doesn’t think you can get a date. She was trying to protect you from Wilhelmina’s most recent evil scheme involving assholes trying to date you and bringing Daniel’s ex-boyfriends out of the woodwork.”

“I don't think somebody that you gave a hand job to in a random bathroom counts as an ex-boyfriend.” Betty quipped. Yes. She did know about Daniel’s sexual history before the latest Wilhelmina stunt.

“I think the tutor actually counted as an ex-boyfriend since it went on for almost 2 years off and on and a bed was usually involved. Even then that's with a really liberal definition of the term boyfriend.” Monique said almost defending Daniel. At that point, she grabbed her own sandwich and took Marc’s vacated seat.

“I know that doesn’t have anything to do with whatever Faye was doing. One, she’s bisexual herself. Two, I can't repeat what she said to Santos when he said the wrong thing about Justin being interested in supposedly girly activities such as fashion, drama, and arts and crafts.” Essentially, she told Santos that if he said something like that again to Justin they would never find his body; however, there were more Spanish curse words involved. Half of which she didn’t even understand but Santos did.

“Well what he thinks doesn't really matter.” Monique took a tentative bite. “He is not Justin’s dad, he never has been. Alexis is a better father than he is. At least she actually spends time with DJ. My sperm donor, who only wants to be seen with me when he needs help with his image, qualifies more.”

“Good point. Also you don’t have to explain this to me. Jamie did last night. Apparently Wilhelmina is doing everything in our power to get Daniel to leave including trying to get me to date that jerk Henry from accounting and…”

“You finally realized he was a jerk. You can have my cookie just for that.” Monique actually gave Betty her cookie.

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t just you. Wilhelmina was also utilizing the vulture. According to Marisol who knows everything, Sophie was planning to use him to get her magazine back. Then, she was going to use him for her cover story ‘fling to ring in 90 days’. Her notes said something about dumping Daniel on national television once she suckers him in to proposing.”

“She is such a…” Betty struggled for the right adjective. She was trying to find something that was not a curse word but it was difficult.

“Bitch. The word you’re looking for is bitch. Yes, she is. Wilhelmina was hoping something that spectacular would send Daniel back to France.” Betty actually believed that something that horrible would send Daniel back to France despite Alex being here.

“Giving her control of MODE.” Betty took a drink of water.

“Exactly. Of course, we both know it wouldn’t go that far because Daniel would never propose to someone that DJ and Alex hated but your stepmom is always crazy prepared and that’s where I come in.” That was very true.

“So why didn't he asked me to be his fake girlfriend? I could have performed the same function as you. That way we would have both been protected and others would not have been involved.”

“Because there's too much history there and things are so raw between you guys. With you guys, there’s no such thing as pretend.” Betty knew that Monique had a very valid point.

“So it's not because I'm the wrong type of girl for someone like him?”

“Who said that to you?” Monique seemed genuinely offended on her behalf.

“Wilhelmina in the bathroom this morning.” That was another reason why she was hiding in Marc’s office.

“Did we not already have a conversation about never ever listening to anything my future step sister says?

“She said that you were dating Daniel to keep your mom from setting you up with someone from the country club set.”

“Okay, I could completely see mommy saying that to Willy. Her dad loves me and my mom loves Willy.” Monique ground before sitting her sandwich down.

“Look, I like Daniel and maybe if the guy was not completely in love with you, our relationship of the last few weeks probably would’ve been something other than pretend.”

“I don’t believe that. You’re perfect.”

“I’m completely fucked up. The best date I have had in the last two years… Actually let’s not talk about my best date in the last two years. I have a pretty shell but I’m fucked up on the inside with daddy issues and dead husband issues.”

“That’s all the more reason you should get with Daniel. You deserve some happiness.”

“You are so unreal. No wonder Wilhelmina despises you. Your heart is so pure, if she touched you she would turn to stone.”

“I’m not that innocent. I have a one-year-old.”

“I don’t mean it that way. I mean you’re good. And I didn’t want to tell you about the good date because it did not involve Daniel but actually Gio.”

“The guy Faye paid to take me out?” Betty asked surprised.

“Yes. After you left to take Daniel to get an x-ray we spent the entire night talking about the entire crazy scheme and he was fun. He definitely knows his food and…”

“The paparazzi really did get a nice shot of you guys exiting the hotel this morning?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” Monique responded reluctantly.

“Well, it’s not like he really was my boyfriend.” Although she was a little worried about Monique dating a guy who will date someone for money. But apparently Monique did not see that as a problem since she already knew about it.

“You’re also completely in love with Daniel.”

“I am not… Maybe.” Monique smirked at that.

“Have another cookie.” Monique said pulling another one out of her white paperback. How many cookies did she bring?  
“Honestly, I should never have gotten myself involved with Faye’s counter scheming. You and Daniel need to work things out without Faye or Wilhelmina pulling the strings.”

“I doubt that will happen as long as I work here.”

“Despite things blowing up spectacularly last night, I’m still getting the job at MYW and I want you to come with me.” Betty started choking on her turkey sandwich.

“What?” She finally spat out when she stopped choking.

“You and Daniel need some space to work out your personal issues and you can’t do that when you’re spending so much time together.”

“The work part of our relationship is fine.”

“How happy were you when he called in sick this morning?” Monique asked pointedly.

“Okay, you made your point, but I’m not sure if I want to leave right now. I have my schedule perfect.”

“This is not a limited time offer. When you’re ready to leave the job will be waiting for you.”

“I’m not saying no, just let me think about it.”

“That works for me.” She held up another cookie.

“How many cookies did you get?”

“I have no idea. I think Gio was being nice.”

“Very nice.” Betty said as she went back to eating. Maybe some space from Daniel was what she needed to figure out how the fix things. She knows that she doesn’t want him with other people but does she want that type of relationship with him after everything? That something she needs to think long and hard about and Betty is not sure she can do that as his assistant.

To Be Continued.


	33. Beginning of a Thanksgiving Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry that it's been more than a month. I had family visiting and that took a weekend of writing away which put me horribly behind on the rotation. I'm also trying to finish off another story and I’m working on a secret project. Then on top of that I ran into some unexpected computer problems, which slowed things down. Hopefully updates will start flowing at a normal pace very soon. Although I will confess that the Thanksgiving arc may not be done until Martin Luther King Day and that’s being generous. However, I plan to be writing the next chapter on Thanksgiving so that should count.
> 
> Actually it’s been so long that I think this is the first update since Jane the Virgin has come out. If you miss Ugly Betty as much as I do, check out the show on the CW. It will make the pain just a little bit less.

Thanksgiving in the Suarez household has always been an event, even the year that coincide with her mother's death and her losing her virginity.to he who should not be named in his truck. A Suarez Thanksgiving consists of her father’s signature Turkey stuffed with cranberry and rice and the tamales. Although, she missed her mom’s tamales. Her dad’s tamales were not better but different yet still good and made her long for this time of year.

 

This would be her first Thanksgiving, not at the house in Queens. Even last year’s Thanksgiving took place there. Faye was invited to their house, which made Justin ecstatic. Her father just said that nobody should be alone on Thanksgiving and things were still tense between Amanda and Faye. Honestly, she doesn’t remember that much. She was still dealing with a premature newborn and completely exhausted. Faye and her dad could’ve been making out in front of her and she would not have noticed. The sleep deprivation was really bad.

 

This year was the first Suarez-Somers Thanksgiving that she and her family will be participating in. Actually, there would be two Thanksgivings. Wednesday would be the corporate Thanksgiving with all the editors and creative directors of every magazine at Meade Publications. Normally, assistants do not attend this event. In her case, an exception was made since she was Faye Somers step daughter and Daniel’s baby mama. So, it meant that she gets to be there, even though she really doesn’t want to be there.

 

She heard horror stories about a very Meade Publications Thanksgiving from Jamie, Monique and Alexis. Usually, it involves drunken fights and somebody sleeping with somebody they should not in a nearby coat room. The entire incident that made Alexis think it would be a good idea to trust Wilhelmina and fake her own death also happened at a very Meade Thanksgiving.

 

Yes, Betty was back on good terms with Alexis. Baby Alex liked spending time with his favorite aunt, especially now that she’s in the building. Alexis will be formally named the new co-EIC of Hudson at the Thanksgiving event, along with Monique formally taking the position at MYW, which means the press will be there, and gives her another reason why she doesn’t want to be there.

Of course, her main reason for not wanting to be there is Daniel and being forced to interact with each other, without work or Alex as a buffer. (Not to mention, the fact that her own stepsister has $20 on her and Daniel being the two to do stupid stuff in the nearest coat room. Since the great Halloween incident Betty and Daniel have not been going out of their way to talk to one another about things, other than work and Alex. Work was enough to talk about anyway.

 

The Tim and Chloe shoot had been a disaster. Chloe was one of Betty's dear friends to the point where Betty is the godmother of their daughter. It also made Betty realize thatmaybe you shouldn't work with your friends. It was supposed to take place tomorrow but shooting ran over on Tim's latest movie; so now it won't be happening until Friday. Although Marc was really happy to have an excuse not to attend a very St. Paul Thanksgiving in Minneapolis, not even Wilhelmina is happy about calling everybody in on Friday.

 

Betty does not want to tell her dad that she will not be home for the traditional putting up of the Christmas decorations. She knew that he wouldn’t be happy and she is not looking forward to that conversation at all. He will be even more upset that Justin wouldn’t be there. He was needed for the shoot because he’s really good at celebrity wrangling.

 

Although, Wilhelmina is not happy about that because she probably had plans Friday with Ted LeBeau, the advertiser that Wilhelmina has been trying to wine and dine for the last couple of weeks.

 

Wilhelmina has been almost tolerable during this time. Actually she's been walking around and blue jeans with a smile on her face. Carlo is worried. Marc believes she finally lost it, and her stepmom considers it a small miracle that anybody could bring Wanda back, whatever that means. Also, Nico said that she likes her mom better like this. She says it almost reminds her of what Wilhelmina was like before the divorce. Faye said something similar.

 

Because the shoot has been changed to Friday, they’ve lost their photographer. Marc was trying to fix things by convincing Cliff to do it instead. But even if they get someone else, they don’t have an idea for the shoot because they can’t use what they were originally planning. Yesterday was the entire day in a small room brainstorming with Marc and Daniel and they still have nothing, except the vague ideal of doing something biblical. Neither Betty nor Daniel were happy to be spending their weekend without Alex. However, the toddler had a wonderful day with Aunt Alexis, Aunt Jordan, and Uncle Jamie at the zoo yesterday.

                                  

In addition to things being more strained there were other consequences of the Halloween incident including being followed around by the paparazzi. She considered it a small miracle that they haven’t started asking questions about why Daniel was spending so much time with Faye Somers-Suarez’s grandson. Actually, she knows why, they’re chasing after the wrong story.

 

The press are playing up the whole Daniel getting dumped for the deli guy thing, which is just so ridiculous because it should be obvious to everyone that Daniel and Monique were never really together. Now that she wasn’t blinded by jealousy, it’s obvious that they’re just really good friends or at least becoming good friends. (And Betty is not jealous at all that Monique now has the relationship with Daniel that Betty used to have with him without the sex of course. Not jealous at all. No jealousy here. Shut up Justin!!)

 

Also, Monique and Gio are adorable together. He brings her lunch every day and dinner when the EIC forgets. Betty was her assistant for a year and a half. The EIC forgets to eat a lot. It's even worse now that she's trying to get MYW off the ground from the MODE conference room. The reason why the magazine staff is currently spread out between the Mode conference room and some of the spare offices in Hudson is there was a little incident with the sprinkler system. She doesn’t even know exactly what happened but, it involved Kenny and Amanda meeting up there for lunchtime sex. Actually, she was told exactly what happened and she still doesn’t know how it actually happened.

 

Monique said she should be happy that the tabloids believe Daniel is a bastard who can't keep it in his pants and Monique only slept with him to get her magazine and promptly dumped him for the deli guy as soon as MYW was hers. Monique believes the lies keep them from finding out about Alex and the new EIC feels that that would be way too much pressure on a little kid. She should know since that was her childhood.

 

Her stepmom adored every second of it and firmly believes that there’s no such thing as bad press. The fact that Monique and Daniel have been seen together being perfectly professional is starting to get the press to lose interests much to her delight. Betty knows Daniel is not happy with the press behaving the way they are but he's not talking to her about this. He's not telling her anything and she hates that their relationship has been reduced to work and co-parenting. Nothing more.

 

And now she's going to have to sit through not one but two Thanksgiving dinners with him, she knew it was going to be a long two days. Betty’s only consolation is her stepmother convinced him to let Betty and Marc handled the shoot alone so he can spend Friday with Alex.

 

Because of the two upcoming events, she was at her father and Faye’s house for brunch and a Thanksgiving planning meeting. She dropped Alex at Daniel's house an hour before and yes it was weird. She's pretty sure Daniel almost tried to kiss her then stopped himself at the last moment. She’s not entirely certain of anything going on with Daniel right now.

 

Since her heart-to-heart with Monique, she’s been trying to figure out what she wants from him but she’s not sure what she wants because she doesn’t know what he wants. Betty doesn’t want to want something that she can’t have and she needs to know what he wants before she can decide what she wants but she doesn’t know what Daniel wants and she’s just so confused. Therefore, she preferred volunteering to help plan the two Thanksgiving extravaganzas, with her father, sister, nephew and stepmother then spending the morning with her son’s father.

 

The corporate Thanksgiving would be easy. It would be hosted at Rosa and all Betty had to do was show up. Okay and she had to let someone else choose her outfit. That she can deal with. She is now used to whatever Faye tells her to wear to public events. It doesn’t bother her as much as it used to mostly because when not in public Faye has been known to wear blue jeans from three seasons ago and one of her husband shirts.

 

The dinner at the Suarez-Somers house on Thursday will likely be smaller but not by much. They were currently going over the guest list. She knew Daniel and his family would be there but she didn’t realize that close to 30 people have been invited to the family Thanksgiving. That’s enough people that they arranged for a tent on the roof to accommodate the party.

 

“I need to know exactly how many people are coming so I can figure out how much turkey to make. Do you know if everyone we invite will be coming?” Her father asked as he started dishing out his signature Eggs.

 

“I really wish you would let me cater this.” Faye sighed. “You're going to be cooking for two days straight. There is going to be nearly 30 people here for the family Thanksgiving alone.”

 

“Why would we have our Thanksgiving catered when I can cook?” He actually looked offended.

 

“So you can rest and spend time with your grandchildren.” Betty was just glad that Faye knew better than to say because they could afford it. That cause several arguments during the wedding planning.

 

“I find cooking relaxing, just like you find Fashion Week relaxing.” Her father defended himself just as he started to eat his own breakfast.

 

“Darling, there's nothing relaxing about Fashion Week.” Faye started. “Pleasure shopping can be relaxing. Putting together a new outfit is relaxing. Even putting the book together is relaxing. However, Fashion Week is never relaxing. Fashion Week is a hellish nightmare overrun with celebrities that keeps happening more and more often each year. Thanksgiving is Fashion Week for food and maybe, the cooking itself may be relaxing to you under normal circumstances but these are not normal circumstances. Think of your heart.” She pleaded.

 

“I'm fine.” It was obvious Faye did not believe him.

 

“I don't think it's as bad as it was going to be.” Betty interrupted. “Monique told me she's not coming anymore because her mom wants everyone to get together for a family dinner at her house in the Hamptons.”

 

That fact came out yesterday when Monique asked her again if she gave any thought to her job offer. Yes, Betty thought about it a lot but she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave Daniel alone to deal with Wilhelmina. She’s been better lately but as confused as she is the one thing Betty knows for sure is she doesn’t want Daniel to go back to France. If she’s not there Betty is worried that Wilhelmina may successfully convince him to do that. He needs her help keeping Wilhelmina away. It’s too hard of a job for just one person.

 

“Please tell me it's going to be the entire family. I really don't want Wilhelmina here.” Faye asked looking hopeful.

 

“Why did you invite the bitch anyway?” Hilda followed up.

 

“Because I wanted to invite Nico.” Faye explained. “And I could not invite Nico without inviting the woman who bore her. Unfortunately Nico is being forced to spend Thanksgiving with her father and it's best not to leave Wilhelmina alone; whenever, Nico is forced to spend time with her father especially with the new boy toy going back to Texas.”

 

“According to Monique, Wilhelmina won’t be here either. Vivienne expects all four girls to be there. She even made special arrangements for Wilhelmina sister Renée to be present. However, she was unable to free Nico from a visit to her father’s house.” As soon as she said the name ‘Renée’ Faye’s mouth opened in shock.

 

“Renée is going to be there?” Betty just nods her head at the question.

 

“Okay, nothing will make our Thanksgiving worse than that. Although part of me still thinks it will be worse for Nico. Poor girl.” Faye said cryptically and Betty was completely unsure of what she was talking about.

 

“Who else will not be here?” Her father asked returning the group to the subject at hand.

 

“Tim and Chloe cannot make it anymore.” Chloe was really sad about that because she adores her father’s cooking. Actually she enjoyed spending family time with Betty’s family. Her family was always a little bit screwed up.

 

“They're not coming?” Justin asked on the verge of tears. He was really looking forward to spending more time with the celebrity couple. Tim was always so nice to Justin.

 

“Chloe wants to be here but it's just not going to work out. Their plane will not arrive until midday Friday just in time for the photo shoot but don’t worry you are still going to be my special helper Friday. You’ll get to see them then.” She said before remembering that her father did not know about Friday yet.

 

“The shoot has been rescheduled for Friday? You're supposed to be off. We always put the decorations up the day after Thanksgiving.” Dad looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

 

“Ignacio, you should know by now that there is no such thing as a day off in the magazine business. When stories break, you go to work. I did tell you about that Christmas when our January cover girl killed Isabella managing editor Jordan Osborne in a drunk driving accident?” Faye said trying to calm down her husband.

 

“Multiple times. So you're going to be working too?” He asked sadly.

 

“A little, I'm just going to stop by the shoot later with Daniel. Marc knows what he’s doing but Daniel and I are in charge. But my morning is yours.” Faye said before bending over to kiss her father on the mouth.

 

“Can you be here in the morning?” Her father asked hopefully after breaking out of the kiss. Faye was very good at calming him down.

 

“I have to set up the shoot.” This was her chance to prove that she wasn’t only at MODE because she was Faye’s stepdaughter or Daniel’s baby’s mama. Half of the office believed that about her and she was tired of it.

 

“Marc can do that.” Marc would not be happy to do that all on his own but Faye was their boss. “Especially if you guys do most of the set up Wednesday. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Actually you guys can go over a lot of stuff Thursday while were waiting for turkey. I know they are certainly coming here due to the Friday shoot.”

 

“Did you ever invite his mom? You said you were but change your mind when you found out they were going to Minneapolis.” Her father asked. She knew Faye that wanted to invite her because she’s been trying for a while to get Marc’s mother to appreciate her only child. Unfortunately, not all people can be as open-minded as Faye Somers-Suarez.

 

“I talked to her yesterday. The wretched woman is still not ready to accept a gay son or that he works for a bisexual woman who just put a transgendered woman in charge of a magazine for metrosexual men. Her loss."

 

At this point, nobody in the room mention the fact that despite receive a begrudging invitation, Justin's father probably won't be there because he can't accept a son who likes glitter and fashion magazines. Welcome to a Suarez-Somers breakfast.

 

“Will Amanda be here Friday morning?” Her father asked changing the subject.

 

“Yes, along with Kenny but she's not going to be there for the main dinner Thursday. They have to go to his house first but they're coming later.”

“Just in time for leftovers.” Hilda mumbled under breath as she grabbed a second helping of eggs. “You know she's only doing that so she can get two Thanksgivings.”

 

“Meeting your boyfriend's family is a very big step. I think this is good for her.” Betty grabbed a crescent roll for herself.

 

“This is the first time that Amanda has been in a relationship long enough for something like this. I'm proud of her.” Faye was actually being sincere.

 

“Will the Tannens still be coming?” Her father asked.

 

“No, they have a prior engagement with the Williams but they will be here for the Christmas Eve party.” There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. “I was kind of hoping that they would meet Jordan, Jamie, and Alexis. You know they could use more friends in the community.”

 

“I don't think they're in the same community.” Her father commented.

 

“They do live in Long Island. That's a little far.” That statement caused Betty to receive strange looks from her father, sister, and stepmother.

 

“That's not what...” Faye started to say before she noticed her husband pointing to Justin. “Anyway, that's two less people. Although, Spencer will be coming too, so maybe it’s for the best they already had plans.” Betty wondered why there would be tension between the Tannins and Faye’s old friend but she did not ask.

 

“Yes but Matt and Tyler are now coming.” Betty added.

 

“Tyler, I understand. We should have invited him in the first place. He is Alex’s uncle after all.” Faye pointed out. Not inviting Tyler originally was Betty’s fault. Daniel still wasn’t completely comfortable being around his half-brother and Betty could only handle so much awkwardness. Thankfully, Claire insisted that all her children be there.

 

“But how did Matt get invited?” Hilda asked.

 

“Claire and Jordan both asked if he could come to Thanksgiving.” Betty explained. “Matt has been very supportive of Tyler during everything to the point where his mother is not speaking to him and Matt is not speaking to his father. Both Claire and Jordan did not want him to be alone on Thanksgiving.” Everyone easily accepted that explanation.

 

“Okay, so this means we are at 19 people assuming that Jordan, Jamie, and Alex are still coming.” Her father looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

 

“Yes, I think.” Betty said hesitantly. “Although, she threw up on my shoes yesterday when they dropped Alex off after spending the day together in the park. So it’s possible, if she still not feeling well, that they may not be here Thursday.” For some reason Justin just smiled to himself as she spoke.

 

“So that's what they're calling it now. Although, I guess that’s better than bulimia.” Faye snickered to herself. “Baby, it may be best if you make sure some of the dishes are on the mild side. Also make sure we have saltines and diet ginger ale in stock.”

 

"Sure. Also, I guess I should make sure all the cheeses are pasteurized.” Her father said making Betty even more confused.

 

“Might as well still do two turkeys. I can bring leftovers to the set Friday. That way Chloe will not miss my turkey. She’s such a lovely girl." Has Betty mentioned yet that her father adores Chloe? He practically treats her like another daughter and considering the bad relationship Chloe has with her actual dad this is a good thing.

 

"That's brilliant. She loves your food.” Betty quickly hugged her father.

 

"Actually is it okay if I invite a friend?” Justin asked.

 

“Is this a girlfriend or a guy friend? Not that I care because I don't care if you have more guy friends or girlfriends. Really I just want you to be happy no matter who you're friends or more with. This is really good bread, Papi.” At that point Hilda stuffed a crescent roll in her mouth, so she would stop talking.

 

“Your mom was trying to say is where glad you’re making friends. We both know you’re still having trouble at your new school and we’re all happy that things are getting better. More eggs?" Her father finished holding the tray up for Justin.

 

“I’ve already had too many calories.”

 

“Justin, the proteins good for you. It’s the crescent rolls you have to stay away from. We’ll have a run later and it will be fine.” She put more eggs and a second helping of the spinach salad on his plate. Yes, they eat salad for breakfast in this household. Well, Justin and her stepmother do anyway.

 

“That works. I don’t care that my classmates only come to me for fashion advice. I have DJ and a step mom that understands what I’m talking about when I mentioned the philosophy of Coco Chanel. I also have my friend Christina that is who I invited.”

 

"You do rock that uniform." Hilda added.

 

"Just because you have to wear a uniform doesn't mean you have to be dreadful. The regular jackets are just so wrong for my body type. What I came up with is so much better."

 

Justin completely redesigned his school uniform, then completely redesigned DJ’s school uniform. Two weeks ago, the Dean called Daniel and Hilda to deal with it. She was expecting Daniel to take his side but instead Daniel pointed out that while different Justin and DJ’s new uniforms met all the requirements and there is nothing in the guidelines that prohibit tailoring the uniform for the body shape. Because of this, Daniel and Hilda are looking into new schools for next semester.

 

“I assume that the Christina you invited is Christina of the closet?” Faye asked.

 

“Yes. She’s wonderful. She’s been teaching me all about design and style. I’ve also been helping her out with the purging of the closet.” Justin explained enthusiastically.

 

“Which explains where you got the shoes from.” Faye smirked as she took a drink of juice.”

 

“Anyway, all her family is still in Scotland and she said she was going to spend Thursday at two-for-one drinks at the River room. I couldn’t let that happen."

 

“I’m not at all surprised you made friends with the master of the closet. And it's good that you invited her. It was an oversight on my part."

 

She wasn’t entirely sure how to read that but Betty likes Christine even if they’re not that close. She is one of the few people at Mode that doesn’t automatically assume that Betty has her job because of Daniel or her stepmom. That’s refreshing.

 

"No one should be without somewhere to go. I assume this is everyone?” Her father asked.

 

“Yes. Marisol doesn’t celebrate and Rufe cannot attend without blowing her cover. I am almost 90% sure Wilhelmina will drag her along.”

 

“Unless Santos decides to come.” Hilda mumbled under breath.

 

“I don’t want him there.” Justin stated angrily.

 

“He’s your father.”

 

“No, he is not.” Justin pushed his plate away. “May I be excused?”

 

“Finish your salad first.” Faye pushed his plate back to him. “Don’t worry about Santos. It’s handled.”

 

“Now, who's coming early to help me cook?” Her father asked changing the subject. “Daniel already said he would come and help out. Anyone else?" Okay if Daniel was coming to help cook there was no way that Betty was going to be in that kitchen. Not going to happen. She was trying to think of some way to get out of it then she remembered what Faye said earlier about working things out with Marc Thursday before the dinner.

 

"If I'm going to spend Friday morning here putting up decorations, I should probably finish the last minute prep work with Marc like Faye suggested. Besides Alex could use some grandpa and daddy bonding time." It was a valid excuse and thankfully, her father just nodded his head in approval. She really could not take his disappointed look again.

 

"That's not fair. Marc and Cliff were going to take me to the MODE offices to watch the parade." Justin pouted. You really did have a wonderful view of the Macy’s parade from the Mode offices.

 

“You can watch the parade with Cliff while we are working. Maybe, you can invite DJ to come as well."

 

 

“He’s never seen the parade before so that would be good.” Justin smiled.

 

"You are not leaving me alone with them." Hilda whispered to Betty with a very menacing glare.

 

“I told you we should do catering. At least, let me hire some wait staff, if you insist on doing all the cooking." Faye pleaded with her husband.

 

"I don't want to force anybody to work on Thanksgiving." Rosa was actually one of the few restaurants that was closed Thursday.

 

"Carol and Jenny on your wait staff don't celebrate any holidays for religious reasons. They may be comfortable working and I’m sure they would be happy to earn some extra money." Faye suggested. To help prove her point she kissed him again.

 

"Fine." And yet Betty still had a feeling this Thanksgiving would be a disaster.

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

“Are you ready to go?” Betty asked as she walked into Marc’s office. It was truly a disaster area. They have been spending the last four days trying to redo the Tim and Chloe shoot from scratch. If it wasn’t for Justin they would still be using Betty’s ridiculous Garden of Eden concept.

 

Marc was comfortable enough with himself to take help from a 12-year-old, especially when said 12-year-old is the grandson of Faye Somers, by marriage but still he has her sense of style. He also had brilliant ideas and excellent sense of color.

 

“Give me five more minutes.” They were leaving for the Meade Publications very corporate Thanksgiving. Marc was actually looking forward to being there as a creative director and not someone’s assistant. That was the only part of it he was looking forward to. Honestly, he rather stay here and refine their ideas for Friday’s shoot.

 

“I need to take these sketches down to the set design department. Besides, do you really want to have to spend any more time with Daniel then you have to?” Marc quickly grabbed the sketches and his jacket.

 

“We don’t have five minutes Faye is waiting for us in the car.” Betty purposely did not respond to his crack about Daniel. The two have been friends long enough for him to know that Daniel was a very complicated subject, which is the entire reason why he brought it up. “Isn’t that something your assistant should do?”

 

“And if you were still my assistant you would be doing it. I think Carlo is licking Wilhelmina’s boots right now or kissing her ass and not in the fun way.” Marc snarked. He was really tired of his assistant being obsessed with Wilhelmina. It was borderline creepy. “Or maybe he’s sulking over the fact that she’s forcing poor Rufe to go with her to a very Slater Thanksgiving in the Hamptons. Who knows?”

 

“That’s a mean thing to say.” Betty chastised. She was too good for here. Nearly 2 years at Meade Publications and she still has a good heart. It was practically miraculous. “Especially because you were like that once.”

 

“I was never that bad. Also I never slept with her.” Marc scoffed. Part of Marc felt that Carlo was acting as obsessed as he did because he couldn’t get over the fact that Wilhelmina used him, than disregarded him and replaced him with Ted someone. Now Carlo was doing everything in his power to get her attention back and it wasn’t working.

 

“That’s because you got your job going down on Mr. Hunter instead.” He heard his wayward assistant say from the back. Really, he should pay attention to what’s going on or at least not keep the blinds drawn. It’s just it’s harder for people to tell when is having lunch time sex with his fabulous boyfriend if he keeps the blinds down all the time. That was a trick he learned from Faye.

 

“Yes but the difference is I actually got a promotion.” Marc replied snidely. He didn’t care that Carlo overheard what he said. He would fire the guy but Mrs. Somers-Suarez wanted to keep Carlo closed in case he spills any of Wilhelmina’s dirty secrets. Marc knows he’s too loyal for that but is unable to go against Faye’s wishes.

 

“Actually the difference is I have skills other than an excellent impression of a Hoover and the ability to be a sycophant.” Carlo glared and Betty tried very hard not to laugh. Again she was too good for them all.

 

“Actually, the main difference is Mr. Hunter values talent and prefers to nurture it. Wilhelmina on the other hand chooses to use it to her own advantage. She is done with you. She no longer wants you as her assistant or in her bed, so she gave you to me.” Marc said harshly.

 

“If you actually acted like my assistant I could help you become more than just my assistant but you’re too busy begging Wilhelmina to come to Thanksgiving at your house.” Marc said sharply.

 

“She couldn’t attend because she’s spending the holiday with her father and extremely ill sister.” ‘Against her will,’ Marc thought to himself. He knew Wilhelmina’s relationship with her father and sister was extremely complicated.

 

“Yet, she is taking Ruthie with her, not you.” Marc found no pleasure in pointing that out. Okay, he found a lot of pleasure in pointing that out especially considering Carlo’s broken expression.

 

“However, Wilhelmina will be there at the party this afternoon and we will be at the same table.”

 

“No she won’t be. She’ll be driving Nico to her father’s house.” Betty interjected and Carlo gave her an angry look.

 

“I work with Nico. She tells me things.” Betty just shrugged.

 

“It looks like you will have even less time than normal to suck up to her.” Marc gave a folder to his wayward assistant. “Not that she cares, because she doesn’t. Wilhelmina doesn’t care about anything except for taking over Mode completely and maybe Nico.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Believe whatever you want. In an effort not to keep our boss waiting, take these sketches down to set design. It’s simple, so I’m sure they can pull it off by 2 PM Friday without coming in tomorrow.”

 

“Fine.” Marc was almost positive though sketches would be in the trash but that was the whole point.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

“You actually trust him to take that down there?” Betty asked once they actually made it to the elevator.

 

“Not at all which is why I’m also following up with an email with my actual designs. Richard always want stuff in hard copy but his assistant Kristen doesn’t care. Which means if Carlo burns that like I expect him to will still be fine.” And Marc will have reason to get rid of him that maybe Faye will agree with. Marc is really tired of scheduling all his own meetings.

 

“I know you’re up to something but I don’t want it to affect the shoot.”

 

“It won’t.” Marc said already writing an email to Kristen about what they needed for the shoot.

 

“I just don’t want everything to go wrong.”

 

“Everything has already gone wrong with the shoot.” They lost the photographer, the date of the shoot was changed, had to get rid of the concept because the photographer was unbelievably hard to deal with.

 

“Okay, I don’t want anything else to go wrong.” Betty rephrased.

 

“It will be fine. Just breathe.” Marc told her as they stepped outside of the elevator into the private garage.

 

“I’m just nervous.” He was sure that she was. He noticed at least free candy wrappers in her purse. Stress eating was something that Betty had in common with her stepsister. However, Marc knew the nervousness had nothing to do with the shoot.

 

“Yes about socializing with your baby’s daddy.”

 

“I’m not nervous about Daniel.” Marc just scoffed. Marc has spent the last few days with both and they were absolutely ridiculous around each other.

 

“How long have we been friends?”

 

“A year.”

 

“A year and a half. Therefore, I know when you’re nervous. I’ve also been locked in a room with both of you trying to fix the issue since Saturday. Do you realize that things with Daniel would be easier if you guys actually talk to each other, not that I’m not enjoying working with you on this project.” Because after Daniel realized how awkward things were sometime yesterday he decided to leave everything to Mark’s capable hands.

 

“I know. And I will talk to him.”

 

“When?” Because Marc did not believe her at all.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“At least you are finally being honest.” Marc sighed, as they finally made it to the car that would take them to a very Meade Thanksgiving. He was starting to really wish that his boyfriend wasn’t busy prepping for the shoot, so he would be there too.

 

To be continued

 

 


	34. Thanksgiving Epiphanies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. See a timelier update. Things are going better already.
> 
>  
> 
> I know a lot of you guys are hoping that Betty and Daniel get their act together sooner rather than later. I will tell you that is coming. I’m personally waiting for the resolution of another mystery and that’s coming very soon as well.

 

“Why am I required to be here?” Jordan asked her girlfriend the moment they made it into the restaurant after surviving the paparazzi. It seemed that everyone wanted to get a picture of Bradford Meade’s illegitimate daughter.

 

Considering the nasty looks that Alexis was getting, Jordan was already starting to find the paparazzi more pleasant. A few of the creative directors and managing editors are pissed off that she was named the new EIC of HUDSON. If only they knew Alexis was the one who started that magazine from scratch in the first place. It didn’t matter. Damien was a prick anyway and most of the others were just as incompetent.

 

“I don't even work for Meade Publications. Actually, I work for one of your competitors. Shouldn’t there be a rule against me being here.” Especially since, Jordan really did not want to be here and she was not a fan of Thanksgiving. It wasn’t something they celebrated in her house growing up. The main reason was her mom was British. But there was also the fact her mom was a doctor who was always on call and that made celebrating most holidays difficult. Mostly because people do stupid stuff when forced to spend quality time with their family. Jordan was kind of happy that last year they were mostly dealing with Alexis’s surgery and she didn’t have to be dealing with people who gave her dirty looks for moving on from Alex to Jamie so quickly.

 

 

 

“Purely by choice to avoid allegations of impropriety. Jamie said even Bradford wanted you here.” Alexis told her as she directed her to the appetizer table, which was fine because she really wanted to try the Farmer’s cheese thing with walnuts. She saw that Daniel and Monique were already there.

 

“Don’t be upset, you like us.” Monique passed her one of the appetizers. “Besides you have to be here because you avoided everybody at a very dysfunctional Meade Publications Halloween Ball. It’s your turn.” She would make some snide comment about Jamie not even being there because something fell apart at the last minute but she felt it was best not to.

 

“And we need someone to keep her from Wilhelmina.” Daniel pointed his glass at his sister. Of course, he was drinking champagne.

 

“And you think I will.” She took the glass out of his hand. “Besides you are the one who does stupid things at these events. No drinking.” And quickly gave it to one of the waiters. “You still have two or three more weeks before they take the cast off.” She said reminding Daniel of what happened last time he got completely wasted at a party.

 

“You are being entirely unfair.” She was being completely fair because the smell of champagne made her want to regurgitate. Actually the smell of everything made her want to start regurgitating. She wondered how long she can go without throwing up on anyone. Seriously why do they call it morning sickness? She was always sick right now.

 

“And we don’t need you to make an ass out of yourself, in front of Betty.” Alexis snarked at her brother.

 

“He doesn’t need alcohol to do that.” Monique mumbled under her breath.

 

“Doesn’t he need to actually speak to Betty to make a fool out of himself? According to DJ, they have been avoiding each other since Halloween.” Alexis replied.

 

“We talk.” Daniel said defensively and Jordan as positive everyone was biding their tongues as not to say something along the lines of “sure you talk about Alex and MODE but not about the fact that you’re still in love with each other.” That type of conversation with make her really wish she could have drank the champagne and that is definitely a no-no right now.

 

“Where is Satan the diva anyway?” Jordan asked. It was never a good sign when Wilhelmina was the preferred topic of conversation.

 

“I would say eating the hearts of the innocents but she has toned it down drastically in the last couple of weeks. She wore blue jeans yesterday. Blue jeans!” Daniel exclaimed.

 

“How horribly traumatic for you.” Monique replied dryly.

 

“My future stepsister is driving Nico to the bastard’s house to spend a very miserable Thanksgiving with the guy who doesn’t bother to buy her a birthday present and the trophy wife. Then she’s heading over to my mom’s house in the Hamptons early.”

 

“Where you on the other hand will be waiting until the last minute to show up using the launch of the new magazine as an excuse.” Daniel pointed out bitterly.

 

“I have to be here. This is my formal introduction as the youngest EIC in Meade Publications history.” Monique did not seem very happy about that.

 

“We don’t know that for sure because Mrs. Somers-Suarez refuses to tell anybody her actual age.” Daniel shrugged. “However. I’m just happy to not be dealing with the backstabbing right now even if I am the one forced to do all this schmoozing for Mode.” Despite the fact that he was good at it Jordan knew that Daniel hated doing that sort of thing.

 

“Let me just say what a wonderful job you’re doing hiding with us at the appetizer table,” Alexis quipped.

 

“I mingled earlier. I can only take Damien for about two minutes at a time before I try to smack him.” Monique raised her glass in agreement. Thankfully, she was drinking something that did not make Jordan nauseous. Seriously, why the hell do they call it morning sickness when it’s very prominent at one in the afternoon?

 

“Let me just say again how unfair it is that Wilhelmina does not have to be here when I am being forced to mingle with everyone.” ‘As I desperately try not to regurgitate on anybody shoes.’ However, Jordan keeps that part to herself.

 

“She is being forced to spend time with her bastard ex-husband and his new trophy wife. I hate her and even I think that's too much for someone to deal with.” At that moment, Monique gave her a flute of ginger rail. Allegedly, this was so nobody would realize she wasn’t drinking but she almost wondered if Monique figured it out.

 

“As I stated earlier, I can’t get out of this but I’m fine with that because it keeps me from spending more time with my loving mother and sister who will criticize every single thing I do this like the fact that I am an EIC before my 30th birthday.” Monique said angrily as she grabbed something fried from the table. They looked cute but the smell was making her sick and just a little dizzy. Why did she volunteered to go through this again?

 

“So instead you get to spend quality time with managing editors and creative directors who will say even nastier things about you and me for that matter. Let’s see you are too young and probably got your job by blowing Daniel and I’m just a beneficiary of good old-fashioned nepotism.”

 

“Don’t forget the argument that you allegedly have no experience outside of writing for a blog and have no business running a magazine.” Daniel said smiling.

 

“This is nothing new. Last year the same assholes spent the entire time talking about how I was underqualified to be the creative director of HUDSON because I didn’t have to dick.”

 

“Which is ridiculous. Jamie says that you’re one of the best he’s ever worked with.” Jordan told the new EIC.

 

“I’m sure they are saying the same thing about me now.” Alexis complained.

 

“I don't know. You're probably the only one in the room who understands the true depth of male privilege. That would be an interesting article for MYW.” Monique seemed really excited about that.

 

“I bet they’re all staring out me wondering why I gave that up.” Alexis grabbed another snack off the table. This time something with it, Paris and Gorgonzola.

 

“They're all staring at me wondering how I can carry on a conversation with Daniel and his long-lost brother come sister even though I'm now with the guy he punched out.” Monique snickered. “None of these people are worth paying attention to. You are better than they are.”

 

“God, I wish I met you two Thanksgivings ago.” Jordan felt similarly. Yes she was happy that Alexis was back with her and comfortable in her own skin but he wished she never had to deal with those horrible months where she was convinced that Alex killed himself because he couldn’t deal with it anymore. She hated that time.

 

“I really don’t care what the press or work colleagues think about me.” Daniel shrugged. “However, just for the record I am perfectly okay with Gio dating Monique. We were never actually together.”

 

“The tabloids don't know about Betty which is what we want.” Monique added. “There's so focus on Daniel’s pretend love life that they don't see how dysfunctional his real one is.” That was true. She’s just spent the last month with these guys acting completely awkward around one another. It was just so ridiculous.

 

“Things are fine.” That is Daniel speak for things are not fine at all and I have no idea what I’m doing with her.

 

“Which is why you're making small talk with your sister, who you're mad up for not telling you that she was your sister; her secret girlfriend; and me, who according to the media you absolutely hate. Although, that part may be true. The only reason why you talk to Damien earlier was so you could not talk to her.” Monique said a little too bluntly. Jordan adored the woman for that.

 

“Which was not a good idea because he started talking about how he wanted to ‘tap that’. Think could you maybe whisper the secret girlfriend thing. Faye will get snippy.” Daniel remarked and Jordan just rolled her eyes. She wished they could come out publicly but allegedly polyandry was too weird. Actually the fact she had a girlfriend who used to be her boyfriend probably wouldn’t go over that well either. She hated the press.

 

“I know. I barely got you out of there. You punching out Damien would cause more of the scene then somebody hearing the girlfriend comments.” Monique pointed out a little too cheerily.

 

“A woman having a girlfriend is seen in a completely different way than a man having a boyfriend. It still amazes me the difference in how people perceive two women together as opposed to two men together or a man and a woman for that matter. We would have to start making out for people to understand our relationship.” Alexis replied angrily.

 

“Not surprised at all. Now let’s get back to getting Betty and Daniel to see the light and get it together.” Daniel just rolled his eyes at Monique’s words.

 

“We have it together. Things are better.” Daniel argued. No one believed him.

 

“So much better that you tried to punch out Damien and I’m sure that you were be growling at Marc, if he was not a Kinsey six.” She said pointing to Marc and Betty making the rounds. She was sticking very close to Marc probably for her friend to function as a buffer.

 

“We're making plans to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center next weekend. See things are wonderful.”

 

“With poor DJ and Alex playing buffer and you getting ready to punch out the first cute guy that speaks to her.” Monique pointed out bluntly. Alexis was smirking.

 

“Alexis, Jamie, and I are also coming. Which is a little unfair sense I'm not supposed to go ice skating right now.”

 

Jordan is really thankful that nobody asked her why she's banned from ice-skating. She forgot she shouldn’t mention things like that for at least another two months.

 

“Also why would I hate you for dating Gio? Actually, I adore you for dating the deli guy. You deserve a nice guy.” Okay. Jordan was going to throw up now and it wouldn’t be the fault of the morning sickness. Actually, Daniel in denial was making the morning sickness worse. She’s not sure she can deal with 7 ½ months of this.

 

“Because if I'm sleeping with him he won't go anywhere near your precious Betty.”

 

“Have you guys tried the mushrooms? This stuff is so good.” Daniel said in an effort to change the subject.

 

“Your future father-in-law provided everything, of course the appetizers are going to be good. And I know you're not going to be mad about that. Actually I’m pretty sure you sent him a condo bouquet. I'm talking about you being upset that I'm trying to poach your assistant.” Monique explained.

 

“It's fine. Betty used to work for you and I know you don’t have anybody right now and you’re trying to launch a magazine in two months. You're in MODE space anyway thanks to whatever the hell Amanda did.”

 

Jordan is sure the reason why Daniel would be completely cool with that is he doesn’t really know how to act around Betty right now; so he’s going into avoidance mode. Sometimes, he’s so like his sister that it’s scary.

 

“Honestly, I think Betty likes doing work for your magazine better. Sometimes it feels like Faye is trying to turn her into the second coming of herself."

 

“I’m glad you realize that her hearts not into it.” ‘I wonder if he realizes that she’s only still at Mode for him.’ Jordan thought to herself at Monique’s words.

 

“Betty is a hard worker. She just doesn’t care about fashion. Not really. However she has Amanda to pick out outfits. But she’s great at everything else." Daniel said honestly.

 

“Actually, my money is on Justin putting that ensemble together." Justin was chatting with the editors of 15 Magazine. Okay even from here Jordan was sure that he was criticizing their fashion spreads.

 

“You’re probably right. Actually I see Justin taking over Mode before Betty. Actually I fully expect for him to be my successor as soon as he graduates college." Daniel paused for a moment. "Or possibly before graduation. It may be a soonest he can be legally employed. He fixed the Tim and Chloe shoot."

 

“What happen?” Monique asked.

 

“Everything. I don’t want to talk about it.” Daniel called over to get a glass of champagne. He better drink that somewhere else other why she will vomit on his shoes.

 

“That’s okay we were talking about Betty coming over to be my assistant at MYW anyway.”

 

“We were talking about Betty helping you out until the renovations were overt not you taking her downstairs.” Daniel got defensive very quick. He really doesn’t like the idea of Betty leaving him in any capacity.

 

“Come on you just said that the fashion part of the magazine is not her favorite aspect. She only went there in the first place as a personal favor to Marc.” Monique argued.

 

“Who is stuck with Carlo.” Daniel pointed out.

 

"Because Wilhelmina decided to play musical assistance to fuck with your mind. Personally, I think the only reason why Betty doesn’t want to take up my offer is she’s afraid if she leaves you alone with Wilhelmina the wicked witch might convince you to go off to France.”

 

"I’m not going to leave Betty and my son behind just because Wilhelmina Slater is making things difficult." Daniel seemed deeply offended at the thought of him doing something like that.

 

"Maybe you should tell her that." Monique threw her hands up in frustration.

 

"I will."

 

“As soon as you are speaking with her again which is the other reason why I offered.” Monique remarked. “Maybe it would be easier for you guys to work out your personal stuff if you didn’t have to deal with everything professionally as well.”

 

Thankfully for everyone involved that was when Jordan promptly threw up on Daniel shoes. It was so the champagnes fault and she didn’t even drink any. It is going to be a long pregnancy but she would be okay with that as long as she got her baby in the end.

 

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

 

“I’m so sorry I threw up on your shoes,” Jordan said from inside the ladies room. Yes. Daniel followed behind her. Actually, Faye made him because Alexis needed to be on stage right now and apparently it was part of his little brother duties to make sure his sister’s girlfriend was okay. He was also given a box up saltines, some mouthwash, and an entire bottle of ginger ale. If he wasn’t sure of what was going on with Jordan, he knew now.

 

“It’s fine. Faye is sending Marisol or someone else to retrieve a spare pair of shoes and another suit from the closet. I should be presentable by the time we need to take the Meade Publications Christmas photo.” Daniel tried to make Jordan feel better.

 

“Okay, now I feel worse. I completely forgot about the photo. Although, that explains why Jamie is going to stop by for the last 20 minutes no matter what.”

 

“Jamie will be here soon. He’s bringing you another dress and your favorite tea.”

 

“At least this keeps us from mingling with Damien.” Jordan said before she started throwing up again. Honestly, this was not a new thing in their relationship. He watched her throw up a lot right after Alex died or rather when they thought Alex died. (It’s all really confusing.)

 

“So how much longer do you think the morning sickness is going to last?” Daniel asked when she stopped making really good use of the toilet. “From what I was told, Betty had it for most of her pregnancy but she did deliver early.” There was no need for Daniel to keep pretending. Really, it was obvious to him what was going on.

 

“If I’m lucky four more weeks. If I’m not lucky 32 more weeks. Actually, if the morning sickness sticks around for 32 weeks, I will still be lucky because that means that I successfully carried this baby to term.” Jordan came out of the stall and grabbed the mouthwash from him. It was the special alcohol free type.

 

“Did Alexis tell you? We were not planning to tell anybody until January.” Of course, they would want to wait until after the end of the first trimester, especially with what happened last time. Jordan was such a mess, after losing the baby. If her earlier statement was any indication, she was worried about the same thing happening this time around.

 

“You threw up on my shoes. It was obvious.” Daniel just shrugged.

 

“Do you think it will be obvious to everyone else?” Jordan seemed a little worried.

 

“Marc will start a rumor about you being bulimic and it will all be okay.”

 

“I’ve probably deserve that for messing things up with him and Jamie.” Jordan sighed.

 

“Things were already messed up before Marc got there and you know he loves Cliff.” These two were the most normal and stable couple that Daniel knew right now.

 

“It’s adorably sweet.” She said grabbing the class of ginger ale he left for her on the sink. “Let’s see if this will make me less nauseous.”

 

“So was this an accident or …” Daniel trailed off not sure if even had a right to ask that question. Especially because he somehow managed to get Betty pregnant without actually coming inside of her.

 

“You may not believe me but we actually planned this. It happened faster than we thought it would because Jamie has super sperm but this was a 100% planned pregnancy.” Jordan reassured him.

 

“I’m a little surprised that you…” Daniel stopped talking because he wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to say in a way that would not make Jordan mad.

 

“That I was willing to risk the heartache of losing another child. Trust me Daniel, I’m terrified. I was terrified that I would have trouble getting pregnant. I’m scared that I might not be able to maintain this pregnancy. I’m scared that maybe Wilhelmina will have another moment and I’ll get pushed down the stairs again.” He could see Jordan shaking a little as she spoke

 

“But you still went through with it?”

 

“Yes.” She replied emphatically. “You’re a dad. You have to understand the joy of hugs and bedtime stories. And I want us, the three of us, to have that together. Which means facing my fears and trying to have a family.”

 

“But how do you face that fear?” A part of Daniel wondered if they were still talking about the pregnancy.

 

“Because if I didn’t get over the fear of losing everything again, I wouldn’t have the possibility of having something so great.” Jordan’s hand moved to her stomach.

 

“It’s like you and Betty.”

 

“Let’s not talk about me and Betty.” Daniel groaned. Seriously, why were his friends so obsessed with him and Betty? He is almost positive that Marc and Monique write RPF stories about the couple.

 

“The situation with Betty probably hurt you as much as my miscarriage. You lost her and she fucked up by not telling you about the entire Wilhelmina blackmail thing. And I know that it hurt a lot.” Jordan grabbed his hand.

 

“Yes it did hurt.” Daniel reluctantly acknowledged.

 

“And maybe there’s some part of you that’s afraid of giving her another chance because not only are you afraid that she’s going to break your heart again but you’re terrified of what will happen if that happens. Because let me tell you I’m so scared of losing the baby. I’m fucking terrified! I won’t even go near a stairwell.” At a serious look on her face Daniel knew she was not joking.

 

“That may be wise.”

 

“But if I did not go through with getting pregnant again then I will never have the chance to hold my son or daughter in my arms and I want that. Every time I hold Alex in my arms, I wanted it just a little bit more and that helped me get over my fear and try again. And this may not succeed but it’s better to try and get your heart broken then to never try at all.”

 

When Betty showed up with his replacement shoes and suit 10 minutes later, Daniel realized that Jordan had a point. It was time to stop being scared. He needed to give things with Betty another chance. A real chance. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn’t but if he doesn’t try she may end up with someone else and this time the guy won’t be an escort arranged by Faye. Daniel wasn’t ready for that to happen.

**To** **Be Continued**

 

 


	35. The Assistant That Killed Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know you want Betty and Daniel to get things together and I will say things will be moving faster now that were getting near the end of our story. I am not ready to put out an estimate on how many chapters we have left in the story but we are in the metaphorical homestretch. I will say that the story will not end once Betty and Daniel get it together because we still need to find out who killed Bradford among other mysteries. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter covers less ground then I wanted it to because I was sick when writing and my voice recognition software is extra evil when I’m sick because it doesn’t recognize my voice as well. Thankfully I’m better now

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Marc said as he looked on it what could only be described as a dominatrix paradise. He hasn’t seen this much leather since he dated a Hell’s Angel member. Fake brick walls, lots of chains, whips, and high quantities of leather and Marc is not talking about beautiful pristine white leather couches. And he really doesn’t want to know how they managed to anchor that sex swing to the high ceiling. Actually, Marc is 95% positive half of the props being used were from Faye’s sex dungeon, which has since been remodeled as the MODE employee lounge/Alex’s play room. 

Of course, the piece of resistance of this massive trashing of their beautiful photo shoot were the outfits. Betty had a panic attack when she saw all the leather and chain mail for her goddaughter, there was even a baby size whip. Actually, Betty was desperately trying to cover the eyes of the two 12-year-olds with them as they all got out of that room as quickly as possible. Marc wanted to cry. Marc was just grateful they discovered what Carlo did before the model showed up probably wearing collars and leashes. Yes, those items were in the wardrobe for tomorrow, instead of the designer non-ugly Christmas sweaters he asked for.

Chloe probably would have thought that the whole thing was us cynical reference to her old sex tape and then will never do another shoot with MODE ever again. That would just be horrible.

“No cursing.” Betty chastised.

“Please, they both go to private school and have heard much worse. If any situation deserves cursing it is that mess in there.” Marc pointed at the studio space.

“I thought you emailed our family Christmas shoot idea to the design department; in case, Carlo tried to do this.” Betty asked incomplete irritation.

“I did.” Marc sighed. “Carlo must have switched the designs. I knew I saw him having lunch with Kristen last week. He’s probably fu…” He cut the curse word short when he sees Betty’s glare. “I should’ve known better. He did train at the feet of Wilhelmina the devil.”

“Yelling at each other is not going to make things better.” Cliff interjected. 

“The good news is you guys found out what he did today, instead of tomorrow.” Another reason Marc was happy that Betty crashed his normal viewing of the parade from the offices. “That means you have time to fix things. I mean I can still use the fake stone background. Just put up a Christmas tree and add presents and get rid of the…”

“Sex dungeon material. I think I remember some of the stuff from the room that became Alex’s playroom.” Justin supplied for them causing the three adults to look at him strangely.

“I’m a 12-year-old from Queens. We know stuff. Also I helped Faye with the design for the space.” Marc is not surprised at all.

“Of course, you helped.” Betty sighed. “Cliff, can you take the boys upstairs to watch the parade and we will go through the props to see if there’s anything useful. Didn’t Hudson do a Christmas shoot last year? The props should still be here in the basement storage area. I’m sure we’ll find something.” 

“Why do I have to go up to watch the parade. I can help you guys.” Justin offered and Marc knew the 12-year-old really could help but he was overruled by Betty’s glare. He has learned long ago to not overrule Mama Bear Betty especially when she got like this.

“It’s dusty down there and you will ruin your Thanksgiving outfit. You hate getting dirty.”

“That’s true.”

“You can come help us set up things tomorrow. Right now, we are just checking to see if we have anything here that we can use or if we need to make a midnight run to Target in New Jersey.”

“If you think I’m going to go to a shopping mall in New Jersey, let alone a Target at midnight on the most insane shopping day of the year you are out of your fu…” Marc was cut off by Betty elbowing him in the stomach.

“Marc, Kiss your boyfriend and let’s go.” Marc only followed her directions because he never misses any opportunity to kiss his boyfriend.

The MODE storage dungeons were an absolutely dreadful place located in the subbasement of the building. There were even lower than the parking. He was expecting it to be extremely dreary and dusty and not for there to be three or 4 inches of water on the ground. He also found several broken pipes and he hoped that they were all water pipes and not sewer pipes. Marc did not even need to see the security tapes to know that this was all Carlo’s fault.

Faye was going to be furious when she found out about this. Although on the bright side, maybe, he can finally fire Carlo and get a competent assistant.  
XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX  
This morning, before the sun was even up, Daniel loaded a half-sleepy DJ into the town car to head over to Faye Somers’ house for a very Somers-Suarez Thanksgiving. Daniel doesn’t know what’s more absurd the fact that he’s going over to Faye Somers house voluntarily to spend the holiday or the fact that he’s getting there at 5 AM to cook a turkey. He’s going with the last part. 

Although, Faye Somers is now his boss and the woman who did not necessarily destroy his parents’ marriage but definitely hastened its demise she was still married to his son’s grandfather and to Daniel that made the two family now. And as Daniel learned a long time ago sometimes you have to spend time with family members you hate. 

Fortunately, Faye is more tolerable than about 95% of his family and she really did adore Alex. She lavished the child with presents and kept the paparazzi off their back. If it wasn’t for her Alex’s picture would be everywhere.

No, the fact that he was up early to cook was surprising. Actually the truly surprising part was he’s doing it completely voluntarily. Cooking was never his strong suit although he has been getting better at it recently, especially now that he’s back in the US. In France he could always just had out and get something pre-prepared or go with bread and cheese. They did a lot of bread and cheese.

Okay the real reason why Daniel’s surprise he volunteered to do this is because he will be spending several hours alone with Betty’s father. Just the thought alone made him nervous, nervous enough that he changed close four times, for cooking. Cooking!

He wondered if the man could tell that Daniel was ready to try things again with Betty just by looking at him? Thankfully, he didn’t say anything as Daniel carried DJ to the grandkids room, so he could sleep until Betty showed up to get him to see the parade at MODE and drop off Alex so they can spend some time together.

They managed to survive preparing the turkey without talking about the Betty-shaped elephant in the room much to Daniel surprise. Although, there was an incident with the stuff inside the turkey that Daniel does not want to talk about ever although now he knows that turkeys do not come pre-stuff with actual stuffing. 

Preparing breakfast for everyone afterwards went a lot better because sticky buns and goat cheese and spinach a casserole are both dishes that he can prepare competently. Thankfully, the Betty issue did not come up when whisking eggs or crumbling the cheese. So far, the Betty issue only came up when Betty showed up and Mr. Suarez made up some excuse to leave them to eat breakfast in the kitchen together. Okay, he actually went to wake up DJ while he force Betty to eat something but it just seemed too convenient.

For a moment, Daniel thought this was his moment to talk to her. She really did like his cinnamon roll. Then, Alex somehow managed to get said cinnamon roll all over himself and Betty ran out of the kitchen so quickly that she almost tripped over the Ottoman with Alex in her arms. Not good. 

The fact that she wanted out of there so quickly did nothing for his self-confidence. Was it too late? Did it take him too long to deal with the fact that she lied to him? Has she moved on? Was there too much damage done for the two to ever be a couple again? Or were all their bridges to each other burnt to the ground? He didn’t have the answers to these questions and he wouldn’t as long as Betty kept running away from him. They needed to talk about this stuff but Betty obviously wasn’t willing right now.

Daniel tried to push this out of his mind as Mr. Suarez tried to teach him how to do a proper cream sauce for the macaroni and cheese and doing much better than Claudette ever did. Of course, he couldn’t because Mr. Suarez finally brought up the Betty issue.

“My wife wanted me to talk to you about Betty.” It never ceases to amaze Daniel what Faye can get somebody to do for her. In this case, it’s having her husband give Daniel something along the lines of the appropriate office behavior talk. Its better that it comes from him because from Faye it would be laughingly hypocritical. Not only did she carry on a decade-long affair with her boss, she also dated Shelley for several years, who was Wilhelmina’s number two for the majority of their relationship.

“Of course, she did.” Daniel said as he continued to whisk in the cheese. “She doesn’t need to worry about our professional relationship because Betty is a constant professional. She should know by now not to believe 90% of what comes out of the MODE rumor mill.” There were all sorts of ridiculous stories about him and Betty fighting with each other all the time. That’s not true at all. They were avoiding each other most the time that they were not fighting.

“Faye was part of that magazine for over it 30 years. She is well aware of how the MODE rumor mill works and that’s not what she’s concerned about. What she’s really worried about is…”

“Getting more sweet adorable grandchildren as soon as possible.” Daniel supplied for him. He heard Faye say something like that yesterday as they managed to get Amanda off of the tables. So nobody ended up having sex in the nearest supply closet. However, at some point, Amanda decided to do some sort of table dance and striptease between turkey and dessert.

“Yes.” Mr. Suarez sighed.

“How do you feel about that?” What Daniel really wanted to ask was ‘how do you feel about me dating your daughter and subsequently marrying her and giving Alex and DJ a little sister or another brother?’ But Daniel was too terrified to even consider actually asking that question.

“I like Kenny.” And apparently Mister Suarez is afraid to answer that question, even in an implied way. “He’s a little strange but he loves Amanda. However, their years away from that unless there’s an accident and it would be nice for one of my daughters not to get pregnant by accident.” Or maybe not even if that last part was mumbled under breath.

“I’m sorry about that. We really thought that we were being safe by…” not having actual sex. But there was no way Daniel was saying this to Betty’s father, none whatsoever.

“You didn’t abandon her like Santos.” Right at that moment, Mister Suarez chop the head of a carrot off. Daniel was almost positive the man was envisioning Santos’ dick on his cutting board.

“I was in France and I didn’t know.” Please don’t do to me what you just did to that carrot.

“You called every single hour while she was in labor when you were in another country, even though you thought that the woman you were in love with was having another man’s child.” Okay, the man was saying good things. Daniel should expect this because Betty’s dad has been relatively good to him, despite the fact he got his little girl pregnant.

“Good point.”

“Are you still mad at Betty for not immediately telling you that Alex was your son or that Wilhelmina was blackmailing her?” The man asked directly.

“Not as much as I used to be. Not like I was back at the Hamptons. Everything was so fresh and I was still mentally processing of the fact that Alex really was my son. It was like a dream come true because I really, really wanted that.” Daniel confessed. “But it’s been a couple of moments and I’m aware that things can’t keep going the way we were. I understand why she did it. Probably for a lot of the reasons why I didn’t tell DJ about Alexis. I stayed angry at my father for so long now that he’s gone… I don’t want to make that mistake again.” 

Daniel’s biggest regret was how he left things with Bradford. He would never have a chance to repair his relationship with his father but Betty was a different thing altogether. As long as they were still alive, he could fix things.

“To be better co-parents or…” Mr. Suarez left the question hanging.

“Honestly, I want more than that but being good co-parents is the place where we have to start. But I’m in love with your daughter. I tried not to be. I tried to be mad at her for keeping Alex from me. I tried to get over her, to move on but I just couldn’t do it. For a while, I was afraid to do anything but I don’t want to be afraid anymore, I don’t want to have to deal with that regret.” His conversation with Jordan made him realize that was the real reason why he was so reluctant to finally resolve things with Betty.

“You’re not just doing this for Alex? I know that you had a less than pleasant childhood and I know you want better for him. You also just mentioned how much you’ve regretted not repairing your relationship with your father before his death.”

“I would never get back with Betty just so Alex can grow up in a traditional to parent household. That’s a bad reason to start a relationship or in this case repair one. Honestly, things would’ve been better if my parents divorced earlier. They loved each other but they didn’t belong together. Bradford wasn’t made for monogamy and I think he just brought mom down. They brought out the worst in each other. I don’t think she would have stayed sober if they stayed together.” Daniel paused for a moment as he stops during the sauce. 

“I wouldn’t want to put Alex through that. If it’s better for him for us to be a part then that’s the way it will be but we can’t just keep on the way things…” Just then he was cut off by Faye running into the room screaming at somebody on the other side of the phone. 

“Yes, I realize I should let you fire Carlo weeks ago. Look, just call Claire and let her know what is going on. I will be there in 30 minutes so we can figure out how to fix this disaster. And make sure Kristen is there. We need to talk.” Faye looked as if she wanted to throw her phone at the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked worriedly.

“Carlo decided to give the wrong concept design to the set design Department or maybe he fucked the deputy head of the design department into doing the wrong design. We are not sure yet. Then he arrange for every single bit of holiday decorations for every office in the building to be destroyed by flooding the basement storage area.” Faye explained.

“That’s not even all Meade Publications stuff.” Daniel pointed out and Faye started cursing in Spanish.

“This is a disaster. The building management will have to pay for the structural damage can the cleanup but we are going to have to replace everything destroyed by the idiot. I’m just thankful that I decided that we would never store overflow from the closet down there.”

“This shoot has been cursed.” Daniel groaned.

“Normally, I don’t believe in stuff like that but I felt otherwise right now.” Faye sighed.

“Do you both need to go in?” Mr. Suarez asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Unfortunately, yes. Don’t worry help will be arriving soon. Hilda is on her way.” Faye reassured her husband.

“But what about Alex? I can’t cook Thanksgiving and watch Alex.” 

“That’s very true considering his propensity to cover himself with various food items. But we can’t take him with us.”

“Alexis?” Ignacio suggested.

“Currently somewhere in upstate New York along with Jordan and Jamie.” Daniel supplied.

“And Monique is on her way to the Hamptons and Nico is being forced to spend time with her father. Marc and Cliff are already dealing with things that Meade Publications.” At that moment, Faye picked up her phone.

“What about Marisol?”

“We’re going to need her especially if I strangle Kristen.” The scary thing as he doesn’t know if Faye was joking.

“Who are you calling?”

“The only option left.” Faye sighed.

“Not Amanda. The last time she babysat the kids alone she told DJ that Alexis was his real biological father.” Daniel considered it a small miracle that DJ is not in therapy for life because of that little incident. He’s actually doing really well with the fact that his Aunt Alexis is his biological father.

“She also allowed Alex to be covered in green paint. I’m not calling Amanda. I’m calling Kenny.”  
XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

“You’re boy toy, just completely fucked over not only the Tim and Chloe shoot but managed to do millions of dollars in property damage. I also lost Kristen because he fucked her over literally in an effort to fuck us over.” Betty heard her stepmom scream at Wilhelmina over the phone. The last time Betty saw the women this angry was when Santos said something mean about Justin. 

“We’re not even going to be able to let people into the building again until management is able to clean the basement, let alone have a photo shoot here.” 

Unfortunately, Carlo or whoever decided to sabotage their shoot managed to break several pipes and not all of them water completely flooding the basement storage area and requiring an outside cleaning crew to restore everything, the type that had to wear hazmat suits. They were not even allowed in the building right now. This particular phone conversation was taking place in Rosa because the restaurant was closed.

“I did not order him to sabotage the shoot or sleep with Kristen to do it. I did not order him to do anything. He’s not even my assistant. Carlo is Marc’s assistant so I don’t know why you’re screaming at me. He is the one who couldn’t keep his assistant under control.” True but nobody wanted to say that to Marc, who is currently being consoled by Cliff in the corner.

“You were the one who brought him to MODE from Isabella. Therefore, you are responsible when Carlo decides to lie to the set team and convince them that were doing a very dominatrix Christmas and then managed to flood the basement storage area, so we no longer have any props or even have normal office Christmas decorations to use. We also no longer have studio space to shoot.” Faye screamed.

“First, we don’t know if Carlo was actually responsible yet.” Wilhelmina defended.

“Do you want me to drive up to the Hamptons and show you the security footage? Actually, I should have Kristen do it. She can tell you all about how he convinced her to do the dominatrix Christmas set up as he finger fucked her. Such an amateur.” Faye criticized. 

“You actually have him on tape?”

“One of the security guards also saw him on the premises.” Daniel chimed in from beside Betty. He was currently rubbing circles on her back. She was shaking with anger. What did she ever do to Carlo to make him completely sabotage her shoot? She was trying to get Marc to not be mean to him. This wasn’t fair.

“I assume that you’re firing him.” Wilhelmina sounded resigned at this point.

“I’m having him arrested.” Faye remarked.

“Don’t. He has too much on all of us. Do you want him to bring Alex’s paternity to the press?” Wilhelmina questioned.

“Would he really do that?” Betty asked worriedly.

“He just destroyed one of the biggest shoots of the year because I pointed out that Wilhelmina wouldn’t sleep with him again no matter how hard he tried.”

“That’s not exactly what you…” Betty started to say but Marc cut her off with the glare.

“So we just let him do whatever he wants to protect Alex?” Marc asked.

“Yes, we do. Carlo is not worth endangering Alex over.” Daniel said from beside her, squeezing her hand at that moment. Her whole body was warm. It made her realize that when it came to protecting Alex they would always do it together. That made her feel a lot better.

“We can’t just let him get away with it this time.” 

“Let me take care of it. If the trigger for this little incident is what Marc said it was I may be the only person who can resolve this.” Wilhelmina told the group.

“Fine,” Faye sighed “Do whatever you have to but I don’t want to see him in my building Monday morning. Do we understand each other?”

“Perfectly. In the meantime the rest of you have a photo shoot to save. If you insist on going with the family Christmas theme just shoot it at one of your apartments and use your own decorations. Nico says that Betty’s apartment is quaint.” With that Wilhelmina disconnected from the call.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. The apartment does have good light.” Cliff said reflectively from the background. She personally thinks Cliff just likes the idea of only having to cross the hall to get to the shoot.

“I haven’t gone shopping for my own Christmas decorations.” Also Betty just doesn’t like the ideal of half of MODE descending upon her not that clean apartment. It’s impossible to keep an apartment clean when you have a one-year-old and an Amanda.

“It’s a horrible idea just simply because it’s a Wilhelmina idea.” Faye quipped. “However, my apartment will be perfect. We can even use the Suarez family decorations to add an organic touch.”

“See everything is going to be okay.” Daniel kissed her on the forehead. Betty is not even sure that he realized what he did until afterwards because he had this really surprised look on his face. She hoped he was right but when her father called 15 minutes later, to let them know that the family storage unit where they store all of the Suarez Christmas stuff was the victim of vandalism, Betty knew that wasn’t going to be the case. 

To Be Continued


	36. Reasons to be Glad Thanksgiving only happens once a year- Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. So it’s way past Martin Luther King Day and it still Thanksgiving in the world of Alex Suarez. We may be done with the Thanksgiving weekend sometime around Easter. A lot of big stuff will be happening in the next few chapters including the unmasking of our murderer.

“Mandatory dish of food?” Kenny asked his girlfriend of seven months, as they prepared to leave her apartment for Thanksgiving with his parents. Surprisingly, this is the first time he’s brought a girlfriend home for Thanksgiving.

 

“Check, Sweet potato pie that I actually made with Daddy Suarez’s recipe.” Kenny had done this many before but this will be Amanda’s first time participating in one of these dinners and he was little nervous. He was also thankful that the sweet potato pie will be edible this year. He really can’t cook.

 

“Alex don’t touch that.” Amanda pulled the foil wrapped dish from the toddler. Kenny felt it was best to grab the pie from her because they don’t have time to change Alex again. He loves anything that was shiny right now. They already had to change him twice since he picked him up from the Somers-Suarez apartment this morning.

 

"Baby bag?”

 

"Check." Amanda pointed to the oversized purse that matched her outfit perfectly. “The normal baby bag was ugly. I’m using one of my purses. Yes I have diapers; although, you’re changing him. I just got a new manicure. We wouldn’t want to hurt your Aunt Amanda’s manicure, would we?”

 

“No,” Alex said back his favorite word.

 

"Snacks… in case, he gets hungry in the car?" Kenny asked because seriously, this kid can eat.

 

"Check and I chose stuff that will not get him dirty again." Amanda replied as she held up a bag of Cheerios.

 

“Is he still clean?”

 

“Yes. Baby Alex is wearing a cute adorable outfit that matches me. Don’t you love dressing like Aunt Mandy."

 

“No,” Alex responded with a giggle.

 

“Why did you inherit your taste from your mom? Daddy, Aunt Alexis, or your cousin Justin would have been so much better.” Amanda said shaking her head.

 

“I think ‘no’ is his favorite word. It’s nothing personal.” He tried to make Amanda felt better. “My niece did the same thing last year.”

 

“No,” Alex said again still laughing.

 

“See what I mean? What about a backup outfit?” Kenny asked because he has spent enough time with his girlfriend’s nephew to know that kid was messy.

 

"Check." Amanda said pulling up baby suit out of her bag.

 

“See, second adorable outfit that matches you to put on as soon as Alex gets his first outfit dirty. I told you I have this." She really did. The toddler size suit really did matches outfit. Kenny has never seen a kid with this much clothing before but Alex was the son of the current EIC of mode and the grandson of his predecessor. Fashion houses love showering the kid with gifts. Actually they are the only people outside the family that know Alex is Daniel’s kid but they’re not talking to the paparazzi.

 

“What about wet wipes and shout wipes in case he gets us dirty?” Amanda just pulls out a stack of shout wipes and baby wipes.

 

“I’ve thought of everything. I even packed us a second set of clothes.” She pointed to the suit bag over her shoulder. That explains why she was bringing a suitcase. “I had to order you something because you really do need to keep the suit here and Mommy Faye says you need to start wearing better outfits to business meetings.” He should take that as a good sign. The big boss only dresses people she likes. “See I can be responsible. I don’t know if Faye called you to watch Alex, instead of me. I’m good with baby Alex.” She said snuggling baby Alex’s stomach.

 

"You told DJ that Alexis was his biological father. How would you feel to learn something like that by accident?” _Like how Spencer Canon is your father._

 

Kenny already figured that out a month ago but he has not told Amanda. He was asked not to. You can’t hide anything from accounting. The Accountants know everything at MODE, like Marisol accidentally using the corporate card to pay for a DNA test, instead of Faye’s private credit card and that annoying Henry trying to make a big deal out of it. Thankfully, Kenny fixed it before the entire accounting department knew what was going on. He was okay with Faye’s plan to let Amanda get to know her father as a person first before introducing the man as her father but if they did not tell Amanda the truth by Easter, Kenny would.

 

"I did not tell DJ that Alexis was his biological father. I told you that his biological father is now his brand-new aunt. I had no idea he was listening.” Kenny will concede that point.

 

"Which is why you need to be careful what you say around everyone. Especially small children. They repeat things easily."

 

“No,” Alex said just at that moment.

 

"I’ve already had this speech from Betty. I’m not allowed to use the word bitch anymore in front of Alex.”

 

“Be be be be be it” Alex tried to copy the curse word.

 

“You’re only allowed to call Wilhelmina that Alex. Great, now I have to take a dollar out of my shoe jar.” Kenny just looked at her for a moment.

 

"Remember the budget that you helped me create? I put $200 away every month for new shoes. Every time, I say a word I’m not supposed to and from of Alex I have to take a dollar out of the shoe money and put it in Alex’s college fund.” Kenny decided it was in his best interests not to ask how much money was still left in the shoe fund right now. He also had a feeling that Alex may be able to afford Ivy League considering how much Amanda curses sometimes, especially in the bedroom.

 

"I know you’re a very outgoing person and I adore that about you but there’s a time and a place to say stuff." Kenny told his girlfriend. He loves that Amanda is so exuberant but he is terrified that she may start telling his stepmom about their sex life and that would just be mortifying.

 

"And when we are watching Daniel’s children, I probably should not mention anything about how dysfunctional the family is. I mean my mom did sleep with both of Alex’s grandfathers.” Okay he’s really glad they’re having this conversation now

 

“That’s probably for the best. Also you may not want to mention that in front of my parents, either. There are a little conservative.” There’s a reason why he ended up being an accountant instead of an actor. Although years of working at MODE made him wary of pretty much all of it. Besides working at MODE came with lots of perks like still getting invited to the good parties, especially now that he’s dating Amanda.

 

"So you’re saying your parents are going to hate me?” Amanda asked on the verge of tears. Shit!

 

"I’m sure…" _Grandma will wonder why couldn’t bring home a nice Korean girl. She’s still not happy about my dad marrying Erica. Everyone else will be okay._ However, Kenny knew better than to say anything like that.

 

"Do you think I should change? I’m probably showing too much cleavage.” Actually she wasn’t. She was wearing one of the business suits that Faye got her.

 

"You look perfect.” Besides they didn’t have time for her to change again, especially because if Amanda changed she was probably going to change Alex again so they would still match. It was going to take at least an hour to get out to Jersey.

 

"You’re beautiful and a lot smarter than a lot of people give you credit for. They will adore you. Now let’s get out of here before Alex gets his outfit dirty,” _again_.

 

"Of course. I can’t wait to try it all the food. I’ve never had a Chinese Thanksgiving before."

 

"I’m of Korean ancestry. We’ve talked about this. There’s a difference.” And yet they were these moments that caused Kenny to start agreeing with Faye’s hypothesis that she did way too many drugs before she realized that she was pregnant with Amanda.

 

“I know that but the food should be the same. It’s that way at my favorite restaurant." Kenny just shook his head.

 

“That’s because it is a Chinese Korean fusion place. Thanksgiving at my house is usually pretty…” Thanksgiving at my house is filled with judgmental people who will think you’re a ditzy airhead even if you’re not. “Maybe it’s best if you just talk about being in design school. When it comes to design, you are a genius." He sighed just as he heard somebody at the door. Seconds later the door opened to let Amanda’s mom, Daniel, and Betty entered the apartment. Mrs. Somers-Suarez looked as impeccable as ever but Betty was a mess.

 

"I need to change.” Betty said angrily as she passed by him. She also smelled like the men’s restroom in the accounting department, which is the entire reason why he uses the women’s restroom at MODE. It doesn’t smell like sewage.

 

"You may want to take a shower and use the really good body wash, the floral stuff. You should probably use two bottles and maybe some of the perfume samples." Amanda suggested. Betty glared at her before actually walking into her bedroom and slamming the door.

 

"Did you come to take Alex away from me?” Amanda asked once Betty was gone I can take care of him. He’s still clean, I have two backup outfits, a week’s worth of diapers, and snacks in case he doesn’t like any of the food.” That last part may actually be a good idea.

 

"Dad is making the turkey again this year, much to my mom’s disappointment. She said he was going to try frying it again." Maybe he should make arrangements for pizza. Kenny hopes the fire department is not called out this time.

 

“Of course not. It’s best if you and Kenny take Alex to Kenny’s parent’s house. We have a lot to do over the next couple of hours. I absolutely hate the fact that we actually are going to have to use Wilhelmina is ideal. This is the best place to do the shoot. I need a truffle." Before her heart attack she would ask for a drink now it was chocolate.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Amanda asked confused.

 

"The Tim and Chloe shoot is going to have to take place here because the asshole…” Daniel started.

 

“As-as,” and was promptly cut off by Alex mimicking the wrong word.

 

"Swear jar fund." Amanda said sternly.

 

"I know that Carlos destroyed the shoot. You told me when you asked me to come get Alex." There was a lot of Alex unfriendly language in that explanation.

 

"Not just the shoot, the lower levels of the Meade Publications building. Most of the subbasement is covered in raw sewage right now." Daniel explained.

 

"Gross.” Amanda shivered.

 

"We well be lucky if the cleaning crew will be done by Monday.” Faye sighed. “We cannot even go back in the building right now. Actually, we will be lucky if it’s safe for us to be there Monday."

 

Being unaccounted Kenny was already going over the numbers in his head. This was going to be expensive. Most of it should be covered by insurance but not all of it.

 

"I am going to need to free up some emergency funds.” Kenny finally said out loud.

 

"Tomorrow you, me, and Claire will have an emergency meeting about coming up with the funds to take care of this. But for tonight have a good time with your parents. Let’s just not worry about it right now I’m sure the insurance will cover it but…"

 

"We need money to fix stuff now. I know you guys can’t put off the Tim and Chloe shoot which means emergency shopping and getting a new location secured immediately.” Kenny interrupted his boss.

 

"That’s what black cards are for, Kenny. Right now, we can use the corporate cards to repurchase what we need for the shoot. Thankfully, I have friends at every fashion house in New York and I can get appropriate clothing for the shoot quickly. Because we are still using Justin’s family Christmas idea we have a location and thankfully, Betty’s landlord owes me a favor.” Because they did not report him for being a slumlord once he actually made all the necessary repairs on the building. “Betty is going to make an emergency run to a Target somewhere in New Jersey for ornaments and stuff unless you happen to have a secret stash of Christmas stuff that your house we can borrow?”

 

“I don’t think my tiny miniature Christmas tree is going to work.” Kenny joked.

 

"Or my Mrs. Clause outfit. I was told it was inappropriate last year.” Kenny has seen pictures of the infamous Mrs. Clause outfit from the Hudson Christmas party. He’s hoping to see it in person this Christmas.

 

"Baby Alex did look cute wearing the hat but the rest of it wasn’t that festive.” Daniel said nicely. “Maybe I should go with her. I don’t want her driving to New Jersey all alone.” Faye is please and Kenny is rolling his eyes. Seriously, does this guy not get what he’s doing?

 

"Especially because she can barely drives. Your arm is still in a sling and you’re still a better driver than her." Amanda snickered.

 

"That’s what happens when you grow up somewhere where owning a car is not necessary. I’ll take care of it.” Faye was smirking.

 

"Do you want us to take Alex overnight?" Kenny offered.

 

"No. He can stay with Ignacio and me at the hotel as soon as Marisol can get reservations. We probably will not be able to be back in the apartment for a week." Faye looked annoyed.

 

"Why can’t you go back to your apartment?" Kenny asked just as Amanda asked, "Why can’t you use the Suarez Christmas decorations?”

 

"After Carlo destroyed various sections of Meade Publications he went on to do the same thing to the Suarez-Somers’ apartment building. Personally I’m shocked she hasn’t hit my building because he’s just that much of a di-word I can say around Alex."

 

"I refuse to live in a place with sewage in the basement until it’s taking care of."

 

“Don’t blame you.” Kenny mumbled under breath.

 

"Actually, I refuse to live there at all. I was thinking about getting a new place. I just wish I did it before the property value went down 10%, due to what Carlo did." Faye said angrily.

 

"It’s New York. It would take a catastrophe for prices to go down that much." Amanda remarked.

 

"The hard thing is it destroyed all of the Ignacio stuff from the old house that we were keeping in storage including the Suarez Christmas decorations." Faye added.

 

"Including the handmade stuff she made with her mom when she was in the hospital?" Amanda question.

 

"Shit!" Faye and Daniel exclaimed simultaneously.

 

“Sh-sh” Alex tried to repeat.

 

“And there’s another dollar for the swear jar fund. It’s a small miracle Alex first word was not the F word.” Daniel sighed. “That explains why she ran in there to rescue one of the boxes."

 

"That the cleaning crew will have to throw away because its covered in things I don’t think about." Faye shivered and Daniel looked really sad.

 

"Something you can’t replace. Are you sure you don’t want as to stay here?" Amanda offered.

 

"No have a good day with Kenny’s family because tomorrow is going to be horrible for all of us. Kenny, you are the only accountant that I trust in a situation like this.” Kenny was trying to decide if that was true because he was the only accountant that she actually trusted or because he was the only boyfriend of Amanda that she’s ever actually like. He will take it either way.

 

"We have to leave now if we are going to get to Jersey by three.”

 

“Have a good time. If you get done early head over to the restaurant. Thanksgiving is being moved there.” Faye said before kissing her daughter and grandson goodbye.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Windom-West family holidays are usually disasters by nature. Somebody ends up drunk, somebody ends up crying in the bathroom, and somebody usually ends up getting arrested. Oh yes and her mom will criticize every single one of her life choices that have occurred since the last family get together, which usually leads to the crying or the drinking. The only time this did not happen was the year that Monique’s husband died.

 

This year, they were adding the Slater’s to this disaster waiting to happen, which increased the dysfunctional nature of the event exponentially. It doesn’t say much when Wilhelmina is the sane one and the one she’s least likely the punch. Renée doesn’t like her because Senator Slater adores her and looks at Monique in a way that makes her wonder if the woman had her pills this morning. The Senator lives in his own little world where he treats both his daughter’s like they are still five and he ignore them when cameras are not around or when they are in public.

 

Really…Monique is just pissed that Mercedes somehow managed to get out of this. There’s no way she actually has the measles, it’s just not possible. Yet mommy dearest believes it and that’s all that matters. Really… Mercedes should be here for this verbal berating. Mercedes should be dealing with snide comments about her husband’s alleged cheating if Monique was going to deal with snide comments about her new boyfriend.

 

"I must admit that Gio is sweet and he did bring very good wine. But he works at a deli. Even Jordan was a managing editor." Vivienne was saying nice things about Monique’s dead husband, this is never a good sign.

 

"Gio is in culinary school and getting ready to start his own business. He knows food. He’s just working at a deli right now to pay the bills. Actually, he is now the manager of that deli. Not all of us can be trust fund babies.” Monique grabbed one of the canopies from the table.

 

“Which means he’s from an entirely different world than you.” Vivienne said that like it’s a bad thing. What her mom never understood was Monique was never part of that trust fund babies country club set world. She was never accepted. To them, she will always be the maid’s daughter.

 

“I just think that Daniel would be more well-suited for you.” Monique just rolled her eyes. She has gone through this conversation multiple times since Halloween.

 

“As I’ve told you numerous times, Daniel and I were never really together. It was a business thing to help Daniel after somebody decided to reveal some of his college indiscretions." _And keep the paparazzi from digging deeper and finding out about Alex._ Not that she was going to explain this to her mom.

 

"Everyone experiments in college. Daniel slept with his tutor. I did a lot of pot. It’s no big deal.” That was like the only drug she did. Actually, if it wasn’t for her not being completely trashed at Studio 54 one fateful night, Faye Somers probably would have never figured out who Amanda’s biological father was. It was her mom who pointed the private detective in the right direction even though she refuses to give Monique the name. Monique is not going to push because as Amanda’s fellow child of adoption she is well aware how sensitive the situation could be.

 

"Because you’re from the same country club set, I know you have seen pictures of Claire Meade’s grandson." Monique said realizing that she had no choice but to explain everything.

 

"Who looks exactly like Faye Somers grandson? I’m well aware of what’s going on." Of course Vivienne you know. Vivienne Wyndham-West knows everything.

 

"I was only pretending to be with Daniel to provide a distraction so the press would not eviscerate baby Alex.” _Like I was._ However, Monique doesn’t say that. “It worked. Now there’s so fixated me dumping him for the deli guy that they’re not even questioning the identity of that toddler that hangs out with Daniel and his son a lot.”

 

“I know you’re upset because of the way the press treated you as a…” Monique cut her mom off abruptly because she really cannot deal with this conversation right now.

 

“I’m going to help Esmeralda with the Turkey.” Monique got up from the table and the side she really did want to spend some time with Esmeralda. The woman was a sweetie pie and Monique does not know how she can still be working for Vivienne or rather, the new future husband. Now that Monique is making EIC money; maybe, she can afford to still Esmeralda away without having to touch her trust fund. She hates that money and only uses it when absolutely positively necessary.

 

“Your boyfriend is doing that. Even with the child, I still think that Daniel would’ve been a better…" That’s when Monique’s phone rang. This saved her from having to tell her mom that she couldn’t be with Daniel because the guy was completely in love with somebody else.

 

"It’s Nico,” she said when she recognized the ring tone. “I probably should take this." _Nico_ _,_ _you have excellent timing._

 

"I hate that her father wouldn’t let her come here. He’s a wretched human being." Thankfully, Monique had yet to actually answer the phone.

 

"That we agree on." Monique said just before pressing the talk button.

 

"Hey Nico. Do you need to talk to somebody…not crazy?" _Or stupid because I’m pretty sure your stepmom has an IQ of 30._

 

"Actually, I need you to come pick me up from the Starbucks about a mile from my dad’s house." Nico sounded almost on the verge of tears. That was not good.

 

"What do he do?” Because Monique knew that Nico’s father did something stupid. She would not be this upset otherwise.

 

"So instead of a actual normal family Thanksgiving, his lawyer and his business manager were there to talk to me about investment opportunities and to convince me to make him the executor of my trust fund.” Monique is not shocked at all to hear this just sad. Considering Wilhelmina’s one concession to stop challenging Faye as the trustee was that Nico’s father would not be allowed anywhere near the money it was obvious that the man was like this. It’s just always painful when you realize how imperfect your parents really are. The fact that Wilhelmina was the good parent spoke to how sad the situation truly was.

 

"So your reaction was to leave?” As she said that, Vivienne took the phone out of Monique’s hand and switched it to speaker mode. Of course, she was listening the entire time. That was such a Vivienne thing to do.

 

"My reaction was to pour mash potatoes over his head, after I told him that I was his daughter not an investment. Then he told me that the only reason why even married mom is because she refused to have an abortion and the Senator paid him off.” Nico sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. The scary thing was Monique wonders at this was what actually happened. It seemed like something the Senator would do to keep up appearances.

 

"Nico, it’s Vivienne. Don’t listen to a thing that man says. It’s all lies,” Which is Vivienne code for ‘that’s exactly what happened but I’m trying to protect you from the awful truth by lying through my teeth ’. “You’re much too good for someone like that. Go order yourself a gingerbread hot chocolate and have a cookie. Your mom and Monique will come get you.”

 

No Monique and Gio will be coming to get her because Monique cannot take a car ride with Wilhelmina that takes longer than a cab ride to Fashion Week. Only one would survive the car ride and Monique’s hips are too wide for a prison jumpsuit. The top would just swallow her. Also, orange is not her color.

 

"I don’t know if I should have a cookie. The trophy wife said I was getting fat.” Okay that was way too far. Even Wilhelmina, the poster girl for eating disorders would not say that Nico.

 

"In that case, have two cookies.” Monique added. “We will be there as soon as we can, Nico. I’ll call you from the car.” Monique quickly ended the call.

 

"I’ll take Gio. Wilhelmina should spent some time with her sister." Before we have to take her back to Suncrest or whatever the name of the hospital is where she’s being held.

 

"Nico needs her mom. She needs to know that at least one of her parents care about her since her father makes your father seem like a decent human being. Besides, your boyfriend is cooking. And considering his appetizers are this good, I can’t wait to taste his turkey. It would be rude to interrupt him." ‘You just want me to leave him here so you can interrogate him.’ Monique thought to herself.

 

"Fine, I will take Wilhelmina but you may want to call the lawyers. They should be on standby in case I actually kill someone." Monique remarked casually.

 

"Don’t waste your time on the bastard. I mean I’m sure the lawyers could get you off but he’s just not worth it." The scary thing is Vivienne is completely serious.

 

"Fine,” she said leaving to find Wilhelmina. On the bright side this would prevent her mom from bringing up Daniel again.

 

Monique found her least favorite colleague cursing out one of her underlings but Monique was not sure who. Really it could be anyone but Betty because Faye would eviscerate her for being that nasty to her stepdaughter.

 

"I’ve really don’t give a fuck about what you were thinking. If you’re going to take over the shoot, you replace Marc and Betty’s stupid idea with an actual good idea, not a very dominatrix Christmas. You just proved that you were a vindictive bastard not that you know what you’re doing." Although, maybe this person deserves being berated.

 

"Oh, trust me I know you did it, Carlo. So does Faye. If you’re going to flood the basement of Meade Publications with raw sewage to destroy most of our props, don’t get caught on fucking camera." She’s not at all surprised it was Carlo. Nor was Monique surprise he was stupid enough to get caught on camera. The guy was merely a sycophant, with very few thoughts of his own.

 

"Oh, you didn’t know about the cameras? I don’t know why not. Bradford upgraded the security system after someone had Jordan pushed down a flight of stairs. That was well over a year and a half ago.” It was interesting how she said ‘someone’ as if she had no idea who pushed Jordan down the stairs. This was strange because she had no idea Monique was listening. Should she say ‘I pushed Jordan down the stairs’ unless she actually was not involved? Carlo was. Everyone knows that he was the one who gave that dress to the courier used to pay for the hit even if the courier was quickly deported afterwards. He had to be working for Wilhelmina, right?

 

"You should be happy you’re just getting fired, Carlo. You should be happy I’m the one doing it. Faye wants to use real fire." That doesn’t surprise Monique at all.

 

"What you did was stupid and dangerous. You also ended up destroying my center spread shoot for Wednesday. I’m not going to save your job at the risk of my own just because we used to sleep together. The last time was a mistake. I was upset about Bradford’s death and the fight we had before the heart attack. Maybe if we didn’t fight he would…” Wait, is Wilhelmina actually upset about Bradford’s death? Okay, obviously she must know that Monique is there.

 

“I’m with Ted now. Besides, I will not be with somebody who destroy my magazine because Marc managed to point out the truth. One controlling ex-husband was enough. Be grateful Faye is giving you the chance to start over. Besides nobody gets the fuck with Daniel but me.” That was when Wilhelmina ended the phone call.

 

"Did you actually fire Carlo via phone call?” Wilhelmina was so startled by the sound of her voice that she actually dropped her phone. Maybe Wilhelmina had no idea she was there.

 

“I’m getting you a designer bell to where.” Wilhelmina remarked coldly. “Listening to other people’s conversations is rude. However, if you spent that time checking your blackberry you would know that Carlo did so much damage to the Mead publications building that no one will be able to go when until Monday at the earliest. Although your magazine wasn’t hurt that bad since you probably don’t have anything in the storage area."

 

“Actually most of our office furniture was down there because they were still trying to fix the water damage caused by Amanda and Kenny’s afternoon delight. I’m going to need to call Faye on the way to get Nico.” Monique sighed to herself.

 

"Why do we need to get Nico? What did her father do?" Apparently, Wilhelmina knew her ex-husband well.

 

"Be a bastard. You know the usual. He only wanted Nico there so he could convince her to invest in one of his crazy business ventures and to let him have control over her trust fund."

 

“Mother fucking asshole." Wilhelmina growled.

 

"He also told Nico that only reason he married you and the first place is because the Senator paid him off and you refuse to have an abortion.” For just a moment Wilhelmina looked absolutely furious. Monique has never seen the woman this furious before.

 

"Of course he did. We’ll take my car. It’s nicer.” She said walking back into the house most likely to get her purse.

 

"It’s going to be a long drive." Monique remarked before following behind. Now she just had to tell Gio that she was leaving him to the familial wolf so she could rescue Nico from an even worse situation. He may break up with her for this.

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 

“Can I come in?” Daniel asked as he softly knocked on her door moments after Betty got out of the shower. Anyone else she would ask them to wait until she was no longer in a towel with Daniel she lets him right in. She doesn’t even bother to blush. They’ve known each other too long for that.

 

“I could come back in a minute.” Daniel offered insincerely. Betty could tell he was being insincere because he kept looking at her breast and there was this part of her that like that, even if it drove her crazy. They were not together anymore and that was his decision this time around.

 

“You have seen me naked before.” Betty said nonchalantly.

 

“Yes but only recently in the form of that topless picture you accidentally sent me when we first met -I mean-let me get you a sweater out of the closet.” Daniel was flustered. She wasn’t sure exactly what to make of that.

“My official Thanksgiving outfit is in the closet on the outer hook.” Betty said pointing to the outfit that Amanda put together the day before.

 

“You mean the backup outfit. I thought you were already wearing your Thanksgiving outfit when…” Daniel trailed off as he pointed to the pile of clothing currently in a trashcan.

 

“I tried to rescue my glitter Santa.” Betty finished for him taking the dress out of his hand.

 

“While you were showering Amanda pointed out that a lot of things Carlo destroyed were Christmas decorations that you made for your mom. I’m sorry about that. I know that stuff was really important to you.” They were the only pieces she still had of her mom other than her necklace.

 

“Not just Christmas decorations practically everything including this newsletter I made for mom when she went into the hospital for the first time. I don’t know why I left the things in storage.” Betty told him as she sat down on her bed. She felt like crying again. Why didn’t she move everything here like she wanted to? She told herself that she could do it when school was over in a couple of weeks. But now that was no longer an option. Procrastinating cost her in this case.

 

"I understand why you’re upset.” Daniel sat beside her and placed an arm around her. “DJ has a lot of decorations and other mementos that he made with Lucy and I think he would be heartbroken, if they were destroyed."

 

"Did you call to see if Carlo did anything to your building?" Because Betty could see Carlo hurting others. Maybe she should go over to Marc’s apartment to see if everything is okay there?

 

“I already did. Everything still fine. Besides I don’t even think Carlo knows where I live now. Even the paparazzi haven’t figured it out yet.” Betty believed that was a small miracle.

“That’s good. At least he didn’t hurt both of us.” Betty said sadly.

 

“I wish I could say something to make you feel better. I know that’s not possible. I’m well aware of I can’t replace the stuff you made with Rosa but we can make new stuff, as a family. We could do family decorations tomorrow. I would love to see a new glitter Santa and I almost think DJ is mature enough to use a glue gun." Daniel joked.

 

I’m not entirely sure about that. He sprayed a bunch of reporters was silly string yesterday.” That was already all over YouTube.

 

“They deserve it. Also Alex likes things that are shiny. Our baby was made for glitter.”

 

“Alex likes everything especially being covered in glitter. I just don’t like washing it out of his hair." She shook her head.

 

“Do I want to know?"

 

“Amanda’s glitter nail polish is the reason why there’s a new carpet in here and Alex had to have his first haircut a little early.”

 

“I remember that picture. We will get the washable stuff tonight at Target.”

 

“So you’re going with me to Target tonight?” Betty asked with eyebrow cocked.

 

“Of course. You shouldn’t be driving all the way out there so late at night by yourself.” She was going to invite her sister that after receiving several angry text messages from Hilda about Betty not pulling her own weight regarding Thanksgiving made Betty not want to ask.

 

“When Alex starts grabbing everything off the shelf and putting it in his mouth you can deal with it; although maybe, if we get lucky and Alex will fall asleep on the way to Target. I need to look up which ones the closest in Jersey.”

 

“First, Faye said that she would keep Alex tonight which means we only have to bring DJ, who will begin his early campaign to get every Christmas gift imaginable.” There goes using Alex as a buffer. DJ is just not as effective because the preteen will leave the couple to their own devices, not that they were actually a couple.

 

“That makes DJ slightly easier to shop for then Alex.” Betty remembered the hours they spent trying to find the perfect birthday present last September.

 

“Why should we go to New Jersey? Remember, our first date with you refusing to let me by your stuff at Target and you treating me to Nathan’s? I like that mall."

 

"You count that as our first date?" Betty asked kind of surprised.

 

"Even though my brother is not dead anymore and now my sister, I don’t think I can count a funeral or helping to clean out her apartment as a date." Betty could understand. Those first few weeks with Daniel are the reason it took her so long to forgive Alexis for lying. However, Alex missing his favorite babysitter made her eventually get over it.

 

"I don’t either."

 

"I’ll get you a churro or we could go to one of the restaurants upstairs. Think of this as our second first date.” He smiled at her.

 

"Second first date?" She raised an eyebrow.

 

"I want to start over. I know we love each other but we both have done a lot of stupid things.”

 

“Like mean not telling you about what Wilhelmina blackmailing me.” Betty added.

 

“Or at the very least not telling me about Alex’s paternity when you realize that the earlier DNA test was fake. I will be the first to acknowledge that running off to the Hamptons immediately after finding out the truth was in bad form. We should’ve talked then or at the very least we should’ve really talk things out once I took over MODE. Instead, we’ve been going back and forth these last few months and that’s not good for us and it’s not good for Alex.”

 

“Don’t forget punching out Gio. That was not good for anyone.” It’s been a month and she still can’t believe he did that.

 

“I’m not entirely sure that was really a mistake. Monique got a nice boyfriend out of it and I’m getting really good at using my other hand.” He points to his sling. “Just two more weeks.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“We can’t really start over completely because we have Alex but maybe, today can mark a new beginning. Can we please just begin rebuilding us?"

 

She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. She loves Daniel. She always will but they have things to work through. But how are they going to work through those things if they’re not speaking to each other. However before she could say anything her towel dropped.

 

“Your towel seem amenable to the idea.”

 

“That was about as intentional as that first topless picture I sent you.” She said not even bothering to pull up the towel. That was when she realized that at this point in their relationship there was no point in hiding things.

 

“I would love to start over but how do we do that?” There was so much baggage. So much hurt feelings. She lied to him. How do they move on? How do they move forward? She wasn’t sure.

 

“Let me buy you a churro at Target and we will take it from there.” She was just about to answer Daniel with a kiss when her stepmom chose that moment to open the door.

 

“As much as I would love new grandchildren, this is not the time to work on them. Daniel take care of that in the bathroom and Betty put some pants on. Ignacio will be very angry if we’re not at the restaurant in an hour and if you take after either one of your fathers, this will not be a short encounter.” Faye walked out of the room not even bothering to shut the door.

 

“No need to go to the bathroom now. I may not be able to have sex for weeks.” Daniel said with a shiver.

 

“That was the point. You two need to talk to each other, really talk to each other before you fall into bed again. Just sex relationships don’t work.” Faye called from the living room. “You can talk over turkey. Get dressed.” Betty shook her head but she knows that Faye may have a point. Maybe the biggest problem with her relationship with Daniel is it has always been intense, jumping from one extreme to the other.

 

“That was embarrassing and we weren’t really doing anything.”

 

“I don’t think she actually believes that mostly because you’re not wearing a bra. I love that but…”

 

“Get dressed.” Faye called out from the hallway again.

 

“Can you just grab me a bra before she walks back in here again?” At that Daniel got up from the bed and walks over to her dresser. What does it say that he knew exactly what drawer to go to?

 

“Black lace or scary white nursing bra.” Daniel held up two choices. They really need to speed up the weaning timetable. She almost had breast-feeding down to a bedtime thing only.

 

“Black lace.” Betty heard a voice that sounded a lot like her sister call out from the living room.

 

“You have Hilda on speakerphone?” Betty asked not surprised at all. This whole afternoon just became even more mortifying. At this point, she was actually tomato red.

 

“Of course, she has me on speakerphone. I’m the one who’s trying to help our father put this Thanksgiving dinner together. Just be happy we were able to salvage the…What the fuck are you doing here?” They heard Hilda yell just as the phone went dead.

 

**To be continued**


	37. Chapter 37: Bail Money Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had horrible writer’s block. Eventually, something did come out, but it took a while. Also due to real life being real life, Heather is no longer able to work as the beta on this story for the moment. Her years of working on the story work are greatly appreciated. UrsulaR was kind enough to step up and work on this chapter, but I do need another beta for either this story or anything else I work on. Let me know if you’re available.
> 
> Also, there are two sections in this chapter that are nothing but text messages. You will know them when you see them.

“Would you be up for a preteen sleepover?” Hilda heard her stepmom ask as soon as she hit the talk button. Faye was never one for pleasantries.

 

Hilda was currently making her way back to her father’s restaurant after trying to repurchase Thanksgiving dinner. (Yes, Betty, she’s using a hands-free device.) She had no turkey, but did manage to get three roasted chickens, a sweet potato casserole, and lots of frozen Stauffer side dishes and pies. She’s sure her father will be upset about putting prepackaged frozen macaroni and cheese in one of his ovens at the restaurant, but at least this way, they’re not going to be ordering pizza or Chinese.

 

When she agreed to help with Thanksgiving in exchange for doing the hair and makeup on the Tim and Chloe shoot so her stepmother could set up Betty and Daniel, Hilda wasn’t expecting to have to pull off dinner for 20 on her own with about an hour to do so. Her father’s original Thanksgiving dinner was not usable due to one of Betty’s colleagues completely destroying all of her childhood memories and making her father’s condo unlivable. They had barely time to pack up a bag, let alone finish the turkey or grab her beautiful turkey-shaped cupcakes.

 

Now she was running around New York picking up various things for their new Thanksgiving dinner while her father dealt with the management of his co-op and her stepmother dealt with everything else. She really hopes that Faye doesn’t do something that will require Hilda to get the woman out of jail on a holiday.

 

“You know I love DJ, but shouldn’t Daniel be the one asking me?” She really did love DJ. She was happy that Justin had at least one good friend at his school. She also recognized that DJ needed someone too. Losing your mom is hard. It’s been two years and it still hurts Hilda for her mom not to be here, but it must be worse for DJ having to move to another country to find out that your father is really your uncle and your uncle Alex is really your father who’s now your aunt Alexis. Poor kid.

 

“He’s really overprotective of DJ.” Hilda added.

 

“He just went in to talk to your sister about going with her on her emergency run to Target to get props for tomorrow’s Tim and Chloe shoot after dinner. I’m asking for him because I’m sure it will be easier to do shopping without a 12-year-old there.” What she’s not saying is that it will be easier for the two to just fuck it out of their system so they can stop acting like idiots without having a child there to act as a buffer.

 

“You don’t need me to babysit because first of all, DJ knows how to make himself scarce. Second, if they pull their heads out of their asses, it won’t take that long. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re already going at it in our room now.” She knows Daniel and she knows Betty.

 

“Which I don’t want them to do. I just spent the last hour rebuying Thanksgiving and they’d better be here. I expect the food to be ready in an hour or less, maybe. How long does it take to make frozen lasagna and macaroni and cheese in an industrial convection oven?" Hilda quickly glanced at the bag of frozen food sitting next to her. However, she couldn’t look at the directions because she needed to stay focused navigating her way through Rosa’s parking garage.

 

"Significantly less time. At least tell me you brought some bleu cheese to at least dress up the store-bought stuff." Faye sighed.

 

"The restaurant will have stuff like that. No desserts though. I had to elbow a woman for the last pumpkin.” She also almost knocked out someone’s teeth for the last sweet potato pie. It was ugly.

 

"And I thought Fashion Week was violent."

 

"Nothing is as violent as a New York City grocery store 30 minutes before closing on Thanksgiving. I was able to get some roasted chickens so at least we won’t have to order pizza and you and Justin will have something that’s not a carbohydrate."

 

"Maybe you should still, just in case."

 

“I can cook.” Hilda may not be as good as her dad, but it wasn’t like Justin starved. “If it’s okay with Daniel, I’ll be happy to take DJ for the night.” She sighed

 

"I will ask as soon as he gets out of your sister’s bedroom."

 

“That may be a while. Unlike my baby’s daddy, Daniel is anything but quick." She joked.

 

“I don’t doubt that … As much as I would love new grandchildren, this is not the time to work on them.” “Told you they were having sex in there.” Hilda whispered, mostly to herself as her stepmother kept addressing her sister and almost brother-in-law.

 

“Daniel, take care of that in the bathroom and Betty, put some pants on. Ignacio will be very angry if we’re not at the restaurant in an hour and if you take after either one of your fathers, this will not be a short encounter.” Faye walked out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

 

“I did not need to know that,” Hilda told her stepmom.

 

“And I didn’t need to see my stepdaughter and my ex-boyfriend’s son 10 seconds from ripping each other’s clothes off. I’m going to put you on speakerphone so you can ask Daniel about DJ spending the night yourself before he takes care of little Daniel in the bathroom.” Faye said just before she heard Daniel say,”… bathroom now. I may not be able to have sex for weeks.”

 

“That was the point. You two need to talk to each other, really talk to each other before you fall into bed again. Just sex relationships don’t work.” Faye called from the living room. “You can talk over turkey. Get dressed.” I guess she forgot that they were having roasted chicken instead. Maybe she can order turkey sausage pizza. You can’t have Thanksgiving without turkey in some form, even if that form happens to be tofu. Which, incidentally, she could not find.

 

“That was embarrassing and we weren’t really doing anything.” She heard her sister say a little too innocently. Hilda just rolled her eyes as Daniel kept talking about her sister’s lack of a bra.

 

“Get dressed.” Hilda heard Faye call out in exasperation as Hilda pulled into a parking space underneath Rosa. As Daniel and Betty were talking about what underwear she should wear, Hilda was trying to figure out how to carry all the food into the restaurant. Then she remembered that Marc and Cliff were inside going over outfits for tomorrow’s shoot with Justin. She quickly sent off a text message to Marc asking him to come help her.

 

“Black lace.” Hilda suggested to her sister when she was done with her text message. One of them deserved to have a good night and it wasn’t going to be her. Seriously, why did she think the Justin Timberlake wannabe would ever be interested in her beyond a quick fuck? She was too old to be dealing with that. Her bad taste in men has already screwed with Justin, starting with his usually absentee father. She is almost positive the only reason why he started calling again recently was because of the Justin Timberlake wannabe ex-boyfriend that he was obviously jealous of.

 

“You have Hilda on speakerphone?” Her sister called out almost sounding surprised.

 

“Of course, she has me on speakerphone. I’m the one who’s trying to help our father put this Thanksgiving dinner together.” _While you were about 20 seconds from giving Daniel blowjob._ “Just be happy we were able to salvage the…” She was just about to say whole thing when she saw Justin’s father knock on her hood.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She said out loud before ending the phone call. How did he even get in the garage? This place had good security.

 

"You invited me to Thanksgiving." He replied smugly. Seriously, why did her sister get nice guy Daniel and she got this idiot, who didn’t even bother to have anything to do with his son until they ended up on the Upper East Side?

 

"And then I uninvited you because Justin doesn’t want to see you." _Or talk to you for that matter_. This was evident by her trying to get Justin to talk to his father himself the day before.

 

“Yet you still emailed me about the change of venue.” She cursed herself for using reply-to-all on the original Thanksgiving invitation, only bothering to add Christine. She didn’t have time to add everybody’s name and individually because it’s really hard to re-create Thanksgiving by yourself when you only have 45 minutes before the store closes. Seriously, in New York City, you would think the stores would stay open after 3 PM even on Thanksgiving?

 

"I’m Justin’s father.” _Only when it suits you._ Hilda thought to herself. “The boy needs strong male role models in his life." _Unfortunately, you don’t qualify._

 

“He has them.” _Besides, how can you be considered a strong role model when you ran away the moment I told you I was pregnant_?

 

“In addition to my father, who owns the restaurant above us, he has his uncle Daniel, who not only offered to help Betty take care of Alex when he thought the boy was Walter son, but also stepped up and adopted his brother’s child even though he was the product of the man sleeping with his girlfriend.”

 

That alone pretty much changed her opinion of Daniel. He wasn’t Santos. He loved Alex and would always be there for him regardless of how complicated things were with Betty.

 

“Yes, the bisexual fashion editor.” She noticed that he said ‘bisexual’ like a curse word. “There was another article about one of his ex-boyfriends on page 6 this morning.” She’s not surprised. Interviews with Daniel’s fake ex-boyfriends was becoming a staple because the man was very good at keeping the paparazzi from DJ and Alex for that matter. Therefore, the paparazzi had to make stuff up for their daily dose of Daniel Meade.

 

Daniel can count on one hand the number of guys he’s had sex with and not one of them has actually done an interview with anybody, not even the one who initially confirmed the rumor. Ironically enough, in fashion circles, people now take Daniel more seriously.

 

“So what if some of his former partners had a dick. At least he’s not a dick. That’s more than I can say for you.” Hilda got out of the car at that moment fighting the urge to slam the door on Santos’s hand. “Why are you even bothering now? Two years ago, if I ran into you in the grocery store with Justin, you would pretend you didn’t even know us. Why are you trying so hard now? You never gave a fuck before,” she asked icily.

 

“I don’t want Justin to grow up weak. He doesn’t like basketball. He knows nothing about baseball. He wants to be an actor or a fashion designer when he grows up. He has a subscription to every fashion magazine there is. He should be reading Spiderman comic books, not Isabella.” Santos complained.

 

“One, Isabella is not even allowed in the house. Two, Justin does read comic books.” That was because of DJ and Justin likes to redesign their outfits. But whatever. “So what if he prefers fashion magazines. So did his step-grandmother and she is now the CEO of Meade publications. That’s not a bad thing.” Hilda shot back.

 

“Yes, his grandmother.” He emphasized the mother part of that word.

 

“Santos, it is 2006, almost 2007. You need to get over your ideas about what makes a man a man. Although, your ideal of masculinity does involve leaving me when I got pregnant with your kid so I’m glad Justin doesn’t live up to your standards. I’m sure he’s going to be a better person for it.” She remarked curtly, just as she heard the footsteps of someone else in the garage.

 

“I’m here to help. Just tell me what to bring.” Cliff said as he approached the car. Just in time to keep Santos from responding to her harsh criticism. “Justin and Marc are too busy trying to find the perfect outfit for the baby and despite me being the photographer, they don’t like any of my ideas.” She exhaled. Glad Justin didn’t hear what she said.

 

"Cliff, this is Justin’s biological father Santos.” She almost said sperm donor, but stopped herself. “Santos, this is famed fashion photographer and friend of the family, Cliff St. Paul." Santos extends his hand to shake Chris hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet Justin’s father. My boyfriend Marc has appointed himself as Justin’s guide to the fashion industry.” And that’s when Santos pulls back his hand, making her well aware of his real problem. Actually, she was always aware considering he painted the F word, the other F word, on somebody’s locker during their senior year when he ignored her and half the school called her a slut.

 

"Thanks, but you and Marc are not needed anymore. I’m here." She just rolled her eyes at that.

 

"For how long? Justin needs people that will actually stay in his life and accept him for who he…"

 

"Cliff, can you just grab the pies." She said cutting the man off. Cliff may look like a gentle teddy bear, but he was a grizzly bear when it came to protecting Justin and anyone else he cared about. This Thanksgiving was already a disaster. It would be good to avoid getting arrested for punching out Santos.

 

"Sure Hilda."

 

"What do you want me to do?” _Run far away and never come back. You were so good at it the first time around when I didn’t get that abortion you asked me for._

 

“Fine, if you want to actually be in your son’s life, then you need to actually be in it as it is. Stop wanting Justin to be somebody he’s not because he never will be. Real love is about caring about somebody for who they are and not for whom you want them to be.” She said as she pointed to the chickens for him to pick up. “Let me warn you now. If you hurt Justin in any way, whatever Faye said she would do to you if you fuck with Justin would be nothing compared to what I would do. Do we understand each other?" Hilda’s voice was harsh and her gaze menacing.

 

"Perfectly."

 

Of course as a precaution Hilda sent a text message to Marc to warn Justin that his father was going to be there. However, in hindsight, she should’ve also asked Marc to warn DJ, but how was she supposed to know that the 12-year-old would toss one of the hard to get pumpkin pies at Santos. Also, how was she supposed to know that Santos would retaliate by turning the whole thing into an all-out food fight?

 

 

XXXXX

 

Monique: My boyfriend may no longer be my boyfriend when this is all said and done, but we should be there within 90 minutes barring traffic stops.

 

Nico: Because you dragged him away from his perfect Thanksgiving dinner? I know he loves cooking. Tell him I’m sorry and his cookies are better than what they have here.

 

Monique: No, because I left them at mom’s house so he could finish cooking his perfect Thanksgiving dinner. You preferring his cookies will soften the blow.

 

Monique: Mom may prefer me dating Daniel, but she likes Gio’s cooking.

 

Nico: Because he’s good, I think he will forgive you. Your mom is still better than both of my parents.

 

Monique: Your dad, yes. I’m not sure about Wilhelmina. She’s with me right now to come get you.

 

Nico: Seriously? The two of you will kill each other if you’re forced to spend time in a confined space.

 

Monique: Yes, unfortunately. Actually she’s driving. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be text messaging you right now. Also, we may make it to the restaurant in 70 minutes the way she drives.

 

Nico: Is Vivienne making her come with you?

 

Monique: My mom is making me take her with me.

 

Nico: That doesn’t answer my question.

 

Monique: Yes, it does. She wanted to come. We are only in the same car together to save resources.

 

Monique: She’s currently describing in graphic detail how she wants to eviscerate your father.

 

Nico: I don’t believe you.

 

Monique: See image attached of your mom cursing out your father.

 

Nico: So, what he said to me was true? They only got married because grandpa paid him.

 

Nico: You’re not answering so I take that as a yes.

 

Monique: I didn’t answer because your mom started praising Daniel’s parenting skills in an effort to chastise the sperm donor. I had to record that.

 

Nico: That’s going to be Daniel’s new happy moment.

 

Nico: That still doesn’t answer my question though.

 

Monique: You’re here and you’re a great human being, which is a small miracle considering your father is a prick. The behind-the-scenes parts of that decision don’t matter.

 

Nico: Dad married Mom because grandpa paid him to. What does that say about me?

 

Monique: That you are better than them :-)

Monique: It shows that he’s a prick and your grandfather is a manipulative bastard. Also I now feel sorry for your mom a little.

 

Nico: That must be so hard for you.

 

Monique: You know I don’t like your mom. But despite all the pressure that they were putting on her, she chose to have you. That earns her bonus points from me.

 

Nico: It doesn’t matter.

 

Monique: Yes it does. Wilhelmina Slater does have a heart, even if it is three sizes too small.

 

Nico: It’s too early for the Grinch that stole Christmas references.

 

Monique: It’s never too early for Dr. Seuss.

 

Monique: We are now only 50 minutes away with the way your mom drives. I think she just killed a squirrel.

 

Nico: You’re terrified right now?

 

Monique: Completely. I’ll send you a message when we get closer.

 

XXXXX

Marc does not like Justin’s dad. He never has. There’s just something that bothers him about a guy who brings a kid into the world and doesn’t bother to take care of him or even see him unless it’s convenient for him. This explains why Marc may have thrown half a chicken at the man, even though his outfit is now completely ruined. It’s just impossible to get cherry pie out of silk. He doesn’t regret throwing the chicken at the man because after Christina manages to get DJ and Justin out of the room, the bastard tells Marc what he really thinks about him and Daniel, which was bad. Lots of uses of the F word, both versions.

 

Good thing he doesn’t know about Justin’s best friend DJ having a transgendered mother/aunt and not that heterosexual father. Actually, things got bad enough that Cliff, much to Marc’s disappointment, had no choice but to call his cop ex-boyfriend to escort Santos off the premises. Okay, they did this when Mr. Suarez arrived to see his kitchen covered in bits of Thanksgiving gone awry.

 

"What did I ever see in him?" Hilda said as she cleaned bits of mashed potato out of her hair in the bathroom. Her outfit was also ruined, but in Marc’s opinion, that was a good thing. Too many loud colors and patterns.

 

"A nice looking ass.” Marc remarked darkly as he removed pieces of chicken from his hair.

 

"Too bony.” Cliff smirked as he took Marc’s backup outfit from the car. Best boyfriend ever.

 

"I mean he is an ass that has the misfortune of looking good." Marc clarified.

 

"No arguing there." Hilda smirked. “Please tell me there are hair products in there?”

 

“Of course. I’m a professional.” Marc pulls out six different hairbrushes.

 

“You’re worse than me.” She grabbed one and a bottle of the secret weapon hair finishing cream. He always carries a bottle of that in his emergency bag. “I need to find Justin and then I need to find more chicken as soon as I get the last of the mashed potatoes out of my hair."

 

“You look fine, both of you. I can take care of dinner, or what’s left of it. There’s nothing wrong with lasagna for Thanksgiving dinner. Go talk to Justin."

 

“Just order pizza.” Hilda suggested before leaving to go find Justin. Marc joined her after actually changing. It took them 10 minutes to find Justin. They assumed he would be changing in the other bathroom like the others, but instead Justin was in his grandfather’s office streaming the fashion TV website.

 

"I’m sorry I destroyed everyone’s Thanksgiving.” Justin said with tears running down his cheeks.

 

“First, DJ threw the first pie.” Hilda said as she put an arm around her son. “Second, Thanksgiving was already ruined when Carlo Medea flooded your grandfather’s condo with raw sewage. We have lasagna plus macaroni and cheese. It will be fine.”

 

“Cliff is ordering pizza.” Marc added.

 

"Will we have anything that’s not a carbohydrate?"

 

"I will grill a chicken breast for you, me, and Faye, or rather, I’ll have your grandfather do it or Cliff. I’m not the one who cooks in our relationship."

 

"I think there’s turkey breast in the cooler." Justin suggested.

 

"Grilled turkey breast it is.”

 

“Thanksgiving is not about food, it’s about being with family. The people that you love. And despite everything that happened today, we still have that. DJ would not have thrown the first pie if he didn’t care.” Marc told the boy which resulted in him getting a hug from both him and Hilda. It was family overload.

 

"You know I’m good. I love you no matter what. No matter who you are."

 

"Santos doesn’t."

 

"Santos is a fool. You are the greatest kid. Anybody would want you for his son. If Cliff and I make it long enough to consider adopting a baby from China, I hope we have one just like you.” Marc said sincerely, which just resulted in him getting a really sad smile.

 

"I know what it’s like to have a parent like Santos. My mom is exactly the same way. She hasn’t talked to me since the tabloids broke the news about me sleeping with Jamie. But I don’t care because someone like that is not worth my time." Marc made peace with that fact a long time ago. Besides, he would rather have frozen lasagna with the Suarez-Somers family.

 

"You’re too good for her." Hilda whispered.

 

“You’re lucky, Justin. Unlike me, you have a lot of people who love you. Your mom adores you, so does your grandma Faye. Actually as soon as she finds out about what Santos did today, they may never find his body.” Marc is not even joking about that. If anybody could get away with murder, it would be Faye Somers-Suarez."

 

"So do you. I love you a lot more than my biological father." Marc couldn’t help, but smile at that.

They sat down an hour later to pizza, lasagna, macaroni and cheese, and turkey cranberry salad. Despite everything that happened that day, including the fact his fashion shoot was practically ruined by a sociopath, it was a good Thanksgiving. Apparently Marc had a lot of things to be grateful for.

XXXXXX

Nico: At least DJ had a chance to throw a pie at him.

 

Justin: I know. He deserved it. Daniel is 1000 times the man he is. So is Marc. He would have made a much better father.

 

Nico: Do they know DJ threw a pie at Santos for making nasty comments about Daniel?

 

Justin: I decided it was best not to tell them. They just think DJ was defending me. It’s better that way. Besides, it wasn’t just about Daniel.

 

Nico: What else did the asshole say?

 

Justin: The last time he was over, Santos said some not so nice things about Aunt Alexis in front of DJ and let’s just leave it at that. That’s the whole reason why I didn’t want him here in the first place.

 

Nico: Why did we get bastards for fathers?

 

Justin: Defective prophylactics and moms who love us anyway.

 

Nico: Maybe. Mom and Monique are still not here yet. They should’ve been here half an hour ago.

 

Justin: I hope they didn’t try to kill each other in the car.

 

Nico: Hey Monique, please tell me I don’t need to wire bail money. Did you try to kill my mom on the way here? Or did she just get pulled over for speeding?

 

Nico: Thank you for putting the idea in my head. I just had to check with Monique to see if that is true.

 

Monique: Possibly. Your mom just punched out your dad. You should probably have my mom call the lawyers.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Thanksgiving is over with. However, Black Friday will be brutal.


	38. It’s Never Too Early for the Truth, (But It Might Be Too Late.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I now present you with a timelier update as we roll into the home stretch.

 

 

 

 

Betty was completely exhausted and possibly covered in bruises from this unfortunate Target venture. Black Friday was brutal. She knew that after last year, when she had to pull Justin off of somebody who tried to take his designer sweater, but she wasn’t expecting to spend the entire ride home to Manhattan in pain. Somebody actually elbowed her in the ribs for the last half price pre-lit Christmas tree. She’s going to be purple in the morning. Fortunately, Daniel knew a florist that could work miracles and the fight for twinkle lights was less dangerous. She just wished Daniel had mentioned that before the great Christmas tree showdown of 2006.

 

The car was now stuffed to the brim with wrapping paper, real gifts that they would give to charity after the shoot, and ornaments. Lots and lots of ornaments in every color and shape imaginable because she had no idea what Marc would prefer. She stopped paying attention to his text messages after he said some very inappropriate things about the Sesame Street tree topper. Really if he wanted that much control over the decorations, he should have come with her instead of spending the night curled up on top of his boyfriend.

 

Daniel was sitting next to her on the driver side equally bruised. Actually he was worse because he had a black eye in addition to the black and blue bruises. Apparently, you should never try to grab the last Elmo doll ever. Really, considering the type of Thanksgiving they had, she shouldn’t be surprised that the emergency trip to Target on black Friday turned into an all-out brawl.

 

She was actually glad DJ stayed behind with her sister. It was probably for the best because the teenager would also be covered in blood and bruises. Also, she’s not sure if she could spend the entire ride just chatting with Daniel about silly little things if DJ was there. Daniel definitely would not have lifted his shirt to show her all of his bruises from the Elmo incident as they approached her apartment.

 

“I think there’s a ring imprint still there and it’s been two hours. I wasn’t even trying to get the Elmo. I’ve done a lot of things in my life that warrant me being punched out, but that wasn’t one of them." She really wishes he would pull his shirt back down. Actually, she wishes he would concentrate on driving. So what if there was hardly any traffic.

 

“Your hands were on it." Betty sighed.

 

"That’s not the point. I am never going shopping at Target again."

 

"But I thought that was our thing?" She said, ever so sweetly.

 

"We’re getting a new thing that’s more peaceful, like Central Park with toddlers.” Daniel joked. “The place was more vicious than Fashion Week." She was going to mention almost getting the hill to the eye last September, but thought better of mentioning it.

 

"Yet, on par with the closet during fall cleaning.” Amanda ripped a designer back out of her hands last time. “I think that was just because it’s Black Friday."

 

"I’m just going to stick to small shops and places with personal shoppers from now on."

 

"It wasn’t that bad." Daniel responds by pointing to his split lip. “Okay, it really was that bad.

 

 

"And I wasn’t even able to get you a hot dog." Daniel lamented.

 

“But you got me a frosty.” They stopped at the first Wendy’s they came across on the drive back to Chelsea. Betty was currently sipping at the remains of her beverage as Daniel circled her block for a parking space. She was hoping it would be easier than normal with half of her neighbors who own cars taking trips to see various relatives far away. However considering this is the third circle of the block; she’s finding that not to be the case.

 

"You did enjoy dipping your fries in chocolate ice cream." Daniel remarked.

 

"That you kept stealing out of my hands before I could even eat them."

 

"I was driving so you had to feed me.” Okay, she enjoyed feeding him. It was fun just letting things go and goofing around with him.

 

"True... Parking space! Parking space! Parking space!" Betty pointed as she noticed one of her neighbors going out to his car.

 

"They may not actually be leaving." Daniel rolled his eyes as he slowed the car.

 

"It’s three in the morning, Daniel. If they’re out here at this time of night, they are leaving."

 

“Fine, we will wait.” Sure enough, the car was leaving and Daniel managed to miraculously get a parking space right in front of her building. This was convenient with as much stuff as they had, making it very easy to load things in the elevator (that was thankfully working that day).

 

Of course she invited Daniel to the apartment because she needed help carrying everything and he probably needed an ice pack. It had nothing to do with the few chaste kisses that they may have exchanged in the car (or in the bathroom at her father’s stressed out when they were waiting for the pizza to arrive). Daniel’s bruises were starting to look awful.

 

Maybe she should let him sleep over? On the couch, not in her bed. He had a bag of clothes there because Alex was just messy and they would have to start setting up the shoot in four hours anyway. This way Daniel could get a couple of hours of sleep before having to come back to her apartment. Really, it was practical.

 

However, when she walked in to see Kenny and her stepmom asleep on her couch, Betty knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

"Amanda?” A half sleepy Kenny asked with a completely asleep Alex rested on his chest.

 

"Not Amanda. I’m the other person who lives here. I thought Amanda was with you anyway.” She whispered so as not to wake Alex up. She did not want to have to deal with putting the toddler to sleep again. Besides, he looked really comfortable on top of Kenny.

 

"She was until she abandoned Kenny and Alex in the middle of nowhere and I had to go get them." Her stepmother answered bitterly

 

"What? Fuck!" Daniel yelled a little too loudly as he stubbed his toe on the box of decorations she accidentally left in the middle of the living room. Of course Daniel woke up Alex, who still likes to scream when he’s woken up in the middle of the night. Before Betty could react, Kenny was already rocking Alex in an effort to get him to calm down and go back to sleep.

 

“Swear jar fund. You should be well aware of how long it takes to get him back to sleep." Betty hissed at Daniel as Kenny started to actually get Alex to calm down.

 

"A while.” Daniel sighed. “Just tell me why Amanda abandoned you and my son in the middle of nowhere.”

 

"Look, it wasn’t exactly the middle of nowhere. It was my parent’s house in Jersey City."

 

"Still the middle of nowhere because you said the wrong thing." Faye replied in annoyance.

 

"I didn’t realize she was there." Kenny said in his own defense. Although Betty has no idea why he was defending himself.

 

"Your ex-girlfriend was at Thanksgiving?" That was the only thing Betty could think of that could cause Amanda to leave like that. And Betty was not happy that her stepsister left her son with her boyfriend like that. Although, technically, Kenny was actually the one babysitting Alex because they all actually trust Kenny more that Amanda after the DJ babysitting incident.

 

"No.” Kenny side. “Actually, that would’ve been preferable.”

 

"Kenny was having a conversation with his stepmother and accidentally let it slip that Amanda’s biological father is the star of her favorite soap opera.” Both Daniel and Betty’s mouth opened in shock.

 

"You know who Amanda’s father is?" Betty asked surprised because she knows for a fact that they were searching for the guy.

 

"Between the private investigator and Monique’s mother’s ability to remember most of 1981. I found out it was Spencer Canon a couple of months ago." Faye admitted reluctantly.

 

"That’s not exactly how it went. My grandma said something stupid about me dating a white girl again and I sort of mentioned that she was Puerto Rican and Jewish. Amanda called me on it so I had no choice except to tell her about Spencer. Then I told my stepmom about him being the star of her favorite soap opera." Faye just glared.

 

“It still doesn’t matter. She found out before she was ready to find out. I had plans." Faye placed her head in her hands.

 

"Spencer is the guy you introduced me to at the Halloween ball?” Betty asked slightly confused.

 

"Yes. Don’t worry your father knows and is not worried about it because Spencer is very very very gay." Faye interjected.

 

"If that were true, Amanda wouldn’t be here. He has to be at least Jamie gay." Daniel remarked.

 

"Jamie is not even gay. Jamie is attracted to people regardless of physical trappings, which makes her the perfect person for your sister, now that she is your sister.” Faye explained. “Let’s just say there was enough cocaine involved at the time that gender was not an issue and let’s leave it at that.”

 

"And you told Kenny before you told anyone else?" Betty didn’t think that was right. She was Amanda’s stepsister and friend.

 

"I did not tell Kenny anything." Faye defended herself

 

"Marisol accidentally uses the company card to pay for the DNA test.” Kenny started to explain. “After he found a mistake, Henry was going to make a big deal out of it, but I fixed it and then promptly reminded him what Faye told him last time. Afterwards I confronted Faye about it; we both agreed that it would be better to wait until Amanda has a little bit more time to get to know Spencer."

 

"Which she obviously needed since she disappeared." Daniel mumbled under his breath.

 

"Did you try Marc’s apartment?" Betty asked slightly worried.

 

"Yes." Kenny sighed.

 

“I doubt she would go there. It would be the first place we would look." Faye yawned.

 

"Especially because it’s across the hall." Daniel snickered.

 

"Her parents’ house?" Betty suggested.

 

"I don’t know. They are not actually there. Their visiting ‘friends’." Betty knew exactly what Faye met by friends.

 

"If she doesn’t show up by morning, we’ll go out to Long Island and check." Faye sighed.

 

"We could go now.” Daniel suggested."

 

"No, you need to sleep, you all do. I’ll take Amanda’s room and Kenny can sleep on the couch. Daniel you can share a room with Betty because I know that’s what you want anyway.”

 

“That’s not…” Faye just glared at Daniel. “Okay maybe.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Daniel, Betty. Focus on the shoot.”

 

“Wilhelmina could take over. Oh God, I can’t believe I just suggested that.”

 

“Neither can I.” Faye shook her head. “However, that’s not an option because Wilhelmina is unavailable.

 

"Wait, where’s Wilhelmina?"

 

"Probably being bailed out of jail by the Senator." Faye snickered.

 

"Why?” “What?" Both Betty and Daniel asked simultaneously.

 

“I assume you both were too busy making out to check out the news. They said as she turned on the television only to see the cell phone video of Wilhelmina, slapping her ex-husband. That was not good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are the chances that you’re not breaking up with me after I left you to spend the afternoon with my mom so I could go rescue Nico with Wilhelmina, only for you to have to get me out of jail in the middle of the night?” Monique asked as the officer led her to her boyfriend at 4:27 AM the morning after Thanksgiving.

 

Monique is positive her mom must know a judge in whatever upstate New York jurisdiction she managed to get arrested in. She wasn’t even quite sure where she was. Monique did not have time to look at signs, the way Wilhelmina drives when she’s angry.

 

"Surprisingly high.” That’s when Jim gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She was really thankful for the mouthwash earlier. “I managed to win over your mom with my cranberry apple stuffing and Wilhelmina’s assistant used to be a police officer in a former career life.” Still a police officer, Monique thought to herself, but it’s best that her boyfriend not know about the investigation into Wilhelmina. Besides the officer that walked her out was just now retreating.

 

“She used to work with somebody on the force here before being transferred to suburbia and she helped out. She has a soft spot for women who tell their deadbeat ex-husband’s to get fucked. Thanks to the new wife videotaping the incident, it’s all over the news.” Monique groaned to herself. This was going to be a media relations nightmare.

 

“So, mom’s lawyers are not involved?” She asked wistfully. If her mom had to bring out the legal team to fix this situation, Monique may be attempting charity balls for the next three years without complaint. Or country club dinners. She hated country club dinners.

 

“They’re involved. They had to be because of the cell phone video and the ex-husband trying to blackmail the Senator with it.” That just sounds like something he would do.

 

“Which was released anyway,” Monique remarked.

 

“Because even though the Senator wanted to pay the money, your mom said no way in hell. Now, her team of professional pit bulls are doing everything possible to make Wilhelmina’s former husband look like the true bastard that he really is.”

 

"That wouldn’t be hard.” Monique heard Wilhelmina say as she was brought out by another officer. For some reason the cops had the good sense not to put her and Wilhelmina in the same holding cell. They probably heard about the Fashion Week incident a couple years ago. “All we have to do is open his mouth. Where’s Nico?”

 

"At the Hilton up the road with your assistant and Vivienne. Your mom said she needed sleep and it would be best if she didn’t see you like this.” Monique still looked impeccable because the only thing she did in the fight was pull Wilhelmina off of her ex-husband. Wilhelmina’s white dress had streaks of blood on it.

 

"A Hilton?" Monique asked slightly annoyed. You really needed that name.

 

"You’re too good to stay at a Hilton?" Wilhelmina asked annoyed.

 

"I’m not too good to stay anywhere. I just have Hilton issues."

 

"Paris Hilton issues." Wilhelmina snickered and Gio just gave her a weird look. “They had a mutual ex-boyfriend.” How did she even know that? That relationship was never public.

 

“Who she sucked the soul out of and who still is not in a good place because of it. It was a long time ago, but we’re still friends. I’ll tell you about it later. However, because of that, I prefer not to give that family any more money than I have to."

 

“All the other hotels in the area are owned by the family of the woman who killed your first husband." Her boyfriend explained.

 

"The Hilton is fine." Monique just gave up. “All I need is a shower and a pillow and maybe something from a vending machine or an IHOP.” That’s when she noticed the bag that Gino was carrying. He quickly pulls something sandwich-shaped out of it.

 

"I would never subject you to IHOP after what you’ve been through. I brought you a Turkey with cranberry relish on a real baguette. For the one who doesn’t need cards, freshly roasted turkey on spinach with a cranberry vinaigrette and blue cheese on the side, if you feel like indulging."

 

"This is why I like you.” She almost said love, but it was way too early in the relationship for her to say something like that, even if she was joking.

 

"You can eat when we get to the hotel.” Wilhelmina said, taking the sandwich from her. Thankfully, she just gave it back to Gio. Monique was sure she was going to throw it into the nearest trashcan.

 

"How has my ex been trying to spin what happened?" Monique was going to mention the cell phone video being everywhere, but Gio stopped her.

 

"Vivienne said that the lawyers would be meeting you at the hotel as soon as we get there. That’s why I brought food, so you could eat on the way there.” Why does Monique have a feeling that this is worse than the cell phone video extortion?

 

"Wilhelmina Slater does not eat in cars." Did she have to refer to herself in the third person?

 

"Wilhelmina Slater barely eats.” Wilhelmina glared at her. What did she expect? One road trip did not make the two friends. The only thing Wilhelmina did was convince Monique that she actually cares about Nico and maybe she didn’t pull the metaphorical trigger when it came to Bradford. “If your ex-husband is going to be dragging you through the mud, you are going to need the calories. I assume that’s what he’s doing because you won’t say anything.” She knows that’s what he’s doing, but it’s best for her to play dumb, especially considering the look she’s getting from Gio.

 

"That’s what he’s doing?" Wilhelmina asked.

 

"I was told not to say anything until we get to the hotel."

 

"Come on. Even though you’ve only been dating Ms. Osborne for about a month, you should know that the paparazzi follow us everywhere. The moment we walk out the door, I will know the truth. I think I should be prepared." Wilhelmina pointed out angrily.

 

"I have to agree with Wilhelmina. God, I can’t believe I just said that. If there is a hell, it just froze over." Monique remarked angrily.

 

"Actually, your mom took care of the press." Oh fuck! That is not good. The last time her mom handled the press like that was when Monique was sent to rehab after her post husband being murdered breakdown finally caught up to her.

 

Wilhelmina also realize how bad this was and that was when Wilhelmina put her hands in Gio’s pocket to grab his phone. It was the new Sony Ericsson that Monique got him earlier."

 

“Thankfully you got him something that at least gets cellular Internet." Wilhelmina said as she made her way to CNN. Monique wanted to take the phone away from her, but knew it was a bad idea.

 

"I really don’t think you want to do that.” Gio told her, but by that point it was already too late and Wilhelmina saw exactly what her ex-husband was doing. That’s when the phone went flying across the room and the two police officers walking by started to stare.

 

"It slipped out of her hands. Wilhelmina has always been fairly clumsy.” Monique covered quickly. Thankfully, the cops excepted Monique’s excuse, even though Wilhelmina looked very angry. At that point, Monique and Gio thought it was best to get Wilhelmina to the car as quickly as possible before she gets arrested again.

 

"He’s trying to use what happened to get custody of Nico.” Wilhelmina screamed as they made it to the parking lot. “That bastard didn’t even want to have anything to do with her until Bradford left her a small fortune in his will."

 

"Now, I bet you wish you didn’t off the guy.” Gio joked and Monique glared. Really this is not the time for that joke.

 

"That’s what you think? That’s what everyone thinks?"

 

"Well, not everyone." Monique personally didn’t feel that way anymore.

 

"I didn’t love Bradford, but I wasn’t just using him to get Mode. We were both two very lonely people who needed something. Contrary to what you think, I did care about him greatly.” That’s when Wilhelmina actually grabbed Monique’s Thanksgiving on a baguette and proceeded to eat it. Wilhelmina Slater eating bread is never a good sign for anybody involved.

 

"Emotions are running high. Let’s just go back to the hotel."

 

"No. If you want to know what happened the night Bradford died, then I’ll tell you."

 

“I think you should.” The impeccably dressed Vivienne Windom-West said as she opened the door to her rental Audi. “If I’m going to help you with your ex-husband situation, I should know if I’m going to have to deal with possible murder charges as well. I like to plan ahead.”

 

“Mom. I thought you were at the hotel?” Monique was not happy to see your mom.

 

“I felt it was best if your boyfriend went alone to get you out of jail. Now get in the car and tell me all about what really happened the night Bradford died, if you want me to take care of your ex.”

 

“Fine.” Wilhelmina said before starting her story. Even Wilhelmina Slater was not impervious to the power of Vivienne Windom-West.

XXXXX

August 2006

"I thought you were working late? I’m surprised that you asked me to come over.” Wilhelmina said as soon as Bradford opened the door himself. That was odd. Usually, his housekeeper was the one who did that. Actually, the fact that Bradford called her over was unusual. When she proposed that they had dinner earlier today, he said he had a business meeting.

 

"My meeting with a possible EIC for MYW did not go as planned."

 

"I can make it better." Wilhelmina moved in to kiss Bradford, but he pulled away.

 

"I don’t think you can." He looked wary. He also looked angry and Wilhelmina wasn’t sure why.

 

"Why did you blackmail Betty into breaking up with Daniel and hiding the fact that Alex is my grandson?" Wilhelmina was not expecting that question. She was sure that Betty was too afraid to say anything.

 

"So Betty finally told you the truth." Wilhelmina asked keeping her emotions frozen.

 

"No, I figured it out on my own. You’re not the only one who can hire a private investigator. Was the money that important to you? Is that all I really am to you." He asked bitterly.

 

"Of course not. If that’s all I care about, I would still be married to Nico’s father." The man was an abusive bastard who hit her treated her like crap. He was worse to Nico, verbally anyway. He never hit Nico because Wilhelmina was his preferred target for that, but he almost did. That was why Wilhelmina was left with no choice, but to send Nico away to boarding school for kindergarten and start looking for a way out of hell.

 

“I doubt that. According to multiple sources, he is having severe financial problems."

 

"Because he pissed off my father." That’s not true. He pissed off her future step mother. Vivienne Windom-West was a powerful woman who has no trouble ruining anybody financially. In this case, she sent the ex-boyfriend of one of Monique’s friends to destroy his company from the inside. Connor somebody. Apparently it worked.

 

"You have the connections to get whatever you want." Bradford said bitterly as he poured himself a scotch.

 

"Not everything." She couldn’t protect Renée or Nico when she needed to.

 

"Not Mode." He consumed his drink in one go.

 

"It’s not like that."

 

"Then what is it like?"

 

"Nico’s father was supposed to be nothing more than a fling. If I knew what a horrible person he was, I would’ve never gone anywhere near him. Unfortunately I became the victim once again of faulty contraceptives. The senator could not deal with his oldest daughter having an illegitimate child so he paid Nico’s father to marry me despite him being an abusive bastard. I really had no say in the matter. If I hadn’t become one of the top creative directors in the business, I would’ve never had a say." With the job and Faye’s assistance as Nico’s godmother, she could finally afford to leave with full custody of Nico.

 

"Your father forced you to get married for the sake of appearances?” Bradford looked at her appalled.

 

"Yes." She answered bitterly.

 

"But what does this have to do with Betty and keeping my grandson away from me."

 

"I heard what you said to Alex." She confessed.

 

"Of course I’m going to talk to my grandson."

 

"Not your grandson. Your son. The one that’s dead because you couldn’t handle the fact that inside, she was someone else entirely. I know you made him keep Jamie his dirty little secret. You forced a public relationship with Jordan and it literally killed her." Granted it was at a plastic surgery clinic upstate. Maybe if they weren’t in such a hurry to do the physical transition they would’ve discovered Alex’s heart trouble earlier.

 

"That’s not…"

 

"That’s exactly what you did. Would you have done the same to Betty? Force her in a loveless marriage with Daniel that she wasn’t ready for just for the sake of appearances?" Wilhelmina asked bitterly pouring herself, her own drink. She needed it for this conversation.

 

"I would do no such thing.”

 

“Yes, you would have. You already did it once. You kept DJ a secret from Daniel and Alex for years. I just made it easier for you this time around." She said bitterly. She was well aware of that sordid story now.

 

"That wasn’t why I did what I did." Bradford said defensively.

 

"Right, you wanted to keep Daniel and Alex from tearing each other apart." She scoffed. Wilhelmina did not buy that excuse for a moment.

 

"Some may consider that a good thing."

 

"If your motives are pure, but they are not always pure with you." She spat out. Bradford was cut too much from the same cloth. Nothing was pure. She wanted to protect Betty from her fate, but she also wanted Mode. “I know you’re sick. You’re dying. You don’t even know if you will make it to our actual wedding and you’re making it worse by not taking your heart medication because it interferes with your Viagra. You’re trying to put things together for the future like moving Faye into position to take your place. So yes, I can see you forcing Daniel and Betty to get married to make him the perfect person to take care of the company after you’re gone. We both know that Faye is just a temporary Band-Aid.” Wilhelmina said angrily.

 

"If you think I would do that, then I don’t think we should be together anymore." Was he really breaking up with her? Now!

 

"I don’t think that now. I did, but not after I saw you with Nico and DJ after Lucy’s funeral." She told him. It wasn’t a complete lie. She doesn’t think of two things exactly like her father, but she’s wary. Although there’s no way he can be worse than Nico’s father. At least he can have a conversation with her without reducing the girl to tears.

 

"I think you were more honest before. I think you should leave."

 

"Bradford." She wouldn’t take that. She would at least try to convince him that this is not a good idea.

 

"I also think that you should take a leave of absence. Go to France for a couple weeks and see Nico and then we can decide about your future at Meade Publications.” That did not sound good, but Wilhelmina knew when it was time to leave.

 

She didn’t think it was odd that her town car was still there waiting for her. Maybe Bradford knew this was going to happen and called ahead to have the car wait for her, despite the fact she was supposed to drive Carlo home. She didn’t care because it was pouring right now and Wilhelmina Slater does not get wet. She was so upset by what happened that she didn’t think to question why Carlos was no longer there. Maybe he decided to walk and the driver refused to leave.

 

XXXXX

**The Present**

"Wait, you went through all of that because you were afraid Bradford was trying to force Betty into a loveless, abusive marriage with Daniel just like your father because he needed Daniel to be ready to take over the company when he died?” Monique asked, still blinking back shock.

 

“This was apparently happening sooner than any of us thought.” Her mother added from behind her.

 

"Yes." Wilhelmina answered, not making eye contact

 

"You are aware that Daniel is not your ex-husband?” Monique asked incredulously.

 

"Yes." Monique wasn’t so sure about that. “At least now I do. Originally, I thought he was just a spoiled rich boy who had daddy fix all his problems. Now, I know better.”

 

“Do you also realize that Bradford is not your father?" Monique asked on the verge of screaming.

 

"Yes."

 

"Yet you completely ruined that family by…” Monique threw her hands in the air. “I just don’t even know what to say. You’re insane. You need to be in the room next to René.”

 

“Considering mental illness is genetic, this might actually be a problem.” Vivienne said a little too calmly.

 

“You are a little too obsessed with Daniel.” Monique added after a moment.

 

“In light of this, I think maybe you should spend the next couple of weeks at Pinecrest." Vivienne suggested. Actually ‘suggest’ was not a strong enough term. She made it sound as if Wilhelmina had no choice in the matter. She did the same thing when she forced Monique into rehab after the Valentine’s Day incident.

 

"What?" Apparently Wilhelmina had yet to realize you don’t go against Vivienne when she’s like this.

 

"After today’s incident you decided it would be best for you to spend some time reflecting on what you need to do to be a good parent to Nico. We could play the grieving almost widow card or say it’s ‘exhaustion’. I really don’t care. Although, it’s best that the courts do not know that you are showing symptoms of mental illness or other issues. It will make the custody thing worse than it already is. Regardless, you’ll be spending at least the next month at Pinecrest."

 

"Why?"

 

‘Because you’re out of your mind and need professional help before you do something along the lines of burning down somebody’s house with them still inside like your sister.’

 

"Because you projected your ex-husband and daddy issues on your fiancé and his son." Monique said out loud instead.

 

"Because in addition to going to Pinecrest, you are also going to be signing over custody of Nico to me so I can prevent an emergency order. If your daughter is in the care of somebody who has a long illustrious history with New York child welfare, it might be a little bit harder for your ex to take her, especially when she doesn’t want anything to do with him in the first place."

 

It may not be public knowledge, but Vivienne Windom West has served as a foster parent for dozens of kids throughout New York City. Most socialites would just write a check, but Vivienne actually invites these children into her home.

 

“Is it really this bad?"

 

“Yes it is, mostly because you never told anybody how bad things really were. Also, as of 30 minutes ago, your former assistant just sold you out for 30 pieces of metaphorical silver. Carlo is having just a little too much fun talking about your affair while you were engaged to Bradford.”

 

“I did not sleep with him at any time I was dating Bradford. It was a moment of weakness.”

 

“Maybe in light of this you should go with sex addiction. That’s always popular." Gio suggested.

 

"Fuck." Wilhelmina actually mumbled under her breath.

 

"This may be the only way I’m going to be able to keep him away from Nico. He has too many friends in low places and unlike your father, I’ve refused to just pay him off to make him go away like last time. Even though Nico is obviously old enough to be able to make her own decisions, I trust him to make the process as unpleasant for her as possible, to the point where she might just leave with him anyway for the sake of peace.

 

"Fine, but I want Monique to have custody of Nico instead of you." Wilhelmina said, completely shocking Monique.

 

“What?” Her mouth was still open wide in shock as she asked for clarification.

 

“I don’t want Nico near my father either and at least she actually likes you.”

 

“I understand. It may be a little bit harder because Monique is not a registered foster parent, but she did try to keep you from doing something stupid this afternoon, so maybe that’s the point that will work in her favor."

 

"Do Nico or I get any say in this?" Monique asked, her mind finally catching up to what was going on.

 

"No.” Both answered simultaneously and Gio shook his head in a way that told her he knew she needed to do this.

 

“Fine. Nico can move into my guest room until you are released from Pinecrest.” Which may be several years from now, because Monique is positive Wilhelmina is out of her mind.

 

To be continued.

 

                                 


	39. Chapter 39: The Secret Life of Amanda Somers-Canon’s Cell Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Look another timelier update. Also thank you to Nina, who agreed to take over proofreading duties on this story.  
> Formatting note: This chapter will take place in text message format. However, I’m writing out words because dyslexia makes reading the language of text messages very difficult.

 

11/23/2006 19:23

Boyfriend K: I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. My grandmother said those awful things about you and I just reacted. She doesn’t know you. You’re a really good person. I shouldn’t have let it slip about Spencer, she just made me so angry. Can you please come back so we can talk about this?

 

11/23/2006 19:27

Boyfriend K: Amanda, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you about Spencer, but Faye asked me not to. She wanted to give you time to get to know him. Just come back so we can talk about this.

 

11/23/2006 19:45

Boyfriend K: I will buy you shoes. I will carry you everywhere tomorrow. I will let you be on top. You can use your favorite purple toy, the strap on one. I will be your willing slave just come back.

 

11/23/2006 20:09

Boyfriend K: I’m an idiot. A complete dick. I’m not good enough for you. I know I hurt you, just by the look on your face, but did you really have to strand me in the middle of nowhere with my family and your nephew? Please comeback Amanda. Please? I will do that thing with my tongue if you just come back.

 

11/23/2006 20:34

Boyfriend K: Amanda just please come back so we can talk. Or you can just yell at me and I’ll listen. If you don’t want to talk just tell me that you’re okay. You left in a hurry and I know you were drinking. As Monique will tell you driving drunk, especially on the holidays, is bad for all involved.

 

11/23/2006 21:43

Mommy Faye: Kenny told me about his holiday fuck up. That’s not how I wanted you to find out about Spencer. I told Kenny not to tell you because I wanted you to get to know Spencer first. Of course I was under the impression your boyfriend could keep a secret. Kenny has always been great with keeping my long, illustrious history of plastic surgeries out of the tabloids. I guess I should’ve known better.

11/23/2006 21:45

Boyfriend K: I give up on you coming back. At least for me. That’s why I called Faye to come get me and Alex. I thought about calling in a town car because your nephew has executive privileges, but even they won’t come out to New Jersey for reasons I don’t even want to know. Just send me a message to know that you’re okay and not passed out at a bar somewhere or wrapped around a tree. I’m worried about you. I’m always worried about you.

 

11/23/2006 21:53

Boyfriend K: I’m worried because I care. Maybe I care too much. I’ve never felt the way I feel about you about for anyone else. I wanted my family to like you and I went too far. This is not how any of us wanted you to find out about Spencer. I can’t apologize enough. I’m going to keep doing it until you actually forgive me.

 

11/23/2006 22:14

Boyfriend K: I knew that meeting your father would be hard on you and I was scared for you. I wasn’t sure how you were going to react, I heard stories about what happened when you found out you were adopted. You were the talk of the mode rumor mill for weeks. I feared your reaction was going to be just as bad. I guess I was right, considering you abandoned me when you found out the truth.

 

11/23/2006 22:18

Boyfriend K: I know I screwed up. I should’ve told you what was going on as soon as I discovered that Marisol used the corporate card to pay for the DNA test. I think I went along with Faye’s plan because I don’t want you to be in pain. Yet here we are and you have no idea how sorry I am because of that. The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you.

 

11/23/2006 22:31

Boyfriend K: You don’t have to call me. I completely understand if you delete my number from your phone, but just let someone know you’re okay. I just need to know that you’re all right.

 

 

11/23/2006 23:01

Mommy Faye: I’m going to be at Kenny’s parents’ house in half an hour to come get him. Meet me there and we can go wherever you want, even if they serve nothing but chocolate and cheesecake. Can we please just talk about this?

 

11/23/2006 23:39

Mommy Faye: I just had to traipse all the way to New Jersey to get your boyfriend and Alex. At the very least, you could respond to my text messages or phone calls. You have at least seven voicemails from me alone.

 

11/23/2006 23:44

Mommy Faye: Just let us know that you’re not passed out on some stranger’s bed. We have too many of the same coping mechanisms. The chocolate and cheesecake is the least detrimental.

 

11/23/2006 23:49

Marc Senior: Faye just called panicking. What happened at Thanksgiving? What did Kenny do that resulted in you abandoning him in New Jersey? New Jersey!!! Do I need to hire someone to take care of him? Cliff knows people. Cliff knows everyone.

 

11/24/2006 00:07

Mommy Faye: According to Marc, you’re not home, but he could be lying to me. I may be his boss, but you’re his best friend. He would lie to me to protect you. That’s what I like about him.

 

11/24/2006 00:07

Marc Senior: I now understand why you left Kenny in New Jersey. Understandable. I would be furious too. But he didn’t mean to hurt you. He was just trying to protect you from the truth. I can’t fault him on that.

 

11/24/2006 00:08

Boyfriend K: Marc and Cliff yelled at me for 20 minutes for the Thanksgiving fiasco. Again, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted them to like you. Sorry.

 

11/24/2006 00:09

Marc Senior: If you need a place to crash, you’re always welcome here. If you need me to pick you up from some bar in New Jersey, let me know. You know you’re the only one I would go all the way to New Jersey on black Friday to get.

 

11/24/2006 00:17

Daddy Suarez: Amanda. Your mother is worried about you. I am too. I told her to tell you but I think she was worried. Not about how you would take Spencer, but afraid Spencer wouldn’t want to be part of your life. Her own father walked out on her when she was a little girl. Faye doesn’t talk about it that much but I know she was hurt. I think she was trying to spare you the same pain.

 

11/24/2006 00:19

Daddy Suarez: Faye doesn’t always do things the right way. But you know she loves you. She doesn’t always know how to show it, but she does. The same goes for me. I see you as another daughter. My door is always open to you if you want to talk.

 

11/24/2006 00:21

Daddy Suarez: Your mother is waiting for you at your apartment, but you can come by our hotel room. We’re staying at the Plaza under your mom’s birth name. I will always be here if you need me,Mija.

 

11/24/2006 00:25

The pretty stepsister: Faye called. She wanted to know if you were over here. I told her no, but that I would try to contact you. Since you’re not answering my calls, I thought I would text message.

 

11/24/2006 00:30

The pretty stepsister: I get why you’re upset. I think I would be furious to if I found something like that out by accident. Although seriously why did you leave my nephew in New Jersey like that? Good thing, I trust Kenny. Otherwise, Betty and Daniel would hurt you when they find out.

 

11/24/2006 00:33

Princess Amanda: Daniel, sorry I left your kid in New Jersey. Kenny may be a prick, but he loves Alex. He should be okay. Did you know that soap opera Spencer is my father? Kenny knew but didn’t tell me. Did Betty know too? Do you know that there are restaurants that give unlimited fries? And they have a bar. Bars and French fries are good.

 

 

11/24/2006 00:55

The boss’s girlfriend one: Faye called. I completely understand why you ran away, but running away doesn’t help anything. Especially if you’re running away into a bottle. If you need someone to pick you up from a bar in New Jersey just call.

 

11/24/2006 00:55

 

Boss Man Jamie: It is never a good thing when my boss calls me after midnight on a holiday to ask where my assistant is. I understand what you’re going through. I had my own un-fun-revelation at Thanksgiving, but hiding in a bar in New Jersey is good for no one.

 

11/24/2006 01:02

Princess Amanda: I’m not at a bar. I’m at a Red Robin that happens to be attached to a hotel, but they do serve alcohol. There are no rooms available, but the restaurant is open all night and the French fries are unlimited.

 

11/24/2006 01:06

Boss Man Jamie: drowning your emotions in French fries is even worse. You’re going to hate yourself in the morning when you can’t fit in your size 0 overpriced designer jeans.

 

11/24/2006 01:10

Princess Amanda: I am already a size 2. Also there’s no way you can know how I feel, unless you accidentally found out who your biological father was at Thanksgiving.

 

11/24/2006 01:15

Boss Man Jamie: So it turns out my mom used to be the housekeeper for Matt’s grandfather before I was born. My parents were having a rough patch due to the infertility problems and the Hartley family has a long history of being charming bastards. Anyway, to make a long story short, at Thanksgiving, I found out my dad is not my dad and my actual father has been dead since I was about six.

 

11/24/2006 01:23

Princess Amanda: I think finding out that your boyfriend and mother conspired to keep the identity of your birth father from you is worse. The entire reason why I exist is because mom got stoned at studio 54. How else could I have ended up with a guy who makes Marc look straight for a father?

 

11/24/2006 01:27

Boss Man Jamie: I still have you beat. This all came out because my parents are getting a divorce and for some reason they decided to tell all the kids at Thanksgiving. Dad cheated on mom with her best friend. Mom can’t get over it, nor should she.

 

11/24/2006 01:30

Boss Man Jamie: Dad is mad and believes that she’s being a hypocrite because he forgave her for the Hartley incident then proceeded to explain what the Hartley incident was. Also, apparently his forgiveness of mom was contingent on the fact that I was a boy. He would’ve left otherwise. I think I understand why mom refuses to forgive.

 

11/24/2006 01:36

Princess Amanda: it turns out that my father was the first celebrity I had a crush on until I found out he was a friend of Marc’s.

 

11/24/2006 01:38

Boss Man Jamie: I am my girlfriend’s half-brother’s uncle.

 

11/24/2006 01:39

Princess Amanda: You win. Did you know about Spencer?

 

11/24/2006 01:41

Boss Man Jamie: I was suspicious, but I didn’t know. Jordan and Alexis didn’t know anything about it either.

 

11/24/2006 01:43

Princess Amanda: Okay. I guess it was just mom and Kenny keeping secrets.

 

11/24/2006 01:47

Boss Man Jamie: you don’t have to do it tonight, but you know you’re going to have to talk to both of them about this eventually.

 

11/24/2006 01:48

Princess Amanda: Have you talked to your mom about your new found paternity?

 

11/24/2006 01:50

Boss Man Jamie: A little, but only enough to know why my parents had the money to send me to Harvard. I thought I was there on a Hartley Foundation Scholarship when in reality it was part of a secret trust fund that I knew nothing about.

 

11/24/2006 01:52

Boss Man Jamie: I care more about what Alexis is thinking, but we haven’t had time to talk because I’m too busy driving to New Jersey to retrieve my assistant to actually do that.

 

11/24/2006 01:54

Princess Amanda: you have no idea where I am

 

11/24/2006 1:55

Boss Man Jamie: turn around. There’s only one red Robin in New Jersey. That’s connected to a hotel.

 

11/24/2006 01:56

Princess Amanda: I hate you.

 

 

11/24/2006 06:23

Betty’s baby’s daddy: No, I didn’t know about Spencer. Neither did Betty. Actually, the only people who knew were your mom, Mr. Suarez, Spencer and maybe Marisol because she knows everything. Kenny only knew because of a credit card screw-up. He’s really sorry.

 

11/24/2006 06:27

Betty’s baby’s daddy: No I didn’t tell Faye that you sent me a text message. Although I didn’t actually read your message until this morning and Faye is finally sleeping. She fell asleep on the couch, waiting for you. You don’t have to come see her. You don’t even have to talk to her. Kenny, either. Just let us know where you are and that you’re okay.

 

11/24/2006 9:23

Princess Amanda: Daniel, I’m not speaking to you.

 

11/24/2006 09:25

Princess Amanda: if you’re sleeping over at the apartment and Faye is on the couch, where are you sleeping? If it’s my bed, you are getting me new sheets.

 

11/24/2006 09:27

Betty’s baby’s daddy: Kenny slept in your bed. I spent the night with Betty.

11/24/2006 09:28

Princess Amanda: Finally!!!!!

 

11/24/2006 09:29

Betty’s baby’s daddy: Not like that. We’re just sleeping together in the same bed. Where are you?

 

11/24/2006 09:32

Princess Amanda: I’m not talking to you.

 

11/24/2006 09: 33

Princess Amanda: You’re so not just sleeping. I don’t care what you two do, as long as you’re not getting cum my sheets.

 

11/24/2006 09:35

Betty’s baby’s daddy: Amanda, just tell me where you are?

 

11/23/2006 09:37

Betty’s baby’s daddy: I won’t even tell Faye. Kenny and your mom are about to leave in five minutes to make it very long trek out to Long Island to see if you’re there.

 

11/23/2006 09:39

Princess Amanda: I will tell you where I am as soon as you tell me what’s going on between you and my stepsister.

 

11/24/2006 09:45

Betty’s baby’s daddy: If I knew I would tell you. I love her. You know I love her, but things are complicated. It’s not just us, Alex and DJ are part of this relationship too. We can’t just jump into bed together even though I really want to. I hate being an adult.

 

11/24/2006 09:55

Marc Junior: Faye is worried about you to the point where she actually asked me to send you a text message this morning. Actually she was on her way to Long Island, but Daniel talked her out of it. I’m not even sure she slept last night. She drank 2 cups of coffee and mom had to spend an extra 15 minutes doing her makeup. The circles under her eyes are obvious.

 

11/24/2006 10:01

Marc Junior: I know you’re mad about finding out about who your father is but hey Spencer Canon is better than Santos. Okay, some serial killers may be better than Santos.

 

11/24/2006 10:06

Betty’s baby’s daddy: This is Faye on Daniel’s phone. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Spencer. I wasn’t planning to keep this from you forever, I just wanted to know if Spencer really cared about you before I introduced him into your life as your father. I didn’t want him to hurt you and I’m sorry that I went about it the wrong way. Don’t blame Kenny for what happened. This was my fault.

 

11/24/2006 010:20

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: So Alex stole Daniel’s phone because it is Alex and Faye now knows that you’re at least talking to somebody.

 

11/24/2006 10:25

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: I’m supposed to invite you to dinner tonight but I don’t feel like it. I understand why you’re mad at Faye. I’m not even happy that she didn’t tell me about Spencer, so I can understand why you’re not happy.

 

11/24/2006 10:27

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: Also after the entire Daniel fiasco. I’ve learned how bad keeping secrets can be. Daniel wants to move past that, but I’m not sure how.

 

11/24/2006 10:30

Princess Amanda: Blowjob in the shower?

 

11/24/2006 10:33

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: Sex doesn’t solve anything. Actually, it just makes everything 1000 times more complicated.

 

11/24/2006 10:34

Princess Amanda: Did you give him a blow job in the shower this morning?

 

11/24/2006 10:35

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: I’m not answering that question. Where are you?

 

11/24/2006 10:37

Princess Amanda: I’m not answering that question until you answer my question.

 

11/24/2006 10:40

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: I don’t have time for this. Chloe is here and were only halfway set up. Marc is driving me crazy. Help!!!

 

11/24/2006 10:42

Daniel’s baby’s Mama/the sweet stepsister: Faye just left because she got a phone call from the lawyers and she took Kenny with her. Ruth is dealing with fallout from the Wilhelmina situation and Carlo is out there making the Wilhelmina situation worse. I can’t deal with this all on my own, especially because Alex keeps eating the tinsel.

 

11/24/2006 11:23

Mark Senior: I need you to save me from your stepsister. You should see some of the ornaments that she got for the decorations. She picked out Sesame Street ornaments. Sesame Street ornaments!!! And Chloe thinks that they are cute. So does my traitorous boyfriend. We can’t use Sesame Street ornaments. It’s just wrong. I need your good taste.

 

11/24/2006 11:48

Betty’s baby’s daddy: I did not tell Faye that you were text messaging me, but your nephew is evil. Adorable, but evil, and he just loves using my cell phone as a chew toy. I think there are teeth marks. I can’t deal with Betty and Marc fighting over Christmas tree ornaments. I need you here to mediate or at least distract your nephew.

 

11/24/2006 12:01

Boyfriend K: it’s nice to know you’re okay even though you’re not talking to me. I’m sorry you found out about Spencer the way that you did. I just hated that my grandmother said those nasty things about you. She doesn’t know that you’re this beautiful, great person. She sees the world in black and white and she doesn’t know you. You’re not perfect, but I love you anyway.

 

11/24/2006 12:04

Boyfriend K: shit! I didn’t mean to actually send that text message. Well, I didn’t mean to send the entire text message. Yes, I actually love you, but I didn’t mean to say that in a text message for the first time. Monique just happened to be standing over my shoulder and she just loves meddling with other people’s relationships.

 

11/24/2006 12:09

Princess Amanda: What did you just do?

 

11/24/2006 12:23

Former boss lady: Speeding things along. I’m already going to have to deal with one teenager for the foreseeable future.

 

11/24/2006 12:26

Former boss lady: Sorry I didn’t call you back last night because I was in jail, thanks to Wilhelmina. Just don’t ask. I was too tired and busy to actually check my messages. I didn’t even check until I ran into Kenny at the summit of the lawyers to deal with the Wilhelmina situation.

 

11/24/2006 12:30

Former boss lady: No, I didn’t know about Spencer, at least not officially. I knew that my mom was helping Faye put the pieces together and I knew that mom and Spencer were friends back then. They’ve known each other for forever, although in an upper Eastside acquaintance sort of way, at least in recent years.

 

11/24/2006 12:33

Former boss lady: I get why this is so hard and you are hiding at Jamie’s house. Jamie tells me everything. Meeting my birth mom was hard.

 

11/24/2006 12: 34

Princess Amanda: What happened when you met your mom for the first time?

 

11/24/2006 12:40

Former boss lady: I’m pretty sure I ran away. I was young, but I was so angry at her. I didn’t understand why she left me to be raised in this world where people saw me as the lesser because I happen to be adopted by the woman who got screwed over by her ex-husband.

 

11/24/2006 12:43

Former boss lady: They couldn’t understand why she took in the love child of her former husband, especially when she threw him to the curb. These people also did not have enough tact to avoid speaking about this in front of me.

 

11/24/2006 12:46

Former boss lady: However, my situation was very different than yours. I always knew I was adopted. I don’t look like Vivian even if I looked like Mercedes with slightly darker skin. I didn’t get the half-sisters thing for a while.

 

11/24/2006 12:49

Former boss lady: All of this resulted in me hiding at the zoo. Vivian found me and told me to never let anyone make me feel worthless because of my skin tone or because she didn’t give birth to me. The only thing that really mattered was that Vivian loves me unconditionally.

 

11/24/2006 12:53

Former boss lady: I think the same is true of Faye. She’s kind of a wreck right now, it’s pretty obvious. She knew she screwed up, but I think she was trying to soften the blow. I don’t know. Maybe you should call her.

 

11/24/2006 12:55

Former boss lady: We can talk more later. I now have to drive Wilhelmina and Nico to pick up some things at their apartment. Nico’s moving in with me in an effort to keep her father away during Wilhelmina’s stay at Pinecrest. Don’t ask. This is all some play to keep the evil ex-husband from getting a hold of Nico’s trust fund.

 

11/24/2006 12:05

Former boss lady: You can come over tonight. I need help redecorating. I want Nico to fill welcome in my loft. Also I think I’m going to be busy replacing all the furniture for MYW. I could use your help since Candy is in Connecticut right now. I’m going to strangle Carlo.

 

11/24/2006 12:15

Former boss lady: The cops just arrived. I guess mommy’s plan to keep Willie out of jail for yesterday’s incident by shipping her off to rehab is not going to work.

 

11/24/2006 12:31

CNN breaking news: CEO of Meade publishing arrested in the murder of former lover and predecessor at Meade, Bradford Meade.

 

11/24/2006 13:23

Former boss lady: I will strangle Carlo with my bare hands, if I ever see him again. Now I’m positive he’s working with Wilhelmina’s ex-husband and this is his retaliation for getting fired yesterday. I’m surprised he did this much damage in 24 hours. Wilhelmina may be next.

 

11/24/2006 13:25

Former boss lady: I’m sure the cops will be by any moment to interview you. They already have most of the family, including Daniel and DJ. That’s why Alex is with me. As slow as Wilhelmina is with her packing, I’m sure the cops will arrest her before we get out of this apartment. Seriously, how long does it take to pack for a stay in a psychiatric hospital?

 

11/24/2006 13:28

Former boss lady: SOS Carlo is here

 

11/24/2006 14:30

 

Daniel’s baby’s Mama: Is Niko at Jamie’s house? I know you’re there. Monique was supposed to bring her and Alex to the Plaza before taking Wilhelmina to Pinecrest but they’re not here yet.

 

11/24/2006 14:31

Princess Amanda: Fuck! Call Me Now.

 

11/24/2006 14:40

CNN breaking news: Monique Osborne-Windom-West was found shot three times at the Upper East Side home of her soon-to-be stepsister Wilhelmina Slater. She is stable but in critical condition. Slater herself and her daughter remain unaccounted for.

11/24/2006 14:51

New York, NY Amber Alert: LIC/MODEEIC (NY) 2005 Red Audi

 

 

To be continued.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40: For the Sake of My child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but we are running towards the end of the story and things are starting to get explosive.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated M. It contains nonconsensual/dubious consent sexual content, violence, and the endangerment of minors. Nothing too graphic but this is going to be a dark chapter.   
> Also, pseudo Law and Order SVU crossover because I can.

Faye Somers-Suarez always knew that one of these days, her many sins would catch up with her but she didn’t think it would happen on black Friday 2006. Yet, she found herself in a tiny interrogation room being accused of murdering Bradford. The situation was almost laughable.

 

She was more annoyed than worried. The evidence was circumstantial at best and mostly based on Carlos’ lies. A 10 minute interview with her husband, Marisol, or her wedding planner would definitively prove that she was nowhere near Bradford’s house the day he was killed.

 

She told the two detectives interviewing her, without even bothering to ask for one of her many lawyers. Actually she told the two how this entire thing was reprisal for firing Carlo the day before. They left her alone after that, but she wasn’t sure if they actually believed her.

 

They left her alone in an ugly interrogation room for hours, not even bothering to take her back toa holding cell. She wondered if this was part of their strategy to get her to talk. Faye hated ugly places.

 

Just as the place was becoming unbearable a different detective walked into the room, dressed in a well-tailored pantsuit carrying a bottle of Faye’s favorite water. She wondered if she was there to play good cop.

 

"Let’s get this over with.” Faye sighed, not even bothering to take the bottle water. “I did not kill Bradford Meade to take over the company or to get vengeance on him for stringing me along for more than two decades. There’s nothing unusual about him calling me right before he was killed considering he was my boss. Despite the end of our affair Bradford and I still maintained a professional relationship, a very successful one at that. By that point business was the only thing we had left between each other. I was too busy planning my wedding to Ignacio to be angry enough about his upcoming nuptials to Wilhelmina to actually kill him. Call my wedding planner, she knows the truth."

 

"That’s not what I’m here to ask you about." The woman said as she took the seat in front of Faye

 

"So you actually did talk to the wedding planner?" Or any number of the other people who can confirm her whereabouts.

 

"Yes, actually. Which raises a lot of brand-new questions."

 

"And, what would those questions be detective…" Faye trailed off not knowing the women’s name.

 

"Olivia. I’m Detective Olivia Benson. I want to ask you some more questions about Carlo Medea."

 

"You mean the liar who set this up because he was pissed off about being fired yesterday." He was pissed off about Wilhelmina using him like she used everyone else, but Faye Somers-Suarez knew better than to say that out loud to the detective.

 

"Why was he fired?" For being an incompetent bastard and spy for Wilhelmina. He also made her skin crawl every time he looked at Nico.

 

“In addition to insubordination, just yesterday Carlo sabotaged one of the most important fashion shoots of the year by flooding the Mode buildings with raw sewage. He then followed up by doing the same to my apartment building." And destroying all my husband’s mementos of his first wife, who died of cancer just a little over two years ago.

 

"Yet he was only fired. Why didn’t you press charges?”

 

“Wilhelmina asked to take care of it herself and I trust her judgment. She was the one who brought Carlo to the magazine in the first place.” After they rescued Marc from her clutches.

 

“Are you sure it’s more than that? Did he have something on you?" Does this detective think that she was born yesterday?

 

“You mean like the supposed evidence that I killed my ex-boyfriend?” Faye scoffed. “That would be difficult for him to actually have since I didn’t kill Bradford. Most of your colleagues didn’t even believe that Bradford was murdered despite both his ex-wife and son questioning the circumstances of his death. What did he say to convince you that it actually a homicide?"

 

"That doesn’t answer my question, Ms. Somers."

 

"It’s actually Mrs. Somers-Suarez." She corrected just for the sake of being obstinate.

 

"Your family is important to you?" The detective asked as a non sequitur. Where was this interview go in?

 

"Yes." There was no point in line.

 

"How far would you go to protect them?"

 

"Farther than you could ever imagine." She gave Amanda up so she could be raised by two stable parents because she was too messed up to do so. It was the hardest thing in the world to do, but she did it anyway because in the long run it was for the best, even if it meant watching Amanda from a distance.

 

"Would you cover a murder?” Shit! She wondered if they were still talking about Bradford. Did they know something about why Ignacio fled to the states in the first place and what Faye had to do to cover it up? She doubts it. Carlo is too much of an idiot to figure out what happened there.

 

"I’m not covering up Bradford’s murder. I contacted your bosses personally to get them to look closer at what happened. I actually hired a private investigator to investigate the incident, when I realized your bosses were not motivated enough to look into it. Ruth Rodriguez, she’s a former detective. I suggest you speak with her."

 

“She’s also your niece.”

 

“That doesn’t mean she’s not a good detective. She was the one who discovered that Carlo delivered the payment to the courier used to hire the hitman who tried to kill Jordan Dune two years ago. That was another lead that your bosses didn’t even bother to look into once the delivery person was conveniently deported.”

 

“She was actually able to connect Medea to the attempted murder of Jordan…” The detective stopped speaking as the door opened to reveal one of Faye’s many lawyers. Thankfully it was Catalina, Marisol’s legal pit bull of a sister.

 

"Really Faye, you should have ask for me hours ago." Catalina said walking right into the room, not even bothering to make eye contact with the detective in charge.

 

"I’m representing Ms. Somers-Suarez."

 

"She did not ask for a lawyer."

 

“I’m here to inform Mrs. Somers-Suarez that while you were interrogating her and her entire family, the person who fed you false evidence managed to kidnap her grandson and goddaughter, along with her goddaughter’s mother.” Faye went pale at those words. Alex and Nico were missing.

 

“But you already knew that, considering that unlike your colleagues, you are from the special victims unit, and there’s nothing more special than a 14-month-old baby that’s been kidnapped."

 

“We just want to make sure Somers-Suarez had nothing to do with the disappearance of her grandson before she was informed of what happened.” The implication alone made Faye furious.

 

“I would never hurt my grandchild in any way. Catalina sit down and tell me what the hell is going on?” That’s when she was told about her new MYW EIC being in a coma after viciously trying to keep her grandson and goddaughter from being kidnapped.

 

"The reason why we only fire Carlo after what happened yesterday was because he knows the identity of Alex’s father." Faye finally confessed because she knew the more knew about Carlo, the more likely they were to outsmart the bastard and find her baby.

 

"You did not want this information to go public?” She nodded her head in affirmation. “Why? Because it was potentially humiliating? There must be a reason why Alex Suarez was in Bradford Meade’s will. A young woman falling for her boss is not unheard of.” Faye just laughed at that.

 

"No, it’s not unheard of the thankfully the age difference was only 10 years. Alex Suarez was Bradford Meade’s grandson." She snickered.

 

“So he’s Daniel Meade’s son?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it possible that Carlo could have taken Alex on Daniel’s behalf?” The detective asked.

 

“I sincerely doubt that considering Daniel is the other person who just fired Carlo yesterday, being, his boss and everything. Actually, Daniel wanted to press charges. I talked him out of it because I knew Carlo would go public with anything he knew.” Not that it did any good considering he pulled this stunt. She was going to kill him and she doesn’t mean that literally. They will need a DNA test to identify him when she is done with the bastard.

 

"Why would it be such a bad thing if that became public?" The detective asked confused.

 

"Do you understand the media circus that follows the Meade family around?"

 

"I’ve seen it." The detective admitted.

 

 

"It would be 1000 times worse for a 14-month-old baby."

 

“A 14-month-old baby that is now in the hands of this person who distracted everyone by setting you up for murder."

 

"What do you need from me?"

 

"Anything you have on Carlos Medea. Tell me where he likes to eat breakfast, if you think that will help us figure out where he took your grandson and goddaughter."

 

"I’m not sure if he actually eats breakfast but he’s been engaged in an on and off again sexual relationship with Nico’s mother for the last two years, that may or may not have been off the entire time she was engaged to Bradford. Yesterday’s unfortunate incident with the flooding was caused by Carlos’ boss Marc St. James pointing out that Wilhelmina no longer wanted anything to do with him.” Faye then went on to tell the detective every single thing she had on Carlo Medea, including his role in blackmailing Betty to keep Alex’s paternity a secret.

 

They would find her grandson and when they did, she would be right behind them, ready to strangle the man with her bare hands.

 

After nearly an hour, they finally let her go. Catalina let her out of the back of the police station, dressed in a ridiculous multicolored trench coat, that Faye would not be caught dead wearing. However, she did it because she wasn’t ready to be accosted with questions about Bradford or Alex by the paparazzi. There was a 99% chance that she may punch out the first reporter that gets anywhere near her and that would be less than advantageous right now.

 

She just wanted to get to her hotel room and figure out a way to find her grandson and Nico. She wanted to hug Betty and tell her that everything would be all right, that they would find Alex and Nico. She knew both were alive because Faye was certain she would know otherwise.

 

Faye was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not realize somebody besides her lawyer was sitting in the town car with her until she found herself wrapped in Amanda’s arms. They recognized her by the scent of her perfume alone.

 

"I’m so sorry. If I just came back home Alex would’ve been with me and not…” Tears are running down Amanda’s face as she became too overwhelmed to continue talking.

 

"No it’s not. This is Carlo’s fault.” And Wilhelmina’s for bringing him to mode in the first place. “We have no idea who the target was.” Faye was sure she was the target and taking two people that she cares about immensely was her punishment for not letting Carlo have everything he wanted. If Alex was with Amanda, her daughter would be gone too right now and Faye is not sure she could take that.

 

"It was Wilhelmina. They were taken because they were with Wilhelmina. He’s obsessed with her.” A part of Faye wonders if that was a possibility.

 

“You don’t know that for sure.”

 

“Yes, I do. He was waiting for Wilhelmina in the parking garage of her apartment. That’s where he ambushed Monique.”

 

"Have you spoken to the police about your suspicions?" Catalina asked. Amanda nodded her head as she buried her face into her chest.

 

"I’m why they know Carlo has Alex in the first place.” Faye was confused, but Catalina didn’t miss a beat."

 

"Why did you know that Amanda?"

 

"I was text messaging Monique, or rather she was text messaging me because I was so mad about the Spencer thing I was barely replying to anybody. Her last message was ‘SOS Carlo is here’. The NYPD found Monique unresponsive in the parking garage, 10 minutes later."

 

"What did you do?” Catalina asked.

 

"I called for help. At first they didn’t believe me until they received another phone call about shots being fired at the same location. It doesn’t matter because Monique is still in a coma and Alex is gone."

 

"It matters a lot. If the ambulance got there just a little bit later Monique could be dead." They try to reassure her daughter.

 

"And the police have a suspect. I’m planning to have your niece turn over everything she’s discovered regarding Carlo. The entire team is going to work with Detective Olivia to find him and we are going to bring your grandson home.”

 

Faye hoped with all her heart that Catalina was right, especially when she arrived at Jamie’s house and was greeted by the site of the near catatonic Betty and Daniel. She quickly wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter as the young woman broke down in sobs. When she found Carlo, he was dead. No one hurts her family like this.

XXXXX

It was dark when Nico woke up to the sounds of Alex screaming and Wilhelmina trying to sing Alex back to sleep. Her mom had a beautiful voice, but bedtime lullaby stopped about the time her dad started bringing his assistant around all the time. It’s only now that she was almost an adult that she realized that her sperm donor was probably sleeping with said assistant.

 

Nico doesn’t understand why her mom is singing because this is anything but a happy occasion. Both are currently chained to a reinforced steel bed, the only furniture in the room, and she has no idea where they are.

 

“I think he needs his diaper changed.” Nico said looking down at her own blood covered outfit. Carlo never shot at her, only Monique when he tried to rip Alex out of her arms. Nico remembered running over to check on her and then being promptly knocked out with whatever the bastard had in the syringe he was carrying around.

 

“Probably, but I doubt Carlo would be kind enough to bring us diapers or food for that matter.” Her mother’s voice was bitter and angry.

 

“Probably not. Where are we?” Maybe if they knew where they were, they could get out of here. This wouldn’t be the first time she managed to get her way out of a pair of handcuffs. Boarding school was a cruel place when half of your classmates resented you for having a rich American senator as a grandfather.

 

“My safe house in upstate New York. I recognize the custom carpets and bed. There are no other houses around for miles.” She would ask how something could be that isolated in upstate New York, but she knew that was possible in some places.

 

Unfortunately, she did not have a chance to ask about the locations isolated nature because their captor walked into the room. He was still armed and just as crazy as when he shot Monique; when he probably killed Monique. Just the thought made Nico want to throw up.

 

"If you thought this would make me want you Carlo, you are out of your fucking mind." Wilhelmina pulls on her chains, but they would not give.

 

"I’m well aware nothing will make you want me, because you’re a selfish, self-absorbed bitch who only cares about increasing her own power base. You will use anybody to get ahead.” Carlo spat as he pushed Wilhelmina back down on the bed. “I killed Bradford for you but you still don’t care.” For just a second Nico saw a flash of pain in her mother’s eyes. But her normal impasses mask was back in place before Carlo could even pick up on it.

 

“It’s not like I asked you to do that. You killed Bradford because you were threatened by my relationship with him. Because I loved him and I could never, ever love a monster like you.” Wilhelmina punctuated her words by spitting in the man’s face. She was slapped for her defiance, which just led to Alex screaming harder than before. If they get out of this, Nico hoped the toddler remembers nothing.

 

"You didn’t love him. Wilhelmina Slater, only cares about herself. I don’t even think you love your daughter. I was the one who bought her last birthday present. Did you enjoyed the cashmere sweater I sent you?" Carlo said turning to her, weapon in hand.

 

"It was hideous and I exchanged it for store credit. Seriously how did you end up working at a fashion magazine?” He smacked her for that. It hurt like hell but she doesn’t show how much pain she is in. Nico knows this man wants to kill her. She’s well aware of that and knows her only option is to try to stay alive long enough to escape.

 

"Don’t you lay a fucking finger on her!” Wilhelmina screams.

 

"Maybe I miscalculated.” Nico fills the cold metal of the gun pointed at her head.

 

“Maybe you to care about one thing. Would you spread your legs again if I promise not to kill her? Would you get down on your knees for me?”

 

“That is a little difficult to do chained to a bed with a toddler clinging on to me for dear life. Especially one that seriously needs a new diaper.” Wilhelmina made a disgusted face, pointing to the soiled diaper. “Could you have at least grab the diaper bag when you kidnapped us? It was only about 5 feet from Monique’s corpse. You know you’re going to get the death penalty for killing a Windom-West alone.”

 

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are really that selfish. Maybe I should just find out if the mother surpasses the daughter. She hears the sound of the zipper going down, and she sure this fucking bastard is going to rape her, before he kills her.

 

He pushes her down to the ground, despite the fact that she still chained to the bed. It took all of her concentration not to scream in pain as her arm is jerked back. He is now in front of her with his half hard Dick in her face. Right now she wants to bite the thing off.

 

"Do you really want a 16-year-old who hasn’t even figured out how to Deep Throat properly yet?" Wilhelmina asked. What is she doing?

 

"It’s your choice. You or her." Surprisingly Wilhelmina chooses herself and before Nico could say anything, she’s back on the bed with Alex in her arms and no longer had a gun aimed at her head.

 

However, letting her leave the room was too much for the psychopath. Nico closes her eyes knowing what is happening to her mother. She can’t watch. The sounds of Carlo coming as he forces himself down her mother’s throat is disgusting enough. She just pulls Alex closer to her hoping that they’ll get out somehow.

XXXXXX

 

Wilhelmina spat the contents of her mouth in the sink in front of her, thankful for the mouthwash that her captor gave her. Apparently he didn’t want to taste his own cum when he kissed her. She wanted to bite his balls off when he forced himself down her throat, but she knew better. Her main goal was staying alive by whatever means necessary.

 

No, that wasn’t right. Her main goal was keeping Nico and by extension Alex alive, until they could get out of here by whatever means necessary. She may have felt that Daniel was a spoiled rich kid who had everything handed to him on a silver platter but she liked Betty and Bradford and therefore would keep the child safe until she could get out of here.

 

She would get out of here. Wilhelmina was 1000 times smarter than Carlo Medea. The only reason why she got into this mess in the first place was because he shoved the syringe into her neck, knocking her unconscious. Okay the reason why she ended up in this situation, was she hired the idiot in the first place, unaware that he was a sadistic bastard who apparently could not take no as an answer. She wouldn’t underestimate him again.

 

But she knew he would screw up, eventually. Actually, he already did by bringing her to this place. This is her house. She knew these mountains. She hunted in these mountains. She knew all the pathways and all the neighbors. She just needed to unchain Nico first.

 

That meant her major concern was taking out Carlo. She would have just knocked him out when he was busy fucking her mouth, but she didn’t want to risk Nico or Alex. She needed a weapon or at the very least something to pick the lock on Nico’s handcuffs. Wilhelmina considered breaking the mirror, but that would cause too much attention.

 

It wasn’t necessary because underneath the bathroom rug she found a disregarded metal nail file and a few bobby pins, because Carlo was too stupid to clean out the bathroom completely. Maybe Carlo’s second mistake was letting her come into this bathroom alone. She concealed both items as best she could before walking out into the room where they were being kept.

 

However, Carlo was not in the room. Good. This meant that he wasn’t planning to chain her up again. Like she said earlier he was an idiot. Nico was currently trying to get a fresh diaper on Alex, which was difficult, considering she was still chained to the bed.

 

"He brought doughnuts and diapers. Along with something that may or may not be generic Ensure. However, no wet wipes or new clothing. I would really like to not be covered in blood right now.” Nico said barely looking at her. Wilhelmina goes back into the bathroom to grab one of the washcloths she saw and handed it to Nico.

 

"I hate carbohydrates.” She said looking at the donuts dubiously, but also realizing that this may be the only food Carlo was going to give her anytime soon.

 

“I think that’s what the chocolate like drink is for. Just eat the damn doughnuts." Nico says as she uses the cloth to wash up her hands, now that Alex was in a fresh diaper.

 

"I’m used to starving myself. You eat them.” Nico needed the food more than her.

 

"Our captor was gracious enough to give us two packs.” Nico said pointing to the second pack of doughnuts, this time chocolate.

 

"How gracious of him." Wilhelmina said as she sat next to Nico.

 

"And all you had to do was suck his cock. Why did you do that?"

 

“So you wouldn’t have to.” Wilhelmina answered honestly. Because this wasn’t the first time Wilhelmina was forced to do something like that and she would do everything in her power to make sure Nico would never experience something similar.

 

"I haven’t been the best mom. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. But never question how far I will go to protect you. Carlo shoving his dick down my throat is the least I can and will do for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we did not see the situation from Betty or Daniel’s perspective, but the two characters are in a very dark place at the moment and I wasn’t ready to write that until I can give the couple a moment of hope. Don’t worry, that moment of hope will be in the next chapter.


	41. The Wages Sin Pays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I am really sorry that it took so long for an update. I put Monique in a coma and Alex at the mercy of a psychotic Carlo and then I go on vacation. Being away for two weeks got me behind in my rotation on every single one of my stores. My output for July was just awful. However, I do plan to resolve things quickly in this chapter.
> 
> To make up for accidentally posting the last chapter to my own LiveJournal instead of the site, everyone on this site is getting this chapter an entire day early. I’m not posting this anywhere else until tomorrow. After you read this chapter, you’ll realize what a big bonus that is.
> 
> The title comes from Romans 6:23.   
> Warning: nonconsensual drug use but it was for a good cause. Character death (not the baby). Also, grab a tissue.

 

Betty Suarez has not slept in 56 hours. She’s tried to, but she can’t for more than a few minutes and she refuses to take the tranquilizers that her stepmother's doctor provided. She needed her head cleared to get through this and the drugs would just muddle everything.

 

No, what she needed was her son back. She needed her baby. If she had just refused to let herself be interviewed until Daniel's interview was done or told Monique specifically that she couldn’t let Alex anywhere near Wilhelmina her baby would be safely in her arms sleeping next to her. But Monique was in a coma and her baby was who knows where with Wilhelmina and Nico. At least she hoped that was the case.

 

Wasn't it absolutely horrible when the best case scenario was her child being held hostage. As terrified as she was at being told that they found her sons dead body, Betty was equally terrified that they would find Nico's dead body as well. She was barely 16 and Carlo was a sick son of a bitch.

 

"You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Daniel said as he laid beside her on the guest bed in Jamie, Jordan, and Alexis’ townhouse. Taking over the room since Alex went missing. Neither one could bear to be at their own home surrounded by all of Alex's things. Also neither one could be separated from the other. She honestly would fall apart without Daniel by her side. He was probably the only one who would understand the dark thoughts running through her head.     

 

"You should also be sleeping." Betty knows he's been up almost as much as she has. Their days have been spent meeting with the police, the private investigators, the lawyers, and trying to keep DJ calm. That wasn't an easy task considering that his baby brother and best friend were kidnapped.

 

Hilda took him to church with her to light candles for Alex. She personally didn't believe stuff like that worked but she was desperate. Her sister was also planning to hand out flyers with Alex's picture on it. Maybe that would prove more useful. 

 

"I didn’t take a bunch of tranquilizers." Daniel commented. "You should be out for hours with what Faye gave you."

 

"I didn't actually take any of the sleeping pills. I just told Faye that I did." During this entire mess Faye has become a ferocious Mama bear forcing Betty to eat and sleep. The irony of it was not lost on Betty. Because of the lack of sleep, her stepmom has resorted to pharmaceuticals and Betty wasn't having any of that. 

 

"You need to rest. You're running yourself into the ground. We both know that with everything going on that's not going to be possible without heavy drugs."

 

"You need sleep just as much as I do. You take the pills."

 

"One of us needs to be completely alert, and it should be me. This is my fault anyway." Daniel set up in bed. His eyes were haunted and they have been ever since a hysterical Amanda told both of them about Carlo kidnapping Alex.

 

"I’m the one who suggested calling Monique to watch Alex." Betty said miserably. If she just called someone else, Alex would not have been there. If she just did one thing differently this would've never happened.   

 

"For all we know Alex may have been the primary target not Wilhelmina. Considering security footage shows that Monique fought Carlo as hard as she could to get Alex away from him, it was a good choice.” Daniel half joked.

 

"And now she’s in a coma." Betty blames herself for that as well.

 

"A medically induced coma. The last time I spoke to Jamie he said they were planning to lift it very soon and then maybe the police will be able to talk to her.” Betty doubted that Monique would be able to tell them anything they didn’t already know from the security footage but she needed to hold on to any hope at all that her baby would be found. Maybe Carlo said something that the security camera didn’t pick up. One could only hope.

 

"I’m the one who did not want to have Carlo arrested for his little stunt at the Mode offices. He wouldn’t have been around to kidnap Nico and Alex if I just had him arrested." Daniel trailed off almost on the verge of tears and she was right there with him.       

 

"Don’t second-guess your decision. We both believed Alex would be safer if… I didn’t think Carlo was that unhinged. Why did he do it?" That's been the question she's been asking herself for days.

 

"Ruth and Marc think that it’s because he was obsessed with Wilhelmina and…"

 

"Nico and Alex were at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Daniel nodded his head and Betty felt sick again. If she had any food in her stomach Betty would have thrown up. But she had barely eaten anything in the last few days. She’s pretty sure her father is putting protein powder in his signature hot chocolate. It’s about the only thing she can keep down.

 

She can actually smell the scent of hot chocolate in the air. Therefore it doesn't surprise her when she hears a knock at the door. It's Jordan carrying a tray of hot chocolate and ‘protein’ cookies that will never be touched. 

 

"I have hot chocolate and an update from Jamie.” As Monique’s friend and boss he was camped out in her hospital room at Manhattan medical center along with her boyfriend, mother, and sister Mercedes.

 

"Is she out of the coma?" Daniel asked wistfully.

 

"According to Jamie, they stopped giving her the drugs keeping her unconscious about an hour ago, but she hasn’t woken up yet. It may be a little while.” The ‘if she woke up’ was left unsaid.

 

"Did Detective Benson call or anyone else? Do you have any leads?" Daniel asked as he grabbed the hot chocolate off the tray and took a tiny sip. Daniel made strange face but continue drinking. Now she was sure that her father added protein powder.    

 

"Dozens. That’s what happens when your child’s celebrity godmother goes on national television, pleading for any information about Alex’s whereabouts.”

 

She still can't believe Chloe canceled her plans for the weekend to help despite her agent being pissed. She’s been on every talk show imaginable pleading for Alex and Nico’s safe return (and Wilhelmina’s as well because they couldn’t show any bias publicly). Chloe was offering a $100,000 reward out of her own money for any information leading to finding Alex. This was in addition to spending the night on Jamie's couch just to keep an eye on her. Betty was blown away by her friend’s support.

 

“Yes, but are any of these tips actually useful?” Daniel asked bitterly.

 

"A few.” Jordan said she gave Betty her cup of hot chocolate. "Someone saw somebody matching Carlo’s description purchasing diapers and protein drinks at a convenience store in Putnam County yesterday morning. It could be nothing but Alexis says that Wilhelmina has a house less than half an hour away from there.”

 

She hopes that it really was Carlo. You don’t purchase diapers for a baby that you’re planning to dump in the river. That little sliver of hope gives Betty enough energy to actually drink the hot chocolate. It was only a few minutes later when both her and Daniel got very sleepy that she realized Jordan dosed both of them was sleeping pills. She's too drugged up to decide if she should be angry about this.  

 

XXXXXx

 

The first thing Monique notices as she finally returns to consciousness are the white lights above her and the smell of disinfectant. She sees lots of white and soft green. She also smells Gio’s cologne and her mother’s lavender perfume. That's also when she realizes there is a tube down her throat and various alarm bells going off around her.

 

Monique hears Vivian and Gio being pushed out of the way for more doctors and she gets asked dozens of questions, yes or no questions because all she can do is nod her head until they finally decided to take that stupid tube out of her. Which they do when she has successfully proven that she can breathe on her own.

 

She wants her mom. She wants her boyfriend. What she really wants is her foster daughter but then she remembers what happened and she understands why the first person she actually see is a tough guy detective that was probably a rapper in a previous career life with a last name too weird for her to pronounce on so many drugs. It starts with a T or something.

 

She tells him about what happened despite talking being painful and her need for more sleep. She really just wants to sleep, but she wants Nico and Alex back too. She told him about Wilhelmina being knocked out the moment they walked into the garage and her trying to run away with Alex. She mentions the fight with Carlo over Alex. Including the fact Carlo kept shouting about wanting the boy to punish Daniel because he blames the man for getting reassigned away from Wilhelmina.

 

She then recounted Carlo pulling Alex out of her arms after he shot her in the stomach. She recounted Nico running over to her, only to be knocked out by the same syringe that did in her mother. However, the detective was most interested in her describing Carlo kissing an unconscious Wilhelmina and telling her that he was going to take her back to their secret hideaway. He probably only said that much because he was sure she was dead at that point.

 

She thought she was dead too, but apparently her idea to send a SOS text message to Amanda probably saved her life. At least that’s what Gio told her when he was allowed back into the room with her mom. But that didn't matter because it didn’t prevent Carlo from getting away with Nico and Alex. But maybe they can figure out where he is, if anybody knew where their secret hideaway was.

 

“Rest, my baby." She heard her mother say as she kissed her on the cheek. “You did good.”

 

XXXXXX

Wilhelmina Slater was never one to just wait for something to happen. She would still be Wanda otherwise. If she wanted to get out of this hell she needed to make it happen. After what seemed like two days, Wilhelmina was tired of waiting to be rescue.    

 

Under dark of night with Carlo being unconscious due to orgasms in the room next-door Wilhelmina used the file and the bobby pin to get Nico out of her handcuffs. In perfect Portuguese she told Nico to pretend like she was still chained to the bed. She chose Portuguese because unlike French only her and Nico were familiar with that language. The bastard put Nico back in chains last night after their dinner and Alex’s diaper change.

 

The second part of the plan was to distract the bastard long enough for Nico to get out of the room. As soon as she had Carlo distracted, Nico was to take Alex and run.

 

A little after the sun came up Carlo was back for his morning fuck and probably breakfast. She would never find out because as soon as he unzipped himself, she stabbed him in the balls with the file. Nico took that as her cue to grab Alex and get out of there. Good girl.

 

She didn’t have time to congratulate herself on Nico and Alex’s escape because she needed to keep the bastard occupied. She reached for his gun, but unfortunately she was not able to shoot the bastard before he recovered.

 

They fought for the gun. Of course, the weapon goes off during the struggle and she gets hit. But Wilhelmina Slater does not give up and somehow she managed to shoot Carlo in the chest before the blood loss became too much.   

 

Her final thought is a prayer to a God that she stopped believing in a long time ago that Nico makes it to safety. She does not ask for redemption because people like Wilhelmina Slater don’t get redemption. With her final breath, she accepts that’s okay as long as Nico survives.

XXXXXXXX

Nico runs.

 

The moment the file makes it into Carlo’s testicles she grabbed Alex and leaped out of the room. She’s out the front door and halfway down the sidewalk to the driveway when she hears the gun go off for the first time. For perhaps a second, she wanted to turn back to see if her mom was okay. Then Nico remembered her words, ‘Don’t look back, just keep running until you get to the road.’

 

She does that, despite the gravel beneath her bare feet. She wished she could’ve found her shoes, but there was no time. She thought about going off the trail but she stayed to the driveway because unlike her mom she wasn’t familiar with this place. Besides, he would find her anyway with the trail of blood being left by her feet as she continued on.

 

Nico is just thankful for the lack of snow. It’s not like she’s dressed for a hike in the woods and neither was Alex. Nico was thankful that she kept him wrapped in one of the towels from the bathroom.

 

She thinks that it’s been a while. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes, but it’s not like she has a watch. Nico is certain that Carlo would’ve caught up with her by now if he really was coming after her. But she doesn’t stop to rest. She needs to get to the main road.

 

If she gets to the main road, she can find a house or maybe flag down a passing car. Everyone had cell phones now. Although she wasn’t sure if they would work in a place like this, too much grass and trees. However, she didn’t have to do that because she saw a car coming down the driveway at a distance. At first she started to run towards the woods in case the car belonged to Carlo’s accomplice, even though she doubted the man had one. They would have seen somebody by now. But she couldn’t be too careful.

 

Once she realized it was a police cruiser she actively flagged down the car. Of course, the cruiser stopped when they noticed a half-naked bleeding girl holding a baby in the middle of nowhere in late November.

 

As soon as she told him her name she was placed in the car and a blanket wrapped around her and Alex. When she was safely in the back of the police cruiser she promptly blacked out.

 

XXXXXX

Daniel woke to somebody shaking him.

 

"Seriously, Jordan, what did you give us?" He was still groggy. Very groggy. Due to the dumb things he did in college, He knew right away that the hot chocolate was drugged, but he also knew that would be the only way to get Betty to actually sleep and she would only drink it if he did too.  

 

"The same mild sleeping pill that I’ve been trying to get both of you to take for the last two days.” It makes perfect sense to Daniel that she was able to get the good sleeping pills.

 

“Get up. Detective Benson just called." Faye ordered.

 

Within seconds Daniel was out of the bed and getting dressed. He really didn’t care if Faye was watching him. She was a former fashion editor. In their profession, people getting dressed in front of you is a normal occurrence along with the ability to get runway presentable in 90 seconds or less.

 

"What did she say?" Daniel asked as he brought biting his shirt. He also realized that Betty was still fast asleep.

 

“They have Alex and Nico.” At those words. Daniel felt every ounce of tension in his body release. But then he realized that they may have his child's body

 

“Betty, you need to wake up.” Faye said before actually shaking Betty again buy she was probably too exhausted.

 

"They found Alex." He whispered in her ear, but still no reaction. Because he wanted to get to his son wherever he may be as quickly as possible Daniel decided to take a different approach. He lent down and gently kissed Betty on the lips. That caused the woman in front of them to at least open her eyes.

 

"Why did you kiss me?" Betty asked groggily.

 

"Because the police found Nico and Alex about 45 minutes ago." Betty was instantly sitting up in bed at her stepmother's words.

 

"They found him.” Betty sounded elated before a frowned upon her face. "Is he…" Betty couldn’t even finish the question and neither could Daniel but he was wondering the same thing.

 

“They found Nico running down the driveway of Wilhelmina’s secret getaway with Alex in her arms. Their biggest problem is frostbite. Nico was wandering outside for at least 40 minutes in sub-freezing temperatures. At least Alex had a towel.” Faye said angrily.

 

"Where are they? Where were they?" Betty asked frantically.

 

"Wilhelmina's secret getaway house about two hours outside of the city, in good traffic anyway. The same place she kept Alexis when she first faked her death.” Daniel had a feeling that Alexis was probably the reason why they found the house. “They’re being transported to Manhattan medical center because the Senator’s being an asshole and doesn’t want his granddaughter being cared for and I quote ‘by a country bumpkin quack’ and even though she lost consciousness in the cop car Nico won’t let anybody touch Alex.”

 

Alex and Nico were alive. Thank God Alex and Nico were alive. He was so grateful. He did not want to think about what would happen if Alex never came back.

 

"We have to leave now. Jordan said that she brought something else for us to wear before the hot chocolate she drugged us with kicked in.

 

"That was my idea. Neither one of you was going to fall asleep otherwise, nor were you any good to me or DJ in the state you were in. You needed sleep. The town car will be here in 10.” Faye left to let them get dressed in peace. If both he and Betty broke down in tears when she was gone, he would never tell.

 

It was only in the car that Daniel realized that Wilhelmina’s whereabouts were never mentioned. He didn’t ask his boss about it because maybe he was afraid of the answer.

 

The ride to the hospital was quiet, probably because Daniel wasn’t completely ready to accept that his son was found. He wouldn’t accept it until he held Alex in his arms.

 

They managed to avoid the paparazzi by sneaking in through the garage. They passed the officer guarding the room to find a gray-headed nurse, placing dinosaur bandages on Alex.

 

Happy tears were already spilling out of his eyes at that point. His little boy was back. He was okay. All the bad things he was imagining didn’t happen.

 

Betty quickly ran past him and scooped Alex into her arms before he could even catch up. He followed behind quickly wrapping his arms around both.

 

“You’re such a brave little boy. I love you so much. Both you and mommy.” He kissed Alex’s forehead and then Betty on the lips. He knew they were both crying happy tears. They stayed wrapped together like that until Hilda brought DJ to join the group hug. In his mind, Daniel vowed to never let his family go again. Betty, DJ, and Alex were his family and he never loved anybody else like he love those three.

 

XXXXXX

 

"You did good baby girl. Both you and Alex are safe right now. Just rest." The woman said as she gently stroked Nico’s cheek.

 

"Mrs. Wyndham-West?" Nico asked groggily. Where was she?

 

"I will have none of that. I told you to call me Vivian or grandma."

 

"I don't think I have a right to anymore considering I got your daughter killed." Nico closed her eyes remembering Monique's lifeless body on the floor of the garage. She felt like she was going to throw up.        

 

"Monique is fine, just recovering from drug-induced coma, but she is up and about now." Nico never heard such good news before.

 

"Carlo told us that she was dead." She whispered.

 

"Carlo was trying to mess with your head. Thankfully Monique had the good sense to send an emergency text message to Amanda before Carlo did what he did. It probably saved her life."

 

"That's good."

 

"Because she survived we were able to find you and Alex a lot easier than without that information. By the way he is in the pediatric unit with Betty and Daniel with nothing worse than mild frostbite and diaper rash. They’re very thankful you kept him so safe." She smiled at that.

 

"What about mom?"

 

"You need your rest." Vivian placed a hand on her shoulder but did not answer her question. This worries Nico greatly.

 

"Where is mom? She stayed behind? Did you find her in the house? What about Carlo?" Nico asked frantically.

 

"Carlo is dead. Wilhelmina killed him." There is a certain level of anger in those words.

 

"She attacked him so we can get away." Nico explained.

 

"That supports what the police believed to happen."

 

"Why can’t they asked mom…" Nico stopped speaking when she realized that Grandma Vivian wasn’t looking at her.

 

"Where’s my mother?" Nico asked again hoping to get an answer.

 

"Your mom did a very brave thing. She made sure that you and Alex got out of there." It was at that moment Nico understood why the woman who would not look at her refuse to answer her question.

 

"She’s dead." It was said as a statement not a question because somewhere in her heart, Nico just knew this was the case.

 

"I’m sorry." With that grandma Vivian confirmed her worst fears. Wilhelmina Slater was dead.

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42: The Magazine Must go to Press, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. I know. Wilhelmina’s death was a shocker for a lot of you. But actually, that has been the plan since the beginning. Wilhelmina went so dark in the story that it fell like her only redemption could come in death. Now we’re going to be dealing with the fallout.
> 
> I now have my outline together for the end of the story and we have 3 to 4 chapters left after this one. It all depends on how much I include in the Flash-Forward section. Although considering I had to move a section of this chapter to the next because it got too long. I’m leaning towards more chapters, not less. My goal is for this story to end with you getting a glimpse of where everybody will be in 2016.

Faye Somers-Suarezwas exhausted and she was used to the high octane insanity that was Fashion week. But wondering if your youngest grandchild was alive or dead and trying to keep everybody else together was a different type of insanity. Add in the fact that her goddaughter and somebody that she's known for almost 30 years, was also missing and you had a recipe for true mental and emotional exhaustion.

 

She slept maybe 12 hours total in the last four days and even those hours required the same sleeping pill she gave Daniel and Betty. Due to the 80s, they were nearly useless on her. At best she would be able to take a nap. Now that Nico and Alex were back safely with the family, Ignacio wanted her to rest but she couldn't. There was too much to do.

 

Her first unpleasant task was identifying Wilhelmina Slater's body. Nico couldn't do it. Vivian said that the young girl was completely numb, too shocked to even cry. At that point, other than asking to go to Monique's room, she hadn’t said anything since being told of her mother's demise. The 16-year-old shouldn't be forced to deal with the grim duty just because her Grandfather was too busy using this tragedy to win points with his constituents to do it his damn self. Faye was not even sure his tears were real.

 

She assumed it would be easier this time, than when she had to identify Bradford's body. It wasn't. She kept thinking back to 1982, of being covered in sweat and Wilhelmina holding her as she finally delivered Amanda after 37 hours of labor. Of breaking down in tears after the doctor took her away to the Tannens and Wilhelmina actually hugging her. She remembered Wilhelmina telling her that it would get easier eventually but not understanding why she said that, not even now.

 

Once upon a time they were friends; Wilhelmina even named her Nico’s godmother. When did things get so bitter and nasty?

 

Wanda was a good person and Wilhelmina was the product of what happens when this industry destroys you and turns you into something monstrous. Faye wondered how easily she could have ended up on that slab if things were different. Her family, the one she created for herself post-heart attack, not even two years ago were probably the only reason why she did not lose herself to bitterness and hate. She would’ve kept chasing after Bradford, until he killed her. But then she had her epiphany in the form of a heart attack and everything changed and she wouldn’t trade this life for anything.

 

She wonders if Wilhelmina had her own epiphany in that house in the woods. Was that why she tried so hard to get Alex and Nico away from Carlo Medea? If that were the case Wilhelmina just did not have enough time to really do anything about it. Maybe that was the saddest thing about this entire unfortunate episode.

 

Faye kept her tears at bay as she made her way through the paparazzi not breaking down until she was behind the safety of the tinted windows of her limo. They would never, ever get footage of her crying.

 

She was eventually forced to address the media because Betty, Daniel, and Nico where not ready and she could only handle the senator turning this into a spectacle for so long. Also, after Brian Wu tried to pretend to be Marc to get into Alex’s hospital room, Faye had enough. In the front of the hospital, Faye made a request for privacy but she knows they won't give it, as evidenced by another reporter trying to sneak into Nico’s room. This was why she had Marisol arrange for a private jet to take Betty and family along with Nico to Puerto Rico to stay in her Villa for a few days. The press knew nothing about her house on the island.

 

Betty and Daniel were happy to take her up on her offer, once the doctor said they could take Alex home, Nico would not. The 16-year-old said she had too much to do. There was a funeral to plan after all. The fact that she was eating and talking at that point was the only reason why neither Faye nor Vivienne forced the issue.                  

 

Thankfully, Ruth convinced Nico that it was her responsibility as Wilhelmina's assistant to pull her funeral together. A final responsibility if you will. Amanda volunteered to help which was fine with Faye. She had other things to do, like putting two magazines back together again.

 

As much as Monique was itching to return to launch MYW she wouldn't be healthy enough for at least two or three months. The woman had a lot of physical therapy in her future. The Bastard did a ridiculous amount of damage. There's no good time for your EIC to end up in intensive care but just weeks before the launch of the new magazine is one of the worst. Both she and Monique agreed that a temporary EIC would have to be brought in and surprisingly enough, they both had the same candidate in mind.

 

Then there was Mode to handle. With Wilhelmina gone and Daniel dealing with more pressing things, like putting his family back together again after what happened, there was another EIC a position to fill at least temporarily. Faye knew that Daniel would be back eventually, maybe even in a few weeks but the magazine couldn’t be without leadership for that long. A temporary EIC would have to be appointed, thankfully unlike MYW mode had a succession plan already in place.

 

This is why she called Marc, Alexis, and Jordan to the townhouse she was borrowing from Chloe. She was never very sure about Betty’s friendship with the starlet but the woman proved to be a true friend. She offered Faye the use of her New York home so they could avoid the paparazzi camped out at every single piece of property owned by anyone and her family.

 

The three were currently waiting in the living room of the borrowed hideaway as she finished up her phone call with the odious lawyers for Nico's sperm donor. They were chomping at the bit to get a hold of the teenager. Thankfully, Vivian Windom-West knew enough family court judges in the New York metropolitan area to keep man away for now. The last thing Nico needs to deal with is her father.

 

Being who she is of course Faye is going to listen in for a few minutes at the door before walking in the room in the most dramatic entrance possible. She was still Faye Somers, even though she’s exhausted.

                  

"Do you know why Faye called us here?" She heard Marc asked the other two.       

 

"I don’t know.” Alexis started. “I was hoping it was for a surprise welcome home party, but that would probably require more glitter."

 

“And balloons.” Marc added. “Are they still at the hospital? I tried to visit but the guards wouldn't let me through.”

 

“Because Byron Wu tried to break into the hospital using your professional name.” Jamie explained

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes, which was ridiculous. If you try to visit Monique use your real name. However, Daniel and Betty are currently on a private jet to Puerto Rico.” Faye said walking into the room. She quickly took the seat next to Marc. “The paparazzi are vicious and they need some time to reconnect as a family. Thankfully, DJ’s school is going to be understanding in this matter.”

 

They are very understanding because one of their faculty members sold pictures of Alex and DJ playing together to the tabloids. They are desperately trying to get her to keep the boys at that school completely unaware of the fact that she, Daniel, and Hilda were already considering other options for next semester.

 

"And your villa has very high gates." Jamie quipped.

 

"And the paparazzi still think they’re at the hospital. We need to keep up that charade as long as possible." Faye told the three.

 

"Is that why you asked us to meet you here?” Alexis asked Faye. She decided not to think anything of the fact that Alexis was sitting next to Marc instead of her boyfriend.

 

“Unfortunately, no. We need to talk about the magazine." She hated needing to focus on work things again but the magazine business waits for no one.

 

"At a time like this?" Alexis asked annoyed.

 

"The presses wait for no one.” Faye replied darkly. “Alex is safe. Nico is safe."

 

"And Wilhelmina is in the morgue.” Marc said flippantly. “At least that’s what they’re reporting. Is it true?"

 

"Yes. According to what Nico was willing to share, she died allowing Nico and Alex to get out of there. She also killed Carlo in the process." Faye closed her eyes remembering that very somber conversation just hours earlier. According to Vivienne, it’s the most the young girl had said in the last day without the police there. Definitely more than what she said to say when she checked up on her goddaughter earlier.

 

"Are you really sure?” Alexis asked disbelieving which makes sense, considering what she did two years ago.

 

“Wilhelmina Slater has more lives than a cat." Jamie added.

 

"I identified her body." Faye closed her eyes, fighting back images of earlier.

 

"Shit." Marc mumbled under breath.

 

"Nico couldn’t do it. The Senator was too busy grandstanding and Vivienne is too busy taking care of her daughter and granddaughter to do so."

 

"What happens now?" Alexis asked. That was really the hardest question in the universe to answer right now. The only thing they really could do was move forward.

 

"Ruth and Amanda will be planning a memorial service for Wilhelmina with Christina in charge of finding wardrobe choices.” Because if Wilhelmina could only wear one more outfit for the rest of eternity, it better be a good one. “When we are done with this, Marc we need to discuss if we want to do a memorial service for just the office.”

 

The creative director nodded solemnly before speaking. “What about Nico?”

 

"She was released from the hospital this morning. Although she was spending more time in Monique’s room anyway. Nico will be staying with Vivienne for the moment.” And Faye was paying a small fortune for her team of lawyers to make sure it stays that way. “I assumed that once she is ready to be released from the hospital Monique will be moving in as well, temporarily."

 

"Very temporarily. She’ll be back here within a month, No matter what." Jamie’s sighed. He would know the best since he worked with her for nearly two years. “She’s a workaholic.”

 

"Sooner if spending time with her mother is the alternative." Marc snickered.

 

"Probably.” Faye sighed. Rumor has it. The woman showed up to work the day that she buried her husband. Rumor also had it that led to the Valentine’s Day meltdown of 2003 or was it 2004. Faye couldn’t remember. “Vivienne Windom West is a great humanitarian, but an overbearing mother.”

 

“Yet, if I didn’t bring her food I don’t think she would’ve ate anything when Monique was in her coma. I’m not sure she ever left the room.” Jamie told everyone.

 

“However, regardless of what Monique wants she needs to rest. During her recuperation, MYW cannot be without an EIC, especially with the launch a little more than a month away."

 

"Could you push back the launch?" Jamie suggested.

 

"It’s not possible.” That would’ve been Faye’s first choice. “Advertisements have already been sold and this magazine already has a questionable past due to the firing of its first EIC." Along with the subsequent lawsuit.

 

"So you’re planning to bring somebody in temporarily?" Alexis asked.

 

"Alexis, Monique would like you to step in as temporary EIC until she’s ready to come back.”

 

"What?"

 

"She would ask you herself, but she’s currently on vast quantities of painkillers.

 

"Which explains why she asked me to take her place.” Alexis replied darkly.

 

“I agree with her choice completely. You are the most qualified person available and nobody else on the MYW team has as much experience as you do. The team also just had to deal with their boss almost being murdered by a colleague. They’re going to need a strong leader to deal with this.”

 

"Nobody will take me seriously as the EIC of women’s magazine."

 

"Just because you were born with a Dick does not mean you’re not a woman. You’re a better woman than most women I know. You can do this. Remember, Monique was shot because she was protecting your nephew." Yes, she was playing the guilt card, but it was necessary. They did not have the energy or time to look for somebody outside of Meade publications to take over.

 

"It’s the best option.” Jamie told his girlfriend. “Hudson doesn’t need two editors."

 

"No it doesn’t." Alexis glared at Jamie. There is obviously something else going on that she was entirely unaware of.

 

“You don’t have to give me an answer tonight but I will need one very soon. I want there to be some sort of structure in place before the MYW staff returns later this week.”

 

“Okay,” Alexis sounded resigned.

 

“In addition, with Wilhelmina gone and Daniel in Puerto Rico until this all blows over, Marc you will be acting EIC in their—in Daniel’s stead." Faye corrected. She had to remind herself again that Wilhelmina wasn’t coming back.

 

"What?" Marc asked in shock but Jamie was patting him on the backing congratulations.

 

"I will be helping whenever possible but you’re in charge until Daniel is ready to come back." Because despite Marc being capable the situation at mode was bleak. Their boss actually was murdered by a colleague, somebody, they worked with daily for years. Even something like that would shake coldhearted fashionistas.

 

"I haven't even been creative director for six months yet. You could bring someone else in." Marc suggested.

 

“No, we need stability. After what happened, I can’t bring somebody in from outside. And unfortunately, the only other option within Meade publications is Damien from Player and..." Faye shiver that the thought.

 

“That means there are no options at all." Alexis snickered.

 

"I guess there's nothing to say. When can we get back into the building?"   

 

_"Wednesday. The building should be adequately sanitize by then, however, I don’t want the MYW and Mode employees back until Thursday. We need more time to get things together."_

_At that point Jamie and Alexis excuse themselves. Actually, Jordan called requesting salted caramel ice cream and dill pickle potato chips and the two had no choice but to pick up her cravings._

_That left her and Marc to deal with their grim task of deciding what type of Memorial service they should do at Mode. They finally decided on a simple gathering Thursday morning. She would arrange for Daniel to prepare some sort of statement for Marc to read that morning to the team. She herself would write the memorial piece that would run in the next issue of Mode. She owed Wilhelmina that._

_"What about Wilhelmina's office?" Marc asked just before leaving._

_"It's yours now. Just wait a few days before you create a bonfire with the pristine white furniture. Nico may want some things from there." She doubted it, but wanted the option to be there for the young girl._

_"I'm not planning to do that. I don’t even really want that office. It’s just hard to believe that she won’t be there to yell at me come Thursday. I’m not sure if seeing her empty office will be better or worse.” Faye had similar thoughts._

_“It took me two months before I moved into Bradford’s office. I still have not completely renovated yet. I’m not sure if I ever will.” She told Marc honestly before bidding the temporary Mode EIC good night, before continuing her mission to deal with thousands of things that had to be dealt with immediately._

She sent Daniel an email regarding the statement that he needed to prepare for Thursday. She also returned Spencer’s many emails. Amanda’s father easily understood that everything with Alex took priority for the moment. But he still wanted to set up a meeting with Amanda, now that she knew the truth. She told him that it would be best to just let Amanda decide what she wanted to do. After sending off that message, Faye decided to close her eyes for a few minutes to rest.

 

“You really shouldn’t sleep at the kitchen table.” She heard Ignacio say as he woke her up with a kiss to the cheek. She quickly glanced at the clock to realize that she closed her eyes to rest about an hour and a half ago. How did she fall asleep, without taking a pill first?

 

“You should’ve went to Puerto Rico with the others.” Faye told her husband with a yawn.

 

“Somebody has to take care of you.” He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

 

“And the restaurant. Is everything back together?” When Alex and Nico went missing Rosa became the headquarters for the search effort. After three days, the place was a coffee cup covered disaster.

 

“We will be able to open tomorrow for lunch. We are now booked solid for the next three months.” Having your restaurant mentioned in the news for three days straight does have an effect on business, regardless of the reason. Not that she would tell her husband that. “Have you eaten?"

 

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep for a week when this is done."

 

“Not at my kitchen table. I’m still making you a sandwich.”

 

“Fine. At least that’s something I can eat while answering more emails. But use the low carb bread.”

 

“You can take a break long enough to eat a sandwich. I think you’re the one who should have gone to Puerto Rico with Betty and the kids. You’re working too hard."

 

“No time, too much to do. That bastard did a lot of collateral damage that I still have to fix." She’s just thankful that her insurance covers disgruntled employees. Accountants thought she was crazy when she insisted that they had that type of coverage but they were happy with her now.

 

“I thought you were meeting with Jamie, Jordan, and Marc tonight?"

 

“I did. Marc will take over for Daniel in the interim but Alexis has yet to accept."

 

“She will.” Faye was nowhere near as certain as her husband.

 

“Yet, I still need to come up with a plan B in case she doesn’t."

 

“Put Marisol in charge.” Inacio suggested.

 

“And if she didn’t have an extreme moral objection about writing articles about how to choose a vibrator for Christmas, I would.”

 

“I thought Monique would be better by the time a holiday issue would go out.”

 

“Honey, we start planning our Easter issues in January, the magazines that do them anyway.” She said turning her attention back to her mailbox. “Amanda would like to know if you’re up to catering a wake.”

 

“At least you and Amanda are speaking to each other again. I’ll talk to her myself when you’re eating."

 

“Not about the Spencer issue. He wants to meet Amanda soon but I told him it was up to Amanda. Unlike other sperm donors I know, he seems willing to actually accept Amanda’s terms"

 

“Are you still having trouble with Nico’s father?"

 

“For the moment, Vivienne is handling it. Of course, this is after he approached the Senator for a payout to disappear." The Senator was willing to give it, but Vivienne was not. And now Faye is certain that she won’t have to attend a wedding on Christmas day anymore. Even if a formal announcement has yet to come out.

 

"What do you want to do?" Ignacio asked as he placed a turkey and avocado sandwich in front of her.

 

"Give him whatever he wants so he will go far away and never come back. Except, I know that he’ll just asked for more, and going through the courts is the better option for a permanent solution." Faye is sure that Nico will hate him and sue for emancipation once she’s in a better place emotionally.

 

“I think you’re right about that."

 

"I hate this. Not knowing how to fix things. I'm a professional fixer. Sending Daniel and Betty to Puerto Rico made things better. I don’t know how to make things better for Nico. She seems so broken and the bastard is making it worse. There is no simple fixes for this."

 

“Not everything in life is easily fixed."

 

"I know, but that doesn't keep me from wishing that it were that simple." They said as she finally took a bite of her sandwich.

XXXXX

 

"What do you want?" Jamie asked Alexis once they were in the car after their meeting with Faye.

 

“Find the salted caramel ice cream and pickle potato chips before Jordan gets cranky. I thought we had a few more months before the pregnancy cravings started.” Jamie knew Alexis was deliberately misinterpreting his question.

 

“I’m just happy that she’s far enough along for pregnancy cravings.” Jamie said sadly, the miscarriage from before still fresh in his mind, especially after almost losing Alex. “However, I meant what do you want to do about MYW?”

 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice. The other option is Damien and Damien should not be allowed near women in general" Alexis closed her eyes.

 

"You are part owner. There’s always an option."

    

"I'm not sure this time. I think Carol’s has the salted caramel ice cream, and they’re still open." Alexis said pointing to the ice cream shop that they just passed.

 

“If we get it there, it will melt.”

 

“If we don’t get it we will be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks.”

 

“You have been sleeping there any way the last few days.”

 

“That’s because you were at the hospital and DJ decided to bunk with Jordan.”

 

“And that has nothing to do with you discovering that I’m your brother’s uncle."

 

“Half-brother. Because of that distinction I choose to focus more on the fact that my nephew was kidnapped and I was unable to prevent it.”

 

“You’re the only reason why we figured out where Wilhelmina’s house was.” Alexis doesn’t respond, instead she’s looking in her purse for her cell phone that is chirping.

 

“Jordan now wants chocolate caramel swirl ice cream, salt and vinegar potato chips, real pickles, and Canadian Dried ginger ale and only the Canadian Dried ginger ale.”

 

“Do they even sell that in this area?"

 

“I have no ideal. We’re going to New Jersey tonight.”

 

"Just think ultrasound thoughts."

XX

 

Alexis couldn’t sleep, and it had nothing to do with Jordan waking up every hour to throw up. She couldn’t help the feeling that her actions put into motion every bad thing that has happened in the last two years.

 

If she did not form her unholy alliance with Wilhelmina and subsequently faked her death, Wilhelmina's body wouldn't be in the cooler of the nearest funeral home and Nico would still have a mother. Who knows what else Carlo was responsible for. Did he arrange for Bradford’s death and the attempted killing of Jordan? How many bad things could be traced to her unwise choices?

 

Then again if she didn’t fake her death. Betty and Daniel would’ve never met and her namesake wouldn’t be here. So there was that.

 

The guilt kept her tossing and turning. She realized that she would not fall asleep unless she had answers to her questions and the only person who had answers right now was Faye because she knew Nico would never want to discuss what happen again. That’s why she sent the woman a text message in the middle of the night. However, Alexis was not expecting the woman to call her back at 1:35 AM.

 

"So do I have your decision?" Faye asked without even a greeting.

 

“You’re actually still up.” Alexis said, surprised.

 

“I have too much to do and if you don’t take the position at MYW, there will be even more for me to do.” There was a hint of exhaustion in her voice. She knew what was there because Faye was the one holding everything together when Alex was missing.

 

“I’ll do it. You’re right, I owe Monique that much but that’s not why I wanted to talk with you."

 

"Your brother really is in Puerto Rico. He has his cell phone with him. You should call. In about eight hours. Give them time to get settled and actually sleep like a normal person."

 

"That's not it. Do they know..." ‘Do you know if Carlo actually murdered my father and killed Jordan’s unborn baby?’ That’s what she needed to ask but the words would not come out

 

"Nico told Monique that Carlo confessed to killing Bradford when they were in captivity.” She replied, already knowing what she wanted to ask. “Apparently the police have a lot of evidence supporting that confession. They also found the receipt to the courier that delivered the payment to the hitman sent to kill Jordan."

 

“Shit!” Alexis mumbled under breath.

 

"What did he do?" Why did he do it? Alexis doubted Faye had that answer. No one really did, now that Carlo was dead.

 

"Screw with Bradford’s medication and then push him over the edge the day he broke up with Wilhelmina not that the bastard knew that at the time. He just wanted your dad out of the way because apparently Wilhelmina’s feelings for your father were real, at least real enough for the bastard to be jealous." Alexis was numb.

 

“There is no explanation about why he did what he did to Jordan, except maybe he was trying to buy Wilhelmina’s favor. I don’t know.” Alexis hated those words. She needed a reason for why this happened

 

"Was there anything that we could have done?" Was there anything I could have done?

 

"Other than never hire Carlo at Mode in the first place, no. No one had any idea how he was so obsessed with Wilhelmina, that he would go so far to have her."

 

"I saw bits and pieces of it at the house. He would follow on her every word. Worship her. There was this darkness to him that made me uncomfortable. It’s the reason why I decided that I needed to come back. I should have done more."

 

“We all should have, but it’s over now."

 

“Maybe Wilhelmina would’ve been alive if I told the police about her secret hideaway immediately."

 

“Or Carlo may have tried to kill Alex first if they did. Don’t second-guess yourself. It will keep you up all night."

 

"I'm not sure I believe you." There had to have been something she could have done differently.

 

"You don't have to. I will email you Monique’s notes. Once she’s out of the hospital you need to meet with her to do a handover meeting but you should be able to function with her notes until she’s up for more." Knowing Monique that would probably be tomorrow.

 

"Of course." Alexis said ending the call before making her way to the guest room. There’s no point in her waking everybody else up with her insomnia.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Wilhelmina Slater was not always the best person in the world. Actually, she was a real b…_

_xxxxxx_

_Wilhelmina Slater was a great creative mind, one of the greatest the fashion industry has ever seen. She was brilliant passionate and completely willing to stab you in the…_

_xxxxxxx_

_Wilhelmina Slater was not perfect. She did a lot of horrible things including keeping the existence of my son from me for more than a year. The person who murdered her was also responsible for murdering my father, because to my surprise, she actually loved him. How the hell did that…_

_xxxxxxx_

_Wilhelmina Slater had a true sense of style that very few can replicate. She was an intelligent woman who made the mistake of hiring the wrong..._

_xxxxxx_

_Death is something that's hard for us to deal with. Someone wiser than me said that's because we were never meant to die. I'm not sure how accurate that statement is but there's a part of me that believes her. I don’t quite believe that Wilhelmina is dead because I thought that my brother died, but now she is my sister and…_

_xxxxxxx_

_Wilhelmina Slater wasn't perfect. She lived far from perfect unless airbrushing was involved and even then it still wasn't perfect, not by Wilhelmina standards anyway. She actually made us redo the October covert four times because she’s  a b…_

_xxxxx_

_Wilhelmina Slater was a flawed human being. She made many mistakes. Most of those things I can’t even mention because there is still a police investigation going on. I’m sure she did many things that she probably regrets, but in the end the one mistake she never made was having her daughter Nico. Nico contains all the goodness that was crushed from Wilhelmina so many years ago._

_Wilhelmina loved her daughter so much that..._                                        

xxxxxxx

"I am never going to finish this speech." Daniel said tearing the page He was working on and throwing it into the trashcan by his beach chair.

 

"What draft was that?" Betty said turning away from her careful monitoring of DJ and Alex. Honestly, he’s surprised, she turned away for that long. She hated being away from Alex since they got him back. Actually, all of them have been very clingy. It’s why he’s out here on the beach, writing instead of working on the computer in the house.

 

"Number 14 I think."

 

"You don't actually have to say anything at her wake if you don't want to. I don’t think anybody is expecting you to, honestly. Your relationship with Wilhelmina was really complicated." That was the understatement of the millennium, and with her death in the name of protecting his son, it became even more complicated.

 

"Actually, your stepmom is making me do this. They are doing a small, intimate gathering to remember Wilhelmina when everybody returns to the office Thursday. She wants me to write something that Marc can read to the team. Your dad’s actually catering.” Because you need Mr. Suarez’s croissants at a time like that.

 

“That’s not a bad idea.”

 

“I don't even want to think about my eulogy yet. At least with this statement, it can be heavily edited before Marc reads it out loud. I don’t want to accidentally say anything bad about Wilhelmina in front of Nico. She did so many bad and horrible things to us in life and yet Wilhelmina may be the only reason why Alex is still alive. How do I put all that into words?” Daniel was almost pleading with Betty.

 

"I don't know."

 

"But I need to do this for Nico’s sake. She needs this. She protected Alex and we repaid her by going to the Caribbean when she's dealing with her recently deceased mother." He turned his gaze back to Alex, who is currently constructing a sand castle with his big brother. Okay Alex was destroying the castle that DJ was trying to build. But they were still doing it together.

   

"I don't know what to do either. Faye did invite her to come with us. I invited her to come with us. She didn't want to leave Monique. Gio said that she practically moved into Monique’s hospital room after she was released."

 

"She lost her mom and she almost lost Monique too. Of course she is going to be very clingy right now. DJ was like that right after Lucy died. I don't think I was able to do more than go to the bathroom without him for the first week. Actually, he's really clingy right now." DJ was the one carrying Alex everywhere. He wouldn’t let anybody else do it.

 

"I know. I could not sleep with my toddler last night because he was already there. You make a good substitute." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

 

They were going slow in regards to the physical component of whatever this relationship was. Mostly hugs and kisses on the cheek but it was still better than before. Also just like the time when they refused to admit that they were dating, they keep accidentally kissing on the mouth a lot.

 

"Maybe I’m just as clingy right now. And since DJ has Alex occupied I decided it's best to reaffirm that you're still here." He pulled her over into his lawn chair.

 

"I'm still here. I'm not leaving, not again. I think we're going to have to sleep over at your house when we get back for at least a few days. It's bigger." She laid her head down on his chest.

 

"That can be more than a few days, what about permanently?" Daniel realized that he probably should’ve waited a little while to ask her that, considering the shocked expression on her face.

 

"We just started dating again the day before all of this happened. Moving in together is a big step."

 

"We've been dating off and on for two years and we have a child together. You can have your own bedroom right now but I would feel better if you and Alex were just down the hall in my large apartment with a guard posted outside."

 

"That won't make a difference. That didn't make a difference this time. Wilhelmina’s building had excellent security which was why Carlo was waiting until they were in the parking Garage to ambush them.”

 

“Good point.” Daniel admitted reluctantly.

 

“Also, I think my dad will be upset if I moved in with anyone without having a ring involved."

 

"There's a ring in my sock drawer literally with your name on it. It's yours whenever you want it."

 

"What?" Betty asked shocked. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her about the ring.

 

"Over a year ago I bought you a ring that may or may not be considered an engagement ring in some cultures. I was in Paris shopping with Lucy and I just saw this ring that screamed Betty and had to get it." Lucy made him get it.

 

"Actually a year ago? Even though we were completely broken up at the time." Betty had one eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

 

"Actually a year ago. We were shopping for Christmas presents. I actually got you a locket at the same time but I couldn't pass up this ring even though I knew I would be holding onto it for years. There is just this part of me that knew I would eventually give it to you."     

 

"And after everything that happened with finding out that I kept Alex from you and you still didn't take it back?" Betty sounded, bewildered.

 

"I thought about it more than once. I never did. Now that we almost lost Alex, I realize that holding onto that anger is just stupid. Your stepmother sent us here to put our family back together again after what happened. So the ring is waiting for you when you are ready, whenever we are ready for that. In the meantime do you want to share the house so it will be easier for us to check up on Alex in the middle of the night?"

   

"Yes." She kissed him, hard. Enough that they almost broke the lounge chair, but somehow managed to keep standing with their combined weight.

 

"Now will you help me with my Wilhelmina eulogy?"

 

"I think my emotions on her are just as confused as yours."

 

“But you're a better writer than me and you're much more optimistic."

 

 “Not like I used to be.” Betty mumbled darkly. “Maybe you should just not write a eulogy?”

 

"Again, your stepmom is making me.”

 

“That’s not what I mean. Write a thank you letter to the team for helping out during the kidnapping. Marc told me that half of the Mode staff volunteered to help look for Alex. Start there.” Daniel smiled realizing that was exactly what he needed to do. The words started to come out easier at that point.

 

“I knew you were better at this than me.”

 

To be continued

 

 


	43. Desperate Attempts at Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. The reviews keep me writing through all the chaos. So excuses/exclamations for this chapter being late range from a voice recognition software upgrade that went badly to my mom being at a rehab center for the last three weeks recovering from surgery due to falling at home. (The good news is she was released from the rehab center yesterday.) Chaos loves me but at least I am not dealing with everything that Nico is. The emotional roller coaster will continue with this chapter.

apter.

 

"Do you want me to bring you anything else when I come by tomorrow?" Ruth asked as she handed Nico a backpack full of clothing, snacks from Mr. Suarez, and her laptop. Nico is certain that her godmother was responsible for the care package but Nico appreciated it all the same, but it wasn’t enough. What she really wanted was her mother back but she knew neither Faye nor Ruth couldn’t bring back the dead. No one could.

 

"This works for now. I’m fine.” Not really but she was better than she was when she first heard the news. She’s only a little numb and no longer felt like throwing up at any moment. She’s mostly been living in Monique’s hospital room, now that she’s been discharged herself.  Okay maybe there’s a little part of her that is afraid Monique will disappear if she leaves her room but that’s perfectly normal considering.

 

"I think you could use leaving my hospital room for a little while.  Hospital TV is worse than regular TV. Don’t you want to sleep on a real bed sometime soon?  Also, I heard showers are nice." Monique suggested.

 

"You don’t want me here?" Nico asked sadly. 

 

"Of course I want you here.” Monique squeezed her hand in reassurance. “But you need to stay busy doing things like choosing furniture for your new bedroom. Moping around my hospital room is not productive. Besides, Alexis will be here in an hour to talk MYW things."

 

"That’s what the laptop is for.  I’m a great magazine assistant. I can help.” Work would keep her mind off of everything.  

 

"Fine, you win." Monique sighed in exasperation. 

 

"I have a meeting at 11 with Amanda but I can be back at a little before 2:00 PM with food. Actually maybe we can go out and just bring something edible to Monique afterwards.  Or check out the furniture boutique nearby.  You can only judge so much from a web page."

 

"Gio will just bring me a sandwich.” She squeezes Monique’s hand just a little bit tighter. “Why are you meeting with Amanda?” Are you actually meeting with her to plan my mother’s funeral?  

 

“You guys are not even at the same magazine right now. At least I thought that was the case. There’s definitely a lot of major shuffling going around right now. Actually are you still working for Mode?” Nico was well aware that Ruth was originally brought in to investigate Bradford’s death. Now that they knew the truth, did she really need to stay at Mode?

 

"For the moment. Aunt Faye is a little overwhelmed right now and it’s the wrong time to leave. I’m helping Amanda with some family stuff. She has a meeting with Spencer this morning.” Ruth said casually as she takes a drink of her coffee.

 

"Tell Amanda good luck with Spencer and I hope her biological father is less of a bastard than mine.”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” She hears Monique mumble under breath. 

 

“Although whatever you do don’t choose a pink casket.  Mom hated pink.” Ruth choked on her coffee. “I overheard you and Faye talking about it in the hallway when you thought I was asleep yesterday. You know funeral planning is something I’m supposed to be doing."

“No, it’s not.” Monique mumbled.

 

"This sort of thing is very stressful under the best of circumstances and you just got out of the hospital yourself. I don’t mind helping out. I’ve done this before.  Let us help you."

 

"Buried a family member?" Nico asked with a slight frown.

 

"My partner. He took a bullet for me." Ruth plays with the hem of her jacket.

 

"I am sorry." Nico doesn’t look at her.

 

"It’s been about a year so it no longer fills like a punch to the stomach every time I talk about it.  Arranging his funeral was the least I could do. It wasn’t like Michael had any family and I had desk duty for a while.” She looks down at the ground. There is obviously something that Ruth was not saying. Nico wondered if Michael was more than just her partner but she chooses to ask a different question.

 

“So it really does get easier?”

 

"I have no idea if funeral planning ever becomes easier the more you do it and I don’t really want to find out. Although I am sure more resources should help and Wilhelmina put together a funeral binder, according to page number 22 of the Wilhelmina Slater assistant handbook." She has a feeling that Ruth wasn’t even joking about the last part.  That seemed like a Wilhelmina sort of thing to do. 

 

"I mean, the guilt over somebody dying for you.” Nico clarified.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Monique whispered.

 

"No matter how many times you hear those words you’ll never believe them because the guilt doesn’t lessen with time, at least not for me. But you learn to deal with it. You also learn that if you do good things in life, then maybe their sacrifice was not completely worthless. You can’t give up, because if you do, then what they did for you truly is meaningless.” With those parting words Ruth was gone.

 

"You have no reason to feel guilty.  You know that Wilhelmina’s death was not your fault." She wrapped her arms so tightly around Nico that she winced in pain.

 

"She died because of me." ‘And you almost did too.’ But the last part went unsaid.

 

"She died in the process of protecting you. There’s a difference."

 

"What is that difference?" Nico asked angrily.

 

"Carlo Medea is the one responsible. He’s the one who created the situation that led to the decision that Wilhelmina made. I can’t speak for Wilhelmina, but I don’t blame you for my unplanned vacation at this hospital." Nico doesn’t look at her.

 

"Do you want to play cards? I think Gio brought some games to keep me from going completely crazy?" Monique asked after the silence became too much.

 

"No."

 

"What about helping me put together my ideas for the first three issues of MYW, so we can present them to Alexis?  I’m not sure how much typing I can do." Nico knew this was just another ploy to get her to stop replaying everything in her head but she owed Monique something.

 

"Yes, but I should probably change first." She said picking up the backpack on the floor. One could only wear yesterday’s clothes for so long.

 

"You could go home and change."

 

"Ruth brought fresh clothing, from the closet most likely. Besides I think the apartment is still covered in police tape.” Nico is never planning to go back there.  They can just take everything to goodwill for all she cared.

 

"Okay by home I mean my mother’s house.  She already has a bedroom ready for you. Actually, I’m pretty sure that outfit is from the new wardrobe she picked for you using the bridesmaid dress measurements."

 

"I thought I would be living with you. That’s what we decided."

 

"Yes, and I will be living with my mom for a couple of weeks. And when Vivian is feeling extra guilty, it’s best just to accept the grand gestures. At least this way you will get new furniture out of it."

 

Maybe Monique had a point. “Besides I know that Carlo told you that I died but I’m right here and I’m not going to disappear if you leave the building.  Also, as much as I love my boyfriend’s sandwiches, I am in the mood for sweet and sour chicken.  If you really feel guilty you can go with Ruth to get me highly Americanized Chinese Food.”

 

“Your evil.”

 

“I am recovering from multiple gunshot wounds.  It is allowed.”

 

“Fine, you win.”

 

XXXXXX

Kenny did not like funeral homes. No one did. But he had a specific aversion. When he was very young, his big sister died of leukemia. However, her wake was the last time he ever saw his mother. She left the family that night and he never saw her again.

 

But Amanda wanted him with her and he couldn’t say no. Especially because they just survived the morning having breakfast with Spencer and he knew Amanda was still on edge.

 

Spencer was great. He even promised to give Kenny’s grandmother a tour of the set someday. However, things went downhill quickly when Amanda accidentally mentioned that she needed to get a new roommate because Daniel and Betty were moving in together according to an early morning phone call. Let’s just say Mr. Suarez was not happy that they were moving in together without a ring involved.

 

"What do you think of this?" His girlfriend said pointing to the pink chiffon coffin.

 

“It’s a coffin. Just pick one.” He said randomly pointing to one on the other side of the room.

 

“Oh my God, no. Wilhelmina hates orange. She would come back as a zombie to eat our brains out if we even consider doing something like that." Kenny is not even sure that she’s joking. Actually, he thinks that she’s been spending too much time watching crazy horror movies with Justin to make snide comments about their clothing choices.

 

"But orange is the color of Mode.” Kenny said defensively, looking at his watch. Ruth should be here by now.

 

“The only reason why she didn’t change the Mode colors is because…"

 

"Daniel wanted to change the colors." Kenny finished for her. Even though he was just an accountant, he was well aware of the war between Daniel and Wilhelmina over the last few months.

 

"Exactly." Amanda said as she moved on to the next casket that cost $40,000. Seriously, what type of person spent that much money on something that’s just going to go into the ground? He is definitely getting cremated.

 

"What was Wilhelmina’s favorite color? I think I saw a sign that said they could custom order many of the caskets in different colors." Because this is the place where rich people come to be buried.

 

"Black." He heard Ruth say as she walked into the room.

 

"Although, Nico said she would be happy with anything not pink. Sorry, I’m late. I had to drop fresh clothing and other things to Nico this morning and then I had to deal with finding a parking space. I should’ve just taken the subway.” Ruth explained.

 

“How is Nico doing?” Kenny understands loss a little too well.

 

“As stable as one can be considering everything that she’s witnessed. I didn’t even consider asking her to come with us. I don’t think she can take it. She feels too guilty.” Ruth explained.

 

“I still can’t believe the woman who made me cry actually died saving Nico and Alex.” What Amanda did not say was she actually believes that if she was a better assistant back then, Wilhelmina would not have fired her and therefore Wilhelmina would not have ended up with Carlo in the first place.  It’s possible that’s true, but you can’t blame a single decision in time for the way things turned out. No one change could turn the universe completely around.   

 

"Wilhelmina is –" Ruth pauses for a moment. “Wilhelmina was never who anyone assumed her to be. She was always playing the part of the diva, but I’m not sure that was ever really her.” Kenny nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Now we’ll never know.” Amanda said sadly.

 

"Can I help you?" A small woman dressed in black approached the three caring a clipboard.

 

"We’re here to plan the Wilhelmina Slater funeral.  We're hoping you have an opening for Monday or Tuesday of next week." Because they all hope the press would be somewhat manageable by that point. Amanda was sleeping over at his house right now because her place was currently inundated with reporters.

 

"Yes. Ms. Somers-Suarez said that you were coming and we have already set Monday aside.”

 

“I spoke with Ms. Slater’s daughter this morning and pretty much her only stipulation was no pink casket. I also know that Wilhelmina already had a funeral plan on file here.” Ruth replied.

 

“That’s true. I pulled her filed this morning. Ms. Slater was very meticulous.” The woman said it in a way that told you she really wanted to say ‘crazy’.  But Kenny assumed that in this type a job you learn not to speak ill of the dead.  “She took great pride in preparing her final hurrah down to the stemware that should be used for her farewell toast."

 

‘Of course she did that.’ Kenny thought to himself. Actually, he wondered if Wilhelmina did this is part of the fashionable funeral article she did a couple years ago. He could see Wilhelmina trying to make her funeral a tax write off.

 

“Are you friends or family of Ms. Slater’s?"

 

“Technically, neither. I don’t think Wilhelmina actually had friends." Kenny mumbled under breath.

 

“Co-workers.” Ruth answered diplomatically. “Her sister is in a rehabilitation center for mental illness and her stepmother is taking care of her other sister, who was almost killed during the same incident that took Wilhelmina’s life.” and her father is probably grandstanding on Fox news but Ruth was kind enough not to add that part.

 

"We volunteered to help the family out. I’m her assistant and sometimes our duties include taking care of her final arrangements so her 16-year-old daughter doesn’t have to."

 

"The one that didn’t kill her.” Amanda remarked almost on the verge of tears again. This is been happening a lot.

 

“I used to be her assistant but she hated me and she chose the psycho killer over me. Now I’m here because she died saving my nephew’s life and I owe her to make sure that she’s at least well-dressed in her final resting place. Also, I’m friends with her daughter and I owe her big time. If I wasn’t so busy freaking out about finding out my biological father is a soap opera…”

 

“Does the plan include dress choices?" Kenny erupted in an effort to change the subject. He doesn’t want Amanda to have a complete breakdown right now.

 

“Yes, but unfortunately it has not been updated for the last three seasons so something new must be chosen.  Other than the outfit being currently in season her only hard rules were no pink, orange or black.”

 

“I thought you said black was her favorite color?” Kenny turned to Amanda.

 

“Ms. Slater does not like being traditional.” The funeral attendant stated nonchalantly.

 

"How many notes were in that binder?" Ruth asked concerned.

 

“About 322 pages worth.” Kenny’s mouth opened wide in shock. “However, she never specified a specific model of casket. She only asked that there be no crucifixes and that it not be Pink or orange. I assume she wanted you to pick whatever was in season.”

 

“How about you walk me through her binder and Amanda and Kenny will keep browsing the caskets to find something suitable.” Ruth grabbed the woman by the sleeve.

 

“I think that works.” He said grabbing Amanda’s hand and meeting her to the sky-blue casket on the other side of the room. Really he just wanted to pick something and then go to the ice-cream place three blocks down. 

 

“I don’t know why you keep telling me it’s not my fault but it is. If I didn’t completely freak out when I found out that everybody knew about my biological father before me, Alex would have never been with Wilhelmina when she was kidnapped. If Alex wasn’t there. Wilhelmina never would’ve died and we wouldn’t be here trying to choose between the sky-blue casket and the cerulean blue casket." And the self-pitying and flagellation was back.

 

“First of all, I think she would have done the same for Nico. Regardless of Alex’s presence. Second, we don’t have to go with blue. She was always wearing white. In some cultures that is a funeral color anyway. We should go with some sort of cream." He pointed to the casket on the left.

 

"I know, but…" Amanda started breaking down in tears again.

 

"I can’t believe I almost slept with him. Thankfully, you spilled your coffee on me and it never happened.” What was she talking about?  He had to get her out of here.

 

“Let’s go outside for a few minutes. Let Ruth deal with it right now. Honestly, we should just pick the first casket without a crucifix and get out of here entirely."

 

"No. It’s my fault that she’s dead, so I should at least pick out a casket. Do you think they have something with flowers?"

 

"As I’ve been telling you for the last four days, what happened wasn’t her fault. So what if you didn’t work out as Wilhelmina’s assistant. You were not the one who convinced her to hire Carlo. The guy has had a questionable work history. If Wilhelmina even bothered to talk to anyone who worked with the bastard in the past, including Monique her almost stepsister, she would’ve known about his obsessive tendencies." Kenny pointed out.  That sort of thing has turned up in the press a lot in the last few days.

 

"But what about my tantrum? I should’ve been there to take care of Alex." Why does she keep doing this to herself?

 

“You would not have been allowed to even if you were there. You would’ve been dragged into the interviews just like the rest of us. Carlos set up the whole thing up for ultimate revenge." And the NYPD was currently feeling the wrath of Vivienne Windom-West’s lawyers because of that little fuck up.  Heads were definitely going to roll.

 

“I think we passed an ice cream place and they have caramel chocolate swirl.  Ice-cream always makes you feel better.” And I just want to get out of this place.

 

"We still need a casket."

 

"Seriously, just go with that one.” He put his hands on the cerulean blue casket behind him.”  I just want to get out of here. I hate funeral homes."

 

"Because this is where your mom abandoned you?" On the way to the world’s worst Thanksgiving, he finally told her about the circumstances regarding his mom leaving. However, this time he just nodded his head in agreement 

 

"Then why are you here? I'm a big girl. I'm not completely helpless.” She said walking to the door of the funeral home.     

 

“Because I’m in love with you and you just spent the morning dealing with Spencer and you need my support.”

 

"I don’t know why. I abandon you in New Jersey."

 

"I think were even. I kept the fact that I knew about your real father for an entire month. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I just really wanted my family to like you."

 

“Me abandoning you in New Jersey probably did wonders for that."

 

"I don’t care. Someday I’m going to marry you and I really don’t give a fuck what they think." What did you just say?

 

"Do you actually mean that?” Amanda asked slightly shocked.

 

"Yes eventually, possibly in June, but maybe I could take Betty’s place as your roommate first.” Amanda responded by kissing him.  “Can we please get out of here before we start making out?"

 

"Fine, we will go with the sky-blue casket.” Amanda said before, she dragged him off to buy her an ice cream cone and talk about who’s apartment they should keep. When Ruth found them an hour later, they still had yet to make a final decision on that.

 

"Wilhelmina was completely crazy.” Ruth said sitting down at the table with a gigantic milkshake in hand. “Who creates a guest list to their own funeral?"

 

"Wilhelmina Slater, apparently." Amanda nodded her head.

 

“There was a seating chart and a dress code.  The EIC of Isabella was supposed to be sitting near the exit to the bathroom.  Actually, the EICs of all competing magazines were to be seated near the ladies room.”

 

“Do I even want to know were Daniel was to be seated?” Kenny asked before Ruth handed over the giant binder to him and Amanda.

 

“He’s not even actually on the guest list. Betty is though and she is to be a seated next to Nico.” Ruth explained.

 

“I thought Wilhelmina got in a huge fight with number 6 last Fashion Week?” Amanda asked thoughtfully as she started to look over the invitation list.

 

“I’m pretty sure she’s been feuding with at least half the people on this list.” Ruth sighed.

 

"Is it really good for Nico to be around people like that? This really isn’t for Wilhelmina, this is for Nico to let her know that we care and that we’re going to be there for her during this entire mess. I’m not sure I would want to be surrounded by complete strangers." Who are most likely only saying nice things because Wilhelmina was murdered or to get their pictures in the papers.

 

“Probably not.” Ruth sighed as she took a look at her watch. “Fuck!  I’m late I said I would take her out for Chinese and it’s almost 2:00 PM already.  I have to go.”

 

"You should bring her an ice cream cake and then ask her what she wants." Amanda suggested.

 

"Not today. Monique barely convinced her to go out with me for lunch.  I don’t want to bring up funeral stuff."

 

"That may be a good idea." Kenny agreed.

 

"We could still bring an ice cream cake over after the two of you return from lunch." Amanda suggested.

 

"Maybe, I’ll call you after Chinese if Nico is up to people.” Ruth said just before leaving.  Two hours later they were informed that the ice cream cake would need to stay in the freezer because Nico was seriously not up to people due to the press swarming the two as soon as she left the hospital.

Apparently one of the reporters assumed that Ruth was Amanda and it just went downhill from there.  So now he had a giant ice cream cake in his freezer but at least he kept Amanda from putting ‘I’m sorry your mom died’ on it.  Just barely.

 

To be continued.

 

This chapter was significantly longer but due to a voice recognition upgrade snafu, I have cut the chapter in half so I could at least post something sooner.  Seriously why do they not have tech support on the weekends? It took me six more attempts before I managed to fix it. My emergency voice recognition software is nowhere near as good. Although what does the fact I have emergency voice recognition software say about me? Anyway, things went much better once I had this new software. The next chapter is practically done and will be up very soon.

 


	44. Things I Learned from My Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. Again this was originally the second half of the last chapter but due to a voice-recognition software installation snafu I had to cut the chapter in half to get something out sooner. Thankfully after six attempts it’s working perfectly fine.

 

 

 

“Do I look OK?" Marc asked his boyfriend of nearly a year as he checked his suit one more time in his office mirror. He was nervous. He was 30 seconds from taking his asthma inhaler.

 

"You always look good.” Cliff squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“Yes but Now I’m the EIC of a fashion magazine. I'm held to a different standard of fashionable." He had to look perfect because he was stepping into the now vacant heels of Wilhelmina Slater.

 

"It's temporary.” Cliff rolled his eyes. “Don’t freak out. Daniel will be back soon." Considering the email that he received from Daniel this morning, Marc does not expect to turn the reins over until the start of the New Year, despite Betty having to return for finals eventually. Not unless Faye allows Daniel to keep a playpen in his office, the separation anxiety is obvious.

 

"That makes it worse, especially because I literally got this job over Wilhelmina’s cold dead body." He hates the thought of Wilhelmina being dead. He may not have liked her very much, but he still respected her as a professional. He also adored Nico. She was a great assistant and he was worried about her. He knows from personal experience that just because your mom is a bitch does not mean that you’re going to hate her.

 

"Stop with the self-flagellation. You didn't arrange for your assistant to go off the deep end and execute Wilhelmina." Cliff knew him a little too well. Cliff knew that he was feeling guilty. He couldn’t help but think that firing Carlo was the catalyst for everything that happened.

 

“The flagellation is necessary.  If I was a better assistant to her, the trade would not have happened and she would never have hired Carlo in the first place.  Of course in that universe I would probably still be her assistant right now but she would be alive. I think the trade-off would be worth it." Marc sighed as he pulled away from Cliff.

 

"I don't. What happened to Wilhelmina was no one's fault, except for the one who pulled the trigger. It wasn't part of some divine plan of God or the universe. Wilhelmina is dead because of Carlo Medea. You had no control over this."

 

"I know that, it's just..." _I feel like it’s my fault. Nico no longer has a mom._

However, before Marc could say that out loud Ruth walked in with a basket of Mr. Suarez’s frittata muffins.  He finds it slightly ironic that Faye asked her husband’s restaurant to cater this repast considering Wilhelmina’s overall stance on eating but he could use a mini frittata right now. Although he also finds it slightly disturbing Amanda’s look alike cousin is the one dragging him to the conference room. Their similarities in appearance were even more apparent now that she’s no longer dressing in Betty’s pre Daniel/pre baby wardrobe. 

 

"Marc everybody's waiting for you in the conference room. You want to get in there before they attack the buffet that Mr. Suarez set up." She said handing one of the muffins to Cliff.

 

"I didn't think you were going to still be here.” Marc grabbed a muffin for himself. “Your investigation is done and I vaguely remember Amanda saying something about you helping her pick out caskets when she was telling me all about Kenny moving in." He is not surprise that it happened. Okay he would’ve been a year ago but Kenny really does bring out the best in his friend.

 

"I am permanently retired from police work. I don't think I have the stomach for it anymore. Besides you need an assistant and I need a job." The woman shrugged.

 

"You are very good at what you do." And your aunt is my boss and it’s not like I can say no. “At least I’m sure you’re less crazy than my last assistant.”

 

“It wouldn’t be hard.” Cliff mumbled under breath and Ruth glared at him.

 

“After reading through Wilhelmina’s 300+ page funeral guide we decided to at least ask Nico what she wanted before placing an order for 200 white doves and seeing if Beyoncé will play a funeral. Amanda is there now and they’re bringing ice cream cake."

 

“At eight in the morning?” Cliff looked at his watch.

 

"I thought she wanted Mariah Carey?" Marc recalled from the funeral guide Wilhelmina showed him when he was her assistant. He really doesn’t want to think very hard about the fact that Wilhelmina has had her funeral planned for decades.

 

"There was an incident last year involving extremely public remarks about Ms. Carey’s sanity that Ms. Slater assumed were off the record." Ruth shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about it. Amanda and Kenny will deal with it as I keep you on task and prevent all bedlam from breaking out in the conference room.” She actually pushed him to the door.

 

“Which will happen soon if you don’t allow people to break into the frittata muffins. These are really good.” Cliff’s mouth was half-full.

 

“Wait until you try the bacon cheddar scones. They’re so good.” Ruth said singing Mr. Suarez’s praises.

 

“It feels sacrilegious to hear you talk about scones like your 30 seconds from orgasming at what is essentially a wake for Wilhelmina. She never really liked eating.” Marc said just as he dusted a few crumbs off of Cliff’s tie before reluctantly letting Ruth force him to the conference room.

 

Even though black is the mainstay color of fashion he’s pretty sure he didn’t see this much black during the week surrounding Mr. Meade’s death. Of course these people were mourning a murder victim not a guy who died of a heart attack or even their boss that most of them probably hated. Technically, Mr. Meade’s was murder but it wasn’t like they knew that at the time.

 

But this is a different type of morning, because Marc was well aware if Wilhelmina died under other circumstances there may have been actual cheering instead somber reflection or what passed as somber reflection at a fashion magazine. Every one of them knew something was wrong with Carlo and nobody did anything to change the outcome. The essence of guilt in the air was palpable.

 

The conference room was packed. He didn’t think it was possible to get most of the staff in there but they were, somber faced. While most were somber, Megan had no problem whatsoever talking badly about Wilhelmina even in death. Marc hoped that she choked on a scone.

 

He gave Cliff one last squeeze at the hand as he moved to the front of the table to take Daniel’s regular seat.  He did not dare take Wilhelmina’s.  It stayed empty as a testament to the fact she was no longer with them.

 

“If everybody could take a seat I would like to get started.” No one actually did, but at least they stopped gossiping amongst themselves.

 

"I know by now you are all aware of what happened to Wilhelmina. It was definitely a tragedy, but she died saving the lives of her daughter and baby Alex. For that, I’m sure many of us are grateful."

 

Actually most of you are aware that she was murdered by her former lover and your colleague who you all realize was unhinged because almost all of you were talking about it when I walked into the room. 

 

“Daniel will be also taking some time off with his family to recover from what happened.” To recover from having your youngest child kidnapped by a complete lunatic. 

 

“Daniel will come back eventually.” I hope. “However, in their absence we must continue on and Faye has decided that I will be the one in charge until Daniel returns.” That’s when Megan actually choked on her scone. Marc knew she would be angry and was still pissed about him getting the junior creative director job over her and then subsequently getting Wilhelmina’s old job after Bradford’s untimely passing.

 

“After we have our bacon scones we need to discuss the ‘February is for Lovers’ issue.  However, let us take a few minutes to pay our respects to a true visionary of the fashion world.” Who probably made most of the people in this room feel absolutely miserable. Please do not start calling her a bitch.

 

However nobody said anything. You could hear a pin being dropped in that room. Okay you can hear somebody still eating their scone. Okay Cliff was the one eating. He’s a stress eater. Marc finds it cute. Sometimes.

 

“Even though Daniel is on family leave." Most likely screwing Betty into the nearest surface. “He did find time to e-mail me a few words about Wilhelmina.”

 

Marc reached in his pocket for the copy of the speech he placed there only to find nothing. Great, he probably left the stupid thing on the printer because Cliff ‘distracted’ him. However, Ruth wordlessly passes him another copy of the speech which is probably the only reason he doesn’t reach for his asthma inhaler right then and there.

XXXXXX

"Why does everybody keep bringing me food?” Nico asked when Amanda and Kenny showed up to Monique’s rooms with her daily supply of fresh clothes. “Also, ice cream cake is inappropriate for 8 AM in the morning."

 

"Because chocolate always makes me feel better in times of great sadness." Amanda said, looking at the cake like she wanted to eat the whole thing.

 

‘That explains why you’re wearing stuff from your chunky collection.’ Nico thought to herself.

 

“Nothing says ‘I’m sorry for your loss, like ice cream cake’. I was going to have them write ‘I’m sorry your mom was murdered’, but Kenny said that was in bad taste. So we went with the butterflies instead.”

 

She looked over to the accountant and mouth the words, thank you. She’s not sure she could eat the cake at all if it said something like that. It was moments like these Nico wondered how many drugs Faye took before she realized she was pregnant with Amanda.

 

"Considering I’m not entirely sure what they’re feeding me is food I think that ice cream cake could still be more nutritious.” Monique smirked from the bed. “Let’s just have a slice and we will put the rest out for the nursing staff. They always like free food, and they deserve it for putting up with my mom.”

 

"True. Most of your doctors are now afraid of her." Nico said thoughtfully.

 

"Where is mother Windom-West this morning?" Kenny asked politely.

 

"Probably yelling at Nico’s grandfather." Monique supplied.

 

"Or the chief of police." Nico suggested instead. She knew that grandma Windom-West was furious they fell for Carlos’ distraction. She personally blamed them for Monique’s hospitalization and Wilhelmina’s murder.

 

"I’m going with your grandfather. If I’m wrong, I won’t force you to go help Alexis put MYW back together again." She knew that Monique wanted her to join the rest of the world again but Nico just wasn’t ready for the world outside.

 

"If I’m wrong?" She asked reluctantly.

 

"You’re getting escorted to the Meade building to at least meet with your tutor."

 

"You and Vivian said I didn’t have to go back in until after the funeral."

 

“That was about work. This is about school.” Monique said, much to Nico’s annoyance.

 

"That might take a while. Wilhelmina’s funeral binder is 3 inches thick and has a guest list of 900 people. There’s three pages of catering instructions." I’m not sure we’re going to be able to pull something off for Monday despite the amount of money your grandmother is willing to pay to speed things out.”

 

900 people. Nico cannot be around 900 people right now. The three people in this room is about all she could take and at least these three liked her. She wasn’t sure about the 900 people on her mother’s guest list.

 

"I don’t want to be surrounded by people who probably hated my mom and are happy that she’s gone." Nico told them bitterly.

 

"That would cut the guest list dramatically to about No o…” Monique and Kenny covered Amanda’s mouth simultaneously.

 

"Maybe we can limit the list to people who actually like you.” Nico realized that would be considerably more people. She didn’t realize how many real friends she had until this happen. Despite being in Puerto Rico Daniel has called multiple times. Justin has been here a lot and Cliff brought her homemade cookies. So did Mister Suarez. That’s what she wants.

 

"She did have a backup plan in the case of dying under questionable circumstances.” Kenny started to explain.

 

‘Such as being murdered by your ex fuck toy’ Nico thought to herself.

 

"That involves a small private funeral and no Beyoncé performance."

 

"But she does a really good Amazing Grace." Everyone stared at Amanda

 

“I think that’s a better idea. Besides, if 900 of Wilhelmina’s fake friends want to throw a party in her honor we can charge them $1000 a plate and turn it into some big charity event to…” Monique stops speaking abruptly when they started to hear her mother screaming in the hallway.

 

"Your daughter was just murdered and mine is still in the hospital and yet you’re more concerned with losing the deposit at the Plaza if we don’t do the wedding as scheduled? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Oh, boy!" Monique groaned.

 

"Definitely talking to my grandfather." Nico sighed.

 

"I don’t really care how your PR person spins this. I have no trouble being made the bad guy, but I can’t do this anymore. No matter how much I love you, I can’t just keep going along. You don’t love anybody but yourself. Not me, not Nico, and definitely not the daughter who we are going to have to put in the ground in mere days. You only care about your approval rating and I just can’t be your prop.”

 

Nico’s stomach filled with dread. Like everyone else, she did not want Vivian to marry her grandfather, mostly because Vivian was too good for the man, but now Vivian would have no claim over her; best case scenario would be she would end up with her grandfather and she really doesn’t like the senator right now.

 

“I won’t let you turn Nico into a prop either. No Nico’s staying with us.” Vivian yelled much to Nico shock.  

 

“First of all, because you don’t have time to take care of a teenager.” Thankfully, the 'One who was recently kidnapped and survived her mom being murdered’ was left off of that sentence.          

 

"Second of all, her job is in New York along with all her friends. There’s no point in moving her out to DC right now, especially in the middle of the school year."

 

"I’d don’t want to go to DC." Nico mumbled, turning to Monique.

 

"You won’t. You’re nearly 17, have a good paying job, and have a decent trust fund. You have a good case for emancipation if nothing else." Monique wrapped an arm around her.

 

"Your godmother also has scary lawyers on her side." Kenny added. But Nico was panicking too much on the inside to listen to logic.

 

"If you do not make a big deal about Nico continuing to live with me, I will pay for everything to make the wedding go away and you look like the wronged party. I will also keep quiet about covering up your daughter’s ex-husbands violent streak."

 

Nico’s mouth opened in shock. Vivian Windom-West was bribing her now ex-fiancé to keep Nico with her and from the sounds of it the senator was all for it.

 

"I knew you would see things my way. Have your PR person email my PR person and she will take care of it immediately." With that Vivian ended the call.

 

"So it’s over?" Nico asked Vivian.

 

"Things have been falling apart for a while now and losing a child sped that process up. It’s just one of those things.” She put an arm around her.

 

"However, just because I am ending things with your grandfather does not mean I am ending our relationship. I would still like to be your grandmother, if you will let me."

 

"Mom has a grand tradition of dumping husbands and picking up children." Monique smirked at her

 

"It’s not a bad system. It’s how I got you." Vivian kissed Monique’s forehead. “Although if you know anybody who would like an all-expenses-paid dream wedding, Let me now. This happened to fall apart Three days after the catering deposit became nonrefundable.” Her grandmother lamented. Nico liked the sound of that word. She deserved a good grandmother.

 

“Don’t look at me. One, I’ve been dating Gio for barely a month. Two, it is in very poor taste to marry the second husband on the anniversary of the death of the first husband.”

 

“You could reclaim the day.” Kenny suggested.

 

“Not happening. Maybe we could turn it into a charity raffle of some sort or retool it as a giant party."

 

"We could take it." Amanda suggested causing Kenny to spit out the coffee he was drinking.

 

"You guys are engaged?" Amanda nodded her head yes at Nico’s question, but Kenny nodded his head no.

 

"You said you wanted to marry me yesterday and we are moving in together as soon as we can decide whose apartment is nicer. You know daddy Suarez would be more okay with it if I have a ring on my finger."

 

“You should go with Amanda’s apartment because Bradford secretly bought the building to guarantee that his grandchild would be raised in a nice place but I’m not sure who got it after he died. Maybe Daniel? I don’t know." Monique explained.

 

"I do want to marry you eventually, but like in June. I would rather try living together for a little while, first. Besides I think Mr. Suarez will get over it eventually, especially because he lived with your mom for a few months before the wedding, the giant hypocrite. Also, I think your mom might actually own your building. I'm going to have to look into that.” Kenny said thoughtfully.

 

"All expense paid wedding at the Plaza with Nico as your pseudo wedding planner." Vivian suggested.

 

"I did not agree to that." Nico protested.

 

"It will give you something to do. And trust me you’re going to want something to do." Her grandmother told her sadly.

 

"I have a job."

 

"Where you worked with Wilhelmina and the asshole that killed her.” Everyone glared at Amanda. "Sorry. Was I not supposed to say that? I don’t know what I am not supposed to say to somebody in morning."

 

“No you need to say it. My mom was murdered and acting like that didn't happen isn't going to help. I am so fucking tired of everybody tiptoeing around me." Nico almost screamed on the verge of tears.

 

“If you want us to stop tiptoeing around you, then you need to get out of my hospital room.” Monique told her gently.

 

"You don't want me here?" Nico asked worriedly.

 

"Of course I want you here. But I don't want you moping around and only eating what other people bring you. Trust me, I would love for you to avoid the meltdown I had after I lost my Jordan. If you want things to be normal again then you have to act like they're normal, until you no longer want to cry every 10 seconds. Go to work or leave the hospital room. Just do something so the guilt and depression don’t eat you up from the inside.” Monique spoke as somebody who understood what she was going through. In a way she did. Monique did not bury her mom, but she did lose her child and husband within months of each other. Monique Osborne understood loss.

 

“That may not be..."Amanda started to speak but stopped abruptly at Kenny's glare.

 

“No more treating me like a child. I want to know what’s going on.”

 

“Before work starts, there is going to be a remembrance of your mother.  Daddy Suarez is making frittata muffins and my mom made Daniel write a statement.”

 

“And you bring me ice cream cake?” Nico asked incredulously. Frittata muffins would’ve been nice.

 

“If you want a frittata muffin you can just go there.  Besides it’s your office, you should be there.” Vivian told her.

 

“I did bring you a suit because wearing T-shirts all the time is just not good for anyone. If we leave in 10 minutes we can probably get their before all the frittata muffins are gone.” Amanda suggested.

 

Nico had no choice but to go along with it. Okay, her new grandmother gave her no choice. Guilt is a dangerous weapon. Surprisingly, they were able to sneak out the back without the paparazzi following.

 

Nico made it to getting off the elevator for Mode before she felt like throwing up. At the hospital she could almost pretend that things were like they used to be but not here. The metaphorical ghost of Wilhelmina Slater permeated every corner of the space.

 

Her very first memory was being three years old and playing dress-up with her mother in the closet. She remembers being nine years old and doing homework in her mother’s office. She remembers hiding in the closet of that office after her mother told her she would be going to boarding school. It’s only now that she remembers the faint bruises on her mother’s arms. It wasn’t until that moment she realized that Wilhelmina didn’t send her away because she didn’t love her, but to protect her from her father.

 

She would turn around and run out the front door if Amanda and Kenny were not by her side as she made her way to the crowd of people. Thankfully they were too busy trying to find something nice to say about her mom.  No one could.

 

Before being trapped with her mother in that house, she would’ve been with them, but now she knows better. Now she sees the truth and it only took losing Wilhelmina to get to that point. Of course, her eyes were starting to become watery again.

 

Before she finds somewhere to cry in private, Marc begins to read a statement from Daniel. She wants to at least hear what her friend has to say about the woman who hated him so much that she kept his son from him. But also saved that son’s life.

 

"Betty and I want to take a moment to thank everyone who offered us kind words and prayers for Alex, Nico and Wilhelmina. Your kind words, thoughts, and your willingness to help assisted us during those dark days. So thank you for everything you did from the three of us, baby Alex included. Also a special thank you to whoever made the cranberry chocolate chip cookies. Betty was sure they were her father’s.” Nico almost smiled at that. 

 

“We also want to thank everybody who helped with the search to return Nico and Alex safely to us.” And then she frowned.

 

“At the same time we must acknowledge that not everybody came home. I'm not going to make Marc read a fluffy statement where I talk about how good of a person Wilhelmina was because she wasn't always a good person.” ‘Understatement of the millennium Daniel’. Nico fought bitterly.

 

“Sometime she was but in our industry goodness is something that is often punished. We rarely got to see anything but the tough façade required of a fashion queen. In her defense, I am starting to realize that Wilhelmina was more than who I thought she was in life.” A single tear ran down Nico’s cheek.

 

“I now know that Wilhelmina loved her daughter. She didn't always show it in the best way.” Like sending me off to boarding school instead of letting me know that my biological father was an abusive bastard. That was an unfortunate secret that Nico only learned about in the last few days.

 

“I think at this point in my life I'm well aware that a lot of parents have trouble expressing their love in words.” Like Bradford. “But actions speak louder than words.” ‘Such as letting Carlo rape you in front of me just so I wouldn’t become his victim too.’ She didn’t tell Officer Olivia that, she wasn’t ready to yet. It didn’t really matter because Carlo was equally dead.

 

“Do a few good actions cancel out a lifetime of bad ones? I don’t think I’m in a place to make that call. Maybe at a time like this, it is more important to focus on the good instead of the negative. I've decided to remember Wilhelmina Slater as the woman who saved my sons life and for that I'm willing to let go of everything else.” At that point, Mark puts the piece of paper down on the table and Kenny is kind enough to hand her a tissue because her makeup is completely ruined.

 

“Now I wish I agreed to the wedding instead of saying that we would think about it, just so Vivian would not have forced us to bring Nico here.” Kenny mumbled under breath.

 

“That is a horrible reason to agree to get married.” Nico mumbled.

 

“Maybe I should have waited until the end of the meeting to read that statement." Marc said from upfront.  Nico wondered if he noticed her yet.

 

"Probably." Amanda mumbled under breath.

 

“You guys I’m fine.” She said a little too loudly causing at least a few people to realize she was there.

 

"I’m well aware I am not Wilhelmina Slater. I don’t even have as much management experience as Daniel. But I'm here now to keep this magazine as functional as possible until Daniel is ready to come back. I think Wilhelmina would’ve wanted us to keep going on.”

 

However, at that point Christina was hugging her and Nina from features was crying on her shoulder.

 

“No one is paying attention to me anymore because Nico is back." Marc stopped speaking and ran to her. Christina let go just in time for Marc to take her place.

 

“I thought you were going to take a little while to yourself.” He whispered in perfect French.

.

“I just want things to get back to normal.” What the hell is normal right now?

 

“Everybody just give Nico a little space.” Kenny ordered.

 

"I guess I should thank everyone who helped with looking for me.” I just wish somebody found us before Carlo murdered my mom. 

 

“Maybe at some point, I’ll be ready to talk about what happened but not right now.” or possibly ever. “Right now, I just want to do my job. I'm sure you're all aware of stories of my mother coming in to Mode during the middle of a blizzard to get the February 2004 issue to press.” Everyone nodded their head. “That was just the type of person she is—was.  Maybe she instilled some of that spirit in me because I’m here and I’m ready to take on the world of fashion. Honestly, I think the best way we can pay homage to my mother is to make the next issue the best ever.”

 

“I agree with Nico.  Let's get to work." Marc handed her frittata muffin as he gently lead her to his office. It was time to move forward, even if she wanted to cry into her muffin. But that’s life sometimes.

 

Her mother taught her that lesson.

 

To be continued.                                                    

                         

 

          

 

 


	45. Life is Cyclical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. I’m sorry this took longer than I intended to originally. I have lots of family stuff going on. On November 25, my uncle died due to complications of cancer. On December 1, I lost my brother-in-law to his fight with lung cancer (never smoked, most likely caused by industrial pollution). I spent the first half of December helping my sister taking care of things. 
> 
> Let’s just say I’m ridiculously behind in everything and the only writing I really got to do during this time was proofreading my niece’s paper comparing Jazzercise and Zumba. The joys of being a fitness major.
> 
> Life also changed my plan for this story. I no longer feel like writing another Wilhelmina eulogy chapter right now (but apparently I’m okay with writing a funeral dinner party). Also my original ending to this story is no longer something I want to do for which Alexis is probably grateful for. Writing is how I deal with things so the content of this chapter was adjusted to help me work through my emotions. A lot of things have been inspired by what I'm going through. After watching my nieces these last couple weeks, I think I have a better handle on Nico's mindset if nothing else.  
> This is the final actual chapter but there will be an epilogue after this.
> 
> We are going to be jumping in time a lot during this chapter. Timestamps are going to be your friend here and in the epilogue.
> 
> I will put my goodbyes in the epilogue chapter but let me just say It’s been a pleasure working on this story for the last three years.

 

December 12, 2006.

 

"I’m so sorry we didn’t make it back in time for the funeral." Daniel said as he placed one arm around Nico to hug her. Yes, he seen her many times since being rescued, but he’s so grateful to have her around considering the alternative.

 

They really were planning to get there in time for the small family and real friends only service but then planes are evil and the paparazzi are worse, because of course they find him and Betty on their last day in Puerto Rico. Basically they ended up missing their flight because somebody insisted they fly commercial. Unfortunately, that was the last direct flight to LaGuardia for at least five hours and they ended up waiting two hours to fly to New Jersey. They finally arrived halfway through the private repast at Rosa.

 

"It’s okay. Technically you weren’t invited and it was basically just a final goodbye at the gravesite before she was buried." Nico gives him a watery smile.

 

"I was Betty’s +1.” Daniel joked. “And even if your mom hated me enough not to invite me to her funeral I am going to be there for you. Even though the wedding didn't happen, I still think of you as my sister. I felt awful for disappearing to Puerto Rico when you needed me." By taking care of one part of his family he felt like he completely neglected another.

 

"You didn’t disappear. You called every day and you did invite me to go along. I’m just..." 'drowning' Daniel thought to himself.

 

“You just didn't want to leave Monique?" He suggested instead.

 

"Yes. Last night was the first time I actually slept in my new bed at grandma Windom-West’s house." Nico confessed.

 

"I get it.” Daniel smiled at her kindly. “I’m pretty sure Betty and I are going to be sleeping on the floor of Alex’s nursery tonight.” This happened in Puerto Rico a lot, when DJ would let them get anywhere near Alex.

 

DJ already has an appointment with Dr. Alayna Suarez (no relation) child psychologist extraordinaire tomorrow. Losing your mother, grandfather, and having your little brother kidnapped all in the course of six months could be difficult on any child. Okay, they should have considered getting DJ professional help after he found out that Daniel is not his biological father and his real biological father is now his aunt but he was preoccupied.

 

 

"You have no idea how happy I am that it only took me and Alex getting kidnapped to get you and Betty to finally get it together." Now Nico’s smile is genuine.

 

"We’re not…" Daniel started to deny her accusation, but Nico was just giving him a look that told him there’s no point in denying it.

 

"We’re taking things slow." He shrugged.

 

"Amanda said that you’re moving in together. That doesn’t count as slow in any universe." And apparently Nico did not believe him at all.

 

“It’s not like that. Betty’s getting her own room next to the nursery as soon as we find a bigger place.” Nico actually laughs at that because again she doesn’t believe him. It’s good to see her laughing.

 

"When were you talking to Betty’s stepsister?” Daniel asked in an effort to move this conversation to safer ground.

 

“Amanda, along with her cousin, helped me plan the funeral.” Instead he parachuted directly into the Wilhelmina danger zone.

 

“Funeral planning is never fun.” Lucy’s was a disaster because even though he can read French enough to edit an article in the language, his grasp of the verbal language is sometimes shaky, especially when the person he is speaking to is spitting out 600 words a minute.

 

“She also helped with this post-funeral dinner party.” Nico points to the buffet and the giant picture of Wilhelmina sitting at the center of the main family table. It was not a model shot but a home photo of Wilhelmina cradling a baby Nico in her arms. It was enough to make anybody cry.

 

"She did a good job." 'Even though it seems creepy to celebrate Wilhelmina’s life with a large buffet'. Daniel thought to himself.

 

"She didn’t follow anything Wilhelmina had in her funeral binder, except for the plan for a tasteful family only funeral if she died under suspicious circumstances, such as if a political coup went badly." Getting murdered by your ex-boyfriend certainly qualifies.

 

"It would never be a political coup. It would be a magazine coup. And that didn’t...” Daniel stopped himself before he said something really stupid.

 

“Did any of your family come?” Because he didn’t see anybody here that he didn’t know from the office except for Monique’s mother.

 

“I think grandma Windom-West may still be holding on to baby Alex for dear life somewhere. She thinks your son is adorable.” Nico was obviously hedging.

 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Daniel quipped and Nico smiled again. He considered that a small victory.

 

“Monique stayed at the house with the army of home healthcare workers that grandma Windom-West is paying for.” This doesn’t surprise him. He needs to call Monique to see if she’s up for visitors tomorrow. Baby Alex wants Monique time. “Monique’s biological cousin came down from DC to spend time with her. However, I think she mostly did this because she hates her new boss. She may be the only one, along with Gio, that has any hope of convincing Monique not to go back to work until at least after the New Year.”

 

"I meant Vivian’s fiancé, AKA your grandfather."

 

"They broke up a couple of days ago and Vivian got me during the negotiations. I think I came out ahead." Now Nico was frowning. “Besides being extremely uncomfortable, there is no reason for him to want to be here. The small gathering of friends and family was close to the press. He wants to do some big memorial service later on. Maybe something around Fashion Week. He can do that if he wants but he’s not turning this into a political spectacle.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be a spectacle. You can always turn it into a charity event. Maybe something to help prevent domestic violence" Daniel suggested.

 

"Monique and Kenny said something similar. Maybe it would be a good idea for something good to come out of this travesty." Time for another subject change, even if there’s no way possible for this conversation to not be awkward.

 

“I could understand why you wouldn’t want your grandfather here.” Because his grandstanding even made the news in Puerto Rico. “But you have other family. What about your Aunt... Reba?"

 

“Her name is actually Renee and she is at Pinecrest. Also, it turns out she’s my biological sister because my family just needed to be even more screwed up." Nico said again and Daniel just wanted to hug her again.

 

"What?" Daniel asked, confused.

 

“I had no idea how much Wilhelmina protected me from things until she was no longer here to function as a filter. The “Renee is actually my sister” secret came out during the will preview yesterday. Now that I wish you were here for." So did Daniel.

 

"Sorry, I know your biological dad was almost 2 decades older than Wilhelmina, but that’s a little much. Seriously, he actually step with your grandmother?” Daniel asked incredulously. And he thought his family was screwed up. Nico’s family was starting to make him feel normal.

 

"Other way around and it wasn’t consensual. The guy was actually a relative of Wilhelmina’s first step mother." Nico tells him as she continues to look at the floor.

 

"Oh. That is..." 'That explains why your mother was so screwed up.' But Daniel knows not to say that out loud without destroying his relationship with Nico.

 

"Really fucked up." Nico supplies for him.

 

"I was trying not to curse when Alex is in listening distance. He’s a sponge and I owe about $200 to the swear jar fund." That was sort of true.

 

"Considering what happened cursing is the least you have to be concerned with." Daniel knew she was talking about the kidnapping and they were already looking into a good art therapist for Alex.

 

"It wasn’t your fault. You protected Alex as best you could.” He squeezed her hand.

 

"I know it’s just…" ‘How the hell do you get over something like that?’ Daniel had no clue, so he is glad she couldn’t verbalize that question. He had no idea what to say. He hasn’t felt this loss since his Brother Alex’s (fake) funeral and he fell into Betty. Speaking of Betty, he could now hear her screaming in the background at her stepsister.

 

“You and Kenny are getting married in less than two weeks?” Apparently, she was very unhappy.

 

"I guess Amanda told Betty what they’re doing with grandma’s wedding.” Nico put her head in her hands as the two sisters kept arguing in the background. The word ‘irresponsible’ was thrown about a lot.

 

"Wait, did Amanda purchase your grandmother’s wedding as if it were a black Friday sale?"

 

"No grandma gave Kenny and Amanda the wedding as a Fu-- screw you to the senator. It’s not a very amicable breakup, despite the press release that makes Vivienne look like the bad guy."

 

“That still counts as a curse word according to the swear jar protocol.” Daniel joked.

 

“I realize that it’s weird. Honestly, I think the real reason why a wedding is still happening is because my grandmother and Monique want to keep me busy and distracted by working on something happy. We only have 12 more days to switch everything over to an Amanda wedding including an emergency dress fitting tomorrow. Thankfully, Amanda finally asked Betty to be her best person.” Daniel did not agree with that mostly because of all the screaming.

 

“With all this going on, I’m too busy to cry." Which was probably the point. He was so busy trying to make Mode his own to think about Bradford or Lucy.

 

“Why did she not ask Marc? They’re like platonic soulmates."

 

"Kenny asked Marc so that Amanda can have all her favorite people in the wedding. Also, Kenny’s grandmother, who already hates Amanda would not be happy with her having a male maid of honor.” That makes sense, especially because most of Kenny’s accountant friends stop speaking to him when he started dating the boss’s daughter. “Technically, they were already engaged before Grandma Vivian offered them the all-expenses-paid Christmas wedding.”

 

“It’s still weird. I could’ve just had you plan a graduation party for Betty." Which he should do anyway.

 

“Is she still graduating considering?" Nico asked concerned.

 

“Betty is still walking next week, but she might have to take one class over next semester because the guy is a dick." Daniel told her with a touch of contempt.

 

"Having to deal with your kid getting kidnapped should automatically give you a pass."

 

“Or at least a modicum of compassion. Thankfully, most of her professors and the university itself are more understanding. She’s getting an incomplete but will be allowed to make it up next semester with a professor who is not an asshole."

 

"Good idea." Nico grabs a petite cheesecake off the desert bar.

 

"You know if it becomes too much our door is always open to you. We can even look for a bigger house with your own bedroom." Daniel offered.

 

"I like Monique. She is the sane aunt I always wanted. Things will be fine and if not, there’s always your future mother-in-law, Faye. Considering I’m certain you’re only offering because you need a built-in babysitter for Betty private time, Faye will become your mother-in-law sooner rather than later."

 

"I told you we’re not that back together again." He argued again and Nico rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Then why is your neck covered with bite marks?" She pointed at said neck.

 

"Alex was teasing." Nico just gives him a very dubious look because she knows he is lying through his teeth. Really, there’s been nothing but kissing, mostly.

 

"It’s true." Nico shakes her head at his words.

 

"It’s December, you can at least wear a turtleneck."  


"I didn’t want to have to deal with your mother’s ghost if I wore the wrong thing to her whatever this is.” And yes he did try on six different outfits before they left Faye’s villa this morning for the airport. Of course the panicking over proper attire originally was because Daniel assumed he would have to speak at the funeral even though he did not want to give another rousing speech or eulogy. Never try to eulogize somebody that you have very complex emotions about. It never goes well.

 

"Post-funeral dinner party. Your mom came up with the idea." Of course, she did. Daniel sighed again.

 

"She had one after Alex died or rather when we thought Alex died. It was a complete disaster. Faye and mom were fighting over dad. Jamie and Jordan were fighting over who was responsible for Alex killing himself and dad was being an asshole. Also, I’m pretty sure mom had to have her stomach pumped.”

 

Daniel tries not to think about the fact that Carlo killed Bradford. Carlo was dead. He couldn’t do anything else to this family.

 

“Okay technically I think that was a pre-funeral dinner party.” Everything was kind of blurry.

 

“This is why we should be happy my grandfather didn’t show up. I think he would have turned this into that, especially because Vivian wants to slap him. It was a bad breakup."

 

“Considering she now has custody of you, I’m sure it was.” But then again, Vivian Windom-West had a reputation for dumping husbands and picking up children. At least that’s what Mercedes said when they were ‘dating’ in high school.

 

“Instead, your future mother-in-law Faye and my grandmother are trying to calm down your girlfriend about Amanda’s wedding and your mom is currently petting Jordan stomach as Alexis and Jamie each have an arm around her.”

 

“Definitely nowhere near as catastrophic.”

 

 “Although, why is your mother petting Jordan stomach?” Nico asked confused.

 

“Because Jordan’s pregnant. According to Betty, they did that all the time when she was pregnant with Alex.”

 

“What?” That’s when Daniel remembered that Nico wasn’t around when they finally broke the news to the family because Carlo was a prick who screwed with his family.

 

"They were planning to announce it during Christmas, but Jordan was pushing herself too much when…" I was living through the worst few days of my entire life.

 

 

"Alex and I were missing?" Nico finished for him.

 

"Yes, and they got into a fight and mom found out she was getting another grandchild. She’s been ecstatic ever since." And maybe this way she will stop conspiring with the Betty conspiracy group to get him and Betty back together. They will be fine on their own.

 

"Did they use Alexis’—sample?"

 

“Betty told me I’m not allowed to answer that question because biology is irrelevant, this is their child."

 

“I guess Life-and-death really is cyclical. The cops think that Carlo paid for the person that caused the miscarriage last time. They can’t prove it, but…" Nico trails off paying more attention to the petite cheesecake that she’s barely eating.

 

"They told you that?" Daniel looked at her surprise, but not really.

 

"I’m good at overhearing things I’m not supposed to."

 

"Very good.” Daniel sighed. “Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter only what we do now.”

 

“Good advice.”

 

“That’s all I have. Betty is better at this than me. You know, I met Betty at the funeral dinner party from hell."

 

“So it wasn’t a total disaster?”

 

“It was the best thing that ever happened to me, outside of my children that is.” Daniel said before he went over to rescue Alex from his future step mother-in-law.

 

December 17, 2006

 

"How does it feel to be a college graduate?" Daniel asked, now that they were in the car driving to whatever restaurant Daniel chose for her ‘congratulations you survived college’ dinner.

 

She had no idea where they were going because Daniel wanted it to be a surprise. It wasn’t like they had been able to really go out on a date since getting back from Puerto Rico. She had to finish up her work for graduation and Daniel had 1 million things to settle with the magazine now that Wilhelmina was no longer there despite Marc stepping up to do most of the work until Daniel was ready to go back full-time in January. Daniel probably knows most of the lawyers by name at this point.

 

"Technically, I’m not a college graduate. I still have to finish up a class next semester." She is not happy about that but it was the best the university could do. Despite the circumstances.

 

"All you have to do is take the exam next month and that’s because your professor is a dick."

 

"We went to Puerto Rico for almost 2 weeks." Betty said understanding her professor’s perspective.

 

“It wasn’t like it was a complete pleasure vacation. We were hiding from the paparazzi after our child was kidnapped. We were also reassuring both of our children that they were safe and protected. Besides, you would’ve been mobbed by the paparazzi if you went to class immediately after. That’s not exactly conducive for learning."

 

"Good point.” She told Daniel begrudgingly. “Can we just go home? I know we were supposed to do a big graduation dinner, but I would rather just hang out and watch movies.” Betty had one hand on his leg. Because they have a babysitter tonight, maybe she was ready to do something other than make out on the couch.

 

“Considering where your hand is, are you planning on us watching porn?”

 

“Of course not.” She raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

 

“I’m not Amanda. It’s been about a week and we have a babysitter.”

 

“Not that I don’t want to make full use of having a babysitter, but I thought we were going slow?”

 

“By Amanda standards, this is going slow. We would be at the altar Tuesday if we were going as fast as her and Kenny." So yes she’s still a little bit upset about Amanda not only getting engaged while she was in Puerto Rico but waiting until she got back to tell her, after half of the wedding was already together.

 

“You’ve been really good this week with helping me focus on schoolwork. I think you deserve your own graduation present.”

 

"I think I’m supposed to give you the present." Daniel’s smirked at her.

 

“I’m changing the rules.” She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

 

“I wish you would’ve told me this earlier. If we don’t show up at that restaurant, your dad may kill me and if he doesn’t your sister will." That’s when she got there.

 

"My graduation dinner was never going to be a romantic dinner for two?" Because all major milestones in the Suarez family must be celebrated. Really she should’ve been expecting a surprise party.

 

"You know your family. Even before your father married Faye, he loved celebrating everything. Now he’s married to a woman who loves to throw a good party. It’s a dangerous combination. I’m just hoping to avoid a repeat of the Halloween ball."

 

“It worked out well for Monique.” Daniel smiled at that. Gio has been by Monique’s side the entire time. If that didn’t say love nothing did. The only one spending more time with her was Nico.

 

 “They’re probably using this is another distraction for Nico.” The only time she would leave Monique was when she had to go to class or work on wedding stuff. They probably want another reason to get her out of the house.

 

"Probably. It makes more sense than a wedding." Betty pouted and Daniel frowned at her.

 

"I thought you were okay with Amanda getting married to Kenny. You agreed to be her best woman."

 

"Because she’s my sister, I couldn’t say no. But do you think it’s too fast?” Because I never thought Amanda would ever get married or date anyone for more than a month at a time. “A year ago I had trouble enforcing the ‘do not bring strange man around Alex’ rule. Now she’s planning to spend the rest of her life with Kenny.”

 

“Sometimes you just know that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody. Maybe for some people it doesn’t have to be as complicated as it was for you and me.” Because you got me pregnant and Wilhelmina was crazy, may she rest in peace.

 

“Our relationship was definitely the definition of complicated.”

 

 “Things are a lot easier for Amanda and Kenny because they only need to worry about their own emotional needs and do not have anybody actively sabotaging their relationship.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Why are you worried? You love Kenny." ‘Because Kenny was a better option better than her dating your half-brother or his brother.’ However Daniel didn’t need to know that.

 

"I also love Amanda. I just want things to work out. A surefire way to ruin things is to rush into it." She told him just as Daniel pulled into his regular parking space at Rosa.

 

"I think they will.” Daniel leaned over to kiss her on the lips. “Come on, let’s get you to the party before they assume we are making really good use of the lack of babysitter." Betty kissed him one more time before they made their way into the restaurant.

xxxxxxx

The graduation party was chaotic. Loud music and at least 3 dozen people she’s not sure she actually knows. Half of the staff of Mode and Hudson were there. Also, she's already had to change Alex twice. Seriously, why did Amanda give him such a messy appetizer? She shouldn’t expect anything else.

 

 At least there was no food fight this time and nobody got arrested. The police even showed up at Wilhelmina’s repast a couple of days ago but that was mostly because the paparazzi tried to sneak in.

 

But it was definitely happier this time around. It would have to be. This was a celebration of a good thing not a Requiem for one of the most complex women that Betty has ever met. After everything, she has survived college and will have her degree soon. (As soon as she makes up that one class next semester.)

 

Her father made all of her favorite foods, Alex had yet to mess up his current outfit and Nico was actually smiling.  She was receiving hugs and praise from old family friends. It was a serious contrast to the uncomfortableness of Wilhelmina’s repast just a few days earlier.

 

However, her least favorite part were the speeches taking place before the staff bring out the main entrées. Even though she was forever linked to Daniel Meade now that everyone knows that she is his baby’s mama, Betty was still uncomfortable being the center of attention. The hugging was bad enough now. She had to sit and smile while everybody hopefully said good things about her.

 

 Jamie began by giving a brief overview of her time at Hudson and praised her for keeping him on task when he was dealing with Jordan’s miscarriage. He also told everyone that seeing her with Alex and spending time with him made both he and Jordan willing to try again. She may have teared up a little bit when she looked over to see Alexis’s hand on Jordan’s stomach. Maybe she is a romantic at heart.

 

 

Hilda shared really ridiculous anecdotes about her adolescent crushes on Jonathan Knight and Lance Bass. There was now a PowerPoint going on in the background showing Betty during her various boy band phases along with the various bad jobs she had at the time. They were currently going through the Backstreet Boys T-shirts she wore during her cat hospital days.

 

Nico was currently mumbling something about AJ from the Backstreet Boys being better than everyone else because he sent Monique balloons post incident. She completely forgot that Monique was friends with a Backstreet Boy. Although, that completely explains her graduation gift basket from her former and future boss who was still in the middle of rehab. Lots of CDs and concert tickets.

 

Yes she was moving on to MYW. During the trip to Puerto Rico, she and Daniel talked about a lot of things, including their work life. Eventually they decided that if they were really going to give this relationship thing a real try then they needed some time apart from each other. That meant Daniel would be looking for a new assistant and she would become Monique’s next apprentice. It was for the best, even if it meant working with Alexis until the EIC was back on her feet. It’s taken a while, but he has forgiven her for faking her death and leaving Daniel to deal with the DJ/Lucy situation alone. Maybe she was able to let go because she couldn’t picture herself without DJ. He was her other son.

 

Speaking of Alexis, she was now up on stage talking about her taking the job at MYW and how thrilled they are for her to be there. Then she moved on to tell a very embarrassing story involving a peach blouse and leaking breast milk when she left Alex with Alexis for the first time before she knew that the woman was Daniel’s thought to be dead sibling. It wasn’t a very fun story.

 

"I thought this was supposed to be a party, not a roast? Daniel asked Nico under breath.

 

"Hilda told me not to mention this part of the party to you. That’s why you were asked not to give a speech." Nico shrugged at Daniel.

 

“That’s definitely my sister.” Betty mumbled under breath, just as her father took the stage.

 

"I just want to say a few words before my wonderful staff brings out dinner. Betty is the first to graduate college in our family. It hasn’t been an easy road. There’s been many detours such as Alex or your mother’s death.” Her father turns his gaze towards the picture of her mother walking Betty to her first day of school now displayed above him.

 

“There’s even been a transfer or two.” Now there was a picture of her first day of summer school at University of Manhattan and a maternity sundress that Amanda made her wear. You could definitely tell Alex was there.

 

“Betty, you not only survived it but you continue to thrive. I know that your mom wanted to live long enough to see this day. According to her, the saddest part about dying was not being here for these milestones but I know she would be as proud of you as I am." The image behind him changed to both her parents holding her at the hospital when she was only a few minutes old.

 

“I always knew you would do great things. Not just academically but in life. You are a wonderful mother to Alex.” Now there was an image of her holding Alex for the first time.

 

"Are you crying?"

 

"A little." Nico wordlessly passes her a tissue. Apparently, she keeps a pack in her purse at all times.

 

“I wish you all the success in the world. He raised his glass. “I always wanted you to be the person that you wanted to be and you have. To the graduate.” Over her happy tears you could hear the clink of glasses in the background. It was a good graduation party.

 

“Now let’s eat.”

 

“It was probably best that I didn’t go up there.” Daniel said once the main entrée was served. “I don’t think I could top your father,”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Although I do want to say that I met you on what I thought was one of the worst days of my life. I didn’t know how I was going to deal with losing my brother.”

 

“Even if you got a sister instead.”

 

“We didn’t know that at the time but you turned the worst day ever to my third best day ever. I thank you for that every day. No matter what happens between us, I’m never going to regret falling in love with you.”

 

“Actually, I think you could’ve followed him.” Betty wiped to tear away and Daniel responded by kissing her.

 

“Although what two days were better than when we met each other?”

 

“The day Alex was born and the day the judge told me that DJ was by son.”

 

“That seems fair.” Betty said before returning to kissing Daniel. Said kissing only stopped when the sprinklers were activated.

 

 

XXXXX

December 25, 2006

 

Amanda Tannen-Somers-Suarez was the type of girl who always dreamt about her wedding. Up until about three years ago, this dream was mostly about which rich celebrity she would end up marrying. She never thought that she would be the accountant’s wife or actually marrying for love, for that matter. But she couldn’t help falling in love with Kenny. He won her head over feet.

 

Amanda was wearing a beautiful custom made Vera Wang dress that she always dreamt of. Of course, this only happened because she was a personal friend of Jamie. The dress was slightly off-white because it would just be way too hypocritical for her to wear an actual white dress and she looked better in cream anyway.

 

In her fantasy wedding, she never pictured her mom being there, of course, up until a couple years ago she had no idea that she was even adopted, let alone that Faye was her mom. But she was really glad Faye was there to help her get ready. She really was the best at everything fashion.

 

 Faye gave her a vintage blue choker which counted as something old and something blue but not something borrowed because it was now hers to keep. Apparently it was another one of her wedding presents. Her something borrowed was the charm bracelet that she got for Betty after Alex was born. Although she did notice a new wedding Bell charm on the bracelet. It was cute.

 

Amanda was walked down the aisle by her stepfather daddy Suarez and adopted dad daddy Tannen. Spencer was there, but they were still trying to build a relationship, it probably helped that he is paying for her honeymoon in Tahiti (it’s a magical place) and he understood her reasoning. He was happy to sit beside Faye in the beautiful white tuxedo that she chose for him.

 

Amanda swears that she saw both of her mother’s crying as she promised to love Kenny for the rest of her life. It was the easiest promise she ever made in her life because Kenny was it. Of course the crying stopped when Alex ran away with the wedding rings. Thankfully Nico and DJ caught up with him before he made it to the lobby. Maybe she should have gone with Kenny’s six-year-old cousin instead, even though both Amanda and Kenny think her husband is a dick.

 

Betty was a good maid of honor. She threw a great bachelorette party in Atlantic City. They would’ve gone to Vegas, but apparently it was too short notice for her to hire a private jet. Yes she refused to lose 15 pounds so she could get a smaller dress but Amanda forgives her for that because she still looked good and was giving a very good toast.

 

Better than Marc anyways, who started out by telling very embarrassing stories about various drunken incidents at various clubs complete with a PowerPoint filled with drunken shots of her. No one needed to see her throwing up on Hilda celebrity ex-boyfriend except for Hilda, who was clapping and asked for a copy of that picture. Now that she knows why they broke up, Amanda is happy she threw up on him.

 

"I first met Amanda two years ago at work. I’m pretty sure that you criticized my outfit." Betty said as she began her speech.

 

"Probably, but your dressing much better right now." Amanda smiled at her.

 

"But sometime along the way you became my best friend and my sister.” Betty started again, ignoring her earlier words. “And not just because our parents are now married to each other. You were there for my premature birth and 3 AM feedings and I’ll never forget you for supporting me like that."

 

“I also survived Alex’s tendency to use my shoes as a teasing ring. I think I deserve bonus points for putting up with that." Amanda interjected.

 

“You probably do because you never really got that mad.” Betty rolled her eyes before continuing. “Before Kenny came into your life. I don’t think I ever expected to settle down."

 

"I’m not settling down." Amanda huffed.

 

“Let me rephrase it differently. I never expected you to be in love. Better?" Her stepsister asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

"Amanda stop interrupting.” Her husband whispered in her ear and yes she loves calling him that.

 

"This is why I love you Kenny. He keeps you grounded and helps you become the good person I’ve always known that you were deep down inside. I don’t feel like I’m losing a sister right now but gaining a brother and I always wanted one of those. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Be each other’s best friend. Listen more than you speak. Standby one another through good and bad and all that comes in between.”

 

Amanda wasn’t crying when she raised her glass. It was just that ridiculous perfume that Kenny’s grandmother was wearing, really, it was.

Xxxxx

January 7 was a special day to Daniel because it was the day that Betty fell into his life, especially now that he knew that Alex was still alive and now his sister. For their two-year anniversary, Daniel had the perfect day planned out. It would start with breakfast in bed and possibly a massage.

 

Actually, it would start with Hilda coming to pick up the kids and dropping off breakfast for him to serve to Betty, while she was in bed. This was to be followed by other fun activities to be done in bed and lunch or dinner at one of the best restaurants in town, not owned by Betty’s father. He had a beautiful necklace to give her at said dinner and then hopefully there would be more fun activities to be done on the bed or couch or wall or really any good, hard surface before the kids were dropped back off. He wasn’t picky.

 

Of course this was all going to be a surprise, which backfired because Betty didn’t know about what he was planning and therefore told their real estate agent that they would be happy to view houses on a Sunday without consulting Daniel first. Daniel was quite annoyed. He became even more annoyed when Hilda suddenly came down with the flu, which she happened to give to most of the other people willing to babysit Alex and DJ. The pool was smaller than usual because Amanda and Kenny were still in Tahiti, Jordan was throwing up all the time due to baby sickness, and Faye and his mom were in France for business. He was starting to regret not allowing his mom to take DJ with her to see his friends in France.

 

DJ was a little clingy right now and maybe so was Betty because they were looking at houses with both kids with them. Thankfully, DJ was keeping an eye on his little brother as they were dragged to house after house that would not work. Daniel was hoping that maybe they would find something that screamed family in time for them to make their 6 PM reservation but didn’t see that happening.

 

“Just one more house and then we can go to your apartment and order pizza or something.” Betty told him when she finally picked up on his restlessness. “I don’t want to cook because tomorrow is our first day back to work. I am not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow.” Neither was Daniel but his temporary assistant scheduled a book club meeting with Betty for lunch tomorrow and Daniel was looking forward to testing out the new blackout blinds for his office. He knew that everybody knew what they were doing because Betty was at MYW and Monique wanted her all to herself, it won't be seen as a black mark for her to be screwing another EIC, especially when she already has a child with him.

 

“I actually have dinner reservations at Savoy and they’re willing to take the kids because we will be writing a review in the next issue of Mode.” Daniel will do anything for his kids even give a restaurant free publicity.

 

“Their waiting list is worse than the waiting list at Rosa. What’s the occasion?” Their realtor said from the front of the vehicle.

 

“Today’s the anniversary of when we met.” Daniel said smiling.

 

“You actually remembered,” Betty said slightly shocked. “That explains why Hilda was originally supposed to babysit today before I told her about our meeting with our realtor.”

 

“It’s just a shame she got the flu.” Daniel murmured to himself.

 

“That’s so sweet.” The realtor beamed. “I promise that if this house is not perfect for you, I will let you go so you can make your date.”

 

Daniel sincerely doubted that anything the realtor showed them at this point would be perfect for their family. Nothing this woman has showed him in the last six hours was anything close to perfect. It was either too pretentious for Betty or way too small. They needed at least five bedrooms, if Betty insists on keeping her own. He doubted it because she was mostly sleeping with him now, platonically. Sometimes. Usually. Okay, it was rarely platonically but whatever. They already have a one-year-old together.

 

But this time the realtor was right. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms loft with a space that they could turn into a classroom for DJ and Justin. He and Hilda decided to call the school year a loss and use a tutor for the rest of the year. They would try to find a new school next year, but he’s 90% certain that tutoring is the way to go, especially with Justin only wanting to attend his English classes to become a better magazine editor.

 

However, what truly won them over was the private rooftop playground with swing set nestled in the large rooftop garden. Most people who could afford a house like this in this area would put a pool up but the playground was perfect. Everything was half covered in snow, but you could still see that this would become a butterfly haven in summer. The kids were already testing out the playground equipment. Okay they were throwing snowballs at each other.

 

“Is this place perfect or what?” The realtor said smiling, already aware that she did a good job. Seriously, why couldn’t she showed them, this place first?

 

“I think this is home.” Betty said, looking at DJ playing in the snow with his little brother. Now they were doing snow angels.

 

 “Home is wherever you are, but it is perfect.” Daniel was already picturing them doing barbecues up here in the summer. He could also see himself sneaking up here to type up the children’s stories that he writes for Alex and DJ. It was definitely a writer’s paradise. Maybe someday he will actually finish one of those stories and send it off to a publishing house not owned by Meade.

 

 

“So I assume that you want to put in a bid?” The realtor’s words brought Daniel back down to earth.

 

“Yes.” Both he and Betty said simultaneously, realizing this was where they wanted to raise their family, together.

 

Two years ago on this very day, Daniel thought that he lost almost everything that really mattered to him. Instead, he met the woman who would bring him everything including another Alex. Despite the rocky road that they traveled, Daniel wouldn’t change anything because that road led him to this rooftop with Betty and their two sons. This wasn’t a happy ending, it was a happy beginning.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But there will be an epilogue that will flash forward a few years so we can see how everybody is doing.


	46. Epilogue: How We Got Here, here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. This is the end of Alex Suarez.
> 
> I just want to say it’s been absolutely lovely working on this story for the last three years. Thank you all for your help and encouragement over the years. I keep writing for all of you guys.
> 
> We will be covering about nine years in this chapter. Keep an eye on the timestamps they will be your friend.

February 11, 2007

 

Death is something that you’re never prepared for because it’s not supposed to happen. At least that’s what Marisol told her and Marisol had been one of her rocks during these last three months as Nico tried to get her life back together again and rebuild it without her mother or the ghost of Carlo haunting her at every moment.

 

That’s easier said than done. At least every other day, she tries to call Wilhelmina. She’s half convinced that IT has kept her mother’s inbox active just so she can send her an email even though she knows no one will ever reply.

 

Despite that, Nico has gotten herself into a routine because having a set schedule makes things a little bit more manageable. She wakes up at 6 AM and does morning physical therapy workouts with Monique. It keeps her fit and it puts her mind at ease to know that she’s helping her aunt in some way.

 

Monique was doing better than the doctors ever thought she would. The fact that she was walking around on a cane was testament to that. She’s already back working at MYW, at least part-time. Technically she’s working from home but still working and slowly driving her cousin/Daniel’s new assistant crazy.

 

Three days a week, Nico goes into the office at 8 AM to work with her tutor for four hours to get through as much classwork as possible. She’s thinking about just getting her GED just because it would piss off her grandfather. That was perfectly fine with her. Nico had spoken with him only once since the will reading and she prefers not to repeat that experience. As far as Nico is concerned, she has no grandfather.

 

Things are better with her aunt Renee who by mutual agreement would stay Aunt Renee. She visits her every other week; another part of Nico’s routine. She usually brings chocolate and they make plans for what they would do if Renee was ever able to get out. They’re putting her on a new medication, Nico doesn’t know if it will work. She hopes that it does, but very little has been going according to her wishes recently. She would still have a mom, if wishes came true.

 

After classes, she begins her workday at Mode. She is Marc’s assistant and she splits the job with Justin, who despite being 12 is more capable than most of the other people who work there, when she is in class.

 

They came to this arrangement after Faye decided her niece would be better suited for Hudson and Jamie needed a new assistant, now that Amanda was back in school. The reason why Justin was now part of this arrangement was Hilda and Daniel decided that the boys would be better off working with a tutor. When she wasn’t in class, her tutor was working with Justin and DJ. Although it wasn’t like DJ could goof off when they were working because DJ got to spend his mornings with Alexis and Betty at MYW. (And shadowing her whenever he could.)

 

Another part of her routine was preparing for fashion week. A normal Fashion Week was so chaotic that she wouldn’t have time to focus on the bad things. However, it would be even more chaotic this February because Mode would be doing something completely different this year. Instead of debuting the 10 artists to watch, they would be putting on a charity show to raise money for the newly minted Wilhelmina Slater foundation, a foundation that she just started mere weeks ago.

 

This was going to be their inaugural event and it had to be something worldly of the Wilhelmina Slater name. Right now the charity’s purpose is to provide clothing and business attire to women’s shelters throughout Manhattan. Her goal was eventually to spread out to shelters in the five boroughs.

 

She also wanted to eventually add an education component so people who were in her mother’s situation knew what resources they had to get out. Tonight was the night and if everything went well, she would meet her goals sooner rather than later.

 

Anyone in attendance was required to make at least a $500 donation to the foundation. Also, dresses worn on the runway would be auctioned off to benefit the charity. Most of the outfits were donated by some of the biggest names in the industry, however, Christine donated several dresses, one of which Nico was currently wearing.

 

Considering how nervous she was at the thought of going up on the runway Nico was worried she might throw up on the dress before making it down the runway.

 

"If you’re going to throw up aim for the trashcan because we have to auction up that dress afterwards." She heard her aunt say as the woman passed her ginger ale.

 

“Monique, you’re here. I thought you were supposed to stay home.”

 

Nico was slightly surprised she was there because an 8 PM fashion show was probably pushing the limits of what the doctors wanted her doing. However, she was glad her aunt was there because the woman’s presence was instantly calming.

 

"She convinced me to bring her." Gio said before wrapping an arm around her.

 

"Yes, but you forced me to come in this stupid wheelchair. What type of boyfriend are you?" Monique sounded annoyed

 

"One that loves you and does not want you to overexert yourself." He kissed her on the cheek. Her aunt and her boyfriend were kind of adorable and absolutely in love with each other.

 

"Which is what I’m worried about." Nico shot her a look.

 

"I will be fine. I took a long nap this afternoon I just didn’t want to miss your runway debut which apparently you’re worried sick about. You’ll fit right in to the fashion world." Monique smiled.

 

"I’m not worried about the runway. What if this doesn’t work? I mean this is essentially than inaugural event for this foundation. What if nobody shows up?" This was her legacy or rather her mother’s legacy. Her mother died, so she could live and Nico feels like it is her mission to live up to that promise. The fact that this charity helps people look better is just a bonus.

 

"The front of the house is crowded with the Who’s Who of Hollywood, DC, and New York including Betty’s BFF Chloe. If she’s here. Everyone else is going to be really generous.”

 

Nico should not be surprised that Betty managed to convince Chloe to come, but she was. Yes she did send Nico a gigantic shoe basket when she was in the hospital but Nico just assume she had her people do that. The fact that she was here really meant something.

 

"Good point."

 

"Also, my mom helped you with this and she’s a pro at getting rich people to part with their money for a good cause." Monique said with a smirk.

 

That was an excellent point. Vivian’s help over the last two months has been invaluable. Nico is well aware that she could not have got this charity up and running so quickly without her. The paperwork alone to become a 508 nonprofit was mind-boggling.

 

"That’s true, it’s just do you think Wilhelmina would’ve wanted this?"

 

Nico has no delusions that her mom was a good person. Wilhelmina Slater had issues. Okay, her mom was Darth Vader. Started out good, got screwed over by life, became evil, and then did everything she could to save her child.

 

"She always wanted people to dress better and having a good business suit can sometimes mean the difference between having the money to leave a bad situation and sticking around because you can’t afford to leave. I don’t think your mom would want anybody to go through what she went through with your biological father." Monique said sadly, both aware of how bad that relationship really was.

 

Nico hasn’t seen her father since the Thanksgiving disaster. He hasn’t called, not her anyway. He did try to get custody of her and Nico immediately filed for emancipation. That was approved last Friday after Nico’s lawyers managed to get the Polaroids Wilhelmina took of her various husband inflicted injuries under the nose of the judge.

 

Nico was already taking the steps necessary to legally change her last name to Wyndham-West. She wants nothing to do with the Slater legacy.

 

"Which is why she completely screwed up Betty and Daniel’s relationship." Nico said darkly. Just because she understood her mother better now doesn’t mean that she completely forgives the woman for everything. It’s more like she’s made peace with the metaphorical ghost of Wilhelmina. She is still trying to make peace with the ghost of Wilhelmina. She’s working on it.

 

"I never said your mother was a saint. But she wasn’t Satan either. The true villains are more complicated than that."

 

"True." Nico smiled sadly.

 

"Now go out there and be the best model ever." Monique said just as Marc pulled her towards the runway. Did Nico mentioned how invaluable Marc was in helping her put this together? The man is a fashion genius.

       

Nico felt like she came alive on the catwalk. This wasn’t something she wanted to do every day, at least the runway part. The making a difference in the world part was something she definitely wanted to do.

 

That night they managed to make $100,000 for the Wilhelmina Slater foundation. Ted LeBeau promised that his company would donate another 20,000 in merchandise as well as provide the foundation with a deep discount when they purchase clothing. It was a good start for the foundation. Nico was sure that Wilhelmina would be happy to know she was the star of Fashion Week 2007.

 

XXXXX

May 13, 2007

 

Jordan was exhausted. She may be an extreme athlete who has parachuted off of the New River Gorge Bridge at least six times, but childbirth was a completely different extreme sport. On May 13 at 3:23 AM after 27 exhausting hours of labor, she gave birth to the prettiest girl in the world. She may have threatened to cut off Jamie’s dick at least twice, but Alexandra Wilhelmina had her daddy’s hair and her mommy’s nose.

 

She was perfect from her scrunched up nose to her baby toes. She was also adorable and the baby could tour that Daniel provided as a gift.

 

 

Jordan was now lying in bed, half asleep with Alexis wrapped around her and Alexandra currently at her breast trying to have breakfast. Actually, this was her second breakfast of the day. It felt like Alexandra wanted to eat every 30 minutes. 

 

“That’s normal. Alex did that a lot once he got out of the incubator.” Betty said as she came in with gigantic balloon bouquet. Daniel was with her, and he brought a giant bag of sandwiches from Monique’s boyfriend’s new restaurant.

 

Of course Daniel forgot to bring anything to drink with said food which resulted in Alexis leaving with her brother to get more drinks and probably to rescue Jamie from her mother. She sure that her boyfriend is being interrogated by the woman in the waiting room. Sometimes Jordan’s mom could be very overprotective, but considering she made both Daniel and Betty sanitize their hands before they even looked at Alexandra. She understood.

 

"She’s so tiny." Betty said with her arms wrapped around the tiny squishy baby. If it was anyone else Jordan would freak out, but Betty was good with babies.

 

"I think Alex was smaller.” And in the neonatal intensive care unit at UMMC Jordan thought bitterly.

 

“That’s because he was really early and we didn’t realize it.” The ‘because Wilhelmina was paying off my doctor’ was left unsaid.

 

"I’m sorry my water broke at your baby shower.” She was really looking forward to playing pin the diaper on the balloon. Okay she was really looking forward to the salted caramel cheesecake that Mr. Suarez made just for her.

 

"It’s okay. Nico is already planning a makeup shower but we went ahead and unwrapped the presents that you would need right away and put them in the nursery. Mostly the diapers and the onesies. Honestly, you can never have enough diapers.” It was at that moment she held up a diaper bag that probably had everything they could possibly need for Alexandra until they got home.

 

"Or onesies. Didn’t Alex go through at least two dozen the first month? I guess the rest can wait for a post-baby baby shower, but what about all the food?"

 

"Amanda ate most of the hors d’oeuvres. Then she threw up on Megan’s shoes.” Betty actually smirked.

 

There was no love lost between her and Megan. It’s gotten worse since Betty was made an associate editor last month. The woman actually had the balls to claim that Betty’s promotion was purely nepotistic. Jordan knew for a fact that Alexis did not care at all that Betty was screwing her brother. What she cared about was Betty’s excellent work. Besides, it was her co-EIC who actually decided on the promotion.

 

Yes, Alexis was still at MYW, even though Monique was now there full time. The two decided that with their family obligations and the fact that Monique will be going to physical therapy for the rest of her life, that it would be best for the two to split the job. Since Monique was the one who helped she and Jamie deal with the miscarriage, Alexis was willing to share her job with the woman and they did make a really good team.

 

“Please tell me you got pictures?” Okay, maybe Jordan did not like Megan that much either. It was her fault for hitting on Jamie.

 

“Justin did, he just loves his new smart phone.” Betty told her smiling as she passed the phone to her.

 

“I should’ve known Justin would be good for pictures.” She said looking at the first one. “I can’t believe Amanda ate so much that …” Jordan stopped speaking when she realized that what happened probably had very little to do with Amanda’s binge eating tendencies.

 

“Is Amanda pregnant?” She asked. Considering even she has walked in on Kenny and Amanda doing inappropriate things she could see the newly married couple conceiving this early into their marriage.

 

"Very pregnant or at least that’s what Kenny thinks because he hasn’t had to go on a tampon run in two months. He’s trying to figure out how to get her to take a pregnancy test." Jordan laughed at that.

 

"I would suggest you take one with her, but we know how that turned out last time."

 

"Really good actually, once I got over the initial shock.” Betty said as Alexandra started clutching at the front of her blouse.

 

"I’m sorry baby I don’t have anything in there right now. Alex stopped feeding a couple of months ago. The well is now dry." Betty said to her niece.

 

”Hand her over.” Jordan said as she started to undo her bra. She doesn’t even get the point of wearing one right now when Alexandra wants lunch all the time. “You came in the middle of second breakfast/1st lunch of the day and I don’t think she was done."

 

"Actually, she’s probably going to want to feed every half an hour for a little bit."

 

"I read that somewhere.” Yes, Jordan has read every baby book known to man in the last six months. “Come on Alexandra time for food."

 

"Why did you go with that name?" Betty asked as she placed the shawl over Jordan. She personally has no trouble with public breast-feeding, but Jordan wasn’t so sure Daniel would be as comfortable and was sure he would be back with his sister at any moment.

 

“You already took Alex and we couldn’t find any decent female forms of Bradford. We thought about just going with Bradford anyway for the middle name, but Claire decided that no child should be named Bradford ever.” Claire was very clear on that demand.

 

"Good point, but why Wilhelmina?" Betty asked

 

"Well, according to Nico she pretty much saved your Alex’s life." Betty frowned at the reminder of the kidnapping nearly 6 months ago. You never get over something like that.

 

"Good point."

 

"But she also saved my Alex too. If it wasn’t for Wilhelmina presenting her with another suggestion we would’ve met at a real funeral 2 ½ years ago.”

 

“Another good point.” Betty said as she raised a hand to massage her temple. Jordan was sure her friend was starting to get a headache. That was when she noticed the giant ring on Betty’s finger.

 

"What’s that?" Jordan asked.

 

"A ring." Betty responded casually.

 

"I just spent 27 hours pushing a beach ball through my vagina. I do not have the energy for you to be deliberately obtuse."

 

"Yes, it’s an engagement ring."

 

"I would squeal, but I think Alexandra is starting to fall asleep." Jordan was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, those two have got it together. She’s just ridiculously happy right now.

 

"Good call. Although, that’s what Daniel did this morning. He woke up Alex." Betty replied.

 

"That answers my next question about when he proposed."

 

"Actually, he asked in December." Betty clarified.

 

"And you just suddenly decided to start wearing the ring?" Jordan asked, confused

 

"It wasn’t a normal proposal. It was more like “I bought you this perfect engagement ring. When you’re ready to admit that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives put it on.”

 

"And this morning you suddenly decided that it will be forever?" Jordan asked.

 

"Yes."

 

“Good.” Jordan smiled at Betty holding firmly to the belief that despite all the bad things there were good moments in life and this was one of those good moments.

 

**January 7, 2008**

 

“Seriously, why are we taking wedding pictures outside in January?” Gio complained to her as they chased down Alex, who refused to stay still to take a picture with his mommy and daddy and his designer suit. They were doing the chasing because Betty could barely move in her gigantic wedding dress and Amanda was way too pregnant to try. At nearly 9 months, she was ready to pop at any moment.

 

“And why did they think a two-year-old would stay still long enough to take normal wedding pictures, let alone deal with this crazy set up,” Gio said once he successfully captured the two-year-old.

 

That was good because Monique really couldn’t run with baby Alexandra strapped to her chest so her mommies and daddy could take part in the wedding picture festivities. She wouldn’t be running regardless because even though it’s been over a year her body is just not back to being in running shape.  Although Monique really wasn’t in running shape before she got shot so it is to be expected. She’s just happy that she is not dependent on the cane anymore.

 

“Because it’s in the 60s and Betty looks better in natural light.” Cliff explained with camera at the ready. Monique really doesn’t want to know what Marc had to do to get Cliff to take over for the photographer who canceled on this fashion shoot at the very last minute.

 

That really annoyed Monique because she was put in charge of the spring 2008 wedding issue cover shoot. Even though she was at MYW, Faye decided that she would be in charge of this. Since Marc was in the wedding party and this was Daniel’s wedding.

Sometimes Monique thinks that her boss is a sadist. However, because both Marc and Daniel were friends she would do everything possible to make sure this shoot goes perfectly. Let’s just say the only thing going in their favor is that it’s 60° right now. That’s just warm enough to handle being outside in a strapless ball gown.

 

“Oh, I realized that we were not going to get many shots with Alex, which is why you’re here. He loves you.” She said kissing her boyfriend on the lips before turning her attentions back to the shoot and baby Alexandra. She’s just praying that the seven month old will stay asleep until they made it to the reception in an hour.

 

“I’m just here because Nico is too busy with wedding reception wrangling.” Gio quipped.

 

After getting her GED last year, her niece decided that she didn’t want to go to college. Probably just to piss off her grandfather. Vivian was only okay with that, if Nico started her own business. Much to Vivian’s shock Nico started her own party planning business in September.

 

Her work on this crazy wedding will definitely make a name for her in the wedding planning industry, especially because they were documenting every moment of it for the April wedding issue. It was Marc’s idea, yet she’s the one who has to oversee this craziness and she’s technically not even at Mode.

 

Monique personally wanted to shoot the shots for the cover a couple of weeks ago on a soundstage but Betty didn’t want Daniel to see her dress early and Faye wanted beauty shots of an actual wedding. This is why they were traipsing around Central Park an hour and a half after the happy couple became Mr. and Mrs. Suarez-Meade. Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony that had everybody crying but right now, Monique was 30 seconds from crying because she just realized that Alex is now covered in chocolate.

 

“Okay, who gave Alex a candy bar?” Monique said just as she signaled for Christina to come forward.

 

“He probably got it out of his Aunt Amanda’s purse. She carries chocolate by the pound right now.” She said grabbing Alex out of Gio’s arms.

 

“Because according to Amanda being pregnant means that she can eat all the chocolate she wants.”

 

“Don’t worry. I brought another suit. I will take care of it. Just focus on herding the cats.” Christina joked as she took Alex a way to the makeshift dressing area.

 

“This wouldn’t be a problem if they went with my idea to do this last month in a nice comfortable soundstage.” Monique sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench. Baby Lexis was cute but heavy and Monique could not stay on her feet too long.

 

“I think you have a point. I doubt anybody is going to believe that this is a spring day. The trees are all dead.” Gino said sitting down beside her.

 

“We can airbrush that.” Cliff quipped from in front of her. Before he started barking orders at everyone.

 

“I know you’re worried, but you’re doing an amazing job.” He said pointing to Cliff taking shots of Betty and Daniel making out in front of the water fountain. They look sickeningly cute right now.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” She said laying her head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you think that we will ever get there?”

 

“On the front cover of a magazine? I think that happened last week when you punched out that reporter for asking really inappropriate questions about your dead first husband.”

 

“I mean, do you ever see having Cliff chasing us around on our wedding day to get the perfect shot?” Sometimes Monique would picture their wedding day in her head but she wasn’t sure if Gio was in the same place.

 

“Is this your roundabout way of asking do I want to get married?” Gino asked in complete seriousness.

 

"Yes it is. We’ve gone through so much together in the last year and a… I didn’t think I would fall in love again, and somehow you completely proved me wrong. So yes, I want to marry you.” Monique confessed.

 

"So do I, but I was waiting until at least Valentine’s Day to pop the question. I think this is supposed to be my job."

 

“You know I think gender roles are stupid.” Monique shrugged.

 

"I’m well aware of that and I still love you anyway.” Gio smiled at her.

 

"So is that a yes?"

 

"Do I get a ring?" Gio asked just as Amanda started screaming from in front of them.

 

So it turns out that Amanda has been having contractions since this morning, but she didn’t want to ruin her sister’s wedding so she spent the entire wedding pretending that she wasn’t in pain. However, Amanda couldn’t keep pretending that she wasn’t in labor when her water broke in the middle of the fashion shoot.

 

The family went to the hospital and Nico decided to turn the reception into an impromptu engagement party since Betty decided she’d rather be by Amanda’s side then at her wedding reception. So, Monique was the one who had to sit through lots of embarrassing stories and her mom crying happy tears.

 

They did bring food over to everybody at the hospital because even though Amanda’s water broke at 3:32 PM she did not actually give birth to Summer Kim-Tannin-Suarez until exactly 12 hours later. The child came into the world with a full head of hair and an aversion to the color pink. However, everyone thought she was adorable.

 

**September 2012**

"Are you upset that Faye is making Kenny her replacement?" Betty asked her husband of nearly 3 years as they made their way to Justin and DJ’s apartment to pick up Alex.

 

The two University of Manhattan freshmen were sharing an apartment because at a certain point nobody wants to live with their parents. Since Faye owned the apartment building, Daniel gave in to the kids demand to have some freedom. Besides, DJ was working part-time at Mode now, and Justin was getting the occasional acting job in addition to his part-time job as Jamie’s assistant. Now that Ruth moved up to being a junior editor.

 

Justin and DJ offered to babysit so that Betty and Daniel could go to her father and stepmother is sixth anniversary party kid free. Betty personally believes DJ volunteered to get his mind off of the implosion that was his latest breakup. DJ was dating a supposedly nice girl named Sarah and Justin was dating this prick named Austin. Last week DJ caught Sarah with Austin and since then the boys have added themselves to the babysitter rotation just so they have something to do and Nico’s been by with lots of chocolate and ice cream. Poor babies.

 

Unfortunately, at the anniversary party Faye announced her plans to retire and spend more time with her grandkids. Meade publications has always been a family company. So Betty was expecting either Daniel or Alexis to be named her successor. However, to everyone’s surprise Claire and Faye decided that Kenny would be the new CEO of the company.

 

"It makes sense.” Daniel shrugged. “Kenny was the one who saved us from financial ruin.  Also, Alexis doesn’t want the job, even though I think dad raised her from birth to take over. She likes being able to spend more time with Alexandra than our dad ever did. Besides Jordan’s pregnant again." She already knew about that. Her best friend told her a couple of weeks ago, but they were waiting until they were completely out of the danger zone to start telling people.

 

"What about you?” Betty asked her husband. She was worried he might be hurt by Faye and Claire’s decision

 

"Same reasons. Although in our case it would be trying to have another kid instead of just talking about it. This would be a perfect time. You’re done with your Master’s program and I’m thinking about leaving Mode all together. I think it would be a good time to have another kid." Betty almost ran into a doorway when he said that.

 

"You’re thinking about leaving Mode?”

 

"That’s the part of that you hold onto?"

 

"Since I would like to have another child with you that is the more important part. Why do you want to leave Mode?" She asked. She knew that Daniel wasn’t always comfortable at the magazine but he’s been doing great work there. She had no idea he wanted to leave.

 

"One, I think Marc will make a much better EIC than me." Okay, maybe she’s known for a while that Daniel felt Mark would be better at his job than him.

 

"That’s not true." Betty argued back.

 

"It is. I just like writing. If I couldn’t do the letter from the editor every month, I think I would have left a long time ago. I only ended up in the magazine industry because it was the family business, but you and Kenny are part of this family now and it’s more your passion than it ever was mine." She was going to argue about DJ also loving the industry, but she felt it best not to mention that.

 

"So if you do leave what will you be doing?" Daniel had to have a plan before she would let him quit his job, even though her salary as a senior editor at MYW could keep them comfortable, even without Daniel’s trust fund.

 

"Hopefully being a stay-at-home dad with our new kid."

 

“That’s a nice idea, but do you want to keep working or are you planning to just be a stay-at-home dad? Because I know you well enough to know you would go stir crazy within a month.”

 

“Good point. However, I already have an idea for a new job that will let me work from home. You know how I loved creating stories for the kids when they were little?”

 

"They’re still little." She pointed out with a side.

 

"True. But anyway, Monique transcribed a few of those and sent them off to her own publisher.”

 

That doesn’t surprise her at all, Monique was also a writer at heart. A year ago, Monique left MYW to publish her first novel, _The Survivors Guide to Widowhood_. She said the career change was so she could spend more time with their newly adopted two-year-old daughter (named after Monique’s dead first husband). Betty thinks that Monique was just itching to do something different. That book was definitely different. It was a fictional story, but a lot of it was inspired by what Monique went through. It’s currently been a number one bestseller for the last two months.

 

“Did she tell you about it first?” Because Monique has a tendency to do things for you behind your back if she thinks it’s the right thing to do like filling out Master’s program applications for Betty.

 

"No. Actually, she didn’t even tell me about it until today. I have a meeting at Random Publishing Tuesday to discuss having my very first children’s book published.” Daniel said excitedly.

 

"Just make sure you call the lawyers." She joked.

 

"You know I will.”

 

"I’ll support you no matter what you do as long as you’re happy."

 

“I think doing something completely on my own, will make me happy.” Daniel confessed.

 

“You’re not worried that some people will only read your book because it was written by the infamous Daniel Meade?”

 

"Actually, it’s Daniel Meade-Suarez now, but I think I’m just going to drop the Meade part of the name for a pen name."

 

“Good idea." Betty said as she knocked on her stepson’s door. She was led inside to see Alex finger-painting with his big brother. It was so cute. It also made her understand why Daniel wanted to be home more to see moments like this.

 

**July 2013.**

 

Alexis loved her sister-in-law. Actually, she’s just happy that Daniel never ended up with any of the bimbos that he dated before finding Betty. Even though she now realizes that faking her death was a really bad thing to do to everyone who she claimed to love, she has made peace with it because it brought Betty into her brother’s life.

 

The fact that Betty was an excellent editor was just a bonus. It was Betty’s creativity that kept MYW a float as the magazine industry transitioned from print to digital. Betty was the one who brought MYW into the digital age, and that in itself made her current decision a lot easier.

 

"You’re leaving MYW?" Betty asked slightly shocked after Alexis brought the woman into her office to break the news that after 6 ½ years, Alexis was ready to move on to the next part of her life.

 

"Yes. Actually, I’m leaving Meade publications altogether."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because maybe I don’t want to end up like my father.” Alexis was still mad at herself for not being there when Alexandra was hospitalized for asthma last month because she was stuck in the Bahamas doing a shoot for the magazine. She didn’t want something like that to happen again.

 

“Besides Jordan was given the opportunity to do her own sport show on ESPN and I think it’s time for me to be the stay-at-home mom in the relationship." This was a great opportunity for Jordan and she would turn it down if it meant surrendering their kids to nannies, especially the baby.

 

“So you’re leaving to be with your children?”

 

"Well if Daniel can do it so can I and he definitely seems a lot happier now.” Daniel was a good EIC but he was a much better children’s book writer. He definitely likes trying out all his new material on Jasmine and Alexandra.

 

“There are some bad things. He is not looking forward to the book tour next month or all the interviews. His also terrified that the book won’t sell at all." Betty confessed.

 

"He’s just nervous."

 

"He’s going to do great things and so are you." Alexis tells her sister-in-law fully believing that.

 

“I don’t know. I’m going to have to break in a new EIC that may want her own people. It’s moments like these, I wish Monique never left."

 

She missed Monique too, but understood why she needed a break after she decided to adopt her daughter Jordan. Besides after the hell that kid went through during the first two years of her life Monique really needed to be there as much as possible. Bradford may have been neglectful but he never used his kids as an ashtray or a punching bag. However, now that Jordan knows mommy and daddy love her, Monique is ready to go back to work full-time.

 

"Well you’ll be happy to know she’s coming back."

 

"To MYW?"

 

"To Meade publications. Since I said no, mom convinced Monique to take her place as CEO." Actually Alexis was the one who did it because she trusted no one else with her family’s legacy.

 

"I thought Kenny was CEO?" Betty asked confused.

 

"Kenny’s CFO. He deals with the money, Monique will deal with everything else." Alexis explained.

 

"That makes sense. But how was she talked in the saying yes?"

 

“Little Jordan is starting preschool in a couple of months. That made Monique willing to go back to working full-time."

 

"She was already working full-time, managing the various Wyndham-West charities now that her mother’s a senator.” Betty pointed out.

 

In the ultimate act of revenge, Vivian Wyndham-West  ran against her former fiancé and took his Senate seat last year. The political landscape was better for it. Since the elder Wyndham-West ran as an independent and she was working to get workplace protections in place for the transgender community.

 

"Very true. However, Nico will be taking over running most of the foundations with Amanda taking charge of their party planning Empire.” Alexis explain.

 

Amanda’s fashion designer aspirations didn’t work out. However, she did have a knack for picking out the right table settings for any large gathering. That’s how she ended up becoming Nico’s business partner and the two ran the best party planning company on the East Coast. MYW used Nico Wyndham-West  and Associates for all their corporate event planning needs.

 

"However, I would like you to take care of MYW for me."

 

"What? Are you doing this because you’re my sister-in-law? Megan’s been here longer than I have.” Betty argued.

 

“Megan’s a joke.” Who will probably leave as soon as she convinces Matt to make her wife number two. “You are getting this job because you’re the most qualified. I trust no one more to keep this magazine going.” Betty actually started tearing up.

 

“This is your baby now Betty. Take care of it.” Alexis said, hugging her sister-in-law, knowing that Betty would do great things here.

 

**May 2, 2015**

 

Daniel stood beside Betty in the bathroom of their perfect house staring at the white stick sitting on the sink to see if they would get a +. This process never gets easier even if they’ve been doing it for nearly 3 years.

 

"Maybe we should’ve waited until after Hilda’s wedding to see if I was actually pregnant." Betty said, already dressed in her way too green bridesmaid outfit.

 

Last year Hilda went car shopping with Justin for his 21st birthday, and to help Justin forget about the fact that his biological father was being sent to prison for 20 years for being a Bastard. They ended up running into Hilda’s high school boyfriend. Things ended up falling apart between the two because Bobby ended up going to prison. However, Bobby managed to truly rehabilitate himself and in addition to owning a new car dealership in Queens, he ran a program for at risk youth.

 

They reconnected under the guise of Hilda trying to get him additional funding from the Wyndham-West  foundation. They ended up really reconnecting to the point where Betty is going to get a new brother-in-law today and a new nephew in about two months.

 

"No, because you’re going to be worrying about it the entire ceremony and will just end up at the closest Duane Reade five minutes after Bobby kisses your sister.” Daniel said in all seriousness.

 

"Good point." Betty sighed.

 

"Also, maybe if the pregnancy test is positive this time you won’t spend the entire ceremony staring daggers at your sister." Daniel told her poignantly.

 

"I would not do that." Daniel just gives his wife an ‘are you kidding me look’. They’ve been married long enough for him to know her better than she knows herself. This was one of those moments where he knew his wife was jealous of her very pregnant sister.

 

"Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. We have been trying for three years and Hilda gets pregnant accidentally within weeks of reconnecting with her ex.”

 

They did get pregnant once during these three years, but Betty was unable to carry the baby to term. It’s been hard but they’ve gotten through it together.

 

“Some of my other writer friends refer to it as the law of inverse fertility. People who want kids can’t have them, and people who don’t want kids can easily have them. Apparently, it’s more dramatic that way." Daniel sort of joked.

 

"Which explains how you were able to get me pregnant with Alex without actually having sex."

 

"It wasn’t like you were Betty the Virgin. We were having sex. There just wasn’t any penetration involved."

 

"Yes, no gynecological visit mix-ups were needed to create Alex." Betty smirked at him.

 

“Would it be so awful if the test turned out negative again? We have a good life together. You are the EIC of MYW and I write children’s books for a living. Financially, things are very comfortable, even without my inheritance," which he mostly put away for DJ and Alex.

 

“Comfortable, you’ve been on the bestseller list three times and Disney really wants the rights to that Alex’s Chronicles.” And they were willing to pay a lot too. It wouldn’t be too long before Daniel’s net worth would be higher than his father’s ever was and it was all because of his own hard work. That made Daniel very happy.

 

"We have two wonderful kids and a gaggle of nieces and a nephew on the way.” The Niece count is currently at four. Jamie, Jordan and Alexis have Alexandria and 2 ½-year-old Jazmine. Kenny and Amanda have Summer and 15th month old Prada. Yes Amanda named her child after a fashion label. Actually it’s five if you count Monique’s daughter Jordan R. If Marc and Cliff ever adopt, they better get a boy just to balance things out.

 

"I think you’re happy that Hilda is having a boy just so you won’t be as outnumbered."

 

"Maybe, but it’s a good life that we have. So what if we can’t have another child. Gio and Monique can’t have biological children, but there happy together.”

 

"Because adoption is a good thing.” 

 

“Even if their oldest daughter is now sleeping with our son." Daniel said referring to Nico. Daniel is well aware that their relationship crossed the line somewhere a few months ago after Nico’s engagement to some rich idiot with no day job fell apart, thank God.

 

"We don’t know for sure if Nico and DJ are sleeping together, they might just be really good friends." Daniel has seen the bite marks. Betty in general likes to pretend that DJ still has his V card, but that was lost sometime in 2013. But as much as he hates to admit it DJ is an adult and Nico was 1000 times better than most of the choices Daniel made at that age, including Lucy.

 

“Even though he will be in college for another year DJ is an adult.” Thankfully for Betty the timer went off right then.

 

"We need to look." Daniel told her.

 

"I don’t want to. You know it’s just going to be negative again." Betty already had tears in her eyes.

 

"It doesn’t matter. I love you anyway.” Daniel said before he walked over to the test. He decided it was best to treat this like a Band-Aid and just get it over with.

                                             

“It’s positive.” Daniel said just before kissing his wife. This was a happy moment.

 

**January 15, 2016**

 

Alex a had perfectly normal childhood or as perfectly normal of a childhood that you can have with the next JK Rowling as your father and your mother is the second coming of Faye Somers, especially when Faye Somers-Suarez happens to be your grandmother. Okay as perfectly normal of a childhood, you can have when everybody knows that you were kidnapped by a crazy person when you were a baby. He even went to public school, mostly because his older brother did really bad in private school, so much so that DJ and Uncle Justin mostly worked with tutors until college.

 

Yes, technically Uncle Justin is really Cousin Justin but because of the age difference Justin was his uncle and Alexandra, Summer, Jordan R, Jazmine, and Prada were his cousins. He should probably count Bobby Junior as well, but he’s so tiny that all he does is spit up on Alex.

 

But then he referred to Marc and Cliff as his uncles as well and they were not related to anyone by blood at all. At least Uncle Kenny was married to Aunt Amanda and Aunt Amanda was Grandma Faye’s daughter. Grandma Faye was not his biological grandmother but she has been married to grandfather Suarez for almost as long as Alex has been alive.

 

There was Aunt Nico who his father considered a sister, but she was sleeping with his brother. Alex is smart enough two know what two people who are kissing naked are really doing behind closed doors. He’s not an idiot. Cousin Summer still thinks that the stork brought her baby sister Prada. He also got a brand-new Xbox by promising not to tell mommy and daddy what he saw. He also promised to always knock when two adults were behind closed doors.

 

Alex will be the first one to admit that his family is a little weird. And that’s not even taking into account that Alexandra has two mommies and one daddy and one of her mommies is actually DJ’s biological daddy. But they really don’t talk about that just like nobody talks about Uncle Matt getting married for the third time this summer after realizing Megan never loved him or the fact that he changes jobs every six months. Nor do they mention Uncle Tyler’s occasional stays at a spa called Pinecrest that Nico’s aunt goes to a lot. Alex is not entirely sure what spa means in this context, but he’s sure it does not mean an actual vacation. Alex doesn’t care because his family is his family.

 

Today Alex is excited that he’s going to get to spend the next week with Aunt Nico so his parents can have one last getaway for their eighth anniversary before his new baby sister gets here, even though because of work reasons it’s happening after their actual anniversary. There’s going to be pizza and she’s going to take him, Alexandra, and Summer to see Star Wars again.

 

Nico is his favorite aunt and not just because they have a special bond. She plays Xbox and reads comic books with him, which he thinks is cool. Although he still doesn’t know why she started crying after reading Ultimate End #5. Maybe she just really likes Miles and was happy about what happened. He is definitely Alex’s favorite along with Ms. Marvel, Mockingbird, and Melinda May.

 

"Alex, do you have your bag together?" His mom called from down the hall just as Alex stuffed one last T-shirt in there.

 

"Almost. I can’t find my replica light saber." He’s been looking for it everywhere, but hasn’t found it yet.

 

"You don’t need to take your light saber with you." His mom sighed.

 

"But we are going to see Star Wars again tomorrow."

 

"He talked you into going again? Alex has already seen it four times." His mom sighed.

 

"Maybe he just likes giving your husband’s bosses more money.” Aunt Nico joked. “I can’t believe Disney bought the rights to the Alex series of books."

 

"Neither can I, but Disney probably wants to branch out beyond fairytales and superheroes."

 

“I want to see it again because I want to be Rey and Nico hasn’t seen it yet.” Alex called back from his room as he started to look under his bed.

 

“Because Nico has to put together the 10th annual Wilhelmina Slater Foundation fashion show. But she’s going to indulge you anyway because she loves you.” Nico called from downstairs.

 

"How is that going?" His mom asked.

 

"Crazy. Thankfully DJ is doing more of the logistical stuff this year. He’s enjoying his tenure as a corporate party planner in addition to his normal responsibilities as Marc’s assistant." Nico joked.

 

"I’m sure he just likes working with his girlfriend.” That’s when Alex heard choking noises from outside his door.

 

"You didn’t think we wouldn’t pick up on the fact that Justin has turned DJs room into a rehearsal space?"

 

"DJ was just worried how you guys would react. I’m 4 ½ years older than DJ and I used to babysit him in Paris when he was 12. Also, Daniel sees me as a sister even though our parents never quite made it down the aisle. Alex even calls me his aunt. Some may see the situation as pseudo-incestuous." Nico confessed.

 

“I don’t see it that way. First of all, you are both adults. Second, DJ never saw you as his aunt. Finally, I like you a lot better than all of his high school girlfriends, especially the one who slept with Justin’s boyfriend. You understand each other on a level that others can’t. Also a four year age difference is a lot better than the 10 year difference between me and Daniel. I can’t be a hypocrite…” His mom trailed off mid-word.

 

"Are you okay? You keep rubbing your back."

 

“I’m fine. I just have a sharp pain every few minutes. Also, baby Rosa is a kicker.” His mom has been in pain all day.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Apparently, his mother was not fine because about five minutes after that she started screaming and the front of her dress was wet. Instead of spending their weekend at a bed and breakfast, his parents were spending the night at the hospital because his mom went into labor. Alex wasn’t allowed to go. He was sad about that until Nico took him to see Star Wars again.

 

That night Nico and DJ had a fight (in French) because DJ thinks that Nico telling Betty that they were dating caused her to go into labor early. However, by this morning they were kissing all the time so they must have gotten over it.

 

“So guess what?” DJ said when Alex sat down to their table for breakfast.

 

“What?”

 

“As of 5:27 AM this morning you are a big brother.” DJ said excitedly.

 

“Mommy had Rosa?” Alex asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, mom and our brand-new sister are doing perfectly fine according to dad.” DJ told him.

 

“When do I get to see my little sister?” Alex asked excitedly.

 

“After breakfast.” Nico answered.

 

Alex is pretty sure he has never ate that fast before. However, he couldn’t wait to hold his baby sister. Of course that still did not mean that they couldn't make a quick stop at the nearest Toys "R" Us to get baby Rosa a toy. All babies need a cool toy to cuddle with.

 

“Of course, he brings us a baby Chewbacca.” He heard his dad say as they walked into the room.

 

“He’s going through a phase. It’s cute.” His mom said clutching baby Rosa to her.

 

“Do you want to hold your sister?” Alex nodded his head and he was placed by his dad in the big chair by his mom’s bed.

 

“Be careful. Babies are fragile.” His dad called out.

 

“I know that. I hold Bobby and Prada all the time.” Alex reminded his parents before Rosa was put into his arms.

 

“Hey baby Rosa. I’m your big brother Alex. I promise to love and protect you always.” He then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Alex is pretty sure his mommy and daddy were crying at that point, but he was too concerned with his baby sister to notice.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning for the last section to take place on the day I post this chapter but proofreading took a little longer than expected and there’s a blizzard coming. I just can’t let baby Rosa be born in a blizzard. So I decided just to keep the dates I had in here during the proofreading.
> 
> So this is the end, at least for now.
> 
> Maybe someday I’ll revisit this universe. I’ll never say never. I did that once and then six months later I ended up writing a sequel. I’ve learned. If there’s something you want me to develop further let me know.
> 
> Anyway, I’m planning to rewrite/finish the gossip universe. Look out for brand-new chapters of Happily Ever After is Just a Rumor and the short story companion the Rumor Mill is Going to Love This. Also, after much consideration, I decided I will post the revised version on fanfiction dot net under the new name. I may wait until I have a few chapters to post over here but I am planning on doing so because I know not everybody has migrated over to AO3, even if that’s probably where I’ve read most of my fanfiction now.


End file.
